Fury, Guilt and Love
by Craine
Summary: He never asked for things to be taken so far. He just wanted to hold her to love her. But when a hug is morphed to something much deeper, things are said... things that can change a guy... for the worse. NaruxSakuxIno WINS! Lemons later on. Now EDITING
1. Terrible Transgression

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury, Guilt and Love_**

**_What UP, BITCHES?!?!? Craine is here!!! Now, I thought that I'd try my hand at a solid Naruto fic. You're probably not gonna believe this, but I didn't even like the damn show to begin with, until my simpleton of a friend (dragonlegendofdrake) talked me into it... ... ... Yes, I know... I'm weak... I mean, Hell. Why else would I give in to the demands of SMUT?! GOD!!!! Anyway, I will warn you... only ONCE!!! I am a legendary Sakura basher (in my own mind) and for those who love her... well, I can only assume that you all have strong hearts... Seriously..._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... or Doridos..._**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

"You have GOT(!)... to be kidding", Naruto angrly huffed, as he stared at the hundredth failed summoning that he... well... summoned.

The blonde haired ninja, squinted hard upon the meager, insignificant... _thing_ standing on the severed tree stump.

Feeling as hopless as ever on the whole ordeal, he easily concluded that if one were to summon something so God damn pathetic, they would be much better off shoving their head between their legs and kissing there ass good-bye.

But Naruto, as always, wasn't for the idea of quitting. There he was, in the river region of the vast forest, just outside Konoha, spilling his blood, sweat and tears to perfect his technique.

On a few occasions, Naruto thought that _maybe_, things wouldn't so damn complicated if Jiraiya (that sickening pervert) would stop gawking at the half naked women playing in the water on the other side of a large bush, and supervise his training like he SAID HE WOULD!!! But that OBVIOUSLY wasn't about to happen since he just _had_ to stare at them for his abundantly important 'Research'.

Naruto turned around and glared daggers at his so-called supervisor.

"Hey, Ero Sennin!!! What the Hell are you doing?! Why aren't you supervising my training like you said you would?!", he fumed.

Jiraiya immediately ceased his horrendous impersonation of Count Dracula's chuckle, and turned to face Naruto, only to catch the sight of the pathetic deformity that was his summoning. The aged hermit plastered a comical squint as one of his eyebrows twitched.

"Naruto... You mean to tell me, thats the best you can do after 3 weeks of training? Damn, you really are hopeless, aren't ya?", Jiraiya carelessly mocked.

Naruto's eyes glimered with fury, before he dashed at the perverted toad hermit. Pointing an accusing at his supervisor, the blue eyed genin started to yell and holler at him; blowing the Sannin's hair and facial features back.

"Oh come ON!!! Gimme a break! I've been working myself to the bone, and I don't see _**yoooouuuu**_ trying to SUPERVISE MY-Gah..."

Naruto's rant was cut a tad short as he snapped out of the plain of consciousness and collapsed on the rocky ground below in complete and total exagustion.

Jiraiya rose from his keeling position and stared down at the fallen Genin.

The white haired sannin smiled.

"Hmph. Out cold, again, eh, Naruto? Well... I guess I really can't blame the boy. I mean, Hell, the only thing thats kept him on his toes for _this_ long was pure guts and determination... A valuble asset, yes, but it's going to take more than that. And somehow... I don't know... I think the kid might actually have what it takes, but that remains to be seen, doesn't it?", he conversed to himself.

--

Meanwhile, within the walls of Konoha...

Sakura Haruno was locked in her house, or to be more specific, she was locked in her room with many thoughts surfing through her mind.

The pink haired kunoichi lay flat on her bed staring at the ceiling. Many things bothered her at that moment; one, being the main compontent, her beloved Sasuke, whom she still feared for, because of the blasted curse mark that morphed him into that... that beast of a man.

Sakura still grimaced at the horrible memories that were forever burned into her psyche.

The jade eyed female slowly turned her attention to the group photo of her and her team for what had to be the 27th time that day.

Sakura was just so worried about Sasuke, but she also started to think that all of her worrying was making her sick. She knew that she had to get out and move. If only for a walk, then so be it, but she simply had to get up and get loose.

With these thoughts being the only thing to motivate her, Sakura grudgingly pried herself out of bed and sat upon the edge.

The slender Genin idly stared at her feet for a little while longer before she fully rose from her bed.

Slipping on her blue sandals, Sakura walked out of her room. Since her mother wasn't home, it was a pretty empty shelter. But, hey... at least she was getting out.

When Sakura emerged from her humble abode, she was greeted with the beautiful and refreshing rays of sunlight. It wasn't too hot, or anything... it was a pretty nice day; enough to actually put a smile on the pink haired female's face.

During her aimless walk, Sakura spotted Naruto and some old geizer, of whom she was not familiar, passing by.

They weren't exactly close enough for them to notice her, esspecially since Naruto was obviously pre-occupied with something. That is, if the fact that he was practically dragging the old man across the freakin' road screaming, 'Ramen-Ramen-Ramen!!!!!', wasn't a factor.

"Hn... Typical Naruto", Sakura said quietly to herself, while watching the pair speed away in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen.

Ever since the battle with her best friend Ino in the Chunnin Exams ended in a draw (she considered it an Epic Failiure), Sakura has been given much time to think about things, esspecially her place in the team; not to mention the team itself.

Lately, Sakura as been doubting her abilities and how they could conribute to her team; at the very least, she desired to help her comrades a little more.

Sure, her experiences in the Forest of Death have made her quite the force to be reckonded with, due to her hardened resolve, but since her 'loss' to Ino, Sakura has been in a cycle of self-questioning.

The pink-haired kunoichi continued her walk as her thoughts were finally able to shift normally; she was at last able to think of somehting other than Sasuke.

Out of everything that had gone through her head, the last component was Naruto.

Sakura started to wonder why she was so rotten to the boy. True, he was loud, annoying, and crude, but he was still her teammate.

And out of all of the times that she swore to herself that she would be nice to him, the end result was the same; A whack to the head, a slam to the face, or just a flat out bitching-session.

_"Ngh... It's his own fault. If he weren't, well... himself... then maybe I wouldn't have to hit him", _Sakura grudged to herself, _"That boy really needs to learn some humility"_

She could never figure out why, but Naruto and his childish antics always left a bad taste in her mouth. Was it so hard to ask for someone to just grow up, esspecially if they were on a team together.

Of course, maybe thats why Sakura always wailed on Naruto; she just wanted him to grow up; to take charge and stop being such a kid.

With her mind, now stuck in another cycle, Sakura stopped in the middle of the walk-way to collect her thoughts about Naruto.

She had to admit, Naruto may have been a bit immature, but there were more than a few occasions where he had pulled through when he was needed the absolute most. How could anyone, even her, ignore that. Despite who he was, Naruto was a valuble asset to the team.

Sakura looked down at the ground as she gave the prospect a little more consideration.

_"Maybe I've been coming down a little too hard on the guy. I mean, he tries; harder than anyone I've ever met, in fact. Maybe I should cut him a little more slack...",_ she thought.

Of course, it was at the sound of Naruto's voice that snapped Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, over here!!", Naruto shouted out.

Despite her previous thoughts, Sakura couldn't help but grimace at what the guy wanted, but... why deny him at a time like this. Its not like she had anything better to do with her life, right now.

-

Elsewhere, at the top of one of Konoha's buildings, Jiraiya was sitting down at the edge, looking through his everpresent telescope in the direction of the hotsprings. Well... I think you can all pretty much guess what the old pervert was looking at.

"Ohohohohoooo yeah, baby! Daddy Jiraiya likes what he sees! Oh yeah, take it off, baby. Take it OFF!!", he drewlled.

Normally, Jiraiya's 'Research' couldn't be interuppted unless he was annoyed, distracted or otherwise troubled about something.

This time, however, the toad hermit noticed something outside of his line of sight.

Jiraiya immediately ceased his 'Research' and took a look down at two people, who were none other than Naruto and Sakura. The hyper-active knuckle-head was pulling his felloe Ninja along with him as he ran to, what seemed to be... a more secluded area.

Jiraiya trails the two with his eyes and smiles.

"Hmph... Mister Smooth makes his move", he said.

/\/\/\/\**INSTANT FLASHBACK**/\/\/\/\

"So, Naruto..."

"Hm? Nani, Ero Sennin?"

"Would there... happen to be someone you like?"

Naruto simply had to raise an eyebrow as this.

"Wha..."

"You know... like a special girl that you admire."

The blonde genin's eyes widened like Hell at hearing Jiraiya's question. He blushed and started rubbing the back of his head like the goofy idiot he was.

"What?! Well, I uh... I-I sorta do. I mean, I think so. It's just that well, uh... I, um"

"Just answer the damn question, already!", Jiraiya demanded.

"O-Oh, its no one! Just Sakura-chan!"

/\/\/\/\**END INSTANT FLASHBACK**/\/\/\/\

Jiraiya's smile widened as he remembered that.

"Hn. Sweep her off her feet Naruto.", he said, before silently following them.

While he did, however, the perverted Mountain Sage spotted a very strange looking box that was obviously painted to look like a rock. Jiraiya almost cackled at the pitiful attempt of stealth, but kept his cool and watched, as the 'rock' tailed Naruto and Sakura.

"Seriously, who the Hell does Konohamaru think he's foolin'?"

-

Naruto finally reached a destination that he considered uncrowded. Sakura leaned her back upon a fence and crossed her arms.

"Okay, Naruto. Whaddya want?", she asked, rather rudely

A blushing Naruto, being the blathering mess that he was at the time, couldn't seem to form those little sounds that your mouth makes except they acually make sense... What were they called again?... Words? Yeah thats it...

"Uh, well, ya see, I... Sakura-chan I-"

"Look, if its money you want, then sorry, but I'm fresh out.", Sakura said, cutting Naruto off.

"Ah! No-no-no, its not that! It just that... uuuh_..."---"Oh, why do I have to blow it at a time like this?! Ero Sennin gives me a chance to give the girl of my dreams the biggest hug of her life and I'm choking on my own stupidity-God, she's more beautiful than ever... NO!!! Focus Naruto, you hopeless bastard, FOCUS!!!"_

Sakura shook her head at her teammates idiocy.

"Well, if its nothing, then I'm gone...", she said, before immediately turning to walk away.

At the realization that he may have blown his only chance, Naruto's eyes went rampade with disbelief.

He was going to completely miss his chance to do what the came there to do.

He wanted to hold her... to caress her... to let her know how much she was wanted and appreciated her. He didn't care what it took; he would let her know, and he would let her know _**Today**_!

"No! Sakura-chan, wait!!", Naruto exclaimed, before reaching out and gasping unto Sakura's shoulder.

The desperate blonde genin yanked his love-interest's shoulder a little more forcfully than he had intended. As a result, Sakura lost her balance as she was abruptly spun back around.

Before she knew it, the pink haired Genin lost her footing completely and time suddenly felt as though it became slow and monotonous... for both of them. Sure, Naruto didn't mean to trip her, but come on... how could he pass up a chance like this?!

_"Yes... Yes, this is it. Here I come Sakura-chan_", Naruto thought dreamingly to himself.

Of course, it was at this time, that the pathetic excuse for a disguise-er, ahem... I mean, uh... the 'rock', just happened to ram into Naruto's calf at THE most inappropriate time.

By the time Sakura snapped herself to her senses, she instantly noticed Naruto's face mere inches from her own.

Though she glared at him wildly for pulling such a stunt, the lightening quick production of her thoughts made her realize what was about to happen, causing her expression to change...

She suddenly went into shock.

_"Wha-... What does he-... What does he think he's-...?"_

The fact that something Sakura would never dream of doing was about to happen, she found it excruciatingly difficult to quicken her reflexes.

_"No way... There's just no way! I... I-I can't let this happen!_", Sakura desperately grimaced.

She couldn't allow this to happen! She would never do something like this! Not with _him_! NEVER!! But things were looking very bleek for Sakura. She could almost see herself pressing her lips against hi-

_"NO_!!!!"

... It was too late... She couldn't stop it... No one could.

_...Contact was imminent..._

-

Jiraiya had his back leaned against a fence to conceil his presence from the two Genin he was following.

"Well, the kid _did_ say that this Sakura-girl would knock him silly if he had done what he wanted to do... Ah, I guess it'd still be good for a laugh to see what happens to him.", the Toad Sage said dastirdly to himself.

With that last decision, Jiraiya slowly whirled around to see what had become of his future student, only to be completely blown away.

Out of all of the things he expected to see during his breif stay at Konoha, the last thing... the VERY LAST **THING,** was seeing Naruto kissing the girl that he was so nervous about hugging.

Taking in the sight before him, he smiled proudly at the step Naruto had taken. The kid had guts, that much was certain.

"Well, well...", Jiraiya whispered to himself.

-

Naruto... was in absolute... Heaven.

To think that things would turn out like this; it wasn't his intention, of course. But, it was really happening; he was kissing the girl of his dreams!... Outside of his dreams!!

In the reflexive heat of the spontaneous moment, Naruto had flung his arms around Sakura's waist, while she, herself, had both of her hands placed upon his chest; inadvertantly leaning into the kiss.

With feelings that he thought he could never really experience, Naruto slowly shut his eyes; now knowing full damn well what was going on... and thoroughly enjoying the kiss.

Sakura?... Well lets just say that her heart felt as though it were sinking into a pit of bliss.

She could feel herself being pulled into the kiss even more, and to her absolute horror, she could not pull away.

Indeed, she was perfectly capable of prying herself away and knocking Naruto all the way to Shit-dome-Come, however... her body was paralysed. Her pupils trembled, as did her knees.

Sakura could feel herself weakening at Naruto's gentle embrace and warmth, finding it frighteningly impossible to loosen herself from him; it was far too over-powering.

_"You... You son of a bitch... Who do think you are?..._", Sakura thought bitterly.

Despite her distasteful thoughts, a sudden wave of desire that flooded into her body, rocked the very core of her being

_"No...! I... I-I don't want this!"_

No... The waves of unwanted urges that she was suddenly struck by, were far too great.

Without realizing it, Sakura's eyes slowly squinted in a last ditch attempt to break free from her cage of wants and needs. Instead, the pink haired kunoichi's pupils rolled to the back of her head, before her eye-lids closed.

There they stood... in total silence; completely oblivious of the surroundings.

Heavenly whiteness engulfed their surroundings, as the greatest feeling that either genin could possibly hope to experience, was washed over them in an instant.

It was a still and savorable kiss; one that was never to be forgotten.

It was truly bliss.

Both Genin simply melted at each other's touch, as though they had both found their rightful place in each others grasp. As time went on, Sakura's mind became flustered with various thoughts; most of which, were centered around the blonde kissing her.

_"This can't be happening... not with you. What are you doing to me?... Why can't I pull away? Why... are you doing this to me?_...", Sakura thought to herself; trying desperately to sort out what she was feeling at that moment_, "Why am I allowing this to happen? I-I... love Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun... ... Sasuke-kun... ... ...SASUKE-KUN!!!" _

Naruto started to think he might have been dreaming after a while.

To be this close to the love of his life... _and_ without her pulling away? It couldn't be more perfect. In fact... it was too damn good to be true.

If memory and years of dreadful experience were a key example, then good things like this never happen to him.

Although these thoughts plagued Naruto's mind at this time, that didn't stop him from feeling what was present to him right now...

To him, thats all that mattered.

Suddenly, out of NOWHERE(!), Naruto felt his lips forcefully part from Sakura's. Not too much later after that, he heard a raged and vengful scream assault his ears.

He opened his eyes to see a pale fist about to crush his face... and it did.

Something wasn't slightly odd, however. This wasn't one of those punches that sent Naruto flying in a comical display of ridiculous chemistry.

No, this was a punch; a fully directed, intentionally hurtful punch.

He could feel it... and it hurt.

-

Since Jiraiya was still watching the developement unfold, his proud smile soon morphed into a shock look of disbelief.

Naruto was just decked by the girl he liked and to make matters complicated... she looked really pissed; seriously enraged. With his arms still crossed, the white haired toad sage whirled his body back to lean on the fence and just listened to the development unfold instead of watching it.

-

"You sorry, pathetic, peice of hapless LOSER trash!!! You worthless, disgraceful, shit eating termite! How DARE you do that to me?! What the HELL(!) gave you the right, NARUTO?!?!"

Naruto just sat there, holding his sore and bruised cheek in surprise and prodominant despair. He had never--EVER seen Sakura look so enraged. Her eyes were full of what could only be seen as hatred... hatred for him.

"But Sakura-chan, I... I thought that-"

"THOUGHT I WHAT?! Enjoyed it?!?!", Sakura screamed, silencing Naruto completely, "You think I'd enjoy being kissed by a clueless fool like you, Naruto?!?! NEVER!!! I don't believe you, you stupid idiot!"

Naruto felt his heart breaking at Sakura's words.

He knew that Sasuke was the one her favorite's list, but to say such things... because of an accident? It was slowly becoming too much to take and Naruto wanted it to end at that very instant.

"S-Sakura-chan..."

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!! Just shut up and _don't_ call me SAKURA-CHAN!!! When will you ever get things through your impenatrable head?!?! I don't like you and I NEVER DID!!! Sasuke is my one and only, but you just can't seem to get that, can you?! No! You're like a mindless beast!! A mindless beast who doesn't know when to give up something he'll never win! You're a failure!! You're just as much as a FREAK as that... that THING inside of you!!!", Sakura persisted without mercy.

That was a low--blow.

For starters, how long had Sakura known about the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of him? What part of it being inside of him, made him a freak?

More importantly of all, why was his heart quibbling with a feeling that he hadn't experienced since his journey to the land of waves?

All of these questions surfed Naruto's now bowed head; darkening his eyes behind his hair. He lowered the arm that he used to caress his sore cheek to his side.

"It's no wonder everyone HATES you!! It's no wonder you're an outcast!! You think that you can just stroll on here and do whatever the HELL you want!!! You're nothing but an ANIMAL!!!", Sakura shouted.

That was the last straw...

Naruto's hand was suddenly with one major twitch. It was at this exact moment, that Sakura's brain FINALLY caught up to her mouth. Once it did, she didn't make a sound...

She just stood there, trying to process everything she had just said to Naruto. As she did, she could feel something different... like something was out of place. However, before she even had a chance to speak again...

Naruto raised his head and glared at Sakura with the most frighteningly blood-lusting, demonic eyes that she had ever seen in her life.

The blonde Genin's irises became blood red and his pupils were slanted vertically.

At the very sight of this, Sakura let out a terrified gasp and froze where she stood. She began to tremble as she was, now, hopelessly lost within Naruto's demonic eyes.

Top that all of with the fact that Sakura felt something coming from her comrade; something that she'd never expect to feel from Naruto, esspecially towards her.

But it was as plain as the skin on her face... It was Hatred.

Sakura's knee's began to shake violently.

"N-Naruto?", she barely managed to choke out through her overwelming fear.

In turn, Naruto's eyes slowly changed back to the ocean blue color they had once possessed. Only this time they were overflowing with deprivation, betrayl, and a powerful greiving intensity.

"Is... Is that what you really see me as, Sakura?", he asked in quiet sorrow, "An animal... A mindless beast, just like all the others do?"

Sakura couldn't utter a single word in her defense. A part of her wanted to say that he had no reason to be sad; that he should be happy that he's even allowed to live in this village... but she couldn't do it... she was virtually incapable of producing words at that moment.

Things only got complicated when Sakura actually witnessed saddening tears well up within Naruto's blue eyes.

"You... of all people that I-..."

Not even able to bring himself to finish his sentence, the tears he attempted to hold back cascaded down his face with full force, yet kept the sternness of his voice in check.

"Fine... I understand, Sakura", he solemnly stated.

With that, the heart-broken Naruto turned completely around, launching excess drops of tears from the rims of his eyes.

Seeing him turn his back on her, Sakura frowned at Naruto, but at the same time, she felt as through her heart was literally being torn from her chest cavity... as though it were trying to close the growing distance between the blue eyed blonde and herself.

With this feeling quickly becoming too much to bare, Sakura's frown became much deeper as she clinched her teeth together and latched her hand over aching heart.

"Where... Where do you think _you're_ going?", Sakura said bitterly to no one in particular, but adressed it to Naruto, "I didn't say I was finished tearing you a new one, baka"

Despite her harsh words, unchecked and unnoticed tears ran down her face like a river of torment and pain. Each beat that her heart emmitted, since shockwaves of agony throughout her body.

She glared harder at the vanishing form of the distant Naruto, cursing him for the mysterious pain she was suffering.

"Its you're own God damn fault...", she whispered.

-

Jiraiya had heard more than enough.

He remained where he was, unconsciously clamping unto his own arm with a death-grip because of the things he had just heard.

With wis usual calm look was replaced with a squinted sneer, Jiraiya listened to the upcoming foot-steps that belonged to Naruto. As the blonde Genin walked _right_ passed him, he failed to notice his supervisor's exsistence; lost in the void of his own dejection.

It was heart-wretching.

_"... Naruto..._", he thought rather nostalgically.

Without letting another thought come into his mind, the aged hermit decided to leave it alone for now, and disappeared in a flash of smoke.

-

At the high balcony of a house that was nearby, the face of a certain blonde female was drenched in tears that simply would not die. Shaking her head and heaving whispering sobs, the turquoise eyed female drank in EVERYTHING that she had just seen and heard.

"Sakura... How... H-How could you...?"

* * *

**_Okay, just to be clear, this takes place BEFORE Naruto actually meets Kyuubi inside of him, but of course, Craine will give you his own taste of what happens in the series from here on out. Soooo... what'd y'all think; yes... no... maybe... Reviews are the gift of God for me, so those would be welcomed by all:)_**

**_Peace..._**


	2. Misery: I am Naruto

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury, Guilt, and Love**_

**_Umm... Okay then. Not many people were happy about my first chapter, but I give my praise to all of my reveiwers; flamers or not. Now... Let me make one thing abundantly clear for all of you who didn't pay attention to my warning on the first chapter (eye twitches)... When I say that I am a Sakura Basher, I don't mean that in the suicidal fashion, or anything of that sort. When I say that, I mean that I can really angst the shit out of the bitch in stories like this. When I say that I am a Sakura Basher, I don't mean that this entire story is based off of that. I mean COME ON people! Why would I even do that when my description said "NaruxSaku?! This is Romance and Angst. And for those who may have jumped to conclusions, and decided that this story is worthless, I won't waste your time, but I urge you to read forward to see what I have in store. That is all..._**

**_Angst WILL be present!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

A little later that day, at the oh so famous Ichiraku Ramen, the costumer favorite, Naruto, was injesting another serving of ramen.

To Naruto, visiting the food stand after only ten minutes, was a sort of ritual for him. This time, however, something was out of whack; completely out of place and unfamiliar.

At least thats what Teuchi's beautiful daughter, Ayame felt. Since her father's shift was over that day, Ayame gladly took charge of Ichiraku.

Yet, she wasn't so pleased with what she was seeing that day.

Naruto had come back for a second coming of the godly wonderment, that is ramen, but in absolutely NO way, did he seem estatic about it as he usually did, and it definately showed when the blonde Genin actually savored his meal...

He _savored_--his meal.

Instead of sluping down bountiful servings of the stuff like the bottomless pit of a shinobi he was, Naruto slurped up considerably small ones and bit down it prevent his mouth from getting too fool.

To make things just plain complicated, he actually blew on the ramen to cool it off. (Who _does_ that?!)

Noticing this, Ayame reluctantly attempted to console the obviously troubled boy, while effortlessly preparing more ramen.

"Hey... Naruto?", Ayame said, gardering the boy immediate attention, as he had finished a serving.

"Yeah?", he responded without his usual cheery disposition.

"Are you feeling alright? Did... something happen earlier today?", she asked.

Naruto slurped up another modest serving of ramen and swallowed it before he stared down at his nearly empty bowl.

"No, I'm not... and yes, something did", he flawlessly replied, without even batting an eye.

A twinge of doubt after hearing Naruto's sudden bluntness, stung Ayame, causing her to cease her cooking out of impulse.

"I-... If there's anything you wanna talk about-"

"I appreciate it, Ayame. But I don't want you to waste your time. Thanks anyway...", Naruto said unmovingly.

Quite saddening indeed.

Ayame focused her gaze upon Naruto's crystal blue eyes and just felt like crying.

She became so used to the crack-happy lug-nut, that it was just too heart-breaking to see that he was in obvious pain.

What bothered her the most, was that he didn't want to talk about it, not even with her.

Used to be, when ever Naruto had something on his mind and decided to drown his sorrows in ramen, either Ayame or Teuchi would always be the one to talk to him and console him while he ate, and always left their stand in a lightened mood.

Always...

Now, however, he seemed so distant.

_"Poor, Naruto. I... I think something really bad must have happened to him. I can see it in his eyes_", Ayame thought sadly to herself, as she stared at Naruto sympathetically.

-

It was around this time that someone who had been following Naruto, decided that confrontation was an immediate order.

The follower wondered why she even cared this much about the former Ninja Academy drop-out.

She certainly never gave him the time of day when they had class together; a definate mind-bender to be sure.

She just felt compelled to do so.

She couldn't just sit there and watch him wallow in passive-agressive despair. It just wasn't right, esspecially for someone who seemed so happy before...

She walked out into the open and approached Ichiraku.

-

Naruto was now on his last serving.

It was definately something new, even to him. It took him ten whole minutes to finish two bowls of ramen, _and_ he wanted to savor the very last serving to it's fullest.

A new sesation, that much was certain.

As he clamped his chop-sticks unto the noodles, he slowly lifted them up to his mouth, blew on them to cool off and tenderly placed the severing inward.

However, before Naruto could even taste any of it, a infuriatingly familiar voice called out from behind him.

"N-Naruto...?"

The very SOUND(!) and TREBLE(!) of that VOICE(!) caused Naruto to flinch greatly and impulsively clamped his teeth down upon his chop-sticks; snapping their tips off.

After remaining in that pose for small time, Naruto pulled the broken chop-sticks away from his mouth, before calmly setting them down beside his bowl.

He opened his mouth and slowly pulled out the tips that he had bitten off, one at a time; flicking them away.

With new splinters in his gums, Naruto didn't even bother to look at the female whom owned the voice that called him.

He knew all too well...

"What do you want, Ino?", Naruto practically spat before his hands unconsciously moved to the sides of his wooden stool, "Did you come here to bitch at me too? Well, bring it on, already"

The blonde turquoise's face cringed, but she steeled her will and used it ALL to edge close to Naruto and take the stood next to him.

"N-No... of course not, Naruto. I... I just-", Ino began to speak, before her eyes trailed down to where Naruto's hands were.

The irritated pine-apple haired Genin was unwittingly carving deep indents in his wooden seat with his nails and finger-tips, without giving her so much as eye-contact.

With eyes now widened, a feeling that welled up inside Ino at this time, was as unsettling as is was confusing.

Naruto _never_ made her nervous before, but just staring at him with that empty sneer on his face while whiddling the poor stool he sat on into nothing, she gulped hard and tried to find the right words.

"I...I-I'm... I just wanted t-to say that-"

Naruto rose from his seat, reached into his pocket and pulled out the right amount of money to pay for his meal, practically slammed it on the counter in front of Ayame, and turned the other direction.

"You know what, Ino? Save it, 'cause I ain't buyin' it...", he hissed with intesity before walking away with giving either Ino or Ayame a second thought.

At this very moment, Ino's face cringed with guilt and shame.

She bit her lower-lip and closed her eyes tightly to prevent a rain-fall of tears from cascading down her delicate face.

However, before she knew it, the tears fell without hesitation, as she was finally able to whisper what needed to be said... a long time ago.

"Naruto, I'm... I'm sorry..."

------

"What nerve...", Naruto whispered to himself, as he attempted to walk his abundant irritation off, "What nerve...!

The blonde Genin had never thought that Ino would go so far.

An appology was the absolute last thing that he wanted from her, and she was one of the last people he really wanted to see at that time.

After all, she was just another figment of his troubled past.

Since they graduated from the academy, however, they haven't seen much of each other; something that Naruto was grateful for.

He did NOT like Ino, and he certainly hadn't the trouble hiding it, until now.

He was pissed, irritated and depressed... but most of all... he was crushed.

He inwardly questioned how Sakura known of Kyuubi.

And if she knew, why was she able to tolerate it until now?

Things just didn't make sense anymore.

Naruto mind was thrown into a whirlpool of doubts and despair as he remembered the terrible things that she said to him; they were supposed to be friends, at the very most, despite his hopless infatuation with her.

All things aside, it was rather difficult to see where they stood, now, seen how Sakura's actions were no different from a common villager.

And that's what hurt the most.

Who else secretly hated him? Who else would just turn the evil eye and slam him down like she did?

As Naruto continued his stroll, he suddenly felt himself becoming very down-hearted.

"Why did things have to be this way? I didn't want Sakura to hate me. All I wanted to do was... make her know how much I cared... and now... because of this THING", Naruto clutched his hand around the area where the Fire-seal was located upon his belly and began to tear up again, "Its not fair"

"Naruto?", a familar voice spoke out, stopping the blue eyed boy in his tracks "Naruto, whats wrong?"

The person who owned the voice was none other than Iruka Umino.

The tanned academy teacher heard Naruto's voice from around the corner, then peeked around only to see him crying.

That was never a good thing, esspecially for someone who always seemed to be happy.

It was a bad look for Naruto and Iruka wasn't particularly used to seeing him in that state.

"Why, Iruka-sensei?", Naruto begged; lowering his head whislt his voice crackled, "How come she, of all people, had to say those things to me? I... I thought she was my freind"

Iruka had absolutely no idea what Naruto was talking about, but whatever it was, it was tearing him apart.

The Chuunin was silent as he stared down at Naruto, while trying to hold back any saddness himself.

"Why did he curse me to this Hell, Iruka-sensei? Why did he put this thing inside of me, and make everyone hate me simply for being alive? I don't understand!", Naruto whailed, becoming more and more down-hearted.

Iruka knew what his former student was talking about right then and there.

The Yondaime...

But Naruto's words had some ring of truth to them.

Over time, Iruka came to wonder the exact same thing; why did it have to be Naruto?

For that matter, why did Kyuubi attack in the first place?

If that vile demon hadn't shown it's ugly head in the first place, then maybe...

_"No, its too late, now... but...", _Iruka thought to himself, as he looked down to the, still, tearing Naruto, "Hey..."

The blonde Genin looked up at his former sensei with the same teary expression embedded into his face.

Before he knew it, two arms wrapped around him; locking him into an embrace filled of warmth and understanding.

"Naruto... You know how painful it is to keep it all inside; I know you. Go ahead--let it out, Son. No one will blame you", Iruka consoled.

That was more than enough for Naruto, as he did just that.

His head buried itself into Iruka's shoulder and he cried... long and loud.

He didn't care who else may have been watching.

He didn't care how high the probability was of someone snickering behind his back.

He was _so_ lost in his sorrow, in fact, that he didn't even notice _her _running away from the scene after hearing everything...

-

Back at the Haruno house-hold, Sakura sat on her knees upon her bed, while mindlessly banging her forehead against the wall in frustation and massive confusion.

"God--Dammit--Whats--Wrong--With--Me?!", she griped in between her head-bashes.

After only a few more seconds of that, Sakura ceased her missing-link actions and fully collapsed to her side.

Now racked with pain, she curled into a ball and wrapped her arms around her aching head.

"I can't take my mind off of him!", she groaned, "How dare he kiss me! I told him that Sasuke was the one I wanted and he kissed me anyway!! Bakame-Bakame-BAKAME!!!!!!"

Two things were tearing into to the pink haired kunoichi at this time.

First was that kiss; the very _idea_ of kissing Naruto was far beyond the limits of her imagination, but it happened.

It happened and it felt as real as everything else that had ever happened between them.

Second, was what she said to him.

She didn't even understand why she felt so rotten inside.

It wasn't like she'd never tore him a new one before, so what made today any different?

"I've... I've never seen him cry before...", her mouth blurted out, as she unwittingly became melancholy, "Did... did I really-"

Sakura snapped out of her disposition, replacing it with that of an angry one.

"Oh, get a grip Sakura. It's what he gets for pulling shit like that!", she declared.

**_"Shannaro!!! Don't be an IDIOT!!! Naruto's a fantastic kisser!!!!!_**

Sakura's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, when she heard her inner voice saying such things.

"W-W-What the Hell?! NO!!! Theres no way I could've-"

**_"Yeah RIGHT!!! You've got half o' mind to go back there and DO IT AGAIN!!!!"_**

Fluster and flabbergasted, Sakura gawked at the fact that her inner-persona was turning against her in such a way.

"NEVER!! If I ever see him again it'll be too soon!!"

**_"Uh-HU!!! That's right! Keep denying it until you EXPLODE!!!!!!!"_**

"Shut up..."

**_"Or you can keep denying it, until you crash to your knees, and suck on his-"_**

"SHUT-UP!!!"

Before Sakura could even snap out of the conversation with herself, she completely rolled off of her bed, landing face-first on the wooden floor.

There, she remain, for minutes on end, trying to sooth the aching pain in her heart and sort all of her thoughts again; mostly trying to divert them from Naruto, but that proved to be an agrivating impossiblility.

Whenever she would try to erase his existence from her memory, the thoughts of him kissing her vividly replayed within the confines of her mind.

In heated frustration, Sakura shot off of the floor and landed swiftly upon her feet, only to throw herself onto her bed again.

Landing face-fist unto her large pillow, Sakura screamed and the top her lungs, while kicking her legs up and down.

She continued her muffled howls of torment and failed to notice a frantic knock at her front door down-stairs.

-

Ino was sitting at the top of a stair-case outside of a house that wasn't her own, after pounding on the door, for what she surmised as the fouth time.

With one leg crossed over the other, Ino impatiantly tapped her fingers on one of her knees, while leaning back on her other hand; just sitting there... waiting.

"I know you heard me, God dammit...", the blonde kunoichi cursed under her breath.

After waiting a extra minute or so, Ino finally lost it.

She rose up, stomped toward the door and started pounding on it with a LOT more force.

"Sakura! Sakura, I know you're home, now open up!!", she yelled.

At this point Ino didn't even give a flying fuck whether her freind's mother was home or not; the urgency of having to see her couldn't wait any longer than it already had.

Ino ceased her psycho-knocking, only when she heard foot-steps patting their way to her direction.

With anticipation building within her, Ino took a couple of steps back from the door and started pacing madly to sooth the soul searing ANGER that was welling up inside.

Within a few more moments the door finally opened; revieling a red-eyed and frowning Sakura.

"Oh... it's you...", Sakura practically spat out, "What do _you_ want, Ino-pig"

Without given any time to think or to react in the slightest, Sakura's senses were thrown off and nearly shattered when a vengful, lightening quick punch connected with the right end of her face, sending a trail of warm saliva spewing out of the pink haired kunoichi's mouth.

With the force of the blow, Sakura was actually lifted off of her feet as she was hurled back into her house.

She landed face first unto the wooden floor.

Taking only a short time to fully assess what had just happened, Sakura drowzzily lifted her torso off of the floor, while holding the left side of her face.

Ino stood over the now glaring Sakura, with her breath heavy and her fists curled.

"Ino...", Sakura growled, before shifting her aching jaw with her hand to sooth the pain, "What the _Hell_?!"

Ino sneered.

"Me?! I'm the one who should be asking you, _Sakura_!!", she yelled.

Miffed by this audasity, Sakura immediately rose from the floor and glared kunai at Ino.

"First off; what the Hell are you talking about?! Second; who on God's Green Earth do you think you are, coming here and pulling shit like that?!", she shouted.

Ino took on a look of mock-shame.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was so lost in my vortex of tooth-grating anger that I'd forgotten to take my sandals off", she mocked as she removed said foot-wear and set them next to the door.

Letting herself in, the heated blonde slammed the door behind her shut, never breaking eye-contact with her long-time rival.

Sakura, on the other hand was NOT having any of that. She marched up to Ino and got right in her face.

"And where do you get the guts, thinking you can come into my HOUSE after that?!", she demanded, as she was VERY tempted to spit in the blonde kunoichi's face.

Instead of a straight forward answer to her question, Sakura recieved a swift back-hand to the untouched side of her face; an action that finally set it all off.

"YOU BITCH!!!", Sakura howled with fury.

The pink haired female tackled her long-time freind, sending her stumbling back, until she hit the door; knocking the wind out of her.

In a rage, Sakura flipped the distraught blonde over her shoulder completely and kicked her away.

Ino skillfully caught balance and slid back upon the sleek wooden floor, remaining crouched down.

"Who's really the bitch, here, Sakura?! He liked you; he _really_ _liked_ you!! But that wasn't good enough for you, was it?! You just had to shoot him to flames and stomp on the ashes, DIDN'T YOU?!"

Sakura flinched back.

Realizing at that point, that Ino had seen and heard everything that happened earlier that day, she knew that denying it was beyond stupid.

"Don't come to me with that! I don't like Naruto that way and I did what I did to let him _know_ that!", Sakura adamantly defended.

Ino scoffed at what she was hearing.

"Oh, I'm _really_ convinced Sakura! That's just what I needed to hear from a heartless bitch like you!!", she shouted, while pointing at the jade eyed female.

Sakura's face hardened; feeling her heart pound through her chest with anger and adrenaline.

"I'm warning you, Ino... Get--out--of my house!", she growled.

Ino rose to her feet and glared right back at Sakura.

"Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do if I don't Sakura? Are you gonna hurt me, huh? Are you gonna tear into me like a hot knife through butter and call me a monster??"

Sakura's teeth clinched hard as the blonde's words crawled underneith her skin.

"Well, the jokes on you, because there's no way that you can hurt me, or anyone else, the way you hurt Naruto...", she declared with a mixture rightous fury and greif-struck determination.

Sakura's eyes flared with rage.

"Thats IT!!!", she howled before charging at Ino in full force.

------

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Konoha...

Naruto and Jiraiya had been traveling further and further away from their home-village.

Just to point out the obvious, Jiraiya was a little ticked that Naruto was nearly impossible to get a rise out of after the little... incident earlier that day, and he wasn't feeling any better, seen as how Naruto was still moping around.

With Naruto lagging behind, the aged mountain hermit sneered as he look straight ahead.

_"He's still upset... Well, in his current state he won't survive this stage of his training...", _he thought to himself.

With that last thought, Jiraiya stopped in his tracks.

With Naruto failing to notice this in time, his face rammed into Jiraiya's back.

Pulling away and rubbing his face to ease the pain, Naruto glared at his supervisor.

"Hey! Ero Sennin, what'd ya stop so suddenly for?!", he griped.

Jiraiya was silent for a breif moment, before responding.

"Naruto..."

The blue eyed Jinchuuriki stopped caressing his face and stared at Jiaiya in slight confusion.

"Hm. What is it?"

Without turning to look at his younger counter-part, the white haired Toad Sage continued.

"Are you still worried about that Sakura-girl?", he asked knowingly.

"Well I-...", Naruto began to say, but was cut off by his own doubt as he tried to search for the words to describe exactly how he was feeling now, "I don't know"

That was more than enough for Jiraiya, who spun around and stared Naruto dead in his eyes.

"Well then in that case, I feel its my sworn duty to say... get over it.", he said coldly.

Naruto flinched at the biting statement.

"W-What?"

"I don't studder, Naruto. Women come and go, thats a role of life that everyone suffers through whether it's fair or not. This 'Sakura' is no exception. Moping around like a rock on a Sunday evening won't bring her to her knees, Naruto. She's already made it clear how she feels", Jiraiya said without wavering in the slightest.

All Naruto could do was stand there and gawk at what he was hearing, without having a single word in response to it.

"So, what are you gonna do, Naruto? Are you gonna wine and cry over her, hoping for her affections, or are you gonna suck it and be a man? It's time that you stop acting like a simple child, and stand on your own two feet; like a Shinobi. Its your call..."

Much to Naruto great surprise, he actually felt a gaggle of relief after hearing those words.

He would have never thought that the exact words that he told himself would be heard from someone else... esspecially from Raunchy McPervert himself.

It was enough to put a very content, yet nostalgic smile on his face, much to Jiraiya's own relief.

"Well, okay, then... Lets get your intense training underway, shall we?"

* * *

**_Alright people, sorry about where I ended this. I really wanted to get into details, but I have to get to work RIGHT NOW!!! Regardless of how abruptly I ended this chapter, I hope that the cliffy doesn't draw my positive readers away (not adressed to the flamers). Anyway, I promise that my next chapter will have more depth and explaination if things are too damn complicated._**

**_Peace..._**

**_PS: Before anyone says ANYTHING(!), I already know that Naruto seemed a liiiiittle out of character, but who can blame a guy after his heart was torn out of it chest cavity and ripped and shredded into hundreds upon hundreds of peices of wasted affection... ... ... Yeah... thats what I thought. _**


	3. What Have I Done

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury, Guilt and Love**_

**_Craine has returned!!! Well, the lack of flames is a lot more encouraging. Even had a very entertaining review from FreetheKyuubi. Funny shit, man! Anyway, here is where things get a little bit heated. In this chapter I'm going to finish the cat-fight between Ino and Sakura (with favorable details) and move on to Naruto's training; with, of course, that all-important Craine-twist:) _**

**_Prepare yourselves!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Back at Konoha, the unlikely, comedic duo, better knows as Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi, rushed through the quiet streets. 

"I think she ran this way", Choji said, while actually managing to keep up with Shikamaru without tiring out, "What do ya think got her so wound up?"

Shikamaru, the lazy cloud lover, simply turned to Choji with his ever-famous lazy eye and sighed, "The Hell if I know, Choji. But why are we trying to follow her around anyway. She's probably just gonna yell at us for stalking her, or what the Hell ever.", he said.

Choji sighed as well, "Yeah, probably, but what if she gets herself in trouble or something? What kind of teammates could we call ourselves if we sat by and did nothing about it, if we could help it?", he asked.

Shikamaru groaned in lazy frustration, "Okay fine... Jeez...", he sighed.

-

Before the trail could even grow cold, Choji and Shikamaru followed it to the Haruno house-hold. Stopping in front of the house, the two genin looked at it with pique curiousity.

"Sooo what would Ino-chan wanna go to Sakura-san's place for?", Choji asked, scratching his head.

"Again with your questions for which, I have no answers... Why?", Shikamaru griped quietly, and not at all, exertingly, seen as how he was still the same lazy bum, who couldn't even do _that_ in a state of anger.

Before Choji could even respond, he could've sworn that he heard a vengful scream, followed by a loud crash coming from the Haruno's place. Both genin looked long and hard at the house and listened for more noises, as not to barge in without fully knowing what was going on. As they listened deeper and longer, they were certain that they heard the voices of Ino and Sakura followed by other various crashes.

_"Come on, SAKURA!!! Admit it!! You TOTALLY wanted it and you can't have it now, because you're a complte BITCH!!!", _Ino's voice hollered out.

_"FUCK you, Ino!! FUCK YOU!!!!", _came the enraged voice of Sakura.

Many loud and abnocsious crashes could be heard coming from the house, and this really started to worry Choji... Shikamaru... not so much.

"Man... it sounds like there getting physical in there.", Choji said with his voice full of concerne.

Shikamaru turned a dismissive eye away from the source of the noise, "Oh come on, already let's just go... We've wasted enough time around here, and getting ourselves involed with... 'Girl Talk' would be an even further waste of time... Lets go", he said.

"But-"

"No! I don't want to hear it. There's nothing more irritatin than getting in the middle of a cat fight. Believe me... I know", Shikamaru cut in.

Choji lowered his head and sighed.

"Besides... unless Ino and Sakua were, like, totally makin' out on the living room floor for us to see, than I really don't thi-"

Shikamaru ceased his talking and suddenly plastered a disarmored look. Choji looked at his friend with silent determination and a glimering eye. Without a single word between them, both genin dashed at frightening speeds to get to a window. However, before they could get their hopes up any further, they were greeted with the sight of Sakura slamming Ino's head into a television set.

-

Sakura stood back from Ino, who rose to her feet and brushed off the discarded glass.

"If he didn't Kiss me I wouldn't have had to act up like that! Things were JUST FINE until he did it!!!", Sakura hollered with anger.

Ino charged at Sakura, who prepared for her attack, but was caught by surprise when the blonde abruptly slipped her foot against her friend's; prying her legs apart. After loosing her balance, Sakura wasn't able to counter the oncoming snap-kick to her delicate face; sending her spinning face-first into a wall; slightly bouncing back due to the recoil. Not giving Sakura a second to recover, Ino forcefully slammed her head against the wall, and used her free hand to lock the pink haired kunoichi into a chicken-wing. Sakura let out a raspy and shrilled yell of rage and pain.

"LIER!!!!", Ino screamed, "You lying BITCH!!! You loved what Naruto did to you! You ENJOYED it!! I saw you with my own two eyes!!"

In a moment of impulsive reflex, Sakura effortlessly released herself of the chicken-wing, turning herself around, and using the recoil she gained from the spin to deliver a staggering knee to Ino's abdomen. With the force of the blow, Ino was lifted off of her feet, choking and gasping for air. Sakura acted immediately, by clasping both hand unto the blonde's jaw-line, before spinning around and slamming _her _into the wall in the same spot and position (minus the chicken-wing). Before Ino could pushed herself off, Sakura viciously lauched her foot into the blonde's lower-back, causing her to writhe in agony; sliding down to her knees.

Without remorse, Sakura knelt down to Ino's level, while forcing her face agaist the wall, "What the HELL do YOU know, Ino-pig!! You're only saying those things, because you're after Sasuke-kun!!! That's it, isn't it?!", she yelled in her long-time friend's ear.

Ino squinted her eyes, before quickly moving her head to the side, causing Sakura's hand to slam a hole into the wall. Wasting no time in the slightest, Ino jerked her head back, slamming it right into Sakura's face; forcing her back into a standing position. Ino, then, rolled back with her legs curled, and delivered a kick to the pink haired female's midsection with enough power to send her stumbling back in a slight daze. The blonde kunoichi followed up her assault, by using her rolling menuver as leaverage to rise to her feet, before spinning around and catching Sakura's face with a spin-kick; sending the jade-eyed pink spinning in the air, before crashing to the ground.

Because of that display of mind-bending skill, Sakura was now, royally distraught, as she tried numerous times to pick herself, but only fell back down in some ridiculous way. Ino solidified her fighting stance and glared at Sakura.

"You... have no idea what you've done to him do you, Sakura? It's... It's like he's gone, now!", Ino griped.

At hearing Ino's infuiating words, Sakura shot to her feet and was suprisingly in tears, "God Dammit, Ino... Did you come here to FUCK WITH ME?! I told you, I don't give a damn! I can't take back whats been done and that's, THAT!!!", she hollered, before charging at Ino, once again.

The turquoise returned her friend's charge; both females yelling with their fists reeled back. Without a single ounce of hesitation, the two girl's fists collided with each other's faces at the exact same moment. With all sorts of dishearted feelings and nostalgic memories rushing through them at that moment, both females remained in that spot for, what felt like a small eternity.

Suddenly, they simaltaniously shot their eyes open, and glared at one another again with their fists remaining lodged within each other's face. With tears still falling from Sakura's face without her conscent, Ino frowned even deeper at her.

"Look at you... You look pathetic...", Ino insulted.

Sakura inwardly flinched as she caught the width of that insult, "Shut up, Ino... Just... ... SHUT UUUUP!!!!!!", she yelled in a blind fury.

"What's wrong Sakura? Does it hurt? Does it sting? Do you hate yourself for what you did to him? Well, come on, Bitch! Don't stop on my account; let me hear how much you regret ever rejecting him!!!", Ino boldly irked.

After hearing every bit of truth in Ino's words, Sakura felt her anger shoot through her head, before she viciously began pushing her fist into her face, causing the blonde haired kunoichi's eyes to forcefully avert away due to the pressure being put on her face. Before Ino knew it, Sakura's fist drove itself passed her faces; forcing her neck to twist with much force, recoiling her bobbing head to a straight position, before a rock-solid fist connected to the other side of her face, sending her flying away to the side and sliding across the wooden floor.

The only thing to cease Ino's sliding was a wooden chair that was stationed at the dining-room table. Shattering the chair on impact, Ino laid there, half buried in broken chair pieces, before she opened her eyes and saw Sakura charging at her. Reacting quickly, Ino grabbed a broken chair leg and chucked it at the unsuspecting Sakura. Hitting her face with an almost comical crack of both the chair leg and her face, Sakura stumbled forward while falling and landed head first unto the table. With her pink haired friend looming over her, with nothing but her head on the table, keeping her from falling, Ino quickly latched her hands unto the floor, before pulling herself forward; sliding passed Sakura's legs.

Rising to her feet almost immediately, Ino ran over to the, now, dizzy Sakura, snatched her by her hair and repeatedly started slamming her head against the table itself.

(**SLAM**)

"You cold-

(**SLAM**)

"Unfeeling-

(**SLAM**)

"BITCH!!!!"

-

Without relizing how much they had already watched, Choji and Shikamaru stared on at them, until they lazy genin threw his arms in the air and huffed.

"Thats it, I'm gone...", Shikamaru said disconcerningly, as he was inwardly disappointed about not seeing any action, "What a troublesome drag..."

Choji shot his head to his freind who was walking away with his hands in his pocket, "W-Wait! Shikamaru, you're leaving?", he said.

"Do you see any other reason we should stay?"

"YES!!! The possibly scenario of rough and crazy make-up sex!!!!", Choji retorted.

This little possibility haulted Shikamaru in his tracks for a few seconds, before his hand shot up to his side, "NO!!! I'm gone...", he said before strolling off again.

------

Meanwhile, back at the forest area far from the walls of Konoha, Naruto was on the ground using nothing but his arms for arc support, as he panted eratically to catch some much needed air. Jiraiya looked down at the worn genin and smiled at the boys progress.

_"Wow... His past altercation with Sakura must've really sparked a flame... The kid's progress is actually a little above average... but still...", _the aged sannin thought to himself, "Naruto"

Naruto ceased his heaving after he had caught enough breath and stared up at his supervisor with an obviously tired out look on his face.

"How ya holdin' out?", Jiraiya asked knowingly.

"Holdin' out...? I'm spend, Pervy Sage...", Naruto said through his fatigue.

Jiraiya's smile grew, "Good... now get up. We're not finished.", he ordered.

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard what he thought he heard, "What?! What do ya' MEAN we're not finished?! I've been spending nearly an hour pushing myself to the very limit... and THEN some!!! What more do you want me to do?!", he lamented.

Jiraiya hardened his look to a glare, "Well, for starters, you can stop your useless complaining. That won't get you anywhere, and second..."

Naruto tilted his head, "And second... ...?"

Jiraiya knelt down in front of the blonde boy and pointed at his stomach, "Second, you'll have to learn how to rely on yourself without relying on yourself... For instance; when your vey life is on the line.", he said unwaveringly.

Naruto, being the clueless badger that he was, tilted his head the other way, "Myself without re-... WHAT?!... What, I don't get it, and what do you mean when my life is on the line, huh?"

Jiraiya re-established his smile, "When your chakra is at its limit at a time of great crisis, or any event endangering your very life, you'll have to dig deep and find the strength it takes to live on. Got it? There's a power inside of you that I'm sure, not even you are aware of. Through this section of your training, you will learn to awaken that power all on your own. If you're gonna get better and fast, then you're gonna have to stare death in the face and smile with a will that cannot be denied... Allow me to demonstrate...", he said before lifting his finger to the dead-center of Naruto's forehead.

Naruto had JUST enough time to look up and see his supervisor's finger, before his head was pushed back with a seemingly harmless tap... ... Well, it would SEEM harmless, if not for the ridiculous amount of distance that Naruto had flown. Peircing through several bushes and passing several trees, Naruto hovered over that ground, until he was shot out into the open... where there was no ground to speak of. Despite the fact that his senses wer still a little bit jarred, Naruto could feel what was underneith him... or rather, what WASN'T underneith him.

"Hhha-h-Hoo-God...", Naruto manged to choke out before plummeting into the very LARGE crevass.

Jiraiya's smile vanished, replacin git with a very serious expression, "Now we'll see if he can finally pull it off. If he truly wants to live... then lets see it finally happen... Lets see him unleash the fox's chakra... at will", he said to himself.

------

Back at the slowly deterrirating Haruno home, a scratched and slightly bloodied Ino was carefully stalking around the section of the house that was right next to Sakura's kitchen, leading to the living room. With Sakura nowhere in sight, Ino was on her toes and fully alert, but still blindly pissed.

"Do you here me, Sakura? He's broken, now! _You_ broke him and sealed him away! Its like he doesn't even have the same _eyes_ anymore!", Ino yelled with vigor.

Before she continued her little rant, she heard quiet foot-steps patting from behind her. Ino's pupils shunk, before she turned on a dime, readying herself to fight, only to be greeted with absolutely nothing. The blonde genin squinted her eyes, before she turned back around. Of course, it was at that moment, that Ino's caught the sight of a slightly more bloodied Sakura with wooden chair in her grip; reeling it back, ready to slam it across her head. Before Ino could even react, the pink haired female did just that; shattering the poor chair into peices. Whirling in a perfect circle, while maintaining her footing, Ino was unable to counter a powerful spin-kick, as it contacted directly to the blonde's ribs; sending her flying into the kitchen.

"Naruto's a big boy!", Sakura coldly declared, before reaching inside of a nearby cabinet and pulling out a frying pan, "He'll get over it, just like all the other times I told him off and denied him!"

After her doubt-filled words, Sakura chucked the frying pan at Ino, who was struggling to recompose herself, before the pan collided with her forehead, making her body lean back a great deal, and flailing her arms out with one leg expending itself in the air. Without any hesitation, Sakura charged at Ino, ramming her stomach with a solid running punch; driving her into the wall. With Ino, now at her mercy, Sakura milk it for all it was worth; landing furious punches kicks all over the blonde's upper body and face.

"I hurt Naruto all the time, INO!! I don't-care-what happens-after that-because all-he-ever-does-is-come-back-and try-to-ask-me OUT!!!!!!!!!", Sakura hissed out while matching most of her words with either a punch or a kick unto Ino's person.

Deciding that she'd had enough, Ino spotted the discarded frying pan next to her feet. In a blind, yet incredibly accurate reflex, the turquoise eyed genin flipped the pan with her foot up to her and, where she effortlessly caught it. She then let her body slide down the wall; timingly avoiding a finishing punch from Sakura, who's fist drove itself into the wall. Before Ino landed on the floor completely, she kicked her legs forward to knock Sakura's out and off the ground. Caught completely off gaurd by this move, the jade eyed genin fell forward. In the reaction time of only an instant, Ino resoursfully positioned the flat end of the frying in direct line with Sakura's face...

And pushed as hard as she could...

With a loud "PLINNNNG", Sakura's body folded back almost completely; as she flew OUT of the kitchen. When she landed flat on her back, Sakura immediately latched both hands unto her, now, bleeding face, as she muffled a ultra loud scream from behind them. Seeing this, Ino hesitated, as she dropped the pan in front of herself. Watching her long time friend rolling on the ground back and forth, holding her face, struck a heart-wretching twinge of fear and slight regret through her.

Ino slowly picked herself up to all fours, as she was dreadfully tempted to aid her fallen friend... until she reminded herself of what she had done and that she needed KNOW what she had dome, causing that weakness to vanish. With a will of iron, Ino sprung forward, taking only a few large and quick-paced steps toward the groaning Sakura, before pouncing upon her. With Ino on top of Sakura, in the straddle position, the blonde kunoichi snatched the collar of Sakura's red outfit, causing the pink haired female's hands to fall from her face; revealing a wide-eyed, pain-filled one.

Ino kicked things off with a merciless head bash to Sakura's forehead, "LISTEN TO YOURSELF, SAKURA!!! Do you really believe what you're saying?!?! Do you think that Naruto's affections are meaningless?!", she pursued.

Sakura shook herself out of the slight daze that she was in and glared at Ino, "I never said that!! I mean... I-I don't care about Naruto-kun's affections! Sasuke's are the only affections I'm looking for. And no stupid blonde boy with a pink addiction is gonna change that!", she exclaimed in a little confusion as to what she had just said, exactly.

It was too late to take back what she had said, however; Ino could smell blood in the water and despite the ultra heated situation, it put a sadistic smile on her face.

"What was that, Sakura? Did I just hear that right?", Ino taunted with the smile never leaving her face, "Naruto-_what_?"

Sakura blushed slightly before frowning deeply at the blonde girl on top of her, "Sh-SHUT UP!" she yelled, before Ino vengfully bashed her forehead against she friends larger one again.

Without a single moment to think, Ino used her legs to lift herself up, guiding Sakura with her. Still holding the jade eyed genin by the collar, Ino spun around once and tossed Sakura across her living-room.

------

Falling... Falling... Falling...

It was as though it was endless... A void of nothingness that would inevitably end any life... Staring down at that horrible blackness, the victim would fell pray to this very abyss, became wild-eyed and desperate. He couldn't speak... He could barely even think staight, due to the ever-present knowledge of impending death creeping up his spine.

_"Oh... Oh God... I have to stop myself... If I don't... I'm gonna... I'm gonna die_.", Naruto thought dreafully to himself.

With these dsperate thoughts in mind, Naruto noticed several rocks pointing outward from the crevass wall. Shifting his body's fall to the rocks, Naruto made a grab for one of them and successfully latched on, only to IMMEDIATELY slip off and continued his fatal descent; hitting a few rock on his way back down.

_"You've gotta be kidding! There's too much moisture on these rocks! I can't GRAB ON!!!"_

Despite the horribly obvious fact that there was no chance in frozen Hell Naruto would be able to grab unto the rock without splipping, he persisted with vigor... ... But the results never changed. Throughout the void of death, the fading and echoing scream of the distressed genin could be heard. Writhing...

He's been falling for nearly a minute now; the feeling of death creeping upon him with more darkening verocity. With his chakra completely diminished and absloutely NOTHING to grap onto, Naruto stared back down at the abyss; watching... waiting... dreafully anticipating when the bottom of Death's Canyon will greet him into the arm Death himself.

_"No... No... If... I-If I don't think of something quick... I-I really **am** gonna die."_

With these soul rendering thoughts, Naruto could, now, fully hear his own heart beat, as though it were a count-down of when he'd cross-over to the other side.

_Die... ... Die... ... ... Die_

Blackness...

------

The raging bitch-fight between Sakura and Ino was starting to get lethal. Both females were now in the completely desilated living-room, standing off and staring each other down more bloodied and beaten then ever. They were both on their last legs, now; the fatigue finally catching up to them.

"He loved you... He's the only one that I've ever seen, treat you with more respect than you deserve... and you spit in his face", Ino said with more bitter saddness than anger.

"I... Naruto isn't that special to me. When are you gonna get it through your head, Ino? That kiss... didn't mean anything, dammit. He's just in the way of the affection of the person I'm really af-"

"-Liar..."

Sakura flinched back.

"I... I don't believe you... in the slightest. Talk all you want, Sakura, but you may as well convince yourself of it first.", Ino said through her cracking voice, "You can fawn over Sasuke all you want, but don't you think that looking at someone who already treats you like a queen, sounds more plausible?"

Sakura's face cringed, "Shut up... You don't know what you're talking about. Don't you understand, I'm glad that I'm rid of him. Now he won't ever get in my way, again", she said through her own crackling voice; unable to hold back a steady stream of agonized tears.

That was the last straw. Ino couldn't take it anymore. To see this type of self ingraved delusion from her friend was more than what she was willing to take. Seen as how either of them were barely able to keep a prober fighting stance without trembling, Ino decided to lead the final charge. Enough was enough. With fury building in her heart, again, Ino reeled her fist back. However, before she even knew it, Sakura's fist had already driven itself DEEP into her stomach; stopping her in her tracks. The blonde genin simply stood there without breathing, but occasionally sucking a heave of air out of bodily reflex.

"Don't come to my house trying talk me into something that I would never want, Ino.", Sakura calmly demanded, with tears still cascading down her face, "I don't want Naruto, and it's perfectly clear that he'll never forgive me"

Hearing what was just said, Ino looked up and glared at Sakura with more furious and knowing determination, which actually made Sakura waver greatly. The blonde didn't even have to speak anymore; she knew that she had made her point, as she stared into Sakura's tear drenched eyes. With raw power and will, Ino forcefully removed her pink-haired freind's hand and delivered a punch of GRAND potential to Sakura's stomach.

That was definately something new to Sakura; a feeling that she would not soon forget. She could feel the wrath... the scorn. It was FAR too much to prossess, as she keeled over without making a single sound; her mouth gaping open and eye pupils fading into shadows of their former selves. After a few second of being lost to the void of agony, Sakura's face slowly cracked a frown, before she stared into Ino's eyes again, but they were filled with the same spiteful wrath that made the jade eyed genin temble.

"Why does it matter so much to you... ... ... Why do you CARE?!?!?!?!", Sakura howled, before reeling her fist back and delivering a vicious punch to center of Ino's face, which she made no attempted to block or dodge.

Feeling Ino's intention to take the powerful punch, Sakura froze in place, staring at the blonde incredulously. Ino straightened herself back out and lowered her head, causing a thick trail of blood to run down her nose. After only a few moments, Ino grabbed Sakura's extended forearm, yanked it toward herself, and collided her fist with the side of the pink haired genin's face with the same wrathful spite as before. Feeling as though she were about to faint, Sakura's eyes dimmed, as blood seeped from her mouth before she countered with another blow of her own.

Things kinda went back and forth like that, with the two females exchanging blow after devastaing and finishing blow; deminishing each others strength and battering their bodies like none other. After the slam fest was finished, they immediately latched unto one another's shirts, reeled their head back a ways...

And lounged forward with all that they were worth and more; colliding their foreheads together.

There... they remained... staring into each other's eyes, in paralysis, heat, saddness, but most of all... shame. With both of their eyes loosing their fire and determination, trails of their own blood trickled down each of their foehead's, causing time to become painfully slow. Without fighting it any longer... they collapsed to floor on their sides... face to face.

Silence engullfed the entire house, as the two kunoichi stare into each other's eyes; neither one of them as spiteful vengful as before. After three whole minutes of silence, a fresh steam of tear that have been held back since she arrived, burst out of Ino's eyes... but she was silent, aside from the occasional sobs that caused her to tremble.

"We were both the same to him... He never did anything to hurt us and we treated him like dirt... I hate myself for not seeing this sooner; that he deserves every bit of respect that everyone else does", Ino sorrowfully cried.

It was at those word... It was at that very moment, that everything had finally hit Sakura... _hard_...

"I... I really fucked up, didn't I?", Sakura asked with a ill-hearted smile and a very shaky voice, as she stared at her tearing friend, "I really hurt him this time... I've never seen him cry before... ... Never"

Without holding back anymore, Sakura finally excepted that she may have torn away the most impotant people of her life... and cried. Like a river mourning and sorrow, tears gushed from Sakura's eyes; running down the side of her head.

"He's always there when I really need him... He... He always helped me... He's always tried to be nice to me... but I... I threw it all right back at his face... What have I done, Ino?", she whimpered with a more trembling voice than ever, "What have I done to him?"

Ino frowned, as she saw how much soul shattering pain Sakura was in, now. Without her conscent, Ino's tears became just as feirce and unrelenting as Sakura's.

"Stop it... Don't cry... Please. I hurt him, too. I was one of the evil kids who would torment and make fun of him for reasons that I can't even figure out to this day... I just did", Ino choked out; almost lamenting.

Sakura's tears never faultered as she cracked the same ill-hearted, So thats why... you came here and hit me... to punish yourself and I?", she asked rather knowingly, while simaltaniously cursing herself for not seeing it sooner.

Ino gave the exact same smile as her own tears never ceased, "You know me too well... Don't you?", she said, as she was relieved that Sakura had figured out her plan.

After a few seconds, their smiles disappeared, leaving them to wallow in their despair and greif striken guilt. The silence didn't last too long, however.

"I... don't know if I can do it", Sakura suddenlty said.

Ino, knowing exactly what her friend was talking about, struggled greatly to shift her hand upward; barely managing to place it upon her cheek.

"I know... I fear for the worst, too, but... it has to be done", Ino consoled despite herself.

Sakura solemnly nodded... They both knew what they had to do...

Of course, it was around this time that a certain clicking could be heard from a far; sounding surprisingly familiar to Sakura. Then, in an instant, fear struck her down with the force of a thousand bricks when she heard the door open, followd by a loud gasp.

"**SSSAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", the enraged voice of Mrs. Haruno echoed throught the house, as she caught sight of what had befallen the destroyed calamity that was, her house.

* * *

**_Hehehehehe... So how'd ya'll like my little bitch-fight; pretty grusome, huh? Well, I thought I'd add another infuriating cliffy to spawn more curiousity, even though that seems to draw the unwanted attention of flamers. Whatever... Anyway there are gonna be many humorous twists and angsty goodness, for all of you out there who actually like my story._**

**_Peace..._**

**_PS: A note for the NaruxSaku fans; I won't forget to add that all-important romance, either. I can promise nothing to you too soon... but rest assured, it will be present... and it will be addicting... like cannibis... :)_**


	4. A Bijuu's Return

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_Craine: the Chaos Knight... is HERE!!!! Glad to see that everyone enjoyed my little bitch-fight. Figured I'd add some kind of desirable action in this story (those who have actually read my profile would have predicted this). Now... remember that all-important Craine Twist I told you about...? Well, lets get started, shall we?_**

**_Jump! Jump!! JUMP!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Darkness... 

Thats all that could be seen... Thats all that could be felt.

Darkness...

It was as though it had swallowed him whole; plunging him into the eternity of nothingness. His body was numb... His senses were dulled... But all in all, he was there... he could feel it. It was far too difficult to tell whether time was actually progressing, or not. He didn't even know how he was able to prossess anything at all. One thing he did know, was that he was no longer in the world from which he once hailed.

_"Where... Where am I? Did I... Did I die?"_

It was a difficult concept to grasp, and not just a little depressing, but that seemed to be the case. Naruto's body felt as though it had run away from him and he felt weightless.

_"Its... dark... so very dark."_

As time went by, Naruto started to feel his will returning, little by little. After a while he felt as though he at least had the strength to sit up. Some of the feeling in his body had returned, as he made the nearly exausting effort to lift himself up into a sitting position. Upon doing so, Naruto opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of something that could only be described as an ubseenly humongous cage. Upon the center of the cage, was a small seal tablit.

_"What is this...?"_

After staring at the cage for a while, Naruto finally regained enough will and strength to rise to his feet completely; taking a closer look at the giant cage. Upon doing this, however, an eerie red smoke began to emmit through the bars of the chamber. The smoke loomed forward, and before he knew it, Naruto and the entire area around him was clouded by this ominous smoke. The combined feeling of the red smoke and the darkness itself, caused Naruto's legs to weaken again, but he stood firm. Though he had to admit; he was a little nervous about his situation, given the fact that he had NO idea where he was.

After only a few seconds, Naruto heard a very, very, VERY deep and gruff-toned snicker coming from within the darkness of the cage. That was unsettling enough as it was; the fact that if gave Naruto the chill of his life was a killer. Things grew silent after that unsettling snicker, save for the deep and steady breathing emitting from the sealed chamber. Naruto gulped hard, before he decided to speak.

_"Who... Who's th-there?"_

The loud snicker returned, but with more depth and treble. Right afterwards, a very humid and powerful gust of smelly wind blew from the cage and assaulted Naruto's senses, causing him to lift his arm over his face to repel the stench. Before Naruto could comment on how putrid that was, like he would narmally do, he saw two red and glowing slits form front of him. These thin slits, slowly widened in horizontal width, before they shot open; revieling themselves to be very large demonic eyes.

Naruto flinched back as he saw this and was suddenly riddled with, not only more questions than answers, but a fear that he has never been subjected to in his entire life.

_"W...What... What is this aura... This... This feeling?"_

After his thoughts, Naruto was greeted with a much more nerve rattling sight; a giant, fang-bared, chesure smile undernieth the demonic eyes. Naruto froze in his spot; trembling with fear.

**"Hm-hm-hm-hm-hmmm... So... We meet at last"**

The voice was thundering and demonic; an abomidable and wreched sound of wrath and dominance. Hearing the nearly deafening voice, Naruto took one step back, before a set of **VERY **large claws sprung between the bars; barely missing Naruto's face by mear centimeters. The blonde ninja jumped back out of pure terror and stared wide-eyed at the emormous claws that would have most likely rended him of his face.

**"Rrrrrr... You're terrified. How torturous. To be bound to this tiny cage without the chance of devouring the flesh of delectable prey and picking my teeth with his bones. Fear... makes prey taste so much... betterrrrrrr"**

Naruto drank in everything he had just heard and grew even more afraid. However, through his indomidable fear, Naruto also drank in what he saw in front of him. A cage... A seal... and a giant beast. Things started to add up a little.

**"Awww... Don't look so surprised, youngling. You should be honored to finally meet what as been kept sealed within you for the entirety of what could loosely be called your life"**

Naruto's expression changed immediately to that of realization; not only of the fact that he was definately alive, but of what was smack-dab in front of him.

_"Inside me... So you... you're-"_

**"Yeeeeesssss... It is I... Kyuubi no Kitsune. King... of the Bijuu. To think... I have been reduced to enduring the monotonous task of keeping you alive to ensure my own survival. You... a puny human youngling, who is the vessel to which I have been granted eternal suffering. Rrrrrrrrrrrr... Your very sight irritates me"**

Naruto's nerved suddenly hardened without his conscent and he scoffed.

_"Oh really... and just what is a lowly demon fox gonna do if he's trapped in a cage? If you ask me... it's pretty pathetic"_

Kyuubi's smile widened and his eyes squinted with murderous intent, as he growled viciously.

_"Frankly I don't see the point of making empty threats if you can do nothing to back 'em up, Fox"_

Kyuubi snarled a demonic chuckle at the boy.

**"You... have always had quite the nerve, haven't you, Kit? Always talking up and puffing up with something to prove. I've watching you for quite some time. I know why you are always fighting... I know why you hold on so dearly to your pathetic dreams... I know... why every living soul in your village hates you... detests you... repels you"**

Naruto's eyes darkened behind his hair.

_"Yeah... So do I... It because of you"_

The blonde genin glared hatefully at the demon fox before him, causing the vile creature to smile deviously at him, as though he already knew where he was going with this.

_"Its because of you... It all becasue of you. You attacked our village and destroyed so many lives. You were the cause of every bad thing that ever happened in my life. People... they blamed me for crimes that you comitted. They treated me so horribly... Its because of you... that-"_

**"-Your would-be mate despises you?"**

Naruto's eyes shot wide open.

_"W-What?!"_

**"Oh... Thought I didn't know, huh? Well, I've got news for you, Kit... I know everything. Your dreams... Your nightmares... Your thoughts... Your feelings... Your sickening fantasies..."**

Kyuubi shuddered at his last words.

**"Honestly... you must have really liked this... Sakura-bitch, haven't you?"**

Naruto's body twitched with silent rage.

**"What...? Did I strike a nerve, Kit?"**

_"Don't... you EVER... talk about Sakura like that..."_

A long, slime-written tounge seeped through the foxes teeth, and licked across them with sadistic pleasure.

**"Hm-hm-hm-hm... You're still hoplessly in love with her, Kit? How laughable. She... who has scorned you to the bone. She... who would rather see you dead then... how do you say... 'Go out with you'..."**

_"Shut up..."_

**"She... who would never except what you are..."**

_"I said shut up..."_

**"She... who only cares for this Sasuke-prick, as you so humbly see him as, and leaves you rotting on a string-"**

_"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

Kyuubi's smile dissapeared.

_"It doesn't matter what happen, then! The important thing is that you fork over your strength, Fox!"_

Kyuubi's eyes dimmed.

**"What? Are you trying to give orders to Kyuubi? You have a lot more nerve than I can remember. You arrogant little chew-toy"**

Naruto scoffed again, _"Yeah, yeah keep takin' like you don't give a damn. But I, for one, don't think I wanna fathom what would happen to you if I went splat"_

Kyuubi growled irritatantly.

_"Thats what I thought. Now be a good fox and pay what you owe. Give me some of your chakra, so we can get out of this mess!"_

**"Hmmmmmm... You... are very irritating, Kit. Although I can think of nothing better and more relaxing, than crunching through your very bones and devouring your marrow, I must admit that your will is one to be admired. And through your parrellous trials, you have managed to stay alive, which is something that I am loathingly greatful for. After all; if you die, I die. So as payment... I shall loan you my CHAKRA!!!"**

At Kyuubi's words, Naruto's vision became blurred and soon, the darkness lifted, reveiling that he was still falling in the same seemingly bottomless crevass as before. A new feeling of power and certain type of entoxication maddness engulfed the boy; a feeling that he has felt on a few occasions, here and there. There was no time to think. No time to grasp how long he had to live; he had to act NOW.

"Where... Ah!!!! That's right!!! Gotta act fast!!!!!", Naruto exclaimed.

... Unfotunately...

Naruto had failed to notice just how close his body had came to the rocks during his descent. Before the blonde genin could bite down upon the thumb that he had lifted to his mouth... his stomach region was brutally torn and gashed by a slick and pointed wall-rock. The pain that instantly shot through his body was beyond what words could possibly describe. But it happened... it really did...

Naruto was just fatally wounded.

With the force of his collision and the speed at which he was falling, Naruto's body spun rapidly, before his descent reformed into a straight free-fall; spilling his blood out of him and unto the air itself. The dying blonde's eyes dimmed lifelessly, as everything slowly, but surely grew silent. Once again, he could hear his heart-beat... slowing... disapating.

However... something inside of him snapped him back to life; a feeling that had to be one of Naruto's most powerful tools... The will to survive. Although he still felt his life drain from his body, Naruto's naturally unbreakable will kept him from giving in to death at the moment. He forced his, still, plummeting body to turn so that he stared into the abyss again; pushing both of his hands into the fatal gash in his stomach; gushing an unruly amount of blood al over them. With his blood soaked hands; choking from the pain he had put upon himself, Naruto quickly formed completely accruate hand-signs, despite his blurry vision.

"SUMMONING JUTSU!!!!!!", he shouted with the last ounce of vigor that he possessed, before launching his arm in front of himself.

A red flash of power, resembling the blood red color of Naruto's inner liquids, formed in a spherical manner, before a cloud of smoke quickly followed suit.

In almost an instant, Naruto felt himself land on a hard surface and immediately felt diffrent. He felt... whole again... As vivid and lifely as before. Realizing that he had no longer felt a certain agonizing pain, Naruto rose to a sitting position and looked down only to see that the fatal wound that would've ended his life had been completely healed... Spotless, with nothing to show for the wound itself, but the gaping tear in his clothing.

Four portions of the walls of the enormous cravess were suddenly crushed, as four ubseenly large limbs crashed unto them to immediately hault the descent. As time went on, Naruto came to realize that he was sitting on the head of something... that he didn't really expect to be sitting on. He knew that he summonded something, but he could place his finger on it, but it was definately different from any of the pathetic summonings he had ever, well... summoned before.

But... regardless of what the Hell it was, Naruto slowly found himself swelling with unbelivable joy, as his face slowly cracked a grin and he started laughing like a coke-happy idiot.

"I... I... Heh-heh... Hehehehe! I... I DID IT!!!! I DID IT!!!!!!!! YEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Its true... the fool finally mastered the summoning jutsu!

**"W... What is this? How...? How can this BE POSSIBLE?!?!?!?!", **the thundering voice of the creature that was summonded, roared with confusion.

-

Back at the foot of the crevass, stood a stunned and horribly trembling Jiraiya. Something that he had felt only a couple of seconds ago, got him really edgy... and even spooked. He didn't expect to be subjected to this feeling... this fear. It was foul and unfitting... Whatever Naruto summoned... ... ...

it wasn't a frog.

"This... This aura... What... in the world?"

------

Meanwhile, back at the Haruno Home, Sakura, Ino and Mrs. Haruno were in the living-room; sitting upon their knees. Mrs. Haruno was tentively cleaning both Ino's her daughter's dirtied faces with a wet wash-cloth. Both young genin plastered looks of guilt as well as fear of what punishment would most likely befall them.

"I thought I told you, young ones; no rough-housing. It only leads to bruises, heart-ache and grade-A cuncutions", she said rather softly for someone who had just come home from shopping only to see her house completely destroyed.

Although her voice was soft and motherly, Ino and Sakura were still filled with doubt about what they've done and what they could be faced with. Yet another casualty on there part, for carrying actions out of impulse. Neither of them could even look Mrs. Haruno in the eyes, as she cleaned the last remnents of filth from their faces. With part of her job complete, Mrs. Haruno rose to her feet and placed her hands upon her hips.

"Now, girls. I've warned you not to rough-house, esspecially in the actual house. But I guess I should be greatful that you didn't wreck the other floors of the house. I'm just glad that neither of you seriously hurt each other", she said; maintaining the softness of her voice, but sighing with disappointment.

Ino and Sakura remained where they were as they bowed respectfully and appologetically, "Yes Mother...", they both said in unison.

Hehehe. Confused? Well Ino has been vastly and often considered a second daughter to Mrs. Haruno, even when she wasn't freinds with Sakura for a while. Mrs. Haruno lifted her hands from her hips and crossed her arms.

"Now...", she began with a somewhat hardened voice, "Would one of you mind telling me the reason behind all of this madness?"

Ino and Sakura both looked up at the adult with worried expressions, before shooting a nervous glance to each other, then back at Mrs. Haruno.

Figuring that just sitting there would only cause problems, Sakura started first.

"Okay... This was... sort of ridiculous, but earlier today, Naruto-"

"-Naruto?!", Mrs Haruno cut in; silencing her daughters words, "Don't tell me that you two were fighting over that trouble-maker!"

Ino decided to take a stand (in a matter of speaking), "No-no-no! We would never fight over a boy", she said.

Mrs. Haruno's face became blank and knowing, as she instantly knew that what she had just heard was a load o' crap.

"Oh? Wouldn't fight over a boy, huh?", she said, raising an eyebrow.

Ino's face fell into doubt, as she remembered how much her and Sakura drifted apart because of Sasuke.

"Just has I thought... So, why were you fighting over Naruto?", Mrs. Haruno asked, while inwardly grimacing at the name.

"Well-", Ino and Sakura began, before their mother cut them off.

"-You know what, I don't want to know. The only question at the moment is how you're gonna make up for destroying my house", Mrs. Haruno's eyes blackened, as she lowered her crossed arms from her chest, "Say, now... I've an idea"

The very second those words came from Mrs. Haruno's mouth, her hands relinquished the lether belt from around her jeans. At the very sight of this, both Ino and Sakura nearly screamed at the top of their lungs, but merely muffed it down to pathetic squeals of fear.

"I think that you two should get crackin' before the belt does, young one", Mrs. Haruno threatened with the darkened demon-glare never leaving her face.

Ino and Sakura scrambled off of the floor; scurrying away, not only to avoid their mother's impending wrath, but to find the nearest cleaning utinsal and use it as if their very life depended on it... which in any other case... it did.

------

Back at the incredibly deep crevass, at happy Naruto was kicking his feet together while sitting upon the head of the creature he had summoned.

"YEAH!!!! Eat your heart out, Pervy Sage!", Naruto hollered.

The summoned creatures eyes rabidly rolled from lift to right, as it tried frantically and angrly to grasp where the Hell it was.

**"What is the MEANING of this?! How did I get out here?!", **the gargantuan creature howled, before hearing the strangely irritating voice that belonged to some little schmutz on his head.

The voice sounded surprisingly familiar and over time... so did the creatures surroundings.

**"Wait... This is... KIIIIIT!!!!!!", **it shouted with rage.

Naruto immediately stopped his cheer-leading when a freezing cold chill ran down his spine.

"That voice...", Naruto said quietly.

**"Kit!!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!?!?!", **the monster demanded.

After hearing the nick-name that has just recently been given to him, due to recent altercation with a certain demon, everything suddenly came to Naruto. But no matter how much he tried to prossess that possibilty, and replay it in his head, over and over, it STILL didn't make sense. But it was true... No matter how hard it was to believe, it was true.

The creature underneith the blonde genin... was-

"You're askin' ME?! I don't even know how you got out of your cage!!!! What are you doing out here?!", Naruto yelled, while a latent feeeling of worry and fear grew within him.

The monster butted his head forward; flipping Naruto over to land directly upon it's furry snout. The beast glared wildly at the frightened Naruto, who unwittingly returned its gaze.

**"Stop answering my questions WITH QUESTIONS**!!!", the summoned monster howled again**, "It doesn't matter**** how you summoned me here and I don't CARE! GGGRAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!!!!!!!!!"**

Naruto's entire body trembled horribly, because of the thundering echoe of the beast.

"Kyuubi?! Why are you so angry?! Even though I didn't intend it, you've been set free! Shouldn't you be greatful?!", Naruto asked with fear.

Kyuubi's eyes glowed with demonic fury, **NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm PISSED OFF!!!!!! I COMPLETELY lost his TRAIL!!!!!!!!!", **he hollered, causing the ENTIRE crevass to shake and nearly crumble at the seems.

"Who's trail? What are you-"

Before Naruto could finish his question, however, the enraged demon kitsune forcefully punged his nine tails into scattered parts of the crevass walls, while digging his four limbs deeper into them, as well. With one loud and earth shaking roar of fury, Kyuubi prepelled himself from his previous position, using all of his tails and his powerful limbs; ravaging the crevass walls without effort.

As if he were suddenly locked in a G-chamber, Naruto's body nearly made a perment indent of itself into Kyuubi's snout.

-

Sensing the MASSIVE and HORRID chakra closing in to his position, and fast, Jiraiya's eyes widened greatly, before he dashed off with his incredible speed... and not a moment too soon.

In a dazzling display of prowess, Kyuubi burst out of the crevass; high into the air, blotting out the sun with his massive-ness. Plummeting to the ground without even batting an eye, the massive demon fox landed on the ground with an Earth crumbling thud; landing on all fours. Breathing heavily, while expelling clouds of burning hot, steamy breath, Kyuubi began to fantically sniff his surrounding and growling.

**"NYRRRAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!! I com-PLETELY LOST HIS TRAIL**!!!!!!!", the demon raged on, before lifting his head skyward**, "OOOORROCHIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"**

* * *

_**Once agian... and I say this with a heavy heart... I must leave you with a cliff hanger because of work, but I do hope that you all enjoyed my little Craine-twist:) Though I couldn't get into much detail (at least by my standards), I really enjoyed introducing Kyuubi in this particular fashion. I will say this though... for those who may have been deprived of some of the shit that you may have been looking fro... sorry about that one, too...**_

_**Peace.**_

_**PS: Kyuubi's appearance will be explained.**_


	5. The Summoning Pact

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_FEEL THE CHAOS!!!!!!! Ar-hem! I-I mean-er... Hi... ... ... Didn't think that I'd actually get some positive praise for my Craine-Twist, but I was sadly mistaken! Well, seen as how people have taken a liking to it, I think that I might as well tell you that their is going to be a lot of fun in this chapter. Humor, Action, Suspense, Humor, Angst, Drama, and Humor, Humor, Humor, Humor, Humor (slaps self in the face)... ... ... Yeah_**

**_Let the TRIALS BEGAN!!!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

_In a dazzling display of prowess, Kyuubi burst out of the crevass; high into the air, blotting out the sun with his massive-ness. Plummeting to the ground without even batting an eye, the massive demon fox landed on the ground with an Earth crumbling thud; landing on all fours. Breathing heavily, while expelling clouds of burning hot, steamy breath, Kyuubi began to fantically sniff his surrounding and growling._

_**"NRAAAAGH!!! I com-PLETELY LOST HIS TRAIL**!!!!!!!", the demon raged on, before lifting his head skyward**, "OOOORROCHIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!"**_

------

The Demon King's thundering voice roared throughout the land. Birds retreated, animals scurried away, mountains crumbled, the very ground itself, trembled at the ferosity of Kyuubi's howls. All who were near could hear the roar; all who heard the roar, trembled with fear. The people of the Fire Country knew of Kyuubi's wrath from long ago, and hearing that same air crackling voice brought feelings of helpless nostalgia and immeasurable fear at what would befall the land...

None, more so... than Konoha...

-

EVERY(!)... SINGLE(!)... LIVING(!) SOUL(!) haulted everything that they may have been doing at the distant, but clearly notable voice from afar. The village grew silent; like a dead chill of fear choked the very breathing of all who lived within it's confines. That voice... That terrible voice that roared the exact same words, before Konoha was attacked 12 years ago. A wicked omen, indeed. All of the adults who have survived that horrible transaction, trembled at the montrous voice. Within seconds, small remnents of screams had begun to surface throughout the village. Eventually, the screams grew louder and more frantic.

At the Ninja Academy, Iruka's class was completely disturbed by what they had all heard... esspecially Iruka, himself. Dropping his calander to the floor, because of the numbness that engulfed his hands, the chunin trembled wildly, as detestable memories of Kyuubi's attack on Konoha surged through his mind with full, unadultrated force. The confused students, who had also heard the crackling roar, all turned their attention to their sensei in search of answers, but held their tongues when they saw the horror-stricken expression on his face... Well... most of them did, at least.

"Iruka-sensei. What was that, just now? It sounded like somebody was really pissed", the young and HIGHLY annoying voice of Konohamaru called out; snapping Iruka out of his fear written daze.

Once snapped out of his trance, however, Iruka was instantly horrified again when he saw all of the innocent students before him. They were all so young; they had absolutely no knowledge of Kyuubi, because none of then exsisted when he attacked. Things were supposed to stay that way. What could have possibly went wrong?

_"It... It... It can't be... No... Not again", _Iruka inwardly grimaced, at the very thought of the horrendous fate that would indeed befall Konoha.

The tanned chunin had every reason to be shittin' in his pant, right now. The Yondaime is dead, Kyuubi has appearantly returned, and Konoha is COMPLETEY unprepared for another attack by the demon fox. Things were already starting to look very bleek, and Iruka's sweating of bullets was a definate sign of that. Measures had to be taken. Iruka cleared his throat in an attempt to recompose himself as best he could.

"Alright class, listen up", Iruka called out, gaining the attention of all of the students, "You're all going to be dismissed early today-"

The entire class started cheering... How predictable.

"HOWEVER!!! None of you are to return to your homes. You will all follow me", Iruka ordered, gaining complaints and things of that nature, from the students.

Iruka knew full damn well that he couldn't rise a panic out of any of his students. The best he could do was hope for little resistance and a lot of much needed comliance. Well, it was a good thing that Iruka wasn't dealing with of little hard-asses, otherwise things would have been difficult. But the students willingly complied. Afterall, they're getting out of class early, so what the fuck did they have to complain about? Rising from their seats, the students walked next to the entrance, awaiting further orders.

"Single file everyone", Iruka said with as he forced a smile upon his face, _"I... I must warn lord Hokage..."_

_-_

Meanwhile, at the forested training grounds of Konoha, Asuma Sarutobi (no, not the Third Hokage) and Kurenai Yuuhi immediately haulted their intense training after hearing the demonic roar; a roar that was more than just a little familiar.

"Kurenai... Did you hear that?", Asuma asked, while biting hard upon his ever-present cigarette and sweating bullets.

"H-How could I not?", Kurenai fearfully responded, before gulping hard to extinguish the lump that formed in her throat.

Asuma instinctively reached in his shinobi vest and pulled out his handy communication device, hooked it up to his ear and pressed the button located on the ear-peice itself.

The message had to be sent...

-

At the Haruno house-hold (which ain't so destroyed no more), Sakura and Ino had haulted the last remains of their slave-driven cleaning when they, too, heard the thunderous roar. The two females shot a quick glance toward each other before running to a nearby window to see what the Hell was going on. When they saw that everything seemed to be intact, confusion sprung in the air. It was a mystery to Ino, of course, but two certain pink haired females were trembling with fear and worry. Mrs. Haruno's eyes widened with fright, before she slowly shifted her vision toward her daughter(s), filled with the greatest concerne she had ever felt, since...

_"... No_...", she thought, while feeling as though her heart was climbing to her throat.

Memories of that horrendous event 12 years ago, resurfaced into Mrs. Haruno's mind. The horror... the screams... the bodies... the blood... Every vivid detail of what transpired all those years ago had, now, choked the pink haired mother with fear... fear for her young. She had already lost her brave jounin husband to Kyuubi's wrath... but to lose all that she had now... was simply unthinkable.

Sakura had similar feeling. Although he mother was still pregnant with her when Kyuubi attacked, Sakura vividly remembered all of the things that her mother had told her about what had befallen their village over a decade ago. To this very day, Sakura didn't fully understand why her mother had told her something that was illegal. Sakura hadn't even known that it was illegal until her mother had told her...

/\/\/\/**\FLASH BACK/\/\/\/\**

9 year old Sakura and her mother were quietly eating dinner at their dining-room table. At that time around, Sakura was quite the eater, despite her petite frame. This time however, the pink haired youngling was eating noteably slow. Things have been on her mind ever since her second year at the Ninja Academy; the main component, being... boys. Now, I know what your thinkin'; Sakura has been eying a certain emo-prick named Sasuke Uchiha and that there shouldn't be an 'S' in the word boy when talking about something like that. However, that is not the case... The number one compontent of things that were on young Sakura's mind... were, in fact, boy(s).

"Hey... Mom?", young Sakura called.

"Hm?", Mrs. Haruno kindly responded.

Sakura pressed her fingers together nervously, "What... can you tell me about... boys?", she asked hesitantly.

Mrs. Haruno stopped eating for a moment and smiled at her youngling with pride and happiness, "Ooooh, my little Sakura's got a crush?". she teased.

Sakura blushed deeply, "Well... sorta. Ya see, there's this boy I like and he's really cute. But I don't know how I can even get him to notice me, because he seems so distant. He's the most popular guy at the Academy and I think that I might have to fend off all of the other girls with sticks to keep them away from him and-"

"You're talking about Sasuke-kun, right?", Mrs. Haruno said knowing.

"-Get out of my head!", she complained.

Mrs. Haruno smiled warmly, "Well, you certainly have a hard time hiding the fact that you like him, and if I'm not mistaken, you've already tried talking to him, right?", she said.

_"How does she do that?!" _Sakura mentally asked herself, "Well, yeah... but...", she continued.

"Buuut?", Mrs. Haruno irked.

Sakura blushed again, covering her cheeks with her hands, "But... there's someone else... that I... oh, I don't how I really... I mean, I like the way he-", she stammered on, before she found herself in a fit of girlish giggles.

Mrs. Haruno grinned, "Wow... It sounds like you may like this one more than Sasuke-kun, Sakura", she stated.

Sakura poked her fingers together, again, "I-I... don't know which one I like more, Mom", she said, with utter uncertainty.

"Oh? Well, can you at least tell me about this other boy?", Mrs. Haruno asked, while lacing her fingers together.

Sakura's heart began to thump at the very thought of her other crush. She clutched her hand unto her chest and took deep breaths to steady herself. Seeing all of this, Mrs. Haruno found herself growing surprisingly excited as to who could get her daughter so wired up.

"Where do I begin? Well... for starters, he's funny. And for some reason, he's the only other student at the academy who talks to me as much as Ino-chan does; maybe even more.", Sakura said with a smile that never left her face.

Mrs. Haruno leaned back in her seat, "Oh, my... That's quite a surprise.", she said sencerely.

"Whenever we're at recess, he would come and talk to me. He'd always have this irresistable smile on his face and everytime I see it, I feel so... so happy. It's like someone actually wakes up everyday to see me. He makes me feel like the most important person in the world", Sakura continued, before she fell silent to catch up with herself.

Mrs, Haruno waited patiently, while her smile became more and more content, until she saw Sakura's face fall a bit.

"But... whenever I see him with the other kids, they... they..."

"They what, honey?"

Sakura lowered her hand to the table, "They beat him up", she said with a slightly wavering voice.

"What? Why?"

Sakura shook her head, "I... I don't know. I've seen him since day one at the academy and I've never seen him do anything to those kids... ever. They make fun of him, they shun him from any group that he would wanna be apart of, they're all just so horrible to him. They kick dirt in his face, they throw things at him, they call him names-", she began to tear up at her thoughts of what the kids do to him almost everyday.

Mrs. Haruno crossed her arms, "Why do you thinks the kids hate this boy so much?", she asked, with her face saddening at hearing how cruel kids can be to one another.

Sakura's tears finally fell down her face, "I don't know! He's the nicest person I've ever met. He didn't do anything and they... they treat him like dirt. Why? I'm sure if they had just took the time to actually _talk _to Naruto, then they would all make a good freind, like I di-", she continued before she heard a hand slam down upon the table.

Sakura ceased her blathering to look across the table at her mother, who had closed her eyes in a very irritated and somewhat fearful manner.

"Mom?"

"Sakura! You stay away from that boy!", Mrs. Haruno demand.

At first, young Sakura was hurt that her mother would actually tell her to stay away from a boy that she liked... that she really, REALLY liked. He was so kind and quite possibly the gentlest boy that she had ever met; nothing like the other ones at the academy. Now, her mother was telling her to stay away from him. The moment that Sakura asked why, Mrs. Haruno scoffed at her, as though she had just asked the most obvious question, in the history of obvious questions. Of course, Sakura's mother quickly hardened her expression and warned her daughter that what she was about to tell her stayed INSIDE the house.

At first, Mrs. Haruno hesitated for two reasons. One; whether or not she should risk the very possibility of death for telling her young what she was about to say. Second; whether she should inject her daughter's mind with images of the horror that happened before she was born, but as a mother she felt a strict duty to protect her young from harm of any kind... and to do that, she had to warn her daughter about the demon that she liked...

She told her everything...

From when Kyuubi attacked. How many people it killed. How it nearly wiped out every living soul in Konoha. And more importantly, How it was still living within a certain blonde boy. She bitterly explained that it was no wonder that the boy is hated by everyone in their village... She said that is was because the demon Kyuubi was not killed, but that it lived inside Naruto; that one day, the boy would be taken over by the demon, and that a monster like him deserved no one.

When Sakura had heard about what had befallen their village before she was born, there was no question that she shocked and frightened. She could vivdly picture those events in her mind and it scared her. What scared her more, was that the very same monster has become very close to her... and she had no idea.

"Sakura... Promise me that you'll keep that boy away from you. He's nothing but trouble", Mrs. Haruno said.

Young Sakura may have been shocked and not just a little angry, but a fresh flood of tears cascaded down her face, as she nodded with agreement. At that moment on... from everything that her mother had told her, Sakura felt nothing short of contempt for the blonde Kitsune. And it definately showed when the day afterwards came rolling by.

/\/\/\/\**END** **FLASHBACK/\/\/\/\**

At the memories of how badly she had started to treat Naruto when they were kids, Sakura felt warm tears build up in her eyes. It wasn't until earlier today, did she realize how badly she may have fucked everything up. It wasn't until earlier today, that she realized that she really DID hurt Naruto the way no one else has. It wasn't until earlier today... that she realized what she could've had... is now forever out of reach. To make things even worse, the demon Kyuubi was appearantly set free. The name that was roared twelve years ago confims that. So... what does this mean for Naruto?

_"Naruto_...", Sakura grimaced with worry and concern

------

Meanwhile...

**"OROCHI!!!!! COME OUT!!! FACE ME, YOU COWARDLY SNAKE!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!", **Kyuubi roared with vigor.

Naruto, who was unfortunate enough to remain latched upon the youkou's snout, went almost completely deaf because of the un-BARABLE noises that he was subjected to. Of course mant thoughts and question arose within his mind, all at the same time. How the Hell was Kyuubi summoned? What does this mean for Konoha? And who the fuck is Orochi?

**"DAMMIT!!!!!!!!!! To be released from my prison and given a chance to resume a once in a life time search, only to be STRIPPED OF ALL KNOWLEDGE WHERE TO BEGIN**!!!!!!", Kyuubi raged on.

The foxes yelling was too much to take and not only did Naruto have some questions, but he had an insentive to to keep his ear-drums intacted.

"Kyuubi!!! Calm down!!! What are you talking about?!?!?!", Naruto yelled.

Hearing that voice again, Kyuubi shifted his angred, blood-shot eyes back down to his snout, where he spotted Naruto again.

**"Are _you_ still here?! TAKE A HIKE**!!!", the fox yelled back, before lifting his paw/hand up to his snout with his middle finger bent back; thumb holding it in place.

Naruto looked to his left with just enough time to see the color red, before his entire body was flicked off of Kyuubi's snout; yards and yards away. However in a cruel, yet notably comical twist of fate, the moment that Naruto was 5 yards away from Kyuubi, the fox suddenly felt as though his insides were being viciously yanked from his body and towards Naruto's diection. Unable to fight off this new sensation, Kyuubi was savagely slammed face-first to the gound while being dragged across it by some unknown force. Crashing through several trees, boulders, bodies of water and pretty much everything you'd see in a forest.

After crashing his nose against a particularly large boulder; leaving various fault-lines and cracks within it afterwards, Kyuubi finally haulted. Slowly opening his eyes in silent irritation, Kyuubi spotted Naruto lying right beside him with his back against the wall; eyes swirling and foaming at the mouth because every SINGLE bone in his body had been shattered. However, due to Kyuubi's presence, the blonde genin's bones almost immediately healed.

Kyuubi slowly lifted his left frontal leg off of the ground... and slapped his forehead with it.

**"You've gotta be kidding...", **Kyuubi huffed flattly when he saw that Naurto's cursed seal was still present, but with a firey orange glow, **"If this means what I think it means..."**

Being the ultra-cunning fox that he was, Kyuubi quickly put the peices together... and he did NOT like the answers he was getting. Alas... that was his ultimate fate. Kyuubi bitterly thought why the Yondaime had to be so fucking smart. Without denying his inescapable fate, Kyuubi placed his large paw/hand upon the huge bolder and pushed it back, miles away, before lifting himself up and plummeting his ass to the ground, staring at Naruto with a tired expression on his face.

In an instant, Naruto shot to his feet and screamed bloody-murder; jerking his head from left to right, trying to grasp his surroundings through his crazed stae of mind. Seeing this, Kyuubi shook his head and cleared his throat to gain Naruto's attention, which it did, being that the fucker was so damn loud. Naruto shot his gaze upward, and screamed with fury.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM, FOX?!?!?!", Naruto yelled.

Kyuubi raised one brow as he stared at the blonde, "**Hmmm. Let me think... It could be the annoying three inch cricket churping his intolerable nonsense... Yeah... that just about sums it all up.",** he said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Naruto's expression changed to that of a slightly blown away one at Kyuubi's change in attitude.

"Well, what the Hell got _you_ in a good mood?", Naruto asked with equal sarcasm.

Kyuubi scoffed, **Stoe the attitude, Kit. We have problem, here", **he snapped back.

"A problem?", Naruto scratched his head, "What kinda problem"

The demon fox lifted his paw/hand and scratched his own head, **"Well... technically, I have the problem, seen as how I'm better than you and your life really serves no major purpose..."**, he said.

Naruto frowned, "Oh, go to Hell... So, what are you talking about? Why were you so damn pissed? Who the Hell is Orochi?"

Kyuubi's ears perked up, **"WHERE?!?!?!?!?", **he shouted looking around fractically, before shooting his head down toward the blonde genin, **"Oh... You were asking me a question..."**

"Hai-hai...", Naruto said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kyuubi growled, causing the ground to vibrate, **"Yamada no Orochi... He who has awakened me from my slumber of one thousand years... and is ultimately the cause of my imprisonment", **the red fox explained grudginly.

Naruto shifted his bodies direction towards Kyuubi, as he was now full attentive, "Whoa! One thousand years? You must have went on a two month hike to be that tired", Naruto commented.

Kyuubi scoffed again, **"Well... actually it was a tournement**...", he replied.

-

Deeper in the forest, ero-sannin Jiraiya was watching Kyuubi from afar and was genuinely surprised.

"What... is _going_ on...? Kyuubi; the very same demon that attacked Konoha, is in clear plain sight... yet he isn't attacking it... More importantly, Naruto is still alive, but how... How is this even possible. The boy should have been dead long ago", Jiraiya said to himself.

All of that was confusing enough for the frog hermit, yes, but the fact that it looked as though Kyuubi were actually talking to Naruto just made things down right unbelievable. Still, Jiraiya shut his yap-trap and listened.

-

"A tournement? W-What kind of tournement?", Naruto asked, glowing with curiousity.

Not recieving an answer right away, Naruto looked up to see Kyuubi's line of sight trailing a flock of birds flying in a triangular formation. In a flash of a carnivor moment, the nine-tailed beast snapped his head forward and clamped his jaw upon the entire flock; crunching down on his helpless prey with ravenous intent. Naruto cringed at the sickening crunching noises that he heard. Kyuubi swallowed his small meal with a loud gulp and licked his licks with his salivated tongue, before looking down at Naruto with an absent minded look on his face.

**"Oh, I'm sorry-what was your question?",** the demon fox said.

Naruto's face twitched, "Yeah, very funny, Fox...", he said.

Kyuubi picked his teeth with his claws,** "Hey. I haven't eaten anything eatable in twelve years, Kit. Do you have any idea how absolutely torturous it is to have nothing but your detestable Ramen as my only sustainance. How can you even stand EATING that slop, Kit?!", **he griped, while grimacing at the taste of the food that has kept him alive for over a decade.

"Okay, first of all, never out the words Ramen and Slop in the same sentence ever again. Second, I... I, uuuh... Oh GREAT know ya made me forget what I was talkin' about!", Naruto shouted, throwing his arms together in a crossed fashion.

Kyuubi scoffed again, **"Probably wasn't that important anyway. So, Kit. I have a question for you", **he said.

Naruto didn't reply.

Taking that as a 'yes' the nine-tailed fox continued, **"Why do you not run away from me?"**, he asked.

Naruto looked up at the demon with a confused looked on his face.

Sensing this, Kyuubi sighed, **"I... really hate repeating myself, Kit...", **he said irritably.

Taking only a couple of seconds to remember what he had heard Naruto smiled, "I guess I... well, actually... I just don't... feel threatened", he simplified.

Kyuubi raised a brow, **"Really... and just what the Hell (twitch) is that supposed to mean?", **he said through a head twitch.

"No offense, or anything, but you're just not that dangerous to me. I don't know why... I really don't, but... I don't think you'd actually hurt me", Naruto said with every bit of sencerity that he had in his voice.

Kyuubi huffed a growl**, "Lucky for you, Kit... I can't**", he bitterly concieded.

"What"

**"Oh, don't look so bewildered. Or didn't you notice that your seal is still in affect**?", Kyuubi mentioned, while pointing his claw towards the sealed mark.

Naruto looked down and saw the seal in question, "Wait... so that means that you're still-"

**"Give the boy a giant slab of blood saterated meat; he figured it out...", **Kyuubi said with his voice dripping with his usual sarcasm.

Naruto's face grimaced at that statement, "Thats... disgusting...", he said.

**"Hurumph... Never the less, I can't allow you to die, because we are still connected, Kit. If you die... I die", **Kyuubi said.

"Yeah, yeah. I got that part already, but that doesn't explain how I was able to summon you", Naruto said, leaning the conversation to a different direction.

**"Mmm... Actually I was pondering the same concept. But I figured that it had something to due with the wound you suffered earlier...", **Kyuubi explained.

Naruto had an instant flash back of the unimagiable pain that shot through his being at that dreadful moment and cringed.

"Well, okay... but I still don't understand what that has to do with it", Naruto said.

Kyuubi slowly looked down at the boy and stared at him wih a blank face for a while.

**"...You know what... I don't even know why I'm surprised. You've always been this stupid", **Kyuubi insulted.

* * *

**_Hehehehe... I'm fucking tired... I've been trying to get all of this down in one go, and ended up nearly breaking my mind in two... The explainations are still under way, so don't go anywhere folks. Things are gonna get complicated._**

**_Craine..._**

**_PS: I've finally explained how Sakura knows about Kyuubi. You HAPPY NOW?!_**


	6. Unfinished Business

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_And here we are, again. Okay... my lack of usual reveiws for my last chapter was very discouraging. Then again, the stands, seen as how it reaaly didn't have much NaruxSaku goodness. At least it looks like we all know where Sakura got her natural bitchiness from, huh? Well, things are gonna get really interesting now. Emotions will fly high. Naruto will finally learn something. And there will be more than just a few surprises along the road of this story... I shall not disappoint._**

**_NaruxSaku fans, REJOYCE!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 6

* * *

_**"Mmm... Actually I was pondering the same concept. But I figured that it had something to due with the wound you suffered earlier...",** Kyuubi explained. _

_Naruto had an instant flash back of the unimagiable pain that shot through his being at that dreadful moment and cringed._

_"Well, okay... but I still don't understand what that has to do with it", Naruto said._

_Kyuubi slowly looked down at the boy and stared at him wih a blank face for a while**."...You know what... I don't even know why I'm surprised. You've always been this stupid", **Kyuubi insulted_

------

The Sandaime, Sarutobi, was sitting within his personal quarters, sweating bullets as he ganded into his crystal-ball (I swear, thats so cliche). From what the old man was being told by several of Konoha's Jonin, and chunin (including Iruka), he found pretty hard to belive, despite the fact that he heard the thunderous roar of Kyuubi himself, just as clearly as every other soul at the village. But now, looking through his crystal-ball, Sarutobi could see it with his own eyes... Kyuubi was free... but that's not what bothered him the most.

"Hokage-sama. Is it as we feared?", asked the troubled voice of Ebisu from the large group of ninja standing in front of Sautobi's desk.

At first, Sarutobi was unable to answer, due to that fact that he was trying very hard to decided whether what was seeing was senior moment of utter delusion, or the cold, hard truth.

_"How can this be? Kyuubi is free, well enough, but Naruto is still among the living? And... he's... talking to the demon as though they've been friends for years. What manner sorcery be this?", _Saurtobi thought to himself.

"Hokage-sama?"

The aged Sandaime tore himself away from his crystal-ball and looked at all of his ninja sterny, "Protect all sides of the gates, and prepare for battle!"

Anko Mitarashi jumped in, "But, what about the Chunin Exams?", she asked.

Sarutobi's face fell, "If the Nine-tailed Fox Demon should tread within the direction of Konoha, we will pospone it until further notice. In the mean time, if the worst is to be, then we shall fight until we draw our last breaths! I'll inform the Anbu Black Ops. Gather as many jounin and chunin as you can find, strengthen the forces of all gates and make sure that the women and children are safe. Now GO!", he demanded.

In a flash, Iruka, Ebisu, Anko, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Ibiki vanished in a burst of some o' that shinobi speed, leaving the Hokage to his thoughts... and what he was seeing within his crystal ball.

"Naruto... What have you done..."

------

Back at the Haruno Home, Mrs. Haruno recieved a phone call. Running out of the living-room to answer the phone, Sakura and Ino were left alone. Both young females were still looking out the window, wondering what the Hell was going on.

"Sakura...", Ino said putting a hand upon her friend's shoulder, "What _was_ that?"

Sakura looked at Ino, but wasn't surprised in the slightest. She knew that Ino, like pretty much all of the other kids, had no knowledge of Kyuubi's rampage. Though the thought of telling her freind out of good nature seemed like the right thing to do, Sakura also thought about how that would change Ino's out-look on Naruto. After all that happened in the last six hours, the last thing Sakura wanted to do, was put Naruto through any more greif, by telling someone else what he was infamous for. She just couldn't do it, nor would she ever consider it again.

So she lied...

"I-I have... no idea...", Sakura said.

Ino acknowledged her friends words, and looked back out the window, with worry, "I... I don't know why, but...", Ino began, with worry.

Sensing ths almost immediately, Sakura kept her stare locked on Ino.

"but I'm... scared... for Naruto...", the blonde said; finishing what she was saying.

Sakura flinched slightly, but relived herself, as she felt the exact same way.

"I just have a bad feeling...", Ino continued to no one, in particular.

At that moment, the voice of Mrs. Haruno quietly echoed from within the kitchen, _"Yes... ... ... ... As always, Yuhari, I'll protect her with my life... ... ... Of course. _Ino!", she called out.

Hesitating at first, Ino left the living-room and entered the kitchen, where she saw Mrs. Haruno holding out the phone for her.

"It's your mother...", Mrs. Haruno said, a bit solemnly.

For some strange reason, Ino felt a large lump form in her throat as she reached to grab the phone. Putting it up to her ear, Ino began to speak.

"Mom...? ... ... Yeah, I'm oka-... Mom, whats wrong...? ... ... ... ... How can you sit there and tell me everythings fine? Why are you crying...? ... ... ... M-Mom what are you talking about...? ... ... ... Is dad okay? What's going on? ... ... ... ... ... ... ... I... I-I love you too, Mom, but-", warm tears of despair began to build up at the rim of Ino's eyes as she continued the conversation, "-but whats wrong? You're acting like something really bad is about to happen. What are you not telling me? ... ... ... ... ... I will, but... do you want me to come home? ... ... ... O-Okay, but... why... ... ... ... ... I... I promise, but Mom... you're scaring me. What are you going to do?"

There was a breif moment of silence and hesitation on Yuhari Yamanaka's end, before answering.

"... ... ... ... ... Mom, I... ... ... ... ... Okay, I will. I love you", Ino said before the pain-filled sobs of her mother rang within her ears, causing Ino to start sobbing with sorrowful confusion, " Mom, please don't cry?... ... I will, I promise... Okay... Bye...", Ino said, before handing the phone back to Mrs. Haruno, who also had tears running down her face.

"Yuhari... ... ... ... Yes... ... ... Okay, you should get some place safe, too... ... Be well, Yuhari... Good-bye...", Mrs. Haruno ended the phone conversation, and looked at the vastly confused Ino with worry and concerne.

Ino stared back at her second mother with the same teary eyes as before. Mrs. Haruno called for Sakura, who was already at the entrance of the kitchen. Walking toward the two, Sakura's expression was filled with more worry than before, but was taken by surprise when her mother took both young genin into her arms and showed no sighns of letting go. The embrace was strong, motherly and protective, while also being as loving and concerning at the same time. The trio stayed like that for a little while longer, when Sakura and Ino felt Mrs. Haruno tremble with troubled and fearful sobs.

At first they thought they were hearing things, but when they listened a little while longer, they, too, began crying. Call it a parent/offspring type of thing.

------

Back outside of Konoha, Kyuubi and Naruto continued their unlikely conversation. The blonde genin had ended up resting his back upon the fox's left upper fore-leg with his hands behind his head, while Kyuubi, himself, was now lying on his stomach, leaning his head upon his right upper fore-leg.

"Oh, I get it now... The only reason I'm still alive, is because the seal is still in affect, and that I performed a... what was it again?", Naruto asked.

**"A Jinchuuriki Summoning Pact, Kit. Though it was an uncanny coincedence that it happened, using the blood from the gaping wound on your pathetic human form to use your summoning jutsu resulted in my appearance and ultimately formed the Pact. If the wound had been anywhere else, you would have died**", Kyuubi explained.

Hearing this, Naruto smiled widely and looked up at the gargantuan fox, "Cool! So that means I can summon you whenever I want?!", he eagerly asked.

Kyuubi scratched his snout with his pinky claw**, "No, no, no, Kit. You're missing the point. Now that you've made the Summoning Pact, you can indeed bring forth my wrath, but it absolutely must be, when your life is at it's minimum; when you've been brutalized... maimed. Do you understand, Kit?", **he said.

Naruto shuddered with both, the thought of the conditions, and his sheer disappointment, "Dammit... Yeah, I understand", he said with his dissapointment in plain sight.

Silence fell upon the two sentiant beings for a time, before Naruto broke it up.

"Say... Kyuubi?", Naruto said.

**"What now, Kit?", **Kyuubi responded.

Naruto's expression grew serious and the demon fox could sense that something was troubling him.

"I... guess I've been... avoiding the question that I really want to ask you...", he said.

Kyuubi looked down at the boy; curious as to what he was getting at, **"If it involves the stringy disgusting abomination known as Ramen, then save it, Kit...", **he huffed, closing his eyes with slight irritaion.

"No, no. Its not that... I just... want to why you attacked my village all those years ago", Naruto said, rather nostalgically.

Kyuubi slowly opened his eyes and looked down at the genin lying back upon his frontal fore-leg, **"Are you serious? Don't vex me with such blasphomy! I was defending myself!!", **Kyuubi exclaimed.

"Defending? What do you mean?", Naruto asked.

Kyuubi sighed, **What do you think, Kit? There I was, following the scent of Orochi, when I came across your lowly village. The scent was strong, I knew was getting close... but before I could go on, some JACK ASS shot an ARROW in my eye!!! MY EYE!!! OF ALL PLACES!!!! Do you have any idea how IRRITATING that is, Kit?!?! I haulted my search for Orochi to find the wise guy who did that, only to be bombarded with a menagerie of puny human weapons. I was infuriated!!! What would you have done?!", **Kyuubi yelled with anger.

Naruto looked back up at the youkou with a face of sudden understanding. Thinking about it, Naruto would get really pissed if someone just up and tried kill you. Of course, thinking about it deeper, he actually _was_ getting pissed. Despite the fact that Kyuubi was a demon and not traditionally a trust-worthy one, at that, the voice in the back of Naruto's head told him that the fox wasn't lying; Konoha brought that tradegy upon themselves.

**"I would have simply gone around the damn village if they haden't attacked me. Then, after a battle that lasted hours on end, that BLASTED Yondaime sealed me within you, Kit... Twelve years... twelve years and now Yamata no Orochi's trail as vanished... Rrrrrrrrrrrr...", **Kyuubi growled.

Naruto frowned deeply, "Hmph... So its because of their own stupidity that you were sealed within someone that they would choose to hate", he said with his anger rising.

Kyuubi sensed Naruto's sudden change in demeanor and looked down at the genin

"All of that... because of their stupid mistake...", Naruto continued.

Kyubbi stared at the blonde ninja for a moment longer, before leaning his head upon his fore-leg again.

**"It still hurts... doesn't it, Kit... what she did to you?"**

-

Jiraiya knew that it was probably a bad idea, but he started to relax at the words that he had heard from Kyuubi, himself. He really couldn't give a damn less about Konoha. He was merely searching for this... Orochi.

"Hmm... Orochi... So the Nine-tailed Fox was... Uh-oh...", the ero-sannin quietly exlclaimed, "Everyone at Konoha must've been alerted to Kyuubi's presence. I have to tell the old man what happened here, before Naruto gets back to the village"

With that decision, Jiraiya lept off into the trees and and trauded off to Konoha.

_"Still... what Kyuubi explains adds up, well enough. So, what will Naruto do_...", Jiraiya thought to himself, _"I've lots of explaining to do. All who know of Kyuubi's attack from twelve years ago will get far too suspiscious when they see Naruto walking around like nothing happened. That's a problem in and of itself, but if word got out to the villagers that he's able to summon the beast... I have to hurry!!!"_

With that last thought, the Toad Sage quadrupled his already unbelievable speed to get to his old home.

-

**"You can't be serious, Kit...", **Kyuubi griped at what he had just heard.

Naruto picked himself up off of the giant Kitsune's limb and brushed himself off, "Trust me... if I'm gonna get any where else in my training before the Chunin Exams a week from now, then I have to do this.", he said with undying determination.

Kyuubi shook his head, **"You humans don't make any sense to me, with your** **_ideals_** **and _Nindos_, or whatever the Hell you call them", **he said; thouroghly giving up trying to understand Naruto's reasons for doing what he was about to do.

Naruto turned around and looked straight up at Kyuubi, "Well, Fox, I know how much you hate it in there, but its time to get back in your cage", he said with a smile that somehow infuriated Kyuubi to no end.

The demon sighed, "**Fine... just get it over with...", **he bitterly conceded.

Naruto laced his hands together, lifted them to his head and concentrated, " KAI!!!", he shouted.

With that shout, Kyuubi was immediately swallowed by an explosion of smoke. When the gas cleared, the fox was gone and Naruto's seal slowly lost it's firey brilliance. Of course it was at this very moment, that Naruto suddenly felt a radical energy the likes of which he had never experienced before, course through his entire being.

"Whoa...", he said, "WHOA!!!!!! What's this feeling?!?!?! This energy?!?!? I've... I've never felt so... so GOOD!!!!! Fire!!! I'm on FIRE!!!! What's this power flowing through me?!?!?!"

Naruto clinched his fist and stared at it with intent as his body began to tremble wildly at the new energy he has been subjected to... and he liked it.

"YYYYYYYYESSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I've never FELT SO GOOD!!!!!!! I feel like I can do anything!!!!! **_WOW_**!!!!!!!", Naruto shouted with powerful vigor, before he jumped into the trees and started hoppin' along to get to his home in speeds that he has never accomplished.

As he hopped along Naruto began to talk to himself, "I wonder... I wonder if this is becasue of that... Jin--churakuuuu-something that Kyuubi mentioned. I feel invincible!", he said as he effortlessly hopped from one tree to another without the slightest bit of difficulty controling his chakra.

"I've never had this much control either. I'm not one hundred percent sure how it happened, but DAMN!!!!!", he said before remembering the task that lie before him

_"Well, before I get to excited, there is... that. I have to... I guess she deserves at least that much...", _Naruto thought glumly to himself.

------

Minutes later...

Naruto had jumped through his last tree, performing several airborne somersaults, before landing proptly on the ground. With a beaming smile on his face, Naruto started running toward the main gates of Konoha, but for some reason, they were closed. As Naruto ran, a sharp, yet distant sound tore through the air on his left side, and he could hear it almost perfectly for some reason. Taking only a split second to react, Naruto skidded to a hault, while leaning backwards, when a kunai knife shot through the bushes and barely missed his face; leaving a long slash on his forehead protector.

Before the kunai passed him completely, Naruto used reflexes that were far beyond his knowledge to hook his finger within the loop-hole of the weapon's handle; catching it without fail. The VERY SECOND he did this, many, many, MANY of other kunai peirced out of the forested area behind him. At the very same speed and reaction time used to catch the previously thrown weapon, Naruto sprung forward while horizontally spinning; barely dodging EVERY last kunai thrown at him. As time suddenly began slow and warp, Naruto's mind began to heavily question how he just did what he just did.

Sprawling his arms and legs out; avoiding several more kunai, Naruto quickly noticed the last two weapons shooting towards him. With skill that wasn't even plausible for a genin, the blonde ninja slashed his newly aquired kunai, using the leaverage he gained from his crazy spinning, to knock one of the two knives away. Flipping his body to a proper standing position, while airborne, Naruto easily caught the last remaining kunai with his free hand, before he landed perfectly on the ground.

Figuring that questioning just HOW in the FUCKLES he was able to do all of that without batting an eye, Naruto immediately assumed a fighting stance properly fit when holding two kunai knives.

"WHOES THERE?!?!?!", the young genin shouted.

Before he even had a chance the blink, Naruto was suddenly pinned from all sides... by kunai and dagger weilding Anbu Black Ops. Every... single inch of his entire body had the threateningly sharp weapons egded on it. Naruto froze in place, as he looked around intently at the shinobi that could kill him at am moment's notice.

"What the-... Anbu?!", Naruto exclaimed, while maintaining the whiley look ob his face.

"Drop them...", the captain of the Anbu squad calmly ordered, "Or die..."

Suddenly feeling an undeniable wave of fear sweep over his soul, Naruto did what he was told and dropped the kunai from his hands. Before time went on any further, a voice echoed from behind them all.

"Let him go!", the feminane, surly voice of Anko Mitarashi sprung out.

The Anbu captain looked at the special jounin, whoes hands were stashed in her pocket, "What? But what about-"

"-By order of Lord Hokage!", Anko interjected.

The captain flinched back. With that ordred, all of the Anbu slowly... _slowly_... lowered their weapons from Naruto, as to make certain that he didn't make any sudden move. Hell, the boy wasn't goin' nowhere. After waiting for what seemed like Limbo's eternity for Naruto, the Anbu Black Ops retreated from the scene without a trace. Naruto remained froze in place with his unbarable fear, before plummeting on his ass, trembling with terror.

"W-W-W-W-Why-Di-D-D-D-Did-Did they ata-tataaa-tack me?! I've never been surrounded by so much death!!!!", Naruto stammered retardedly.

Anko never bat a single eye, "Naruto Uzumaki...", she called out, stopping Naruto's trembling, "Come with me... to the Central Building", she said before turning around and talking into a speaker device located within the collar of her jacket, "Open the gates"

At her words, the main gates of Konoha slid open and teh brunette walked toward them.

Staring at the Hotness-I mean, uh... Anko... in confusion, Naruto rose to his feet and didn't really bother question why... He just followed.

_"What the Hell was that? A genin of Naruto's level would have been killed at the very most after a strike like that... from the Anbu no, less. But this boy... he doesn't have a scratch on his body. Since when could he do that?"_

-

Once Anko and Naruto entered Konoha, the blonde genin was immediately bewildered at what he was seeing... Ney; of what he _wasn't_ seeing...

Nothing.

As the two shinobi walked down the streets of Konoha, it was as though walking through a ghost-town. The wind picking up strams of sand added to the ominous scene. Of couse... this is when Naruto snapped.

"Okay, Anko; what the Hells goin' on? Why did the Anbu attack me? Why are we going to see the old man? Why does this place look dead-and since when the Hell did we ever have tumble-weeds?!", Naruto shouted while pointing at a random tumble-weed rolling across their path.

Anko found herself frowning at the knuckle-heads questions, "You talk too much. Just shut up and follow me, kid", she ordered.

Since Naruto basically had to deal with two ass-holes today, he simply huffed and thre his arms in a cris-cross.

As they turned several more corners and traveled more along the streets; edging closer and closer to the Central Building, Naruto noticed a slight shade of pink at a distance to his right side. Before he decided to pay it no mind, the young ninja stopped in his tracks and looked at the source of pink; seeing the very object of his goal before training.

Noticing that a second set of foot-steps was no longer with her, Anko turned around only to see Naruto trauding off in a comlpetely different direction.

"Hey. Where are you going?", Anko called.

"Sorry Anko, but there's something really important I have to take care of, before we go", Naruto said without turning to look at her.

Anko hesitated at first, before she sighed in slight exasperation, "Make it quick!", she ordered.

-

Sakura Haruno HAD to get out of her house. Despite her mother's demands to stay in her room, the pink haired genin found it to be a small prison, of sorts; cluttering her to death without a chance to walk off her frustration... her worry for Naruto. Of course, the answer was right in front of her...

WINDOW!!!

Just another thing that Mrs. Haruno seems to always forget... is that her daughter is a ninja now... possiblities are present.

Anyway, Sakura was solemnly walking down the empty streets in her attempt to calm her mind. Of course it was at this time, that she thought that her worry for Naruto was getting the best of her when she saw a shade of orange in the distance.

"Dammit... Look at me. I'm a complete nut-case", Sakura said to herself.

She really thought she was losing it when she heard her name being called. It couldn't be.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura!", called the ultra familiar voice of Naruto Uzumaki.

Hearing the voice that vividly, Sakura's heart leapt and her worry quickly died, "Naruto? Naruto!", she shouted before running toward the blonde Kitsune's direction.

Seeing Sakura run toward him, caused Naruto's face to blanken. For a reason that I'm sure we all know, he just wasn't that happy to see her. Once Sakura was close enough, she had every soul burning intention to throw her arms around Naruto and never let go. However, when a flash of memories of what transpired only hours ago came into mind, Sakura simply haulted in her tracks face to face with Naruto, who merely stopped with his hands in his pocket.

"Naruto, where were you? I was so worried.", she said, while looking him square in his eyes.

Naruto's face remained as blank and an empty page, "... Really...", he said as though he were not convinced... at all.

"Of course I was worried! I heard this loud roar from... from something and you weren't here and-"

"Sakura...", Naruto interjected.

Sakura stopped and looked at Naruto with uncertainty, "Y-Yes...?", she hesitated, suddenly feeling great worry as to what Naruto had to say.

Naruto retained the blankness in his face as he closed his eyes, "I didn't come here to talk, really. I have something important I gotta get to. I did want to say something to you, though...", he said with just as little emotion as he retained in his face.

Sakura unitentionally gulped hard when she heard those words, "Really...? Well, what did you want to say?", she said, while inwardly cursing herelf for allowing this to continue.

Naruto wasted no time in the slightest, "Sakura...? You remember when we were kids?", he asked in a barely noticable melonchaly demeanor.

"Y-Yeah...", Sakura answered.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, "Well... So do I... and I remember... making a very huge mistake; one that I think caused a lot of greif...", he continued.

Sakura harbored a look of sudden confusion at Narto's words, _"A mistake... what does he mean?", _she thought.

Suddenly, a long buried memory of what happened the day before everything went sour appeared within Sakura's mind.

/\/\/\/\**FLASHBACK**/\/\/\/\

Young Sakura had been sitting under a tree with her knees hugged to her chest; crying... crying hard and loud. She said that they wouldn't make fun of her forhead if she didn't hide it. She promised... but the results stood the same. The other kids made fun of her even more because they were able to see how big it actually was when she wore her hair back. As Sakura cried harder and harder, she failed to notice a freindly and familar young blonde boy stand over her. Kneeling down in front of her, the blonde boy called her name.

"Sakura-chan?", he said.

Sakura shot her teary eyes up at the boy who called her and immediately lifted her hands to her forehead.

"Naruto-kun! No!! Don't look at me (sniff)... please...", Sakura cried.

Young Naruto tilted his had in sad and sympathetic confusion, "What's wrong, Sakura-chan? Does your head hurt?", he asked, while reaching his hand for the hands that were covering his freinds forhead.

Sakura choked a dstressed whimper, before she edged further back agaist the tree, which proved rather usless, because Naruto simply followed and put his hand upon the pink haired girl's.

"Please, Naruto-kun... My forehead is hidious... Ino-chan (sniff) said that they wouldn't laugh at me... She (sniff)... she promised... but they... they", Sakura whined.

Sakura's arms weakened under the pressure that Naruto put upon them, as he tried to uncover her forehead. Eventually, the pink haired girl's arms were lowered and Sakura didn't feel she had the strength or the will to lifted them again. She averted eye-contact with Naruto and started heaving hiccups through her sadness. Naruto caressed Sakura's forhead; removing the loose strands of her pink hair to fully expose it.

"But Sakura-chan, your forehead is so big... why wouldanyone laugh at it?", Naruto said, as he found himself allured by the sight and feel of Sakura's forehead.

Hearing Naruto's words, Sakura's heaves became stronger, as a fresh stream of tears began to fall down her face.

"You shouldn't hide the very thing that make you different from the others, Sakura-chan. Your forehead is the best thing about you", Naruto complimented with the confident and bright smile that Sakura loved so much, "Its beautiful"

Sakura's moped out expression changed to that of surprise mixed with sheer relief at what she ad heard. When Naruto stopped caressing her forehead, Sakura almost spoke to protest...

Until...

The young female felt soft and warm lips press against the center of her forehead. Sakura's eyes widened when she felt it. Naruto's kiss was so warm and welcoming. She could feel herself melting at his touch. Neither moved... neither bidged... they just sat there. Eventually, Naruto pulled back and smiled at Sakura.

"You should never hide the very thing that makes you... you, Sakura-chan!", Naruto said with blazing enthusiasm and loving understanding.

Despite her sould burning JOY, Sakura's face scunched up and a fresh stream of tears rolled down her face.

"Naruto-kun...", she choked through a series of cracks in her voice.

Naruto's head tilted with concerne, "Huh? What's wrong, Sakura-chan?", he asked

/\/\/\/\**END FLASHBACK**/\/\/\/\

Remembering that day, caused Sakura's face to sadden greatly, "W-What are you talking about?", she asked.

Naruto didn't hesitate in the slightest, "The kisses... both of them. Quite possible the worst thing that a monster like me could've done to you... and I'm sorry, Sakura", he said very solemnly.

Hearing his words, Sakura's eyes and mouth gaped open as she felt powerful waves of sadness, guilt, and fear smash into her.

Naruto turned his back to leave, "Well, I guess that's all... I'll see you around", he said before walking away without giving Sakura another thought.

Seeing Naruto vanish into the distance... seeing him disappear, caused Sakua's eyes to squint with sorrow as tears of pure greif and loss poured down her face; more than ever before.

"Naruto...", she choked out to a whisper through her dominant saddness, "Naruto...!", she said agin, managing to choke out more of her voice to a pathetic snivel.

As Sakura looked down to the ground, she saw Naruto's shadow drift away from her. In a childish and uncharacteristic manner, Sakura lifted her foot forward and brushed it back in a pitiable attempt to bring the blonde genin back where he was.

"...Come back, Naruto-kun..."

* * *

**_NaruxSaku goodness!!!!! Well... goodness in... one way or... another... ... ... ANYWAY(!) I hope you enjoyed and I wouldn't mind y'all droppin me some o' them reviews so my inspriration doesn't die. It's depressing to see when you're not getting as many reveiws as you used to :(_**

**_Peace..._**

**_PS: (again) Hope I've sparked some positive interests in my plot so far._**


	7. Naruto's Evolution

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_MMM-YEEESSS!!! The reviews grant me POWER!!!! I am mucho-greatful that I got the usual number of reveiws under my belt. And I owe it all to the readers who have stayed tride and true to Fury Guilt and Love. THANK YOU!!!! To express my appreciation, I, Craine, will introduce a fun little peice of the story that I think each and every one of you are going to love. As for what it is... well, why don't I shut up and get on with it, huh?_**

**_Poor, Naruto... Poor, poor Naruto_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 7

* * *

After Naruto's little 'task', he walked back to Anko, who had been tapping her foot on the ground impatiently. When the blonde boy did show up in front of her, Anko nearly socked him upside his head, but since they were a little pressed for time, she decided against it. 

"Took you long enough!", Anko shouted, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto averted his eyes, "Yeah, sorry. Business I had to take care, and all that which rather", he said nonchalantly.

Seeing the infamous Number One, Hyper-active, Knuckle-head Ninja; Naruto Uzumaki act so melonchaly, and not at all hyper-active, Anko softened her look and started to wonder what brought on such a change. Given the circumstances, asking such a question would earn her the dunce-cap, seen as how Kyuubi was just here not too long ago. Pushing all of those thoughts aside, however, the brunette special jounin hardened her expression once again.

"Whatever. Look, we don't have any more time to waste. Kick it up a notch and try to keep up, kid", Anko said a little tauntingly, "But before we go..."

Naruto looked up at Anko with a questioning stare.

"Take off that head band", she said.

Naruto's eyebrow raised in confusion, and lifted his hand up to the head band in question.

"Why...? Whats wrong with my-", Naruto began before he brushed his hand against a long gash upon the metal of the band, "Awwww, GOD... **DAMMIT**!!!!!", he shouted, before ripping the hear-gear off of his person, "I JUST had this thing polished! WHAT THE HELL?!"

Anko smiled, "Hey, thats the least of your worries, kid. Just be glad that I told you about, or you probably would have been...", she stopped herself in mid-sentence.

Naruto stopped blaring at his slashed head-band and looked up at Anko again, "Huh? Would have been what, Anko?", he asked with genuine curiosity.

"N-Nothing... Lets go!", she said before vanishing in a flash of her jounin speed.

Seeing Anko disappear, Naruto lagged around for a moment longer, seeing that Sakura had not left her previous spot in the far distance. Somewhere deep inside of him, he felt as though he did the right thing and felt a little lighter than before.

_"Had to be done sometime, or another...", _Naruto thought to himself, before stashing the first head band that he had ever worn in his pocket for old time sakes.

He, then vanished with his newly aquired (and highly entoxicating) speed.

-

The moment that Naruto vanished out of sight completely, Sakura legs finally gave way to her overwelming greif, and crashed to her knees with the heart-wretching notion that she had finally done it... She had destroyed and pushed the most important person in her world away. With tears still pouring down her face, Sakura began to shiver wildly despite the 80 degree temperature outside. The pink haired kunoichi slowly wrapped her arms around herself as she wallowed in self-pity.

_"Sakura! Sakura!!", _the voice of her mother echoed from a distance.

_"Hey, Sakura! Where are you?!", _the other voice of her freind, Ino followed suit.

Sakura didn't respond. Not only did she not want to, but she also felt as though she hadn't the energy to shout back; she was just far too drained.

When Mrs. Haruno came around the corner of the building that was behind Sakura, the pink haired mother immediately spotted her little one on her knees, shaking like a leaf.

"Sakura!!!", she shouted with unchallenged relief, before dashing over to her daughter.

Hearing Mrs. Haruno not too far away, Ino run to where she heard her voice, in the hopes that she heard right. Mrs. Haruno ran around to her daughters other side, looking down at her, only to see her crying her eyes out.

"Sakura! Oh, my sweet Sakura, you had me worried sick", Mrs, Haruno said, before crashing to her own knees and placing her hands upon her daughter's shoulders.

Sakura didn't bother to look at the woman who had the GAUL to touch her.

"Don't ever do that to me again, Sakura! What if something really bad happened to you?!", Mrs. Haruno exclaimed.

"...Go away...", Sakura whispered, before lifting her head to glare hatefully at her mother, "Its all your fault..."

Mrs. Haruno flinched, "W-What?", she said, as she was very confused.

Sakura's face changed from hateful and angry, to hateful and sad very quickly, "Its all your fault... He hates me and its all because of you...", she said with more saddness.

Now, it was just plain obvious. Mrs. Haruno suddenly found herself becoming really sad, herself. However, given the circumstances, she continued feining ignorance.

"W-What are you saying?", she said.

"Don't lie to me you cruel bitch...", Sakura spat with her voice pitching to a whine and her nose starting to run, "He was the best thing to happen to me, and you made me throw it all away..."

Seeing her daughters tears become more feice, Mrs, Haruno reflexable locked her daughter into a loving embrace, "Sakura, I... I did what I had to-"

"I hate you...", Sakura said with spite.

That... hurt. Never had Mrs. Haruno EVER expected her daughter to say such things, esspecially adressed to her. To make things worse, it was said with secerity and painful despair Without realizing it, the pink haired mother tightened her embrace.

"Sakura...", she said.

Feeling her will and strength giving way to her overwelming greif, Sakura fell forward and buried her head within her mother's well-bosomed chest despite her weakened efforts to push away.

"I hate you", Sakura repeated.

Mrs. Haruno shut her eyes tightly and clinched her teeth as she felt as though her heart were tearing to peices. Tears began to build up at the rim of her eyes and her voice became shaky.

"Sakura... Please... Please don-"

"I hate you...!", Sakura spited once again; crying harder and harder, "I hate you!

Mrs. Haruno finally snapped. The tears that she held back, flooded down her face with terrible saddness and unwittingly tightened her embrace more and more, as she fell into a pit of heart-broken sobs. Hearing her mother's sobs, Sakura's resolve weakened greatly, but she retained the three word and repeated them over and over just to visciously attack her; to break her; to destroy the woman who had ruined her chance to be with someone who was truly one of a kind...

And it was working far beyond perfectly.

"I hate you!", Sakura started to break down, "You made me drive him away... I hate you!!!"

Mrs. Haruno's sobs became more frantic and desperate, "God, stop it... Please stop. I'm so sorry, Sakura... I'M SO SORRY!", she screamed with pain and smothered with shame, "Please forgive me..."

Sakura just didn't want to stop there. There was no way that she wanted to let her mother off that easily for what she had done. She wanted to ruin her; to crumble her pride into nothing and make her pay dearly shattering her chance to be happy... but... she couldn't do it.

Sakura gave one loud sob before screaming, "MOM!!!!", she yelled; pressing her head from left to right upon her mother's chest.

There, they cried together for what seemed like an eternity for a certain blonde kunoichi who had been watching with teary emotion.

------

Two hours later...

The sun was beginning to set upon Konoha. A very large and bulky building that was still under contruction, stood on the far west-side of the village; mangifying the size and brilliant orange glow of the falling sun. Atop one of the wooden beams of the unfinished building was a lone figurer walking ever so slowly upon it; trauding in a perfectly straight line without the slightest fear of falling off. The figure was none other that a really pissed off looking Naruto with his orange jacket removed and tied around his waist; baring his pure black T-shirt. He recieved a new head band, but decided to tie it around his arm instead.

"I don't belive this...", Naruto said to himself, as he continued his purposeless walk, "Even now... they refused to except it... Why?"

Unable to come up with answers by himself, Naruto unconsiously heard a familiar echoing voice, ring throughout his head. Ignoring this at first; thinking that it might have been his memories acting on their own, Naruto kept his slow walking pace. Then, he heard it again, and immediately knew who and what it was. Before he realized, the young blonde blacked out completely and found himself in front of the cage of Kyuubi no Kitsune once again.

-

Not even flinching, Naruto looked into the cage, _"What do you want Kyuubi?",_ he answered a little rudely, due to his foul mood.

Kyuubi's face emerged from the darkness, **Kit... You should have known that you would've been wasting your time from the beginning. It's just not meant to be...", **the youkou proclaimed.

Naruto spit out of anger, _"I know, dammit... but still; they could have at least tried to hear me out. They're just to caught up in what happened 12 years ago."_

**"Hmmmm... Well, whats done is done, Kit. Unless you are fully prepared to foresake it all, summoning me is not an option... Although it pisses me the HELL OFF for having to say it, let alone think about it"**

_"I guess you're right, Kyuubi. I just wish I could make them understand."_

**"Then you'd be attempting the impossible, Kit. Few can actually grasp the fact that destroying and slaughtering is not my nature. To seek battles beyond par... is what _I_ live for"**

Naruto laughed_, "Well, whatever..."_

Their was a breif moment of silence until**, "So, Kit... You actually appologized to her. I still can't believe you did that. She threw your affections out the window, CONSTANTLY lectured you like she was better than you in every possible aspect, and finally tore you a new one with her abundant bitchiness. What part of that equation gave you the notion that she deserved an appology?"**

Naruto's face blankened again at hearing this, _"Sakura... she must've really freaked out when I kissed her back then. I figured thats why she turned the next day. I feel so stupid to think that she might have been playing hard to get..."_

**"Yeah, I guess that was pretty stupid of you. Not that I'm surprised, but..."**

_"Go to Hell"_

Kyuubi sighed, **"Why do you keep telling me to go back there? The service was horrible"**

Naruto blinked twice, before chuckling happily at Kyuubi's natural sarcasm, _"You know what, Kyuubi? You're really somethin' else. From all of the stories I've heard about you, none of them ever said that you'd be such a kick to hang out with"_

Kyuubi was silent... **"... ... I still hate you...",** the fox said bluntly.

Naruto laughed again, before straightening himself, _"Alright, fox. I know you didn't call me here just so we could talk over a cup of tea. What do you want?"_

**"Ah, yes, of course. Well, as you have probably been able to figure out, you've been experiencing a few... changes"**

Naruto nodded.

**"Hn... That... would be an unexpected side-effect of the Summoning Pact, Kit. You may have noticed that you've become faster with sharpened senses, correct?"**

Naruto smiled widely, _"Oh, Hell YEAH! Its so cool! I feel like I know the world around me alot better. Down side is, I keep hearing the tacks of even the smallest, most insignificant bugs."_

**"Umm... Yeah... You get used to that... The point is, now that the Jincuuriki Summoning Pact has been sealed, my incredible senses and more of my power... are now yours, Kit"**

_"Ohohoho YEAH! So thats the power that flows through me?! Very nice!!! But... wait, I have a question. How could all of that happen. Why so much for one accident"_

**Hmm... I've figured that one out already. When your flesh was torn in that crevass, the power that I had poured into you at that moment, coursed it's way to the wound for some emergency healing. Combined with the fact that I. myself, poured even more of my chakra to heal your wound quickly, furthers classifys it all. Understand, Kit?"**

_"Hmm... Yeah, I do"_

Kyuubi blinked, **"Wow... you... you do? Holy crud. Could it be, that another side-effect of the Pact has made you a--dare I say it-- intellegant life form? Will wonders never CEASE?!"**

Naruto scoffed, before a huge smile came across his face, _"Who cares what other side-effects it has! I'm stronger and faster now, YEAH!!!!"_

Kyuubi rolled his red eyes, **"Yeah, yeah. That's very awesome and what-not, but thats not the only reason I called you here"**

Naruto's smile vanished as he stared at Kyuubi with piqued curiousity, _"Okay?"_

Kyuubi's eyes dimmed, **"Kit... For the sake of you, me, and all that is pure and sacred in our humble blue planet, PLEASE... CHANGE your GOD DAMN CLOTHES?!?!?!"**

Naruto looked down at his garments and tugged at them_ "WHAT?! Whats wrong with my clothes?"_

**"What's RIGHT with your clothes, Kit?! For God's sake, you look like a mango with eyeballs! You have no IDEA how humiliating it is to be the demon with a vessel who couldn't dress properly to save his life! Just go home and change into something mo-ooooh, thats right... I forgot, thats all you have; the same brand of the same clothes... ... ... Pathetic"**

_"Oh stuff it, Fox..."_

**"My point is, get to a store or something to change out of those detestable rags... Oh, and, Kit?"**

_"What now?"_

**"Watch your step..."**

**-**

Out of nowhere, Naruto found himself on the plain of reality... Unfortunately, his right foot was looming over the very edge of the building that he was walking on... and it was a long way down. As Naruto slowly began to teeter off of the edge, the most comical of surprised looks that he has every plastered on his face, came into play, before he immediately stopped himself by effortlessly pouring chakra into his feet to stop his death-drop; standing horizontally on the flat end of the wooden beam.

NAruto sighed in exsasperating relief, "Man... Things have really taken a turn in the last 12 hours", he said to himself.

With that last word, Naruto skillfully and dexeriously hopped, slided, and flipped off of multiple parts of the unfinished building, before landing perfectly upon the ground, where he stashed his hands in his pocket and walked off in a seemingly random direction as though nothing was goin' on.

------

As Naruto walked through the ghost-town (more or less), he noticed that every last store on his path was closed. Houses her locked tight, shops were baricaded; everything was on lock-down. Thanks to the Jounin Council, however, Naruto was no longer in the dark about why people had fled within their homes, but it certainly didn't make him feel any better about their final decision...

It disgusted him.

_"Jeez... Well, I guess there's no use fussing over it. I'll just go to 'My Store' and pick out some new threads. Maybe Kyuubi was right, in a heart-less, ass hole sort of fashion... but whatever", _the blonde Kitsune thought to himself, before walking up to a building that didn't seem to be closed at all.

Walking into the building without hesitation, Naruto stopped to look at his surroundings and wasn't surprised in the slightest to see the store empty, but it was still a lovely convinience for him. As he continued to look at all of the things that he had suddenly gained a new interest for, Naruto was suddenly greeted by an excited female voice.

"Oh, Naruto-kun! Please come in, come in!", the voice enthused.

Naruto plastered a tired yet somehow satisfied smile on his face when he walked further into the store to be greeted by a beautiful clerk.

"Hoi, Yoshuna-san...", Naruto greeted with a simple wave.

From around the corner, came a young women who was in the age range of of her late teens. Her hair blue hair was cut short at the back, save for the side-bangs which delicately hung over the sides of her face. Her eyes were a bit on the rounded side with deep and attractive brown pupils. Her face was slinder and not at all bulky. She sported and petite, yet fit and defined body (with the curves in aaaaaall the right places). Her skin was silky smooth with a dark tone to her skin; a perfect light tan. She wore a smooth, black leather jacket with a plain white shirt underneath which exposed her well toned mid-drift. An attention grabbing blue short skirt complimented her curvy waist, while exposing her long and nicely build legs. She worn simple shin-high boots.

Cupping her hands together, Yoshuna greeted her favorite costumer with a beaming smile when she approached him.

"Are you looking for something in particular?", she asked politely.

Naruto looked around and quickly noticed that the store had almost been CLEANED... OUT!

"Well, damn! I _was_, but it looks like everyone in the village beat me too it. What happened here?", Naruto said.

Yoshuns frowned, "What's that supposed to mean? You think that I can't get a decent clean every one and awhile?", she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Exactly!", Naruto answered.

Youshuna slapped her forehead and laughed, "Typical Naruto-kun... So what are you looking for anyway?", she asked, trying to keep the gravy-train rollin'.

"Um, yeah. Before I answer that, you need to tell what brought on the mondo sells. I never SEEN this place look so empty!", Naruto exclaimed.

Yoshuna turned around, signaling NAruto to follow her, which he did, "It was a crazy day. Costumors; ninja and civilian alike, came storming into my shop put of NOWHERE! Most of them just came, grabbed several weapons, supplies and of ninja gear and simply left. But what really hooked my attention was that several jounin and chuunin came hear as well. I've never been so swamped in my life! Of course, things have taken a major slow-down, so here I am; wondering why the Hell I was comlaining about getting smashed when it's the only other thing I know what to do with my life", she said.

Naruto's face fell, "Oh... Well, I think I can explain that little peice with the mark on my body", he said nonchalantly.

Curious as to what Naruto was saying, Yoshuna turned stopped and turned around to face him. When she saw what he mentioned.

"Oh... You mean the Kyuubi", she said, knowingly.

Heh-heh-heh... Surprised? Well, lets just say that NAruto calls this 'His Store' for a reason;) Now, Yoshuna saw what Naruto was talking about, but also noticed how worn and torn his close looked.

"For the love of pie! You look like Hell, Naruto-kun!", she exclaimed while looking over Naruto's entire form intently, "We need to fix you up with some fresh new clothes, hun"

Naruto smiled, "Yoshuna-san, you read my mind, which... still frightens me to this very day...", he said.

They both shared a hardy laugh, before Yoshuna guided Naruto to the clothing aile.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. Because you're my favorite costumer and you're in serious need of some clothes, its on the house today"

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

Things have started to simmer down amongst the people of Konoha. With the dreaded anticipation of Kyuubi's attack disapating, due to the massive no-show of the demon, the people slowly but surely crawled from their holes. The majority of businesses were slower to pick up off of the ground, however. BUT(!) one of the places of buisness; The BBQ restruant to be persice, was having a grand ol' time keeping up with the constant orders they been recieving. At the restraunt, four of their regular constumers have arrived, due to the complaints and demands of the portly one of the group.

It was like things hadn't changed a bit. Team Asuma had sat down for a hevty serving of delectable meaty goodness. Of course, three of them were taking there time enjoying their food, the other was scarving it all down like it was nothing... literally, nothing. Asuma stopped eating and looked at his student with a blank face.

"Honestly, Chouji. To this very day, I wonder why you haven't died of food poisoning or something like that", he said.

As though Chouji didn't even hear the guy, he continued to inhale the food before him, as it quickly vanished.

"MORE!!!!", the chubby shinobi hollered.

"Commin' right up!", the cook of the building responded happily from the other side.

Seven orders of barbiqued ribs and fish later (for Chouji at least), Ino rose from her seat, catching the attention of Asuma and Shikamaru.

"Ino?", Asuma said with curiousity, "What's up?"

"I need some action...", she said bluntly.

Hearing those words, out of COMPLETE misunderstanding, Chouji bhoked on a peice of meat that he was devouring, due to the appearant shock that coursed through his head at hearing his teammate's words. Swallowing hard, Chouji saved himself from an ironic demise and stared at Ino.

"What? I was talking about going on a mission or something. Anyone of you wanna come with?", Ino asked.

Shikamaru sunk in his seat, "Hn... You can count me out?", he said nonchalant

Ino frowned, "Oh come on, Shikamaru! When was the last time you got off your ass?", she said.

The lazy ninja sighed, "When I got outta bed to come here. Isn't that enough?", he replied lethargically.

The blonde kunoichi thought about asking Chouji, but then again, the time that he would pick a mission over food would be a mircale of Kami himself... but alas.

"Ino... Are you planning on finding someone to go with you?", Asuma asked.

Ino sighed, "Might as well. I'm totally broke and I figure I may as well get some missions under my belt", she mentioned.

Asuma considered asking his student if she wanted his jounin assistance, but he could tell by the look on her face that she really didn't care, so he leaned back in his seat and smiled.

"Alright then, Ino. Just be careful out there", he warned caringly.

Ino walked out of the restaraunt, after waving, "Don't worry I will, and I be back if I can't find anyone else to go with me...", she assured.

------

Meanwhile at the Haruno House-hold, Sakura was walking down the stairs from her room. Everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours really took it's tole and the pink haired kunoichi decided that she was in some serious need of excersise. However, earlier in the day, she left her house to find anyone who was interested in training with her. Though she didn't ask everyone, Sakura was pretty disappointed that her fellow graduates declined...

Some politely... others rudely... like Neji.

With no other options, Sakura thought that maybe if she would just show up at the Central Building, then maybe she'd get lucky... maybe.

Slipping on her sandals, Sakura walked through her living room to get to the front door. Before she grabbed the door to open it, her mother's voice called her name from behind her.

"Sakura...? Where are you heading off too", Mrs. Haruno asked with worry and just a hint of guilt.

Sakura turned to look at her mother with a half-hearted smile, "Oh... I'm gonna see if there are any missions that need to be done?", she explained.

Mrs. Haruno averted her eyes, "Sakura... I-"

"I know, Mom... I know. I'm sorry too", Sakura interjected.

Sakura and her mother never got a chance to talk at all, due to the exsaustion she suffered after the whole ordeal with Naruto and the 'hate' that she felt for Mrs. Haruno at the time. Sakura fell asleep in her mother's arms right afterwards, and from their she was carried to her house and on the bed. Here she is now; timidly making communication with her mother.

"I... I didn't mean all of those things I said to you, Mom", Sakura said with shameful tears building up within her eyes.

Now that she thought more of it, Sakura felt like shit. Her mother was only trying to look out for her the best way she knew how; to be the best mother that sh knew how to be and she said that she hated her. In a sense, Sakura felt rotten. Of course, those feelings were ever so slowly fading when her mother smiled at her. A sad smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Sakura... ... A-About Naruto..."

Sakura's face suddenly cringed with fright, "Naruto? What?! What happened to him?! Is he hurt?!", she frantically questioned.

Mrs. Haruno quikly shook her head, "No, no, dear! I was... just wondering if you were certain you wanted to leave", she said.

Sakura's facial expression relaxed, before she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, you see, I... figured I should invite him over and... I did"

"You WHAT?!", Sakura exclaimed, "You INVITED HIM HERE?!"

Mrs. Haruno flinched back, not expecting such an outburst from her daughter, "Y-Yes, dear. I saw him late last night and we... talked... a lot. I never felt so horrible about myself in my life. He's such a sweet boy. A little on the hyper side, but he's sweet... He told me that he knew why I... treated him the way I did... and that he didn't blame me, nor did he blame anyone in our village, despite the pain that he felt. He-", she explained.

"You INVITED HIM HERE?!", Sakura shouted, as though she never heard her mother's words, "How could you?! I'm not ready to face him! Why did you invite someone who hates me, over here?!"

"Sakura, you should know that-"

"I... I... I have to get out of here!!!", she yelled again, before busting through the door; running as if trying to escape the Plague.

Mrs. Haruno's mouth was left hanging about with the unfinished word she had not the chance to utter.

_"Hm... Maybe I should have just told her that he respectfully declined my offer anyway...", _she thought.

------

At the Central building; the Hokage's Dorm to be exact, Sarutobi was filling out papers... ... ... typical.

_"I just had to say yes... ... 'Oh, sure! I'll replace the Yondaime and take the job, eventhough I'll probably croak of old age due to the stress of putting on a smile when someone walks in my office so I don't look like a jack ass!'... What the Hell was I thin-"_

Sarutobi was pulled from his thoughts when a young female voice called out to him.

"Hokage-sama?"

The aged Sandaime IMMEDIATELY plastered a fake smile on his face, "Yes... Oh, hello Miss Yamanaka ...", he said.

The blonde female stopped at the foot of Sarutobi's desk and bowed respectfully, "I'm here to see if there are any C or D-rank missions available", she said simply.

The aged Hokage reached under his desk and pulled two up to date mission scrolls and set them promptly upon the desk. He was about to roll them forward until something caught his eye.

"Ino... You haven't a partner?", he asked uncertanly.

It took her a second, but Ino quickly realized that she was alone and she knew about the policy of teamwork.

"O-Oh... no, I don-"

Before she could even finish that sentence, the door creaked open again. Out from the door came the pink haired figure of Sakura Haurno.

"S-Sakura?", Ino said a bit incredulously.

"Ino?", Sakura repeated with the same response, "What are you doing here?"

Before Ino could answer, Sarutobi stepped in, "Ahh, excellent. Looks like you've found yourself a partner for your mission, Miss Yamanaka", he said with a small smile.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other and a small part of them wanted to protest, until they remembered that if anyone was present at this time, then the help would be accepted. So they shrugged it off.

"Fantastic", Sarutobi began, "Now let us see just what we have he-"

Once again... another creak of the door. The figure who walked from it was that of an unfamiliar person to even Sarutobi. Ino and Sakura looked back to see person who looked perfectly suited for battle. The person wore a loose, collar-less blood-red jacket with a black muscle shirt underneith. The shirt, itself, had several white bandages tightly but comfortabley wrapped around his abdomen. Black loosened pants with blood-red colored streaks down both sides of them, covered his legs down over the ankles. On his feet were the same styled shinobi sandals, only ten shades darker. His hands were protected with black, fingerless, hand plated gloves. Lastly he wore a Konoha armband on his left arm.

All eyes were on the mysterious person who's eyes were shadowed by his grown out, shaggy, but tamed blonde hair. The figure walked right in between the two females, as though he were not aware of their existence and spoke with a voice that wa-he-he-he-hay too familiar to ignore.

"Hey, old man. Got any missions up for grabs", the guy said.

Hearing the voice, both Sakura AND Ino's eyes widened as they came to an immediate realization.

_"Naruto_???", they both thought in unison.

Looking at him a little closely, Sakura found her self blushing madly at how handsome Naruto looked, now. He had grown his hair out more, and rid himself of that ridiculous orange colored jump-suit. Of course, she immediately turned her head away to conceil her blush and smiled very nervously.

_"W-What the Hell, Sakura...? Why are you losing it like this? Why does Naruto-kun... look so... so"_

**"CHA!!!! He's so HOT!!! I'll drop his pants down if it the LAST THING I DO!!!!!!!!"**

Ino was having similar problems. She too found herself heavily infatuated with Naruto's new look. Thing is, the moment she realized that she was ogling at the blonde, she turned away and started to hyperventilate unintentionally.

_"Oh, God... ... Naruto... I've never seem him so... DAMN, he's... Oh... GOD!!!"_

Sarutobi laced his hands together and smiled almost wickedly, "Ah-ha... Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki; a fine team indeed", he said.

His surrounding FINALLY hit him... Naruto shot his head to the left to see Sakura... to the right to see Ino... then back down to Sarutobi. Naruto's eyes dimmed to an almost threatening shade with a look simply screamed, _"Don't pit with them, God dammit..."._

Before any more nogotiations could be make, ANOTHER creak of the door entered the fray; snatching all of their attention and revieling Anko Mitarashi.

"Lord Hokage. May I have a word with you abo-... What are you three doing here?", she said, eyeing all of the genin (mostly Naruto)

Sarutobi's smile became wide and vivid, "Well... seen as how everything seems to be falling into place...", he said, as he reached under his desk again and pulled out a B-rank mission scroll.

Anko took one look at the scroll and widened her eyes with slight fright, _"Oh shi-"_

"-Anko, would you be so kind, as to be these genin's jounin-squad leader for an important B-rank mission. It looks as though they could use one?", he asked with that SMILE never leaving his face.

All at once... All at the VERY same time, the faces of Naruto, Sakura, Ino, and Anko changed into an irritated squint.

Naruto: _This can't be happening to me..._

_

* * *

_

**_Hehehehehe... So... What do you think I can POSSIBLY have up my sleeve, this time, huh? Bet you'll never be able to guess. I have SO much in store for this little fic that I'll have you on your knees begging for more! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA-ar-hem! Now... As always; if my power is to be restored and kept at maximum... REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! Hee-hee-hee..._**

**_Peace._**


	8. Why Me?

_**Naruto **_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_HOLY FUCKIN' SHIT!!!!!!!! I never imagined that I'd get so many reveiws for my last cahpter. DAMN!!!!! It looks like the idea of pitting NaruxSakuxIno together was-... Hmmmm... NO! You didn't hear that... ... ... Anyway, Craine shall deliver more of that insatiable bull-shit for your veiwing pleasure. Buckle up folks... 'cause he's where I start to have fun;)_**

**_By the way, I forgot to mention that Naruto's new red jacket is always un-zipped... and I'm not going to get into insane detail about the mission. I'd hate to bore you guys..._**

**_The Mission BEGINS!!!!!_**

* * *

Chapter: 8

* * *

_"Why me...", _a flabbergasted Naruto thought to himself, as he and his three female companions treaded through the air from tree to tree, _"Why me...? Why?! Why does the old man have to be so EVIL?! I mean SURE, I can understand Sakura being here, seen as how we're a team and all, despite her hating my guts; a major down-side to be sure, but did he HAVE to stick me with Ino and the Psycho-bitch?!?! It isn't fair! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!"_

The new and unlikely team of NaruSakuInoAnko (wow...) left their village hours ago for an 'important' B-rank mission. At least... Sarutobi _said_ it was important. Naruto thought he was full o' shit and simply assumed that the aged Sandaime had some anonymous grudge against him... Yeah, its true that he was being TOTALLY irrational, but cut the guy some slack... he's had it rough the last couple of days.

During their trek through the forest outside Konoha, the eyes of Ino and Sakura discretely shifted constant and worried glances to the blonde Kitsune between them. They were scared. They had every reason to be. It was true that they agreed to make it up to Naruto eventually, no matter what, but... this was a little much. Neither of the two females were ready to face him, and the uber-irritated squint that was STILL plastered on his face since they'd left the Hokage's dorm hours ago, didn't help their chances get any less bleek.

_"Dammit... Why did things have to be this way?", _a super-worried Sakura inwardly grimaced_, "It's all my fault. If I hadn't said all of those terrible things to him, then maybe our hands wouldn't be tied. Naruto-kun doesn't deserve any of this..."_

A few more moments after her thoughts, Sakura started to feel that same heart-wretching guilt boil over once again. She couldn't stand feeling like a victim of her own grief; it made her feel weak and helpless. There may have been a serious lack of communication before, but now the chance to set things right was right here before her. Whether she would take it or not, was up to her entirely... and she had to take the chance now.

_"I... I can't take this anymore_!", Ino mentally shouted, "N...Naruto..."

With his unsettling squint still present upon his face, Naruto quickly shifted his pupils to Ino's direction as a silent response. The newly dressed genin's glare was vastly unsettling and Ino nearly wet her bandages as she caught it. Sakura caught her voice from sounding and listened to what her blonde freind had to say.

"I... have something to tell you...", she began with a VERY uneasy tone, before trying her damndest to steel her resolve, "Something that I should have said a long time ago..."

Naruto silently scoffed, "Ya know what... I was just about to tell you the same thing...", he said with much seriousness.

Ino's eyes widened with hope when she heard Naruto's words, "You... You were?", she asked just to make certain.

Sakura, too, perked up a bit when she heard this. She looked intently at the two awaiting where this would go. Would he except? Would he understand? And if he did, would it grant Sakura the strength necessary to do what was demanded of her?

Naruto nodded, before shifting his eyes forward again, "Yeah, I was... How's about we focus on the mission at hand and save whatever usless comments we have 'till... oh, I don't know... we croak of old age, huh? Now, doesn't that sound like a kick in the ass?", he snarked sarcastically.

Oooooh!!! Shot down and destroyed!

Ino's heart not only sank into her chest, but it nearly exploded with greif and shameful disappointment. The blonde female's face cringed A LOT as she averted her turquoise orbs to the direction ahead of her. She had no reason to complain, though... she really felt like she deserved that one, although the pain in her chest was almost intolerable. For Sakura, every hope of doing what she was hoping of doing was incinirated when she saw what just happened.

The pink haired genin gulped hard_, "So much for that idea_...", she thought grudgingly to herself.

Snapping the two females out of their troubled thoughts, was the older female voice of Anko, who had been trauding slightly ahead of the bunch.

"He's right... We're on a mission, so keep all else aside for the time-being. You can settle your little fueds, then", Anko said straight-forwardly, "Besides, all of your incessant rambling is driving insane. How I ever got stuck a bunch o' losers like you, because of horrible timing, is beyond me..."

Aaaaaand cue the sweat-beads...

_"Still... What Lord Hokage metioned to me does make sense..."_

/\/\/\/\**FLASHBACK**/\/\/\/\

After VERY little arguement from Naruto, much to the dismay of Sakura an Ino, the blonde boy grudgingly excepted the mission, as he was in dyer need of some cash. What can ya do...? Anko, of course, was the one who couldn't even fathom the idea. The very second that the three genin exited the Hokage's dorm, Anko raised her protests.

"Lord Hokage? Is their any particular reason why you're sticking with three fifths of the Power Rangers this day?", she asked with redundant sarcasm.

With the children now gone and certainly out of ear-shot, Saurtobi's face grew serious and unmoving, "Anko...", he said with his Kage-seriousness.

"Y-Yes?", she responded a uneasily, due to her leaders change in demeanor.

The grey haired Sandaime closed his eyes, "There's a reason why you were chosen to help these genin on this particular mission...", he said within passive intent.

Anko stared on as she awaited what she was about to be told.

"You were the one to tell me of the reappearance of Orochimaru, yes?", Sarutobi asked.

Anko flinched back, "Wha-! What are you saying? You're not seriously involving three inexpreinced genin in a mission involving him?!", she exclaimed valiantly.

Sarutobi opened his eyes, "Of course not... Come here for a moment", he camly ordered.

Curious as to see what Sarutobi was adressing to, Anko approached his desk further.

The Sandaime placed his index finger upon the B-rank scroll, "Take a look at the mission you four will be assigned to. It may interest you...", he said.

Immediately doing what she was told, Anko carefully studied the written task with piqued interest. When she was finished, the brunette jounin was mildy surprised. She read the contents over a few more times just to see if she wasn't going retarded.

"Lord Hokage... I don't understand. Shouldn't this be ranked as-"

"I am aware of your sentiments, Anko, but rest assured... with the ability levels of those three genin at your side I am confident that you'll be able to accomplish this mission", Sarutobi reassured.

Anko was finding everything that she had heard to be quite unbelievable, "What are you getting at, Sir? The Haruno and the Yamanaka girl's abilities are mediocher at best, but... The Uzumaki boy... is actually what I wanted to talk to you about...", she mentioned.

Sarutobi leaned back in his large seat, "Yes... I am aware of that. You are concerned with the boy's sudden increase in speed and reflexes, yes?", he asked knowingly.

Anko FINALLY ceased her reading of the mission and looked at her Hokage, "Actually, I was... Do you think that it's possible that he-"

"-Gained a bit of the Youkou's power when it appeared? It would seem so..."

"So... you assume that with his newfound power and senses he could-"

"-Be a very valuble asset to any difficult mission? Of course. From what you have told me about the boy's encounter with the Anbu, he wouldn't have much of a problem on this B-rank mission"

"So are you gonna tell me why-"

"-I picked you to be their jounin squad leader? Well, you are Hell-bend on discovering Orochimaru's where abouts and intentions, so I figured you would be perfect for the job"

"Okay, could you please-"

"-Stop finishing your sentences? Sorry but it's a habit that I picked up from something that I can't put my finger on... it just sort of... happens", Sarutobi said in a somewhat bewildered manner.

Anko slightly shook her head before straightening herself, "Okay, I understand. I'll inform them of our duties at once", she said before walking out of Sarutobi's office.

/\/\/\/\**END FLASHBACK**/\/\/\/\

_"Now that I think of it, with the combination Naruto's heightened abilities, Ino's Mind Transfer techinques, and Sakura's massive chakra control and Genjutsu abilities, this mission could actually go quite smoo-"_

Anko was suddenly ripped for her thoughts when the back of her trench-coat was viciously snatched and pulled, IMMEDIATELY haulting her tree-hopping. With her feet now sweeped into the air, Anko had just enough time to see Naruto with one of his arms latched unto her coat, before he completely yanked her back. With his hightened reaction-time, Naruto released his grip on Anko's coat as she flew backwards and reached his arms to both of his sides; snatching the unnoticing Sakura and Ino by the back of their collars in mid-air.

Before even given an instant to grasp what the Hell just happened, Naruto jumped back off of the branch he was on, catching Anko between his legs during mid-leapt. Dexeriously hopping down the trees without the SLIGHTEST bit of difficulty, the blonde genin was able to get all three of the girls to safety without doing so much as scratching them. With the perfection of his timing and the unseemly knowledge of his surroundings, Naruto promptly landed behind a large boulder in the ground; craddling Sakura and Ino heads with his arms, covering their mouths, and Anko plopped on her ass in between Naruto's legs, with her mouth covered with one of the blonde's free hands.

With Naruto's head turned to the side with one eye squinted and the other widened, he held the girls in place.

_"Don't... make... a sound...",_ Naruto sternly but quietly warned.

Ino and Sakura's eyes were still widened as they tried to grasp what was happening now. After a few more seconds they calmed their expressions and didn't bother to question Naruto at the moment. Anko... was another story... She, too, had her eyes widened at the abrupt change in action, but hardened her expression to a firm glare; not caring what Naruto's reason were for doing that. He was the absolute LAST person on Earth that she ever expected to surprise her and there she was; sitting in between his legs looking like red headed step-child being held hostage.

A distinctive growl hummed quietly through Naruto's hands, causing him to reflexably grip tighter around her mouth. Anko was fixin' to pull out a kunai and slice off the boy's hand until she picked up a chakra pulse. Her jounin instincts kicked in and she silenced herself completely.

"I think it came from over here...", the voice of a male shinobi said, "We might have a few visitors..."

"Yeah, maybe... Just remember what the boss said. We'd better get back to our posts so we don't incure his ungodly wrath. You remember what happened last time...", the voice of another male respnded

"But what if there's someone out here who can with really fuck everything up? Would he forgive us then?"

"Don't know, don't care. Just follow his orders and don't question them... You how he does it"

With that, the two men dashed off in the opposite direction. With the ninja now gone, Naruto still had the girls in his grip and was still feeling very uneasy. Of course his thoughts didn't last long, as he suddenly felt several agonizing pricks on his hand. With his face scrunching up in some ridiculous way after each of the pricks of pain, Naruto shot his eyesight to the source of it all and saw Anko repeatedly stabbing his hand with kunai. Using every ounce of will power he possessed to keep himself from creaming bloody-murder and compromizing their position, Naruto shot his bloodied hand back, curling his fingers as he comically glared at the very pain that now coursed throught it.

With Anko released, she shot to her feet and brushed herself off, while glare cannon-balls at the blonde who dared to touch her like that. Ino and Sakura saw the whole thing, with Naruto's grip weakened, they both shot to their own feet and death-glared at their squad-leader.

"What the Hell did you do that for?!", Sakura shouted at the jounin.

"He was just trying to-"

"Both of you; be quiet...!", Naruto said with a dull and quieted roar.

Ino and Sakura looked back at Naruto with worried expressions, "But, Naruto...", they both complained in unison.

The blonde boy shot a VERY unsettling glare at both of his female companions, shutting them up immediately, "Listen... I think we might have stepped into enemy territory...", he said.

Anko scoffed, but unconsciously kept her voice to a whisper, "Oh yeah? And just what makes you so sure...?", she asked in a surprisingly challenging manner.

Naruto looked at his hand one last time and saw that it was completely healed. He stood up and carefully took in his surroundings.

"The air... It reeks of blood", he said with a cautious look of edginess glued to his face, "There are traps all over this forest. And I only stopped all of you because we needed to know who we're up against. So far, it looks like we're getting close to an enemy base"

_"... ... ... Wow... ... ...", _all of the females thought in unison, as they all unconsciously plastered stunned and bewildered looks on their faces.

Anko was the first to shake out of her wonderment, "Hn. Guess you have been paying attention in class, but you're right. We can't stay here any longer. We'll just have to make do and avoid all of the traps as best we can. We'll just split into two factions; one covering the air, and another covering the ground", she informed, while still looking at Naruto, _"Which shouldn't be so hard with Fox-boy over here. His change in wardrobe will definately help him out in the stealth department as well. Who new the kid had it in him?"_

Without realizing it, a somewhat proud smile creeped it's way to Anko's lips as she started to wonder what else the boy was now capable of, but that all remains to be seen...

"Okay, so... shouldn't we be going, now? The enemy might be on to us", Sakura steadily mentioned.

With a nod from everyone else in the group, they all dissappeared within their ninja speed and treaded throughout the forest more discreetly; safely avoiding traps and all of that crap thanks to Naruto's fantastic senses, along with Anko's (she is a special jounin, afterall).

_"This... is totally weird...", _Sakura thought to herself while dashing through the forest floor with Ino and looking up at Naruto, who tagged along with Anko atop the trees, _"I... I've seen Naruto so commanding... and dominant. Its... its true what Ino said... he has changed... a lot"_

A part of Sakura felt rotten for the possibility that the change was her fault and that she missed the old Naruto, already. HOWEVER(!), another part of her couldn't ignore the rising heat of her body temperature that was brought on by the blonde boy's silent ferosity, esspecially when he held her to keep her silent.

_"He... He smelt really good...", _Sakura subconscious mind blurted out, _"Ah! NO!! Stay focused, Sakura!"_

Seeing her friend beside her start to look a little down-heart, due to the possibility that Naruto's change was COMPLETELY her fault, Ino, herself, started the plummet in that same direction.

_"I don't understand why I feel so bad. I did the right thing yesterday and set Sakura straight, but... now she's just... so down", _Ino thought, before looking up at Naruto and suddenly started to blush, _"Naruto... He's changed, but I... can't tell whether its good or bad. The look in his eyes... he's definately proved himself to be a fantastic leader, all in all"_

After a while of steeping further into unknown territory, the squad noticed that the traps seemed to have decreased to a large degree. Sensing this, Naruto and Anko signaled for the hault. Once stopped, Ino and Sakura stealthily hopped to the tree to join the rest of their squad. Hiding discreetely behind the mass of leaves from tree-trunks and all of that which rather, the squad kept their eyes glued to a camp that was clearly visible to them all.

"Okay...", Anko began, "Do you all remember who we're looking for?"

With a nod from everyone, they all intently watched the movements of the shinobi gaurding the camp sight. It wasn't hard to tell that it was a complicated setup, but they all made doubley sure that they weren't spotted as they continued to watch their pattern of movements.

... Hours pass by...

With all of their carefull and trained eyes, the Leaf Genin and Anko were able to fully memorize the patterns. What was surprising however, was that Naruto didn't... say... anything; no complaints, no gripes... nothing. He just stood there with just as much, if not, more intent than his teammates had. The most notable thing about it all was that Naruto seemed to be VERY deep in thought. The look in his eyes practically screamed 'Don't bother me, I'm thinking...'. After a moment or two of silence, a smile swept Naruto's lips.

"Say... Ino?"

-

Meanwhile inside of an underground chamber at the enemy base, a battered young woman with long black hair; stripped to nothing more than her bra and panties, was savagely punched flying into a wall of the chamber; hacking up a dangerous amount of blood upon impact. She slid to the floor and struggled to lift her head up to glare at her attacker. The attacker was a man wearing a shinobi vest with all black garments undernieth, and a mask to hide his face. He wore a Whirlpool Village head-band with a slash across it.

"BITCH!!! This is your last chance with me! Tell me what else you know, or I'll make thing a Hell of alot worse!!!!!!!", he barked.

The bloodied and beaten female hacked up another serving of her blood, before glaring at the man defiantly.

"Go to Hell you slime! You bastards already took my purity... I OWE YOU NOTHING!!!", she retorted, before recieving a brutal kick to the abdomen, causing her to fold over and hit her forehead against the floors; holding her sore area and gasping for air.

The enraged shinobi had lost his patience with the woman, as he cracked his knuckles, "Alright, you little whore! You've had YOUR CHANCE!!!!!!!", he yelled, before reeling his fist back to slam it upon the poor woman's head with all of his might.

That is, until the barred door to the gate opened, revieling a man with the same garb but with a slashed Sand Village head-band instead. The Whirlpool ninja eyed the man wearily.

"What the-... Why aren't you at your post?!", he demanded.

The Sand ninja glared at his fellow shinobi, "Are you some kind of idiot? Your shift is over for now. This _is_ my post!", he retorted with irritation.

The Whirlpool shinobi's eyes squinted with angry realization, before he walked right passed his fellow gaurd. With that, the Sand ninja approached the whimpering brunette.

"Ashima Karatsune...", the man called out in an uncharacteristicly gentle, while reaching his hand out to aid her.

Sensing this, Ashima shot her head off of the ground and fearfully slapped his hand away, crying out in helpless terror.

"STAY BACK!!! Get away from me!!!", she bellowed, causing the man to flinch in surprise, "I HATE YOU!!! I HATE YOU ALL!!! You took everything from me and for that, I'd rather die than tell you scum anything ELSE!!!!!!"

The Sand ninja's face fell_, "My God... They must've did horrible things to her... her mind is wavering greatly_", he thought, while looking down at the pitiable young female.

The man's face suddenly grew determined, "Come on, Ashima-san. You're getting out of here...", he declared with a strengthened resolve.

Ashima fell back on her ass and screamed. She screamed loud and it was ear grating.

"NOOO!!!!!! Please don't rape me again?!?!?! PLEASE?!?!?!?!", she begged out of sheer desperation.

Finally deciding that he'd had enough, the Sand shinobi knelt down in front of the frightened woman and quickly clutched his hand over her mouth to shut her the fuck up!

"Listen to me...!", he whispered, "I'm not one of them! I'm here to bring you back to Konoha with my squad, Ashima-san!"

With tears draining draining down her face, Ashima silenced her screams. The Sand Ninja sloooowly lowered his hand from the frightened brunette's mouth in the fears of her screaming again. To his luck she only sobbed.

"Who... Who are you?", she asked whilst whining.

The Sand ninja smiled... Unfortunately, before he could respond, another voice called out from behind him

"Ahh, perfect timing. Get that defiant little bitch outside. The Boss wants to have word with her...", the other man called out.

At hearing those... DREADFUL words, Ashima's tears fell down with more ferosity as she immediately recalled what that meant.

"No...", she whispered.

The Sand ninja stared at the captive woman in confusion, "What...? What is it?", he asked.

Ashima lowered her head and tangled her fingers in her hair as she feared the worst, "No... No-no-NO! Not him... Not HIM!!!", she lamented with terror.

The Sand ninja became even more confused, _"Who... who is she talking abo-"_

"HEY! What's taking you? You know how irritable the Boss gets when you keep him waiting, right?", the man at the entrance of the chamber warned.

The Sand ninja's face cringed behind his mask, "Forgive me...", he whispered, before knocking the unsuspecting Ashima's face into the wall with a punch so hard, the left side of her head crashed into the wall; rendering her totally unconscious.

* * *

**_Alright folks... Three things I need to appologize for. First: sorry for the massive amount of time it took me to update. Second: I'm sorry for the lack of all that lovey dovey shit, but this is Naruto; gotta have some kinda action and suspense in it, right? Thirdly: I'm sorry if I bored or confused you in this chappy. I've been racking brain trying to figure a way out of this GOD DAMN rut that I trapped myself into... Whatever... _**

**_Anyway, if you could all drop me them GLORIOUS reveiws, despite (what I think is) my worst chapter on this story, I will try my best to improve the next time. Gracias..._**

**_Peace._**


	9. Ashima Karatsune

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_Well damn... Even if I didn't get nearly the amount of reviews as my last chapter, I still got much more than I thought I would! Again, I give my thanks to all who grant me the godliness that are reviews... Anyway, I've been getting some questions about the OC I introduced. Thing is, I ain't tellin' you guys SHIT!!!! You'll just have to read, mwwwAAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!_**

**_Darkness is coming..._**

* * *

Chapter: 9

* * *

_"Ahh, perfect timing. Get that defiant little bitch outside. The Boss wants to have word with her...", the other man called out. _

_At hearing those... DREADFUL words, Ashima's tears fell down with more ferocity as she immediately recalled what that meant._

_"No...", she whispered._

_The Sand ninja stared at the captive woman in confusion, "What...? What is it?", he asked._

_Ashima lowered her head and tangled her fingers in her hair as she feared the worst, "No... No-no-NO! Not him... Not HIM!!!", she lamented with terror._

_The Sand ninja became even more confused, "Who... who is she talking abo-""HEY! What's taking you? You know how irritable the Boss gets when you keep him waiting, right?", the man at the entrance of the chamber warned._

_The Sand ninja's face cringed behind his mask, "Forgive me...", he whispered, before knocking the unsuspecting Ashima's face into the wall with a punch so hard, the left side of her head crashed into the wall; rendering her totally unconscious._

------

The Konoha Genin Squad continued to watch and wait within different parts of the surrounding trees for something to happen. It seemed that they would get their wish sooner than expected. From a vault cover located on the ground, came a Rouge Sand Ninja carrying an unconscious young woman on his shoulder. Seeing this, Sakura's face became riddled with startlement.

_"What the Hell? This wasn't part of the plan_...", she worriedly thought before pushing her finger upon a small communication device that she just recently hooked to her ear, "Naruto..."

**_"I know_**...", Naruto's voice quickly responded_**, "Something's wrong... She shouldn't be there"**_

Hearing this, Sakura simply decided to watch and see what unfolded, but couldn't help but shift worried glances to her unconscious blonde female friend, Ino.

-

The large sum of ninja (ten to be exact), all lined up in single-file formation as though they were waiting for something. Their was a space reserved in the center for the Sand ninja who took it, while still holding the young prisoner over his should. After a few seconds, foot-steps could be heard; padding the ground in a slow, but ominously steady pace. The foot-steps seemed to belong to a very large man; it was almost clear. After a few more seconds, a frightening pulse of chakra could be felt among every living soul in that area, followed shortly afterwards, by a huge luminous figure slowly marching from within the trees and the bushes.

"So, boys... What have you been able to obtain...?", the deep and gruffly tone voice hummed out

-

Naruto was startled when he heard a sudden gasp of total and ABSOLUTE shock coming from Anko. He looked beside him to see what the problem was.

"Anko?"

The brunette jounin unintentionally began to tremble; a first, in Naruto's book. He watched his squad leader begin to shake harder and harder as she stared on at the new figure that presented himself.

"It... It... I-It can't be...", she said with an uncharacteristic level of fear showing in her voice

"What? Who is that? Did I completely miss something here?", Naruto said in a growingly irritated fashion.

Anko never ceased her trembling, "That's... That's..."

-

"Well...? Have you gotten anything else out of the girl, or not", the mysterious man said, eying the Sand ninja who was holding her.

A Rogue Mist shinobi on the far left side stepped up to speak, "Sir! We have obtained nothing further. She's a tough one, that much is certain, but so far she tells us nothing more of her knowledge about the organization", he informed sternly, but with every ounce of fearful respect one could muster.

The vision of dominance looked at the girl closely, "I see... Put her down...", he ordered the Sand ninja, who willingly complied without hesitation.

upon contact with the ground, Ashima began to snap out of her unconsciousness. The large man waited for her to fully awaken as he watched her with intent. After only a few seconds, Ashima came too and rose to sit on her knees; slowly trying to grasp her surroundings. Before this could go on for long, however, the large man called out to her.

"Ahh... Glad to see that you're finally awake, Ashima", he said with a rather sadistic smile.

Hearing that voice... Ahima began to tremble and whimper as she remembered the terms of agreement that she was told if she didn't talk. At first, the very thought of looking up at the figure that was sure to be right over her was the most terrifying think in the world. Hearing a well-polished katana unsheathing certainly didn't make her situation any brighter. Tears of horror and despair ran down her cheeks, as she continued to stare at the ground; not wanting to even think about what the monster standing over-head would do to her.

"So stubborn... like always, Ashima. You should know better than to defy me...", the man said with a slight growl to his words.

Not hearing a response, the shadowed stranger shifted the pointed end of his katana unto Ashima's mid-section with barely enough force to keep her skin unpeirced. The frightened young female whined and cried when she felt that pain, as even more disturbing thoughts riddled her mind. The man started to trail his sword upward on her body... slowly.

"Please...", she pathetically begged.

The man scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous... If you won't talk because of your defiance, than you are of no further use to me... That is how it must be", he said with unforgiving cruelty dripping from his mouth.

The large man's sword eventually reached Ashima's neck and slowly slithered up to her cheek until it reached her left eye, where it stayed; terrifying the young brunette all the more.

"I beg you... Please don't do this to me...", she continued to beg, while the tears that she shed became more fierce.

The dominant man kept his sword where it was, "Hmph... Lucky for you, I'm a compassionate man. There's business that must be taken care of, before I finish you off... For starters-", he began before shifting a somewhat murderous glare to the Sand ninja behind Ashima.

Shoving Ashima to the side with ruthless purpose, the burly man marched up to the frozen Sand ninja and viciously clutched his large hand around his throat; crushing all chances he had of breathing, as he lifted the masked nin high off of the ground.

"Who... _ARE_you???"

-

Sakura gasped, _"Ino!", _she thought before quietly speaking into her ear-peice again, "Naruto...! We have to do something...!"

Naruto struggled to silence a grunt that he had let out after seeing what he saw. He poised himself to lounge out of the trees and strike all of the bastards down, when a hand firmly clasped unto his shoulder.

"Don't!", Anko firmly ordered, "We have a plan-B, remember?"

Naruto growled as a response; standing down as he did so. Anko spoke into a communication ear-piece of her own.

"Sakura!", she said.

**_"Hai_**!", the pink haired kunoichi briskly responded, before she started to perform an unruly number of hand signs.

-

The suffocating Sand nin was futilely attempting the loosen the man's monstrous grip to breathe, but was failing miserably. The more he struggled, the tighter his neck was gripped. With his katana still in hand, the large, dominant man frowned.

"Last chance...", he warned evilly, "Who are you? You share the same body, but I know you're not one of mine... Who do you work for?"

Soon, the lack of oxygen was starting to take it's tole on the unfortunate Sand nin and his vision began to blurt. As he started to lose himself to unconsciousness, he suddenly heard a voice called out to him within a communication ear-piece in his ear.

**_"Do it, Ino_**!", the voice of Sakura said.

Smiling, despite the situation, 'Ino' slowly lifted 'her' hands. The large man raised an eyebrow at seeing this, before he saw the Sand nin connect his hands together in a most familiar way.

_"Kai_!!!", the female voice of Ino shouted within the Sand nin's head.

Seeing the Sand nin's arms go limp, the dominant man frowned again, "What are you-... Wait. MIND TRANSFER!!!", he roared before spinning his body half-circle and launching four shuriken in a seemingly random direction.

-

Within the trees, Ino regained consciousness, but immediately found her head being shoved down by Sakura's hand to escape the range of four well-aimed shuriken. Lifting her head up, Ino looked at her pink haired friend beside her.

"Sakura!"

"Its okay, Ino. I've already placed the Genjutsu", Sakura assured.

-

The nine Rogue nin that were still in single file, were now fully alerted; looking around the area frantically in search of any intruders. The tenth nin; the Sand shinobi, was still unconscious within the grasp of the tall mysterious man.

"Hmm... It would appear that we have some compa-... WHAT?!?!?!", he shouted, when he looked down at the ground where he had thrown Ashima only to see...

absolutely nothing...

With unprecedented fury building within him, the man's grip on the unconscious Sand nin tightened to such a degree... that his neck was snapped completely. The other Rogue nin began to tremble after seeing this and DARED not to do so much as move a muscle, as it might upset their leader. The shadowed man shot a terrifying glare to his subordinates.

" DON'T... just STAND there YOU **IDIOTS**!!!!!!!!!", he roared, "SEEK AND DESTROY!!!!!"

Shaking their visible fear off the nine remaining Rogues shouted unified grunts of affirmation and disappeared within a flash of that good ol' ninja speed.

------

The squad of NaruxSakuxInoxAnko dashed across the trees at a ridiculously quick pace. Eventhough it didn't go one-hundred percent smoothly, the plan worked almost perfectly. Anko took the responsibility of carrying the shivering Ashima as they continued the long haul back to Konoha.

" Mission Accomplished...", said a rather proud Sakura.

"Don't be so quick to judge", Anko retorted, "We may have retrieved the girl, and your Genjutsu may slow them down, but our mission is over when she's safe behind the walls of Konoha, got it?"

"Ngh... Hai...", Sakura responded before squaring her eyes in exasperation, _"You don't have to such a cunt about it... Jeez"_

As they continued their amazing race, Sakura looked to Ino and saw that she looked very down-hearted... as though she were ashamed about something.

"Ino? What's the matter?", Sakura asked her friend, who exchanged a look of slight disbelief from her end.

"Are you serious, Sakura? I totally fucked up...", Ino said to herself more than anyone else.

Sakura smiled at this, thinking that it was no more that simple modesty, "What are you talking about, Ino? You did exactly what you were supposed to do", she consoled.

Ino scoffed in disappointment with herself, "If by that, you mean the only thing I was good for was getting caught, then inclined to agree with you", she said insistently.

Before Sakura could respond, a familiar voice of a certain blonde boy called out from ahead of them.

"Oh, come on! Give yourself a break, Ino", Naruto said with a familiar spark of boyish charm that was thought to be long gone, "Being forced to bring this girl out into the open pretty much opened the door for plan-B. If you weren't so skilled at the Mind Transfer we'd still be sitting there complaining about nothing to do. Plus, she would have most likely been killed. So don't shoot yourself in the face about it"

Ino was... surprised to say the least. Naruto... actually gave her a compliment... a sincere one, at that. It was almost to good to be true. She truly believed that Naruto would rather chop off his own balls than give her any sort of recognition. Yet, here he was. Ino felt a warm blush sweep across her face at hearing Naruto's sentiments. Somehow, it was a lot more believable coming from him.

"Th-thank you Naruto...", Ino said with a grateful, but nervous smile.

As a response, the blonde genin looked back at Ino with a much more tame, gentle and understanding look on his face; a look that nearly made her AND Sakura faint. The way that his shaggy and untamed hair flowed infront of his gentle eyes; magnifying their brilliance with the bright sun-light piercing through the trees, was truly amazing to both females. In time, Sakura also found a blush sweep across her face.

"Naruto-kun...", Sakura unintentionally swooned, while staring at the blonde genin dreamingly.

A look of confusion crossed Naruto's face, "Hm? What is it Sakura?", he asked, wondering what was wrong.

Sakura snapped back into reality and mentally cursed herself for letting that slip out. She did the only logical thing she could think of at a time like this.

"Oh, uh... N-Nothing...", Sakura said half-heartedly, cursing herself even more, _"Dammit! He's right here in front of me! Why am I still hesitating? Why can't I just tell him that I was wrong... and how sorry I am for everything I've ever put him through?"_

As these thoughts raged through her head, Naruto shrugged off his confusion and turned to face forward; thoroughly blocking out what Sakura had just called him...

_"Damn... either I still have that adrenaline-high goin' on, or Sakura just called me... nah. Must be the adrenaline-high...", _he thought solidly to himself, "Ino..."

The blonde female looked ahead of her and looked at Naruto, "Yeah?", she responded with a little concern.

"After we get Ashima-san to the village, I want to talk to you... alone", he said without hesitating.

Ino's blush reastablished itself as she stared at the black-claded genin incredulously_, "To... To me? He wants to talk... to-to me? Alone? Oh, God...", _she thought as she began to inwardly panic.

As Ino wondered, feared, and (for some reason) fantasized about what Naruto wanted to speak with her about, Sakura was practically having a inward melt-down. Why did Naruto want to talk to Ino? What was he hiding? Have they been talking behind Sakura's back? Has Naruto fallen for the blonde female? Why was Sakura suddenly glaring at Ino... Weeeeell the young Yamanaka was far too involved with her overview of the possibilities, so she sure as Hell didn't notice.

Naruto shifted his focus to his jounin squad-leader, "Anko... Are you... positive that this was a B-rank mission?", he asked.

Hearing this, Anko hesitated at first, "Well, it... yes... it was, at first", she answered.

"What do you mean? Who was that guy that we saw earlier?", he persisted.

Again, Anko hesitated, _"Should I tell them...? Ngh... The fact __that he showed up changes everything... ... Everything", _she thought fearfully to herself.

"Anko?", Naruto called out to snap the jounin out of her daze, "Who is he...?"

"No one you need to worry about right now. We have the girl and thats all we need to be concerned with right now...", Anko said.

Naruto was definitely still urged to press his questioning on, but decided against it, even though it was very surprising to see Anko; one of the best special jounin in Konoha, shaking in her sandals when she saw the guy. Pushing these thoughts aside, Naruto just continued to tread quickly along the trees. Whether the mission was slightly more dangerous than a B-rank or not, it was still a mission... and it was still money in the pocket.

Holla...

After a few more minutes of there haul back to Konoha, Anko felt the body of Ashima start to tremble and shiver. Feeling this, the special jounin immediately halted her pace, gaining looks of surprise from the genin, who stopped in their tracks as well.

"What's wrong?", Sakura asked with concern.

As Anko continued to stare at Ashima's shivering body, she became more and more worried, "Damn... She's getting really cold and the wounds that she recieved are starting to take it's tole. If we don't get her to the resting spot that we set up before we got to the enemy camp and treat her wounds, she could possibly die of a fever before we even get to the village", she fretted.

Without even thinking at all, Naruto hopped over to the same branch as Anko, swiftly removed his red jacket, and wrapped itaround the cold Ashima to keep her warm... Quite possibly the biggest mistake that he ever made in his miserable life... Taking off his jacket not only revieled his sleek and surprisingly well-toned arms and chest, due to his form-fitting muscle shirt, but also intensified the smell that his body gave off, due to the excitement of the mission in and of itself.

Sakura, Ino and Anko's eyes widened at the unbelievably addicting stentch that suddenly dipersed into the air. Almost at the exact same time, they all took a huge wif of it all and shot intense and somewhat intentive glares at Naruto, who was suddenly struck by the fast developing notion that he was being watched from all sides. Taking his eyes off of the shivering female in Anko's arms, Naruto turned his attention to all of the females of his squad, who predictably shot their attention elsewhere in the nick of time.

The blonde genin srugged it off, "Come on. Lets get her to the resting point", he said with hs usual determination.

Ignoring the quickly rising desires that were beginning to surface, they nodded and shot off in the same burst of speed... This time, however, Naruto noticed that all of the females were edged MUCH closer to him than before. He exchanged confused looks at the females who all paid him no mind, but had these barely noticable intense and wanting looks on their faces from what he could see. As he struggled trying to figure out what the deal was, Naruto suddenly heard a very familiar voice echoe inside his head.

**_"Ooohohoh, Hubba, Hubba!"_**

Once again, Naruto slowly zoned out.

_"Kyuubi, what the Hell is goin' on?!"_

**"Bahahahaha!!! You really don't know, Kit?! Are you really that stupis about the female species?!"**

_"Well appearantly YES!! Why do they have to be all 'ninja' this sort of thing?! It looks like their about to kill me!!!_

**"Kill you? Oh, no, no, no, Kit. They won't kill you... they'll just probably tear you limb from limb to get a peice of you..."**

_"WHAT?!?!?!"_

**"HA!!! Let me give you a breif explaination; if you haven't noticed, you've been giving off a smell that, to say the least, really stinks..."**

_"I noticed that to, but that doesn't explain why they all keep sniffing and edging closer to me. They're freakin' me OUT!"_

**"Kit, Kit, Kit, Kit, Kit... Don't you know anything? Your unusal increase of testostrome has allowed you to give off more of a scent that interacts with the female sex-drive. Your chances of finding a suitable mate will be QUITE interesting indeed! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!**

_"What part of my perdicament in ANY possible aspect, AMMUSES YOU?!?!?!"_

**"HaHA!!! The fact that this is yet another side affect of the Pact! I've noticed that you have taken a more dominant turn to things and to my knowledge, its really making the females hot! Kit, you are so SCREWED!! AaaHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!**

_"Like Hell I am!!! Their has to be away out of this mess and YOU'RE gonna tell me... ... ... ... ... Kyuubi...? ... ... ... ... Kyuubi!... ... ... Kyuubi, this isn't funny! Answer me... ... ... ..."_

Back in the plain of reality...

"ANSWER ME YA STUPID FOX!!!!!!!!!!", Naruto shouted out NOWHERE, gardering the immediate attention of the rest of his squad.

Instantly slapping his hand over his mouth, Naruto nervously shot his eyes from left to right.

What a freak...

* * *

_**Okay you fools... I have exceeded the very extent of my kindness to give you guys the shortest update to make up for my long one and don't even THINK about saying that I'm averting from NaruxSaku, because in truth... I'm not, but if you say otherwise.**_

_**(insert dramatic affect)**_

_**(Loud thunderous echoing voice)**_

_**(Evil chorus)**_

_**I shall RRRIIIDE a lightening bolt; PEIRCING THE clouds, FROM the HEAVANS; STRIKING-DOWN-YOU- ALL with a FURIOUS blow of CHAOS; forever PLUNGING thee into the eternal hell-storm that is the VOID OF BLAZING NOTHINGNEEEEESS (echo...echo...echo...)**_

_**Okay... so maybe I won't ride the lightening bolt, and the plunging into the Hell-storm seems like a little much... BUT(!)... I will be VERY peaved...**_

_**Peace...:)**_

__


	10. Mission Success and Girl Trouble

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_CHAOS IS BEAUTIFUL!!! ... ... Does my randomness ammuse you??? Heh... Anyway, it be time to continue this calaboration of uncanny events and the evolution of the Yondaime's Legacy. This capter will be filled with many surprises and twists (like always) to keep you guys interested. Appearantly I gotten really good at doing that over my time at Fanfiction; I FUCKING love this place!_**

**_Onward to SMU-I mean, er... Let's continue..._**

* * *

Chapter: 10

* * *

For NaruSakuInoAnko, the trip back to their resting point was as smooth as silk and... for the females of the group it was most enjoyable thanks to a certain male that has become somewhat of a fasination to them all; not just because of the alluring scent of pure manliness, but also because of the demonstration of cunning that was displayed earlier. Needless to say, Naruto has definately proved himself among his current female company. 

One of the girls; the jounin squad leader to be exact, was the one having the most trouble coming to terms with the undeniable heat that was building within the center of her body as she tree-hopped to the resting point. In case you weren't paying any attention, it was Anko. As they jolted along, Anko constantly found herself edging closer to Naruto because of the scent that he was giving off. Of course she would realize this sooner or later and grow the distance between them, before she would do it again to enjoy the manly smell that assaulted her senses in the best possible way.

_"Dammit, Anko! What the Hell is wrong with you?! He's just a kid! A kid who probably just lucked out in the plan that he developed to retreive Ashima, and in NO WAY can smell this good! He's only twelve and probably doesn't even realize why he's practically being suffocated by all of us! He's dense and far too hyper-active... ... but he smells sooo... GOOD_!!!", Anko fought with herself, trying to destroy the notion of her actually being attracted to a boy that was twice as young as she was.

Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. Anko increased her speed to an even greater height and yelled back at the other genin to keep up with her. Sure, Ino and Sakura may have struggled a bit, but unfortunately for Anko, Naurto's newly aquired speed paved the road for that possibility with pure and abundant ease. Once again... poor Anko was bombarded with that entoxicating aroma. Eventually, Ino and Sakura caught up with the two, wondering what the acceleration was for.

_"Damn! Persistent little punk...", _Anko thought bitterly to herself, before kicking her speed up a few more notches, leaving the other genin in the dust (thats fuckin' fast).

Naruto started to think the worst, _"Aw, man... Ashima-san must be worse off than I thought... Better keep up with Anko so we can get there in time", _Naruto thought before cranking his own agumented speed on par with Anko's

Ino and Sakura both gained looks of sheer confusion and overwelmed exsasperation as they tried to keep up with the others, but when they saw Anko practically vanish, their jaws nearly fell off of their skulls. They were even MORE suprised that Naruto did the same thing with speeds that they thought were incapable for him. They looked at each other for a breif moment before attempting, once again, to keep up with their fellow shinobi, so not to be left behind.

Anko had a rather triumphant smirk on her face as she thought she had finally lost the brat with the fantastic scent. Of course her happiness didn't last very long when she inhaled that same damnable smell. Looking to her left, Anko saw the source and was immediately blown away.

_"What??? H-How did he-... He shouldn't be able to keep up with me...! GRR, that damn smell_!", Anko inwardly cursed, before glaring at the blonde ninja, "Why do you keep FOLLOWING me?! Go bother someone else!"

Naruto shifted a very curious glance to his jounin squad leader, "Whoa... Anko, whats the matter?", he asked.

Anko's glared deepend as she growled, "I said get away from me with your stentch, already! It's driving me nuts! What, ya got corn in your ears? Run on the ground or something and leave me alone!!", she barked.

Blinking twice after hearing this, Naruto suddenly frowned. For some odd reason, being spoken to like that really... PISSED him off. Something was out of place though; Naruto could tell that much. He'd never get as pissed as he was getting now over something like this. The boy was talked down to all his life, even after he graduated from the academy, and he either brushed it off, gave the asshole the finger or retorted with words of his own. This time, however, Naruto was getting REALLY heated; a new phenominon, that much was certain, but at that moment, the blonde genin wasn't in the mood to dwell on any reason for what he was about to do.

"Well, damn! What the Hell's your problem? I thought that Ashima-san's condition was getting worse. No need to bite my head off! Jeez...". Naruto retorted.

Oh... Hell... no.

Anko shifted a somewhat murderous glare to the blonde Kitsune, who almost immediately caught it.

"What did you just say?", she said in an obviously threatening tone, "Did I just hear you talk to _me_ like that, you little punk?"

Naruto sneered, "Okay, bitch... I don't know who the Hell shoved a stick up your ass and twisted it, but don't take it out on me", he spat.

Hearing these words come out of the mouth of a genin who actually used to be afraid of her, a feeling that she hasn't been subjected to in a long time, coursed through her. For the first time in a long time, Anko felt that her dominance was challenged.

"Alright... Keep talkin' ya little shit and see what happens...", Anko steadily warned, as she averted her sight in the direction in front of her.

Naruto impulsively scoffed, "Oh-Oh, right! Let me guess; this is supposed to be the part where I'm intimidated, right?", he mocked with youthful abandon.

"No...", Anko said flattly, "THIS IS!!!!!!"

With that last word, the jounin dropped Ashima on a branch and quickly lounge at Naruto in a blinding flash. Flying a ways away, Anko slammed Naruto into a tree-trunk and pinned him. With his feet hanging off of the ground and the sharpened edge of a kunai held to his throat, Naruto clinched his teeth as adrenalin pumped through his veins.

"Word to the wise, Kid; never talk like that to a jounin, _esspecially_ me, or you'll find yourself in situations like this, got that?", Anko steadily threatened with an unsettling smile on her face.

Hearing this, Naruto visciously glared at the jounin, but his head was pushed back against the tree at the slightest bit of movement.

"Little bastard... You're lucky if I don't kill you right now...", Anko mocked while licking her lips with a sadistic grin.

From out of nowhere, Anko felt another presence from RIGHT behind her, "You'd better be VERY sure, Anko...", the voice of Naruto sounded from behind her.

The brunette's eyes widened greatly at her current situation. Behind her was a killing poised Naruto with a kunai pointed RIGHT in the center of her back. Sure, it was something that a jounin of her calibur could easily slip out of, but that was far from the point.

_"There's no way... How could he have_-", she started to wonder, until realization hit her.

Anko shot her vision to the body that she had pinned to the tree, but he smiled and vanished within a poof of smoke. The purple haired kunoichi frowned and lowered her arms.

"Yeah... thats what I thought...", Naruto mocked.

Only mere seconds later, Ino and Sakura arrived at the seen and gasped at what they saw.

"N-Naruto?! What are you doing?!", Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto's eyes took the shape of marbles as he bared comical fangs, "TALK TO THIS BITCH!!! She's the one who up and tackled me to a TREE!!!!!", he shouted.

Ino looked at Anko incredulously, _"What...? Why would she attack Naruto?", _she thought.

Before things could drag on any longer, Naruto's facial expression hardened before he immediately jumped back, avoiding the wrath of two brown snakes slithering from benieth the branch. Landing only a few feet away, Naruto's glare hardened even more. Anko turned around and returned Naruto's glare; retracting the Shadow Snakes. There, they stood; staring each other down in an unusual display of animosity. Sparks of tension clashed, as Ino and Sakura were getting very uneasy from the situation.

Before things got too damn hairy, which it really looked like, Sakura decided to step in.

"Hey... you guys. Don't fight; we're supposed to be team...", she tried to interject.

Naruto and Anko exchanged the death-glares toward each other again for a what seemed like an eternity, before the blonde genin turned his back and walked away with a loud 'Hrumph!'. Of course, Anko repeated the grunt and turned back simply to face the tree trunk; putting her hands on her hips. Thoughts of adversity riddled both of their minds, as the distance between them increased.

Anko sneered as her back was turned, "Little freak...", she said under her breath.

Naruto walked closer and closer to the edge of the branch, "Psycho-bitch...", he whisphered.

Right before Naruto jumped to another branch, both shinobi spun on a dime and reastablished the glare.

"The FUCK did you say?!?!?!?", they both yelled in unison, before they simaltaniously ran at each other; stopping face-to-face.

"You've got a PROBLEM PUNK?!?!?!", Anko barked.

"YEAH!!!!!!!! She smells like men's underwear and has a fishnet addiction!!!!", Naruto retorted, getting growling rise out of the jounin.

That was it...

Before Anko and Naruto could go at each other's throats, Ino and Sakura zipped between them and held them back as they exchanged curses an insults.

"You defiant peice o' shit! You'd better not go to sleep tonight, you HEAR ME?! YOU BETTER NOT GO TO SLEEP!!!!!!!", Anko threatened, while blindly trying to claw her way passed Sakura.

Naruto repeated those attempts, "WHY?!?!? So you won't give in to the temptation of taking your sweet advantages, ya slither-bitch!!!", he responded with equal vigor.

Anko actually flinched back and a small blush crossed her face. She blinked twice before frowning angrly.

"F-Fuck you!!!", Anko shouted, as Ino was becoming growingly successful in pushing Naruto back.

"Everyone KNOWS you want to!!!!", Naruto yelled, before Ino attempted to calm him down.

Unable to help it, Anko's blush deepened as she sneered intently at Naruto, "Where do you get the balls...", she angrly grumbled under her breath, while clinching her teeth.

_"You ain't touchin' MY goodies!!!", _Naruto responded from a completely different branch thanks to his heightened hearing...

------

Hours later... Night fall came

Back at the enemy camp that was robbed of their prisoner, the same large and frightening man who ordered his squad of Rogue nin to track down the inturders and kill them, stood in the EXACT(!!!) same spot since he'd given the order. Now, with his katana re-sheathed and his arms crossed in pure irritation, the form of dominance waited patiently for them to return... which they would do right about-

"Sir!!!"

... Now...

The dark leader never turned to face the nin who owned the voice, but he could tell that the remaining nine of his troops had indeed returned.

"Sir!", the voice of the same Rogue called out; marching closer to his boss, "Sir! We weren't able to track them down. It would appear that they got awa-"

Before he even had a chance to finish, the ruthless leader spun his upper-body around and back-handed the poor ninja with such a degree of ungodly might, that his head completely shattered to peices that were immediately shredded into nothing but chunks of human brain and skull that soared across the air; saturating the other startled ninja. The other nin trembled horribly at witnessing this level of brutality, as the body of their now deceased comrade shook and spazzed wildly before finally hitting the ground; lifeless. The shadowy man kept his back turned and his arm extended; clinching his large bloodied fist together to continually crack his knuckles so he could let his underlings know JUST how pissed off he was.

And he did a damn good job...

"You... idiots...", he growled with murderous intent, "I can't believe... that each and every one of you... fell for-(snaps his fingers)- THIS!!!"

At those last words, the very form of reality itself began to warp and shift, until it snapped back into exactly the way it looked before.

"A simple Genjutsu... and none of you could see through it...", he growled again, before unsheathing his katana, getting a paniced rise out of his subbordinates, "I warned you all... of the terms of punishment, should you fail me..."

All of the doomed Rogue nin huddled together and trembled pathetically at what would become of them... but that didn't stop a few from trying to squirm their way out of this perdicament.

"W-Wwwait!!! Please, Sir! Just... Just give us another chance; we won't fail you again!!", one of them begged.

Unfortunately, that only made the man slowly turn around and start marching up to the huddled ninja, "I know... I'll see to that personally...", he coldly retorted.

"Please! Please!! We've been loyal to you... for over three years! You can't do this!!", another Rogue pleaded.

The frightening man smiled, "Oh, I _can't_, can't I ...? Have you forgotten who I am, and what I do for a living, you worms?", he mocked, before engulfing his sword in pure black chakra.

The Rogue nin were so frozen in their terror that the most they did was snivel and beg for their worthless lives; doing things as degrading as declaring their unworthiness and shit like that. This, of course, was not working, and soon the ominous form of wrath and dominance loomed over them like a cloud of impending death.

"I never give second chances... to pathetic slime such as yourself... Now die", he silently hushed before lifting his super-powered sword over his head.

**Slash...**

**Slice...**

**Cleave...**

**Gash...**

In time... after mutiple screams of pure agony and unabolished terror... the remains of the Rogue nin... were scattered throughout the entire area. Many blood-saturated chunks of human meat and limbs hugged the forested area. Not a single one of the cadavors could be remotely recognized and not without good reason, I mean seriously...

The dark murderer stood at the center of the slaughter fest as he started to glow a brilliant white glow, "Hunngerrrrr...", he growled, before his eyes took on a shade of blood-red.

Suddenly the blood painted area slowly leaked into its original look, as the human fluids converged unto the man himself. The blood broke into several swirling streams; circling the beastly man. The dark murderer slowly and slightly lifted his arms as the many streams of human blood... slithered and spilled into his mouth. The disturbingly sickening gulping noises echoed through the eerie silence of the area, as the beast of a man devoured his otherwise detestable meal.

After two whole minutes of gulping down the human liquids, the man lowered his arms and head; trails of excess blood running down the sides of his mouth. With one last, loud and sickening, an obnoxious belch escaped his lungs, before his super-gruff toned voice hummed a mal-satified growl.

"Hmmmmmm... Not bad, but... could've used a little more sault...", he said, before a slimey inhumanly long tongue snaked out of his mouth and lapped up the trails of blood on his mouth, "... Nekoshi! Kitsune!"

At these yelled, two more shadowed figures appeared from out of absolutely nowhere beside the dominant man.

"Still the same vindictive son of a bitch you always were, huh?", the female figure said smoothly.

"And this surprises you, Kitsune?", the manly voice of Nekoshi commented.

The blood devouring man hummed to himself, "Twenty years... Its been twenty long years since I've been active... My hunger is great...", he said in a somewhat weakened demeanor.

"Hmm... Well, you're not too far from that... what was it again... Village Hidden in the Sound. Why don't you quench your hunger there?", Kitsune suggested.

"Meanwhile, we can do what you called us to do, Sensei...", Nekoshi finished.

The dark leader smiled to himself, "Hm... I'm glad I didn't kill _you_ two... Very well, then... you know what to do... We must prevent Ashima... from informing the Leaf Village... of the organization", he said in a quielty dark and low tone of voice.

"HAI!", the voices of Nekoshi and Kitsune shouted in perfect unison, before vanishing in a burst of unimaginable speed.

* * *

**_Okay, fellas... For ONCE, this cliff-hanger was not my intention. In fact, the chapter itself isn't even finished and its piising me the FUCK off! But, despite the shortness of the chapter, I do hope that you all enjoyed the fun peices and the stomach-turning ones. Rest assured... this chapter if GOING to be finished the next time. I hate when shit comes up like this..._**

**_Peace..._**


	11. Night Terrors!

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_No more talky for this one! We finish THIS shit, NOW!!!_**

* * *

Chapter: 11

* * *

_The blood devouring man hummed to himself, "Twenty years... Its been twenty long years since I've been active... My hunger is great...", he said in a somewhat weakened demeanor._

_"Hmm... Well, you're not too far from that... what was it again... Village Hidden in the Sound. Why don't you quench your hunger there?", Kitsune suggested._

_"Meanwhile, we can do what you called us to do, Sensei...", Nekoshi finished._

_The dark leader smiled to himself, "Hm... I'm glad I didn't kill you two... Very well, then... you know what to do... We must prevent Ashima... from informing the Leaf Village... of the organization", he said in a quielty dark and low tone of voice._

_"HAI!", the voices of Nekoshi and Kitsune shouted in perfect unison, before vanishing in a burst of unimaginable speed_.

------

Back at the recue point (no longer hidden with a Genjutsu produced by Anko), The Konoha Squad set up camp to treat the visibly shaken and awakened Ashima Karatsune, but also to rest themselves. With a warmer and more comfortable blanket wrapped around her body and a warm wet cloth over her forehead, the black haired young woman stared up into the dark star-lit sky; relieved and eternally greatful to the brave shinobi who risked their lives to save her from... _him_.

Anko knelt in front of her, while keeping an eye out for trouble. After treating the girl's wounds, Anko decided to leave all questioning aside, until the girl was well-rested. That would probably take a while, considering the absolute Hell she must have endured. Still, Anko couldn't help but be surprised that Ashima was still alive... after all, she was taken prisoner by a squad of Rogue nin and a tyrant that was thought to be dead years ago. Truth be told, Anko could hardly believe it, but here she was... staring at the young woman who must've have been unimaginabley strong to endure such a soul scewering Hell.

-

Ino and Sakura had already fallen to sleep in their own sleeping-bags. They were peacefully at rest next to each other without a care in the world... of course getting to that state involved a lot tolerance with Naruto staring at them both with a mucho serious expression on his face. They weren't able to tell whether or not it was because he was tentively keeping a close eye on them or just plain glaring the fuck out of them. All they did know was that they didn't have to worry much about anyone else finding them with Naruto keeping a hawk's eye on them.

It made them feel... safe.

However, unbenounced to his female companions, Naruto (who was sitting on the branch of a tall tree with his red jacket back on) was staring at them with uncertainty and uneasiness in his broken-heart, despite masterfully hiding it. Looking at both of them, painfully reminded him of the dark times between them. A comination of memories and heart-ache that made Naruto sad... ... ... so very sad... Looking at Ino, brought back more than that, however... it brought back a certain anger that he felt for the blonde kunoichi... an anger that was felt during his child-hood... a pain that he has never forgotten.

/\/\/\/\**FLASHBACK**/\/\/\/\

Young Naruto and all of the other kids had been released for recess. For the blonde boy, finding his new and absolute best freind, Sakura was the first and pretty much the entire damn point of it all. They had made a promise area for themselves; a spot to which they would always meet before and after recess. Naruto eagerly ran to meet his new pink-haired bundle of joy only to find an empty spot.

What a fucking drag...

Of course, that didn't stop the young blonde from sitting down under the tree atop the hill and waiting himself. As he sat there, he inwardly lavished at the idea of having someone to call his own; Sakura was his first. As time passed by, however, Naruto's euphoria dulled out, because Sakura never showed up; he just sat there... waiting for her... but nothing happened. Eventually, a few minutes before they were all summoned back to class, Naruto was about to just get up and leave. That is, until his presence was darkened by a shadow. Before he actually looked up to see who owned the shadow, a painfully familiar voice spat out his name in discust.

That voice shot a sharp pain through his heart, as he knew exactly... who it was... Naruto hesitated to even look up now.

"Hey. Up here, freak...", the cold female voice called out.

Naruto's expression saddened as he did just that. Being the one who was still desperate for friends, Naruto tried his damndest to crack a smile.

"H-Hi Ino...", he hesitated.

Young Ino scoffed, "Don't talk to me like you _know_ me! Do you have any idea what you did yesterday?!", she harshed her words.

Naruto's smile immediately vanished at hearing Ino's words, "Yesterday? W-What? What did I-"

"-Don't try to play innocent, you loser! Sakura's in pain because of you!", the blonde girl shouted.

Naruto flinched back, "Sakura-chan? Wh-What did I do? Is she okay?", he asked with unchallenged concern.

"Thats none of _your_ business! But if you must know, that kiss you gave her yesterday really messed her up; she's been crying all _day_ because of you!", Ino spat.

Hearing this, Naruto was unpleasantly surprised. He tried to think back on the reaction that Sakura had after he had kissed her irresistable forehead. To what he could recall, she cried while saying his name a noteable ammount of times, before rising to her feet and running away. Thinking a bit more on it, Naruto lowered his head in shame.

"Is she... Is she really that upset...? Because of me?", he asked.

Ino was silent as she frowned at the trembling boy.

She knelt down, grabbed him by his hair and lifted his head up to face her, "Exactly... Now just be a good boy and keep your diseased lips off of her. Or if you really want to make her happy, you can just crawl in a corner and die. Now doesn't that sound like a kick in the ass?", she mocked.

Naruto's facial expression became broken and sorrowful, "Why... Why are you all so mean to me... What did I ever-"

The poor blonde boy wasn't able to finish his sentence when a watery serving of saliva hit the center of his face. Naruto reflexabley turned his head away, while covering his face and sobbing. Ino harshly pushed his head back against the tree before rising to her feet and turning her back to walk away.

"Just can it, stay away from Sakura, and sit there, ya loser...", she said before walking back to class, seen as how it was that time.

/\/\/\/\**END FLASHBACK**/\/\/\/\

While remebering that dark moment of his child-hood, Naruto unconsciously crossed his arms; tightening his grip upon one of them when he remembered how rotted Ino was to him... Ney, how everyone of the kids, including Sakura had started to treat him after that day. Naruto was filled with even more anger towards himself, though. To him, Sakura's reaction to that first kiss was somewhat of a fasination to the blonde genin. The fact that she started to ignore, insult and hit him on a CONSTANT scale only leaned him more upon the idea that she was playing a serious game of hard-to-get. However, the events of Yesterday had made things very clear... Very clear, indeed.

_"... I was such an... idiot_...", Naruto thought to himself_, "It was so obvious. I never paid any attention to it because I was so hung up on trying to have her. I thought it was a game; a test to see if I had what it took to be hers. I never realized that I completely ruined a good friendship from the get-go by doing something so stupid. No... I just kept plowing forward... like a stupid child"_

Naruto continued to curse himself while slowly drifting to sleep with his troubled memories. Of course, now he knew that he had the courage and the chances to set things right. He had already swallowed any and all fear of confronting Sakura and appologized to the pink haired female about what he had done to her. And now... he had the chance... to FINALLY confront Ino after all of these years...

...and he would take it without hesitation when the time came...

As these thought pursued, Naruto felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier. The memories of what he had endured had become something of a lulliby to the now shaggy haired blonde. With the world around him becoming nothing more than a blur of light and darkness, he finally drifted to sleep with his arms remaining crossed...

-

Ashima had finally been able to fall asleep normally without losing consciousness, much to Anko's relief. The ex-prisoner's wounds would definately heal, thanks to Anko's care; all she needed was more rest and a trip to the hospital when they got back to Konoha. With her being the only person away, Anko decided to keep a look out for any kind of trouble. Of course, about ten minutes into that, a familiar spark of anger wallowed up inside of her, as a memory of what happened earlier today coursed it's way through her mind.

Frowning, Anko found her place, standing on a tall rock; the rest of her squad sleeping behind her. Anko turned her head to her left and looked up to see Naruto resting on a high tree branch. At first her frowned deeped... however, upon looking at the boy further, Anko found herself smiling, at his mysterious ferocity. At first it just pissed her the Hell off because of the gaul that she had to deal with, but thinking more of it, she knows that its exactly that kind of attitude that makes a grand leader... and Naruto demonstrated it without fail.

Feeling a rush of sudden pride wash over her Anko returned to her scouting after one last thought, _"Hm... He'd make one Hell of an Hokage...", _she thought.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Three hours passed by... Naruto was still in a peaceful slumber. All seemed well and in place, unit the blonde genin slooooowly slid off of the branch and landed on his head. Shooting up immediately with a comical look of shock and alert.

"WHAT THE-", he exclaimed as he shot to his feet and vigorously whipped his head from left to right trying to grasp his surroundings through his sleep written haze.

Despite his disposition, Naruto noticed something out of place; notably being the fact that Ino and Sakura were not in their sleeping bags. To say the least, Naruto was curious; something that always seemed to get him in SOME sort of trouble or hilarious perdicament. Well... hilarious to us... to so much for him... Anyway, the black clothed ninja's face grew serious and aware, as he cleared his thoughts and focused his new senses. Doing this he heard a scream; more like a grunt of someone struggling. Immediately picking up the direction from wince it came, Naruto instinctively followed the constant grunts and curses.

Naruto could feel that he had staved far from the camp as he tracked the source of the comotion, but he was far too intent on figuring out who owned the voices. As he traveled further into the forest, the noises became louder clearer and more familiar; the grunting and occasional screaming made him as curious as it made him edgy, but he pursued the noises. Eventually, after pushing his way through the thick collaboration of vegetation, Naruto came across an open spot in the forest; a smoothly flowing river coursing throught the ground, with the beautiful night-sky clearly visible without the trees blocking the wonderful view.

However, that is NOT what caught Naruto's attention... At the center of his vision, he saw a white tent; a tent that seemed to be the source of the noises that drew him to this place. Only now, the noises were perfectly recognizable... and not just a little questioning.

_"Oh, GOD YES!!! Harder Sakura! HARDER_!!!!", the raspy voice of Ino shouted out, causing Naruto's eyes to widened with surprise and confusion.

_"Oh yeah! You know how to take it, don't you, Bitch_?!", the equally raspy voice of Sakura yelled afterwards.

Naruto's eyes squinted as he tried to make out what he was hearing. Deciding to walk closer to the tent as carefully and steadily as possible, the blonde boy started to hear what sounded like skin slapping upon skin at an unusally high pace. The noise itself piqued Naruto's curiousity even more, as he noticed the tent start to move around... a lot.

_"Come on, Ino! Who's bitch are you_?!", Sakura demanded with heat blowing through her voice_, "WHO'S DIRTY LITTLE BITCH ARE YOU?!?!?!"_

_"YOUR'S!!! I'm your dirty little BITCH!!! God!! Fuck MEEEEEE_!!!!!!", Ino cried out.

Naruto heard these highly disturbing words as he stood in front of the tent; plastering a comically widened eyed gape. The distinctive noises continued as Naruto listened in pure and absolute horror.

_"ARG!!! You fuckable little slut! When I'm finished with you, I'll get Naruto over here, so HE can join the fun!!!", _Sakura hollered as she continued her conceiled ministrations.

_"Aaaooow, FUCK!!! That'll be so FUCKIN' hot!!!! Yeah! Get his ass over here after you done rockin' my hot little virgin natch!!!", _Ino responded with her own bellow of euphoric ecstasy.

Hearing, Naruto finally snapped. He ran to the opening of the tent and nearly ripped it open, "What HELL ARE YOU GIRLS **DOING?!?!?!?!", **he shouted with vigor, before his eyes fell into the shape of tiny black dots, as his nostral drew a thin trail of blood.

Sakura gasped with delight, "There he is!", she exclaimed.

"GET HIM!!!!", Ino shouted as well.

Before had the time to shake out of the daze he had just lost himself in, four silky and slender arms reach over and clutched onto his head.

"...Leave me alone...", Naruto frightfully warned, with a trembling uneasy voice... before he was visciously yanked into the tent, head-first.

The blonde boy screamed bloody-murder as his two teammates started to do weird and terrifying things to him.

_"Come on, Naruto! Take it OFF!!!"_

_"WRAAAAHAAAA!!! What are doing?!?! Get off of MEEEE!!!!"_

The tent was now the closest thing you'd ever find as a circus, as the horrified screams of Naruto echoed throughout the forest area. In a desperate attempt to escape the ritualistic horrors that were being done to him, a clothes tattered Naruto tried to crawl out of the tent on his stomach with a uber frightened look on his face. Unfortunately, he was pulled RIGHT back in, where the girlish giggles of his freaky teammates meshed with the sounds of his screams and protests.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back in the plain of reality...

Naruto shot his eyes WIDE FUCKING open, as his torso pressed against the trunk of the tree he was still sleeping on; _driving_ his fingers into the wood.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!", he screamed in horror, waking up all the others.

Ino: WAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura: NYAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!

Ashima: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!

Kyuubi: ... **BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY?!?! WHY IS EVERYBODY SCREAMING?!?!?!?! Scared me half to DEATH!!!**

With impecable timing, Anko rushed to the fray with a kunai ready for killing thing, "WHAT?! Who died?!?!", she yelled only to see nothing out of the ordinary... except for all of the other girls shooting confused looks at Naruto, who's face looked liked it just came off the back of a horror video with his fingers still buried in the trunk of the tree.

-

With their posistion most likely exposed because of a certain SOMEONE(!), the Konoha squad was forced to finish the long haul, as not to fall prey to enemy forces and what not. Although the majority of the group was slightly releived that they were able to get some rest, Naruto was still visibley shaken by that... NIGHTMARE he had. His body was still suffering under a fit of random convulsions. As they quickly zipped through the tree's (with Ashima hunging on the back of Anko), Anko, herself, was very pissed off at what had just happened. For all she knew, the enemy could be breathing down their necks right now and they could be totally unaware of it!

Sakura and Ino, however, were still a bit startled and a little worried about Naruto. They deduced that he must have awoke from a horrible nightmare... Of course, that didn't prevent a certain boil of anger to rise out of both of them when they were disturbed. Ashima... well... she hasn't really said much of anything since they rescued her, but who could really blame her; the girl went through Hell and is still alive to tell all. To Anko, that was the best part about the mission...

Sweet success...

They were getting VERY close to Konoh now, and while hopping along the tree's the shy and timid Ashima finally said something; may the Gods be praised, she can talk.

"Th...Thank you...", she cracked out, "For rescuing me..."

The Konoha Squad was a bit surprised, but greatful that they at least got a thanks from the person who they have broken their backs to save. They all gave a delayed smile in return.

"Hey... don't worry about it", he said with that groomed touch of boyish charm, "But don't thank us yet. We still gotta get you to Konoha"

Ashima smiled as she started to feel safer than ever, but she also knew that she couldn't get too comfortable; afterall, those freaks could come back and try to take her back (little does she know... they're dead)

Seeing Ashima's smile, Naruto felt a feeling of pride; a job well-done. Thats what he thought, _"Hm... Guess the old man was on to somethin' when he sent us out as a team... Who knew?", _he thought proudly to himself, before a familiar itch in the back of his brain started acting up.

**_"Wow, Kit... You... are SUCH a horn-dog...", _**Kyuubi mocked dryly.

And cue the zone-out...

_"Say WHAT?! Whatdya 'Horn-dog'"_

**"Oh, come off it, Kit! That dream you had about your blonde and pink haired mates didn't convince me of the whole innocent routine, so you can stop now..."**

_"My dream...? You-... Kyuubi, you DO know thats an invasion of privacy, right?"_

Kyuubi's eyes twitched, **"I... Can't... HELP IT!!! Do you have any idea how tiresome it is, to be subjected to insombia inducing images of you and your SICKENING dreams night after night?! I bet you wanna tackle each and every one of the females here and fornicate them until they curl up in a ball and BEG for mercy...! Ooog... I just made myself sick..."**

_"Okay, Fox... First off... No. Second: you're freakin' crazy. And Third... ... Just a damn MINUTE! What you mean mates?!?!?!"_

_-_

"Naruto, LOOK OUT!!!!"

"Huh-"

Naruto snapped out of his haze only to have his face meet the broad side of a tree with such force, due to the speed he was going, that his entire body whipped forward; flipping nurmerous times at a super-high speed before the frontal end of his body hit the large trunk of another tree, where he slowly slide down.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Plummeting to the ground, Naruto landed on his back with a hard thud with a hard thud, before he shot up to a sitting position and started caressing his ACHING face.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow-OOOOWWW!!!!", he lamented.

As quickly as they saw this, Naruto's teammates quickly assembled around him; kneeling down next to him for aid.

"Naruto! Are you alright?!", the nearly high-pitched voice of Sakura squealed.

The blonde shinobi took a senond to compose himself, before staggering to his own feet, "Yeah... Yeah, I think I'm good...", he said.

"Are sure... You kinda flailed around a bit...", Ino pressed with concern, before Sakura and herself rose to their feet as well.

Naruto finally stood tall running his hand through his hair in exasperation, "Don't worry about me. Let's just get Ashima-san to Konoha, so we can-"

"Not so fast...", the voice of Anko called out, before she appeared infront of the trio with Ashima still on her back, "We'd better get your nose checked out"

Naruto blinked, "My nose? Well, whats wrong with my-"

**SPLOOUUUSSSHHH**!!!!

Before Naruto finished his sentence, a large and unruly amount of blood gushed from his nose, causing him to flinch and all of the girls (minus Anko) to scream. Naruto tried to stop the blood flow by putting his hand to his nose, but for some reason that only made things worse.

"Shit!", Naruto cursed, as he tilted his head back.

Acting quickly, Anko turned around with her back turned to Sakura, "Here... you two take care of Ashima and go on ahead, while I treat his nose... If you two run into ANY sort of trouble, you contact one of us by radio, got it?", she ordered.

Sakura was in doubt for a minute before she sternly nodded and took Ashima, who clutched her arm and legs to her back, "Hang on tight...", she told the young brunette.

Disappearing from sight, Sakura and Ino left Anko to treat Naruto's wound. Turned out, he had a severly broken nose. You know what? I don't even know why I called it treatment, when all Anko did, was walked up to Naruto grab his nose and snap it back in place. Gaining a predictable scream from the blonde genin, Anko smiled deviously as Naruto held his burning nose.

"Damn! What was that for?!", he asked while glaring at the jounin with dots for pupils.

"That... was for back talking me, earliar", she responded.

Naruto lowered his hands and scoffed, "Are you STILL hung up about that?! Honestly I don't know what you're problem is, but why can't you jus-arnmmmMM-MMM!!!!!"

Before Naruto was even able to continued his rant, Anko lounged forward and brutally devoured the young genin's lips in a heated and overly passionate kiss; pinning him to the tree as she did so. To say that Naruto was flabbergasted, would be the understatement of the millenium. The black-dressed ninja placed his hands on the first spot that came up and pushed her back.

"WHAT THE-"

"And that's also for back talking me you little savage...", she visciously cooed, "You've got a lot o' balls talkin' to me like that... but I liked it!"

The stare that Anko was giving Naruto now was definately diffrent from all of the other times. Her eyes were full of something that he had nevver really seen so much of, and definately not something he'd expect to see from the woman...

Desire...

"You crazy little psycho-bitch! Get away fro-"

Naruto felt the palms of his hands (which were still holding her back) mounding something soft and a little fluffy. He immediately looked down and saw that he was fonding both of Anko's breasts. With his face turning an immediate shade of pure red, Naruto flailed back with his mouth wide open, about to protest, when Anko lounged forward and reastablished the brutal lip-lock, causing Naruto's arms to whip around in every direction. Things didn't get any less complicated when the brunette jounin inserted her tongue to deepen the ridiculous kiss.

Pulling back, Anko kept Naruto's head against the tree, breathing down upon his chin, "Admit it... You're a BEAST!", she yelled before devouring the poor young ninja again.

Naruto finally regained control in his hands to grasp Anko's head and pull her away, "You BITCH!!!", he cursed.

Unfortunately for Naruto, that little outburst only made Anko really hot, as she grasped him by his jacket and threw him unto the ground, before she slipped out of her large trench-coat and her short-skirt; reveiling her sleek and well-toned body, hugged by all that delicious looking fish-net.

"Show me what kind of a beast you _really_ are!!!", she commanded before pouncing upon Naruto, who screamed in horror.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back in the plain reality...

Naruto's eyes nearly buldged out of his head when he woke up from yet another horrible nightmare. Ney... this one be a night terror.

Naruto:DAAH-

Ino:WAAH-

Sakura:NYAA-

Anko:GAAH-

Ashima: MAAH-

Kyuubi**: BAAH!!!! **

Everyone was startled at the sudden outburst of the formaly unconscious blonde boy on the ground, as he spung right to life and somehow prapelled his body off the ground and unto the tree.

"NOOO!!! All of you stay away from me!!!", Naruto hollered from the tree.

All of the females in the group looked at each other, "Maybe he hit his head to hard on that branch...", Ino suggested.

"NO, you're not giving me head!!!! All of you, with your detestable ritualistic methods are positively and undoubtably SICK!!!!!", Naruto raved on.

"Naurto get down fro-"

"Sick!"

"Have you completely lost i-"

"Sick!!"

"Calm down befo-"

"SICK!!!"

"Ramen-"

SI-... Keep the Ramen OUT OF THIS!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**_(Wipes a tear from his eye) Holy shit... I have to say that I cracked myself up on this chapter, shit! Oh... Before any of you give me shit about how OOC a few characters were... take in the consideration that Naruto was just dreaming. There... Now that thats outta the way..._**

**_THE CHAPTER IS OFFICALLY DONE!!! PRAISE ALL THAT IS CHAOS FOR THIS DAY!!!!!! Or you can just drop me a review that grants me that wholesome GODLY might..._**

**_Peace..._**


	12. Out For Blood

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilty and Love**_

**_Wow... I am touched... Truly I am. I never imagined that so many people fell in love with my story. I read the reviews I got and it just HIT me like a led hammer to the face; why stop a story that ao many people love when I can just do this AND The Black Blizzard. So yeah, rejoyce my freinds... Fury Guilt and Love is here to stay..._**

**_-_**

**_I can bet that I convinced a number of you that Naruto's dreams were totally real. Adimt it... I FOOLED YOU!!! Anyway, In this chapter I strongly urge that you don't eat anything while reading. The beginning of this one is gonna have some o' that hefty juiciness to keep you guys wanting more and MORE, I can garuntee you that! The mission has been completed, BTW... No more long and drug out... things._**

**_Shatter and SCATTER!!!_**

* * *

Chapter: 12

* * *

_"This can't be happening... This CAN'T be happening!!!", _a distressed purple garbed young man with long silver hair and large eye-glasses thought frantically to himself, as he sprinted down a very large and ominously dark hallway, _"I never dreamed that I'd live long enough to see this day... Never..."_

Reaching a door at the end of the hallway, the pony tailed young man bardged in; standing at the foot of the entrance with a mucho-alarmed look on his face.

"Lord Orochimaru!!!!!", he bellowed.

"I know, Kabuto... I know...", the pale skinned Sannin calmly responded, while sitting of his large cutioned chair, staring at all of his unatural artifacts, "_He_... has returned..."

Kabuto entered room and closed the door, before bowing respectfull to his lord "Forgive my hasty intrution, Lord Orochimaru, but its... its... Our men and several of the people throughout our country are dying in vast numbers; being slaughtered... like animals", he grimaced.

Orochimaru closed his eyes to compose himself.

"However, among the dead, the towns-folk of Post Town have recieved the gravest casualties; I just received word that the 'attacker' is at large within the town; killing all in sight", Kabuto grudgingly explained.

Orochimaru (of all FUCKING people) actually started to sweat as the news progressed, "And the Fuuma clan?", he asked.

Kabuto lowered his head, "... Many of the clan members and allies have fallen in a valiant attempt to stop the intruder. Many of our strongest men have perished...", he grimaced again.

The snake warrior bared his teeth, "Dammit! This won't do! If Oto itself wasn't already as empty as it is now, we'd never be able to lead the initial charge on Konoha!", he said with anger.

Kabuto acknowledged Orochimaru's words and started to drift in wonderment, "Lord Orochimaru... How... How could that... devil still be-"

"I don't know... But if I ever find the BASTARD who revived him, I'll make sure that a fate worse than death is granted to them!"

-

Meanwhile... in Post Town...

A darkness drenched in blood... A mist fouled with Death...

Clouds foreboding the End... A town breathing it's last breath...

The normally quiet population (minus the many hoodlems) was now at an uproar with screams of fear and death echoing throughout the ways. Smoke crept into the air. Blood saturated the buildings and roads. The hacked and sliced cadavers of NUMEROUS towns-folk scattered throught the town; roads... buildings... watering-wells... ... childrens playgrounds. It was truly a dark day.

A large bundle of civilians; men, women and children alike, all hudled in a corner, as a dark, luminous figure of doom, slowly marched towards them; his form shrouded by a mysterious grey mist that swallowed the town in darkness. The horrors that each and every one of the people had seen was far beyond par and truly horrific. They all trembled at the thought of what would happen to them, now that the monster of a man targeted them with murderous intent. Cornered upon the blood-spatter walls, the frightened town-folk looked on at the messanger of death looming ever closer to them.

_"Do not be afraid...", _the man's deep and animalistically gruff voice called out, _"The end... justifies the means... Sacrificing yourselves to me... will grant you passage to true peace... become a part of me"_

It was at this point. the the men of the hudled group decided to step up, "NO! Men, we MUST protect the women and children! We will drive this beast OUT!!!", one of the men protested, gaining battle cheers from the other. It was reluctant at first, but they all agreed that their families came first.

With their shaky resolve now hardened, with the notion of fighting to protect their families 'till death, the hand full (6) strong men weilding axes, pitch-forks, and knives charged at the monster with an intent to kill him or die trying... much to their wive's and children's dismay.

_"Why... Why do you resist your inevitable resting... If you continue to defy me, I will be forced to take... extreme measures...", _the demonic man echoed through the mist again.

Predictably, the man's words fell on deaf ears, as the 6 men continued their bold charge. Without saying a another word the man haulted his own steps as he awaited his attackers... Only problem was... he was very... VERY hungry. As the men charged into the death-mist against the cries and protests of their loving families, the monstrous man slowly vanished out of sight, but was still there. At first all was quiet for but a few moment, until the terrifying screams and sounds of meat being cleaved and ripped from the bone echoed into the air. The women and children cowered in their hudle as they listened helplessly to the non-harmonious atrocities.

Within seconds, the dying screams of the men were widdled down to two... then one. The lone fighter was sniveling and frantically lamenting within the mist... these noises did not last long. With one last blood chilling scream, a highly sickening, crunching and gushing noise was heard, before a body with absolutely no bottom half came hurdling out of the mist; landing in front of the horrified hudle of women and children. With more blood spattering all over the place, the half-corpse lie lifeless in front of the bunch. A frightened hysterical woman in a white komono frantically crawled to the fallen man; screaming her lungs out of her chest as she caressed the sides his horror striken face.

Imagine that... he died with a face that could scare the dead...

The dark murderer within the fog emerged once again, only this time, his eyes emmited a eerie red glow. It seemed as though he had enough... he HAD to settle his hunger. With out remorse in the slightest fashion, the dominant killer zipped toward the bunch at speeds thought to be impossible and before any of them knew it, the head of woman who was screaming at the top of her lungs was instantly crushed and smeared upon the building wall. Screams and squeals assaulted the murderer's ears; a irritant at best. As the women took their children and tried to escape...

Tragedy stuck...

------

Meanwhile, at the quieted village of Konoha...

Ino Yamanaka was nervously treking to a place that she had only visited a hand full of time in the course of her entire life. She'd usually only go if Shikamaru and/or Chouji desired her company when _they_ went. Today, however, was VERY different... Ino knew the exact reason why she had to go there... Deep down inside, she really knew, but that didn't stop her from denying it. Every pour in her body was screaming for her to stop, turn around and walk the other direction, but her legs didn't listen.

_"Okay Ino, calm down... He probably just wants to... treat you to some Ramen. Yeah, thats it! I mean it's not like he's just going to competely blow a vein tearing you a knew one, right...?", _the blonde female tried to console herself,_ "After the way you treated him... you deserve nothing less_...", her subconscious blurted out.

At first Ino frowned to herself when her brain was feeding her that crap, but then her face softened into a null melonchaly expression as she knew it was the truth. What bothered her the most was that it was NARUTO she was dealing with! Never... in the history of Shinobidom, has Naruto ever made Ino nervous. It was frustrating as much as it was fascinating; a new phenomenon for Ino, that much was certain. At best, NO ONE made her nervous except for when her father got angry... that was about it. She was always the confident one; a trait that she had carried with her ever since her child-hood. Now, however, the last person she'd ever expect to see at her own free-will is having the same affect as an angry Inoichi.

Contemplating all of these things and more, caused Ino to space out and forget that she was even going to meet Naruto at Ichiaku Ramen. As a result, she was ripped from hre thoughts when she her his voice.

"Hoi... You made it...", Naruto said, while blowing over a steaming bowl of Godly Ramen.

Realizing that she just unconsciously stepped into the lion's (fox's) den, Ino froze in front of the stool next to Naruto. Upon random speculation, Ino realized that the stool she stood in front of was the same one that Naruto was carving with his bare fingers into when she... tried to appologize to him. At this point, it was safe to say that she was officially scared.

_"God... What if he did just called me here to tear me a new one? Does he hate me for what I put him through? Is he just waiting for me to get comfortable so he can wolf me down and make me pay for-"_

"So, ya gonna sit down, or ya gonna stand there and let your Ramen get cold. Chilly Ramen is depressing, you know...", Naruto called out to Ino, shaking her from her guilty thoughts.

Predictably hesitant at first, the blonde turquoise did take up the stool next the her fellow genin; JUST now noticing the steaming bowl of Ramen in front of her. Ino was... greatly surprised that Naruto actually spent his money on her. Either he was being very nice or he had money to spare. The blonde female guessed the ladder reason. It would make the most sense afterall; the mission that they went on had indeed morphed into an A-rank, earning them a LOT more money than intended, so the logic stands. Still, Ino couldn't help but feel very uneasy about this.

The young Yamanaka stared down at her Ramen, then shot a worried glance to Naruto, who was blowing upon his serving of that delectable stringy goodness, before gradually devouring it. Once finished with that serving, the shaggy haired blonde caught Ino staring at him. returning a confused look Ino's way, Naruto swallowed his mouth-full.

"Not hungry?", he generously asked.

Hearing the blonde Kitsune's voice snapped Ino out of her troublesome thoughts once again, making her realize that she was staring at him like a ditz. She quickly averted her eyes back down to the steaming Ramen.

"No, no. I'm starving, but..."

Naruto closed his eyes, "If you're wondering why I wanted you to meet me here, then its because there's something important that I wanna ask you?", he said, before digging into another serving of his meal.

Ino gulped at the possible 'question' that Naruto had in mind and searched for any words that she could say, upon hearing this.

"But...", Naruto unwittingly interjected Ino from her word searching after he had finished his mouth-full, "First... Ramen. Oh, the Godly Ramen..."

Feeling greatful on two accounts now, Ino smiled, before picking up the set of chop-sticks next to her bowl and dug into her pre-paid meal.

-

Not too far from Ichiraku, was our favorite (yeah-fuckin-right) pink haired kunoichi walking through the empty roads smiling to herself.

"Wow... my first A-ranked mission and I survived. Naruto was right; we really did make a great team; perfect for breaking in and smuggling at least", Sakura said to herself, before remembering the pure irony of yesterday; dropping her mood down a ways, _"Why... Why did he appologize to me? I deserve so much worse than an appology and he said he was sorry for kissing me. But... why can't I do the same? Why can't I let him know how sorry I am? Am... Am I afraid to...? What if he-"_

Her Sakura Bashing (chokes back a snicker) was interuppted when her eyes caught the sight of a feint light from around the corner of the building she was walking by. Curious, Sakura loomed around the corner to see two familiar faces getting up to leave Ichiraku. For a reason she could not understand at the moment, Sakura dared not show herself. Instead, she remained hidden, as she watched the black-clad boy and the purple dressed girl stroll off into a random direction.

_"Oh, thats right... Naruto said that he wanted to talk to Ino after the mission...", _the jade eyed female recalled, while stealthily tracking them.

-

At another section of Konoha, a certain trench-coated, fishnet wearin' Jounin sat on a bar-stool at a saloon, staring down at the shot glass filled with some pretty hard shit. She had three shots... three shots of the saloon's worst shit and she was already getting a little tipsy.

"I can't believe this...", Anko said to herself, "Even after all of that..."

"Something troubles you, Anko?", the familiar deeply toned voice of Kakashi Hatake sounded from behind the brunette female.

Anko didn't even bother to turn around to face the mask copy nin, "What do ya think, Kakashi? I failed...", she said with obvious disappointment and greif in her voice.

Kakashi took this as an oppurtunity to pull up a bar-stool and sit next to his fellow tipsy Jounin, "You're still worried about that Ashima girl... aren't you?", he asked knowingly.

"She died twenty minutes ago, dammit! She was our closest lead to finding out about-"

"I know, Anko... I was there. Did the medics ever find out what caused her death?", the silver haired Jounin asked.

Anko finished the rest of her shot and slammed the glass on the counter, "A poison that was already doment within her bloodstream. Before we even got her to the hospital, she was perfectly fine, but the moment she entered the door, she started screaming and coughing. She was rushed into intesive care...", she explained.

Kakashi frowned through his mask, "A... poison? Well... if it was dorment within her bloodstream and she began to spaz out when she arrived to the hospital...then that means that-"

"Someone TRIGGERED IT!", Anko shouted out, before jumping from her bar-stool and sprinting out of the saloon, despite what little sobriety she had left.

With his unfinished sentence hanging in the air, Kakashi simply reached in his shinobi vest and pulled out his oh so famous Icha Icha Paradise novel and flipped the pages to where he left off.

"What... A... Frrreak-hhh...", he said under his breath, before giggling perversly at the material he was reading.

------

Back in Orochimaru's chamber...

"Lord Orochimaru... Are we to just sit here and do nothing... to let that... monster kill everyone off... Are we not capable?", Kabuto questioned while standing by the Snake Sannin, who sat in his chair, contemplating any course of action and their consequences.

"Kabuto... I am a Sannin... one of the three Shinobi of Legend. I have been train by the best and surpassed the best. I have mastered the art of the shinobi with my own augmentations to boot. I have mastered countless jutsu. The one thing I've been an expert at avoiding more than anything during my life as a shinobi, was being STUPID!", he suddenly barked, flinching Kabuto back, "That... _thing _out there... a direct attack would get us both killed"

Kabuto inwardly struggled to prossess everything that he was hearing. For all it was worth, it was simply to hard to believe what Orochimaru was saying.

"My Lord... Are you implying that, not even... you...", the silver haired Oto nin stopped at mid-sentence when he saw a surprising look of self-disappointment written on his face.

"...I know him... Even in his weakened and starved state, not even I... can..."

"I understand, Lord Orochimaru...", Kabuto respectfully conceded.

If there's one think that Kabuto never lacked, it was unfaultering, undying respect for Orochimaru. The fact that he was so reluctant to take on a blood-lusting beast of a man did not change that. What it did do, was make the young man shit in his pants (figuritvely speaking, of course). A weakened state and Orochimaru was still unwilling to take him on?

"All things aside, Lord Orochimaru, our attack on Konoha shall go as planned?", Kabuto asked; changing the subject almost immediately.

Orochimaru, despite the current situation, smiled deviously at his initial plans to destroy the Konohagukure no Sato, "Hmmm... Of course. Living death-machine or not, I will not allow anything to hinder my plans..."

-

Back at the now officially dead Post Town...

The ENTIRE town was plunged into a darkening light (oximoron, I know, but just bare with me) Around the whole area were gaint red streams of liquid fluintly circling the town. At the dead center of town was the same man responsible for the massacre; flowing HIGH into the air glowing with a familiar ominous white glow, as the blood-streams of the slaughtered towns-folk swirled upto him.

"Must... ... Feeeeeeed...", he groaned demonically, as his 'meal' drew ever closer to him.

With the forebording mist growing thicker beneith him, the cannibalistic man slowly lifted his arms as hundreds of blood-streams loomed overhead. Smiling hungrly to himself, the monstrous feind lifted his head and parted his jaw open to an inhuman gape, as all of the streams converged into his mouth in a sickening display of feasting. With the spine-tingling, overwelming euphoria that coursed through his body, the beastly man's arms reflexably flailed and twitched violently after each stomach churning gulp. Little blood escaped his mouth as he continued his meal. His eyes literally blackened with sadistic delight as the torrent of human fluids spilled into his being.

It was glorious... he could feel his dorment power reawakening.

* * *

**_Yes I know, another cliffy. This time I only did it so I could get on to the juicy meat of the actual plot. To tell ya the truth, I'm starting to get impatient with myself (how the fuckles does that work?). So yeah, next chapter, I will fill it with a few flash backs and see if I can get to the Cuunin Exams without giving you guys another cliffy._**

**_Peace... and thanks for bringin' me back:)_**


	13. Sakura's Greatest Challenge

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_Yo... Now I hope you can all remember earlier in the story when I mentioned that Naruto walked on the very top of a large building under construction. Well let me just say that it has become his favorite spot to sort things out and is where our story continues. With this shortened Craine-speech..._**

**_Let the Fic continue, my brothers and sisters_**

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

**9:00AM-CHUUNIN EXAMS FINALE**

_"Three days... Three nights", _Naruto mused to himself as he meditated deeply while sitting upon his newly favored spot; the unfinished building to the west of Konoha, _"It wasn't much... but I think... I think I may have gotten a bit of a hold on my new abilities... What do you think Kyuubi?"_

**"Hmmmm... Well, to say that you have not made any head-way in the slightest, would be a bull-faced lie. You've done exceptionally well, Kit; considering that you've been swingin' solo...**", Kyuubi sincerely admitted.

_"I only wished that I had a little more time to learn a few more jutsu. I wouldn't mind mixin' it up a little bit out there..."_

**"Ahhh, but you forget; you can vary your stradegies. With your newly aquired chakra control, the techniques in your current possession can be augmented. All you have to do..."**

_"-Is get creative... Yeah... you're right, Fox. And I can think of some pretty cool things to do with Kage Bushin right about now"_

**"Well... you have adjusted to both your mind and body's upgrade during your three days and nights of preparation. Hmhmhmhm... Give your peers an event worth remembering, Kit..."**

_"Oh... I intend to..."_

With his meditation drawing to a close, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of his beautiful village from far atop the large unfinished building. The blonde genin lifted his arms to stretch greatly; crackling, thus releiving the joints of his torso, arms and neck. With his blood-red jacket beside him, Naruto decided that it was time for a good pre-brawl breakfast. Where better to go than Ichiraku... That place fuckin' rocks...

Rising to his feet, the black-clad nin flipped his jacket over his shoulder. With his black, fingerless, hand-plated gloves stashed in his pocket, Naruto jumped off of the building; skillfully hopping and sliding down different parts and such, until he landed promptly upon the ground; kicking up onlt a very small cloud of dust.

Next stop... Ichiraku...

-

SPEAKING of Ichiraku...

Within the Ramen stand were two people that were an unlikely pair to visit. One being Sakura, who was garbbed in her usual little red komono and black, knee-high shorts. The other being Ino, who sported more casual clothing; her orange T-shirt and comfy blue mid-thigh shorts to be exact. Both females enjoyed the quiet morning of Konoha this day. Sitting beside each other with warm cups of steaming tea in hand, Ino and Sakura have started a conversation about a certain blonde boy who has seemed to have taken a major turn around two days ago. Technically, it was Sakura who brought the subject off the ground.

They have both been sitting there talking for at least twenty minutes.

"...Why, Ino...", Sakura asked rather sadly.

The blonde Yamanaka didn't bother to turn her head to her friend as she knew what she was talking about. She remained silent.

"Why does he... still...", the pink haired kunoichi trailed off in mid-sentence.

Ino suddenly harbored a look of feint shame, "Sakura... you heard us, didn't you...?", she asked knowingly.

The jade eyed genin simply lowered her head as a response. For Ino, last nights talk with Naruto cleared up a lot of things; her conscence for one. Ever since the blonde's first and failed attempt at actually appologizing to the blue eyed boy, Ino had felt nothing but contempt for herself when she realized how much of a negative part she had been in Naruto's life. The first time he had snapped at her was what set it off. Her heart cracked open; spilling the torrent of shame and a desire for understanding when she saw Naruto walk away from her with fury in his heart. Let's not forget how he spoke to her.

Once she realized the pain she had caused for the VERY last person who deserved it, Ino was filled with so much anger toward herself and a certain pink haired kunoichi that she could not just sit back and allow her shame to swallow her competely. She was never one to let her negative feelings get the better of her; she just wasn't that kind of person. Determination building in her heart, the young Yamanaka satisfied the urge of ridding herself of these feelings by punishing Sakura for her unforgivable harshness toward Naruto... and punishing herself by taking some furious blows.

To Ino, it's what she deserved for what she, herself, had put Naruto through during their child-hood. However, as the days rolled by, it seemed that Naruto had caught that vibe. After their mission, the blonde boy complimented Ino about her usefulness on the team, and actually said that if not for her, they wouldn't get anywhere fast. The remote possibility of Naruto forgiving her had swelled in her heart making her feel lighter and free.

The conversation that they had last night only added to this feeling...

/\/\/\/\**FLASHBACK**/\/\/\/\

Naruto and Ino sat upon the very top of his new favorite resting spot (y'all know what that is). The blue eyed genin stared sorrowfully at the bawling female sitting next to him... Well, she _was_ sitting next him, until he asked her what he intended on asking her; setting a large gap between them. It was a pure and unsolvable conundrum as to how and when Naruto had developed his back-bone. Granted he always had guts and didn't take anybody's shit, but now things were different; he was more sure... more confident... and appeared to be stripped of all hesitation.

Naruto considered that he would get his questions answered by the most social female he's ever, and when he asked why the other kids hated him, why they tormented him, why they excluded him from everything and why they refused to except him...

It tore Ino apart...

"I'm (sob)... I'm so (hic) sorry... Naruto", Ino shamefully lamented as she curled her index fingers to her eyes; trying to catch the uncontrolable tears the gushed out.

For Naruto, with all unrestrained honesty, he always dreamed of nothing else than to see the so called demons of his troubled past regret everything they'd done to make his life a living Hell. He lavished in the fantasies of watching them lament and suffer as much as he did...

What the fuck was he smokin'?

Watching Ino cry in the agony of guilt, wasn't exactly Naruto's morning cup of tea. Each question that he asked was like an viscious attack on her heart and she cried harder as she desperately searched for the right answers... But honestly, how _can_ you find the right answers to questions like that. Ino's obvious suffering made Naruto ache inside. Despite his change... despite all that has transpired in his miserable life... the black-clad nin just wasn't the type of person to watch people wallow in a pit of agony... just as he did.

After staring at the crying blonde female for a moment longer, Naruto willingly closed the distance between Ino and himself; scootching next to her. Sensing the close in distance through her tear stained vision, Ino whipped her head to Naruto. Staring into his deep blue eyes for a moment, Ino found herself on the verge of ongoing sobs once again when she saw the look of saddness on his own face. Before that could happen how ever...

Naruto lifted his hand... and wiped her tears away with genuine affection...

"Ino... I forgive you... Don't cry anymore...", he said with a voice so soothing and comforting that Ino just wanted to cry even more.

With her trembling hands only mere inches from her face, Ino continued her sorrowful gaze unto Naruto's softened eyes that were still obstracted by several loose strands of his shaggier hair.

"(sob)... B-But Naruto... why? I... I was so rotten to you...", she started before a sudden desire to cling overtook her in ernest as she lunged forward and locked her fellow blonde in a crushing embrace, "I threw things at you! I was no better than the bastard kids who tortured you! I called you names! I turned so many people agaist you! I-"

Ino was slowly silenced by Naruto, who had been soothingly stroking the kunoichi's silky hair to calm her as her head was buried into his shoulder... and it was actually working... little by little.

"I...!"

"Ino... I forgive you...", Naruto sincerely repeated, feeling a phenominal wave of happiness wash over him having said those words with every bit of truth behind them.

Ino slowly looked up at Naruto with more tears than ever; making him worry that she would cry all over again.

"N...Naruto...", she said with a mix of supreme greatfulness, relief and joy.

The young Uzumaki smiled with content at Ino, "Besides... what kind of Hokage would I be if I couldn't forgive a childhood grudge... Some things are just far too important", he commented with his well-missed foxy grin.

Ino involuntarily gasped as her eyes squinted with tears welling within them again, "... Oh... NARUTO!!!", she shouted before plummeting her head within his shoulder again; sobbing and shedding tears of joy.

Naruto's smile seemed to fade a little, but in all honesty, he was happier than ever, "Come on, Ino... You're getting my jacket wet...", he said while comforting his fellow blonde.

After roughly ten minutes of that, Ino had finally calmed herself and found a comfortable pillow in Naruto, as she rested her head upon his shoulder. The demon vessel stared contently at the moon-lit sky; contemplating the event a few days from then. His thoughts were interuppted by the voice of Ino...

"Naruto...? Can I ask you something?", she asked.

"Sure...", he responded simply.

Ino lifted herself off of the blonde boy's shoulder and stared at him with mild concerne, but mostly curiousity, "Its about... Sakura. You... Do you still love her?", she asked with just a little hesitation.

Naruto never took his eyes off of the night sky, "... Hn... Of course I do...", he answered without hesitation.

Well that was a shock to Ino's system. Even after all that he was put through because her (like most other kids), Naruto easily admitted that his feeling for the pink haired kunoichi had not whithered up and died. It was unbeleivable.

"What? You've forgiven her too...? When?", Ino continued.

"When she woke me up...", Naruto responded.

This statement only brought up more questions than answers, but before Ino could respond, Naruto continued.

"As much as I loved her, I was far too selfish to see that those feelings would never be returned. I was so hard-headed... so persistant, that I didn't realize it was only destroying any chance we could ever have of being together in the long run. I was... desperate for her..."

Ino's eyes began to glisten, "... Naruto...", she trailed, before he continued.

"The kiss from a couple of days ago... only added to that problem... and ultimately woke me up. In general, I _can't_ stop loving Sakura... I don't know why... I just can't. Even if that love will never be returned and she hurt more than anyone could know, the least I can do is stay out of her way so she can find true bliss. Thats when I'll really be happy... and live with no regrets..."

/\/\/\/\**END FLASHBACK**/\/\/\/\

"Why does he sacrifice so much for me...? Why does he still care...", Sakura asked; remembering the truth and sincerity behind Naruto's words.

"Hn... If it wasn't three hours passed my curfue, I would have asked him that myself, but..."

"I don't deserve him...", Sakura admitted, "...He's... He's too good for me..."

Hearing this, Ino shot a disbeleiving glare at her pink haired friend, "Really... So thats it, huh? You're just gonna give up?"

Sakura turned her head to face Ino; staring at her with slight confusion.

"Don't look at me like I'm some kind of freak. Are you really just gonna sit there and let him get away from you, Sakura?", Ino pressed forward, "You heard him with your own two ears, right? He still loves you... Don't you love him back?"

For the most part, Sakura felt as though she had been struck down. How _did_ she feel about Naruto at this point? Even after all that has happened between them... could she except an old flame reigniting? More importantly... can she forgive herself for what she had done.

"I... I... don't... know... I don't know anything anymore", the emerald eyed genin admitted.

The Sakura's sudden irritaion, Ino scoffed, "Jeez... What happened to the brave Sakura that I saw at the Forest of Death. What happened to the little bulb that blossomed into a beautiful rose? Or do you think Naruto's become so hot that you're not good enough for him?", she said with a mocking smirk.

Sakura quickly frowned, "What? I never said _that_!", she protested.

Ino's smirk became more blatant, "Oh, so you're saying that you're a little pussy, now? A pussy who can't talk to boys...?", she mocked further; unable to retain an enthused snicker.

This time, Sakura glared at her blonde freind, "What the Hell?! Don't give me any that! I could talk to Naruto if I wanted to!", she strongly proclaimed.

Ino rolled her eyes, "Sure, but can you return his affections...", she challenged, causing Sakura to finched back, "Or will you chase after Sasuke-kun"

Now the pink haired kunoichi was at a loss. Not only was she conflicted with a flame that burned again for Naruto, but, until Ino mentioned it, she had completely forgotten about Sasuke. With the black haired Uchiha back in her thoughts, Sakura was swallowed with a level of doubts that would have destroyed a lesser person. Naruto had put up with all of her petty insults, mockeries, physical attacks and all of her bullshit and yet he treated her like a goddess among women, with no regrets nor the slightest hints of giving up... Sasuke on the other hand...

Yeah... now she's stuck...

"Hmph! Just as I thought... you're gonna pussy out of it. And here I thought talking to Naruto was easy for you...", Ino mocked again; snapping Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Shut up, Ino!"

"Does the truth hurt that bad, Sakura? Or is it the fact that you really don't want to return that love...? Maybe you-"

"I said SHUT UP!!", Sakura howled, "Just because Naruto said he still loved me doesn't make it true!"

Ino's smile vanished; replacing it with a serious stare, "So you're calling him a liar...", she suggested.

"Wha-... NO! I... I..."

"Heh... You were the smartest at the academy, Sakura; the best... But I guess that was only at school... if you're too stupid to see whats right in front of you..."

These words burned at Sakura's heart; making her more angry than sad. Why you ask? Well consider the fact that Ino was SO right in her own way!!! Sakura's cheeks redened with both embarassment and anger.

"What the Hell are you getting at...", she said in a surprisingly more subdued tone.

"Exactly how it sounds Sakura; you've grown afraid of Naruto now that you've 'woke him up' and you don't know how to appologize, much less return his undying affections. Admit it!", Ino said confidently

"SHUT UP!!! I could talk to him if I wanted to!! I'm not afraid and if he were to show up RIGHT here, it'd make NO difference!", Sakura retorted with angry conviction.

Ino gave an unnerving snicker, "Oh yeah? Prove me wrong, then"

_"Mornin' ladies...", _greeted a familiar voice that signified the apocalypse for Sakura, _"Am I... interuppting something...?"_

Sakura froze in place... It couldn't have been him. The timing was far too unfair. Why... Why did it have to be now? She dared not look behind her to find out.

"Oh, Naruto. No, you're not interuppting anything. Come on and sit with us...", Ino happily invited, while inwardly getting a kick out of the look of petrified horror on Sakura's face.

Naruto easily obliged and pulled up a seat... right next to Sakura. The pink haired female straightened her position in the stood and leaned forward on the counter; her eyes shrouded behind her glossy hair.

"H... Hi... Naruto...", she actually managed to squeak out, much to Ino's surprise and entertainment.

Before Naruto actually called for his usual order of Ramen, he sensed something amiss, "Sakura? Everything okay...?", he asked with his naturally given concerne.

As a reflex regretably beyond her control, Sakura outwardly trembled as her body tensed. She began sweating profusely as she struggled to seek the strength necassary to form words, but she remained silent; inwardly gawking at what was happening.

_"How...? Why...? Why does he still talk to me? Why does he not ceinture me? Why is he so... so good to someone like-"_

"-Actually, there's somethin' thats been on Sakura's mind and she wanted to talk to you about it", Ino stated, not only snapping Sakura out of her thoughts, but deepening the pit of sheer desperation she was stuck in.

Naruto was somewhat interested now...

As Sakura turned her head to face her, Ino smirked haughtily; expecting a glare that she was all too used to, only to get a a teary eyed expression that begged for mercy. Blown back by Sakura's face, Ino's smirk vanished without a trace; harboring a look of concern. However, the more dominant side of the blonde female wanted Sakura to stop being pussy and own up for what she had done to Naruto... and now was the ideal time.

"Somethin' on your mind, huh...? Whats up, Sakura?", the shaggy haired blonde asked with more curiousity.

Oh yeah... the writing was on the wall, now. Sakura readjusted her stare back to the counter; clinching her teeth. before anyone of them knew it, a full minute passed by, before Sakura finally breathed.

"Naruto...", she uneasily began.

"Yeah?", he responded while still staring at her in wonder as to what she had to say.

Sakura hesitated more than ever; her already shaky resolve waining greatly, "Naruto, I... I... ... ..."

She froze...

Naruto tilted his head and opened his mouth to say something before Sakura shot to her feet, "I have to go!", she blurted out before running off; leaving a confused and depraived blonde boy staring at her vanishing form.

------

Meanwhile, atop the Hokage Monument...

Two shadowed figures sat beside one another staring off into a certain direction,

"Hmmm... Well Nekoshi, it seems that Sensei was wise in choosing the boy..."

"Don't get too excited, Kitsune. The Chuunin Exams start in three hours. We cannot make any assumptions until we see what he can _really_ do..."

* * *

**_BAM!!! Chapter Ends! Okay, few things here... This had a lot of NaruxIno goodness in it, but the story is STRICTLY NaruxSaku, so don't give me any shit... Also I really enjoyed the fuck out of typing this chapter and was deeply satisfied with the results and the angsty suspence. I hope that all of you share that feeling as well._**

**_Peace..._**

**_PS: A note to Deathbringer374--Please don't be too upset by Naruto's forgivness. The story is far from over... FAR(!!!!) from over:) There are still a lot of things that will be uncovered in the plot and the drama so stay tuned!_**


	14. The Chuunin Exams

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_Wow... Either you guys really hated my last chapter, or I'm losing my touch. The incredibly low amount of reviews I have gotten really fucked me up. I mean, I come back from work expecting my usual heafty serving of at LEAST ten reviews in the last six hours. No... I got four... Four... Do you have any idea how much my pride suffered because of that? Now I have to know... If there was anything that turned you guys off about my last chapter, PLEASE let me know so I don't repeat it again..._**

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

At the lush Konoha training grounds, Hinata Hyuuga, wearing a casual light blue, long shirt (honestly if you guys what I'm talkin' about, then I won't go any further) and black, shin-high pants, had just finished a small warm-up excersise to get herself loosened after being released form the hospital. With the memories of her catastophic fight with Neji, however, she was still filled with great uneasiness. 

She had a lot more work to do, and she knew it...

But that wouldn't stop her... She never went back on her word... It was her Nindo and she'd be damned if she were to give it all up because of a loss. It was pretty safe to say that her inspiration for even lifting herself up from the hospital bed was the though of her beloved Naruto; the strongest and bravest shinobi that she had ever had the pleasure of meeting and was ultimately her source of strength and grace.

However, the thought of the pine-apple haired boy didn't put a smile on Hinata's face like it did every other day. This time, she was worried about two things; first, how Naruto would fair in his match against Neji. Second, her worth as a shinobi. She couldn't begin to recall how many times she had questioned her worth before she saw what Naruto was made of. He completed her. A sudden blush found it's way to Hinata's cheeks as her thoughts drifted more to the man of her dreams, when all of the sudden, she heard rushed and quickly paced foot steps heading her way.

When the violet haired Hyuuga turned around to see what was what, she was greeted with the very object of her affections with VERY different clothing and a beaming smile on his face. Despite the new look an the shaggier hair, Hinata could definately tell that the man running RIGHT towards her... was the Naruto she grew to love.

"N... Naruto-kun...", she dreamily murmered while staring at how unbeleivably HOT he was looking right now.

A red jacket, black undershirt with bandages wrapped around the abdomen, black pants with red streeks, and dark shinobi sandals... Never in the twelve years of her under rated exsistence had Hinata seem Naruto look so attractive and silently intense before. Her blush deepened without her permission.

As Naruto ran with no clear signs of stopping, his smile never died.

_"Finally! Finally! I'm so pumped! I can't wait to see what I can do now! I'm gonna show everyone a new light for the future and the skills of the next Hokage! Wait for me everyone_!", Naruto inwardly exclaimed to himself; feeling a battle rush take him over.

He snapped out of the brilliant white flash of excitement lon enough to see that he was only a few feet frm Hinata...

But that didn't stop him...

Before the young Hyuuga girl could even think about reacting, Naruto's body collided into her's with open arms before gripping her in a spontaneous embrace that thouroghy shocked the pale skinned female. Immediately lifting Hinata's light body with absolutely no effort what so ever, the black clad boy spun her around in one full circle before tossing her in the air. The amount of startlement on Hinata's face would have been fucking hilarious to anyone else but her as Naruto caught her with her torso hung over his shoulder; excitedly chordding, while hugging her thighs and swinging back and forth without realizing it.

Within only two seconds, Naruto flipped Hinata in the air again and caught her by both of her upper arms; holding her high in the air with a strength that Hinata never knew that he owned. With the look of startlement becoming even more vivid, the Hyuuga stared into Naruto's deep blue eyes before he spoke.

"I LOVE-"

Boom!!!

Hearing those to words, in fear and anticapation of the next one, an ocean of tension, the likes of which she had never been subjected to before, convulged unto the center of her very being; inwardly crushing her soul in the best possible way. The world aroun her became nothing but a blur and the only object she focused on...

was Naruto...

"-THIS DAY!!!!", Naruto yelled with youthful joy before he easily set Hinata down on her feet, turned on a dime and made a full sprint in the direction of the Chuunin Stadium, "See ya at the Exams, Hinata!"

There she stood... staring with widened off in the distance after the blonde boy who metaphorically and literally swept her off her feet. She wasn't even worried about the fact that Naruto's last word wasn't 'You'. She just stood there... remembering the feeling Naruto's strong arms hugged RIGHT beneith her rump. The man whom she thought could not get ANY hotter just touched her in a way that she had only dreamed of. All sounds around her were blocked out by the weakening sound of her heart beat; completey oblivious to Kiba, who was wearing a white sweater with the hood down and black shine-high pants like Hinata, walking up behind her...

"Hey Hinata. Sorry I'm late, but I-", he stopped when he noticed a super blown away look on her face, "Um... Hinata... Yo!"

Kiba's response... was her body slowly plummeting to the ground; landing with a comical thud. The young Hyuuga's legs lifted into the air, due to the force of the fall, before they landed flat on the ground. Kiba stared blankly at her, before Akamaru poked his head from out of his shirt; staring at the fallen Hinata, before barking to his friend and master.

"What...? Well, Ma' always told me to poke 'em with a stick to find out for sure...", he said before lowering to a crouched position, picking a random stick and poked the Huuyga's face with it.

A sweat bead dropped from Akamaru's forehead before he barked twice.

"Yeah I'm serious... (bark) (bark) (bark)... I don't think that's any of you're business! Mom might be smokin' the happy crack, but it sure dont run in the familiy", Kiba protested, before his little nin dog leaped out of his hoody and put his ear to Hinata's neck.

As the silence passed by... Akamaru shot his head up and began barking frantically; catching Kiba's attention.

"...Oh... Huh, well thats awesome", he dimwittingly commented, as though nothing was wrong before walking off in the direction of the Chuunin Stadium, "Cool... Well just wake her up and tell her to meet me at the Stadium so we can-SWEET MOTHER OF ALL THAT MADE JESUS THE HOLY GHOST!!!! NO PULSE?!?!?!?!"

With that last outburst, Kiba spun immediately around and sprinted to his friend, before he tripped and fell on all fours and frantically crawled to her side; placing his hands over her chest and pumping upon them.

"Breath, dammit! BREATH!!!!!"

------

Meanwhile, at the, now, bustlin' town of Konoha, Naruto arrived at the bussiest part at the bussiest time; gawking at the ridiculous number of people that crowded the streets, while curling his fingers in his hair.

"GWAAAAA!!!!! Too many PEOPLE!!!", he shouted, before whipping his head in several direction, until he pointed his finger skward, " TO THE ROOOOFS!!!!!"

With that idiotic battle cry, Naruto jumped to the air; somersaulting like mad, before landing promptly upon the village roof. Using some o' that good ol' Ninja speed, the blonde haired boy raced to the Chuunin exams without hinderence of any kind; allowing him to further bask in the anticipation building in his heart, while taking a huge wif of the air.

"AHHHH!! I can't wait! Everyone will be there! I can't wait to see what I'll really be up against! The best of the best are waiting for me!", he happily shouted while effortlessly scaling the rooftops of Konoha; edging ever closer to the Chuunin Stadium.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile in Kyuubi's dark cage.

The great fox was watching his host hop from roof to roof, whilste feeling a grand lust for battle emmiting from him. Kyuubi subconsciously smiled at it all.

**"Hmm... No wonder the boy had shown such divine leadership... He's become... almost... 'Me'-like. Heh! That really takes me back"**

Kyuubi's memories were suddenly bombarded with the events of the glorious Bijuu Tournament held centuries ago; long before his cursed imprisonment. The tailed beasts of legend; pullin' out all the stops in the magnificent brawl for the title of "King of the Bijuu". The thrill... The excitement... The competition... All that the Kyuubi no Kitsune lived for in one place. His insatiable drive to fight and win earned him the respectable and the detestable title of King... and he held it with pride.

Snapping Kyuubi out of his thoughts was another great wave of excitement comming from Naruto as he drew SO close to the Stadium. The Youkou sighed contently before resting his head on the ground.

**"Ahhhh... Good times..." **

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chuunin Stadium...

The entrance ceremony was about to start and the genin combatants who have trained hard over the one month's intermission, were all following their new Chuunin Proctor, Genma to the entrance of the Stadium. Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga and the Sand Siblings were all raring to go, despite the few faces that were missing. HOWEVER(!), haulting all of their steps was the feeling of a strong chakra signal from behind them all. In curiousity as to who owned this power, they all looked back just in time to see a blonde boy garbed in black clothing and a blood-red jacket burst from the trees guiding the path to the entrance before running at them all with nearly frantic speed; a beaming smile ever-present on his.

Not that anyone recognized him right away...

As soon as the shaggy haired blonde made a screeching hault in fron t of everyone, he bend over; resting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. Looking him over for a second, Genma's eyebrow raised up before he smiled with realization.

"Good to see that you made it right on time, Naruto Uzumaki...", he said, causing everyone else in the group to flinch with surprise, before they shot curious stares at the boy.

Naruto quickly caught his breath, before straightening himself and taking a deep breath to center himself. Letting out a refreshing exhale, Naruto smiled intensely at the competition. He, too, could feel the level of improvement emmiting from everyone. Out of everyone who shown surprise on their faces at the new Naruto (Gaara not included), Shikamaru was the one who looked like he was blown away the most.

_"Naruto??? No way... Is that where I'm feeling this massive battle lust? This... power_?", the pony tailed shadow weilder thought to himself.

Neji simply turned back around, Temari smiled, Gaara gave him his little dead-man stare, Kankuro scoffed, and Shino... well... Shino just stared at him with that prepetual scowl on his face (honestly I think he goes to sleep like that).

"Well then, shall we get the entrance ceremony underway?", Genma said, while chewing on that long peice of hey that always seems to be there.

All of the other genin turned back to look at the Proctor.

"As you probably guessed, hundreds of people from many diffrent countries will be watching this annual event. So give it your all and show them what you're made of", he said with a certain confidence.

All of the genin nodded once, before they followed Genma through the entrance. Once they all exited the long hallway they were greeted with the sight that wasn't exactly what they were expecting...

The place was fucking PACKED!!!

Just as Genma described, people from many different countries and villages went wild with cheers when the genin stepped into the open. For Naruto, the insane amount of people that would be watching him didn't bother him at all. Truth is, he was much more preoccupied with the sized and shape of the battle arena itself.

The place was fucking HUGE!!!

Three major platforms; two holding the massive crowds of people and one where only two seats could be seen. Naruto studied his surroundings carefully, without waining his firey smile. The tension was really exciting him.

-

Within one of the crowded platforms, Sakura and Ino sat next to each other while looking down at the genin combatants. Ino intently checked out all of the competition, but when she saw Naruto, she was blown out of the water when she saw the fire in his face.

"Whoa... Naruto... I can feel the drive... the battle lust. Look at his eyes...", the bloned female swooned (no, not _that_ kind of swoon).

Turning a small peice of her attention to Sakura, Ino saw that she still had the same look on her face from three hours ago. She was undoubtably looking at Naruto, but only to have her mind and heart plagued with the same memories. Ino was obviously getting sick of all of this mope that her pink haired friend was carrying around with her; it was getting contagious and she couldn't take it anymore.

"Sakura... Stop worrying so much... Naruto has already forgiven you, but I don't think he'll do so good in the fights unless you wish him the best, do you think?", she asked with a confident smile.

Sakura turned her head to Ino with a lighter expression before she fell into an understanding smile. Without even hearing the words come out of the blonde female's mouth, Sakura could almost hear Ino saying that she understood why she was upset and why she ran away from Ichiraku, but everything would eventually work out for the best. The jade eyed genin nodded before turning her attention back to the combatants below; mostly the battle-crazed Naruto.

------

Elsewhere; at the Konoha Hospital...

In a secluded room; large and organized, resided the troubled Anko Mitarashi, who sat upon one of the cutioned seats with darkened bags under her eyes, whilste flipping threw a specific autopsy with undying vigor, but much doubt as well.

_"Dammit... No matter how many times I read it all over, I still don't beleive it...", _she thought to herself with much fatigue, _"A severe drainage of blood... right when she entered the hospital? An empty pill found in her intestine? That only leads to one possible answer, but..."_

"Anko...", a familiar voice of a man sounded from the entrance of the room; grudgingly catching the attention of the fatigued Jounin, "Still at it, huh?"

Anko stashed the autopsy reports away before looking up at the man who owned the voice ans sighed, "Why are _you_ here Ibiki? Shouldn't you be on gaurd duty?". she asked tiredly

The Interrigation Specialist shoved his gloved hands in his pocket, "Oh, spare me. I've been on duty since 2:00AM this morning. Someone else is filling in for the next twenty minutes. I just came by to confirm a very important detail", he informed.

Anko's eyes darkened slightly.

"Is it true, Anko? Did you really see... _him_?", Ibiki asked with much concerne.

The brunette Jounin rose to her feet and huffed, "Dammit! The possibility of that... DEMON is still living just doens't seem plausible to me! But I SAW HIM!! I saw him with my own two eyes", she shouted before lowering her head with dread, " He's alive... The forest, the autopsy reports... it all peices together... I still can't beleive we made it out of that forest, even to this day"

Well... if that wasn't one Hell of an answer than what the fuck was? Ibiki could definately tell that Anko had been under a lot stress; what with the bags under the eyes and all. He could even understand why Anko didn't inform Sandaime Hokage of this developement... He would have canceled the Chuunin Exams in a heart-beat. But if what his fellow Jounin said was true, than there were a few things that needed to be cleared up.

"Anko...", Ibiki said.

"What?", she responded flattly.

"Come with me... There's something I've got to show you..."

Anko looked at Ibiki before nodding lathargically and followed the black clad Jounin out of the room

------

(For this scene, just picture the absolute EVILEST calm music you can possibly think of and play it as you read, it's fun)

Back upon the Hokage Monument, the figures of Nekoshi and Kitsune stood in the EXACT same spot as three hours ago; growing excited now that the fireworks signifying the start of the Chuunin Exams went off.

"Hmhmhmmm... So it finally begins", Nekoshi smiled to himself.

Kitsune whipped her head to her left side, "We have a visitor...", she said wearily.

As Nekoshi slowly shifted his head to the left direction, an eerie, grey mist of death slowly formed beneith the two shinobi. Seeing the mist and feeling the foreboding presence of a familiar person, Nekoshi and Kitsune relaxed completely.

Kitsune smirked, "Hn. Welcome back, Sensei... I trust that your meal was bountiful", she suggested.

From out of nowhere... From out of positively NOWHERE, a familiar and tall shaded man appeared from behind the two and slowly marched to the foot of the Monument to share the veiw of his pupils.

"Yeeesssss... I have not had a meal that satisying in decades; much of my power has returned to me in ernest", the dominant murderer hissed with sadistic delight and a no longer weakened demeanor.

"Always good to hear... So, did you come to watch the show too?", Nekoshi asked while staring at the distant Chuunin Stadium with a smile on his face.

"Hmm... No. I have come to ask you two... how much of Konoha's population has increased... since I was away?", the dark leader ask; licking his lips with his inhuman and slimey tongue, "Give me a guestimate..."

"... Thirty percent increase...", Nekoshi and Kitsune said in perfect unison.

Hearing these DELIGHTFUL words, the large blood guzzling feind smiled demonically as his eyes flashed a shade of ravenous red.

"Hmmmhhhe-heh-hhheeeeehehehehehehehehehehehehehe..."

------

Chuunin Stadium...

Fives minutes have passed by and the main event has yet to get started. All of the genin, who were lined up side by side behind Genma at the center of the battle arena, had been patiently waiting for things to get underway... Well, all except one. Naruto had crossed his arms impatiently as he wait for two things, actually. The shaggy haired genin repeatedly tapped his index finger upon his bicep as his ambitious smile fell into a penetrating scowl. His deep blue pupils slowly shifted from left to right.

_"Where the Hell is Sasuke... I was looking forward to seeing him before my match against Neji", _Naruto irrtantly thought to himself.

After only half a minute, the blonde genin couldn't take it anymore; he walked right up to the Chuunin proctor from behind, "Mr. Gemna", he asked.

The hay chewing Jounin turned his head to the side to look at Naruto, "Whattya 'Mr.' Genma? It's just Genma...", he correted.

Naruto raised his hand to the back of his head and smiled, "Right. So, Genma?"

"Hn."

Naruto's face grew serious, "Do you have any idea where Sasuke is?", he asked; gaining the full attention from the brown haired Leaf Ninja.

"...If I knew that, than I'd probably drag him here myself so we can get started. The only reason the matches haven't started yet is because we're missing some people", Genma informed.

Naruto scowled again before falling back into his previous spot. Hearing everything Shikamaru stared to look around the arena.

_"True... That Dosu-guy I'm suppose to be facin' isn't here either, huh_?", he thought to himself.

All thoughts were cast aside when the voice od Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi echoed the announcements... **(AN: Umm, yeah... gonna skip those...) **After the announcements were complete, Naruto became very uneasy.

"Genma... Sasuke isn't here yet? What do we do?", he asked with much concern.

The Chuunin Proctor turned completely around to face the genin before him, "Well for starters, you can look at this", he said before pulling out a peice of paper from out of his shinobi vest.

Genma flapped the paper once to straighten it out for all to see, "There have been a few changes in the matche-setups, this last month. Take a look at who will be facing who", he informed.

Naruto grimaced. Sure he wanted Sasuke to be here and he was surrounded by fighters who were strong, but if that meant that Neji wasn't his opponent... that would piss him off... big time. That wasn't the case, however; Naruto was still in the first match against the Hyuuga. At realizing this, the black clad genin's battle-cravin' smile returned.

_"Wherever the Hell Sasuke is... he'd better not weasel his way out of this", _Naruto thought.

Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at the new match-ups, _"Well, what the Hell? Did Mega-man-I mean, Dosu retire?",_ he thought

After deciding that the genin had enough time to look at the new match-ups, Genma stuffed the paper back in this vest, "Alright... we can't delay this any longer. If Sasuke Uchiha doesn't show when his match begins... then he'll lose by default", he said.

The genin were silent...

"Now, we'll get this show on the road. The first match... Naruto Uzumaki... ... and Neji Hyuuga..."

* * *

**_There... I can only hope that this chapter doesn't suffer the same fate as my last one did, so please; unless all of my readers just disappeared off of the face of the Earth, than pleas leave me your feed-back to tell me whether the chapter was boring or anything. I must know. Thanks._**

**_Peace..._**


	15. Ultimate Chuunin Struggle

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_Hm... Hmhmhm... Mmmmhmhmhmhm-oh YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now THAT'S what I'm TALKIN' ABOUT!!!!! Okay, the reviews have thoroughly inspired me! A special Thanks to all who have stuck with me for this long! I really appreiciate the feed back of my last chapter and it's thanks to you guys that this story is alive and well! Now, I wondered before I started typing this; how much you guys actually loved the SakuxIno bitch-fight. Well, if you thought it couldn't get any better than that, then THINK AGAIN!!!!! _**

**_The Ultimate Chuunin Struggle... BEGINS!!!!!!!!_**

**_PS: This will be a three-part brawl, so expect short chapters with the best action you've ever read in you miserable lives!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 15

* * *

_"Wherever the Hell Sasuke is... he'd better not weasel his way out of this", Naruto thought._

_Shikamaru's eyes narrowed at the new match-ups, "Well, what the Hell? Did Mega-man-I mean, Dosu retire?", he thought_

_After deciding that the genin had enough time to look at the new match-ups, Genma stuffed the paper back in this vest, "Alright... we can't delay this any longer. If Sasuke Uchiha doesn't show when his match begins... then he'll lose by default", he said._

_The genin were silent..._

_"Now, we'll get this show on the road. The first match... Naruto Uzumaki... ... and Neji Hyuuga..."_

------

At hearing those delicious words, Naruto's smile widened until he slightly bared his teeth. Neji shifted a stare to the opponent beside him and glared at him.

_"Hm... He's different from before, somehow... But, no matter; this match is already over", _the pale skinned Hyuuga thought confidentally.

Genma bit down upon his hey stick; therfore perking the tip of it up, "Now, the rest of you make your way to the balcony", he ordered.

As the other genin willingly complied, The two chosen combatants retained their side to side position.

-

Within one of the crowded audiance platforms, Kiba and Hinata made their way down the stairs, "Ah-ha. Here are some empty seats, Hinata", Kiba informed; motioning his friend.

The voilet haired female took her time walking down the steps, given her current condition, thanks to her own fight with Neji. When the two shinobi found their seats and took them, they saw that they were just in time to see the fight. But... something was odd.

"Wait a minute-

**-ONE MINUTE LATER-**

Wasn't Neji supposed to be fighting Naruto?", Kiba asked in confusion as he studied the figures below, "'Cause _I_ don't see him. Was there some sort of mistake?"

Hearing this was actually a bit entertaining for Hinata, who covered her hand over her mouth to futiley contain a giggle at her friend's ignorance. Kiba caught this and stared at the young Hyuuga.

"What?"

"Hmhm... Look closely, Kiba-kun...", she said; not willing to devulge the 'Big Secret', "There was no mistake"

Doing as he was told, the whiley haired dog lover squinted his eyes to clearify his visions, only to have them nearly blast out of his head with sheer surprise.

"NO WAY!!! _That's_ Naruto?!", Kiba exclaimed when he realized who was standing next to Neji, "You've gotta be kidding me... That... feirce lookin' savage that looks like he can melt your face just by looking at it, is Naruto? Where'd he get the cool threads?"

Hinata blushed a bit, before over-hearing the voices that belonged to the Elite Chuunin Test Examiners; Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki.

"Hn. To think that that Uzumaki boy would even make it this far; given that he has failed a countless number of times. Guess he finally got sick of it", Izumo said while smiling.

Kotetsu mimcked the smile, "Whether he made it this far or not, you've have to admit that he got the short end of the stick; being stuck in a match with a Hyuuga Prodigy like Neji", he protested.

"Hell, even if you are right, it looks like the boy's learned a few things during the Month Intermission; he looks more than just a little confident in his abilities, let alone his ability to win", Izumo countered.

"Heh. I'll give you the that one, but him actually beating Neji is not something I can see too well. That kid's no match for a member of the Hyuuga Clan", Kotetsu remarked confidentally.

Hearing the end of the conversation caused Hinata to frown deeply and (for the love of Jesus) actually made her eye twitch with irritation. Kiba, on the other hand, simply smirked since he heard the whole conversation as well.

_"Hahaha... No. Beleive me when I say that I thought the exact same thing and, well... yeah. I think you'll soon learn not to underestimate this knuckle-head, Gentlemen", _Kiba thought with confidence, before shifting a seriously focused look on the developement, yet to unfold, _"But even if Naruto has gotten a lot stronger since his fight with me, he'd better tread softly while fighting someone who's mastered Hyuuga Style Taijutsu... No close combat, Naruto"_

-

Back down to the arena, the still smiling Naruto and Neji increased the distance between each other and stood in opposition. Neji faced Naruto immediately, but the shaggy haired genin kept his side turned and his battle lusting smile fresh and undying. Seeing this caused an unintentional smile to cross the Hyuuga's own face, before he steadily activated his famous Byakugan and focused on his opponent.

_"Yes... he seems to have undergone quite the training since we last met; his confidence is unwavering... He doesn't seem hesitant at all",_ Neji pondered to himself as he took his stance; readying himself for combat, "Excellent. Things should get a lot more interesting this way, despite the inevitable result"

Nope... nothing; not even a bat of the eye. Naruto simply stood there with his beaming smile and widened eyes; flashing with anticapation and a desire for combat. The black-clad nin began to tremble wildly at the tension as he expelled a series of excited chuckles.

Neji's demeanor never faultered, "Thats right... Keep that little smirk glued on you face... ... Give me the pleasure of ripping it clean off...", he mocked.

This time, Naruto's smile lowered into a very penatrating frown before turning his head to face his opponent, while keeping his body still. The low tremer of a growl vibrated from Naruto at that moment as he glared cannonballs at the Hyuuga in front of him... the one who nearly killed Hinata... Neji's smile aslo disappeared as he saw the look on Naruto's face; further hardening his stance. Genma saw the grand sparks of tension grinding off of these two genin and took that as a ringer of sorts.

"The first match of the Final Chuunin Exam Rounds... BEGIN!!!", the Proctor shouted; triggering a frivalous roar of the crowd that echoed through out Konoha.

Neji kept his firm stance and facil feature opposed to the glaring Naruto, who had finally adjusted to face his rival completely, "You know, this match has pretty much ended. Giving up would definately save you a lot of greif and humiliation", he taunted.

"Why?! So I'd lose to peice of Branch Family trash like **YOU**?!?!?!?!", Naruto roared.

**_SNAP_**!!!!!!!!!

Hearing those words seep out of this defiant mother fuckers mouth, nearly snapped Neji's psyche in half with a burning white flash of rage that he did know he possessed, let alone controlled. The pale skinned genin's face screwed up with raging fury before he blindly charged at the, now, smiling Naruto. Seen as how perfectly that tactic worked, the blue eyed Kitsune suddenly vanished in a flash of unpredictable speed.

"What?!", Neji exclaimed before stomping one foot to a cease his movement.

The second Neji stopped, Naruto reappeared in a blink of an eye; ramming his head into the Hyuuga's face with a painful bash; getting an agonized yell from him. The force of the assault sent Neji flying back a ways, before he flipped his body back to regain his balance. Upon landing on the ground, therfore sliding back, Neji looked up only to see Naruto dashing at him with speeds that he wasn't capable of a month ago. Neji bent backwards just in time before Naruto could land an accurate spin-kick across his head.

The blonde genin immediately regained his balance and lounged for a straightforward punch, which Neji effortless slapped to the side, causing Naruto's body the fly passed him. However, instead of passing up the opportunity, the black-clad boy shifted his body and lifted his leg with just enough time to collide his shin into Neji's face. Naruto skillfully caught himself from falling and landed behind Neji, while the pale skinned genin staggered on his feet, due to the kick. Taking instant action, Naruto charged at the distraught Hyuuga; reeling his fist back, before throwing a punch aimed at the back of his head, which was unexpectedly dodged when Neji ducked and countered with an open palm to his opponent's lower jaw.

Stopping for only a mere second (much to Neji's surprise), Naruto retorted with a viscious knee to his face. Neji recovered, shot back to his feet and elbowed the blonde in his abdomen. Naruto quickly followed up with an elbow of his own, except to Neji's left cheek. Already growing sick of this blow for blow altercation, the lavender eyed prodigy switched to a defensive stradegy, as Naruto unleashed a barrage of well-aimed attacks that Neji found rather difficult to manuver around, but was successful in his attempts. Naruto's attacks were wild, but perfectly timed; varied, but surprisingly accurate. He didn't let up, even for an instant.

However, given Neji's genius and quick witted reactions, he saw ONE tiny opening in one of the blonde's attacks and went for it with a tenketsu (chakra point) shot. Naruto quickly noticed the danger of his current situation, but smiled confidentally. Before Neji's fingers even reached the black-clad genin, he produced the Kage Bushin hand seal before back flipping and simaltaniously making a clone in his previous place. With not enough time to pull his attack back, Neji struck the clone upon the strenum area; sending it flying back towards the real Naruto. Promptly landing on his feet after flipping away from his opponent, the foxy genin caught his own clone and fluintly spun in a full circle.

Using the momentum from the spin, Naruto threw his clone; head-first, back at Neji, who prepared himself to defend, only to notice the real Naruto vanish with great speed again and reappear a few feet behind him, where he charged vigorously at the starlted Hyuuga. Despite his situation, Neji solidified his focus in an instant before cart-wheeling out of danger. Instead of colliding with his clone, Naruto skillfully caught, whirled around and threw it at Neji again, who had just landed on his feet after his cart-wheel. Once again, Naruto vanished and reappeared behind Neji, who smiled knowingly before spinning his body once; allowing the shadow clone to fly passed him, before throwing two shuriken in the blonde's direction.

The one of shuriken lodged into the shadow clones back; causing it to vanish in the traditional poof of smoke just when it came inches from Naruto, who immediately noticed the other shuriken comming his way. The whiskered boy easily caught the weapon and stashed it in his weapon pouch only to noticed the Neji was gone. Naruto quickly opened his senses to feel any trace of the Hyuuga's presence when all of the sudden, Neji came dashing at him from the side. Naruto shot a wild glare to his incoming opponent before he timingly avoided a troublesome tenketsu shot to the neck; leading to an all or nothing Taijutsu brawl.

With both genin dodging, blocking, spinning, countering, and avoiding the attacks of one another, the very force and overall prowess of that particular moment sent wave-clouds of dust and debre throughout the diameter of the battle arena. After an agonizing ten seconds of that, both Naruto and Neji relinguished kunai from their person and struck each other's blade; causing the famous recoil that sent them skidding back from each other.

... And there, they stood with their battle stances hardened and ready.

-

The reason why practicually every living soul in that area had these stupified, blown away looks on their faces was anyone's guess. The level of skill and prowess of BOTH of these genin was far more than anyone would have expected... esspecially from Naruto! To everyone else who'd thought any less of his chances for victory because he was fighting a prodigy like Neji, was utterly dumbfounded. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, and Hell even the Hokage Kazekage were totally at a loss for words at the way this fight had already come about, much less how it all started.

Sarutobi's eyes widened with both surprise and delight_, "Hmm... Either Naruto has become a complete jack-ass during the Months Intermission, or that insult to Neji was the single most brilliant Mind Games tactic I've seen yet. It looks like he's really got under the prodigy's skin_...", the thought, while paying close attention to the already heated fight.

The Yondaime Kazekage simply sat silent and awaited the match's continuation; even he had to admit that it was nothing to spit at.

Sakura failed to notice that she had cupped her hands close to her chest as the fight blazed and all of her worry seemed to vanish when she saw how clearly heated the fight was. Like most in the crowd, the pink haired kunoichi was far too shocked and amazed to say anything; she couldn't even thinks, let alone fathom how Naruto had come so far in his training. But something told her that she had only seen the beginning of Naruto's arsenal; she was already growing excited just thinking about it.

Hinata's hands pretty much mimicked Sakura's as she grasped all that she had witnessed. Naruto had become stronger than ever and to make things interesting, he's combating a master and prodigy of Hyuuga Style Taijutsu and holding. Every fiber of Hinata's being was joyful to no end that Naruto wasn't getting his ass kicked, but she couldn't show... she was simply to stunned by how fantastic the fight had started.

_"Do it... Naruto-kun...", _the young Hyuuga inwardly cheered.

Kiba... Well, let's just say that he vegged out because of the action, but remained fully alert and aware... The fight was just that damn good... and it could only get better from here.

Somewhere off in another audiance platform, Tenten was also stunned and amazed at the fight... but mainly Naruto's uncanny performance.

_"What in the world? Neji has is Byakugan activated and is already resorting to the Kentetsu assaults, but he doesn't seem to be able to see through that speed? When did Naruto-kun get so... so strong?", _Tenten thought herself.

She couldn't imagine how and where the blonde boy had gotten so fast and coorodinated, esspecially enough to combat the admirable Neji in such a way; it was too good to be true... but at the same time, it was too good to miss.

Things were definately gonna get wild.

-

Back down to the battle arena, Neji and Naruto continued their stand off. For the blonde geninm however, he didn't come their to just stand around.

"No... No more games, Neji", Naruto flattly warned, gaining a frown from the Hyuuga.

The black clad genin, then straightened his position to a more subded position before proceeding to remove his red jacket; reveiling his build and Konoha armband on his left arm. After removing that peice of clothing, Naruto simply dropped it to the ground before reaching in both of his pockets and pulling out his hand-plated, fingerless, black gloves. Slipping them both on snuggly, Naruto clinched his fists hard enough to crack his knuckles.

"Then let's continue, shall we?", Neji suggested.

The VERY milisecond he finished his sentence, Neji felt the air in the center of his body forcefully expand and retract, before shoot up to his head, then back down again; causing him an excrutiating session of nausea that sent him reeling for air. The flabbergasted Hyuuga glared downward only to see Naruto with half of his forearm drived into his stomach. Neji's body tensed to a degree that he wasns't used to at all as veins blew out from many different parts of his form. Feeling the level of pain that he had just dealt the bastard, Naruto smiled proudly before looking up and staring mockingly at the pale... no, even paler skinned genin as he choked and gasped.

"Oh my... I'm not doing anything to make you uncomfortable, am I?", the blonde genin mocked.

Neji's teeth bared as he intensified his glare, "Yeah? I'll show you uncomfortable, you little...!", he uncharacteristically choked out, before Naruto sllloooooowly removed his limb from his opponents stomach; causing him to roar out in esasperation.

Neji stumbled back in a daze of nausea, but kept his Byakugan as steady as ever, before hardening a fighting stance again.

* * *

**_BOOM!!! End Chapter!!! Okay thats it for part one! So tell me what you guys think of the action so far. I can only hope that the tension isn't enough to kill you guys. The fighting is only gonna get better from here so keep your shorts on people. But of course I also have to mention that my other chapters will also have more subdued parts that are relivant the ploy of it all. Grant me the POWER that are the godly reviews!!!!_**


	16. Ultimate Chuunin Struggle prt2

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_BAM-Look at that bacon sizzle!!! Enough Talk!!!!!!!!_**

**_The Ultimate Chuunin Struggle... CONTINUES!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 16

* * *

_The VERY milisecond he finished his sentence, Neji felt the air in the center of his body forcefully expand and retract, before shoot up to his head, then back down again; causing him an excrutiating session of nausea that sent him reeling for air. The flabbergasted Hyuuga glared downward only to see Naruto with half of his forearm drived into his stomach. Neji's body tensed to a degree that he wasns't used to at all as veins blew out from many different parts of his form. Feeling the level of pain that he had just dealt the bastard, Naruto smiled proudly before looking up and staring mockingly at the pale... no, even paler skinned genin as he choked and gasped._

_"Oh my... I'm not doing anything to make you uncomfortable, am I?", the blonde genin mocked._

_Neji's teeth bared as he intensified his glare, "Yeah? I'll show you uncomfortable, you little...!", he uncharacteristically choked out, before Naruto sllloooooowly removed his limb from his opponents stomach; causing him to roar out in esasperation._

_Neji stumbled back in a daze of nausea, but kept his Byakugan as steady as ever, before hardening a fighting stance again._

------

_"This is crazy... He wasn't nearly this fast when I saw him fight last time. My Byakugan can hardly track his movements. Not only that, but he seems to have more stamina... more strength and control...", _Neji thought as he glared into Naruto's eyes, _"... This... this won't be as easy as I originally thought. Time to kick things up a notch or two"_

With that last thought, Neji lead the initial charge at Naruto with increased speed that made the blonde genin smile before launching three well-aimed shuriken at the charging Hyuuga. While running, Neji easily avoided the shuriken by crouching down; sliding upon the ground before using the self-given momentum to deliver a staggering kick to Naruto's chin. The blue eyed nin allowed his body to lift from the air, due to the force of the blow before easily recovering himself only to see Neji ascending after him. Naruto noticed his oppoenent prepping a kentetsu shot and prepared to defend against it.

Naruto would have easily fended the blow off if Neji hadn't immediately switched his attack to a whirling spin kick that caught the shaggy haired blonde on the side of his head; sending him spinning out of the air and hard unto the ground. Rolling and tumbling upon the ground, Naruto managed to catch himself; doing a series of reversed somersaults before landing on his feet. The black clad genin shot his head up only to see Neji right in his face... BIG mistake...

Instead of getting startled, Naruto vanished again and reappeared right beside the Hyuuga. Then vanished a second time; reappearing above him... Then AGAIN, only this time he appeared from behind. With his quick wit, Neji spun his body while crouching down to leg-sweep Naruto, but the blue eyed boy jumped up and over the hue eyed Hyuuga; using the same Kage Bushin menuveur as last time. Before landing on the ground and not giving him time to think, Naruto launched his heel to the back of the crouched Neji's head; stumbling him forward to the clone, who took it on home with a staggering uppercut to the chin; sending him flying up and over the real Naruto.

After hitting the ground with almost a comical thud, Neji struggled greatly to recompose himself whilst rising to all fours. Naruto saw Neji's struggle and smiled

"Hmph. Ya know what? I just noticed something... Through the entire time I've been fighting you, I haven't heard you make any cracks about Destiny and junk. Forget your life changing speeches at home Neji?", he mocked boldy.

Hearing his taunting voice, the Hyuuga shot back to his feet and glared at his opponent again before reestablishing his fighting stance. It was safe to say that Naruto was impressed with his level of focus.

_"Wow... When the people around town said that Neji was the strongest of the Leaf Genin, they weren't kidding. I didn't think he'd be THIS strong! But then again, I seen my fair share of changes over the time of training... and I'm loving every moment of it...", _Naruto thought happily to himself, "Okay! Get ready, Neji! 'Cause what I have in store for you ain't nothing to sniff at! Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!"

At his whim, ten Sahdow Clones materialized around Naruto. Neji frowned and prepared himself.

"Alright fellas!! Show our guest a good time!"

"HOORAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!", the clones simaltaniously bellowed, before vanishing with the same speed that the original possessed.

Neji flinched, "Shit!"

------

Anko and Ibiki had been sitting in his personal chamber. The brunette female had been reading through a black journal given to her by Ibiki.

"Ibiki... How long had you had this?", she asked with notable uneasiness as she read through the confidential files.

The trench coated sadist cracked a bold smirk, "Hn. We Ninja weren't trained in the aspects of stealth for nothin', ya know", he said.

Anko stopped reading the detestable files and shot a VERY incredulous stare at her fellow Jounin, "Oh, don't tell me you stole this!", she said with a little dread.

Ibiki merely crossed his arms as a response and Anko smiled.

"You know... you could get arrested or possibly killed for having this", the browned coated female suggested without waining her smile.

"I know... Even though the possibility of that... _thing_ returning to life was virtually a million to one, I always kept this journal close, just in case we ever needed to figure anything out... but mostly kept it to remind myself of that dreadful day and never forget...", Ibiki said solemnly.

Anko's smile completely vanished as she looked down, "Heh... it's not like you need a journal to remember _that_ blood-sucking cretan...", she said; making a pitiful attempt to lighten the mood, before returning to reading the aged journal.

"Regardless... Everything that has ever been recorded in his history is right there in that journal. We can only hope that... he doesn't come back before we can prepare ourselves", Ibiki said with a slight grimace.

Anko looked at the scar-faced nin before rising from her seat, "Dammit... This is so frustrating. No matter what happenes we can't cancel the Chuunin Exams, but if that freak shows up again-"

"-We both know what could happen... and there's always that chance. We can only pray that he doesn't until it all ends... That way, we can warn Lord Hokage of all of this maddness before its too late", Ibiki said.

------

Okay... Neji was officially exsasperated by the amount of stamina and strength he was putting out to hold his own. The ten clone that he faced were NOT letting up in the absolute slightest and Neji was having a pretty hard time keeping up. The fact that he basically had ten super-charged Naruto's on his ass only made his chances for victoy rather slim. Despite his stealthy and dexterious movement and well-balanced flurry of attacks, the young Hyuuga knew he could not dodge, flip, jump, roll and even strafe from his attackers for too long. Top that off with the fact that he also had a bit of trouble hitting them. Whatever Naruto did in his training, really helped. But what stood out the most, was that the REAL Naruto was standing right where he was when he summoned the clones.

To everyone who knew the blue eyed Kitsune personally, that was just plain weird. Usually Naruto would be right up there with... well... himselves and have grand ol' time kickin' some ass. This time, however, he just stared at the action with a great level of intent and focus; crossing his arms as though he were waiting for something.

-

Tenten saw the eager look in Naruto's eyes and almost immediately wised up to his method, "Whoa... Neji... he's in real trouble, now. I... I know what you're doing, Naruto-kun... You're waiting to see if there's anything that you need to worry about while fighting him", she said insightfully.

Against her conscent, a amused and vastly impressed smile crept upon Tenten's face as she watched the action insue, "Not bad, Naruto-kun... Not bad..."

-

Neji strained himself to harden his focus and his resolve to gain the upper-hand in this struggle. Letting out a bellow of anguish and fire, the pale eyed prodigy really cranked it out and began dealing a decent amount of damage... and for a Shadow Clone, decent is the equivalant of fatal. After a wildly entertaining session of unruly movements, combo counters and overall ass whoopin', Neji was able to cut the numbers of the Clones down to a mininum of five. Unfortunately for the Hyuuga, the Clones wised up and vanished simultaniously, causing Neji to freeze in his tracks and await the next strike.

With not much time to think at all, Neji was suddenly surrounded by all of the clones in an inescapable circle; all sides were sealed and they were closing in too fast. Neji almost panicked, but hardened his resolve (wonderous results of his horrendous training); allowing the clones to throw there undoubtably painful attacks. At first, a surprised gasped sepped from the crowd, only to see the fists of all of the Clones glow with chakra. Neji frowned before acting immediately by spinning in a flurry of power that vanquished all of the Clones in one flash of glory.

Naruto batted an eye in realization as he carfully studied what he could. He, then, vanished in a burst of speed. Once Neji had stopped spinning, he faced Naruto with fire in his eyes but with a highly excausted body only to see that he was nowhere in sight. These thoughts could not be dwelled on as Naruto reappeared directly a few feet above Neji; screaming his head off with his elbow reeled in upward. The Hyuuga was caught completely off gaurd by this manuver since he used a high burst of his chakra AND his body still needed a few seconds to regain feeling and strength...

He didn't have that kind of time...

Realizing the inevitable, the only counter Neji could deliver was a glare to the soul and an equally loud scream before Naruto AND his elbow came crashing down on his frontal cranium; sending a shockwave of power and pain rippling through the ground and nearly cracking it. The instant his feet made contact with the ground, Naruto jumped back to a greater distance and smiled at Neji, who was huched over with his mouth gaped, his eyes blood-shot and practically buldging out of his head.

"Wow Neji. You look rather surprised... Or did you drop something?", Naruto mocked again, "I really must say that I thank you for showing me that new technique of yours so soon, re-GARDLESS of how utterly foolish it was. But I gotta admit, its a pretty vexing move. I'll be sure to watch out for that one.

Royaly distraught, Neji struggled greatly to restore his focus with the unrelenting pain that burned through his bleeding cranium. Naruto, on the other hand, was through with this little game. He knew full damn well that if he let this drag on for too long, than the Hyuuga could find a way around his attacks and pick his tenketsu off; rendering him unable to use his techniques. With these thoughts in mind, Naruto's smile vanished before he charged at his opponent with no intention of holding anything else back. Neji had similar thoughts running through his head. He also knew that if he allowed the fight to continue for too long, Naruto could rule the day with his new strength.

Seeing the shaggy haired genin charge at him and get ever so close, the brown haired prodigy forced himself for preparation just in time to block one of Naruto's deadly punches aimed for his face.

-

The heat of this brawl was really starting to get Sakura. And that factor was made painfully obvious, due to the fact that she was unintentionally caressing her hands together and sweating like Hell. She stared wildly at the action while inwardly cheering Naruto on; growing more and more excited.

_"Come on, Naruto... You can do this... Come ON!", _she thought.

**_"Cha!!!!! Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me! FUCK ME!!!!", _**Inner Sakura shouted with vigor.

Ino was having a similar dilemma as she gandered at the intensity below. She was unwittingly smiling and trembling with anticipation with her hands cupped to her knees. She has never seen such a brawl!

_"Wow... This... This is good... THIS IS GREAT! The BEST I'VE SEEN!!!", _Ino inwardly exclaimed before she was over taken with fanatic energy, "GO NARUTO!!!", she shouted out loud without caring in the slightest as to who may have been gawking at her... even if that someone was right next to her.

The excitement of this monumental occasion was really contagious. It was actually more than enough for Kiba and Hinata to peer at the edge of their seats. Too bad the excitement was a little rough on Hinata's heart, seen as how it was still in pretty bad shape after her fight with Neji. She coughed twice; gaining the immediate attention of the protective Kiba.

"Hinata... You okay?", he asked with his natural concerne.

The hue eyed girl simply smiled back at Kiba with reassuring nod before glancing back down at the action. Heart problems or not, this was simply something that she could not miss.

------

At a high platform, somewhere near the Chuunin Stadium...

The Mysterious forms of Nekoshi and Kitsune gandered intently at the fight between Naruto and Neji. Nekoshi, himself, had to cross his arms in order to keep from shouting obnoxious cheers; trembling all the while. Kitsune sat on the edge of the platform next to Nekoshi in a feminine-like manner as she too had to contain her abundant excitement.

"Hhhhooohohohoho...", Nekoshi shuddered, "Magnificent... Absoulutely _magnificent _power. You were right Kitsune; Sensei's judgement on the matter was bang-on. This boy's potential is positively marvelous...", he said.

Kitsune involuntarily shuddered as well, "Yes... I've been aching to behold this for so long... Indeed, the time act shall soon be upon us all. And then...", she trailed off.

"His final test will at last be at hand...", Nekoshi finished, before they both enjoyed the pounding of the century.

* * *

**_Part two has ENDED!!! But to tell you the truth, I'm a bit upset about where I ended it. I couldn't add as much detail as I wanted because of how long I already made you guys wait for my update. New stories, my job, College... It all gets in the way I tells ya! Anyway, I hope you can all bare with me on this, 'cause part three is gonna be sweet... Suspencful, but sweet!_**

**_Peace..._**


	17. Ultimate Chuunin Struggle Conclusion

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_Hey! So I see you guys are anxious to see how the battle between Naruto and Neji will turn out... Well, lets just say that it starts of with a BANG! Guess I should once again appologize for the massive wait, but I'm sure that you can guess my reasons. Anyway, I hope that you guys can appreciate action at it's finest, because I put everything I am into this concluding event! Get ready!_**

**_The Ultimate Chuunin Struggle... Concludes!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 17

* * *

_At a high platform, somewhere near the Chuunin Stadium..._

_The Mysterious forms of Nekoshi and Kitsune gandered intently at the fight between Naruto and Neji. Nekoshi, himself, had to cross his arms in order to keep from shouting obnoxious cheers; trembling all the while. Kitsune sat on the edge of the platform next to Nekoshi in a feminine-like manner as she too had to contain her abundant excitement._

_"Hhhhooohohohoho...", Nekoshi shuddered, "Magnificent... Absoulutely magnificent power. You were right Kitsune; Sensei's judgement on the matter was bang-on. This boy's potential is positively marvelous...", he said._

_Kitsune involuntarily shuddered as well, "Yes... I've been aching to behold this for so long... Indeed, the time act shall soon be upon us all. And then...", she trailed off._

_"His final test will at last be at hand...", Nekoshi finished, before they both enjoyed the pounding of the century._

_------_

Minutes have passed... And the crowd was going... **_NUTS!!!!!!!!!!!_**

The Fight between NAruto and Neji has picked up tremendously with all the gloves thrown to the ground; no holds barred... The roars of the crowd picked up just as gradually as the action in the arena did. Every mind-bending manuver that these two Genin demonstrated was beyond that which any of the people could have anticipated... and it was driving them WILD!!!!!!!!!!

-

The now battle-scarred Neji crashed to the ground on his feet after taking a mighty blow from the equally battered Naruto, who instantly appeared behind him with his leg cranked back. Delivering a staggering kick, Neji timingly ducked down and countered with a rising high-kick that connected with the clear side of Naruto's face; sending him flying into the air. The blonde Genin easily regained his balance to quickly counter whatever his hue eyed opponent had to throw at him. Without giving Naruto the time to think, Neji launched himself into the air after him and engaged him in a brutal, viscious Taijutsu struggle.

Quick-paced, hard-hitting, crazy in every sense of the word; this breif struggle sent ripples of power throughout the stadium as the the two fighters slowly descended to the ground. After what felt like an eternity of adversity, Naruto and Neji made contact with the ground only to burst off away from each other. Without stopping for a second, Naruto reastablished the initial charge, which Neji prepared for. Throwing several lightening quick punches and kicks, the black-clad boy made doubley sure not to leave any open spots in his attacks, which he was doing perfectly; leaving Neji to do nothing but defend.

Eventually, Naruto quickly launched his hand forward and visciously snatched Neji's face; throwing the Hyuuga off balance completely. The blonde Kitsune ran across the ground with Neji's face in hand, before he reeled his arm back and threw his opponent down. HOWEVER(!), before Neji hit the ground, he locked his arms around Naruto's, spin horizontally and reversed the attack with a slam of his own; crashing Naruto's back into the ground, thus creating a circular burst of dust. Recovering immediately, the blonde Genin latched his hand to Neji's shirt, flipped him over and ferociously plunged his upper body into the Earth; shattering it and bursting a MUCH bigger cloud of debrie throughout the arena.

Naruto then ripped his opponent's body out of the ground with his hand still latched upon his shirt and began repeatedly slamming him upon different sections of the Earth before kicking him away; gaining an intense roar from the crowd. Rolling and tumbling quite a distance before stopping himself, Neji was suddenly surrounded by five Shadow Clones prepped to destroy. In a moment of desperation, the young Hyuuga once again destroyed the clones with his Rotation Techinuqe. Taking the golden oppurtunity, Naruto dashed at Neji while he was open for an attack. What he DIDN'T expect was Neji breaking his body's limitations to recover instantaneously; delivering a STAGGERING counter by savagely shoving an open palm Tenketsu shot directly upon his daiphram area; sending the blonde skidding back.

Despite the intense pain that coursed through his body, Naruto took only a few precious seconds to recompose his senses before dashing at his opponent again. Once Naruto got close enough, Neji threw another Tenketsu shot only to see the form vanish right through him before reappearing on the same collision course and ramming his shoulder into the Hyuuga's face; sending him flying.

------

Meanwhile, at an old abandoned building of Konoha...

The surrounding area was as dark as night with very little light shimmering through the cracks and fault-lines of the shawdy shack. The building was completely deserted; devoid of any and all acessories. Just an empty shelter with bat resting on the ceiling. But they weren't the ONLY living creatures hanging upon the ceiling. Resting with them was the deeply pondering form of the blood devouring man whom was responsible for the desilation of Post Town's population; completely shrouded by the darkness that swallowed the area.

_"... ... ... Hmmmrrrrgh... ... ... My carelessness in that forest was intolerable. I can't believe that I allowed Ashima to slip from my grasp so easily, and by Shinobi from Konoha to top it off. Really... If things don't start heating up soon, my plans will all be for naught and these iimprobabilities with be more than I can bare_", he thought.

As his thoughts progressed, the large frightening man effortlessly snatched a flying bat from mid-air before chomping down upon it's head, thus ripping it off, spit the seperated limp to the ground, engulfed the entire body in his mouth and gulped it down.

_"I just hope that Nekoshi and Kitsune were able to dispose of Ashima before she could devuldge any information about the Organization... ... ... Afterall... the fact that I was spotted by ninja from Konoha only makes things more complicated. The Village will start looking for anything suspiscious and if Sarutobi gains wind of my exsistence too soon, everything that I have hoped for could be out of my reach for a long time...", _he pondered before letting himself silently drop to the ground, _"I guess this means that I'll have to spend less time playing with my food... Thanks to my meal in Oto, however, I can be a bit more... _

_Inconspicuous..."_

The large shadow of dominance then marched from out of the darkness of the building...

and into the unsuspecting population of Konoha...

-

Along the less crowded rows of the Village, one of Naruto's close friends, Yoshuna the store owner (**hope you guys can remember what she looks like. If not, then read chapter 7**) was happily enjoying her day off by walking all of her frustration away. The blue haired female always enjoyed the simplest of lifes gifts, be it a glass of water or a walk in the park. This was just one of the moments where she could just let lose and adore the simplicity of it all. To Yoshuna, it was all that was needed to maintain a happy life instead of having relying on two year vacations or something like that.

Just as she turned a corner, Yoshuna bumped straight into a large and well-built chest.

She stumbled back and waved her hands appologetically, "Oh, sorry! I'm sorry, I didn't see you!', she said.

The man she bumped into was tall and lean with short and spikey black-hair, gentle black eyes and a shapely round face. His clothes were simple and plain; consisting of a white T-shirt, blue jeans and average Shinobi Sandals. He raised a dismissive to asure Yoshuna that she done no wrong.

"No, no, don't worry. I wasn't looking where I was going...", he said with a smoothing and surprisingly calming voice, "By the way, could you tell me where I might find the... Chuunin Stadium. I want to get there to see the action"

Yoshuna couldn't help but chuckle at her new aquantance, "Silly... The Chuunin Exams already started", she informed, causing the man's eye to twitch.

"... Fuck...", he said in a calm yet dissapointed voice; lowering his head.

Yoshuna chuckled again before locking her eyes with the stranger, "Heh. You're not from around here, are you?", she asked with a knowing smirk.

The large man looked down at the blue haired store owner, "Actually, no. I'm visiting here with my two childeren. They told me to meet them at the Chuunin Stadium but I lost my way... Old age can really get the better of me sometimes...", he said while scratching the back of his head.

Yoshuna raised an eyebrow, "Oh, so your father, huh?", she asked.

"Why, yes. But, like most children of their years, they can be quite... the hand-full", the man said with his eyes dimming, "But... they're still my family.

Yoshuna was actually charmed by this guys nobility. She thought it would be pretty cool to hang out with the guy... but something was weird...

"Say... have we met?", she asked as she unconsciously sized him up from head to toe, "I don't know how, but it feels like I've seen you before..."

"Hm... Well, this wouldn't be the first time I've been in Konoha... I'm a bit of a traveler, so to speak", the man mentioned.

"Really? When was the last time you swung by?", she asked; placing her hand on her hips.

"Oh... about, I don't, twenty years ago...",

Yoshuna's eyes widened, "Twenty... Twenty years ago? But, wait... then you-!"

"Yes, young lady... I was there during those dreadful times... The Big Monster of Konoha... yeah, thats what they called it... Those where dark days", the man slightly grimaced.

Yoshuna snaked her arms around herself and shivered, "Yeah... I can still remember what that... _thing_ did. He... He actually _fed_ on our people... he terrorized us. Heh... its funny but I can vividly remember those days... Living in fear. Hiding and running... (shudders) I was only five... and I can still remember the horror of those days", she said while on the verge of tears.

The black haired man saw Yoshuna's change in attitude and placed a comforting han upon her shoulder, "There, there, young lady... There's nothing more to worry about. The monster is gone and Konoha is lavishing in a moment of peace", he said with his comforting tone.

The brown eyed woman smiled at the kind man, "Heh. I take it that you've seen your fair share of the carnage, huh?"

The man shrugged, "Hm... More or less...", he said; completely switching to a nonchalant mood.

Yoshuna's smile brightened as she inwardly decided that this guy was alright, "I'm Yoshuna... What's your name- (GASP!!!!!!!!)"

She was suddenly struck with startlement at the sight of the large man's canine teeth as he smiled at her. They were HUGE!!!

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmmmm... I am Kuro...", he silently hissed, causing Yoshuna to start trembling.

The blue haired female was at a stand-still with terror. In that instant, the memories of those horrible days twenty years ago flashed throughout the cooridoors of her mind. The very same beast that terrorized Konoha for a time, years previously... was standing right in front of her with ravenous intent. Although he conceiled his true form behind a flawless Henge Technique, the teeth and the voice gave it away. Before Yoshuna even had the chance to scream for her miserable life... Kuro instantly gripped his hand upon the poor girl's neck and forced her head to the side; exposing her neck.

"I... am that Monster... and you... shall become my nurishment", the beast growled before visciously plunging his long canines into poor Yoshuna neck; gushing pints of blood all over the place.

In vein, Yoshuna tried to let out a screech for help as she felt her energy leave her at an alarming rate. She tried again only to feel Kuro twist and strengthen his death-grip upon her neck; paralysing her greatly. As the world around her became blurred and her hearing plunged into a deafening silece, Yoshuna could hear the monotonous and heart-stopping sounds of gulping. Within seconds, the unforunate woman's features began to lose life and complexity. Her skin became dry and discolored and her bones began to show through her body. In time, all strength in her was gone as her eyes rolled to the back her head. She then dropped to the ground but not before Kuro caught her lifeless form and vanished within the darkness; taking the shriveled Yoshuna with him...

------

Back at the Chuunin Stadium...

The crowd was roaring with excited cheers even more than before as the ferocious brawl between Naruto and Neji began to pick up in brutality. The two worn and torn Genin had exaughsted a GREAT deal of their chakra; trying to best one another in every aspect. As far as anyone else could tell, they were pretty much even but it was hard to tell during certain parts of the massive struggle. Naruto and Neji began to mostly rely on brute physical strength, will power and battle smarts to come out on top and so far the most they've managed to do with that was pound each other senseless with high speed Taijutsu and slick manuvers to gain the advantage, despite the fact that Neji still had a bit more chakra over Naruto. But as the logic stood...

they were dead even.

After being knocked away by an attack from Neji, Naruto hit the ground face-first; giving the Hyuuga the opportunity to freely dash at him. But the quick-witted Uzumaki pushed himself off the ground and into the air before landing on his feet with his back turned to Neji, who came at Naruto with an open palm to the back. Reacting JUST in time, the black clad nin strafed to the side; allowing Neji's palm to completely pass his body. With the arm still extended, Naruto quickly latched his own arm around it and launched his head back; crashing it into Neji's face. Stumbling back for only a second, the Hyuuga shook off the pain and came at Naruto with a kick to the kidnies, which the blonde barely managed to block with his forearm.

After a breif stare-down of adversity, Naruto whirled around to completely face his fellow battle freak; similtaneously throwing a massive punch aimed for Neji's face. The attack was thworted with a punch from the pale skinned boy; clashing with his rival's fist. A struggle of bone raddling clashes ensued; fists, shins, knees, elbows and even heads bashed into each other in a monument squawl for supremacy. After a facial double hit from both Genin, they slid back a bit before shoot after each other again; locking their hand together in a contest of strength. With both Nin growling and grunting at each other while glaring the Fires of Hell into the soul of one another, Naruto and Neji pushed forward with everything they could POSSIBLY muster despite how futile it was to push each other back; further enforcing that same one golden logic...

they were dead even.

As the battle for dominace continued, their growls and grunts steadily morphed into roars of anguish and burning effort; the force of the ordeal locking the arena in a chamber of scorching heat (figuritively speaking, of course). The ground beneith was soon to weaken underneith the irratic prowess and strength that these two Genin put out. It was obvious to everyone that these two had reached their limit, but that only intesified the action and further excited the crowd. in a matter of seconds, the ground beneith them cracked and faultered. Shortly afterwards, both fighters similtaneously switched manuvers by releasing their grips and power-kicking each other's faces; sending them spinning away from one another. But, the second their feet touched ground they RIGHT back at each other and engaged in the most viscious and quick-paced Taijutsu yet; lashing out and uses their faces to block!

YOWZA!!!!

-

Ino and Sakura: COME ON!!!!!!! TEAR IS FACE OFF, NARUTO!!!!!!!!

Kiba: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! DON'T STOP!!!!! DESTROY HIM!!!!!!!!

Tenten: My God! This is fantastic! Nobody fight like THIS anymore!! Come ON NEJI!!! SHOW 'EM WHOES LARGE AND IN CHARGE!!! LEFT! RIGHT!! DUCK-AAAWW, YOUR TERRIBLE!!! WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO FIGHT, ANYWAY?!?! OOH!!!!! THATS RIGHT, KEEP 'EM UP! KICK AND JAB-KICK AND JAB-KICK AND JAB!! TEAR HIM TO SHREEEEEEEDS!!!!!!!!!!

Hinata: cough cough

* * *

**_This officially sucks!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm being kicked off of the computer RIGHT as I'm getting to the best parts!!!! And I REALLY wanted to FUCKING FINISH!!! I really hope that my terrible luck and timing won't drive you guys away. I'm doing my absolute best to squeeze the story in with EVERYTHING!!! Hope you guys can bare with it..._**

**_Peace:(_**

**_PS: Due to me being rushed off and my bitch of a mother hovering over my shoulder, correction will be made later on..._**


	18. Realization

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_The TRUE Chaos Knight is HERE!!! I know its been a while, but hey... I'm here aren't I...? ... ... Yeah... SO(!!!!!), now that I'm back, I think it's time to end the Ultimate Chuunin Struggle at LAST and we can get on with the drama and a little NaruxSaku goodness (not too much at all actually, due to the current situation but I can manage). I know you guys have been itchin' for some o' that. Let's get it down!_**

**_Naruto: MRAHAHAHAHA!!! Now they will know the blazing fury of CHAOS!!!_**

**_Craine: Dude! Wrong story!_**

**_Naruto: ... Oh... ... Damn_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 18

* * *

Silence... 

Silence is what had engulfed the crowds of the Chuunin Stadium. The encroaching tension that sufficated the air was almost enough to make someone faint, but that would be retarded. Down at the battle arena were the severley battle-torn Naruto and Neji; staring each other down as they both rushed themselves to catch their elusive breaths after beating each other to the point of exasperastion. Despite the cease in heart-stopping action, the tension of this final decisive moment was over the top.

Neji, who was barely able to see straight, let alone stand, spoke first, "Naruto... Uzumaki, huh... ... You... You've... proven me wrong... Naruto... You're much stronger... than I ever gave you credit for ... ... I never... imagined that you'd be... this... determined... to stand against fate", the exausted Hyuuga admitted.

The equally tired Naruto smiled intensly desoite himself, "Fate? No... What you see is what you get... ... just someone who will never go back on his word... ... ... Remember Neji... I made a promise... ... to someone important to me... ... ... I vowed... to win...", he said diligantly.

Neji's irritation suddenly increased despite his own fatigue, "I... I'll never understand. Why is it that so many people think that they can just clash against the flow of destiny and succeed? How can you just stand their and tell me-"

"Tell you what?", the shaggy haired blonde interjected, "That a failiure like me is going to win? Tch... You haven't learned anything today, have you Neji... I shouldn't be surprised though; its not like the monumental effort I put into things are recognized the way I wish them to be. I don't know Neji... perhaps your talks of destiny have a half truth to them... Not _everything_ in my life can be changed as far as effort goes..."

The pale skinned Hyuuga frowned, "What makes you think that anything in your's or anybody else's life can be changed through effort? Fate is what determines what happens, not you... You can't change it you fool; going on like this is a self-destructive trial", he persisted.

"Don't be an idiot!", Naruto unexpectedly snapped; gaining a sight flinch from the battered Hyuuga, "Its so... confusing. How can someone so strong... ... be so weak?"

"What did you say?"

Naruto's body finally relaxed as the seemingly permenant tension wore off, "I said that you're not as strong as I would have hoped. Your power and skills are substantial; I'm not denying that. But your constant ass kissing of Fate has quickly helped me discover that you have some serious limitations"

Neji bared his teeth, "You don't know what you're talking about! It's you who have the serious limitaions here!", he retorted.

Naruto plastered a clever smile, "Heh... There. Right there... My point stands...", he said proudly.

"What are you yammering about..."

"Why do you believe so strongly... that people can't change, Neji... that everyone is merely a puppet of some higher power, to do with us as it pleases...", Naruto questioned.

Neji surprisingly shot a down-casted look and fell silent. Naruto didn't rush... he was really curious as to how his opponent developed such an absurd mind-set.

"You... could never understand...", the hue eyed boy claimed.

"Try me... you may just learn something", Naruto challenged.

After another brief moment of silence, Neji faced his rival**... (AN: and if you think I'm gonna type all of that crap, then think again. Just imagine him telling the story of his pathetic past with a LOT less arrogance and a bit more saddness) **

------

At another sector of the Village... all was quiet; even more so than it had been not too long before. There wasn't a single living soul around the area. Dust surfed through the air as wind assisted it's flight; it was rather eerie. The silence was soon to be intruded by the rushed appearance of Anko and Ibiki, who immediately began scouting the area in a VERY frantic manner. After only a hand-full of seconds, the two Jounin ceased their search to converse.

"Here... That enormous killer intent; I sensed it here...", Anko said with a notable hint of fear.

"I know, I did too... We must've _just_ missed him", Ibiki resonded with equal tension.

Both trench-coated Jounin were peacefully (not relaxanly) walking throughout the village to pass the time but also to scout for anything suspicious. They had found just what they were looking when a MASSIVE wave of bloodlust raddled their souls. The sensation was sharp and quick. A lesser Shinobi would have either fainted and lost lost the trail immediately, but Anko and Ibiki were far from that. They were faily close to the source of that madness and they were determined to clearify their suspicsions.

Which brings them to where they are now.

Anko's body tensed greatly at the thought of even looking at Konoha's worst nightterror again; nevermind the thought of fighting him...

"Err...! Kuro...", she growled...

-

Standing atop a very high building was the said Monster of Konoha with his arms crossed over his chest; glaring down at the COMPLETELY unsuspecting Jounin below with an wide smirk embedded on his face.

"Ahhhhh... Anko and Ibiki are here... Hmph. Those pathetic idiots. I _could_ destroy them now, but I think I'll wait; I find the thick trace of fear in their scent to be _very_ intoxicating... MmmmHhhhm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hmmmmm...", he cooed with sinister resolve.

-

"Anko... Search the buildings. If we find _anything _then we'll rendevue back here", Ibiki said.

Recieving a responsive grunt from his female comrade, the two specialists began their quick scaling of the area. This action did not go on for very long. Within only four building searches, Anko and Ibiki had found MORE than what they had originally intended on finding. They met up at the rendevuz point; each with there faces barely screwed with discust in some way.

"Okay... so what did you find?", Ibiki asked in an obvious way.

Anko grimaced, "What did _you_ find...?", she retored knowing exactly what the answer would be.

The scar faced man's face cringed, "Dammit... so he is here...", he fretted.

"That freak... why can't he just go away and leave Konoha in Peace? What does he want? And more importantly, how in the Hell are we supposed to alert the Village without causing a massive uproar?", Anko questioned.

"We don't...", Ibiki responded.

"People are dying here, Ibiki! Are we supposed to just sit here and let it happen; to let that _thing_ have his way?!"

"And what do you purpose we do about it Anko? If we confront him at this point then that means that there will just be two less Jounin to protect this village", the trench coated sadist pointed out.

Anko stared at the ground; silent.

"If we don't play it smart then we could doom all of Konoha before we even get the chance to do _anything_ about it. We have to wait until the Chuunin Exams are finished. If we act before-hand then it could very well trigger a massive uproar as you said...", Ibiki said.

The hue eyed Jounin sighed to herself, "You're right Ibiki... but... we should warn the other Jounin", she suggested.

Ibiki shook his head, "It wouldn't be worth the risk. Most of them are, or will be at the Chuunin Stadium. If we converse with any of them it could get out into the public. As it all stands... we have to wait", he started to hesitate as the lives of the inoccent rushed into his thoughts.

Anko's expression saddened, "I know but... but I... So many people have already died... It's so hard to just sit here and do nothing about it. Then there's our other little... problem", she said.

Her fellow Jounin didn't respond. He was also aware of how hard it was to let this travesty slide, not to mention the little... snake problem... but acting otherwise could very well plunge everything to Hell. Once the Exams were complete, they would warn the other Jounin AND the Sandaime of Kuro's return if they didn't know already. They could only hope that Orochimaru didn't act too soon, for it was safe to say that Konoha was in some preeeeety deep shit right about now.

------

Back at the Chuunin Stadium...

Naruto had recieved his fill of the sad tale told by Neji (forehead protector removed to reveal his cursed seal); a tale of the Hyuuga Family past that had gave a rise to much inward conflict within him. The blonde found himself growing sadder and sadder as Neji continued his tale, but also gained a huge sense of warmth and understanding in his heart. The young Hyuuga himself developed a heavy-hearted scowl when he finished.

"Do you understand, now? Nobody is given a choice at birth; it's all hand picked by Fate. In the end, we are all powerless to do anything about it because of the one entity that every living soul is destined to suffer... Death...", Neji silently declared; feeling himself grow angry as he remembered Naruto's so called ignorance of the matter, "How can someone like you possibly understand the truth behind that fact?! You could never grasp the pain of being cursed to a life of idol existence; to live day after day, cursing an ill -fated fortune! You know nothing!!"

Drinking in every last sylobol of Neji's words shot a hole through Naruto's heart. Despite the harshness and anger that emmited from his opponent, he could feel that he had a kindrid spirit right in front of him, and he hadn't noticed until now.

"... ... No... ... I understand perfectly, Neji... The pain that you've endured and the unfainess of it all... I know what its like... and now that I've heard this story, I can freely say... get over it", the blue eyed Genin calmly snarked.

The long haired prodigy's face screwed up tremendously at this audasity, "You...!", he said.

Naruto looked at Neji square in the eyes before lifting his hands, "Do you see these...? Do you see these hands? What is Destiny... What is Fate... What does it really mean when you have these...? Most of my life, I've been a victim of Fate; a play-thing for it's cruelty. At birth, I was chosen as the catalyst of something that I had no control over. As I grew up, I saw the world around me as Hell itself. At a young age I was cursed... Cursed to endure a suffering that I thought I would be locked in forever... Hmph. In a sense, you and I are the same, despite what you believe...", he said.

"... What are you saying..."

Naruto smiled warmly despite himself, "That we're not kids anymore... Whatever so called Fate we were dealt at birth... has nothing to with where we are now, Neji. Thats why we have these. Whats the point of living for tomorrow if you don't take the chance of changing your own destiny with your own hands...", he said.

Neji's head was beginning to burn, "I just don't understand you, Naruto! How can you act like everything can go your way just by trying hard enough? How can you genuinely believe that life is everything you want it to be if you put forth the ridiculous ammount of effort? How can you talk about changing the inevitable like you've been doing it for years?!", he shouted.

"... ... ... Hn... Because I already have..."

"Ngh... Nani...?"

Naruto's warm smile vanished; replacing it with a that of great saddness, "I was a failure... A drop-out... A loser... No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't live up to what it took to be a Ninja. No matter how hard I cried, it didn't help me find the answers as to why I was cursed to such a fate. So yes, I once believed that Destiny was a force that couldn't be changed regardless. But just as I lost all hope of ever becoming the person I am today... I made a friend... the first real friend that I ever had in the pathetic deformity that could loosely be called my life. It was because of him, that I was able to see a true purpose in living, and with that purpose I acheived a level of spirit that I thought was gone for good... And because of that spirit and drive, I was able to atone and push through that cursed Fate; making more friends as I grew...", he stated whilst on the verge of tears.

Neji was silent...

"Looking back... I can't believe how much of an idiot I was for not seeing it sooner, while at the same time, realizing that some things about our lives may never change... (looks up to the crowd at a certain pink haired kunoichi with an aching heart) But all of us can perservere from the fate we've been given... even you Neji", Naruto humbled.

In truth... Neji was speechless (unbe-fucking-lievable!!!). Naruto's words had a ring of truth to them. A truth that reawakened a long forgotten memory within the Hyuuga's mind. His deceased father once told him that his potential was indeed great, but how he used it and how far he pushed it, was entirely up to him; in complete contrast to the destiny crap that he fed him later in his life. Replaying those words over and over in his head, the pale skinned boy was... ACTUALLY on the verge of tears himself; on one hand, because of the memories both good and bad, on the other hand... Naruto's side of anguish that was so very similar to his in it's own way. It was almost enough to make him sick, not of discust... but of shame.

"... ... You... you're... different... from anyone else I've met in a long time...", Neji admitted with a very nostalgic smile.

Naruto didn't say a word as he tore his attention away from the crowd (namely Sakura) and looked at his opponent.

"Hn... I... didn't even think that people like you exsisted anymore... Naruto Uzumaki...", he finished.

These words were actually enough to put a smile on Naruto's face, "Like I said... what you see is what you get...?", he said.

With his own smile never fading, Neji cast his eyed to the ground and wondered why he even looked down at Naruto in the first place. If anything, he's endured more hardships than he's been letting on, given the strength that he demonstrated today. At that moment, a sense of pride coursed through the Hyuuga's spirit as Naruto had officially earned his respect. The young prodigy tied his forehead protector back on.

"Yeah... I guess you're right... All things aside though, we have a match to finish...", Neji said before assuming a new fighting stance (8 trigrams bullshit. You know what I'm talkin' about).

"You're right... we do...", Naruto agreed as he took a new stance as well (just picture the fighting stance that Perfect Form Cell has in DBZ Budokai 3. And no, not Super Perfect Cell that would be wierd)

And thus... the match continued.

------

After the long pause in action, the crowd seemed to calm down a little bit... A little bit. It was only until the two fighters reastablished their fighting stances that they grew excited and released their cheers of approval.

Ino smiled happily at the sight before her. Not long before Naruto and Neji assumed their stances did the blonde female feel some sort of... click (if you will). She really couldn't explain it, but she felt as though a flame sparked between her fellow blonde and his opponent. AND she was happy that Naruto was able to hold his own until the very end, which she was confident would be very soon. The turquoise eyed kunoichi shifted a glance to Sakura and saw (to her surprise) that she was actually blushing. Ino was slightly blown away by that, but the satisfied and mildly dreamy look on her face caused her to smile as well.

_"Hm... Maybe there's hope for them yet...", _Ino cheerfully thought before her smile deepened.

Sakura was happy...

In contrast to the ridiculous ammount of worry she was plagued with, this grand feeling crept into her system as she watched Naruto fight. Yet, it wasn't the fight that moved her to this state, it was the time that she used to think about things. In truth, she didn't know why she was so worried in the first place. Naruto and herself have had a very... strained relationship ever since they had become a team. Through her constant rags, drags, lectures and physical assaults, the blonde Kitsune was EASILY able to forgive her. And despite the AWEFUL things she said to him days previously, she heard with her own two ears that he still loved her to death despite the level of pain she had caused him that day.

Sakura was starting to believe that she just _let_ herself worry about it. But given the time to REALLY think about things, she had to admit that she was genuinely happy... Happy that the best thing that ever happened to her is loyal to the end... and loyal to her. That, and he was totally hot!

_"Naruto... I was so stupid_...", she inwardly admitted_, "But... there's still time... There's still a chance for me to make things right and I will, Naruto..."_

_-_

**(AN: Okay... I told you guys that the fight would end in an interesting way, but the truth is, I haven't updated in so long that I kinda forgot what it was. DON'T KILL ME)**

A brutally beaten Neji was standing over an unconscious Naruto after struggling heavily to pick himself up after a massive power struggle (Rotation versus _slight_ Kyuubi Power). Despite the fact that victory was indeed within his grasp, the Hyuuga couldn't help but smile greatfully. Barely able to stand, he gave his last condolences.

"Naruto... Out of all the opponents I've faced... you, by far, are the strongest... To be honest you had me scared for the longest time; something that no one has ever been able to do. Though I am winner, you've proven to me... that we can all change what happens in our lives and for that I'm greatful... Thank y-"

BEFORE(!) Neji could finish his sentence, the real Naruto burst from the ground right in front of the prodigy with a devastating punch aimed directly to his face. With absolutely no time to react, Neji's chin was nearly crushed by the mighty blow; sending him flying through the air until he crashed to the ground; twitching like a ferret on crack. The Naruto on the ground unconscious was none other than a Kage Bushin. With it's purpose served it vanished from exsistence.

Still twitching like crazy, Neji could no longer muster the strength to even sit up, "Ugh...! Grah...! Nya! W-...Well done... Hgh! I... would have never anticipated that you'd use the shadow clones to such an extent...", he struggled to say through his pain-filled grunts of discomfort.

Naruto, who suffered severely bloodied fingers because of the massive ammount of digging he had to do, looked down at his fallen opponent and found himself smiling, "Heh. To be honest... neither did I... If I didn't act before you got up, we still would've been fighting... But to be polite... your welcome...", he said in response to Neji's unfinished 'Thank you'.

Hearing this, the fallen Hyuuga could help but laugh to himself despite the body burning pain that came along with it, "Groaw!! Dammit, don't make me laugh... it hurts like Hell...", he actually managed to joke.

Naruto chuckled a little bit before walking beside his fallen opponent.

With smiling Genma watching with pride, he turned to the crowd, "The Winner of this match... is Naruto Uzumaki...", he announced, gaining a MASSIVE roar from a crowd that had never expected to see half the shit that they saw just now.

With that announcement, Naruto felt more at ease with himself but felt his strength rapidly decreasing as he did so.

"Damn... ... Well, Genma. I hope you don't think I'm rude... but I think I'm just... gonna take... a little... ... ... nap"

(THUD)

The worn and torn blonde collapsed on his side; COMPLETELY unconscious from fatigue. Smiling, Genma signaled for two stretchers. The Meds came into the fray and hauled Naruto and Neji to the clinic.

-

"Heh. What a guy... Huh? Where are you going Sakura?", Ino said as she noticed her pink haired friend walking up the stairs.

She looked back down at her friend with that same blush and a warm smile.

"To see Naruto...", Sakura cooed.

------

Meanwhile, atop the very same platform where spying was taking place, Nekoshi and Kitsune smiled with sinister intent.

"Kitsune... Its time... to start our game", Nekoshi said.

"Yes... Wait until Sensei gets wind of this. Soon his plans will be realized...", she silently declared before both figures vanished in a cloud black smoke.

* * *

**_There we are. FINALLY I can type without worrying about to much action. I hope that you guys are still with me after the massive wait, but when Chaos is in the fray, things tend to get a little... compliated. But ENOUGH of my pety excuses! More NaruxSaku goodness will be a garuntee in the next chapter so look forward to my GREATNESS and don;t forget to tell me what ya think:)_**

**_Peace..._**


	19. Just Maybe

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_Discord! Mayhem!! CHAOS--in a cup for you all to DRINK! MWWAAAHAHAHAHAAA!!! Now let us contiune with what I think is going to be one of the best upsets for this story. PREPARE FOR... BUNNYS... Bet ya thought I was gonna say Chaos, huh._**

**_Drake: BUT WHY BUNNYS?!?! I hate those vermen!!!_**

**_Craine: So do I!!! Just deal with it!!!_**

* * *

Chapter 19

* * *

Chuunin Stadium Clinic... 

"Yes, hello. I'm here to see Naruto Uzumaki...", the young Sakura said to a nurse of the Clinic.

The nurse smiled at the pink haired Kunoichi and told her that she was just in time for visiting hours and that she could see him right now, although the chances of him sleeping his life away were rather high. Sakura informed the nurse that she was okay with it and all she wanted to do was see her teammate. The female Med nodded and led her to the room where the blonde Ninja rested. Once the door to his room was open, Sakura smiled at the sight before her. The room was a soothing shade of light, complimented by the flowing silky curtain; giving it a slightly angelic glow.

She shifted her vision to the resting form of Naruto; deepening her smile with her cheeks changing to a bright red. The nurse held the door for Sakura and caught the expression on her face; causing her to smile as well.

"You have thirty minutes dear...", she informed.

Sakura gave a simple nod; never taking her eyes off of the blonde boy in front of her. With that, the nurse left and closed the door behind her; leaving the jade eyed Genin alone with Naruto.

"Hey handsome...", she cooed with a slight chuckle as she walked next to the boy before pulling up a chair to sit close to him.

She stared down at Naruto's slumbering form and felt her heart beat heavily. Despite the sensation, Sakura kept her content smile before reachiing her hand forward. With an intent to touch his skin, the petite female hesitated at first, but quickly shook it off and gently ran her fingers upon his face; mildly entertained by the whiskers he possessed. It was funny, but until now, Sakura had merely thought of them as marks or scars, but now that she was here feeling upon his soft skin, she could clearly tell otherwise.

As she played with the whiskers; gaining several ticklish chuckles from the sleeping boy, she couldn't help but chuckle to herself before she began scratching them. Deciding that she was having way too much fun, the pink haired female ceased her actions and ran her delicate fingers through his shaggy blonde hair; feeling a great sense of tenderness as she saw a pleased smile creep across his face.

_"He looks so peaceful...", _she thought to herself as she continued her fondling, _"Its almost hard to believe that he can be such a savage when fighting..."_

Gaining several encouraging moans from the blonde, Sakura let out a series of entertained giggles. THAT IS of course until Naruto began to talk in his sleep.

"Mm-mmm... I'm sorry Sakura-chan... I didn't mean to make you so upset...", he mumbled in his sleep.

The girl in question ceased her actions and stared at the blonde incredulously.

"Mmm-I just wanted to be there for you... I'm sorry... Please forgive me", Naruto continued to mumble before snoring lightly.

Before she knew it, fresh tears freely fell off of her face as she stared at her teammate. Her face had the expression resembling that of a sad and happy smile (now thats a face).

"Gyhe... You idiot... Don't appologize to a bitch like me... You didn't do anything to me and _I_ shoved you into the ground. I'm the one whoes sorry... for everything. I never cared... ... I never cared about your feelings... your dreams or anything... I (sob)... I'm so sorry Naruto", she let out before falling upon the boy's chest and crying her heart out, "I'm so sorry! You've always been there. I forgive you... I forgive you! Please... stay with me"

Of course, her cries fell on deaf ears becasue the boy was out like a light.

"... Sakura-chan...", he sleepily mumbled again.

"(sob) Naruto...", Sakura cried.

------

Chuunin Stadium...

After a brief intermission, which wasn't wasted by the crowds as they excitedly chattered about how unexpectedly cool Naruto was today, Genma made the announcements for the next match (which was supposed to be Sasuke's, but was posponed because the dumbass wasn't there).

Minutes have passed and the Uchiha was nowhere to be found. Needless to say, the crowd was starting to get a little restless. Many of them had wished nothing more than to see a battle with Sasuke. Eventually, people started shouting as their impatience grew.

Genma looked at the ground, _"Well, damn... You'd think that after the action they had just been fortunate enough to witness, they'd be a little more greatful, yet here they are...", _he though dryly to himself.

-

"Where on Earth is Sasuke-kun? He'd better get his ass over here or he'll be disqualified...", Ino fretted before she remembered that she was alone and felt stupid for talking to herself.

The blonde sighed heavily; thinking about what Sakura and Naruto might've been doing or talking about if the boy was awake. She even entertained the thought of them being able to share a kiss after a long talk. As several other thoughts roamed around in her dirty little mind, Ino started grow excited as she fidgeted.

_"Dammit... I know I shouldn't go. For all I know, Sasuke-kun could show up the moment I enter the Clinic but... Dammit! Why is my curious always out to get me...", _Ino thought to herself before sinking within her seat.

**_"Come on! Where's the Uchiha!"_**

**_"How long are you gonna make us wait?!_**

**_"I came here to see a fight! Bring out the Uchiha!"_**

------

Back at the Chuunin Clinic...

After letting most of her aguish out, Sakura fell into deep satifaction by simply watching Naruto sleep. A genuine smile was on her facial features; wondering where she would be without the boy in front of her.

_"Who knows, Naruto... Maybe... Maybe your efforts weren't in vein afterall... Just maybe_...", she thought to herself with a warm blush.

Gandering up at the clock, Sakura was surprised by how much time she had already spent in that room.

"Damn... Twenty minutes already... I'd better go or I might miss Sasuke-kun's match", she said; sighing to herself.

Before she actually rose to her feet, Sakura's eyes unconsciously peered at Naruto's soft lips; triggering blissful memories of the two kisses they had shared. The pink haired Genin raised a hand to her own lips as she remembered the second. How beautiful it was... How sensational it felt. At that moment, she finally made a hardened decision. A decision to do the right thing when Naruto woke up. With a new resolve, Sakura rose from her seat and headed for the door. Once she reached it, she took one last look at Naruto with her smile never fading.

_"Just maybe_...", she thought before walking out of the room.

**_Inner Sakura: NO!!! What the Hell do you think you're doing?! Hurry and get back there RIGHT now and FUCK HIM YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!! Think of the perfect babies you could spawn with a man like THAT!!!_**

OF COUSE(!), it was around that time when the black clad Genin shot up into a sitting position and yawned heavily; rubbing his eyes with sleepy disposition.

"Jeez... How long was I out (sniff)... and why does it smell like strawberries in her-... Sakura?", he recollected as his fantastic sense of smell picked up the familiar scent, "Was... Was she here?"

Not wanting to stay in bed any longer, Naruto jumped out of the covers; facing the window as he let out a huuuuuge stretch. With his muscles, joints and tendons relaxed again, the shaggy haired blonde decided that it was time to get back to the Stadium balcony with his fellow combatants.

However...

"Wh-... W-What the-", he stammered as he he suddenly felt something com-PLETEY diffrent from anything else he'd ever did in his life, "What the Hell... What is this... feeling..."

**_"Kit... You have also detected this presence..."_**

_"Y-Yes... What... is it?"_

**_"Rrrrr... I don't know... What ever it is, I doubt it's friendly..."_**

Naruto's face cringed greatly at the sudden forebode. In truth it terrified him while at the same time, it filled him with a desire to check things out. However, two little things called reason and logic have been somewhat of a new habit that NAruto had acquired over last few days. Considering what he had just felt, facing whatever owned this horrific life-force would be a suicide mission and he knew it. As not to do anything to incredibley stupid, the blue eyed Kitsune decided against it and simply headed out the door, where he nearly collided with the nurse but stopped just in time.

"Naruto? You should still be in bed, hun", she gently informed.

Naruto shook his head dismissively, "Thank you very much, ma'am but I'm fine; much better than I, was in fact. I think all I needed was a small nap", he said with sencerity.

At first the nurse was a bit doubtful and a part of her wanted to insist that he go back to bed and rest, but seeing the lively glow in his eyes cleary contridicted all of that.

"... Okay, sweety... Go on then", she cooed.

Flashing his classic foxy grin, Naruto happily obliged as he walked out of the Clinic; waving goodbye. The nurse couldn't help but smile.

_"Come on. That's the Demon Boy we were all so afraid of_...?", she thought before her face fell a little bit, _"Though I probably should have let him know that his pink haired friend visited him... Oh well"_

------

Meanwhile... (Around the same time that Sakura even entered the damn Clinic)-(**AN- I guess it's as good a time as any to tell describe Sakura and Ino's mother... eh)**

Yuhari Yamanaka and Futaba Haruno were happily blowing some of their cash at a conveniant store. Seen as how most of everyone in Konoha was at the Chunnin Stadium, the two mothers were free to shop without fending the other leeches away with sticks if they saw a decent item that was on sale. After the previous events, Yuhari and Futaba decided that it was due for a little Girl Time... and what better way to spend Girl Time then to shop like crazy (honestly)...

Yuhari was garbed in a black long-sleeve short jacket with a shirt that bared her mid-rift undernieth. The blue jeans she wore were tight at the fit and cut off at the knees. Of course, she wore the usual blue sandals (I don't understand why everyone where those sandals). Basically, she looked Ino about 23 years from then.

Futaba wore a small red tank-top with black shorts and the usual sandals as well. Her glossy pink hair was long and folded back into a braided pony-tail with a few loose strands looming over her face.

They had both spent nearly the entire day together talking about... well... whatever it is mothers talk about (I wouldn't have a clue). After their rate at the convinent store, Yuhari and Futaba decided to grab a bite. With the ammount of shopping they do... no... Its ridiculous. Comming across their favored fooding stop (the Dango Shop), the two mothers sat down after ordering their food. The waiter (yes, a waiter in a Dango Shop) approaced them and was ready to take their orders.

"Good Afternon ladies. What can I get ya today?", he asked.

"Just the usual please", Yuhari said.

Not even needing to write down the simple order, the waiter walked off in the direction of the kitchen. Unbenounced to the two mothers, however, a large hand visciously snatched the poor waiter's face before jerking him up into the ceiling's rafters. Futaba whirled around to see what the source of the noise behind her was.

"Did you hear that?", she said.

"Hear what...", Yuhari asked with a questioning stare

"... Nothing I guess... Moving right along though... I guess I owe you an appology for being such a bitch to you about what you though of Naruto. It turns out that you were right about him. Despite all of the... history behind him, he really is a sweet boy", the pink haired woman admitted with an embarassed smile.

"See... I told you. But I have to know; what brought on the change of heart Futaba?", the blonde mother asked with piqued interest.

"Well... Let's just say that I learned the hard way about it because of how much my little Sakura cares for him...", she said, "From the way that she lamented over the boy, it was a miracle that she is even speaking to me after I tried to seperate them"

"Hm... Yes, my Ino told me all about that. I'm just happy that you don't see him as a demon anymore. But... while we're on the subject... ho does little Sakura feel about Naruto?", Yuhari asked as she folded her arms down upon the table with a smile on her face.

Futaba returned the smile and was about to oblige... when all of a sudden, a torn and bloodied foot landed upon the center of their table. The two women were frozen completely as the gandered at the twitching limb before shooting there glances up at the ceiling rafter above them. A dark luminous figure with glowing red eyes was savagely biting and tearing the meat off of a severed leg before looking down at the terrified mothers.

"Ohoooo! Its been a while hasn't it bitches? Have you come here to die?", he gurgled with his inhumanly gruff toned voice.

"K-K-KURO?!?!?!", Yuhari and Futaba shouted at the top of their lungs before lunging out of their when the said beast came falling down; crushing the strudy table with his mass.

Hrhrhrhrhrrrr! I bet you thought you'd never see me again. Well no matter; its time to devour you as well...", Kuro visciously growled as he stared at his next intended victims with ravenous intent.

------

Back at the Chuunin Stadium...

Sakura had made her way back to her seat next to Ino, who was blushing madly with anticipation.

"So...?", she said.

"What?", Sakura responded.

Ino scoffed, "Don't play stupid with me. How was your little quality time with Naruto...?", she questioned.

Sakura blushed and averted her eyes a bit, "What do you mean? W-We... I just... spend some time with-"

"You so fondled his balls"

"I fondled his-!!! Why the Hell do you always think like that?!"

"Because I'm just that sort of bitch-now tell me how good it was!", Ino demanded with her eyes glistening with intent.

This... wouldn't be the first time Sakura has seen Ino like this, and usually it was becasue she had time to... think about things. This time she was gonna milk it.

"So... you wanna know how good it was...", she cooed.

"(gulp) Yeah...", Ino frantically responded.

"How deliscious it look..."

"Yes... I do..."

"How good it felt..."

"Yes... Tell me... I need to know"

"The way he felt under my touch was so... sensational...", she said as she began to smile deviously, "I could touch him over and over again..."

Ino's legs began to rub together as she clawed her fingers into the arm rests of her seat, "Keep going...", she demanded.

Sakura put a finger to the side of her chin, "Hmmmm... no, I don't think I will...", she said mischeviously.

Ino's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "TELL ME!! I'm so close to-"

"So close to what, Ino?", Sakura teased...

"Uuh... ... I have to go to the bathroom... Excuse me...", the heated blonde said before running as fast as she could to the little kunoichi's room.

To do what... that pretty much explains itself.

* * *

**_HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! How will Yuhari and Futaba survive their altercation with the Monster of Konaha. Will they be devoured... or can they survive his ungodly wrath? With the Chaotic writing that I can come up with... you can never really guess... can you?_**

**_Peace..._**


	20. Misfortunes

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_Darkness and Chaos... A catchy little pair, don't ya think? Hmhmhmhmhmhm... Okay, a few things here. One, My Fall Break should allow me to catch up with you guys and update like mad. Second, I might need some time on other days because I have to search for another job. Mother Fuckers destroyed my hours for no God damn reason; talkin about ;Oh our buisness is slow, so we have to cut, cut, cut!" Lyin' Sons o'-... Anyway, on with the madness! I can see that many of you still believe you can actually guess what I'm up to; thats funny! Now I can throw it all back in yer faces and tell ya how wrong you were!!!_**

**_PS: I'm not going to get into incredible details with the other matches at all. Just so you know... Well... MAYBE Sasuke's... Not sure..._**

**_Know the fury of a Black Soul... _**

* * *

Chapter 20

* * *

_Back at the Chuunin Stadium..._

_Sakura had made her way back to her seat next to Ino, who was blushing madly with anticipation._

_"So...?", she said._

_"What?", Sakura responded._

_Ino scoffed, "Don't play stupid with me. How was your little quality time with Naruto...?", she questioned._

_Sakura blushed and averted her eyes a bit, "What do you mean? W-We... I just... spend some time with-"_

_"You so fondled his balls"_

_"I fondled his-!!! Why the Hell do you always think like that?!"_

_"Because I'm just that sort of bitch-now tell me how good it was!", Ino demanded with her eyes glistening with intent._

_This... wouldn't be the first time Sakura has seen Ino like this, and usually it was becasue she had time to... think about things. This time she was gonna milk it._

_"So... you wanna know how good it was...", she cooed._

_"(gulp) Yeah...", Ino frantically responded._

_"How delicious it look..."_

_"Yes... I do..."_

_"How good it felt..."_

_"Yes... Tell me... I need to know"_

_"The way he felt under my touch was so... sensational...", she said as she began to smile deviously, "I could touch him over and over again..."_

_Ino's legs began to rub together as she clawed her fingers into the arm rests of her seat, "Keep going...", she demanded._

_Sakura put a finger to the side of her chin, "Hmmmm... no, I don't think I will...", she said mischeviously._

_Ino's eyes nearly popped out of her head, "TELL ME!! I'm so close to-"_

_"So close to what, Ino?", Sakura teased..._

_"Uuh... ... I have to go to the bathroom... Excuse me...", the heated blonde said before running as fast as she could to the little kunoichi's room._

_To do what... that pretty much explains itself._

------

Upon the Stadium Balcony...

The other would-be Chuunin waited patiently for the next match to get underway; in other words, waiting for Sasuke's crack-happy ass. Their attention was averted from this, however, by a familiar presence. Most of them turned around to see Naruto walking towards them with a VERY troubled look on his face. Of course, that was ignored, and the only amount of recognition thrown out was that of great impression. Even Temari had to admit; the boy can really kick some ass.

_"And in any other aspect he actually kinda cute_...", the blonde Sand-sibling thought to herself with a feint blush and a smirk.

Once Naruto approached the rail, he leaned upon it and stared down at the arena with the same troubled look on his face. Shikamaru had caught the look but couldn't help but smile nervously.

_"Heh... I can't believe I'm saying this but... I am thankful to the Cloud Gods that I didn't have to fight this guy_", the ponytailed Genin thought before finally asking him what the deal was, "Whats with you, Naruto? You look... distracted"

At first, there was no response...

"Um... Hi. Is anybody home, despite the rarity?", Shikamaru snarked.

"Huh?", Naruto finally responded; turning his attention to his long-time friend.

"What's with the troubled Sage complex? Don't tell me you're _that_ worried Sasuke not showing up...", he suggested.

The blonde Kitsune seemed to be put off by that comment, "Well no, I-... Back up... Sasuke still isn't here?", he asked.

Shikamaru sighed, "Not that I really care but no, he isn't", he said.

"That dumb-ass! He'd better up or he'll be disqualified", Naruto said with a comical scowl; completely changing his demeanor.

Suddenly, the blonde boy felt a draft and shivered a bit. He checked his person and realized he was missing something. Then he looked back down at the stadium and saw what he was lacking at that moment.

"Oh. I forgot about my jacket...", Naruto said before absent-mindedly jumping off of the balcony and landing upon the ground; whistling a happy tune as he walked over to the said jacket, flipped it over his shoulder and walked back to the balcony...

No seriously; he walked up the damn wall while whistling until he made back to the balcony before putting on his red jacket.

"Ahhh... Much better...", Naruto eased himself.

-

Back down at the Arena...

The Hokage's body gaurd informed Genma of what was to be done about Sasuke's delay.

"Hn. I understand...", the Examiner said with a nod before the body gaurd (can't remember his name) vanished from sight.

Genma turned to face the ranting crowd, "Ladies and Gentlemen... Due to Sasuke Uchiha's delay, his match will be posponed. Therefor, we shall move straight on to the next first match", he informed.

Kankuro_: Oh fuck..._

"Kankuro and Shino Aburame; you're up next", Genma called out to the balcony.

-

Shino was more than ready to begin his match and move on; putting a hand upon the rail. Kankuro, on the other hand... was sweating bullets.

_"Kuso... This is just my rotten luck... We aren't ready to execute the operation yet... I can't display Karasu's (Crow's) true powers here... It looks like I have no choice_...", the puppet user thought himself before shifting a worried glance to Temari, who nodded with approval.

Kankuro relaxed a bit before turning down to Genma, "Examiner! I forefit", he announced; gaining strange looks from everyone (except his other siblings).

Genma_: Are you freakin' serious...?_

"Did you hear me? I'm giving up. Move on to the next match", Kankuro said.

Shino looked at the guy with his perpetual scowl.

_**Inner Shino: PUSSYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!! I'LL FIGHT YOU YET!!!!!!!!**_

Genma: Good Grief... Kankuro withdraws... The winner by default... is Shino Aburame.

Yeah... it was easy to tell that the crowd DIDN'T appreciate that in the slightest as they all gave their own disapproving roars. Shikamaru grimaced.

_"Shit! Doesn't mean that my match is next since Sasuke isn't here?", _he thought.

Temari was a bit discusted at how the crowd was over reacting about the lack of action. After a loud scoff, the blonde female relenquished her ginormic fan (pullin some o' that crazy shit) before flipping it open; despersing a huge gust of wind that caught almost everyone by surprise. Next thing they knew, Temari was gliding down to the battle Arena on the damn fan! Once she landed swiftly upon the ground, Genma shot her a look before smiling.

"And you are...?", he said.

"My match is up next, right?", Temari retored, "Part of me just wants to shut this crowd the Hell up"

"Hn... Alright then... Shikamaru Nara. Get down here... It's time to start your match", Genma called out, much to Shikamaru's GREAT dismay.

_"Jesus! Why are all of you getting so damn excited for?! I don't wanna do this! Maybe I should do the smart thing, and give up like Kermit-I mean Kankuro did...", _the nervous genious thought frantically to himself.

While the raven haired lazy Nin was off in his own world, Naruto, who was still standing next to him, sized him up in confusion before plastering a tired scowl.

"Well...? What the Hell do you think you're waiting for? Get down there and show her who's got the balls in this relationship...", Naruto said before simply pushing his friend clear off the edge without so much as a warning.

Shikamaru: **AAAAA**AAAAAAAaaaaaaa... ... ...

(THUD!!!!!!!!!!!)

------

Around the exact same time...

A slightly dirtied and bloodied Futaba had her back against the wall of a building; breathing shallowly while scanning her surroundings. With her body decently hidden within the shadows, the pink haired woman glanced to her side and saw her long-time friend, Yuhari laying low in the same position on the other side of the road. With an affirming nod, Yuhari informed her friend that it was time for a long haul. With that, both mothers torn themselves from their hiding places and ran as FAST as they FUCKING could in the direction of the Central Building to retrieve any kind of help.

The two were focused and intent on escaping that area with their very lives and were especially surprised that they were even able to make it this far. But all things considered, Yuhari and Futaba may have been scared out of their very minds right then, but they both agreed that life was too short to give themselves to the Monster hunting them. As they ran and ran, the two worn females saw the Central Building slowly coming in to view.

"Look! We're almost there!", Futaba exclaimed.

"Yeah, almost! But we're not out of the woods yet", Yuhari warned.

At those words, they both increased their speed so they could waste less time. Unfortunately...

**CCRRASSSH**!!!!!!!

The Monster stalking them burst through the ground just before them; gaining terrified and starlted screams from them both. In one fluid motion of remorseless offence, the blood guzzling creten elbowed Yuhari straight across the face; sending her flying out of the picture, following suit with a mind blowing uppercut to Futaba's abdomen; lifting her off her feet. The blonde Yamanaka slammed, back-first, into a nearby wall before Kuro took his pink haired victim's face into his hands before throwing her hard unto the ground; sending her tumbling across the dirt before coming to a sliding hault, where she lie on her back; dizzied.

Before Futaba could recompose her senses completely, she felt large foot crash down just below her breast, where she let out a choked cry of anguish. She looked up and saw Kuro reaching for his remarkably hand-crafted katana before (in the blink of an eye) he unsheathed it to the frightened mother's neck, point first.

"HAAA!!!!"

"Mwahhh-hah-hah-hah-hahahahahaa-GWRAAAARGH!!!!!!!!!", Kuro roared as a sandaled foot came crashing DIRECTLY up into the side of his lower jaw; sending him soaring away from Futaba with a depraived scowl on his face.

The jade eyed woman peered up and saw a battle poised Yuhari standing by her side. Kuro landed swiftly upon the ground; not too far from his 'food' and gave them an almost humorously crooked smile.

"Hu...huhu...huhuhu -(forcefully snaps his jaw in place)-hehehehehehehehe", the monster chuckled with amusement.

The blonde woman balled her fist as she growled agressively at this opposition, despite her obvious terror. Futaba staggered to her feet a little but managed just fine.

"Thanks a ton Yuhari... That was too close", she said before assuming her own fighting stance.

"When your husband is one of the greastest Jounin of Konoha, you tend to pick up on a few things", the blonde said.

"So whats the deal...? How can this creature still be alive?"

"I don't know... I truly don't. I don't even know why he's here in the first place, or what anonymous grudge he has against the Leaf. But I guess we really aren't in any position to be thinking about all of that right now", Yuhari said while glaring daggers at Kuro.

"We-he-he-hell I can't say that either of us have squabbled in the past. I really must say... that I _am_ impressed", the large murderer mocked, "I really didn't think you'd put up this much of a fight, nevermind you surviving this long. But you see, I think I've let you live long enough. My mother always told me about playing with my food... Hmhmhmhmhmhmmmm..."

Both females gained mildly discusted looks upon their faces.

"Hn... Go ahead and take you're best shot, Freak..."

"Futaba... I wouldn't be so eager to tempt him right now. Something's telling me that he really _was_ playing with us; testing our will to live", Yuhari observantly proclaimed.

The tank-topped woman merely frowned in response as she and her turquoise eyed friend faced off against this walking night terror.

"Hmmmm... Such fire and charisma... I will very much enjoy draining you of that spirit and life-force my eager young children...", Kuro hissed with dark desire before something on his left side caught his eye, "Hmmm? ... ... ... ... ... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, so I missed one"

Yuhari and Futaba both shot confused glances to their opposer before the slowly shifted their stares to what he may have been staring at. To there absolute horror...

It was a frightened little boy who had just been ophanized only minutes ago...

"Oh God!", Futaba cried.

"Get out of here! Run away!!", Yuhari screamed frntically

Too late...

Kuro visciouly charged at the tearing boy cackling with sinister intent as he bared his abnormally huge fangs, "Do you miss your parents, Boy? Do you wish to see them AGAIN?!", he roared while still cackling.

"KURO!!!!!! STOP THIS!!!!!!", Yuhari and Futaba lamented before running desprately to reach doomed child...

------

At the Chuunin Stadium...

Sakura was starting to grow a little worried about Sasuke.

_"I don't get it... What if... What if something bad happened to him_?", she fretted.

Before she had a chance to really dwell on that subject, a shadow darkened her presence. Sakura looked up to see her blonde friend Ino blushing like crazy with a shamed scowl on her face.

"Oh, Ino... Did you have fun...?", she taunted before chuckling playfully.

With her hands on her hips and the blush ever-lasting, Ino glared at the pink haired temptress, "... Right... Right-I bet you think you're real special, huh?", she questioned with irritation.

"No, not really..."

"You think your such hot stuff now, don't you...?"

"Nope... can't that say I do"

"You think you've won...? Huh? Do ya...? Well ya didn't!", Ino screamed before taking back her seat in a huff.

Far too entertained to end it there, Sakura continued her assault, "So Ino.. What was it like thinking about Naruto and I, huh?", she asked.

Ino blushed again before turning her head away.

"Come on... It was totally hot wasn't...?", Sakura irked on.

Ino suddenly saw a GOLDEN opportunity, "Yeah... a little... but not as hot as it was getting in his pants...", she retorted.

Sakura: ... ... ...

Ino turned her head back to Sakura and smiled devilishly, "When Naruto told Anko not to touch his goodies, he just depraived her of the best sensation she could have possibly had...", she pressed on.

(A large, detailed vein finds it's way to the suface of her forehead)

"And the way it actually tasted... mmm, like chicken with every bit of manliness that he is"

(Sakura's teeth clinch so hard that you could almost here them crack)

"My god and it was big... So big that I think it would have torn me if I didn't ease down on his manliness slow enough to-"

Sakura: RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enough you little BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!! Touch him again and your BALLS ARE MINE!!!!!!!!

... Silence...

Ino crossed her legs and her arms as she smirked haughtily at the pink haired kunoichi beside with both of her hands sealed tightly around her mouth.

(Zooms out of spot to reveal to staring faces of EVERY living soul in that audiance roster)

Sakura's face turned a dark shade of pure red as her pupils shrunk as much as her humiliation enflated. She slowly cranked her buldging eyes to Ino and saw her smiling with the 'You so fell for it' look.

* * *

**_Kabooooom!! Chapter complete! I really must say that I appologize for the short chapters, but I'm trying to catch up with as much as I can without leaving too much out of it. On the other hand... YEAH!!! Three updates in three days! I'm just too kind to you guys aren't I?! I hope that the quick updates can bring my readers back to me. From Chaos with love! BRAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!_**

**_Peace..._**


	21. An Unwanted Reunion

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_Okay, Okay. I guess I really don't need to wait any longer since EVERYONE seems to want to skip the fights that have already been aired, so... ON WITH THE CARNAGE!!! Since you are all itchin' to get on with it, I will only zip back to the other Chuunin matches when I feel like varying shit out. So with all of your votes jotted down... THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN!!!!!_**

**_Keep pressing forward!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 21

* * *

_Sakura: RRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enough you little BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!! Touch him again and your BALLS ARE MINE!!!!!!!!_

_... Silence..._

_Ino crossed her legs and her arms as she smirked haughtily at the pink haired kunoichi beside with both of her hands sealed tightly around her mouth._

_(Zooms out of spot to reveal to staring faces of EVERY living soul in that audiance roster)_

_Sakura's face turned a dark shade of pure red as her pupils shrunk as much as her humiliation enflated. She slowly cranked her buldging eyes to Ino and saw her smiling with the 'You so fell for it' look_.

------

Through her humiliation, the pink haired female sunk in her seat; hoping for all of the eyes on her to go away. After an agonizing minute and a half, the eyes eventually teadered back to the action... excuse me; the LACK of action down below. Sakura stared back at the still smiling Ino with a scowl on her face.

"You'll pay for this, Ino... Mark my words... you will pay", she threatened with her scowl slowly molding into a sneer.

Ino simple scoffed, "Serves you right for not seeing what was right in front of you in the first place. If anything you should thank me for waking you up", she proclaimed.

Sakura sighed in defeat, "Got me there... Not that I have to thank you but...", she trailed off with a feint blush.

"While we're on the subject; you seem to be a little more subdued everytime Naruto brought in to a conversation. You used to tell me how much you couldn't stand the guy, even told me that you hated him at one point. So... how do you feel about him now", Ino asked.

Hearing this question, Sakura's face was once again reddened by a blush that she couldn't control as she averted her eyes downward with a smile on her face. Seeing this, the blonde female sighed and shrugged.

"I guess that explains all I need to know then...", she said dissmissively, "Different question thought; were you at least able to get things cleared up with him when you fu-... went to see him?"

Sakura's eye gleemed for a second before deciding to completely ignore what Ino stopped herself from saying_, "Horny little bitch_..."-"Well... actually I couldn't; he was still fast asleep when I came and left. I wanted to stay there longer, but I thought that I would miss Sasuke-kun's match if I did. Speaking of which, where is he? If I'd have know he was gonna be late again I would've stayed with Naruto until he woke up", she said.

Ino eyed her friend for a moment before flashing her a genuine smile. Sakura caught the smile and gave the turquoise eyed female a questioning look.

"Huh? What's with you?", she asked.

With her smile never vanishing, Ino chuckled under her breath, "Oh nothing; don't worry about it...", she said happily; gaining an uncaring shrug from the jade eyed kunoichi beside her, _"Hm... I guess... her eyes finally did open..."_

Just then, a familiar voice called out to Ino from behind her, "Yo... Mind if I sit?", the voice aksed.

Ino looked behind her and saw her good teammate Chouji carrying a HUGE sack of many different kinds of potato chips.

"Oh Chouji! Of course you can sit", Ino enthuised; allowing the hefty Nin to take the seat next to her.

"Oh good, I didn't miss Shikamaru's fight...", he said.

Ino raised and eyebrow before looking down at the battle arena. She smiled widely at the sight of her teammate.

"Hey, it _is_ him! Alright!-But... Hang on a sec. Why is he just lying there...?"

-

Back at the Battle Arena...

Shikamaru was lying on his back with his arms and legs sprawled all over the place; a HIGHLY comical scowl on his face.

_"God... dammit. Why? Why do I have to be here. Damn Chuunin Exams... Damn Naruto..._-(Back-bone crackles and shifts)-_Graaawoogh... Damn Hernia...", _Shikamaru inwardly complained.

Before long, the crowd was starting to roar with disapproval once again as they started to throw all sorts of trash at him... not that the lazy bastard cared.

_"Up yours... all of you_...", he thought carelessly as he allowed the trash to land on him; looking up at the beautiful clouds, _"Clouds... are... gorgeous. Man... What I wouldn't give to just... float away and become one with the clouds... Yeah... I'd be the one caring on with an aimless passion; free from the typical bullshit of my troublesome life. Then I could mock the poor souls who actually like this crap while I would live a care-free live... Oh, how I would laugh at them all..."_

A content smile graced the stradegists lips as his clouded (for lack of a better word) mind roamed on... That is until Genma spoke up.

"Alright then... Temari versus Shikamaru Nara... Begin whenever you're ready", the Examiner said.

Temari was already prepared to go, but that certainly didn't make Shikamaru any less useless than he was being right now.

"Hey! When are you gonna get off your ass and fight me, dammit?!", Temari snapped out of irritation.

Shikamaru's face fell back into the comical scowl he had earlier, _"When are you gonna shut the Hell up and leave me in peace you little-"_

"If you won't attack then _I_ will!", Temari bellowed before charging at her opponent with viscious resolve.

------

Back at the empty streets of Konoha...

The Ominous... Vampirizing Kuro was making a slow and sleathy trek throughout the streets; searching for the meal that he has yet to devour. To him, it was mildly irritating. He had been searching for minutes on end after he had mercilessly cannabalized the young boy he had confronted eariler. The Monster searched from wall to wall, corner to corner, peak to peak and still couldn't find them. He knew he was hot on their trail, however; the fresh and lingering scent of adrenaline and terror assaulted his scenses; driving him further and furhter to find his prey. Though, a part of Kuro was slightly regretting going after the boy as he could have just found him any other time he wanted... but it couldn't be helped now.

"Haruno! Yamanaka! Why do you resist your inevitable resting? Is it not wise to give yourselves to me as a means to avoid the horrible death you will recieve in the event of me finding where you are? I promise, I will make it slow and painless if you make this easier for me, heh-heh-heh-heh-hah-hah-hah-haaaa!", Kuro called out.

When he heard nothing in response, the Monster smiled before he stopped in his tracks right next to three wooden crates, "It's usless to rebel, children. This sector of Konoha has been picked clean of all life except you. No one will hear you scream... No one will help you, its HOPELESS!", he declared before continuing his search.

As Kuro treaded away from his previous area, the top covers of two of the wooden crates slowly opened; revealing the nerve-racked eyes of Yuhari and Futaba. They both watched as the stalking Demon slowly faded into the distance until he turned a corner at the far side of where they were. With the opportunity given to them, the two frightened (and saddened) mothers hopped out of their crates and attempted attempted another long haul to the central building, which they havent been able to get any closer to since the last time.

Unbenounced to the two women, however, Kuro was crouching at the edge of a tall building not too far from his prey; stalking them carefully with a knowing smirk.

"I can't believe those idiots actually thought I missed them... (sighs) Not much has changed since Uncle Kuro's been away. The people of this Village are still ignorant, petty and pathetic...", the black-hearted feind said before opening his mouth, grasping one of his huge canine fangs and snapping it straight out of the root of his gums without doing so much as batting an eye, "This should put this ridiculous game of cat and mouse to a screeching hault"

With that, Kuro held his fang between the side of his index finger and the tip of his thumb... before flicking it like a bullet down to his targeted meals.

"Can we make it?!", Futaba questioned as her and her best friend ran even harder than before to get out of that sector of the Village.

"We can! We're gonna-"

**FLUICCSSHH**!!!!

Before Yuhari could even finish her words, the greatest pain that had even engulfed her egnited into flames of searing agony. As time suddenly felt as though it had slowed down for this moment, Yuhari peered down and saw many chunks of bone and flesh flying clean away from the dead center of her right angle. With a horrible, blood-chilling scream, Yuhari tripped on her gravely injured ankle and stumbled upon the ground with her screaming continuing.

"Y-Yuhari!!!", Futaba lamented as she crashed and slided to her knees opting to aid her fallen friend.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!", Kuro cackled meniacally while pointing a taunting and holding his abs, "Now they're both mine..."

"Aaarrrgh! Aaawrooo-GOD!!!!", Yuhari writhed.

"Don't worry! I'm gonna get you-"

"NO! Futaba you have to go! That monster is on comming!!", the blonde woman interjected.

Futaba's eyed became wide and vivid before she whirled her body around only to see Kuro running right towards them from a distance and closing in fast!

"You're stupid if you think I'm just gonna throw your life away to safe mine!", the pink haired mother valiantly retorted before lifting one of Yuhari's arms over her shoulder.

"Futaba... Stop. If you stick around to help me then we're both screwed. Go now!", Yuhari insisted.

"Never!"

Futaba lifted her fallen friend and continued the escape attempt... with obvious results.

"Futaba! You have to leave me behind! Look at us, we're slower than ever", the blonde female tried again.

No response...

"Futaba-"

"DAMMIT YUHARI! I'm not leaving you! Whether you like it or not, we're both gonna make it out of here with our lives or die trying!!!"

Yuhari was suddenly speechless as she stared at the valiant pink haired woman, who was tearing up as she inwardly knew the inevitable outcome.

"F... Futaba..."

"Think about what would happen if I allowed you to die and by some miracle I lived. Think about how it would tear little Ino's soul if I told her that her mother was dead because I left her to rot in the hands of that Monster... I love her like she was one of my own Yuhari. I'd rather die by your side than survive; living through a bitter hatred of Ino. Besides...-", she trailed as her tears freely fell, "I'd never leave a true friend... your... your one of the few treasures I have left"

Yuhari could no longer hold back her tearful sobs as she looked down at her useless foot, "Oh... Dammit... **DAMN**!!!!!!!!!", she lamented as she was all too aware of what would happen now.

"Ha-HAAA!!! Now we end this otherwise entertaining chase!", Kuro roared before leaping high into the air with his hand on his katana, "DIE!!!!!!!"

Yuhari and Futaba turned to face their excecutioner with teary eyes. Once they saw the level of bloodlust in _his_ eyes, they dared not beg for mercy. They both fell to their knees and prayed while they could; all the while, missing their beloved children already... They awaited their demise and cried together. Without an OUNCE of remorse or conscience in the slightest, Kuro unsheathed his sword and chucked it at his victims with perfect aim.

"NYAAA-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAHAHAHAHA-what the..."

Before his very eyes, the Demon's sword lodged straight into the ground, thus shattering some of it to pieces. Kuro landed promptly in front of his sword and growled visciously.

"Rrrrrr-WHAT?!", he gurgled before catching a different scent around the area.

Kuro QUICKLY whipped his head up behind him only to see his prized meal in the arms of another; standing high atop a building.

"GrrrrraaarRRRR-huh...? ... Oh-hehehehehe... It's Anko...", Kuro scoffed.

Anko Mitarashi cradled Futaba and the wounded Yuhari by their sides as she glared kunai at the Monster below, who merely smiled in return.

"Are you two okay?", she asked.

"We will be... Arigato Mitarashi-san...", Futaba said

Anko set both woman down; being extra careful of Yuhari's injured ankle. Futaba quickly rushed to her fallen friend and assumed the previous position.

"You two find some place to hide; it's no longer safe for anyone in this sector of the Village", the Jounin informed.

"We... already know...", Yuhari sorrowfully said.

"What?"

"The... The only living souls in this area right now are us three...", Futaba informed with equal if not more sorrow.

Anko's face was filled with what could only be described as rageful despair, "Kusoooooo...", she cursed before looking back down the destruction incarnate known to all as Kuro, "You two should leave here.. .while you can"

Futaba thought for a minute before gently setting Yuhari down, "Mitarashi-san... We won't be able to get anywhere too fast at the state we're at now. I may be able to fix all of that... but..."

"But...?", Anko pressed on.

"But I'll time..."

The hue eyed Jounin shot a look to Futaba, "How _much_ time...", she asked while dreading the answer with every viber of her soul.

"Dammit... If I could have two minutes... just two... lousy minutes without a single distraction, then we should be able to get out of here afterwards", Futaba informed.

Anko grimaced like mad at hearing those words.

To be honest, it was even worse than she wanted it to be_, "Two... Two minutes...? Give me a break... With this fucker, even one mintue is a whole God damn Eternity... Oh, why me... Why me_?", she fretted.

The pink haired women looked up at her savior with a serious/appologetic stare, "Forgive me... for having to put you in such a bind Mitarashi-san...", Futaba said.

Anko's face straightened back up before hardening her stare on Kuro, "Don't frett about it. Just... don't take too long... okay?", she said.

Futaba nodded once before closing her eyes to concentrate. She then performed four hand-seals and hovered her hands over Yuhari destroyed ankle; pouring healing chakra into it.

(Surprised?)

Taking this as the right time, Anko reluctantly jumped off of the building she stood on... and landed in front of Kuro with a murderous stare. The feind smiled devilshly.

"Hrhrhrhrhrhr... It's been a long time Anko. Why, I can still remember when you were just a tantrum throwing little bitch... much like the rest of the Jounin in this pathetic dinner-plate for a Village... So tell me... how has Sandaime Hokage been? It's been so long since I've seen all of you, I thought I might as well ask", Kuro said in a mocking attempt to start a conversation.

In response, Anko flipped her trench-coat off of her person and tossed it aside before relenquishing a kunai from her weapon pouch and assuming a hardened fighting stance. Kuro looked on in slight confusion before laughing mockingly.

"What... Oh come--on... You don't seriously expect to fight _me_, do you?", he asked while crossing his large arms.

Anko glared, "Fight you? No... First I'm gonna slice you into cubes. Then I'm gonna slice those cubes into smaller cubes. Then I'll toss those cubes into the Hound Pits and watch them choke on your putrid remains you freak!", she ranted.

Hearing this BOLD statement, Kuro started to chuckle a little. Suddenly he stopped, "Wait a second... You have hound-pits? Since when?"

* * *

**_There ya GO!!! A little dark humerous ending for you guys. I hope that the previous scenes weren't too boring. And for those who were anticipatin LOTS of NaruxSaku goodness. Please be patient; you won't be disappoint. I can promise you..._**

**_Peace..._**


	22. Anko's Valiant Stand

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_Okay, I've been thinking. Since I ain't gonna be doing the Chuunin fights (minus the occasional and breif discribtions), I'm going to try and throw in some loose branches of NaruxSaku goodness in here before things really start getting romantic. Also, I hope that you guys can stand some alternative action with the Big Monster of Konoha in contrast to the dulled out Chuunin Exams. _**

**_Oh yeah... I almost forgot, FISHYCRACKERS... You DAAAARE(!!!!!!!!) to question the CHAOS?!?!?!? Chaos BREATHES DESTRUCTION!!!!!!!!!_**

**_That is all...

* * *

_**

Chapter 22

* * *

_"Hrhrhrhrhrhr... It's been a long time Anko. Why, I can still remember when you were just a tantrum throwing little bitch... much like the rest of the Jounin in this pathetic dinner-plate for a Village... So tell me... how has Sandaime Hokage been? It's been so long since I've seen all of you, I thought I might as well ask", Kuro said in a mocking attempt to start a conversation._

_In response, Anko flipped her trench-coat off of her person and tossed it aside before relenquishing a kunai from her weapon pouch and assuming a hardened fighting stance. Kuro looked on in slight confusion before laughing mockingly._

_"What... Oh come--on... You don't seriously expect to fight me, do you?", he asked while crossing his large arms._

_Anko glared, "Fight you? No... First I'm gonna slice you into cubes. Then I'm gonna slice those cubes into smaller cubes. Then I'll toss those cubes into the Hound Pits and watch them choke on your putrid remains you freak!", she ranted._

_Hearing this BOLD statement, Kuro started to chuckle a little. Suddenly he stopped, "Wait a second... You have hound-pits? Since when?"_

------

Back at the Chuunin Stadium...

Despite not being able to witness their beloved prodigy in action, the huge crowd was actually fixated on the match below. It was true that they anticipated great things from a Genin of the Sand but their expectation were indeed surpassed. Shikamaru also got those props. The level of resourcefulness that he demonstrated was far more than just luck. He was smart and cunning enough to avoid painful strikes, held his own and kept his cool. Granted, it wasn't NEARLY as exciting as the first match but it was just as captivating.

At least it was enough to shut the ungreatful bastards the Hell up...

"Come _on_. It doesn't look like Shikamaru's even trying!", Ino yelled with irritaion as well as edginess.

Chouji was devouring a bag of potato chips as he watched the action, "As hard a concept as it is to grasp, he actually is. But the Fan-girl has a lot more of an attack advantage than he does. He's smart enough to know that blowing his cover while she easily slice him to ribbons, is suicide", he said while merciless digging into them chips.

Ino balled her fists, "Well if he's so damn _smart_, then why doesn't he figure out a way to kick the living shit outta this bitch and get on with it?!", she bellowed.

"Oh he will... and yet, he will not come out of this as the victor. Ironic isn't it"

"It's bullshit is what it is! I expect nothing less than VICTORY from a fellow teammate! GO SHIKAMARU! Kick her ass to next week with a 16 hit combo!!!", Ino enthuised with WAY too much pride.

In a completely different section of the crowd, Asuma and Kurenai sat next to one another as they watched the match. Kurenai was heavily fixated on the situation steadly developing.

"Hmm... from the looks of it, thing aren't looking to good for Shikamaru. Then again, from what you told me, he should be able to see his way through this, am I right... ... Asuma?"

The raven haired Jounin looked over and saw Asuma with a very troubled expression and he didn't seem to be too fixated on what was said.

"Asuma, whats the matter...", Kurenai said with a bit of a worried look.

The cigarette smoking Jounin snapped out of his troubled trance and flash a smile to his fellow Shinobi.

"Oh nothing... Just thinking about something...", he said disissively before turning his attention to Shikamaru's match, which he had been able to observe half-wittingly through his troubles, "Don't worry about Shikamaru though; he'll pull through"

Kurenai eased down and turned back to the match at hand giving Asuma a little time to think before focusing completely on his student's progress.

_"But... I feel very uneasy... I dunno; it just seems like... I missed something, or... SOME-thing", _he thought.

------

Back at the streets of Konoha...

Anko and the monsterous Kuro stood off in the middle of the empty streets; staring each other down with anticipation. The trench-coatless Anko kept her fighting stance firm and ready; prepared to counter anything thrown at her, while Kuro simpley stood there with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. For a time, the two warriors were silent; neither moving, neither flinching.

Eventually, Kuro finally uncrossed his arms but his smile remained as he slowly marched toward the now sweating Jounin.

"You know Anko... I can really see the the level of strength that you have aquired during my time away; you've grown rather... viscious, I see", he began before haulting his steps whn he came close, "And it's true that your natural instinct to live on saved you from my wrath all those years ago, but I can promise you... This time you will _not_ survive..."

The hue eyed Snake Jounin further hardened her fighting stance and her glare at the Demon before her, "Yeah? Well... I might surprise you, Kuro", she said with a false smile that the dominant murderer saw right through.

"Hmmmm-hmhmhmhmhm... I guess we'll see. Anko... I guess we'll see", Kuro said; looking down at the nervous woman.

The height difference between these two was astounding. In her fighting stance, Anko's head barely reahed the height of Kuro's upper abdomen. And the fact that she was standing so close to his for the first time in twenty long years, caused her to tremble a little bit. The presence of pure darkness assaulted her in a constant fashion as the stand-off continued.

Back upon the building next to the pair, Futaba was fluintly pouring her chakra into Yuhari's ankle, which was soothed of the searing pain that engulfed it and was slowly regenerating. The blonde woman could feel her the pain of her grave wound leaving her; replacing it with grand relief but she dared not moved a muscle as it could disturb Futaba's progress. As time went on, Yuhari peered down to see that Anko and Kuro hadn't began an type of struggle yet, but she was desperately praying for her.

_"Please... be careful Mitarashi-san..."_

Anko and Kuro continued their deadly stand-off, and the Demon's smile finally disapated; replacing it with a look on mild contemp. The purple haired female tensed even more and further hardened her focus. After a few more minutes...

Kuro launched a kick aimed at Anko's chin with lightening-quick speed, but she back-flipped just in time to avoid it before lunging forward and attempted a spin kick that was easily blocked by the beast's forearm. Wasting no time, Anko reversed her attack strategy and performed a leg-sweep that Kuro jumped over; thus flipping forward and and simaltaneously plummeting a drop-kick aimed at his enemy's cranium. Seeing the trouble she was in, the Special Jounin quickly folded both of her arms above her head; catching Kuro's heel.

After a breif struggle, both fighters vanished with blinding speed. Yuhari's eyes widened greatly at seeing the level of intenstity so far.

_"Incredible...", _she marveled.

------

Chuunin Stadium Balcony...

Normally, Naruto would be more than eager to watch Shikamaru's match, especially since he was so excited to see what everyone could do that day. But after that... feeling he had been subjected to when he woke up in the Clinic, he had been plaqued and riddled with fears and doubts. Never in his natural born life had he been graced with the intellegence to comprehend this intense level of great fear, nor had he ever felt such an... EVIL presence. But that isn't what scared him the most. The worst part about it was that whatever he sensed only minutes ago...

was still out there...

He could feel it in his bones. Eventhough it was EXTREMELY feint, he just had this foreboding feeling that he couldn't shake. As his mind dwelled on these feeling for a while longer, something... different happened. For the first time in his entire life, Naruto's mind instantly flashed a single thought that he never consciously entertain.

That they were all gonna die... Everyone in Konoha.

The blonde Shinobi shook his head furiously to abolish those horrific thoughts; cursing himself for allowing his mind to travel in that direction. And yet... it lingered within his conscience; settling a deep fear into his heart. Naruto began to unconsciously shake before closing his eyes to compose himself. After a long pause, the boy opened his eyes and found himself in front of Kyuubi no Kitsune's cage.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"What... What does it mean..."_

**"Kit... You're thinking too hard. You should just enjoy the matches"**

_"But... But how can I, when... whatever it is I'm sensing is still out there. I... I can't ignore it"_

**"While it is true that this presence is... foreboding... but do not be intimidated. You're stronger now... and your drive to protect the ones you cherish has flourished"**

_"I know, I know, but... why does this life-force feel so... so frightening?" _

**"Hm... Because it's Evil, Kit..."**

_"... ... ... I'm going to see Sakura-chan..."_

**"You're going to WHAT?!"**

/\/\/\/\/\/\

With that last decision, Naruto snapped back into the plain of Reality and left the balcony with every intent on seeing a certain pink haired kunoichi.

-

Minutes later, within the crowd...

Sakura, Ino and Chouji were watching intently at the match below as it was reaching a climactic point.

"Whoa... A Shadow within a Shadow huh?", Sakura said.

Ino was growing more tense with each passing moment, "Come on-Come on-Come on! Give it to her Shikamaru!", she cheered on.

Chouji... well, he just ate his potato chips knowing what would happen. The three continued to watch with interest when all of a sudden, Sakura felt a small pebble gently hit the back of her head. Slightly startled by the sudden feeling, the slender Genin turned around in curiousity as to who threw the thing only to see a smiling Naruto at the top; leaning upon the rail behind the seats. Before Sakura could give him a questioning stare, Naruto motioned for her to come to him. Sakura peered to her left and her right before staring at the black clad Genin with a blush while pointing to herself.

'Me?', she mouthed with her lips, gaining a single nod from the boy; his charming smile never fading.

She smiled a bit before risnig from her seat. In truth, she was so eager to get to Naruto that she completely neglected to warn Ino and Chouji that she was gonna squeeze her ass through.

"Um, excuse you! People are actually tryin' to watch somethin' here!", Ino yelled.

When she didn't get a response or even a reaction, Ino became slighly confused before she noticed Sakura ascending up the stairs with a blush and a somewhat dreamy expression on her face. Ino looked up into the rails and saw Naruto looking right at her friend with a smile on his face. It was enough to make her want cheer Sakura on; urging her that it was the perfect time to claim her man...

but that would be kinda awkward so she shut her raging hole.

------

Meanwhile...

Anko came crashing out of a building with minor scatches and cuts upon her body. She plundged into the ground; leaving a long indented skid across it before jumping back to her feet. However, upon picking herself back up, the luminous form of Kuro was already looming over her with a smile.

"Rrr... You..."

"Hmhmhm... You shouldn't have interferred Anko...", the Monster gurgled.

Anko growled and tense greatly as she looked up at the demented maniac. As she looked into his eyes, a lingering sense of death began to well up inside of her causing her to sweat a little more. She clinched her teeth before lauching an elbow faster than the eye could see, straight into Kuro stomach, causing him to slightly fold over and groan in pain. After only a few seconds, the large killer straightened his face and smiled again before launching his own fist within Anko's stomach; lifting her off of the ground.

At that very moment, all of the Jounin senses were nearly shattered and scattered. Her eyes practically boldged out of her skull at the sheer magnitude of the blow as she hauced up a dangerous amount of blood before crashing to the ground on her knees. Anko reeled in agony while she firmly held her aching abs; her vision slightly blurring.

"And I see that you haven't gotten any smarter as you grew up... Taking a direct blow from me, huh? How utterly foolish", Kuro said in a mock-British acsent as he watched her suffer.

"Cwur... ... G... You-gwahaaa... ... Bastard...", Anko managed to choke out before a DEVASTATING punch connected with the center of her face; sending her **FLYING **across the street; twisting, turning and tumbling down the roads at positively ridiculous speeds.

After only a few seconds of that horrid experience, the battered Jounin quickly focused every ouce of chakra she could into her hands and a feet to stop herself. Skidding across the dirt-road with an almost unbareable heat assaulting her limbs, Anko managed to stop herself completely. Unforunately, the massive blows she had recieved had her terribly shaken and almost fully desensatized. Her eyes would occasionally go crossed and her breathing became shallow and labored. Her heart quivered and her lungs spazmed to inhale air properly. As she tried to stand, her knees buckled in and she fell forward; trembling astoundingly through the inconceivable pain AND numbness.

She attempted to rise to her feet again... but had no such luck.

"Agh! H-...How...! He-Glagaw... Only had... to hits that made... contact!", Anko reeled in agony, "Why am I s-... s-so damaged?!

Once again, the pained Jounin hauced a large portion of blood that stained the ground and both sides of her chin.

Next thing she knew...

"Hello Anko... Miss me?", Kuro said as he stood over her.

Anko dared not even look at the fucker hovering above her, "G... Kyuh...! Monster...", she struggled.

"Oh stop... you're gonna make me cry... But seriously... did you think that you'd be any match for me? FOOL! You don't even know what _real_ power is and you think you can take me? I'm amused by your pitiable efforts so far, but I have run out of patience", the murderous Demon growled.

Anko finally managed to rise to her feet but she was shaky... Very, very shaky.

"The road of Life... ends here for you Anko. You have reached... the Dead End..."

------

Chuunin Stadium...

Naruto and Sakura stood at the rails; leaning on them comfortabley. As they watched the action below, the pink haired female couldn't help but constantly shift glance after glance to Naruto; wondering why he had summoned her there. Then again, a part of her was just happy to be in his presence right now. She could easily tell that something was on his mind.

"Naruto...?", she gently called out.

"Hm?", he responded.

"Is... something the matter?", she asked; immediately feeling stupid for even saying that as she considered that her recent outburst a few days back could have been the cause of his silence.

Naruto shot her a glance, "Why...?", he asked; seemingly oblivious to her worries.

Sakura slowly averted her eys, "Oh, n-nothing... You just seemed a little... distracted", she said with care aminating from her voice.

Naruto turned his attention back down to the arena, "Just... thinking about something is all", he said.

After a moment of awkward silence, both Genin simaltaneously called each other's name. They both stared at each other and blushed.

"Heh... You first", Naruto allowed.

"O-Okay... Naruto? After the Chuunin Exams are finished... I... wanna talk to you in private. There's something important I have to discuss with you", Sakura said.

Curious, Naruto turned to his fellow Genin, "Is it... important?", he asked.

At that moment, something came over her... something weird. Without really thinking, Sakura leaned forward and layed a gentle kiss upon Naruto's cheek. Pulling back immediately, the jade eyed female made her way back to the stares, looking at the expression Naruto's face with slight ammusment.

"Very much so... Naruto"

* * *

**_NARUxSAKU!!!!!!!!!!!! So there ya have, a little cliffy and a little teaser. Hope you guys don't hunt me down with sporks. Especially since I was nice enough to update... AGAIN!!!! I'm gonna work my tail off to keep that up this week while I can. So don't expect these glorious updates to last until the end of the story, 'cause... ... ... they're not. Sorry._**

**_PEACE!!!_**

**_PS: What do you thinks gonna happen to poor Anko. Opinions anyone?_**


	23. Kuro: Unstoppable?

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_Hehehehe... So you guys really hated the Cliffy did ya? Well not to worry, this is where things take a bit of a turning point. Anko fans... heheheheheheh. Lets just say that I'm feeling very Evil right now... XD_**

**_Bloody Satisfaction...

* * *

_**

Chapter 23

* * *

FINALLY(!), after much more than two minutes, Futaba had finally managed to heal Yuhari's ankle to the point where she could at least run on it at normal speed. Once the pink haired Med ceased the flow of chakra, Yuhari felt a huge wave of relief as she was now able to freely move her legs and sighed gratefully. 

"Thank you Futaba...", the blond woman said to her exhausted friend.

"Don't... mention it...", Futaba said through slight heaves of air.

Unfortunately, the two mothers could not celebrate or relax. After hearing a stomach turning cry of agony, they both whipped their heads down to the... one-sided action below, causing them both to gasp.

"Mitarashi-san!!", they yelled.

Back down to the action, Anko slammed face-first into the ground; sliding upon it as she did so with the relentless Kuro running after her. In a moment of impulse, Anko managed to catch herself and skid to a halt, but the moment she did so, the fanged beast was RIGHT in front of her; starting to pummel her face to no end. That is until launched a swift high-kick to her gut; jettisoning into the air, where he then jumped after her. With blinding speed, Kuro appeared above the exasperated Anko with his fist reeled back before slamming her back down to Earth, where she crashed with a loud and bone-chilling thud; the recoil flipping her flat on her back. The moment Anko cracked her eyes open, the beast was already plummeting down before his knee crashed on top of her diaphragm.

The outclassed Jounin let out a screamed before being silence with a savage blow to the chest... than another... and another. After that display of brutality, Kuro pushed himself off of his enemy, picked her up by her head and stared at her with that SMILE. The second that a bloody cough escaped her mouth, the sadistic killer reeled his arm back and forcefully drove it into her gut SO hard that not only did it drive a bulge out of her back, but her entire body and nervous system went into temporary shutdown until the very SECOND she hit the ground, where she struggled on her elbows and knees finding it totally impossible to draw air in her lungs.

Looking down at the fallen Snake Jounin for only a moment, Kuro knelt down with his elbow reeled over before mercilessly slamming it unto the back of her head; driving her body and face into the dirt... again. The dominant Monster rose to his feet and stared at the now twitching Anko with great amusement on his face. He then lifted his foot and placed it upon the back of her head; occasionally applying painful pressure to it.

"Ankoooo...", he cooed with a mock-caring demeanor, "Forgive me for being too hard on you, but you see, I have an example that I need to make as clear as possible. Don't be saddened. Uncle Kuro's not angry, he's just upset. Now come here..."

With that, the black hearted savage took a firm hold upon Anko's left calf and lifted her off of the ground, where he stared into her dimmed eyes while she was upside down; helpless.

"Y-... You-gah... You monster. You disgust me... You... should've crawled back... to the Hell-hole you spawned from... and never came back... to this Village...", Anko said through her nearly intolerable pain.

Kuro simply laughed with amusement, "Awww, that really hurts Anko. And after all the things we've been through together I thought you loved me. Eh... Thats all right; everything that you fail to comprehend, everything that _all_ of you fail to comprehend... will soon be made clear to you...", he said with a squint to his eyes.

After hearing these words, Anko's body once again tensed despite the pain that shot through her. But soon her eyes softened; becoming devoid of all hope and rebellion.

"Why...? Why did you come back... How could you kill all of those Innocent people Kuro... Why...", Anko pleaded.

Kuro could easily sense the sudden decrease in aggression and smiled triumphantly, "Hah-hah-hah-hahahahaha! So you've finally excepted your final fate, huh? Well... since you're going to die anyway, I guess I can let you in on a few things..."

------

Back down at the Chuunin Stadium...

Naruto... was... in shock. He had spent the last five minute with a hand on his cheek and a blush on his face; officially blown away by what he had just been subjected to. To him, the moment that those soft and kissable lips made contact with him for the first time, he felt as though the world around him were but a dream... A dream that he wished he would never wake up from. Sakura Haruno; the girl of his dreams...

KISSED HIM INTENTIONALLY!!!!

A part of him wanted to jumped through the roof of the Stadium, soar into the heavens and personally shake God's hand for the blessing he had bestowed upon him. However, given the memory of how vivid and real his dreams could be (via the B-ranked Mission), he kept his cool while inwardly basking in the euphoria, no matter how much of a lie it may have been. Of course, his happiness was temporarily interrupted when he heard the enraged and disapproving roars of the crowd, or more specifically... Ino.

"WHATTDYA MEAN YOU'RE GIVING UP?!?!?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT YOU WORTHLESS, GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-"

"I told you Ino...", Chouji interjected while opening what had to be his twenty-th bag of potato chips, "Shikamaru would rather lose on purpose than do this. It's just too much for him, ya know?"

Ino wasn't satisfied with that load of crap at all, "GrrrRRRR! This is outrageous! Sakura can you believe this nonsense?!", she bellowed.

She received nothing but silence as a response, "Sakura...? What are you-", she cut herself off when she saw a VERY infatuated expression on her face.

Ino looked back to see Naruto only to notice the same expression. The blond Genin shifted back and forth glances to them before simply letting it go. But she had to admit through all of her angry protests to the travesty she was unfortunate enough to witness, that she was glad that Sakura finally woke up and saw what she still had the chance of receiving.

True Happiness...

_"Heh... Guess my work is finally done...", _she inwardly bragged.

-

Down at the Battle Arena...

Shikamaru was stretching out all of the irritating kinks in his body. Everything from neck to back to arms and to hips. He had to admit; Temari was REALLY good. Smart as a fox too.

_"Hm... Wonder if she's any good at Shogi...", _Shikamaru thought as he finished stretching.

The lazy Nin took to the sky and enjoyed the beautiful sight of the clouds... or at least he would have, but something was... oddly menacing about them. Normally Shikamaru would literally slap himself for thinking about the glorious clouds like that but there was just a feeling that he found rather difficult to shake. Of course, being the lethargic bum that he was, he thought that thinking of such meaningless thinks was far too troublesome.

"Hey", the aggressive yet seemingly disappointed Temari called out, "What did you give up for?"

Shikamaru straightened himself out and looked at her with... the eye.

"Cause I find this whole thing troublesome in every aspect... I'd much rather go home and sleep on my nice feather-plush bed...", he said; gaining a frown from the blond Sand Genin.

_"Tch. I can't believe I couldn't beat this lazy punk-"_

"And play some Shogi..."

Temari's frown instantly flipped to that of surprise and remained silent as she unconsciously stared at him. Shikamaru caught the stare and raised an eyebrow.

"What...?"

"You play Shogi?"

------

Meanwhile...

As Kuro held Anko upside down, her eyes widened for the longest time after hearing all that she had been told.

"Do you see now, Anko? Can you understand the validity of my doings? I shall not rest, until my conquest is complete and there is nothing you or anyone else in the WORLD... can do to stop me... I will make sure of it. I will solidify my foundation so no one can stop my ambitions...", Kuro declared with an... **EVIL** smile.

"B-But... Why can't-"

"-Oh let me guess; you're about to ask why none of ANBU are on my ass right now. Hmhmhm, simple child; the answer is right in front of you", the fanged sadist said while pointing to himself, "Did you _really_ think that I would be so stupid as to began a silent hunting spree without using a Genjutsu?"

Then... it FINALLY hit her... the transparent aura around that sector of the Village, the lack of evidence and such. Indeed the answer was right in front of her.

"H-... How could I be so... careless", she quietly muttered to herself.

"Hrhrhrhrhr, indeed. You too know of this Jutsu's properties, do you not? As long as I have it activated, my chakra levels are undetectable to the highest extent; just a ghost of unspeakable death I am with it. It is quite the useful little technique; whatever breaks the boundries and enter this sector... doesn't get out without my say in the matter, which is why I allowed Haruno and Yamanaka to escape with their lives", Kuro trailed on.

Anko flinched with surprise.

"What...? Thought I didn't notice...? We've been apart for far too long. I was fully aware that you were basically throwing your life away to buy Haruno the time she needed to heal her little girlfriend... Well let me assure you that you were successful, though not quite in the way you may have hoped. Hmhmmahahahahah"

Anko became rather silent throughout her ordeal. She couldn't believe how deep things ran now that Kuro had been revived; this Monster had to be stopped.

"Well... I really must say that I've enjoyed the time we've spent... _catching up_... but I'm on a bit of a tight schedule. Unless you have anymore objections... its time to perish...", the Demon cooed menacingly.

The look on Anko's face had practically told Kuro that she had surrendered all rebellion... she was done, "I... I failed... There's... nothing I can do. I can't... stop you...", she conceded as she closed her eyes tightly, "There's clearly no way I can beat you..."

Kuro smiled maliciously, "Heh. I could have told you that. Enough of this-", he began before reeling his fist back and curling his fingers for death-shot, "Its time to end it..."

"Yes... ... You've said MORE THAN **ENOUGH!!!", **Anko yelled; flipping her eyes wide open.

"Huh?"

With lightening-quick reaction time, the beaten Jounin used her free leg to smash her foot unto Kuro's meta-carpals with all of her might; snapping them in half.

"GRAAH!!!!", he bellowed before releasing his grip upon Anko's calf.

The resourceful Nin forced her aching body to flip over, where she was able to land on her feet. Taking instant action, Anko quickly pulled out two kunai attached to metal wiring before chucking them both at Kuro. Before the beast had enough time to react when he readdressed his focus, the blade of death impaled both sides of his cheeks; letting out another gruff roar of pain and FURY. With that direct hit, the kunoichi immediately flipped over and behind her would-be executioner; thus skillfully flipping the wires repeatedly to bind him and creating a large gap between them.

Wasting no time in the slightest, Anko clasped both wires between her teeth and performed the proper hand-seals.

"Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu!!!", she yelled before blasting a SEARING hot flame that was guided by the wires on direct collision with Kuro's form.

When realization FINALLY hit him, Kuro was suddenly infuriated. The broken hand was bad enough, but the kunai in the face just tore it into a thousand pieces! With one roar of fury, Kuro used his monstrous strength to bust out of the binding the metal wires as though they were harmless strings of yarn, much to Anko great dismay. He jumped out of the way of the flames as they harmlessly and slowly dissipated. After landing on the ground, Anko stood firm as she tried to catch her breath.

**_"TTKKAH_**!!!!!"

... Unfortunately...

Her body was quickly overwhelmed by a delayed reaction of agony and paralysis to the serious damage she had received only moments ago. She crashed to one knee as her mouth began to seep blood and her breath became shallow and wheezy.

"Kuso... My... My body hasn't... recovered from that... last assault...", she fretted between wheezing breaths before cough out another dangerous serving of her blood.

Wit his back turned to his nuisance of an enemy, Kuro started growling angrily as he breathed.

"You... insect", he hissed before slowly turning around to face the still stunned Anko with kunai still lodged in his face, "You... will pay dearly for that..."

With that promise, the angered mad man took the kunai by the handles... and YANKED them out without caring a wit about the pain. To Anko's ridiculous surprise, the wounds on his face began to steadily regenerate! Without another word, Kuro sllloooowly marched toward her with a now insatiable intent to kill her. It was at that moment... that enough was enough. After a few more moments of staring at her seemingly unstoppable enemy, the surly Jounin ACTUALLY cracked a smile. But it wasn't the cocky, arrogant smile that had given her a somewhat iffy reputation among the majority of her peers. No; this was a content, fearful and nostalgic smile that wasn't really common for her.

Anko closed her eyes with that same smile and actually found to fortitude to laugh to herself, "I can't believe... that I have to end it like this...", she muttered to herself as Kuro continued on the silent war-path.

The kunoichi remained on her one knee before slowly bring her hands together to form the Hitsuji (Ram) hand-seal_, "But this... this is for Konoha_!", she inwardly declared before beginning a MASSIVE over-surge of chakra.

Completely unaffected by the sudden and rising jolt of power, Kuro continued his march toward the now roaring Anko, who was heavily concentrated on increasing her levels and pushing them far beyond that of which she had ever done before. In truth, her doing this was killing her body as it wasn't recovering properly. This did not help.

_"Hn. Useless bitch... Do you think you'll stand a chance against me just by raising your power a little? Insolence... Pure insolence that what it is..."_

------

"Yeah, well I bet I could kick ass...", Shikamaru tiredly declared.

"Hn. We'll see about that, pineapple head", Temari retorted before jumping back up to the balcony, where Kankuro was scowling at her.

"What the Hell was _that_, Temari? Don't tell me that you actually made friends with that-"

"Of course not... But he thinks that just because he can best me on the field, he beat me in Shogi? I don't think so...", she said with a blush that she was pitiful unsuccessful in hiding.

Kankuro looked her over to see if she had any type of hallucinogenic dart on her body. When he saw everything but her mind in the right place, he just sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't forget what we're here for..."

Shikamaru gave a long and loud yawn before looking up in the balcany. For some reason he found mildly troublesome to even take effort to jump back up there; he was just too damn tired. Since the match was long-since finished, Genma started looking around as thought searching for something.

"Hn... Still not here yet", he said with his usual blank demeanor.

This was a problem... The only reason Gemna allowed Shikamaru and Temari to continue their little arguement was because he was trying to pass the time until Sasuke arrived. Unfortunately, there was no such luck, as the Uchiha had still not made his appearance. This of course was not favored by the crowd. People were shouting and protesting their disappointment as they were all too aware of what could happen any moment from now. After only a few more minutes, Raido (I FINALLY know his name!) appeared again and discreetely told him the bad news.

Ganma sighed, "I see... Ladies and Gentlemen, the time limit has expired. Because he has not arrived in time to compete in his match, Sasuke Uchiha... is here by disquali-"

Before Genma could even finish his final sylobol, several leaves sudden filled the area. At first it was a calm aura; putting a knowing and releaved smile on his face. Then an enormous whirl-wind appeared; spiraling the leaves all over the place. Once the wind died down, it reveiled what everyone had been waiting for all of this time.

Sasuke Uchiha...

Garbed in an all black attire similar to his usual style, Sasuke stood ready and willing to fight; standing back to back with his sensei Kakashi Hatake. Everyone in the area just sat there with these stupified expression at what they were seeing (honestly I don't know what's so special about showing up fashionably late).

"Hoi... Sorry we're late...", Kakashi appologized like he usually did whenever he pulled shit like this.

Genma looked down at the battle ready Genin, "Name...?", he said

"... Sasuke... Uchiha..."

-

Within the crowded audiance...

Something was beginning to stir among the ANBU who kept watch in that area. The eight members quickly snapped their attention to the west side. Something was wrong...

------

Meanwhile...

Anko continued her insane efforts of pushing past her limits while Kuro drew ever closer to his prey. The Jounin's power had be so feirce that dust and debre VASTLY blew out all over the area as she continued her roars of sheer effort. Finally... Kuro had closed the distance between his and Anko; looking down at her with angry disgust in his face.

"Now Kuro...", Anko growled as she had at last finished her display.

"Hmph! And exactly what what that supposed to accomplish? All you managed to do was blow my hair slightly out of porportion by increasing your power a little... You pathetic wretch...", Kuro said.

To his infuriation, Anko actually began to laugh weakly before looking up at him with no life in her eyes, "Yeah... the ANBU were sure to sense that one...", she said.

Hearing these words, Kuro nearly busted a vein with sheer and utter shock, "W-WHAT?!", he bellowed.

Anko let her arms down and stayed right where she was, "You... You underestimated me, Kuro... I will know about the Genjutsu you activated all too well... and I knew that by increasing my own chakra, I could alert any one of the ANBU in the village... and tell them everything you told me", she said with a lifess smile.

Kuro's anger stared to boil despite the flaw in this plan, "You Bitch! You think that you've got it figured out when all I have to do is kill you before they get here?!", he roared.

Anko coughed up another pint of her blood, "Th-Thats why letting Yuhari and Futaba go was the biggest mistake you've made...", she said weakly.

"What?"

"I gave them one of my coms before I fought you. Everything that you told me; your plans, your ambition... they were all recorded... By now they have informed the authorites of your return... and your sick plans... Even if you kill me... you lose", Anko finished.

Kuro... was... flabbergasted. His rage was now riddled with shock and amazement, along with pure HATRED.

"You!!! You tricked me!! You rotten, insignificant BITCH!!!!! I'll make PAY for your arrogance this day, ANKO!!!!", Kuro roared with fury, "DAMMIT! This isn't how it was supposed to be!"

With that last declaration, the enraged beast's forearms suddenly began to bleed. This blood soon became thick and life-like as it solidified into double-jointed, long red blades of death. Seeing this Anko knew her time was up. Eventhough she had increased her levels past her limits, jsut fighting this Monster was enough for her to catch a glimpes of what he was hiding...

His true power.

She closed her eyes with that same in-FURIATING smile on her face. With a furious roar... Kuro's blades of blood impaled Anko from the front, through her kidnies. The firey pain that engulfed her at that moment was so intense, that she found it impossibe to scream; all she could do was choke and gag as blood pour down her mouth and nose. Intent on finishing the job, Kuro lifted the heavily wounded Jounin off of the ground; her feet hanging lifelessly in the air. The new sensation of pain from this action was enough to make Anko weakly cried out before the merciless Demon took and firm hold of the side of her face.

"Hmmmrrrrrrrr... I could devour right now, Anko...", he began with slight anger before he pastered a sinister smile, "But thanks to my visit here, I have all that I need to fully restore the burning flames of the dark will within... You are of no value to me anymore... Your body is usless and your will to live on has vanished. You have become... refuse... ... ...

Farewell... Anko Mitarashi"

With those finally words... Kuro's blades outwardly ripped from the opposite sides of Anko's body, causing her to lament one final scream of anguish before she began choking on her own fluids; her body going through a fit of random convulsions. With his blades of blood retracted back into his arms and the side of Anko's face still in hand, Kuro lowered his victim slightly before frowning. He then carelessly tossed her limp form behind him, where she remained... Her head tilted to the side and twitching even still...

Without even looking back at his handy work... Kuro vanished from Konoha in a thick grey mist for of death...

* * *

**_DYAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! EVIL!!!!!! Bet you guys can NEVER guess what I got up my sleeve now! Is this really the end of our favorite Kunoichi?! Tune in next time to FIND OUT!! MWAAHAHAHAHAAAAAA-chaos.._**

**_Peace.;)_**


	24. The Exams Have Been Canceled

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_Okay. It seems that I have to take... some measures of sorts. I can see that NaruxSaku is in high demand after Chapter 22. So here's what I'm gonna do; I'm gonna most likely describe VERY little of what happens with Saskue's match so I can get right to the Sound Invasion; thats where more NaruxSaku goodness will start. The REAL action with those two will start during and afterwards. As for the exact time... Well... I really don't feel like telling you all of that._**

**_Oh, and I hope I didn't rack anyone's nerves with Anko's unfortunate altercation with Kuro. :D_**

**_Moving right along..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 24

* * *

Miles away, within the far outskirts of Konoha... 

The long forgotten Nekoshi and Kitsune were resting within a single tree at the rendevuz point that their murderous Sensei suggested they go to wait for him while he had his fill at Konoha. Their forms were perfectly hidden within the shadows, save for small rays of the sun that reveiled only miniscule portions of their beings. Nekoshi stood atop a branch with his back against the trunk and his arms crossed nonchalantly, while Kitsune sat upon the same one with one leg crossed over the other; grinding a combination of herbs into a ceramic bowl.

There they waited with a massive ammount of patience for their highly respected Sensei.

"So Nekoshi... How much fun do you suppose Sensei is having right now...", Kitsune asked out of nothing but sheer boredom.

"Ah, you know him... probably maraudin' all over the place. Takin' lives and takin' names like always. How many of his old aquaintences do you suppose he ran into already...?"

"Hmm... Can't really say... Since the Chuunin Exams are undoubtabley still on, I can't say that he ran into too many of them. But only moments ago, I felt a substancially strong life-force fade into nothingness; that one could have been one of the survivers from Sensei's last... visit to Konoha", Kitsune said while still grinding her herbs.

Nekoshi closed his eyes, "Speaking of the Chuunin Exams... when do you think that idiot Orochimaru will make his move. I mean with all of the Oto and Suna Shinobi we spotted on our way here, you'd think he'd pull his thumb out his ass and destroy the place", he commented.

"Oh come now; with the way you're talkin' you're acting like the hibe-teme will actually get his way. If Sensei was defeated two decades ago then there's no chance in FROZEN Hell that a Snake-fag like Orochimaru can succeed where he failed...", Kitsune spat out.

"Hn. I suppose you're right but... ... in a worse-case scenario, lets say he actually does..."

The surly female was silent for a time, "... ... Well... I suppose if that happens, Orochimaru would have to sign his Death Warrant, 'cause Sensei would move him to the top of his 'To Kill List' for taking his favorite playground away", she smiled with malice.

**_"Why yes... so true..."_**

Both Nekoshi and Kitsune flashed out of their previous positions and stood ready to fight, before the area was steady fogged by a familiar grey mist. Suddenly the dominant luminous beast of a man know as Kuro stood upon the branch that his students shared; standing between them with his arms crossed.

"S-Sensei? You're earlier than we expected", Nekoshi said.

"Hn... I ran into a spot of trouble before I could continue my fun...", Kuro said with a light sneer.

"Oho... That would explain why you still have that ridiculous Henge activated", Kitsune pointed out. (**_recall Chapter 17_**)

"Yes... well, I must retain this current form until my predictions actually rise to the surface... In the mean time, how much info were you able to gather?", Kuro calmly demanded.

The Demon's students took their previous positions and relaxed, "Nothing useful... There were several Oto and Suna Nin all over the damn place but that was about it...", Kitsune informed.

"Indeed... It appears that Orochimaru is ready to begin his assault...", Nekoshi added.

Kuro simply lowered his head and hummed to himself.

"And what about the events on your side Sensei? You mentioned that you ran into some trouble...", Kitsune remembered.

Hearing this, the dark murderous savage frowned a little... but then smiled and began to chuckle a bit, "Well... I was discovered by one of my previous... aquantinces and she challenged me...", he said.

"So you _were_... (sniff)... It was Anko wasn't it? I can detect the scent of her body and fluids on your person...", Nekoshi said.

"So why did you return? From what I could tell, you savagely mamed the bitch", Kitsune commented with a somewhat of a sadistic smile.

"Hmhmhmhmhm... She thought she had me on a leash when I told her that meaningless pile of shit... Like I'd really be interested in Orochimaru and his ill-thought out plans", he said with mystery shrouding his every word.

"Pardon?", Nekoshi and Kitsune asked at once.

Kuro continued to chuckled, "That idiotic bitch... In a moment of 'cunning', Anko managed to leak some info out of me about my plans... Hmhmhmhm. I'll admit, I didn't really expect her to set me up the way she did; I was... fairly surprised. However, to think that she actually believed that I would just willing expose my true intentions INSIDE Konoha. Granted, it wasn't my intention to expose my exsistence to the higher-ups so soon... I wanted to at least wait until Young Saurtobi kicked the bucket", he said.

It was at this point that Nekoshi and Kitsune finally got what he was talking about.

"Oh, I see... So you had her against the ropes and she requested one last devulsion of knowledge before her passing... Soooo what'd ya tell her...", Nekoshi questioned.

"Hm...Hmhmhm... Hmhmahahahahaha"

------

Konoha Police Station...

**_"-Soon... Very soon, my dreams will be realized! And your old Shisho is the key, Anko... Confused? Heh... Well lets just say that with Orochimaru's limitless connections and my superior genius, the world will fall. All in exsistence shall bow down before Kuro! HAAHAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!"_**

Futaba and Yuhari along with two Law Enforcers of Konoha finished listened to the unnerving recordings, taken by the two, inside the interrogation room. To be perfectly honest, The two police officers were highly unnerved at the chillingly familiar voice.

"Kuro...", Cop1 said with his fist clenching greatly, "He's back..."

"Where did you say you last see him...", Cop2 questioned.

"A-At the Northern-west sector of the Village", Futaba skope up before her eyes suddenly teared up, "B-But we wouldn't have... survived if... You have to help her..."

"Don't worry ma-am... We were just contacted by the ANBU Black Ops. They're approaching the scene as we speak", Cop1 assured.

Yuhari found herself shivering, "I... I can't believe that this is actually happening... That monster is back after all these years...", she muttered to herself.

Sensing the level of worry aminating from her friend, Futaba sought to comfort her, "Don't worry Yuhari. We're still alive and well Everything will work out... just as it did decades ago...", she said; attempting to conceil her fearful doubt.

"But... But what about our families...? Our children?", the blonde woman whined with tears of dread pouring down her face, "What about my little Ino...? My brave Inoichi...?"

Yuhari's saddness ran deeper and deeper as she mentally tore through the list of her presious persons before staring back at her pink haired best friend.

"Futaba... I'm scared...", she said before, "I'm so scared... What if... What if he can't be stopped this time..."

Futaba looked at the floor; silent. She truly wanted to believe that there was something that could be done, to find a light at the end of this dark foreboding tunnel... but so far, she was dreading the aftermath of these dark times more and more before finding herself in tears as well. The possibilty of stopping this monster seemed to loose it's reason and back-bone, because the heroes who brought Kuro's Reighn of Terror to an end...

weren't really here at the moment.

The jade eyed mother took her friend into a warm embrace, "Shhh... Don't worry about a thing... We've done our part to ensure that everybody is warned before things get out of hand. Everything'll be alright...", she attempted to sooth the lamenting Yuhari.

Tearing their attention from the almost heart-breaking sight before them, the two Cops turned their back to quietly converse with each other.

"This is terrible... It was told that there was no possible way that Kuro could have been revived and set free. First the Kyuubi and now this... ... of all things", Cop1 grimaced.

"I know... We must make haste. According to our evidence, Kuro has made ties with Orochimaru. If that's the case then we must worn Hokage-sama immediately..."

------

Konoha Western Sector...

All was empty and dead now that the action had faded and Kuro took his leave. There was nothing left but emptiness and air plagued with death and forebode. The streets were empty; only the wind surfing through the lifeless cooridoors. However... in the blink of an eye, five members of the deadly ANBU Black Ops appeared at the scene; drinking in the lifeless hollow that was once a bustling sector of Konoha.

"So it's true... I-It's him... It's Kuro", and ANBU with a dog mask said, "No one else could have done this all by himselves"

"I can smell him... He was here alright", added an ANBU with a monkey mask, "But how can he still be alive...?"

"It doesn't matter now... We must fan out and search the area for-"

"My GOD!!!", the Captain exclaimed.

"... Well yes... I supposed we could search for your perfered deity at another _time_ but right now I think-"

"No you dunce-cap; look!", the captain said as she pointed to a bloodied pile of twitching flesh on the floor.

All five ANBU dashed to the fallen body and each shared a gasp of surprise.

"A-Anko!", the Op with a bull mask exclaimed, "She's alive but barely! I'll take her to the Hospital right now!"

Without another word, the bull masked ANBU rushed from the scene carrying the dying Anko in his arms.

"Okay that tears it! Search this entire area for ANY other survivers! I'll contact Raido at once!", the captain ordered before they all dashed off in their own directions to carry out this order.

------

Back within the Chuunin Stadium...

Sarutobi's body gaurd (Raido) was eagerly watching the Uchiha's match against Gaara. The boy was doing surprisingly well but on a personal note, Raido would have to say that it was a slight disappointement seen as how he nearly screamed his head with cheers during Naruto's match. Thankfully he had a little more restraint then that and simply watched the developments unfold. That is until he received an urgent transmission within his ear-peice. Reacting immediately, Raido fingered his ear-peice and responded quietly.

"What is it... ... ... What? When... ...? Who is responsible... ... ... ... ...", Raido's eyes slowly widened before his hand fell to his side in sheer disbelief before raising it back up, "I... ... I-I understand... Where is he now... ... ... ... Okay... Stay alert"

With that... HORRIBLE information dealt to him, Raido's facial expression hadn't really lost it's shock and dismay. The Big Monster of Konoha lives. Sarutobi sensed something wrong from behind him, looked back and saw Raido shaking in his sandals. Hell, it stood to reason; the Special Jounin had just recieved the absolute worst news in his life and now he had to be the barer of that horrid news.

How Troublesome...

Raido approached his Village Leader, "Hokage-sama... I have terrible news...", he whispered within his ear.

-

For the majority of the crowd watching the action below, it was the same thing that Raido felt about it; Good, but not as good as Naruto's. Despite the Uchiha achieving an astounding level of speed and reflexes as expected, many of the people rooting for him were rather disappointed, but they watched anyway.

Naruto in particular harbored a blank and unreadable expression on his face as he watched his teammate. Indeed he could sense the level of improvement within the young Uchiha but... something felt a little odd to him; a feeling that he really couldn't explain. It was rather alien yet at the same time he knew exactly what it was...

Disappointment...

Thats right... disappointment... Naruto had watched Sasuke's fight with much interest. He had demonstrated a unique level of resoursfulness and cunning that sent Gaara reeling, and his 'Lee' speed was really starting to take its tole on both Sasuke and his opponent. However, despite this advantage, Naruto couldn't help but feel a little... let down. Out of all of the opponents who have shown their improvements, Sasuke was the one that the blonde expected NOTHING but the absolute best from. Just thinking about how much of a warrior Sasuke had become thanks to his one on one training with Kakashi, excited him to no end. Yet here he was...

_"What in the name of Hell? I thought that he would've gained way more than this_...", Naruto thought dryly to himself before looking at his sensei below (who had shown up not too long ago)

Shikamaru, who was sitting down next to him, glanced over and stared for a moment.

_"Hm... What's with the depraived look. Its like some of his pride was just stepped on and smeared on the pavement", _the young Shadow Weilder thought to himself

"Kakashi-sensei...", he called out.

The said Jounin (accompanied by Gai and the crippled Lee) turned around and looked to his blonde student, who had JUST noticed his new clothes seen as how he really didn't bother to look at the blonde when he spoke. Honestly, he could just listen to the tremble of his voice and know its him.

"Who are you and what have you done with my knuckle-head student...", Kakashi joked as he took in everything on his students; difference included.

"Hilarious Sensei... But, I wanted to ask you, has Sasuke managed to at least learn some new techniques while he trained with you?", he asked while unintentionally letting his disappointment show in his voice and facial features.

Being the wise-ass that he was, Kakashi saw this instantly, "Why Naruto, you almost sound like your dissapointed", he said.

Naruto simpley averted his eyes.

_"Hmm... Did I completely miss something? Naruto seems a little different from the last time I saw him_..."-"Don't worry about a thing... I think you'll be most surprised at what Sasuke has to offer", Kakashi said dismissively.

Hearing that was enough to perk Naruto up a LITTLE bit, so he continued to watch the action to see if this proposition wasn't just another load of crap.

-

"This is some sort of sick and overly twisted... _joke_... right?", Sarutobi whispered as a response to what he had just heard from Raido.

"I'm afraid not, Hokage-sama...", Raido responded.

With his ears open, Yondaime Kazekage was discreetely listening in on what was being said.

Sarutobi's body-gaurd continued, "He has been reported within the confines of the village and was previously active not too long ago", he said.

At this, the Kazekage's eyes widened as he began to sweat furiously, _"Shit-cakes, I think they're on to me!", _he dreaded.

Sarutobi closed his eyes to think, "... Where is he now...?", he asked.

"That is unknown at this time... We fear that he may be consulting with Orochimaru as we speak...", Raido said.

The aged Sandaime lowered his head with despair as he tried to prossess every bit of info he was unfortunate enough to receive, while the Kazekage relaxed greatly.

_"Damn that was close. But... what could they have been talking about to get Sandaime so... ... ... No... I'd rather not consider that..."_

"Hokage-sama... What do you purpose we do? With that Demon on the loose once more, is it not wise to cancel the Chuunin Exams until further notice...?", Raido suggested.

Sarutobi didn't even respond. He heard him of course, but he was FAR too deep in thought. He actually found it rather difficult to concentrate as memories of what had transpired tewnty years ago invaded his normally thoughts.

_"How could this happen...", _he grimaced.

"Hokage-sama", Kazekage called out, "What troubles you... You look as though you've seen a ghost..."

The sudden change in the air definately didn't go unnoticed... by a certain disguised ANBU, who began speaking within an ear-peice.

------

Not far from Konoha's gates...

Several Suna Nin gathered around a LARGE summoning circle were preparing for a massive summon to kick things off with a bang. The supervisor of this feet sudden received an urgent call, which he answered immediately.

"This is Unit Boa... ... ... What?! Why?! ... ... ... ... ... But... we're not ready. We need more time... ... ... ... I don't think me pathetic grades at the Academy have ANYTHING to do with our siteeation! ... ... ... ... Okay FINE!!!", the supervisor shouted before turning his attention to Ninja perparing the summon.

"Alright listen up! Slight change in plans. We have to summon this damn thing as soon as the signal is dispersed, though it may be a little earlier than expected! It may not be as powerful, but it'll be more than enough to handle a few Leaf scum. Let's speed things up!", the supervisor ordered before speaking into his ear-peice, "Units One and Three-"

**_"We heard every word... We're already in position..."_**

"Good..."

------

"Hokage-sama, surely you jest... Is there seriously a matter so incredibly urgent that you must cancel the Exams...?", Kazekage asked in slight shock and prodominant disappointment.

Sarutobi rose from his seat with and felt rather disappointed all on his own but he knew this had to be done.

"Forgive me Kazakage-sama... but there has been a massive upset that cannot be ignored. Believe me, it is against my better judgement, I assure you, but it is with a heavy heart that I must do this...", Sarutobi said before standing from his seat.

_"Dammit all to Hell...", _Kazekage inwardly cursed.

-

Down within the battle arena...

Sasuke had been struggling greatly with Gaara's so-called 'Ultimate Defense' (aka; The Third Eye). So far he had tried everything to break that seemingly impenertrable shell of hardened sand and got punished for it with a few scratches and cuts on his person. However, despite his failure to make a difference in this indevour so far, the valiant Uchiha still had one more trick up his sleeve, and now seemed to be the perfect time to use it. Unbuttoning the black straps upon his left arm, Sasuke prepared to unleash his newest technique.

BUT(!!!!), just before Sasuke could dash back to gain distance and momentum, Genma stepped forward and stopped him.

"Hold it Sasuke", he said; gaining a look from the heated Genin.

"What? What are you doing?", Sasuke questioned before Genma pointed to the direction of the crowd, or more specifically, the Kage watch-point.

There, the raven haired Uchiha noticed Sandaime standing, "What is this...?", he asked.

-

Kakashi... Check that out. Genma stopped him...", Gai acknowledged.

The silver haired Jounin's eye squinted, "Yes... I know... But that... could only mean...", he said.

Sakura looked up at Kakashi, "Sensei, why did the Examiner stop Sasuke-kun? Whats going on...?", she asked with a bit of worry.

_"Thats exactly what I'd like to know_...", the Copy Nin thought.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as though something was disturbing him. After a moment or two, he opened his senses and cleared his thoughts to grasp something that sudden bothered him.

_"Whats this feeling_?", he inwardly questioned when all of the sudden he notice a beautiful and soothing white flash of light, meshed with fluffy white feathers.

Seeing this sort of made his eyes a little heavy as his head bobbed up and down; his consciousness fading, "W-What the Hell...? What's going on... My eyes... are heavy as... Whoa...", Naruto muttered drowzily.

"Kakashi...", Gai said.

"Yes; Genjutsu..."

"KAI!", they both yelled; freeing themselves from the effect of the illusion.

Sakura started to feel a little drowzy as she peered her surroundings and noticed everyone suddenly slumbering. Right then and there, the pink haired kunoichi knew what it was.

_"Uh-oh... an Illusion Technique... KAI_!", she inwardly yelled releasing the spell off of herself as well.

All around the entire area of the Chuunin Stadium, people were being lulled to sleep, save for some experienced Jounin and Chuunin.

The Elite Suna Jounin and Sensei of the Sand Siblings, Baki was eagerly observing the events unfolding_, "Shit... This is NOT the best time to be pulling it all off now Kabuto... Gaara... He's still inside the shell but... he's reached his limit at the worst possible time_...", he thought.

As expected, the hardened fortress of sand around Gaara began to weaken and crack until it finally gave way to the stress and oozed off of the the red haired Genin.

_"Still... What could have possibly triggered phase one so soon?"_

-

JUST before Sarutobi was about to announce the regretable cancelation of the Chuunin Exams, he felt an extreme uneasiness within him. Without really thinking, the aged Sandaime slowly made eye-contact with his fellow Kage, who stared right back. After a breif stare-down between the two, Kazekage smiled from under his mask.

"Let's begin..."

With those two words, the Kazekage's body-gaurds made their move, setting off a massive smoke bomb that could be seen and heard among the entire Stadium area; catching everyone's (who was still awake) attention.

------

Back at the far outskirts of Konoah...

Kuro, Nekoshi and Kitsune were still waiting for whatever in the Hell it is that they were waiting for is the exact same spot. Kitsune's head suddenly perked up.

"Hm..."

"What is it my glorious apprentice...?", Kuro asked.

"Hehehehe... They've begun... and Gaara-kun has reached his limit", Kitsune responded with a light chuckle before looking at her Sensei, "Are you sure you wish to stay here and wait with us?"

"She has a point, ya know. Think of all the blood you can spill with all of that action in one place Sensie...", Nekoshi added.

The murderous demon smiled, "Hmhmhmhm... That won't be necassary... You see, if I show myself to the public too soon I'd ruin the element of surprise, which I'm going to be saving for a very... special occasion... But enough about that; now that the attack on Konoha has begun, you two just make sure that you're prepared to initiate Naruto-kun's Final Test. Is that understood...?, Kuro said.

"HAI!", both students responded in unison before vanishing within that incalculable apeed leaving Kuro to his sinister thoughts.

"All according to plan... Hmmhm... Hmhmahahahah... Hhhhahahahhhahaha... Nya-hah-hah-hahahaaaa... ... ... All according to plan..."

* * *

**_... Yeah, I can't say that I was too particularly pleased with this one. Believe me when I say that I had every intention of at LEAST throwing in some NaruxSaku for this chapter, but I SO didn't feel like going through anymore Sound Invasion details; it vexed me so... ... ... However, I think what I have in store in the next two or three chapters will really make you NaruxSaku freaks happy... and very... VERY sad as well... You'll know what I mean soon enough..._**

**_Peace._**


	25. Naruto to the Rescue!

****

Naruto

Fury Guilt and Love

The Wisdom of Chaos has brought me to an improtant revelation... This part of the story is VERY irritating! The reason being is because of the lack of NaruxSaku I'm able to input. It's really aggrivating! Well that's probably why a particular scene is going to make you all cry; I just have the unbarable urge to make it happen with those two. Also I realized that when I'm doing original augmentations to the actually Anime/Manga, they're more livid and detailed, which is how I LIKE IT!!!! Okay I can't take it anymore; FUCK the Sound Invasion details! I'm not even gonna describe what happens during the match between Orochimaru and Sarutobi (Minus a few very important details...)

Oh by the way, There will be a massive time-skip in this chapter so I can get straight into the struggle with Gaara. So when you see the words 'MASSIVE TIME SKIP', then thats where things take the twist... FINALLY

Let's move on...

* * *

Chapter 25

* * *

It was ridiculous... In a matter of minutes, everything suddenly went to Hell... At least, those were the exact thoughts running through Sakura's head as she witness the massive Ninja clash before her. Almost everyone had fallen under a masterfully executed Genjutsu and for all she knew, the Hokage could be brutalized and swimming in a pile of his own fecies... Of course that last thought disgusted her to know end... The important thing now was figuring out the reason behind this attack and staying alive long enough to do it. Eventhough there was one important clue to add to the list of reasons... 

Orochimaru... the same fuck who attacked Sakura and her team in the Forest of Death.

Something inside of her was screaming that it had something to do with Sasuke and it worried her greatly. Of course, she could spend the time she had worrying when she was out of the danger-zone. Without warning, Kakashi blocked an incoming kunai knife that was on kill-point with the Genin's face.

"Sakura!", the silver haired Copy Nin called out with his back turned to her; gaining an immediate response, "You must wake Naruto and Shikamaru"

"Huh?"

"You were able to see through the illusion perfectly. Seen as how you excel in that department, its no wonder you haven't fallen victim. But Naruto and Shikamaru are another story. Dispel the Genjutsu and wake them; you must follow the Sand Siblings...", Kakashi said as he kept a careful eye out for incoming enemy strikes.

"Y-You want us to track them...?", Sakura asked.

"Yes... Sasuke has already gone ahead. You can assist him when you catch... So wake those two and get going... ...besides, Naruto should be happy about this one... This will be his first mission in a long time..."

"What? A-A mission?"

"That's right... an A-ranked mission...", he said.

Normally this would be quite a shock for Sakura, but... I think we all know why she kept her cool about it.

"Okay... I'm going. Good luck Kakashi-sensei", Sakura said.

"Hold it!", Kakashi interveined; stopping the pink haired female where she was as he lifted a shapr kunai to his thumb, "They have probably staved pretty far ahead... You may need some asisstance..."

The Sharingan warrior drew blood from his thumb and performed several hand-seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!", he barked before placing his hands upon the back of an unconscious villager; resulting in the appearance of ciruclar summoning symbols and smoke.

When the smoke cleared, a little brown dog with blue vest and blue Konaha head-band appeared. Most notible thing about it is that it looked positively stoned.

Sakura pointed at the thing, "Uh... Kakashi-sensei? Whats with the little Pug...?", she asked in genuine confusion.

Hearinf what the girl had just said, the 'Pug' made his way over to her; hopping from person to person until he was in her face, "Hey little girl, don't even think about calling me a cute little doggy... or 'Pug as you so humbly put it...", it spoke with a surprisingly fluint and deeply toned voice.

Though not particularly surprised by the dog actually talking, Sakura's face fell a bit, _"I never said anything about being cute...", _she thought.

"Sakura, meet Pakkun. He will be aiding you in your search... Now quit wasting time. Wake Naruto and Shikamaru so you can get going...", Kakshi demanded.

"H-Hai", Sakura responed before dropping to her knees and elbows; crawling out from under the and up the cement stairs where Naruto and Shikamaru slumbered.

Approaching Naruto first, she held the proper hand-seal, "Kai!", she said before moving her hand down to tap upon the boy to dispel the jutsu.

HOWEVER(!!!!), before Sakura actually managed to touch him, his hand shot up and clasped upon her wrist; gaining a surprised gasp from her.

"I'm awake, Sakura...", Naruto responded in a serious dead-panned tone.

The blonde Genin released his teammate's wrist and rose to a kneeling position, "N-Naruto? You were awake this whole time?", Sakura asked with amazement.

Naruto growled with adversity, "Yeah... When I heard Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei talking amongst themselves I released the illusion myself... and I heard every word. So Orochimaru's behind all this is he?", he asked while maintaining his feirce demeanor.

"Y-Yeah... Do you know what we're suppose to do?", she asked just to make sure.

Surprisingly, Naruto smiled. But it wasn't his usual foxy grin that he plastered, no... This was the smile that told the world that he craved some action.

"Yeah... Sensei was right about one thing... I _am_ excited... Our second A-ranked mission in a row. Its... Its such a thrill", he said before his eyes widened greatly and his smile disappeared.

Without warning he forcefully pushed Sakura away and reflexably caught the handle of an incoming kunai between his fingers before immediately throwing it back at the Oto attacker; impaling him right between the eyes. Letting out a sceam of anguish, the Oto Nin stumbled back before tumbling over the edge of the audiance roster. Seeing the entire thing, Sakura stared at her savior in amazement and even more admiration than before.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"Thanks Fox..."_

**"Huh? For what...?**

_"If it weren't for this Summoning Pact things would be lookiong very bleek right about now, but I can see things a lot clearly now"_

**"Oh don't kid yourself and don't thank me. Remember it was your sheer stupidity that made the Summoning Pact, not I. So keep your meaningless 'thank you's' to yourself, brat..."**

_"Well excuuuuuse me..."_

"A-Arigato...", she said through her dazzled haze.

"Don't worry about it...", Naruto said before growling angrily while glancing to all of his sides, "Kuso! They're everywhere... The Stadium, the Gates... _Everywhere_; I can feel it... Orochimaru, that bastard!"

Catching Sakura's attention from the side was a slumbering Shikamaru. She had almost forgotten about the lazy fuck, but she crawled to his side and was prepared to release the illusion. However, Naruto called out to her.

"Uh, Sakura don't bother... That bum is _so_ not asleep...", he said with a comically knowing scowl.

"What? How can you tell...?", Sakura asked.

Naruto cranked his head to his teammate, "Are you serious...? Just _look_ at him", he said while pointing a finger at the forementioned 'bum' lying on his side.

Doing as she was told with interested, Sakura peered down at Shikamaru for only two freakin' seconds before she noticed his eyebrow twitching. The pink haired kunoichi plastered the same comical scowl as Naruto did.

_"He was right... he's not asleep at all...", _she thought dryly to herself.

Out of nowhere, Pakkun steadily walked up behind Shikamaru's leg and calmly chomped upon it like it was a natural for of greeting. Silence insued... They all remained still for a few seconds until the 'sleeping' Shikamaru shot up into a sitting position; screaming bloody murder and swinging his leg up and down try to shake the leech off of his limb, much to Sakura's irritation.

"MMYYYYY LEEEEEEEEG!!!!!!!!!!!!", he roared.

"Shikamaru! You were faking it, ya jackass!", Sakura said.

The raven haired stradegist pulled Pakkun off of his leg and rose to a kneeling position as well; holding the little Pug while idoly toying with his face.

"Oh spare me. I was only fakin' it because you guys really don't even even need me along; I don't wanna get involved", he said while pulling hard upon Pakkun's cheek.

Sakura fumed at this guys laziness, "We might need your smarts to help us find Sasuke-kun; you know that!", she said.

"Yeah, and like I said not five seconds ago; I don't wanna get involved. I don't care about Sasuke...", he said before releasing the cheek he was pulling.

With his natural passive agressiveness, Pakkun calmy crunched his jaw upon his pincher's hand.

"... ... MMYYYYY HAAAAANNNNND!!!!!!!!!!!", Shikamaru bellowed in pain; flinging his said limb in the air with the little brown dog flailing up.

Sakura growled and frowned and was about to protest further until Naruto interloped.

"We don't have time to worry about it Sakura. Lets just get to it... We've no time to spare", he said.

From out of nowhere, an Oto Nin came smashing into the wall behind all of the Genin; bursting a cloud of dust. They all turned their attention to see Gai with his fist lodged in the enemy's ribs; pinning him against the wall.

"F... F-Fuckin' fast...", he gurgled.

The green-clad Jounin smirked, "Heh. Not just fast...", he said before pushing the unfortunate soul so hard the he flew passed his concrete obstacle.

As the three Genin awed at that feet for only a moment, Kakashi appeared.

"Alright you four. You are now tasked to carry out an A-ranked mission. When I give you the full details, you will exit through that hole. You must find Sasuke; he has already gone ahead to track the Sand Siblings. Once you catch up with him, you will retreat into a safety area and await further instuctions, is that clear?", Kakashi said.

Naruto and Sakura: Hai!

Shikamaru_: Up your's ya crack-feind..._-Sure...

Without another word, Sakura dashed away and readied herself to jump out of the large hole as instucted but noticed that Naruto hadn't joined her. She looked back to see the blonde staring at Kakashi's back with...

aggravation...

"Naruto. Lets get a move on", Sakura said.

No response.

"Sensei..."

"What is it Naruto", Kakashi responded with mild annoyance that he hadn't gone already.

The red jacketed Genin frowned, "Are you positive that there's nothing me or Sakura can do to help out?", he asked while inwardly knowing the response.

"Naruto... You have your mission; that should be your prime concerne", the masked Nin said; gaining no response from Naruto, "... Besides, it would be best if you two not stay here. We can't be worried for the saftey of you two..."

It was at those words... It was at those cold and depraiving words that something inside Naruto's mind snapped wide open. With only a look of mild contempt on his face, the blonde boy turned around and walked toward the previously made hole before stopping.

"I guess you have a point, but just remember this Sensei...", he began.

Kakashi slightly turned his head.

"... You have more than one student...", he said before forming a familiar hand-seal, "Taijuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

With those words, the ENTIRE inside and outside Stadium was swarmed with battle ready Shadow Clones, much to the unwavering shock of Kakashi, who had to admit that he had never seen so many formed at once.

"You all know what to do!", Naruto commanded before dashing out of the immediately area with Sakura in one arm.

Clones: YOSH!!!!!!!!

With that finally roar, the Bushins vanished in the newly aquired speed; further surprising the fuck out of Kakashi, who's eye widened. Even he had to admit that he may have missed out on something very important during his time training Sasuke, but he had bigger things worry about right then. Rushing to aid his comrade, Gai, he suddenly stopped when an ANBU appeared before them.

Kakashi and Gai stopped and looked at this new situation, "Hey... What are you doing? Hokage-sama needs you help!", Gai yelled.

The 'ANBU' merely held up the Tora (Tiger) hand-seal before he was suddenly accompanied by a squadrum of Oto Nin.

"Dammit... what a shame...", Kakashi commented.

"I never would have expected the enemy to discuise themselves as an ANBU...", Gai added

"Yeah... ... He's the one... I'm sure he's the one who set off the illusion..."

As the enemy Shinobi stared off against their Jounin foes, the 'ANBU' spoke, "Follow them...", he said.

"What, you mean them kids? Whats the point? It's not like Genin of that level can do anything...", on of the Otot Nin said.

Without really responding, the 'ANBU' releived a card from within his black robe; reveiling it to be Naruto's Ninja info-card. It displayed Naruto's current guesstimated strengths and improvements, along with an updated picture of his new appearance.

"Hn... so thats the Uzumaki kid's data, huh...? ... ... Are you sure he's a Genin I mean... wow", the Oto Nin said in slight astounishment.

the 'ANBU' smiled from under his mask, "Yes... His power has seemed to take a sudden jump. He certainly didn't waste his time during his month of training...", he said.

"Heh. Sudden jump or not, it looks like you're overrating the little shit..."

"Hn. And you're underestimating him greatly... Something tells me that doing that in battle with him at this point would be a fatal mistake.

------

Outside of Konoha Gates...

Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru and Pakkun were hurriedly dashing through the forest on their hunt for Sasuke. With Pakkun up front and the others right behind them, the squad hauled all sort of ass to accomplish this mission. Of course for Sakura, the unfairness of it all was really pissing her off. Here she was, about to FINALLY set things right with Naruto after the Chuunin Exams had ended and BAM; this happens.

It was as though bad things only happened to her (not that she don't deserve it). Oh sure, she could just turn her head to the side, call his name and THEN pour her soul out to him, but thanks to a recent experience, she knows a lot better than that.

_"Ngh! Why did it have to happen now? I was so gonna do it... I really was. So why did this have to happen, of all times_?!"-"Dammit!", she accidentally cursed.

Pakkun, Shikamaru and Naruto shot curious stares at their female companion, who's face became a light shade of red.

"Oh sorry. Just thinking about how much of a hastle this is...", Sakura lied (while telling the truth simaltaneously)

Shikamaru sighed, "Finally... someone's speakin' my language...", he said.

"Well hastle or not, we have our orders. Lets hurry and hope that Sasuke doesn't get too hasty", Naruto said.

"He's right", Pakkun began, "Our main priority is find Sasuke and stop him from doing anything incredibley stupid. Besides... (sniff) (sniff)... It looks as though we're being followed..."

"Followed?", Sakura questioned.

"He's right. There are... eight of them. No... nine... and they're fast", Naruto said.

The little brown Nin Dog looked ahead and silently thought to himself, _"Well... Maybe theirs more to this kid than I originally thought... Hmm... he really doesn't fit the part but maybe..."-_"Hey Kid... Whats you're name...", he asked out of curiosity.

Naruto unwittingly scowled, "Although I hardly think it's the ideal time to be asking me such useless questions, Its Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki...", he said.

Though Pakkun didn't receive the answer he was looking for he smiled anyway, "Uzumaki huh_...?"-"So he's not from the Inuzuka clan_...", he thought.

"Enough of this... We have to hurry", Naruto declared.

Seeing the intense and oh so familiar look in his eye, painfully reminded Sakura of how madly focused he becomes when a mission is afoot.

_"Yeah... I know exactly what he'd say at a time like this. I'll... Keep it to myself for now, and focus on the task at hand_...", she thought while simaltaneously trying to ingnore the fact that Naruto looked as though something else was bothering him.

-

Surprisingly not too far from the sqaud was the ominous Kuro; idoly thinking to himself as he waited for the opportunity he's been aching for while stading upon a large cliff and staring into the forest below.

"Hmmmmmmm... How very, very boring... I often wonder why I don't join my wonderful students in their tasks... Hn. I suppose its the least I can do after not being able to see them for twenty long years... Hmm... Perhaps I should join them afterall and-... Whats _this_?", Kuro said when something caught his attention.

"Oh... Naruto-kun... He's on the move with several of his friends... Perhaps I can stay afterall, since he's already on the move. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm... Don't disappoint me... Naruto-kun", he said before looking up into the sky, "There's... a storm coming..."

Kuro breathed a refreshing sigh to himself, "It's been... such a long time since I was able to enjoy the feeling of truly living. Twenty years trapped inside of a blasted rock is more than I can bare... Its good to be among this plain of exsistence again... The feel of the wind, the sound of nature... Yes, its all comming back to me. Hmhmhmhm... and now I can continue my Reign of Terror. Admitably, I have already hit Konoha; giving me just the pick-me-up I needed, and because of that I will leave its people in peace for the time being but I'm far from finished with Hi no Kuni. Hmmm... Perhaps I can pay a visit to the other towns when I'm finished here...", he conversed with himself before sighing again.

Kuro closed his eyes and immediately drifted into a peaceful slumber while standing with his arms crossed; awaiting his time to remind everyone who even had the audasity to forget his face...

who the true Terror is...

* * *

**MASSIVE TIME-SKIP**

Deep within the Forest, Sasuke Uchiha was facing off with his feircest enemy yet; sitting against the trunk of a tree while resting upon it's branch. He had just managed to barely survive his altercation with a half-transformed Subaku no Gaara (also standing upon a branch), who was glaring ravenously at him. Sasuke realized as he fought, that he had wasted his advantages. Since he never really had a chance to show his Chidori during the Exams, he had more than enough chakra to last him awhile, but the montrous Gaara had proven to be FAR more fomritable than originally intended; forcing him to use the deadly Chidori twice... his limit.

If he pushed too hard then the Curse Mark on his neck could react. That was too risky.

_"Kuso... I never imagined that he would be this powerful. Son of a bitch, where's your weak-point? You're ten times stronger than you were before; your speed, your power... What am I supposed to do?", _Sasuke fretted in his current situation as Gaara roared his insults and put downs

"UCHIHA!!!!! Has the truth of your weak existence compared to mine FINALLY OPENED YOUR EYES?!?!?!", Gaara yelled with his now montrous voice, "Is THAT why you don't attack me Sasuke Uchiha; are you AFRAID OF MY EXSISTENCE?!?!? Or do you FINALLY realize WHY YOU'RE SO WEAK?!?!"

Sasuke tried frantically hard to focus on what he should do about his current situation while simaltaneously getting angry by Gaara's words. He had tried everything and it had little to no affect at all.

"Yes!! THATS RIGHT!!! Thats why you can never win AGAINST ME!!! Your hatred... its WEAK!!! Your thoughts are far too soft and forgiving!! Do you UNDERSTAND?!?!?!"

"Shut up...", Sasuke warned.

"Your exsistence is MEANINGLESS COMPARED TO MINE! And that is why you must DIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!", Gaara roared before leaping off of the branch he stood on; charging at Sasuke.

"Your WRONG!!!", the raven haired Genin declared before forcefully activating his Chidori, "He chose to me... He let me live for the soul purpose of killing him and I won't die here! I am an AVERGER!!!!!!!!"

With a massive intent to end this fight, Sasuke returned Gaara's charge. However, given the fact that he pushed too far, his Chidori weakened greatly before the gigantic clash of power that insued. With both fighters landing on opposite branches back to back, Gaara's arm slowly oozed off of his person yet maintained the strength to stand... Sasuke was another story. The boy was half-covered with the symbols of the Curse Mark; his Sharingan activated. He had used FAR to much chakra; slowly keeling over and coughing before collapsing on his stomach.

_"No... I... I think I may have overdid it completely_!", he inwardly cringed.

Almost immediately restoring his lost Demon arm, Gaara turned back around to face his fallen opponent before reinitiating the charge with the initiative to finally kill his worthy prey.

However...

The moment that the montrous creeten came within a foot of Sasuke, a black sandaled foot visciously crashed into the 'human' side of his face; sending him flying the exact way he came. Thing is... that really fuckin' HURT!!!! Gaara roared in pain and discomfort before catching himself upon the same tree branch that he launched from. He looked up and saw a familiar shade of black and red along with a mop of wild shaggy blonde hair. He growled as the boy landed upon a tree brush; glaring at him monster with righteous fury.

Not far behind, Sakura and Pakkun appeared at the fallen Uchiha's side, "Sasuke-kun!", Sakura cried.

The stare-off between Gaara and his attacker continued. the half-demon's face lifted with sudden remeberance.

"You... ... I recognize you...", he said with rageful malice, "Yes... You're the one... who has also demonstrated great strength... Uzumaki... Naruto... Hreeeheheheheh!!! What are _you_ doing here?!"

Despite the blazing situation and his hidden nervousness, Naruto smiled, "Keepin' ya nice and docile before I kick your little ass", he snarked causing Gaara to smile maniacally, _"Still... Why do I get the feeling that I... that I recongize him..."_

"Sasuke-kun... You're hurt...", Sakura said as she got a load of the work Gaara made of her raven haired teammate; slightly grimacing at the sight of the Curse Markings on half of his body, _"He probably got too careless... like the last time..."_

Naruto continued to stare at his dreadful opponent with the ITCHING feeling that he knew him from somewhere, "You... ... Are you... Gaara...", he asked; not too sure of himself.

When he recieved a far more menacing smile, the blonde boy hardened his expression, _"I knew it... What the Hell happened to him...", _he thought before he heard a loud gasp from what appeared to come out of nowhere.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**"ICHIBI!!!"**

Naruto raised and eyebrow_, "Icha Icha what?"_

**"I KNEW I recognized the scent aminating from that little shit! So Ichibi was actually caught like I was!! HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!**

_"Okay, what are you gloating about? Who the Hell is Ichibi?"_

**"(Sigh) Don't you know anything you simpleton? Ichibi no Shukaku... ya know; the One-tailed Bijuu of the Sand? Come on Kit, I thought you've grown smarter!"**

_"Well EXCUSE ME for being CURIOUS!!!-Wait... ... Are you... Are you saying that this... Gaara has a... has a... Demon inside of him?"_

**"Well, do you see many humans who look as hideous as that? I should say not..."**

_"... I didn't... know that..."_

**Hrhrhrhrhrrrr. Whats the matter? Don't tell me you're scared, Kit..."**

**(AN: As you can see, the event where Naruto met Gaara for the first time never happened in this Story... Probably should have told you that ahead of time...)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Naruto was silent. He truly didn't expect to see someone who shared a similar curse as he did. Even though Gaara was harboring a sinister smile, the blonde Genin stared into both of his eyes. Despite their difference in appearance, Naruto saw a deeped seeded and well-hidden pain within them. In truth, Naruto thought it impossible to comprehend another being such as himself; the scenario just didn't seem plausible to him. And yet...

here he was.

"... I... Ichibi...", Naruto said out of the blue, catching Gaara off gaurd and Sakura's attention, "Hn. So its true... You... have a demon inside you... don't you..."

At this, Gaara shook his mild surprise and reformed his smile, "Hmmmm... How did you know that? Tell me, I'm curious...", he growled as he began to drool furioulsy.

Naruto lowered his head; darkening his eyes behind his hair_, "My... My heart aches... ... Why does my heart ache_...", he said as he lifted his hand to his chest in a vein attempt to settle the growing pain.

"Hey... why don't you answer? How did you KNOW?!", Gaara roared with his intent to kill rising as he stared ravenously at the boy.

What happened next... shocked even Gaara. Naruto lifted his head to look at the half-demon... with fresh tears falling down his face. His expression wasn't happy nore was it fearful... it was sad... so very sad...

"Huh..."

Naruto continued to stare at Gaara with that same undying expression with his tears falling like Hell. At this point, something came over him; it was a feeling of saddness that he had not experienced before. He looked at Gaara unwaveringly. He stared him dead in his eyes; soaking within the lonley pit of darkness that filled them. The agony... the torment... He saw it all within those eyes... A pain of which he knew very much so. His tearful stare didn't die and it confused the Hell out of Gaara.

"Why do you shed your tears? What are you crying for?!", the jinchuuriki yelled.

Since Sakura only saw his back, she was faily shocked to hear that from the monster of an opponent_, "Crying...? W...Why is he crying_...?", she thought to herslef while growing mysteriously sad herself.

At first, Naruto was silent, but decided to answer his enemy's question with another question, "Gaara... Why do you want to kill Sasuke so badly...?", he asked somberly.

At this, Gaara laughted meniacally, "An existence that is capable of making me feel TRULY ALIVE; that is what I desire!! Sasuke Uchiha shall provide me that satisfaction and your intrution will be your undoing, fool!"

Naruto's tears ceased their flow but remained stained upon his cheeks as he suddenly hardened his expression

"You won't stop will you... Unless you kill Sasuke, you won't stop this senseless rampage...", Naruto said as an acknoledgement more than a question.

Gaara merely smiled again, causing Naruto to tense until three blood-vessels showed upon his forehead as he clinged his fists until his knuckles crack.

"Then you leave me no choice... Gaara...", Naruto said, "I won't allow you to harm someone precious to me..."

All of a sudden, the center of the black-clad boy's body began to burn a little. It was a quick and stinging sensation that made him flinch a little at the pain. A jolt of energy suddenly coursed through and before he knew it... his body slowly and steadily began to aminate dark purple chakra. This alien feeling was not natural at all, but what freaked him out the most was that he wasn't responsible. Naruto closed his eyes trying to compose his thoughts.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

_"K-Kyuubi... What's-_

**"Don't even... THINK(!!!!!!!!!!!) about getting used to this, Kit..."**

_"Used to what... What have you done?"_

**"I'm not positive I understand what effects this will have, but I'm pouring my chakra into the very flow of your own. I wasn't even aware I could do this until now..."**

_"W-What are you saying, Kyuubi...? I thought I could only tap into your power when I was running on empty"_

**"Hey! First off, I LEND you my chakra you insect! Second, it may have something to do with-"**

_"Don't tell me... The Summoning Pact..."_

**"Yeah-yeah. Thats not important right now! The only reason I'm doing this is becasue this is something that I simple CANNOT MISS!!!! Two Jinchuuriki fighting it out! I warn you though; this will be the LAST time I do something this nice for you ever again. Got that, shit-face?"**

_"Hmhm... Thanks Kyuubi... I knew you loved me. Hehehehehe..."_

**"You arrogant little-"**

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sakura watched in pure awe and amazement at Naruto at that moment. Not only was the chakra he aminated totally diffrent from anything she had ever seen or heard of, but she could actually feel his power. It brought forth an array of different sensations. It was frightening to no end, yet entoxicating all the same. It was mind-boggling like mad, but exciting in multiple ways. The pink haired female had never seen Naruto like this before and something inside of her told her that she needed to move away, but she was genuinely mezmorized.

_"Naruto...", _her thoughts wondered in amazement.

Temari, who was hiding within the side-lines was just as amazed as Sakura.

_"Wh-... Where is this chakra coming from... I've never felt something like this before...", _she thought before turning a surprisingly worried glance to her mutated brother, _"... Gaara..."_

With his power temporarily a knew, Naruto glared at his opponent readily.

"... ... ... Let's begin... ... ..."

* * *

**_CLIFFY OF CHAOS!!!!!!!! MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! So, what do you guys think? For this particular chapter I REALLY wouldn't mind your feedback, seen as how I really worked on the depth and excitement. Also, I hope none of you think that Naruto's become too strong... You'd be surprised. Just be warned; next chapter you'd all better have a box of tissue! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cheese_**

**_Peace :)_**


	26. His Final Test

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_Okay people. I hope you have your boxes of tissue ready, 'cause here is where your gonna get hit... HARD!!!! I'm hoping that this chapter will prove to be one of the ones that make you want to read it over and over again! But enough TALK!!!! This will give WHOLE NEW meaning to blood, sweat and TEARS! BRRAWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Tradegy...

* * *

_**

Chapter 26

* * *

_"Naruto...", her thoughts wondered in amazement._

_Temari, who was hiding within the side-lines was just as amazed as Sakura._

_"Wh-... Where is this chakra coming from... I've never felt something like this before...", she thought before turning a surprisingly worried glance to her mutated brother, "... Gaara..."_

_With his power temporarily a knew, Naruto glared at his opponent readily._

_"... ... ... Let's begin... ... ..."_

------

Without another word, Naruto charged at the snarling Gaara, who was a bit proplexed by what he was seeing and sensing. That, however, didn't stop him preparing a counter attack, which was a simple horizantal swip of his demonic arm. Seeing the attack coming with ease, the pumped up Genin vanished from sight and danger. Gaara had precisely one second to process what had happened before the human side of his face was visciously smashed in by a vengful punch from Naruto.

Screaming with pain as well as shock, the half tranformed Genin was sent flying through the tree's trunk, much too EVERYONE'S astonishment. With a spark of rage egnighting within him, Gaara's massive arm latched unto a nearby branch; extending it as he prepped to prepel himself back at his gutsy prey. Doing just that, the blood-thirsty jinchuuriki roared with adversity as he flew right back at Naruto, who smiled knowingly.

The blonde Genin swiftly jumped over a death claw thrown by his enemy and fluintly sprinted straight along his extended arm before following up with a mind wretching knee to the center Gaara's face. Reeling back in pain for only a short time, Gaara quickly recovered before using that same arm to ferociously back sweep the airborne Naruto's body; gaining the sweet sound of his joints crackling before sending him soaring through the air... and several tree's.

"Naruto!!!", Sakura screamed as she remained by Sasuke's side.

This, of course, was not the best time to compramize your position, as Gaara whipped his murderous glare to the source of the cry. Sakura flinched with terror when she saw the half-demon's eyes before staring down at the nearly crippled Sasuke. After a body breaking trip through the air, Naruto finally collided with a tree; leaving a massive dent within it before falling face-first upon its branch; coughing and gasping for air.

"O-HHHOOO... shit... ...", he choked.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**"You brain-dead COCK MUNCH!!!!!!!!! Just because I'm giving you more of my chakra, that DOESN'T MAKE YOU'RE INVINCIBLE!!!!!! Take another hit like that and you're DONE!!!! You HEAR ME; COOKED!!! FRIED!!!! FINISHED!!!! GONE!!! OBLIVION-IZED!!!!!"**

_"STOP MAKING WORDS UP AND MAKE YOURSELF USEFUL, GOD DAMMIT!!!!"_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

With that short-lived arguement with the Demon inside him, Naruto staggered to his feat with dimmed eyes.

"Fuck... Broken ribs...", he winced as held the soar area, "Oooog! Six of 'em!"

Grudgingly straightening himself out, Naruto composed every bit of will he had before re-directing the flow of his burning chakra to his broken; cringing with exceeding level of pain as he heard his bones crackling back in place.

"GOOERRRRHH!!!!", Naruto choked back a writhe.

Suddenly he remembered that Sasuke and Sakura were in massive danger so he ran to the edge of the branch and lept off only for his left lower leg's ligiments to loosen; causing him an uncomfortable dislocation. Acting immediately, he snapped his limb back in place; trying his damndest to ignore the agony and sped off to aid his comrades.

Gaara launched himself at his helpless pray with a rekindled desire to finish Sasuke when all of a sudden, a scowling Sakura zipped right in front with a kunai ready. With unwavering determination and soul crushing fear building in her heart, Sakura stood firm against this foe; ready and willing to die for her friend, much to Gaara's maddening headache as memories of his Hellish past invaded his mind once again.

Deciding to remove this nuisance, Gaara reeled his demon arm to the side; fixin' to brush Sakura away, when suddenly, Naruto materialized upon the half-demon's back with a kunai in hand.

"Y-YOU!!!!", Gaara roared before his attacker visciously drove his kunai into the soft flesh of shoulder (the area where Sasuke was suppose to wound him); gushing a mess of blood, "HHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Because Gaara was still airborne, the sudden jolt of agony ruined his trejectory as he and Naruto lost altidude while soaring. With the blonde Kitsune still latched upon his back, he mercilessly jabbed his kunai into his enemy's bloody wound over and over and over again, causing constant and continually louder screams of pain from the Sand Genin. Quickly approaching the ground, Naruto ceased his brutal assault and kicked both of his feet off of Gaara; prepelling himself high into the air and plunged his enemy into the dirt.

Predictably, Sakura was frozen in her position in front of Sasuke. She had been so shocked of what she was doing that her body completely shut down and began to tremble like mad; her eyes widened with a frightened shadow of the what used to be her scowl. Behind her, Naruto swiftly landed upon another tree brush with his back turned to her.

"Sakura!!", he barked; catching her immediate attention befor she whipped her body back to face him, "Accomplish the Mission!"

"Wh-What?", she said before fully facing Naruto.

"Don't forget; we have our orders. Now take Sasuke and find a safe place to remain until things blow over", Naruto ordered sternly.

Sasuke was finally able to at least lift himself to his elbows to stare at the blonde in amazement.

_"He... He seems... different. He's not even acting like himself... What's the deal? How was he able to do all of that_?", the Uchiha pondered to himself.

"B-But... what about _you_?", Sakura asked in concern.

Naruto stiffened a glared at the rising mass down below; revealing a hyperventilating Gaara. He had rose to his feet with a siliva saturated mouth and chin before. Suddenly, he gripped his devastating shoulder wound with his demon arm and howled with fury and pain; jerking his head left and right. Sakura wasn't deaf to the howls and stared at Naruto again.

"Naruto... What will you do...?", she pursued as she was growing increasingly worried with the his silence.

"... I'm staying... to fend him off...", he solemnly responded.

Sakura fought the urge the gasp in shock at what she had heard. Considering what that monster just did to Sasuke, she could hardly stand the thought of leaving Naruto here all by himself if she could help it.

"What do you mean?! You can't fight that thing all by yourself!", Sakura strongly protested.

Naruto was silent as he watched the now crazed Gaara frantically search for his enemy with malicious rage and flaming blood-lust written all over his face. Fortunately for Team Seven, he was far too insanitized to think straight as he continuely yelled and whipped his vision in completely random directions.

"_Somebody_ has to keep him from flushing you guys out... I'll fight him 'till the end of the day if I have to...", Naruto declared.

With her thoughts of the disasterous results replaying in her head in many different and horrible ways, Sakura was suddenly in tears before her head jerked to the side; flinging them off of her face. She reastablished her stare.

"BAKANO!!! You'll be killed!", she yelled with conviction.

At first, Naruto remained silent; giving the impression that he was considering that... then he turned his head to Sakura with a graceful smile on his face and gentle eyes filled with warmth and understanding.

"Hmhm... That doesn't matter... As long as I can keep you two safe from harm long enough for you to remain alive I can manage that...", Naruto said with great sencerity.

To say that Sakura was blown out of the water at this point would be an understatment. She frowned and clinched her teeth as she began tearing all over again and her voice became noticably shaky.

"So what then...? You want us to just leave you here to rot? To just run away and sit some place safe while we let you die? Is... Is that what you want?!", she yelled again; trying like Hell not to break down an cry.

Naruto never broke his gaze and his smile never died.

"What can you gain from that...? ANSWER ME! ... How can you be so content with that?!", she continued, growing more and more distraught as her tears poured down herface at the thought what could befall Naruto.

The black-clad boy's smile deepened, "Because both of you would live...", he answered with pure ease.

Sakura teeth clinched even harder. Before she could protest, Naruto turned his attention back down to still roaring and blood-shot eyed Gaara.

"Tell me... How many times have we faced Death and lived...?", he asked suddenly.

Eventhough this was not really an appropiate time, Sakura's face softened from her maddening stare into a genuinely subdued but still saddened look.

"How many times have I allowed one of you to get hurt because of my weakness? How many times have I bragged and boasted without anything to show for it? To declare my future status as Hokage and let one of you get hurt if I could help it, is unforgivable. I promise that I'll never let anything happen to you again... I'll die before I do", he said with full truth behind his words.

Sakura's tears fell more forcefully as she began to let out heaving sobs, "Naruto! I... ... I", she stammered; unable to release her words before Naruto interjected.

"Do you want to save your teammate... or not, Sakura..."

"I... I-I... Yes... I do...", she sadly responded.

"Good... ... Then what do you say we end this ridiculous sentiment and DO this thing?!", he unexpectedly snapped.

Sakura's face became more saddened at the thought of losing him... She couldn't take it. She wanted to stay! She whipped her head to the side as she tried deathly hard not to look at Naruto; her tears practically soaking the branch below her.

"Sakura...", the voice of Sasuke called out.

The pink haired kunoichi turned a surprised glance toward the Uchiha, who barely managed to lift himself into a kneeling position.

"Lets go...", he said with a mask of empathy, "He... He can take care of himself..."

At this point Sakura couldn't even speak. She was so distraught at the thought of loosing Naruto that she merely bit her trembling lower lip. It was at this time that Gaara had finally composed himself JUST enough to spot his prey.

"RYYAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! I'll KILL YOU, NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!!!!", he roared with malice.

"IKE!!!", Naruto yelled; causing both of his teammates to flinch in surprise before he pointed in a seemingly random direction, "You too, Dog!"

Pakkun's eyes widened after having been discovered by someone who didn't even see that he had left, but he leapt next to Naruto's other teammates.

Even Sasuke was having trouble hiding his saddness, "Sakura... We have to move!", he exclaimed.

Looking at her brave Kitsune one last time, Sakura let one last tear fall from her face before nodding in agreement. With that, Sakura, Pakkun and Sasuke left Naruto to his decision...

...to his chosen Fate...

------

MILES from where the action was taking place, A smiling Nekoshi and the cross-armed Kitsune were standing at the foot of a mountain staring down at the source of clashing powers. Kitsune noticed two of the chakra pulses slowly disappating.

"Hmm... Nekoshi"

"I know... Now's our chance...", he said with his smile widening.

Seemingly out of pure reflex, Nekoshi spun around in a full circle; slicing a nearby tree in half. Reacting quickly, he leaped into the air and severed the the tree's top, thus rendering it a mere log. Landing upon the ground, Nekoshi easily caught the sturdy peice of lumber with one finger and quickly hoisted it into the air before catching it; lugging it within the grip of his arm.

"Alright..."

Nekoshi then began chopping one end of the severed tree with his bare hand; carving a MIGHTY fine point.

"Right. Now we wait...", he said.

------

Gaara savagely charged at the battle ready Naruto; slobbering and roaring with bloodlust. He began wildly slashing and swinging at the blonde; trying to at least behead the little fucker for the wrong that he did him. Naruto's heightened reflexes proved to be tto great, however, as he easily but carefully avoided and dodged the multiple assaults; ducking, jumping, cart-wheeling, spinning, swinging off of branches, using his new Shadow Clone manuver (**recall fight with Neji**)... the works. Naruto admitted that Gaara could be pretty vexing with his persistence but compared to the shaggy haired Shinobi, he was too slow to land a blow...

and it was PISSING Gaara the FUCK off!

"HHAAAAAAA!!! Hold still you INSECT!!!! I just wanna CRUSH YOU!!!!!!!", Gaara roared as he continued his unrelenting attack.

"Why don't you speed your heavy ass up and make me, slow-poke...", Naruto mocked with seriousness on his face.

The black-clad Genin landed atop a tree followed quickly by the half-demon on his tail, who swung another horizontal attack at him. Naruto timingly ducked and avoided the clean-sweep before launching a swift upward kick to Gaara's chin; launching him into the air. Reacting quickly, Naruto formed a Shadow Clone that sprinted to the trunk of the tree they stood and proceeded to run along it's length and jumped into the air above Gaara.

Flipping once, the Clone heal-dropped Gaara's face; causing him to plummet back down to the real Naruto, who prepared to land a finishing strike. However, Gaara's eyes shot open before his arm manifested into a HUGE sand thorn aimed directly to Naruto's head. Freaking out like Hell, the blue eyed Genin zipped out of sight before the thorn came crashing right threw the branch. Gaara ceased his descent by lodging his deformed looking claws into the trunk of the tree.

Naruto landed upon another branch and glared daggers at his powerful opponent.

"Come on! Is that the best you can do against me Gaara?!", Naruto taunted further.

The beast ROARED so loud that many animals retreated far from the carnage. He began holding his throbbing head and his desire to kill Naruto was starting to over boil. And the recently gained wounds that he received on his shoulder was NOT helping things.

"SHUT UUUUUP!!!!! I'll kill you!!! I'LL KILL YYYYOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", he bellowed before launching himself at his enemy again.

Naruto took this initiative to leave that area with Gaara hot on his tail, _"Thats right Big Guy... Follow me...", _he thought.

-

Sakura, Pakkun and Sasuke were hurriedly tree-hoppin' along the ways trying to locate a safe place to take refuge. With Pakkun leading the way like always, the other two were having their own thoughts on what had just happened. Sasuke was confused like all Hell. He wondered how Naruto was able to do half of the things that he saw him do. It was truly incredible and somewhat... maddening? No... but it was truly something. Also he felt like shit for leaving him to fight on his own, despite the empathetic look on his face.

Naruto was his friend afterall...

Sakura on the other hand... well... she looked as if she want to jab a kunai knife into her own throat for leaving Naruto to fight back there. First she wanted to set things right and then she goes and LEAVES HIM?! She didn't really feel like she was her normal size right now. She felt small... very, very small. The further she staved from the battle-point, the worst she felt. The shame was starting to become far more than she could bare and it showed.

Suddenly, Pakkun's nose started acting up.

"They're gone", he calmy excliamed (oximoron, I know)

Sakura and Sasuke shot confused glances to the little brown dog.

"Naruto and that Gaara-fellow... They've moved to another location", he continued.

"W-What does that mean? What could they be doing?", Sasuke question.

"I don't know but... ... It looks like it was Naruto's doing... He's leading him away from us...", he said in a somewhat down-hearted fashion.

At this, Sakura winced before her eyes darkened behind her hair. Sucking air into her teeth, she came to a complete stop; catching the attention of her other teammates.

"S-Sakura-"

"What am I doing here...?", she said to herself more than her other teammates, "Why am I here?!"

Pakkun and Sasuke looked at each other before looking back at the trembling kunoichi.

"How... How could I...? How could I leave him behind like... like he was a worthless pile of trash?", she continually questioned herself.

"Sakura. We don't have time for this. We have to-"

"NO!!!"

Sasuke flinched back.

"All this time I've treated him like shit! Since we became a team, I did nothing but ignore him and put him down like I actually compared to him!! What am I DOING HERE?!?! I should be living up to my words and helping him!!", Sakura yelled through a fresh stream of tears.

Sasuke's face finally dropped the empath and replaced with an expression of saddness, "Sakura...", he trailed.

The jade eyed female's tears became more feirce, "I... I won't let him do this alone... We're a team and I... I can't believe how stupid I was... If I let him die now I'd never fogive myself!... I'm going. I'm going to help my Naruto or he'll _never_ know how much I... ... ... I..."

Without another word or any realization that she had just used Naruto's name in a possessive sense, Sakura shook out of her daze and dashed off into the opposite direction as FAST as she FUCKING could!

"Sakura! Oh Why do you hate me God-Wait up!", Sasuke exclaimed before dashing off after her.

Pakkun was about to protest him going off to folllow her, but he fell silent.

"Dammit, this sucks... If I go back without those two, Kakashi will have me... (gulp)... fixed... and he'll probably keep me awake through the process", he grimaced before hopping off to catch up with them.

------

Nekoshi and Kitsune were at last ready to begin their 'Game'. Nekoshi smiled before aiming the pointed log at a seemingly random direction.

"You know Nekoshi... Now that I think of it, there is absolutely no way that your aim is as good as it used to be", Kitsune said with doubt.

Her fellow Shinobi smiled even more before reeling the log back to such an extent that his front foot lifted into the air and he hopped back several times on the other, as though to gain proper balance while holding the deadly lumber.

"Okay-you'll never hit him..."

"Oh don't worry... ... ... I'm not aiming for _him_", Nekoshi stated before... **CHUCKING** the wood with such percision and power that a MASSIVE sonic wave practiacally exploded outward; nearly destroying the sound-barrier.

The waves of power left a trail of destruction in it's wake as the dangerously sharpened log peirced through the forest with slowly decreasing trejectory.

"God I love it when you do shit like that... It makes me... so damn hot", Kitsune cooed with her eyes widened at the display of prowess.

"Heheheee... I know-I know"

------

Naruto came crashing through a tree before somersaulting in mid-air and kicking his feet off of another tree; thus landing perfectly upon the ground... minus the slight dizzied stumble. Panting for breath, the slightly beaten blonde glared at the cackling Gaara, who was standing upon a tree returning the glare.

"BWWAAHH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAHAAAA!!!! You!! RUHHAHAHAHAHA!!! You're STRONG NARUTO UZUMAKI!!! I must ADMIT, you must have GREAT STRENGTH to CAUSE ME THIS **PAAAAIIIN**!!!!!!!! Yes!! YYYEEEEHEHEHESSS!!!! Killing YOU will truly bring me a VALUE of exsistence I HAD ONLY DREAMED OF!!!!", Gaara howled with crazed conviction.

Naruto scoffed despite himself_, "Dammit... If only I could find a weak-point. So far, the only flaw I've seen is his speed, but even thats quickly becoming a nuisance because of his ability to memorize my movements_...", he calculated.

"NOW!!!! Are you ready to CONTINUE?!?!?!", the half demon yelled before reeling his massive arm back.

"JUST ONE QUESTION GAARA!", Naruto interjected, causing the demon to stop, "Why are you doing this? Why are you threatening the lives of my precious people?"

"Hm?! Precious people...? AAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! You fool! Is that what you're fighting for?! People who are close to you?!?! THE ABSURDITY!!!! Someone as STRONG as YOU shouldn't concerne yourself with such petty attachments!! Beings like you and I... should fight for ourselves and love only ourselves!! That is what TRUE strength is!", he declared

Naruto scowled at this logic as he was suddenly hit by a fague wave of shame for a reason that only he knew.

"Your so called precious peoples... What do they mean to you? If they are the ones hindering your true strength, then I will kill them SLOWLY, and I'll MAKE YOU WATCH!!!!", Gaara roared, causing Naruto to growl with rage at hearing that threat, "SAND SHURIKEN!!"

Gaara's reeled arm shot forward; launching several deadly sand shurikens at Naruto, who was successful in dodging almost all of them... _almost_... Before the blonde Nin had a chance to dodge the last two, his leg was hit directly; causing it to sweep off of the ground. With his balance lost, Naruto was unable to counter a direct hit to his chest area; sending him crashing through the tree that he stood in front of. After a short trip through the air, Naruto skidded to a hault, using his feet and hands. When he look looked up, Gaara was already infront of him with a sickening smirk on his sickening face.

After a breif stand off, Naruto disappeared once again, but Gaara's smirk widened as if he know where he was running off to. The Sand Demon ripped and tore the ground as he made a staggering jump to the trees. Landing upon a branch, Gaara immediately sound around and launched/extended his deadly arm; timingly peircing Naruto RIGHT through his torso as he reappeared. With a twisted cackle Gaara felt as though he had won... until 'Naruto' vanished completely in a cloud of smoke.

"Huh?"

Gaara really didn't have the time to realize that he had fallen into a trap as the REAL Naruto silently plummeted down from the air with both of his hands pack together. With all of the strength that he could muster with the short amount of given time, he slammed his might upon Gaara's cranium making him go temporarily cross-eyed. Eventhough it wasn't strong enough to send him plummeting into the ground through the branch, it was enough to make the Sand Genin's body go through a fit of convulsions.

Naruto landed upon a nearby branch and turned to face the stunned Gaara, "If you ever... threaten my friends again... You'll pay dearl-", he was suddenly cut off by a sudden rush.

It was a rather familiar rush but not something the he was used to. He sensed two things coming in that direction and to be truthful, it made him extremely nervous. After only a short time, Naruto's senses caused him to snap his head to his left side only to see Sakura leaping toward him to render her aid. If that wasn't bad enough...

then what happened next was a total nightmare...

Without warning in the absolute SLIGHTEST, a long sharpend point log ribbed through the forest's vegitation from Sakura's left side... on a direct collision course with her body.

With a large gasp, NAruto thought as though he would die of a heart attack, "**_SAKURA-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", _**he howled at the very penicale of his lung's prowess.

To Naruto, the blood that rushed through his body and his head caused time to become painfully slow and his surroundings to frizz out into a flash of pure white. His immediate instict was to fufill his promise... and to protect his beloved from Death. He didn't think... he couldn't think. He put his grand speed to work and rushed to Sakura. It all felt like a tormenting; a trick of the mind that held you firmly in the Steam of Time and slowed you down just so you could watch someone you love with all your die a horrible death. This didn't stop him though; eventhough it seemed that he wouldn't make it in time, Naruto increased his speed to a level that he couldn't really comprehend in this moment of desparation.

This had also caught Gaara's attention as he shifted his gaze to the source of the comotion after watching Naruto vanish.

The last thing Sakura heard was her name being shouted, and the last thing she saw was Naruto vanish completely; completely oblivious to the death-log flying at her from her left side. Of course, in that instant, Sakura felt her body get shoved with strong yet surprisingly gentle force; completely throwing her off of her original course. Then she suffered the same physical feeling that Naruto did; the Time Lag. Her eyes slowly locked upon the tearing blonde who was shoving her out of the way of... something that she didn't happen to notice.

Once her balance was thrown off, Sakura's eyes widened at what she saw. Her eyes finally caught the deadly pointed log that would have surely ended her life. Instead... her blue eyed Hero took her place; bracing for it head-on and looking as though he attempted to catch the point. After that, Time FINALLY broke it's lag and returned to normal speed and Naruto was visciously snatched out of sight by the hurdling death-lumber whilste Sakura plummeted to the ground. The impact of her fall only rattle her senses for but a few seconds before realization hit her.

"NARUTO!!!", she yelled before shooting to her feet and sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her.

She ran through the brush of the forest; occasionally scratching herself upon loose twigs and drawing blood from the small wounds. That, however, was inimportant to her. The only thing that mattered was following the trail that was left by the soaring log that carried her Naruto away.

_"Please be okay-Please be okay-Please be okay-Please be okay", _she chanted over and over during her massive dash, "NARUTOOO!!!!!

After about a mintued or so of running and screaming his name, Sakura had ran into a troublesome brush of dense vegetation. She frowned before pulling out a kunai to cut through the brush a quick as she could and was making some impressive head. Once she plowed through the vegetation, she immediately stopped in her tracks. Sakura had entered a vastly open area of the forest; one with river-banks and beautiful trees surrounding the area. It was weird though; it was as though it were an orangized part of the forest, filled with lush beauty and a refreshing scent.

Sakura, however, was completely oblivious to all of this... The only thing she saw... the one thing that her eyes were unlucky enough to look at...

Was Naruto pinned to a boulder... abdomenally impaled.

* * *

**_Please... PLEASE(!) Give me some more feedback on this one. I really wanna know what you guys think so far... OH, and feel free to express your undying hate for my EVIL!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Will Naruto perish... or is there a light of hope for our favorite Ninja. Stay tuned... cause the next chapter is one that you don't wanna miss._**

**_Peace..._**


	27. The Pain of Loss

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_Alright you Smut-meisters. I can't believe how much I've been pestered about the lemons lately. Let me say something here; I HATE rushed romance. To me, lemons are rushed romance and as many of you have probably noticed, the TRUE love between Naruto and Sakura has yet to began. But... Considering what is happening here, I don't think any of you are going to like me heeheeheehee... You'll never guess what I have planned out. NEVER!!!!_**

**_The Pain of Loss can be crippling..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 27

* * *

_"Please be okay-Please be okay-Please be okay-Please be okay", __she chanted over and over during her massive dash, "NARUTOOO!!!!! _

_After about a mintued or so of running and screaming his name, Sakura had ran into a troublesome brush of dense vegetation. She frowned before pulling out a kunai to cut through the brush a quick as she could and was making some impressive head. Once she plowed through the vegetation, she immediately stopped in her tracks. Sakura had entered a vastly open area of the forest; one with river-banks and beautiful trees surrounding the area. It was weird though; it was as though it were an orangized part of the forest, filled with lush beauty and a refreshing scent. _

_Sakura, however, was completely oblivious to all of this... The only thing she saw... the one thing that her eyes were unlucky enough to look at... _

_Was Naruto pinned to a boulder... abdomenally impaled._

------

One...? Two...? Maybe three...

Sakura really couldn't tell how many beats her heart at skipped at that moment. She just stood there... staring at the atroscity before her; her surroundings nulled out by her soul blasting shock. The nearly unbarable sensation inside of Sakura was taking quite the tole. Her eye-pupils became blank and her mouth was agape.

_"... ... ... No... ... _...", she inwardly denied as her eyes squinted and began pouring tears of agony_, "No... ... No...!"_

Naruto's limp and lifeless form dangled from the boulder; blood almost pouring off of his horribly crippled body. It was almost enough to make Sakura's insides fall out of all of her openings. The pink haired kunoichi unconsciously dropped her kunai and walked over to her fallen Kitsune... Well, she tried to walk. The level of her shock a saddness was so great that her coorodination was distraught and her walk was reduced to weakly dazed stumbles. Eventhough only seconds were rolling by, time was seemed agonizingly slow for Sakura.

The closer she came to the bloody Naruto, the more if felt as though her world was crashing down all around her.

Suddenly... Nartuo let out of cough... he was ALIVE!!

With a gasp, the still teary eyed Sakurastopped for a breif moment, "N-... NARUTO!!!!!", she screeched before dashing to him.

The moment that she got close, however, she saw just how badly Naruto had been crippled. The log that peirced through him nearly rended him in half. The blonde struggled greatly merely to lift his hands to the log; his eyes widened with indescribable pain.

"S-... Sak-... S-Sakura... cha-KLLAAGH!!!", he choked out; spewing a frightening amount of blood out of his mouth.

This horrific sight only made Sakura tear even more as her breathing became shallow and frantic.

"God NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!", she hollered with a loud raspy tone before latching her hands upon the log, "Hold on Naruto! I'm bringing you back to the village!!"

The bloodied Genin's eyes dimmed before he could reply. In a sudden attempt to remove the sharpened lumber by pulling it with much force, Naruto howled in agony. This, alone, sent a blazing ping though Sakura's heart as she immediately knew that she was the cause. She cried even louder.

"Sakura...chan! S-Stop...", Naruto demanded as his hand remained gripped to the log, "I-Its... no good...!"

That appeared to fall upon deaf ears as Sakura yanked again, gaining another bloody howl from Naruto. The jade eyed Genin knew that she was causing him all sorts of Hell but the truth was that she was incredibly desprate. Her state of mind had been thrown into the void of near-insanity.

"I... I'm getting you out of here!!!", she repeated with tears practically soaking her face.

"Please stop!!! S-SAKURA-CHAAAN!!!! HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!", Naruto yelled as the flames of agony threatened to take him completely.

Of course, Sakura matched that with her own lament; innwardly killing herself for causing him even more pain. Without either of them realizing it, the same purple chakra that Naruto aminated minutes ago, slowly appeared at the brim of his gaping wound and the death-lumber. With one last SCREAM of sorrow and anguish and a little unseen help from Kyuubi, Sakura miraculously managed to yank the log out of the boulder and free the boy... but at a great price.

When the choking and heaving Naruto fell to the ground, Sakura immediately crashed to her knees beside him and cradled his head to her chest rocking back and forth.

"Ohmygod... Ohmygod-I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...", Sakura hysterically whispered with widened eyes.

The unfortunate Shinobi was totally unable to respond, as his body was now going through several involuntary spazms while contantly hacking and gushing blood all over himself... and Sakura. The pink haired female was so aghast with overwelming greif and hysteria, she actually started to cry a little harder as she refused to release Naruto's head. After three more random spazms, the blue eyed Genin spewed another serving of his blood with such force that it splashed itself upon Sakura's arms and chest.

Her hysterical sobs were silenced, replacing them with trembling breaths. She shivered like a leaf and felt as though she were paralysed.

-

At around this time, Gaara had fully recomposed himself and fully processed what had just happened. The last and most important thing he noted was the critically plummeting life-force that most definately belonged to Naruto. To be blunt, Gaara was shocked! He was fighting his strongest and most resourceful opponent ever and the BAM(!!!!!), he was easily dispatched. Though it wasn't a direct effort, who so ever comitted this action was persumably skilled...

Then... he felt it...

Two en-ORMOUS chakra signals emmiting from the west. Gaara snapped his head to that very direction with a look of stun and amazement on his face. This of course was quickly replaced by a sickening smile.

"Hehehehe-Hahahahahaaa-HHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Such... Such power! Surely a power of this calibur; capable of eliminating such worthy prey, can prove to be a most ELECTRIFYING THRILL!!!!", he bellowed before launching himself toward the source of this enoroumse power.

-

Meanwhile...

Sakura and the dying Naruto remained in their previous position with Sakura tightening her grip upon his head; desprately reminding him that he was not alone; that she was there... But the situation wasn't any less bleek. Naruto continued to heave and bleed to death in her arms and once again... Sakura felt powerless to do anything about it. The most she was able to provide was her tears and cries.

She couldn't save him.

"Naruto... Its... Its going to be alright...", she quietly sobbed while daring not to look at the gaping hole in his body, "You're... Everything's gonna be okay... W-we'll get you back to the village, a-and... and... (whine)... I never asked you to do this! I never wanted this!"

Sakura was no doctor, but she could tell that Naruto went into shock only moments ago. His pupils were diolated and his breathing became slowed as his body's convulsions rapidly decreased in numbers. As much as it crushed her soul to face it, she knew that her Naruto's time was almost done. Sakura's eyes shut tightly as her tears continued to fall off of her face at an alarming rate but her grip never faultered.

"Don't go Naruto... ... ... Please... Don't go... ... I... I can't take it...", she whined.

In a momentary lapse of subconscious reaction, Naruto's breathing evened out as his lips began shifting and turning as though trying to utter words of some kind. His arms impulsively rose with his palms open as though mimicking a child begging to be held.

"Un... L...Luh... ... L-Lhh", he muttered with his head swaying from side to side, "Lohh... Love..."

Sakura's eyes shot open before she looked down at Naruto; her grip finally weakened. One of the dying blonde's hands reached up and unwittingly caressed Sakura's arm.

"... I love you...", he whispered through his subconscious daze, "... I love you..."

With his head now held only inches from the ground, many tears dripped upon his faces by a sobbing Sakura. She could tell that he was still in shock; his eyes were half open but his breathing began dangerously weak. Sakura felt as though her heart was going to give out on her. Naruto's words brought on MUCH more pain than anyone could even begin to fathom, despite the subconsciousness.

Finally... she snapped...

Sakura lifted her head skyward and screamed to the heavens. Everything had suddeny crashed and burned all around her. The pain of loss was quicky choking her in ernest, yet she screamed at the top of her lungs. When she absolutely had to stop and draw breath into her lungs, she screamed a name that had long since been a forgotten memory until now.

"SASUKE-KUUUUN!!!!!! HEEEEEELP!!!!!"

Of course, not too far from that area, Sasuke (along with Pakkun) heard his name yelled out. Recognizing the voice almost immediately, Sasuke turned to the east and dashed off as fast as humanly possible with Pakkun struggling to keep up. Normally keeping up wouldn't be a problem, but ever since he had turned back to follow the two Genin after Sakura had her little outburst, his nose had picked up a scent that REALLY started to bother him. Not only was it inhuman, but... it was compeletly unreal. It was as though he had pickd up a scent of pure death manifested into physical form.

To be honest, he was a little focused on that rather than catching up, but he knew he had to accomplish the latter.

"SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!!!", Sakura howled again as she held Naruto's head inches from the soil.

With her hope fading quickly, the pink haired female lowered her head; her tears never dying.

"Its not fair... IT'S NOT FAIR!!!", she howled before turning her full attention unto the boy in her arms, "Naruto! Hang on! We're gonna get you-... ... ... ... N... Naruto?"

Thats odd...

His eyes were still half open... he was staring right at her... but his pupils were completely devoid of all life and brightness... He was suddenly growing cold... ... He wasn't breathing...

"Naruto... ... Naruto!", Sakura fruitlessly persisted; shaking him occasionally.

No response.

"Naruto!!!", she hollered again with a more forceful shake, only to see his head fall limply to the side.

It was at that... _horrible_ moment... that the truth slapped Sakura across the face with cruel intentions. Her eyes hopelessly gaped at the boy with her pupils trembling like mad. She couldn't believe it... She truly couldn't believe it... But it really happened... even after all that had happened between them, it had actually happened...

Naruto was dead...

------

Back upon the mountain where the log of Death was thrown, Kitsune was hunched over with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face. When she saw Nekoshi's hand held out to her, she huffed, reached in her pocket, pulled out 50,000 Ryu and slapped it on his palm. Nekoshi snickered as he counted the glorious ways.

"One... Two... Three... Four... God, I love my job!", Nekoshi said ,"Told ya I'd hit him..."

"Yeah, yeah. I choke, ya schmuk bastard...", Kitsune replied, before her face fell into a serious sneer, "... ... N-Nekoshi... do you feel that"

"Ohohoooo, don't try to change the subject bitch... I won fair and square so-"

"No seriously... Can you feel that?", Kitsune repeated.

Suddenly Nekoshi stopped flipping through his money when he acknowledged what was being said.

"Actually... it's what I don't feel...", he said.

Kitsune uncrossed her arms ad closed her eyes, "So... he failed his final test... a pity

Nekoshi stashed his recently earned Ryu into his pocket and grew a little disappointed, "Hmm... I guess he was just a normal boy after all... Can't say Kuro-sensei will be to happy about this...", he said.

"Yeah... He was really looking forward to the possibilities...", she said before they both got a HORRIBLY nerve racking feeling.

Nekoshi and Kitsune whirled around and saw their enraged Sensei glaring at them.

"He died... didn't he...?", he gurgled.

Nekoshi and Kitsune: ... ... ... Uh-oh... ... ...

------

Meanwhile, back in the sieged Konoha...

The HUNDREDS of clones that Naruto had created to aid the fight against Oto and Suna had all simaltaneously stopped and trembled like cold puppies. Kakashi, who was aided by three of them, grew rather weary of what was happening. Left and right, he witnessed the clones around the stadium screaming before vanishing off of the face of exsistence; not limiting the ones aiding him. Before they vanished they uttered a... VERY unsettling word.

"D... Dead..."

(POOF)

That word sent a ping through Kakashi's heart that he tried his damndest to ignore, mainly because he had a war to focus on. Moving right along, Kakashi continued his part of the fight while the horrible feeling inside of him grew and grew.

_"... Naruto..."_

------

Sakura remained paralysed as she head Naruto lifeless form and nearly drained of all the tears that she could shed.

"Naruto... ... Wake up...", she begged, "Wake up..."

**(GASP!!!)**

Sakura didn't even need to turn around as she recognized the sound. She just knew that it was Sasuke; her eyes darkened behind her pink hair. The stunned Uchiha stood frozen with HUGE eyes as he gandered upon the horribly maimed Naruto. He stood their for roughly a minute before running to his comrades; immediately falling on his knees on the other side of Naruto.

"NARUTO!", he yelled.

No response...

Sasuke waited for about five seconds before frowning, "Naruto wake up you... you fucking loser... ... WAKE UP!!!!", he yelled again while fighting a war with the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

No response...

"N-Naruto!! ... ... (hic) Not... Not like this... ... Not like this...", Sasuke said with a terribly shaky voice. It was obvious that he was trying very hard, "Get up, DAMMIT! Get up so I can kick your ass for making me look bad you son of a bitch..."

Without his consent, the tears that threatened to fall, did indeed fall. But he truly didn't care. In an act of impulse, Sasuke brought his fingers to Naruto's neck. He had waited fifteen second as he tried to locate a pulse...

and received nothing but painful silence...

Sasuke's tears fell harder as he maintained his strained frown and choked back his sobs before lowered his head. Sakura, who had been locked in a sort of sorrowful trance, slowly lifted her head to look at Sasuke with emptiness in her eyes. When the raven haired Genin lifted his own head and saw this, his frown vanished; replacing it with a look of... pity, shame and nostalgia. It was at that moment that her eyes resembled something... Something that was all too familiar to him... Something that he thought he had to live with for the rest of his live until he met these two.

... Loneliness...

Sakura's tear stained eyes were mere shells of their former selves; devoid of everything. It was as though a peice of her had been ripped clean of her exsistence; leaving a lifeless corpse behind.

"... Is this... what it means...", she questioned with the saddness in her voice betraying the look on her face, "Is this what it truly means... to feel alone...?"

Sakura's hand latched over her burning heart as it were going to explode; her voice becoming louder and more lamenting, "This feeling...? This pain...? Is this how it feels... Sasuke-kun?", she asked again.

Sasuke couldn't speak.

He was suddenly reminded of what he had said to Sakura when they first became a team.

/\/\/\

_"You have no idea what it means to be alone..."_

/\/\/\

Heh... Now she does...

Without speaking, Sasuke nodded before turning his head away as he heard Sakura beginning to sob.

"I was too weak... ... I... I couldn't do it when I had the chance... and now... (sob)... NOW HE'LL NEVER KNOW!!!", she shouted before falling into several sobs once again; looking down at the lifeless Naruto, then yanking his head into a hopless embrace, "H-He'll never know how sorry I am for what I did to him... (sob) He'll never know... how much I love him..."

At this, Sasuke's head whipped right back to Sakura with shock and amazement on his face. That was DEFINATELY a new one.

"He lived for me! He sacrifice so MUCH for me, and I'd done nothing but ignore him! He died for me! I finally realize what was right in front of me this whole time and now HE'S DEAD FOR ME!!! I WAS TOO WEAK!!!!!!, she howled.

Sasuke lowered his head again, only this time with a genuinely saddened expression on his face, _"He's... He's really gone...", _he thought somberly to himself as he looked at Naruto's face.

His eyes were still open with his mouth slightly gaped. Sasuke may not have know exactly how it happened but he could tell by the look on Naruto's face that he didn't die peacefully... and even that thought was enough to make him want to break down and cry. But he knew... He absolutely knew that there was no time for this. He reminded himself that they had a mission to accomplish and tried his damndest to compose himself.

"S-Sakura... ... Lets go... There's... ... There's nothing we can do for him now...", Sasuke painfully admitted.

However, Sakura continued as though he didn't hear a thing, "I yelled at him, Sasuke-kun... I said horrible things to him and I was too weak to own up for what I've done...", she whined

"Sakura...", Sasuke said before hardening his stare, "We must go... Let him rest..."

"I wasn't strong enough... I couldn't do anything but sit here and let him die in my arms-"

"SAKURA!!", Sasuke finally interjected before grabbing a hold of her arms to shake her out of her session of self-pity; causing her to finally drop Naruto's lifeless body, "HE'S DEAD, OKAY?!?! He's dead and he's... never coming back..."

At first, the distraught kunoichi wanted to yell back at Sasuke for saying such things regardless of how utterly true it was. Plus, when she saw the pained tears on his face for the first time since she had ever met him, she was in no position or state of mind to yell at him. Instead, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Sasuke; burying her head into his chest and crying her eyes out.

"Naruto!", she cried.

Even if the black-clad Uchiha knew that there was no time for this, he couldn't help but return Sakura's embrace. For the first time EVER, Sasuke shared Sakura's pain. He cried for her and offered his silent comfort through his embrace.

"NARUTO!!!", Sakura cried again

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Absolute Darkness...

It was somewhat... fitting... To him, it was almost as welcoming as the light... But of course, thats probably because he just impaled by a fucking log. He could feel Death's embrace and he welcomed it as he knelt before the Great Kyuubi's cage; his physical form slowly manifesting into the surrounding darkness. Within the cage, Kyuubi stared down at the fading boy before him; his eyes beginning to dim out because of Death creeping upon him.

**"K... Kit..."**

There was no response...

The only sign of recognition was a lifeless smile on his face, staring directly at the seal tablet that held Kyuubi in his prison.

**"Kit... It would seem that... our time has come..."**

Yet again... no response.

The empty shell that was once Naruto suddenly lifted to his feet and lurched closer to Kyuubi's cage. The great fox watched idoly at the boy as his surroundings were growing ever darker. Then, he noticed Naruto doing something something strange. Kyuubi's eyes slightly widened.

**"What...? What are you doing...?"**

Naruto reached for the seal tablet.

_"Kyuubi... You're... You're free..."

* * *

_

**BRAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!! I hope that you all regret not having your boxes of tissue!!! Just WHAT in the FUCK is going to happen now?!?! Stay tuned people! The next chapter is going to be my best one YET!!!!!!! (I hope)**

**Peace...**


	28. A Blazing Return

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_AAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! FOOLS!!!! Do you really think its so easy as to simply GUESS the OUTCOME?!?!?! I laugh at you! But enough of my senseless chordling; its time to start the MADNESS! ARE. YOU. READY?!?!?!_**

**_Then let it fall into place..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 28

* * *

_/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Absolute Darkness..._

_It was somewhat... fitting... To him, it was almost as welcoming as the light... But of course, thats probably because he just impaled by a fucking log. He could feel Death's embrace and he welcomed it as he knelt before the Great Kyuubi's cage; his physical form slowly manifesting into the surrounding darkness. Within the cage, Kyuubi stared down at the fading boy before him; his eyes beginning to dim out because of Death creeping upon him._

_"K... Kit..."_

_There was no response..._

_The only sign of recognition was a lifeless smile on his face, staring directly at the seal tablet that held Kyuubi in his prison._

_"Kit... It would seem that... our time has come..."_

_Yet again... no response._

_The empty shell that was once Naruto suddenly lifted to his feet and lurched closer to Kyuubi's cage. The great fox watched idoly at the boy as his surroundings were growing ever darker. Then, he noticed Naruto doing something something strange. Kyuubi's eyes slightly widened._

_"What...? What are you doing...?"_

_Naruto reached for the seal tablet."Kyuubi... You're... You're free..."_

------

Sasuke stood with his back turned; unable to look at it anymore. Sakura, on the other hand, was still on her knees, but nuzzling against the dead Naruto; feeling unable to let him go. But over time, she too realized the danger of the situation. First, there was Gaara, then there was a HIGHLY skilled marksman that appeared to be targeting them as well. She knew damn well that there time of greiving was up.

Finally.. she stopped...

Though the tears in her eyes were still fresh and falling, her face was a little calmer than it had been before. The pain was still burning like the sun inside of her but... still. She shifted herself away from the bloody shinobi, nearly smothered in his coagulating fluids; not that she cared. With an expression of true saddness and pain on her face, Sakura ran her delicate fingers through Naruto's blonde hair one last time before slowly running them over his open eyes; thus, closing them. She breifly struggled to lift herself off of her knees but was successful in doing so. Her eyes once again darkened behind her pink hair as she and Sasuke shared a moment of silence for there fallen comrade.

Before long, "... ... ... Sasuke-kun...", Sakura managed to choke out, "... Lets go..."

"... ... ... Yosh... ... ...", he flatly responded.

With that, the nearly broken Team 7 zipped off out of the picture; locating a safe place to wait until things blow over, just as Kakashi ordered...

NOT LONG after they left, the forgotten Temari appeared right beside the fallen Naruto with a surprisingly sad expression on her face. If anyone else were there at the time, they would easily be able to tell that she had been crying. Even though they weren't from the same village, and they had to live as enemies, Temari couldn't help but feel pained at how sour things had to be right now.

It was truly sad.

_"But... This is exactly what Baki-sensei told us to expect... I... I shouldn't let it get to me so much...", _Temari consoled within herself before catching a tear from falling down her face.

Without another thought, the blonde Suna Nin sat upon her knees, closed her eyes, cupped her hands together and offered Naruto a silent prayer. After about a minute, Temari reopened her eyes only to find herself in tears again. Flinching with surprise, she quickly used her fingers, hands and even her arms to catch the seemingly endless stream of tears that fell from her eyes.

"Dammit... Why am I crying... I... This is how things are now... There's no need for me to hurt over this guy...", she said/sobbed.

Deciding that staying here wouldn't help her any, Temari leapt out of the fray as a means of keeping tabs on Gaara despite his current state.

Why _did_ she greif for Naruto...?

------

WWWHAAAAAAAATTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!?", Kuro roared with fury as he had his frightened students backed into a corner of the mountain that they toll refuge upon, "YOU... **_IDIOTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**YOU USED THE KONOSHI MANUVER FOR HIS **FINAL TEST**?!?!?!?! WHAT IN THE HELL FOR; HE WAS JUST A KID!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kitsune, who was clinging unto Nekoshi for dear life, was tearing with fear as she tried to reason with their murderous Sensei.

"Please calm down, Sensei?! We... We only did what we thought was necassary-"

"**_NECASSARY?!?!?!?!?! _**You could have cut off his legs, cut out his eyes, snapped his lower spin, cracked his skull against a rock, ripped out his liver, or even launched him through the air with a GAINT catapolte!!!!", Kuro roared.

"B-But... We don't have a giant catapolte...", Nekoshi sniveled.

"THATS NOT THE POINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The point is that you could've used any other means to brutalize him AND give him enough time live so he could summon that GOD DAMN **KYUUBI**!!!!! But NOOOOOOOO!!!!! You had to use an near-instant killer like the Konoshi Manuver of all things!!!!!!"

Ooookay... It's obvious to even a common lack-wit that Kuro was beside himself with livid RAGE!!! Unfortunately for his long-time students, they were the cause of it.

"Sensei, maybe there's away to revive him!", Kitsune deperately suggested, "I mean... who have we heard of that can revive people with the Edo Tensi, Nekoshi?"

"U-Uh... well, lets see um... There is that-uummmm... Chi... Chyu... Ch-Chiyou-baasama from the Sand... Why don't we have her do it...", the frightened man said.

Several veins started to form upon Kuro's head and face at this level bullshit, "And exactly what makes you think... that Young Chiyou would willingly comply with that request after my rampage through Suna fourty-seven years ago?", he asked retorically.

"I-I... never said anything about giving her a choice...", Nekoshi corrected.

Kuro straightened his posture and patted his fingers together with a VERY irritated smile on his face.

"Oh... Oh I see... Well did you happen to consider the possibility of Naruto-kun's body decomposing before we can even find her, let alone FORCE HER TO HELP US BEFORE SHE **KILLS HERSELF TO AVOID IT**?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?", the enraged Monster questioned with his smile transforming into a crazed lunatic expression.

Nekoshi cringed, "Oooo... No I... didn't...", he said.

"GY...! K-K... JIYAARRR!!! GREEARGH!!!!! **_GYYRRRAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Kuro howled before withdrawing his deadly katana in a flash, "I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"SENSEI!!!! GOMEN ASAIIIIII!!!!!!!!"

------

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**"Kit... W-What could you be implying... What do you mean..."**

Naruto's fading soul was now on his knees with his hand on the seal tablet.

_"You... You said if I die, then you die... right...?"_

Kyuubi was silent.

_"You're... someone who deserves a second chance at life... to do... what... you wanted to do from the start..."_

**"But..."**

_"Your just one of the thousands of spirits that shouldn't die in a detestable way... If I die... then_ _I_ _die... You will live Kyuubi..."_

**"How can you say that... ... I'm far from innocent and this was to be my fate... My punishment"**

Despite himself, Naruto smiled.

_"Yeah... Maybe... But I... know a thing or two about fate... And through my hands your's will be changed... Your second chance at life... begins now..."_

The blonde slowly began to peel off the seal tablet.

**"Why... ... Why would you-..."**

_"You have dreams to, right...? You... have a drive to live and a drive prove you're the strongest, right?"_

Naruto began to tear up as what remained of his started to disapate.

_"You... have an enemy to search for, right? Dying like this is unacceptable Kyuubi... I'll free you from this prison...", _he said before fresh streams of tears leaked off of his face, _"My dreams... My legacy... ... ... ends... here"_

Kyuubi never said a word. He just stared at the blonde boy as he mustered up every last bit of life energy he had left to removed the tablet. So far, he was unsuccessful, though.

**"You... ... Naruto Uzumaki... ... ... Arigato..."**

With that, Naruto continued his strained efforts to keep himself from fading before he could remove the seal. He doubled his efforts and ACTUALLY started to make some head-way; the seal was pealing off little by little, and the darkness around Kyuubi was starting to subside; giving him more perspective as he stared down at his blonde container. But to his unfortunate surprise, Naruto's will was slowly fading, and the seal was only half-peeled. The Youko's eyes squinted upon what he was seeing before Naruto steeled himself once again.

_"Just a... little more... ... Come on... Just... a little... little...!"_

THUD!

Naruto hadn't the strength left to complete his task and therefore collapsed. Lying on his front in defeat, the vanishing blonde choked a single sob before fully embracing the end.

_"G-Gomen asai... ... Kyuubi..."_

Despite himself and the situation, the great fox smiled with triumph...

**"No, no, Kit... You've done more than enough..."**

/\/\/\/\/\/\

------

Meanwhile, Gaara (who had finally transformed again due to the thrill of new battles) suddenly stopped upon a tree branch when he felt something com-PLETELY different from the other two chakra pulses he sensed earlier. Logically, Gaara couldn't figure out why he had stopped when he felt this presence; something just told him to stop. He had never in his entire life felt this sort of presence. It wasn't like anything he'd truly experienced his his time of exsistence, but something that he believed he'd seen enough of...

Pure Evil...

Gaara frowned in the direction that he was going before turning the opposite way so he could continue where he left off with Sasuke Uchiha... and have a little fun with the pink haired bitch that contfronted him earlier.

"Un... Another time, perhaps...", he growled to himself as he took the wise decision of staving away from the HORRIFYING presence that he had just felt.

------

In another area in the vast forest...

Sakura and Sasuke rested at a heaven that they had deemed the 'safe' place. Sakura sat against a tree while hugging her knees close to her chest with an empty and lifeless expression on her face. Sasuke was lounging upon a branch of that very same tree, watching a spider explore his hand with almost no life in _his_ eyes, either. He harbored the same expression but... lacked his usual intensity. There they remained; silent and miserable. Why, you ask?

Oh come on, the life of the party just died...

Without any real rhyme or reason, Sasuke randomly broke the silence with a question that was... questioning to say the least.

"How long, Sakura...", he asked without really looking dow at her.

The pink haired kunoichi slightly shook out of her daze and looked up at the thing she had left; her eyes remaining empty.

"What?", she responded.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, "Naruto... How long have you loved him...", he asked with more clearity.

Sakura stared at her teammate with the same expression; mostly attempting to find any trace of adversity or even... jealously in his voice. But not only could she not find that, but the look on his face gave off the undenying vibe that he just asked an actual question out of genuine curiousity. Sakura averted her gaze to the ground and hugged her knees tighter; unable to answer properly due to all that came between them when our favorite blonde was still alive. When Sasuke recieved nothing but silence, he assumed that he'd best drop it as if may not have been the best thing to bring up at a time like this.

Then...

"I've always loved him... but... I was too stupid to see what I threw away until he... died in my arms", Sakura admitted with a ping in her heart.

Sasuke gave the kunoichi a questioning look, which she caught almost immediately.

"Hnhn... I know exactly whats going through your head right now... I... I don't know why either... Please don't hate me... but because of a promise I made to my mother, I saw you as second to him... so I... just-..."

"I know...", the Uchiha interjected.

Sakura stared back at him, "W-What?"

"I always knew that something was out of whack with your so-called crush on me; almost like a transparent theme. For some strange reason I just had this feeling in my gut that you were trying to reach out to someone else, but I couldn't put my finger on it until... well..."

"Yeah... Funny thing is, I didn't realize _that_ truth until roughly a week ago... around the same time that I realized what I could have had so long ago...", Sakura said rather nostalgically with tears welling in her eyes once again, "When we were kids... He was always there... If only to look at his smiling face, it'd be the best time of my day... The most I remember... was how happy he made me... how important he made me feel; like he came to school everyday to make sure I smiled. He was like an angel..."

Sasuke finally broke his gaze and stared back into nothingness because of the lingering pain in his heart.

Sakura's voice became a little pitched and shakey, "And angels can't... die... right?", she said before sobbing all over again.

"Don't worry Sakura... Whatever it takes, we'll find out who did this and make them pay...", Sasuke declared before jumping off of the bridge and landing beside Sakura with his hand offered to her, "Come on... Its not safe here anymore..."

Acknowledging this, Sakura grudgingly rose to her feet as she was also aware that Gaara might be hot on their trail. With a simple nod of afirmation, the two Genin zipped out of the fray once again.

------

The beaten and bloody Nekoshi and Kitsune faced off against the murderous Kuro with terror in their hearts. Though they had survived the first fifteen of his onslaught, they could tell that it wouldn't last long; he was actually trying to kill them. And with them now pinned against the stone wall of the mountain, it didn't look like he was going to struggle with that for very much longer.

"S...Sensei...", Kitsune sadly groaned, "Please stop..."

"You IDIOTS FAILED me!!! And the price for failure is DEATH!!!!", he roared before charging in for the killing-blow.

Seeing the futility of tyring to flee, both beaten shinobi awaited their end... Kuro would hunt them down to the ends of the Earth if he wanted... so running really wasn't an option. With his sword in perfect 'killing' position, the black hearted feind closed in on his students.

"DIE!!!!!"

Nekoshi and Kitsune closed their eyes and waited for the pain 'SLICE'... ... ... but nothing happened... No pain... no slice... no screaming... no meniacal laughter for a killing well-done... nothing. Grudgingly, Kitsune opened on of her eyes to see her Sensei looking in another direction with a severly foccused look on his face. After about ten second, she spoke up.

"Sensei... a-aren't you gonna k-mrph!"

"Why would you encourage him, dammit?!", Nekoshi whispered with his hand over Kitsune's mouth.

Finally, Kuro smiled and laughed, "Naahah-hah-hah-hah-hahahahahaha! Congratu-fuck you-lations my students; you're off the hook...", he said before vanishing out of sight.

To where... only he knows.

After about a full minute of paralysis, Nekoshi and Kitsune both plummeted on the bottoms and shuddered wildly.

"Oh... my God... I've never been more scared... in my entire life...", the female said through trembling breaths.

Nekoshi actually found the audasity to smile, "Yeah... what a thrill, man... what a thrill...", he said through equally shuddered breaths, "It was like the test he gave us before he was sealed away at Konoha"

Kitsune leaned to her side and wrapped her arms around her partner, "But... this was no damn test... He was really going KILL us!", she said with obvious worry in her voice.

Sensing this, Nekoshi nuzzled close to her, "Don't worry about... We're still alive and back on Sensei's good-side for... some odious reason...", he said.

After a moment or two of awkward silence, Kitsune developed a smile that Nekoshi was ALL too familiar with. She started tracing circles around his chest.

"Ya know, Nekoshi...", she began with a sultry demeanor, "That experience really gave me... 'The Rush'"

Nekoshi smirked as he raised an eyebrow to her, "Oh... _really_?", he said.

"Yeah... ... ... Wanna celebrate our survival with a good fuck?"

"COUNT ME IN!!!!!!!"

------

Sakura and Sasuke continued their scale across the forest; searching for a safer place to take refuge. The mood hadn't really lifted any; it was still a morgue host thanks to Naruto's death. From tree to tree they traveled; still mourning the loss of their comrade and friend. But... without really having to speak with another, both Genin silently agreed that they had to pick up their pace.

Something wasn't right.

Now focused on survival, Sakura and Sasuke plastered intense looks of concentration. They had to keep their trail cold so that a certain someone didn't find them...

However...

Sakura was suddenly swiped away by a giant mutant hand and slammed hard against the trunk of a tree; thus, pinned her to it. Catching this immediately, Sasuke stopped and looked over to his comrade before spinning around only to meet the back-hand of a more Shukaku-like Gaara. The attack was so strong and near-crippling that Sasuke was sent flying away until he made DEVASTATING contact with a nearby tree, where he fell to his hands and knees gasping for air.

"D-D-... Dammit...", he cursed before coughing hard.

Gaara laughed meniacally before he hopped upon the branch upon the branch of the tree that he pinned Sakura to; staring at her with sadistic glee. Unfortunately for her, she was still conscious.

"You... You're that girl he liked so much...", Gaara deduced; sending a shiver down Sakura's spine, "Hmmm... I wonder how much he'd thank me... for sending you where he is now..."

At that, Sakura frowned at her attacker, "You had something to do with it didn't you? You knew this would happen?! ANSWER ME!!!!", she demanded.

"Now, now, I really don't think you're in any position to be giving me orders now are you...?", Gaara said before the Shukaku hand pressed hard against the tree; applying more preasure to Sakura.

"What are you... doing to me...?", she question through a strained breath.

The half-demon's smile widened, "Oh that? Thats just a little ensurance for your demise. You see, over time, this hand will grip tighter and tighter until your frail little body is crushed into a thin slime. And please scream all you wish; it makes things more enjoyable! RRAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA" he cackled.

"You...!"

Gaara slowly turned his back down to the battered Uchiha below, who was still trying to collect himself.

"No... I... I still haven't fully... recovered from earlier?", Sasuke question himself.

Sakura traced Gaara's and when she realized that he was glaring RIGHT at Sasuke, she started getting a little frantic.

"You son of a bitch! If you even think about laying another one of your diseased hands on him, I'll-"

Ignoring her completely, Gaara launched himself at the helpless Sasuke.

"NOOO!!!!!!! SASUKE-KUN!!!!!", Sakura cried before the grip around began tighter, "Oagh...! Yabede (stop)..."

Gaara was closing in incredibly fast, and Sasuke still couldn't muster the strength to pick himself up.

_"No! Was I... Was I always this fucking HELPLESS_?!?!?!", he inwardly cursed as he tried tediously to avoid a killing blow from Gaara_, "I can't be this weak... Sakura... Sakura needs me!!!"_

"YOU SHOULD'VE STAY AT HOME SASUKE UCHIHA!!!!!!!! NOW DIIIIIE!!!!!!!", Gaara roared.

"YABEDEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Sakura howled with tears leaking down her face at the thought of losing another one of her own after just losing the best thing that ever happened to her.

When he closed in for the kill... something unexpected happened...

Sasuke watched in wonderment and confusion as a fist crashed directly into Gaara's face; rending in into a unrecognizable heap of mutilated sand and sending him **FLYING**(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) out of the fray. Crashing though MANY trees and rocks, Gaara was unable to stop himself. The stunned Uchiha looked up at the blazing figure of power in front of him; it was as though his body burned with prowess and limitless potential. Sasuke could've sworn that he didn't even recognize the guy...

but still...

With his back turned, the guy sighed "**To think... Naruto would've gladly died for you pathetic weaklings to begin with... I often question what one could possibly obtain from that**...", he said.

The voice REALLY threw him off! It was VERY deep and gruffly toned with a somewhat echoing treble to it. It was safe to say that Sasuke truly didn't recognize this guy. However... upon the tree that she was pinned to,a widened eyed Sakura got a nearly perfect view of Sasuke savior.

It couldn't be...

_"No... I... I saw him... He... died in my arms..."_

Even after all of that, he still came back to fufill what he always lived for... Even after suffer a HORRIBLE death...

Naruto has returned...

* * *

**_WHO-HO-HO-HOA!!!! What and INTERESTING developement THIS has turned out to be!!!! I bet you guys are just DYING(!!!!!!!!!!!!!) to know whats happening right now. Well, not to be the evil son of a bitch that I have proven to be time and time again, but... HAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAA!!!!!!! This Cliffy of never ending CHAOS will keep you all at BAY!! Stay with me folks; things are gonna get hairy!_**

**_Peace...XD_**


	29. Enter Kyuubi no Kitsune

****

Naruto

Fury Guilt and Love

And were're back... So, I see that I got all of you so wound up about whats happening that I'm practically seeing you all gouging your eyes out with tension... ... ... GOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now I can give you all the UBER surprises and twists that'll make your brains melt!!! But enough of that... Without further adue...

Its time to make a killing...;P

* * *

Chapter 29

* * *

Sasuke watched in wonderment and confusion as a fist crashed directly into Gaara's face; rending in into a unrecognizable heap of mutilated sand and sending him **FLYING**(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) out of the fray. Crashing though MANY trees and rocks, Gaara was unable to stop himself. The stunned Uchiha looked up at the blazing figure of power in front of him; it was as though his body burned with prowess and limitless potential. Sasuke could've sworn that he didn't even recognize the guy...

but still...

With his back turned, the guy sighed "**To think... Naruto would've gladly died for you pathetic weaklings to begin with... I often question what one could possibly obtain from that**...", he said.

The voice REALLY threw him off! It was VERY deep and gruffly toned with a somewhat echoing treble to it. It was safe to say that Sasuke truly didn't recognize this guy. However... upon the tree that she was pinned to,a widened eyed Sakura got a nearly perfect view of Sasuke savior.

It couldn't be..."No... I... I saw him... He... died in my arms..."

Even after all of that, he still came back to fufill what he always lived for... Even after suffer a HORRIBLE death...

Naruto has returned...

------

Sasuke continued to gawk at his savior with amazement when all of a sudden, the name he said caught his attention.

"What...? Wait, how do you know that name? Who are you?", the raven haired Genin question.

Naruto kept his back turned to the bewildered Uchiha, **Hm-hm-hm-hm... I guess Naruto's blatant stupidity rubbed off on you boy... You seriously don't recognize what's in front of you?", **he questioned.

At first, Sasuke didn't move. The power on this guys was WAY to intense to belong to anyone he had known. But after a second or two, his facial expression finally hardened into a focused glare.

"What kind of vague answer is that? Who are you?!", Sasuke demanded harder.

After a few moments... Naruto turned his head back to face the boy behind him... thus, throwing his RIGHT back into shock and awe.

"Hehehehehe... You look scared boy... As though you've seen... a ghost, for lack of a better word_...", _Naruto chuckled; reveiling a long pair of lick canines and penatrating red pupils with horizantal irises. 

His whiskers were MUCH more fural then they would have normally been in a usual state of rage. Thin, black outlines traced around to rims of his mouth and eyes; granting him a savage look. His blonde hair, though barely grown out to begin with, was now longer and slightly more wild-looking. His body had taken a bit of a pump-up as well; causing his newly favored jacket to become over-stretch and rip around his build. His Konoha arm-band was finally visible.

"Whats wrong boy... haven't you the testicular fortitude to raise your voice again...? ... ... Hmph... Thats what I thought... I still can't believe that Naruto considered you his best friend-brother-type-person..."

"... N... ... N... N-Naruto... ... ...", Saskue stammered.

The blonde smiled, **"Well... You're half-right...", **he said...

Despite this... this... this RIDICULOUS developement, Sasuke still managed to find small bursts of courage to speak.

"No... No, you can't be him... Your eyes... they're different from his... and your voice-"

"-Well thats just an _obvious_ give-away..."

"Who-...What are you...?"

Naruto smiled again before turning his back to the Uchiha again, **"Sorry gaki, but there's another spot of business that needs to be handled... Just sit your pathetic carcass here for the time being", **he ordered before vanishing without trace; leaving Sasuke aghast with his indescribable state of shock.

Sakura herself... well... lets just say that she wasn't feeling quite like herself, "This... This... can't be happening... I... I saw him... I saw him...", she whined with an increasingly frantic tone.

It wasn't long after this that Naruto appeared directly in front of the distraught female with a look of... **_PURE_** discust and detest on his face.

"Ah yes... and then there's _you_... (sighs)... Saving you is an absolute disgrace to my Supreme Lordship... I can't believe that he loved an ungrateful bitch like you so much... ... ... It sickens me", Naruto said with obvious detest and reluctance in his voice. 

Not even given the chance to responde (not that she could, given her state of mind), Sakura's body recieved another punishing application of intense pressure, let on by the disgaurded Shukaku hand; causing her to grunt with pain before coughing. Naruto crossed his arms and glared.

"My, my... It seems as though you are in a spot of trouble... Mmmmrrrrrrr... Very well...", he grudged before placing his two fingers upon the top edge of the hand and steadily slid them downward. 

Once finished, Naruto straightened his posture again as he watched the hand slowly spit in half and avert into sand; where as Sakura freely fell upon the branch that she loomed over in the first place. After resting on her hand and knees trying to catch her breath, the pink haired kunoichi shot a frantic look to her savior.

"N...Naruto...?", she whispered

"(sighs)... You know... Something tells me that I'm really gonna get _sick_ and tired of being called that... It's so unbecoming of my greatness...", the blonde trailed off. 

After attempting to assess even a small part of this situation, Sakura was only able to come up with a blank; thus beginning to freak out.

"I... I-I'm going crazy... Naruto's dead...", she said with a saddened teary expression, "This... This isn't happening.

Naruto rolled his demonic eyes, **"Oh. Get. Over yourself you _worthless_ whore... Can't you tell the difference between what happens in reality compared to the topsy turvy bullshit of your warped imagination?!... ... God-I can't stand you...", **he muttered.

Without warning of any kind, Naruto's pupils zipped to the side before he grudgingly took hold of Sakura and leaped off of the branch, where as Gaara had torn through in a killing attempt; a look of pure rage on his face.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!!!!!!!", he howled before catching another tree branch and swinging up to land on it.

The black clad jinchuuriki's body instantaneously reappeared beside Sasuke (who managed to calm down a bit) with Sakura in his arms. Craddling her in that little newly wed position, Naruto slowly cranked his head down at the pink haired girl in his arms... before simply dropping her on her ass, making a comical thud.

"I can't believe I did that... ... Must... sanitize myself... when I'm finished here", Naruto said before glaring back at Gaara, who make direct eyecontact with him, **"Well... I suppose I'd better get to work... A final atonement for his noble sacrifice to be sure... You weaklings stay out of my way... I'll handle the 'Big Bad Monster'..."**

With that, Naruto leaped off to do battle; leaving Sasuke in his lingering wonderment and Sakura, who rose to sit on her knees, to her lonsome shivers. After a moment of silence, Sasuke spoke up.

"W... What happened to him... What... What happened to Naruto...", he stammered.

Sakura was silent as she watched to blazing shinobi face off against the crazed Gaara. The look in Naruto's eyes... The darkened whiskers on his cheeks... The flaming red chakra that engulfed his body... Not to mention the voice and altered persona. To Sakura, the peices were falling in place like some sort of twisted puzzle... and the answers were slowly tearing her apart.

"No... ... ... God no... Its... Its happening... just as they all said it would...", she inwardly fretted as her shivers became more feirce and tears effortlessly rolled down her face, "Naruto..." 

Gaara stood off against Naruto with a scowling smile on his face. Not because his face was nearly disintagrated, but because his enemy had the BALLS to get in his face and smile!

"Ha! You know kid, I think you'd better step to the sidelines and let me have some fun with an old friend... I'm not interested in you at the moment...", Naruto mocked. 

At this, Gaara's face twisted with questioning suspiscion, "Huh...? You seem... a little different... Whats with the change?", he asked.

Naruto scratched his nose**, "Heh... You shouldn't talk like that to your elders, gaki... Now be a good boy and bring Ichibi to the surface so as I can look on his sorry ass again. Hruhaahahahahaha**!", he cackled.

In return, Gaara simply smiled, "You were killed weren't you...? Is that what could have brought on the change... Naruto Uzumaki...?", he persisted.

Naruto winced at hearing that name again**, "Oh for Christ's sake-Don't call me that you brat! Know the name of your superior! Know the name of Kyuubi**!", he bellowed.

Gaara stared at his opponent with a blank stare at first... but then burst into a series of mocking cackles, "YOU?! HHHHAH-HAH-HAH-HAA!! Don't make me laugh... To me, no matter how much you change your appearance, are still the same lowly weakling that fought me and died...", he taunted.

'Kyuubi' raised an eyebrow**, "Oohoho... You've got a lot o' balls on you; thinkin' you can talk to _me_ like that. Hmmm... Very well. If you won't willingly bring Ichibi out here, then it looks like I can have some fun with you, kid**", he said as he bared his long canines with a sadistic smile.

"WE'LL SEE!!!!!!!!", Gaara roared before reeling his arm back for a grand strike, only to be immediately thworted when 'Kyuubi' launched half of his arm directly into his gut

Okay, normally that really wouldn't be that effective on him seen as how he has his mini-Shukaku hide on him... but... that was FAR from the case at that moment. Gaara's body was suddenly paralysed where it was... before hearling a SURPRISING amount of blood from his mouth.

"Ngh... ... N-Nani...", he choked out.

"Wow... You're actually thrown off by that one attack...? Hmhmhmhmhm, this is going to be more fun than I thought", 'Kyuubi' said with a smile. 

Without further delay, the blonde Kitsune (not just a figure of speech anymore) visciously grasped Gaara's ears and whirled in a full circle before chucking him off of the tree. Catching himself before he crashed into another nearby tree, the half demon landed swiftly upon the ground before whipping his head up to his enemy only to hear his voice RIGHT beside him.

**"Hey. Over here...", **'Kyuubi whispered from behind the flabbergasted Suna Genin.

He whirled around with a look of shock on his face when he saw his enemy with his back turned.

**"Ya know 'Pup', I'm really not in the mood for wasting too much time here. So when ever you're ready to beg for mercy and bring that loser Ichibi out here, just let me know, 'kay?", **he said.

With an angry growl, Gaara delivered a STAGGERING blow with one of his arms; striking 'Kyuubi' away and sending him crashing through a tree, where he could have sworn that he'd heard his bones snap, crackle and pop. The Sand Spirit container let out a hardy chordle at his work, but was immediately silenced by the sight of him rising to his feet without effort; idoly brushing himself off.

**"Hmhhhmhhhmhmmm... That one... was free...",** he growled.

Gaara unwttingly stumbled back in shock from what was happening, "I-Impossible! You should be immobilized! I struck your neural pressure point! You shouldn't even be able to move, let alone-"

**"Yes, yes, yes-I'm sure that whatever nonsensable dribble you're going on about is _endlessly_ entertaining... but you know what... ... I don't give a fuck... Shall we continue?"**

------

Deeper within the more forested area of Hi no Kuni...

The black hearted Kuro zipped, speeded, hopped and slide throughout the vegetation with unhindered ease as he contemplated the jist of his plans...

"Hmhmhmhmhm...", he chuckled, "Hmhmhm... Hmahahaha... MWWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAH-HAH-HAH-HAHAHAHAHAHAH-HAH-HAHAAAAAA!!!!!!!! At LAST! Everything is falling into place! The Cursed Fox is still alive, meaning my intentions are ALL but finished!!! And according to what I sensed not too long ago, Young Sarutobi is going to DIE!!!!!"

The feind continued his little high-speed adventure on the VERY top of the forest, where he simply hopped upon the lush overbrush of the trees. Upon short-lived inspection he noticed the perfect spot to accomplish what he had been waiting to do for twenty long years.

"Ahhhhh... There... It has to be RIGHT there! This is perfect!!!", Kuro said with evil delight as he sped towards a **_VERY_**(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) tall mountain, "WAIT FOR ME NARUTO UZUMAKI-I'll be READY for ya SOON ENOUGH!!!!! AAAAAAHAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAHAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------

Back upon the mountain where the 'log shot' was taken, the panting Nekoshi and Kitsune rose from the ground as they quickly slipped there trench coats back on (there... you at least know that they're wearing coats).

"Motherfucker (pant)... (pant) Motherfucker... That was fuckin' awesome...", Nekoshi slurred in his words.

"(pant)... (pant)... Yeah... A little quick but hey... We still have a job to do... PHEW-that was hot! And a fantastic way to take the edge off", Kitsune said.

With that being said, the two shinobi straightened their compsures and took on a serious demeanor.

"Hmmm... Kuro-sensei knows that the time had almost come...", Nekoshi said.

"Yes... He'll be ready to increase his chakra to its normal level now that he's fed... And then, hmhmhmhmmmm... The world will tremble once again", Kitsune smirked.

"Hn... So where do you think he's headed...?"

"Simple, Love... Just notice where the storm clouds are at their zenoth. We'll find him there"

"Y-You don't mean-... ... Hmmm... Thats a bit of a risk, I mean... He could destroy himself if he does it up there..."

Kitsune walked over to the edge of the mountain, "Hn. Whether he does or not is completely up to him... But it's been twenty long years since we were able to see such power, and I'd be damned through the seven blue layers of Hell if I missed this... So I'm going", she said before dashing off after her Sensei.

Nekoshi stayed where he was with his arms crossed for a few moments to think to himself_, "Well... This has definately become worth our time... I just hope that Naruto will be ready for us... because when Sensei puts all that we planned into action, nothing will ever be the same again... ... Ever_...", he thought before zipping off to follow his comrade/lover.

------

Meanwhile, beack where the action was taking place...

Sasuke and the still shaking Sakura watched as their Naruto made sport put of the once invinsible Gaara. It was astounding... it was as though Gaara was standing still; unable to do anything to the blonde shinobi. Unbenounced to the both of them, Kyuubi was the ruler of this show. However, Sakura had an EXTREMELY large hunch that she new Naruto wasn't quite... himself, and even considered what had been dreading this whole time.

_"Has... Has... the Kyuubi... taken him over... Is that why he so... different? That... That has to be it... Naruto would never say those things to me_...", Sakura reassured herself.

Suddenly, a familiar face decided to FINALLY show his face, "Hoi... Are you two alright..."

Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads to see Pakkun of all things next to them.

"Wh-Where did you come from?", Sasuke questioned.

The browned dog walked closer to the two Genin, "I was trying to track something... But thats not important right now... Are you two alright. I've been sensing some pretty wierd things happening; like whats been happening with Naruto... Is he-... What the-?", he said when he saw a blazing Kyuubified Naruto looking down at an overwelmed Gaara as he stood upon a large rock.

"How the-... When the-... Who the-... Why the-... What the Hell did I miss...", Pakkun stammered.

Gaara panted labored breaths of exsasperation as he looked up at his opposer. He was stupified. It was only a few lousy minutes ago that this kid was able to BARELY survive despite his admirable efforts. Now, he was making him look like an amateur... even in his CURRENT STATE!!!

"How... ... How can this be happening... He's a weakling compared to me... There's just no way this little punk can be so strong...", Gaara muttered to himself in denial at what was happening.

Kyuubi coinsidenally heard this and smirked**, "Heh. Noisy brat... You know that all of this could be avoided if you just bring Ichibi out here... Come on... I-I-I mean I'm wasting my time here... Your strength is laughable**", he mocked.

"SHUT UP!!!", Gaara spat, "You little shit!! It doesn't matter how much power you have, you're still the same insect that can do nothing but struggle against me!!!"

Kyuubi scoffed, **"Oh really... Well from where I'm standing, that seems far from the case... Now are you gonna continue this pathetic resistence or are gonna bring your demon out to play**...", he said.

As a response, the half demon roared with anger before jumping off of the ground and lunging at the blonde demon.

"I'LL SHOW YOU!!!!!!", he screamed before forcefully dropping his arm down on Kyuubi.

But the powerful Kitsune easily caught the deadly limb; holding it in place over his head, despite Gaara's efforts to remove it.

Kyuubi smiled and looked up at his enemy, **"Oh is that so...? Well I have yet to see anything worth remembering sooo... What else ya got?", **he taunted.

Growling with murderous intent, Gaara reeled his other arm back and throw another strike, only to have it COMPLETELY thworted when Kyuubi clashed his own fist with it; dispersing the limb into several streams of sand.

"HRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Gaara roard with searing agony before jumping back to the ground with sand oozing from his wound.

Since he was in this state, Gaara could easily regenerate now, so he reformed his arms and looked up to face his enemy again, only for his face to be literally dented into his head by Kyuubi's mighty fist. Yanking his limb out of the beasts face, Kyuubi jumped up, somersaulted and heal-dropped his cranium with such force that it popped his face back out of his head. The blonde Kitsune flipped over to Gaara's back-side before jumping up again and kicking the side of his head; sending him flying into another rock.

Without giving him a second to recover, Kyuubi zipped behing the still hurdling Gaara before catching him in a series of powerful and well-aimed attacks that he was virtually incapable of defending against; ranging from punches, kicks, elbows, round houses and headbutts. After one last full forced punch, Kyuubi knocked Gaara away, but before the half demon flew too far, he braced his arms together.

"SAND SHURIKEN!!!!", he roared; flinging a sworm of the said weapon Kyuubi's way.

Without feeling rushed in the slightest, the Fox Child calmly walked toward his attacker while using simple body-shifts and twists to dodge the assault with ease; all the while keepping a confident and somewhat entertained smile on his face. The very last sand shuriken the was aimed for the center of Kyuubi's face was easily and almost comically swatted away as though it were nothing. Gaara's face brightened with pure shock at what he was witnessing before scowling deeply.

"Curse you!!!", he growled.

**"Hmph... Still think you can stand up to me kid**?", Kyuubi mocked as he continued his march toward the steadily unnerved Gaara.

The half demon growled again, "Yyyyoouuuuuuu... Who do you think YOU ARE?!?!?!?! You think you can just STAND THERE and look down on me?!?!?! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!", he yelled.

Kyuubi stopped in his tracks and his smile widened**, "Oh... Oh I get it... So thats how it is huh... You constantly writhed about finding value to your exsistence by finding some weakling that could hurt you only so you could kill them off in the end. You fight one who's stronger and think the exact same thing because you thought you could bend _him_ over as well... and now look at you**...", he said.

"Shut up...!", Gaara mumbled as his body tensed with rage.

**"You're the one who started this game, and now that you're losing it's no fun anymore. You're just a big baby!"**

GGRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Gaara howled before massive waves of sand swirled and rippled for out around him, "You... You can't talk to me that WAY you WORM!!!!!!! I don't care HOW strong you've gotten I'm STILL GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!!!!!!!!"

The very MILLISECOND that the Suna Genin was finished ranting, Kyuubi was already behind him with a smile on his face.

**"Ya know, Pup... I'm starting to think that Ichibi's rubbed off on you... All bark and no bite... what... so... ever... You... ... ... Big... ... ... Joke..."**

The fox's final word sent a rippling echoe throughout Gaara's mind; momentarily triggering something deep within his psyche. With a nearly inhuman roar (that gained a raised eyebrow from Kyuubi), the transformed Suna Nin swung his arm back to hit his smaller opponent... but once again, to no avail as he easily caught the limb.

**"You weakling...", **he said before bending Gaara's arm back in a chicken-win behind the head.

He kicked out one of his legs (which were still normal for some reason) before visciously SHOVING his foot into his lower back; thus crackling his body the completely wrong direction.

"GRWAAAAAWWWW!!!!"

**"THAT'S RIGHT!! SQUIRM LITTLE WORM!!!!!... ... He-he-hey!!! That rhymed!! Get a load o' me; I'm a comedic GENIUS!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

_ROFL! I have to say that I am VERY pleased with this chapter. Not just because of the action, but the all around nature of the damn situation. I always wanted to see Gaara getting his ass kicked, so when I was depraived of that, I lavished in the thoughts of making a fictional scene of it! HORAH!!!!!! Ar-hem, anyway I hope that my pattened Cliffy no Jutsu doesn't kill you guys and hope that you enjoyed the update..._**

_Peace._

_PS: If you guys are still worryied about Naruto... then just wait until I progressed. The twists that I've come up with blow even my mind... And that takes a lot, what with me being the Master of CHAOS(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and all XD_


	30. I Hate You Sakura Haruno

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_No more TALK!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 30

* * *

_The fox's final word sent a rippling echoe throughout Gaara's mind; momentarily triggering something deep within his psyche. With a nearly inhuman roar (that gained a raised eyebrow from Kyuubi), the transformed Suna Nin swung his arm back to hit his smaller opponent... but once again, to no avail as he easily caught the limb. _

_**"You weakling...", **he said before bending Gaara's arm back in a chicken-win behind the head. _

_He kicked out one of his legs (which were still normal for some reason) before visciously SHOVING his foot into his lower back; thus crackling his body the completely wrong direction. _

_"GRWAAAAAWWWW!!!!" _

**_"THAT'S RIGHT!! SQUIRM LITTLE WORM!!!!!... ... He-he-hey!!! That rhymed!! Get a load o' me; I'm a comedic GENIUS!!!!!!!!!"_**

------

Arriving at the seen not a moment too soon was Temari. She was searching for Gaara of course, but when she found him, she was shock beyond all possible thought and reason.

"Gaara!", she nearly screamed.

But what made her want to scream even more was his attacker. Instead her eyes widened with even MORE shock. However, for some strange reason, she felt... relieved as she maintained her surprised expression.

_"He's... He's alive...?", _Temari thought to herself before a TOTALLY unconscious smile creeped upon her face.

Kyuubi continued his merciless submission on the helpless Gaara, who was still roaring in pain, **Whats the MATTER?! Running out of STEAM?!?! You were So EAGER to to kill me before!", **he mocked as he drove his foot harder into his enemy's lower-back.

"RROOOAAAAAWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!!!", Gaara howled before Kyuubi vsciously yanked his arm completely back.

Using the foot that was lodged into his back, the blonde fox prepelled himself into the air before back-flipping and pushing his feet off of the tree behind to jet himself at his still distraught victim; thus slamming his fist to the back of Gaara's head with so much force that it plunged into the ground. Looming over him still, Kyuubi wasted no time in snatching Gaara's Shukaku-tail before yanking him out of the ground and spinning him around like wild. The Suna Genin's perdicament was bleek as he screamed louder and louder with each circular spin.

With all of that momentum, Kyuubi CHUCKED Gaara in a completely random direction; causing a series of shockwaves to ripple from his flying form.

-

Sakura, Sasuke and Pakkun were JUST about to leave their current area to catch up to where the action was taking place until they saw a gaint roaring glob of sand hurdling toward them. Reacting quickly, however, they were all able to jump out of harm's way; scattering in different directions before Gaara slammed into the rock that they once stood in front of. Whipping their attention to the heap of dicombobulated Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke and Pakkun were absolutely flabbergasted! Their strongest and most dangerous enemy yet was getting owned... by NARUTO! At least thats what two of the three thought anyway.

Sakura on the other hand wasn't too sure at all if the blazing savage was Naruto... Her Naruto. In fact she was almost certain that the vile Kyuubi had completely taken over, although it didn't make her feel any better by realizing this fact. It was simply tearing her apart. But what was even worse than the situation at that moment... what really hooked her by the balls... was the fact ofthe villagers that were so horrible to him... were absolutely right...

Even though she really didn't realize it what the big deal was until her mother told all, when Sakura was young, she heard the hateful and scathful things that were said to and said about Naruto when he was just a little boy. Things like Demon Child... Demon Spawn... Evil Seed... He was even threatened by several shinobi with death. But what caught her attention the most were the words of one particular person; he who proclaimed Naruto as the Demon himself and that one day he would become possessed by the spirit.

Those memories were bad enough to Sakura... but now that those terrible perdictions have come true... she felt helpless now more than ever. As her thoughts raged onward, the blonde Kitsune was seen marching toward the battered Gaara, who was struggling GREATLY to compse himself and rise to his feet. Sakura was snapped out of a daze when the Kyuubified Naruto walked passed her to get to Gaara, only for her saddness to deepen evermore. Tears threatened to pour down her face again as she watched the possessed Genin on the silent war-path.

"Naruto... ... ...", she said with an unintended hushed tone before she rose to her hands and knees, "Naruto... ... Please..."

With his **MASSIVE** hearing capabilites, Kyuubi stopped in his tracks and stood silent for a moment.

"Please... Come back to us... ... Come back...", Sakura sobbed as the tears pour down.

The blazing demon sighed in defeat, **"Sakura was it...? Listen... I know its tough... losing someone you care for... I should know**...", he began.

The pink haired kunoichi stared at the demon's backside as he continued, "**But there comes a time when the ones you love disappear... Putting it simply... this is one of those times... ... Naruto Uzumaki is dead... I did everything I could to save him... ... before his noble sacrifice**...", Kyuubi said down-heartedly.

"N-... Nani...?", Sakura questioned with unwavering saddness and confusion.

The Fox never turned to look at her, **"It was because of him, that this body can still move... It is because of him that I am standing before you right now. He gave me a second chance at life... and I'm merely returning the favor...", **he said.

Sakura's fingers pried into the ground, "But... what do you mean... Are you saying that... Naruto-..."

**"Yes.. the boy _allowed_ me to take control in order to safe my life... Traditionally, if he died... then I would go with him... but...", **the demon trailed off.

The last remnents of hope that Sakura had for Naruto still exsisting in this dimension were thrown out the window at Kyuubi's words, and that only made her start sobbing all over again.

"So he... he's really... ... ... DAMMIT!!!", she cried.

Kyuubi slightly tunred his head to Sakura.

"I... I couldn't safe him! If only I hadn't tried to help him and let him fight Gaara like he told me to, he wouldn't have JUMPED IN THE WAY OF THAT LOG!!!!!", she continued before pounding her fist into the earth, "I was SO STUPID!!! No he's gone and I let it happen..."

Despite the situation (like he really gave a damn), Kyuubi scoffed as he remembered something, **"You know what... you're right... It IS all your fault, bitch... Naruto was young... and yet I could tell that he would have thrown away all of his ideals, all of his dreams, all that he ever was, even his life... just to keep you happy... and here you are now... crying like a pussy over the ONE boy that showed you any regognition after what you did to him... You discust me Haruno...", **he spat.

Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and trembled helplessly, "But..."

Kyuubi fully turned around to face the jade eyed Genin,** "BUT WHAT?!?! BUT... _WHAT_?!?!?!? Let me guess, it was only after his death that you truly realized what you had and now that its gone you can't stand it?!?!?! You cowardly, selfish BITCH!!!!", **he roared.

Sakura's tears became more feirce, "S-Stop it... I didn't want this to happen... I... I just..."

**"SILENCE!!! You sickening little cunt-I should just let you die and be done with you... You're not even worth it you shallow fornicatress..."**

Sakura finally broke down and cried loud and hard, "GOD!!! I'm so sorry!!!! I'm so SORRY!!!", she yelled almost hysterically.

**"SORRY WON'T BRING HIM BACK WILL IT?!?!?!?! Live with shame, bitch... See how long you can even look at yourself in the mirror knowing that YOU'RE responsible for Naruto Uzumaki's death... you're a disgrace to your species..."**

Feeling unable to take anymore, Sakura nearly peirced her fingers into her arms until she screamed, "NAARUTOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kyuubi then shook his head and turned his back on the crying female, **"Tch... Cry and beg all you want... you're _still_ meaningless...", **he spat before marching over to Gaara who just BARELY managed to pick himself up but was struggling to keep his footing.

... Sasuke and Pakkun saw the whole thing...

In amlost a heart beat, the Uchiha and the little brown dog rushed to Sakura's side but it was obvious to them that she was NOT in the mentality to talk... in a civilized matter anyway...

"I hate you! You demon SCUM!!! Bring my Naruto back!!!!", Sakura screamed through her now hateful tears.

When she didn't get an answer from the blazing demon, she nearly lost it compeletely

"I HATE YOU KYUUBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", she screamed at the top of her lungs.

**_"Hn. Good... I hate you too, Bitch...", _**Kyuubi thought with a satisfied smile on his face.

Sasuke's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he heard that, "W-WHAT?!... Ky-...Kyuubi?!?! That... guy that were looking at now is... But thats... thats impossible! Kyuubi was defeated years ago!!... ... Right?", he said while looking at the glaring Sakura.

"I hate you... ... I hate you so much... First my father and now my lovable idiot... I'll never forgive you... Never...", Sakura silently cried.

------

Meanwhile...

Nekoshi and Kitsune rushed to their feindish sensei as they made the long haul to the TREMENDOUS mountained where he was headed. The area around them darkened as the clouds became grey and black; signaling the storm that was to come.

"Kitsune... Look...", Nekoshi said as he pointed to the distant mountain.

Kitsune saw what her comrade was pointing to, and oddly enough she smile at it. The storm clouds at the mountain were symbolically spiraled around the very top of it; giving a very nefarious vibe to it.

"Hmmmm... So he's already made it there... From the looks of it, he's still preparing for it...", she said.

"Good... that means that we have enough time to bust our asses and still make it on time before he chews us out for being late... Do you have the seal?", he asked.

Kitsune smiled and cradled her arms around her breast area, "Always... I'll never let anything happen to the seal...", she said with conviction.

Nekoshi retuned the smile before they increased their already unbelievable speed in order to cut the time it would take to get to their destination in half.

_Nekoshi and Kitsune: You'd better be ready for us... Naruto..._

------

Gaara was at a stand still with agressive fear as he looked down at the blazing warrior he fought against. So far, he hardly had any luck changing his situation and the more he fought the worst his situation seemed. Though it was hard to face, Gaara was actually scared for the first time in many years.

_"This CAN'T be happening...! He's a weakling... He can't compete with me! So why is this HAPPENING_?!", Gaara inwardly questioned at this... RIDICULOUS situation.

Kyuubi continued to glare up at his outclassed enemy**, "Aww... Whats the matter Boy...? I thought you were _gonna crush me_... hmhmhmhmhm**... Am I not... what was it again...? YOU'RE PREY?!?!", he mocked.

Gaara simply growled as a response.

Kyuubi shrugged**, "Ya know what... since I'm normally a stand up guy, I'll let ya have one more freeby**", he said before turning his head to the side and slapping his right cheek with his left hand, **"Come on (slap)-(slap) right here... As hard as ya can... Don't hold back..."**

Gaara's eyes widened in pure disbelief. Was this little shit mocking him? Was this little two-bit, rat fuckin', prick-son of a bitch SERIOUSLY MOCKING HIM?! Hohohoho **HELL** NO!!!!!!!!

"You... DARE to MOCK ME?!?!?!", he roared before reeling his massive hand back to strike with all he was worth.

Unfotunately, Kyuubi once again launched half of his arm into Gaara's abdomen with MUCH(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) more force than before; sending a rippling pulse of numbing pain throughout the half demon's body as he choked and gagged. After a moment that seemed like an eternity, Gaara steadily stumbled back while locking his arms over his burning abs; his eyes buldging out.

"You'll... never win...", he managed to choke out, "I'll... get you... for this..."

**"Hmph... Not likey. I mean if you were unable to see that one coming after the first time-eeeeee-seems rather off-set to me", **Kyuubi retorted indifferently before vanishing out of sight.

Without time to react, Gaara lower jaw was ferociously uppercutted; jetizoning him high into the air with tons of saliva hurdling out of his mouth. Given time to think, Kyuubi idolly crossed his arms and closed his eyed as Gaara continued his asailment.

**"Hmmmm... ... ... How did he do it again... ... ... Oh come on Kyuubi; you've seen him do it thousands of times... ... Damn, its a miracle I even remembered what its called now that I'm actually trying to-... ... GOT IT!", **Kyuubi shouted before producing a familiar hand seal, **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

With those words, Kyuubi was suddenly surrounded by two... HUNDRED clones of himself! The demon looked around at his handy work.

**"Meh... Not bad for my first time but... I could've done better... Anyway, HALF OF YOU GET UP THERE AND BRING OUR GUEST BACK DOWN HERE FOR SOME MORE FUN!!!"**

**Clones: HELL YEAH!!!!!!**

With that, one hundred of the Clones jumped HIGH into the air and caught up with the severely distressed Gaara, who noticed them almost immediately.

"Oh no... NOW WHAT?!", he bellowed.

**Clone: Quit ya bitchin'!**

**Clone: You actually though we were through?!**

**Clone: Not a CHANCE! **

**Clone: Now get ready for a POUNDIN'!!!!**

With that, that entire faction of deadly Clones put Gaara through a HUGE pin-ball effect; throwing and hitting him in every possible direction without mercy. Before too long, they FINALLY let gravity do it's job and allowed him to fall before they bunched together and launched themselves downward; unleasing a barrage of deadly kicks all over the frontal side of the unfortunate Genin's body. With that assault, the battered Nin soared back down to Earth, awaiting the inhuman punishment that were to befall him when he finished his plummet... but Kyuubi couldn't wait that long.

Without warning, the demon and the rest of his clones leaped into the air and took it on home with yet another unsurmountable combo of multiple punches, but this time to Gaara's backside. With his body reduced to an oozing, deformed hunk of sand, Gaara was perdictably unable to counter a staggering slam-kick that sent him to the ground with explosive results. On a single whim, Kyuubi dispersed his clone before landing on a tree branch and staring down at the large crater that housed the no doubt crippled Gaara. The ancient demon wore a schmuk look on his face as he heard to agonized groaning and gurgling.

However, he was incredibly surprised by what he saw... Gaara actually crawled out of the crater! Although he was SEVERELY fucked up beyond all reason, he was still alive, much to Kyuubi's facsination.

_"But... But how... How can he be so strong... I... I don't understand... Where did all of that power come from... enough to best me... in all aspects_...", Gaara inwardly grimaced before ACTUALLY managing to stand even after all of that_, "No... ... Theres no way... Not to him...! There's just no way..."-_"THAT I'M GONNA LOSE TO A GUY LIKE **HIM**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Without warning, Kyuubi sensed a massive wave of power aminating from his crushed opponent before an enormous burst of smoke exploded within the area; covering the entire area. Though Kyuubi didn't budge an inch, he was oh so curious as to what his punching bag was up to... Then... he saw... the glowing yellow eyes of an old friend. This sight... was more than enough to put a smile on the demon's face.

**_"Hmhmhmhmhmhm... Well what do ya know... I guess I finally pushed the right buttons...", _**Kyuubi thought to himself.

When the smoke cleared... it reveiled the hulking massive form... of Ichibi no Shukaku... The Sand Spirit (with Gaara still in control). TOWING over the trees with his single giant tail looming overhead, Gaara looked DIRECTLY at his enemy with a surprising amount of killer intent (to Kyuubi it was surprising... the others kinda went pale).

"Well... you should feel honored... I never imagined that you'd bring this out of me...", he said before lifting one of his massive arms; thus commanding streams of sand to sliver up Kyuubi's legs.

However, the clever demon simply jumped out of harms way landing all the way back in front of Sakura, Sasuke and Pakkun, who were... well... lets just say that they were zoning out right now...

**"Okay you idiots...",** Kyuubi began; catching the attenion of the others**, "You'd better get out of here... and leave this one... to me..."**

At first they all merely stared at the blazing beast in human form, but then Sasuke spoke up, "You... you still never told us who you are...", he said; still denying the fact that this... this... GOD was Naruto... OR Kyuubi

Kyuubi turned his back to them all and remained silent as he really was in no mood to talk to Sasuke-teme either... nevermind Sakura-bitch.

"I'll tell you who he is...", Sakura suddenly blurted out, gaining the attention of her comrades, even Kyuubi, "I'll tell you... after we get out of here... This fucker's right... We can't stay here..."

Though Kyuubi grimaced at this little bitch talking about him like that when he was DAMN WELL capable of tearing her in half, he smiled at her audasity.

**"Hn. And here I thought that _Naruto_ had the balls in this relationship... Alright bitch and non-bitches; you know what to do... Leave this place at once... We'll meet again someday... hopefully not though...", **Kyuubi said without even turning to look at their faces again.

"Hold it!"

Kyuubi's brow furrowed in slight confusion as he didn't quite recognize the voice. He turned around and saw that Pakkun had stepped up to the plate.

"You expect us to simply trounce off in the opposite direction without any answers?", the little brown dog said.

**"Hmmmrrrrr... You insolent little canine... You dare to question me? Do you have any idea who I am??"**

"I'd be an idiot not to know who you are, but thats not the point... Why are you doing this...? Why go out of your way to help _us_? Surely a creature of your calibur would have to be hooked by the jewels to do something like this... So why the assistance", Pakkun persisted with his questions.

Kyuubi was silent for a moment, gaining a look of sudden curiousity on the faces of Sakura and Sasuke as they awaited his answer. After a moment more of silence, Kyuubi sighed.

**"Well... I can garun-damn-tee that it is because of no personal affection for _you_ dick-weeds... but... ... Naruto sacrificed his very soul to grant me a second chance at life... Despite what this demon had done and the hardships that he was responsible for, that boy forgave him and spared his exsistence... I... I have never... in all of my eons of life, experienced such a pure shaperone of Humanity... And although it actually depresses me, the only thing that I can do to repay his debt of honor... is to make sure that you pathetic fools remain alive... Even you... Haruno... you worthless bitch..."**

Sakura was silent yet held a look of nothing but contempt for the demon before her.

**"And I swear to God, if you ask me who I am again I'll rip your lower jaw from your skull, Uchiha**...", Kyuubi immediately threatened; causing Sasuke to lower a raised finger and seal his lips shut.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!" Where are you hiding?!?!?!?!?!", Gaara roared as he found it unaturally difficult to detect the presence of his greatest foe.

Catching this, Kyuubi turned his back once again, "Go NOW!!!:, he barked.

Looking at each other, Sasuke and Pakkun nodded in agreement.

"Thank you...", Sasuke said almost hesitantly.

Kyuubi was silent. Finally they left to find a safer place to hide... well... two of them did at least... When Sasuke noticed that Sakura wasn't running along with them, he turned around... but what he saw after that...

is what shocked him the most...

The raven haired Uchiha stopped in his tracks and cringed his face GREATLY at the sound he heard combined with the sight that he saw. Kyuubi was tunred right back around to face their direction... only his head slightly turned to the side; a crazed sneer on his face... and who could ignore to burning red mark on his cheek. Not to mention Sakura's arm curled to the other side of her. Even Pakkun, who had just barely tunred around had noticed what the pink haired female had just did...

Possibly the biggest and last mistake of her miserable exsistence...

"Now YOU listen to ME you sorry son of a BITCH!!!! I don't CARE about your past! I don't care about your reputation or your GOD-foresaken motives!! I've been letting you get away with saying what-EVER the FUCK you wanted to me and I'm not gonna just slip my tail between my legs and run off at your whim you peice of SHIT!!!!!!!!", Sakura wailed.

Kyuubi... was... silent...

"You know what?! I don't believe you! Not in the slightest!! I SURE as fuck don't think that Naruto actually sacrifice THAT MUCH for a vile creten like YOU!!! I don't care WHO the Hell you think you are, I'm staying here to see you destroyed you wreched **Hunk of TRASH**!!!!!!!!"

Kyuubi... was still... silent...

"S-Sakura...", Sasuke said in a wondering fashion.

"Oh Jesus... here it comes...", Pakkun said before resting his head on the ground and holding his paws over his ears.

(Zooms off of the County-side)

**_HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Instantly realizing that he had just fucked up, Kyuubi slapped his hands over his mouth before whipping his head up to see Gaara glaring down at them all.

**"Fuck..."**

Without another moment's notice, the mega montrous Gaara lunged his deformed looking fist down at his victims; crushing that entire and sending a massive shockwave outwards.

Sasuke and Pakkun were still okay, yet they were blown quite a distance away. Kyuubi on the other hand, was in the worst state of his life. He was suspended in the air after a jump... with Sakura in his arms once again.

**"This... is ALL you're fault..."**

"Oh shut it, Fox! Like it or not, you're stuck with me!

THAT!!!! That one RIGHT there, is what finally broke the camel's back!!! As they fell to the ground, Kyuubi harbored a blank expression. When they landed upon a tree branch, he still had that expression. Sakura simply let herself down and brushed herself off to rid herself of the demon's filth.

"So what the Hell are you gonna do now Kyuubi-_sama_? I'm someone of your genius can figure a way out of this mess...", Sakura mocked with her hands to her hips.

Kyuubi remained silent with that same expression on his face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Um... Hello?! I'm talking to you ya stupid-GROALP!!!!!!!!"

Silencing the annoying squeaky sounds that were the words of Sakura was Kyuubi's hands tightly clasped around her neck. Before she even had a chance try to break his grip around her, the demon reeled his fist back and SLAMMED it into her face with so much force that it sent her crashing into the ground below; thus bouncing, sliding, rolling and tumbling across it before she finally hit her back against a tree, upside down with her legs parted on either side of her and spinning swirls replacing her eyes.

**"Hm... Hmhmhma... Hmaahahahaha... Mwahahahaha... MWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH-**

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back in the Plain of reality

**"-AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!", **Kyuubi cackled to himself as he lavished in his brutally natured fantasy before stopping immediately and turned his head to the side, noticing that Sakura was giving him a questioning stare, **"What the fuck are you lookin' at, Bitch?"**

"STOP CALLING ME A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Sakura howled with her fists clinched before her.

Kyuubi had had enough, **"Okay thats it... Listen to me... You CAN'T stay her! It is MUCH to dangerous for me to fight at my full prowess AND protect you", **he tried to explain with as much civil manners as possible.

Sakura scoffed, "And exactly who asked YOU to protect ME anyway, huh?! I don't remember asking for your God damn HELP! So who told you to-"

**"Naruto did..."**

Those words completely numbed Sakura's lower jaw as it was now hanging open, "W-... W-What?", she stammered.

Kyuubi closed his eyes, **"His final request... was that I make sure that nothing happened to you today... so that you would live on and prosper for the both of you... I personally think he cared for you too damn much but... eh", **he explained.

Sakura was instantly at a loss for words now. This entire time, Kyuubi was honorablly fufilling Naruto's request to keep her safe... this entire time. It was at that moment that a certain possibility hit her; that maybe Kyuubi's insults and EXTREME Sakura Bashing (snickers behind the scenes) were just a way for her to actually leave at her own free will so she could live to see the next sunrise.

"I... ... I-I..."

**"Stop talking... and JUST... go... Your very sight irritates me so disappear already..."**

Sakura was stunned... To be perfectly honest, she was truly and genuinely stunned... Kyuubi no Kitsune; the demon that nearly destroyed all of Konoha was risky his neck to keep her and Sasuke safe... at Naruto's request. Up until that point, Sakura had seen Kyuubi as nothing but pure evil mainly because of his past history with her village. But seeing this act of honor actually warped that idea of the demon. She simply stared at him; inwardly smiling.

"You..."

The Yokou turned his head to the side to look at her again, **"What the-... Are you still here?! Get the fuck out of here before I just sit back and let you die!!!", **he roared.

Even at this, Sakura smiled greatfully, "Thank you...", she said before prancing off.

Kyuubi merely scoffed, **"Fuck you... ... GOD I hate that bitch...!", **he huffed under his breath before looking up at Gaara who had JUST now spotted him.

"You make no sense to me... Why go so far for their worthless lives... Don't you see that you're strong enough without them...?", Gaara asked as he glared down at his prey.

**"Hmhmhmhmhm... You won't have to worry about that anymore m'boy... They're gone now... Its just you and me...", **the blonde Kitsune said before falling into a pit of deep thought, **_"But still... I do not desire to fight him in this body... this is quite the conondrum... He is one step closer to bringing Ichibi to the surface... And I don't want to be seen like this... ... ... Hmmmmm... I have inherited the boys abilities... It... ... It would be an un-CANNY coinsendence but... ... Maybe... ... ... just maybe..."_**

As Kyuubi's thoughts surfed through his mind, he rose his fist and began to fill it with unsurmountable energy and blazing chakra.

**"Hmm... Yes... Yes this is it... Prepare yourself BOY!! This will be the end for you**!", he threatened before lifting his overpowered fist into the air.

Gaara's brow furrowed in curiousity.

**"Hmhmhmhm... Normally I wouldn't do this... but given the circumstances... Well... lets just say that I'm REALLY looking forward to seeing and old friend again..."**

Pouring more and more energy into his fist, Kyuubi's smile became large and almost sickening... before visciously slamming his limb into his own chest... breaking clean through his rib cage. Almost immediately after that, many trail of blood seeped from out of Kyuubi's mouth as he dug through and forced his fist deeper into his chest.

**"Burhaw!! Damn... That hurt.. a lot more than it was supposed to... Gralh... Curse this frail human form...", **the demon gurgled through unabolished agony.

Seeing this, Gaara couln't help but laugh evilly, "Giving up, huh... I certainly didn't expect you to do so, esspecially when you were doing so well... Hn, Now matter; I will gladly assisted your suicide...", he said before once again summoning the sand to encase the self injured Kyuubi.

Without any intection of moving Kyuubi lifted both of his hands together as he started focusing more of his chakra... Once the sand was fully incased around him, Gaara cliched his fist to finish the job.

"SAND BURIAL-"

**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**

_HOOOhohohohohoooo!!!!!!! I know you guys will start guessin' whats gonna happen on the next chapter so go right ahead and TRY!!!!! Anyway, I think I'm VERY satisfied with this chapter, I really am. I think I put more though and time into this one than I did in my second chapter, but anyhow, I hope you guys can drop me them reviews and tell how you liked this one. Lord knows I did!_

_Peace..._

_PS: Is our hero truly gone...?_


	31. Freaky Switchup!

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_Glad to see that all of you are still guessing whats about to happen and what not. Now I can continue to throw them right back in your FACES!!!! GREAT surprises about to happen in this one, so hang on folks; its time to check out what ELSE I've got up m' sleeve! You ready to DIE FROM THE TENSION!?!?!?!?_**

**_Let us progress..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 31

* * *

_"Hmhmhmhm... Normally I wouldn't do this... but given the circumstances... Well... lets just say that I'm REALLY looking forward to seeing and old friend again..."_

_Pouring more and more energy into his fist, Kyuubi's smile became large and almost sickening... before visciously slamming his limb into his own chest... breaking clean through his rib cage. Almost immediately after that, many trail of blood seeped from out of Kyuubi's mouth as he dug through and forced his fist deeper into his chest._

_"Burhaw!! Damn... That hurt.. a lot more than it was supposed to... Gralh... Curse this frail human form...", __the demon gurgled through unabolished agony._

_Seeing this, Gaara couln't help but laugh evilly, "Giving up, huh... I certainly didn't expect you to do so, esspecially when you were doing so well... Hn, Now matter; I will gladly assisted your suicide...", he said before once again summoning the sand to encase the self injured Kyuubi._

_Without any intection of moving Kyuubi lifted both of his hands together as he started focusing more of his chakra... Once the sand was fully incased around him, Gaara cliched his fist to finish the job._

_"SAND BURIAL-"_

_**"KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

------

With that last shout, a HUGE explosion of smoke expanded into the atmosephere; completely obliterating the sand that encased Kyuubi. For the demon himself, a sensation of asailment took place and he could slowly feel the difference as the cloud expanded more and more.

**"Mmmmyeeeeess... Yeeeeeheheheeeesssss... YEEEESS-I can feel it! I can feel it!!! I can feel myself returning to my old body again! At LAST!!! No more degraction with the boy's fraility! BWWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!!!!!!!", Kyuubi bellowed with glee as he noticed that he now stood above the trees**, "Ah yes... Its good to be me again... Now I can-"**

"H-Hey... Whats... Whats going on? Where am I...?", a voice of a young boy said just below Kyuubi.

Wait a second... Below?

**"W-W... What the-"**

When the smoke finally cleared... the un-THINKABLE was revealed! The scene was just as expected; a boy standing on top of the head of the creature that he summoned... ... ... Only problem was...

**"K-K-K-K-Ki-Ki-K-Ki-K-Ki-KIT?!?!?!?!?!?!? I-Is THAT YOU**?!?!?!", Kyuubi studder like Hell as he tried to make sense of the discombobulating situation.

"Wha-...? K-Kyuubi? What happened? And where the Hell are you? I can hear you but I can't see yo-... ... ... JESUS TAP-DANCING CHRIST!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO ME?!?!?!?", yelled the boy when he caught a glimpse at his body.

Or should I say... a Nine-tailed body...

Kyuubi looked down at this travesty in ABSOLUTE flabbergast**, "W-W-WHAAAT?!?!?!?! This... This can't BE!! I-I-I-I-I mean this is so... so... so WRONG!!!!!!!!!! NO!!! This HAS to be a dream**!!!", he howled before closing his eyes tightly for a few seconds and then reopening them only to see everything exacly the way it was**, "... ... This is no dream... THIS IS NO FUCKING DREAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Kyuubi was in, no doubt, the greatest shock in his eons of living. Not ONLY(!) was he still in his containers body... but...

**"THIS ISN'T FAIR!!! I should've been the one running the show! So why do YOU have MY body, UZUMAKI**?!?!?"

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THE HELL I ENDED UP HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!! I mean, FIRST I'm screaming in pure AGONY before finally choking on my own BLOOD, I talk to you for like five MINUTES, I'm running for my FUCKING life trying to get away from this insane cloaked skeleton guy with this giant scythe, then NEXT THING I know I here in YOUR HIDIOUS BODY!!! And YOU'RE yelling at **ME**?!?!?!?!?! Cut me some slack you jackass!!!!"

**"But THAT doesn't explain why you were able to come BACK!!! You DIED RIGHT in front my-"**

"-You know WHAT?! I don't even give a damn right now! Now where the Hell am I?", Naruto bellowed before quickly taking in his surrounding and getting a glimpsed at the confused monster not too far off in front of him, "Who... What the Hell is THAT?!"

Kyuubi slowly cranked his head down to his 'summoning'**, "Hmm... I can see that being dead hasn't done your intelect any justice**", he ridiculed with his arms crossed.

Naruto gave a sneer on his fury face as he wonderjust what his 'summoner' implying.

**"Oh come on... You seriously don't recognize the boy who almost killed you all not too long ago? Its that Gaara kid. Ya know... the container of that loser Ichibi**", the demon informed.

Naruto's eyes widened at those words, "Ga-Gaara?! What the Hell happened to him?!", he questioned as he sized him up to grasp the augmentations on his old enemy.

**"Thats not important right now you dunce! Just shut it, get the led out and destroy that LOSER before Ichibi see's me like this... Oh, the humiliation**...", Kyuubi murmured to himself.

Naruto closed his eyes and took in a refreshing breath of air before steadily casting it out of his lungs.

"...Take a hike..."

**"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!? You DARE to DEFY the one who gave you LIFE?!?!?!... ... ... Well, in a sense?!"**

The great Fox Naruto sighed, "Why in the Seven Blue Layers of Hell would I want to waste my time on a murder happy peice of shit like him right now? Do I look like an IDIOT?!?!", he yelled.

Kyuubi stared at him sceptically.

"I'M GONNA FIND THE BASTARDS THAT THREW THAT PEICE OF WOOD AND **KILLED ME**!!!!", Naruto yelled before shaking his head once to get Kyuubi off of it only to make his slightly loose his balance and collapse on his ass, "If YOU'RE not going to help me out then go jump off of a bridge or something!!!"

**"You USELESS, UNGRATFUL maggot!!", **Kyuubi howled as he began mercilessly slapping Naruto's gigantic head with his palm, **"I'm the one who GAVE you the chance to be here today, so the LEAST you can do is shut the FUCK up and DO AS I SAY you little BRAT!!! And I, as the Great King of the Bijuu, COMMAND THEE to STRIKE THAT SICK EXCUSE OF A NATURAL CREATURE'S ASS DOWN!!!!... Or do you not care what he's done to that Sakura-bitch?!"**

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF M-... ... What? Wh-What happened to Sakura-chan?", Naruto asked with suddenly piqued interest.

Kyuubi's chance to take full control of the situation stuck out like a sore thumb, and his eyes glimered with devious delight as he was about to make his move.

**"Why... Kit; you didn't know?... Oh thats right, you were dead... Poor, poor Haruno... ... (sigh)... She never had a chance", **Kyuubi said in a mock-depressed fashion.

Naruto's large ears perked up with anticipation with what the demon was implying, "What the Hell are you saying?! What happened to her?!", he demanded with growing anger.

Kyuubi remained seated upon Naruto's head and crossed his legs and arms, **"Kit... it was horrible. I did... everything in my power to make sure I made it in time, but... I... I was too late. There was nothing I could do", **he said with a convincingly saddened voice but a discreete smile embedded on his face.

The humanized Fox Demon was getting just the reaction he was looking for when he heard Naruto steadily begin to hyperventilate out his manifesting rage.. So he continued.

**"My... God-it was terribly aweful. He showed her no mercy... in the slightest. The more she struggled, the slower he tore her apart at the seems. Bones snapping... tendons ripping... The sounds of her screaming for mercy... There was no hope by the time I had arrived"**

Naruto's fur began to stand on end as Kyuubi continued; glaring atomic explosions at the confused Gaara before them.

**"And she cried... She cried loud. She screamed you name in agony. She begged and pleaded for her hero to save her but... you didn't come... and she died... ... ... a horrible and godless death".**

Naruto was now on edge with silent rage, but with denial at the very same time, "You... You're... You're lying. Sh-She couldn't be-"

**"You think so, Kit?... Well go right on ahead and ask him... He'll tell you**...", Kyuubi said before rising to his feet and walking to the Fox's large ear; thus lifting it to his face**, "He's proud of it..."**

Those last words at THAT very moment, were what snapped at Naruto's psyche and Kyuubi knew it. With his triumphant smile never fading, the demon straightened his posture and crossed his arms again; knowing all too well that his efforts were very successful... More than successful...

Perhaps a little _too_ successful.

"That... That... BASTARD!!!!!", Naruto howled with his voice rumbling the earth below before charging at Gaara, "I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!!"

Not too far from where the action was taking place, Sasuke and the STILL living Sakura watched this massive event unfold and were in total and absolute shock and amazment. The were both frozen in place, not only because they were witnessing the Nine-tailed Fox Demon of all things right in front of their eyes, but also because the mighty beast...

had Naruto's voice.

Only an idiot could possibly mistake that voice for someone else's. It was Naruto's; the same fun lovin' voice that burned itself into his teammates memories, so they knew it had to be him... but that didn't make the situation anymore believable.

_"Thats... Thats the... but... ... Naruto...", _Sasuke thought to himself as he watched the enraged Fox roar.

The Uchiha looked over to his female comrade and saw the reaction he expected of her... shock. So much so, that her legs were trembling greatly and her face was riddled with this emotion with bright and plain clearity. A part of her simply didn't believe it. Another part of her lavished in the happiness of her Naruto returning to her. And the other part didn't want to believe it.

"That voice... ... That... voice-its... I-Its-...", Sakura studdered.

Both genin knew that the time for questions was running on empty at that moment, so both of them simply zipped their lips and eagerly observed the surely heart-stopping action that was about to unfold, although they knew full damn wee that they also had to vacate the premeces soon.

Naruto as the malevolent Nine-tails, charged at his fellow Jinchuuriki with a level of killer intent that he had never demonstrated before. Gaara himself was still confused as all Hell as to what was going on. The moment he heard the young voice of the GIANT fox that was attacking him, he was locked in a chamber of questions and doubts. Wasn't Naruto Uzumaki dead? Wasn't he assassinated right before his eyes? How could the great Kyuubi have been summoned?

Of course these questions were not only left unanswered, but also completely interuppted when the magnificent Fox lunged forward and chomped upon the distraught Gaara's right arm before RIPPING it clean from its socket. Naruto zipped right passed him before immediately tossing the disgaurded limb in a random direction, where it slowly dematerialized back into sand. The raged Naruto skidded across the ground as he faced his fellow container's back with a hateful sneer on his face. Kyuubi, who had been clinging on to Naruto's head for dear life, was actually a little surprised by this.

**_"Hmm... Looks like my little tactic worked better than I would've hoped", _**the demon thought to himself as he tried to regain his footing.

All of a sudden, Kyuubi noticed something a little strange about Gaara when he turned to face his angered opponent.

"Interesting... INTERESTING!!!! NOT BAD!!! NOT BAD AT ALL!!!!!!!", Gaara roared before his hulking form became still and seemingly vacant.

Feeling his rage boil over again, Naruto roared before prepping to lead the intial charge once again, but suddenly...

**"HOLD YOUR HORSES, KIT!", **Kyuubi snapped from atop his containers... er, ex-container's head.

In a moment of impulse, NAruto haulted where he was but ratained his hateful demeanor.

"What the FUCK are you STOPPING ME FOR KYUUBI?!", he roared with his fangs bared; giving him a fairly viscious look.

**"It is wise to know what you're opponent is capable of before you go for a killing blow during a fight... You know that**", the humanized Kyuubi stated as he eagerly watched something mold out of the forehead of the Shukaku shell.

The demon heard Naruto growl, "I don't CARE ABOUT THAT!!! I'll KILL him for what he did!!!", he roared before once again readying himself for another charge.

**"SHUT UP AND LOOK, KIT!!! How will you expect to take your precious vengence if you don't know whether or not you'd be able to do it?"**

Being the arguementitive bastard that he was, Naruto was fixin' to retort when he suddenly felt the same weirdness coming from his enemy that Kyuubi felt. The Foxified boy watched The Shukaku shell's forehead and almost immediately noticed the real Gaara in his actual human form hang out of it like some sort of deformed looking blemish of the skin.

"What the Hell? What is that...?"

**"A Spiritualist... Medium... So thats how that little pup does it**", Kyuubi trailed to himself.

"W-What? Thats how he does what?"

**"Watch and you'll see what I mean, Kit..."**

The mutated pimple upon the Shukaku shell's forehead (Gaara) held up the Ram hand-seal, "Play-possum no Jutsu...", he grumbled.

After a moment or too, it would seem to the untrained eye that the red haired Jinchuuriki was struggling with something or other. But after a while he seemed to calm dow before completely falling limp.

Seeing this, Kyuubi smiled**, "Hmhmhmhm... so it begins**...", he trailed off as he crossed his arms; anticipating the long awaited return of his old punching-bag.

"Whats happening? I feel something strange...", Naruto trailed off as he started to feel very uneasy.

"Kit, I'd like you to meet an old aquantence of mine..."

The giant sand beast began to breath new and refreshing life into itself before stretching it's remaining arm outward to loosen up and feel what he had been missing for over a decade.

"YYYEEEEEAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!! Free at last! FREE AT LAST!!! I'M BACK WITH A VENGENCE!!!!! HERE I COME BIZ-NIATCHES!!!!! LETS DO THIS!!!!!!!!!!"

Kyuubi smiled nostalgically when hearing that voice after such a long time**, "Ichibi no Shukaku**...", he said.

Naruto's face scrunched up with comical disbelief, "You're telling me... that _thats_ a demon?", he questioned.

Kyuubi sighed, **"Not a day goes by that I don't ask myself the same question, but I suppose when you mother is a dog and your father is a raccoon-well, uh... you kinda get _that_", **he mentioned with a look on his face to match the one on Naruto's.

The great fox growled, "I don't CARE about that right now! What happened to Gaara?! All I know is that he'd better not be DEAD!", he shouted.

The demon looked down at Naruto, "**... Why..."**

"SO I CAN KILL HIM!!!!!!!!"

"Ah... Of course..."-_"Jeez... He cares about that Sakura-bitch WAY too much... Oh well. I suppose its for the best if he doesn't find out that she's still among the living until later... Although it would make sense for him not to be able to smell her scent while he is in his current state. I bet he's still trying to regain all of his natural senses after being wrenched from the arms of Death"_

Unfortunately for Kyuubi, he was right...

Naruto's current state of mind was actually brought on by the sudden shock of reawakening in the Land of the Living. His senses, thought patterns and emotional stablity were all thrown out of whack because of the alien sensation. His unnatural intent to kill was a perfect example of all this. Count that with the fact that he has awoken within the body of the Kyuubi no Kitsune himself!

Wouldn't **_you_** be fucked up?!

In his state of mind, Naruto positioned himself to attack again without Kyuubi's conscent, causing him to stumble and trip but managed to barely keep his foot.

"HEY! W-Whoa! WHOA, KIT!!! What do you think you're DOING?!"

"I'LL KILL HIM SLOWLY FOR WHAT HE DID!!!!!!!", Naruto roared before charging head on at the Sand Spirit, who laughed hardily.

**"Well, Well, Well if it isn't Kyuubi! Its been a while ya ragin' jackass!", **Ichibi yelled before he lifted his one arm, **"Fuuton: Renkuudan!"**

With that, Ichibi slammed his fist unto his stomach, causing a POWERFUL ball of concentrated wind to shoot out of his mouth on a direct collision0course with the charging Naruto.

**"Mother of GOD!!! Watch out!!!!!!!!!"**

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!**

With the massive collision of wind and body, Naruto was stopped in the air while spinning wildly in place. After several rotations, the Fox was sent FFFFFLYING(!!!!!!!!!!!!!) in the opposite direction; tumbling and rolling about. Miraclously, however, he blonde boy turned Fox used his newly give claws and more powerful limbs to greatly slow his speed, only to end up flipping into the air due to the sudden deceleration before slamming head-first into the dirt. In his still angered state of mind, Naruto shot his eyes open to quickly survey his surroundings.

What he saw at that moment... was almost like a dream.

Before the Fox Naruto were the incredibly startled faces of Sasuke, Pakkun and... and...

"S-...S-Sak-... Sakura-chan?", he studdered in sheer disbelief, "Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan!!! YOU'RE OKAY!!!!"

The pink haired Kunoichi really wasn't having the best day. First her chance to own up for what she did and possibly confess something sacred was thrown out the window when the Oto Invasion began. Then she had to sit back and watch helplessly as the boy died a horrible death in her very arms before the demon inside of him took over; a tragedy in and of itself. NOW(!) the very same monster that attacked and nearly destroyed her village before she was even born was staring di-RECTLY at her with Naruto's voice and appeant personality...

All in the same two hours...

"N-... Na... Naru-...", Sakura stammered with an equally dumbstruck demeanor before she heard a strange sound.

"aaaaAAAAAA-**AAAAAAAA!!!!!"**

**BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kyuubi fell from hundreds of feet into the air before crashing down upon Naruto's head with a comical thud and grunt. With the force of a little recoil, Kyuubi bounced unto the Great Fox's snout where he was glared at with sheer anger and not just a little embarassment.

"Kyuubi!", Naruto shouted before picking up the demon by the back of his collar with his index and his thumb; lifting him into the air, "YOU LIED TO ME!!"

Kyuubi flailed his arms with rage as he glared RIGHT back at his former container, **"Of COURSE I lied to you, ya dipshit! It was the ONLY WAY I could get you to stop being an IDIOT and attack the root of ALL OF OUR PROBLEMS!!!", **hw retorted.

With an irritated growl, Naruto carelessly tossed Kyuubi to the side; hearing him scream on his way out of sight and ear-shot. His moment was soon interupted, however, by a crying Sakura.

"Naruto...", she sobbed; catching his attention almost immediately, "Naruto!... What happened to you?!"

* * *

**_I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm SORRY!!!! I SO didn't want to end it here. Believe it or not, this cliff hanger was NOT my malicious intention! I SWEAR!!!... On a side note, I would really like some of them GODLY reviews to see what you guys thing of my new developments. Boring, uninteresting, fabulous, pathetic, irresistable-what? So yeah, thats all from my side... the side of CHAOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Peace..._**


	32. Sandaime's Impossible Decision

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_Okay, okay, okay. I understand that a small hand-full of you thought that Kyuubi was acting a little out of character, but I just don't like things to be far too plain, so I spruced things up a little. Besides, Kyuubi's character isn't going to be all that comical ALL the time; he's just a little excited is all. Now then, its been a little while since I've updated, but the reason being is that I was stuck in one of those BLASTED ruts again while trying to figure out how I'm going to continue this. But Here I am and I'm ready to make up for some NaruxSaku in this story. I just hope that I can do it in this particular chapter and avoid some hardcore bullshit comin' my way. _**

**_And we're off!_**

**_PS: Forgive me if the Bijuu battle is a little short, but I think that I've stretched and twisted this fight to a decent extention. _**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 32

* * *

_"N-... Na... Naru-...", Sakura stammered with an equally dumbstruck demeanor before she heard a strange sound._

_"aaaaAAAAAA-_**_AAAAAAAA!!!!!"_ **

_BAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Kyuubi fell from hundreds of feet into the air before crashing down upon Naruto's head with a comical thud and grunt. With the force of a little recoil, Kyuubi bounced unto the Great Fox's snout where he was glared at with sheer anger and not just a little embarassment._

_"Kyuubi!", Naruto shouted before picking up the demon by the back of his collar with his index and his thumb; lifting him into the air, "YOU LIED TO ME!!"_

_Kyuubi flailed his arms with rage as he glared RIGHT back at his former container, **"Of COURSE I lied to you, ya dipshit! It was the ONLY WAY I could get you to stop being an IDIOT and attack the root of ALL OF OUR PROBLEMS!!!", **hw retorted._

_With an irritated growl, Naruto carelessly tossed Kyuubi to the side; hearing him scream on his way out of sight and ear-shot. His moment was soon interupted, however, by a crying Sakura._

_"Naruto...", she sobbed; catching his attention almost immediately, "Naruto!... What happened to you?!"_

------

Meanwhile...

Nekoshi and Kitsune had at last arrived at the horrendously gigantic mountain and began their strenuous trek to reach the top. With their speed and reflexes, however, they made it look like a cake-walk. Kitsune hugged the area around her breasts more securely to ensure the safety of the forementioned seal.

"Nekoshi, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this...", she said.

Her lover slighty turned his head to her as they both remained perfectly level with one another, "What do you mean? Everything is going according to plan. So there shouldn't be any doubts, Kitsune...", he consoled.

"I know but... Its just that..."

Nekoshi smiled with immediate understanding, "Ah... I see. Kitsune you always did worry too much; ever since the day I first met you. Just remember, Love; as long as we keep a watchful eye on the relec, we won't have to deal with... well... you know", he said with a slight grimace.

Kitsune shivered slightly as she remembered the absolute horrors of what happened when the seal was destroyed long ago.

_"I can only pray that Sensei is certain of this course of action. If ever we had to deal with that... thing again, I... I don't know what we could ever do to stop it... but I WON'T allow that to happen again. So long as there is breath in my body, I'll keep this seal safe from harm", _Kitsune thought to herself.

After roughly fourty-five seconds, the two shinobi reached the cloud-peircing top of the enormous summit; a feat that would've taken a normal person days to accomplish. Once they had reached the top, it was as Hellish as they imagined. The gravity became so intense they could hardly move, the air became so thick they could hardly and the wide sky above and around them was cake with blackness and swirling blood-red clouds of death. Taking only a few seconds to drink in the Hellish surroundings, Nekoshi and Kitsune shifted their focus to the center of the area.

"There he is...", Nekoshi said.

At the center of it all, sat a meditating Kuro with his hands together in the Hitsuji (Ram) hand-seal. His closed-eyed expression gave the undeniable impression that he was REALLY concentrating. Both of his students could feel his powers sluggishly increasing to their genuine levels as he continued his meditation. However, the moment that Nekoshi and Kitsune stepped closer, the murderous demon snapped out of his concentration and turned a small glare to them.

"You're late...", Kuro growled flatly.

Kitsune raised an eyebrow before Nekoshi and herself approached their teacher, "But Sandaime-sama hasn't kicked the bucket yet", she protested.

"Yeah. I thought you wanted to kick things off when the buzzard died", Nekoshi added.

Kuro sighed, "And as I told you before, this process takes time. The ritual must be started early so I can progress unhindered... Why are you two so concerned with-...", suddenly it hit him.

The dominant leader smiled before rising to his feet and marched toward his worried subordinantes, "Hmhmhmhmhm... I really have wonderful students, you know that?", he said.

Nekoshi and Kitsune both looked up at Kuro; unable to conceil their worry.

"Don't you worry... Kuro is invincible. He will not be destroyed by the effects of this ritual. Rest easy my students... and put the seal in place. We must prepare my ascention to full power immediately", he calmly ordered.

Shaking off whatever doubts they had, Nekoshi and Kitsune nodded in affirmation, "Hai, Sensei...", they said in unison before relenquishing the ancient relec.

The storm that was fast approaching would only intensify when the time came...

------

I'm sorry Sakura-chan! There's simply no time to explain right now! Just stay out of sight!", the Foxified Naruto ordered before rising fully to his feet.

"B-But WAIT! Naruto you can't-", was all that she managed to get out before her lovable idiot rushed off to do battle with Ichibi.

Sakura was left with her mouth hanging open and tears streaking her face. Everything had been so chaotic lately that she was no longer sure whether or not she was dreaming throughout this entire ordeal. Hell, Sasuke and Pakkun weren't any different. Although it was obvious that they weren't asleep, things just didn't seem to fit, especially to Pakkun.

_"This has been one Hell of a day. To think that things have taken this much of a turn... And that presence I sensed earlier... Something screwy's goin' on around here or my name is Courage... and its not", _Pakkun thought to himself.

Sasuke's mind was going into overdrive the entire time as he tried in vein to figure everything out. His mind was torn apart at the thought of the Enigma known as Naruto Uzumaki.

_"Have... Have I underestimated him all of this time?... These moves... These techinues... Where could he have leaned them? It doesn't make sense. Has... Has he just been hiding this from all of us this whole time?", _Sasuke's mind raced.

It was at that particular moment that a vengful battle cry was heard from the distance; growing louder and more vivid. In a matter of seconds, the previously thrown Kyuubi burst through the vegitation before stopping in front of the three.

**"WHERE IS HE?! I'LL KILL HIM!!!", **the demon yelled while whipping his head from left to right, **"That ungrateful little shit! Where-... THERE HE IS!!!!!!"**

With that, Kyuubi zipped out of sight after the charging Naruto and had sucessfully caught up to him and made a staggering jump to the top of his head, where he landed safely. But Kyuubi was far from satified as he rode the charging beast with a sneer on his face.

**"Toss me like that again and I'll-... I'll..."**

Naruto stopped in his tracks, "You'll what?", he challenged off handedly.

Kyuubi furrowed his brow before walking up to the Fox's left ear. He held it open with both hand and took a LOT of air into his lungs... before whistling so incredibly loud that it granted Naruto a GREAT sensation of agony through his head.

The pain was so great, in fact, that Naruto was unable to scream. He just stood there, trembling like a leaf on crack with his mouth hanging open and his eyes widened.

**"Yeah... How do ya like that, Brat?!", **Kyuubi mocked while crossing his arms, **"Remember you're in MY body and I know my body's weaknesses..."**

Naruto managed to shake out of his daze before cracking a very angry scowl, "Yeah... like you said", he commented before lifting one of his fingers up to Kyuubi.

**"And just what the blazes do you think you're-Aahahaha! Hey. Whats the big ide-bwahahahaha!! Stop that you son of a-dahahahahahaaa!! S-Stop you little-wuaahahahahaa!! GyAHAHAHAHAHAA!!!! Sto-op!!! YoUUAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!!"**

Naruto cracked an evil, "Yeah. Just like you, I'm also knowledgable of my weaknesses! You... (snickers) puny human", he choked before cackling with triumph as he attacked the one place that his body was ticklish... The stomach.

With the once mighty Kyuubi at his mercy, Naruto found himself enjoying the moment WAY too much and stopped. The blonde demon was lying flat on his back, hyperventilating like mad.

**"Alright, Kit... You're asking for it... One of these days... One of these days"**

Suddenly, Ichibi hit a strange realization as he point at the humanoid with his fellow Bijuu's voice, **"Wait a second... Kyuubi? Is... Is that you?", **he questioned as he finally caught width of the voice that was SO inapropriate for a little human (being half dog can give you that kind of hearing).

Kyuubi immediately perked to his feet and stared at his demon counterpart; not actually willing to face him in his current state. But something inside of him told him to say something.

**"Yeah?... What of it you pathetic loser?", **he retorted with his nose in the air.

Ichibi slightly straightened his posture and stared at the two with a completely a blank face before attempting to choke back his chuckles. Hearing this, Kyuubi's eyes widened incredibley before he slowly smothered his face with his hand; leaving a thin opening for his eye to glare at Ichibi.

**"Oh, you are not _seriously_ about to go there**...", the blonde Kitsune grumbled.

Ichibi's held chuckles became stronger and more indefinate as his cheeks puffed up to keep them at bay.

**"I swear to every God in exsistence that if you start laughing..."**

Ichibi lifts his one hand to his mouth while his blood-shot eyes practically boldged out.

**"I'm warning you Ichibi... If hear one sound... just one little chordle from you, I'll-"**

**"PPPPPPWWAAAAHAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAHAAAAA**!!!!!", Ichibi cackled while pointing a taunting finger at Kyuubi**, "Oho! OhO-GOD!!! WUAHAHAHA!!! This-AHAHA! This is too GOOD!!! Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh I can't bre-... I-I-I can't breath-AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!**

The taunting laughter was bad enough, but the fact that he was literally on the ground pounding it with his fist was just plain infuriating.

**"Sweet FUCK! I can't believe that you two switched places Wait until the others get a load of what terrible fate had befallen the Great and Powerful Kyuubi no Youko-oh wait... it doesn't look like he's so great and powerful no more-aaaAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAAA!!!!!!!", **Ichibi continued; picking himself up off the ground.

Kyuubi's anger became so great that a long rectified problem of his reared it's ugly head once again. His left eye began to twitch madly. The moment he realized this, Kyuubi slapped his eye to stop the twitching but only made it worse.

**"Curses! Now look what you've done!!", **the humanized Fox roared, **"THAT'S IT!!!!! I don't care about the difference in power that might've been made between us!! On THIS day... I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you, DO YOU HEAR MEEEEE?!?!?!?!?!?!"**

Ichibi scoffed loudly, **I don't think you'll be beatin' the livin' crap outta anyone now that you've been reduced to a puny HUMAN!", **he continued to mock.

**"Sh-SHUT UP!!! You take that back you freakish, little, blob-looking, rodent's mother of a... peice of bird shit... raccoon-skunk... dog... ... THINNNG!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**"Puny human!"**

**"Worthless slime of canine FECES!!**

**"Puny human!!"**

**"Defective, cock sucking BALLSACK!!!**

**"Puny human!!!**

**"Hideous, dickless, gutwretching Spitwad!!!!**

**"Oh yeah??? PUNY HUMAN!!!!**

**"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", **Kyuubi howled with his fists in the air before turning to the fox he was standing on top of, **"KIT!!! What the Hell do you think you're WAITING FOR?!?!?! Tear him to shreds and RESTORE MY HONOR!!!!"**

"Hehehehe! Not yet. This is awesome...", Naruto said.

Kyuubi blinked furiously through his twitching left eye, **"What?... ... What?!... ... ... WWWWHAAAAAAT?!?!?!?! You would dare-... How could you stand there and-... The NERVE of-... What right have you to-... ... THAT TEARS IT!!!!!!", **he yelled before clutching both of his arms around the base of Naruto left ear.

"The Hell are you-"

**_(YANK)_**

"OUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Naruto roared before charging forward out of a reflex of pain.

Seeing this Ichibi prepped himself for battle while still inwardly mocking Kyuubi's perdicament.

**"Well, since you ain't hardly gonna be a challenge, I guess the Kid here will give me a real show! Renkuudan!!!!" **

------

Meanwhile, back in Konoha...

Within an underground passage, a sort of ritual was taking place; a healing ritual. Such a ritual would've normally been detectable by the enemy had they not conceiled it all underground. But the ANBU Black Ops personally requested this method from a team of Med nin that just happened to be in that area at that time. Though it required their participation as well, the two ANBU that had requested this eagerly joined in to help out; providing all of the chakra that they could.

After all, Anko needed all the help she could get.

**(AN/ Okay, as you read this, just consider this a similar scene to the time that Neji was being healed after the mission to retrieve Sasuke)**

It had been almost two hours since they began, and needless to say, it was making the two ANBU... a little under the collar. Anko lied in the middle of the large glowing seal totally unconscious; her previously dealt wounds gaping upon her once beautiful form. Normally it wouldn't really take as much time completel this healing ritual, but when you consider Anko's little... gift then things become a tad complicated.

As the Med nin and ANBU continued this act of saving, one of them noticed the female Jounin's Cursed Heaven Seal start to glow; a definate distraction to say the least, but he knew that he had a job to do; a life to safe. However it was a bit hard to fully concentrate on that when the patient was screaming in gut-wretching agony because of not only the healing in process, but the Cursed Seal's reactions.

_"Hold on, Anko... You can make it_", one of the Black Ops thought hopefully.

They all knew that the brunette was going through Hell in a hambasket and back again with the intense level of pain that she was enduring, but time and time again, she had proven herself a warrior. Perhaps not invincible, but a warrior none the less. Fighting a lost battle with the Monster that had mercilessly terrorized their home for generations without any help had further proven this fact. Anko's noble sacrifice to save two lives _and_ unrevel the mystery of Kuro's intentions was an act that was heavily acknowledged by the ANBU. Though they had respected the Snake Mistress before, the level of recognition that they held for her now was understandably incredible.

"Finally. She's stablizing!", one of the Med nin said, "Okay everyone. You know what to do"

With that statement, every member of that circle poured a substantial amount of their life-force and chakra into the giant seal in a final attempt to bring Anko out of her Hellish perdicament. After one final cry of anguish, a brilliant flash of light illuminated the passage. Thankfully this was all happening underground... otherwise there would be no point in celebrating the Jounin's miraclulous recovery. With their efforts exerted and of bit of their energy exaugsted, the ANBU and the Med nin scrambled to the sleeping Jounin with all hope that their actions were totally successful.

To there great relief, Anko steadily opened her eyes, lightly giving off soft moans. After a few seconds of hard blinking and moaning, Anko's eyes shot wide open before shooting upward with her elbows gving arc support and yelling a name that still sent shivers down the spine of man to this day.

"KURO!!!!", she screamed.

Though a bit startled by this outburst, the ANBU smiled behind their masks in great relief that Anko had made it through while the Med nin were congratulating each other on a job well done. With her quickened heart beat steadily slowly, the brunette Jounin took in her surroundings and immediately realized that she was out of harms way at that moment and surrounded by the ANBU.

"What? W-Where am I?", she questioned as she was beginning to wonder if she was simply having a TERRIBLE nightmare.

"You're at the Southern Tunnel, Anko. You were lucky that we found you when we did, otherwise...", the ANBU trailed off.

It was at those words that Anko was fully convinced that her recent altercation was no dream, despite the burning hope of it. Thinking on it even more, she could hardly believe she was so easily cast aside. It burned at her. She was at a stand still with shame, yet she felt angrier and angrier towards herself. Feeling her emotions start to boil, Anko collapsed upon her back once more.

"Kuso! I... I couldn't do anything!", she cursed, "That bastard Demon... casting me aside like... like I was _nothing_!"

One of the ANBU sighed, "There is not a single valid reason why you should blame yourself Anko. You did everything in your power to keep that monster away from the innocent. You owe it to yourself to be proud", he attempted to console.

Through one ear and out the other... Thats pretty much what happened right then. Anko was simply far too shamed to be proud of herself, especially with how badly she had been beaten. Taking a long pause to collect her thoughts and inwardly reflect on the humilliation of her previous encounter, she wondered to herself why _so_ many people had to die. Then she swallowed her pride.. and turned to other matters of importance.

"Haruno-san... Yamanaka-san... Were they-"

"They're fine Anko. They were able to contact the authorities of..._ him_ and his intentions", the other ANBU said before rising to his feet.

Although that would normally be considered _good_ news, Anko was far from satisfied. Something about the whole ordeal seemed... out of whack. Only problem was, she just couldn't place. Much like everything else that had happened lately, soemthing just didn't add up. It was incredibly feint, but she could've sworn that she sensed some sort of... deception.

-

Upon Kikyo Tower...

The epic Kage level battle that raged onward within the pillar of darkness created by the Four Sounds reached it's climax. Orochimaru, the very same man who was trained by the Sandaime himself, was fighting a desperate battle against the foreboding hand of Shinigami; resisting the rending of his very soul with everything he had. Through his mind he wondered how things have taken such a turn for the worse. All of the pale skinned Sannin's confidence had dwindled down to a minimum at the face of this grand adversity.

What flustered Orochimaru the most was that eventhough Sarutobi had his Grass Cutter blade peirced through his very body, the old man hadn't waned his monumental efforts in the slightest; maintaining his unbreakable grip to hold him in place. And the only thing keeping the Snake Tamer from slicing through his old Sensei and ending this struggle was the Monkey King Enma, who was valiantly holding the blade itself in place to by Sarutobi the time he needed to silence the corrupted Shinobi.

"You old buzzard! Hurry up and die!", Orochimaru cursed.

"Not until your wretched soul is ripped from your body!", Sarutobi retorted through his fatal wound.

The Sannin had lost his patience right then and there. His mind was flushed with questions as to why the Sandaime would simply throw away his life for a dying village.

"What could you POSSIBLY gain from dying a meaningless death you old fool?! As we speak, Konoha is being completely destroyed! But I don't need to tell you that, Do I; you already know that this village is doomed. So why do you STRUGGLE!!!", Orochimaru questioned with anger.

The dying Hokage hurled a small serving of his blood, "You... You still don't understand? Have I taught you nothing? You FOOL! Even if I should fall in battle, this village will live in and prosper! You have forgotten the Will of Fire that burns within every soul of the shinobi here! Your efforts to destroy Konoha will end in disaster for you, STARTING WITH THE END OF YOUR CURSED EXSISTENCE!!!", he declared.

"YOU DETESTABLE PILE OF DUST!!! EVEN IF I WERE TO FAIL, IT WOULD MAKE NO DIFFERENCE! This village would still be grinded into dust!", Orochimaru proclaimed.

Sarutobi made another attempt to yank his former students soul out of his body, but the struggle remained a stale mate. It was at Orochimaru's last words that the aged Sandaime became doubtful.

"You... ... ... You knew the entire time, didn't you?", Sarutobi growled, causing Orochimaru to grimace slightly, "You did... You knew that Kuro had been revived"

(Creepy chorus plays... take your pick)

Orochimaru was silent.

"How could you?... An unspeakable evil that threatens all life on this planet lives again and you seek to destroy any chance of cleansing it from exsistence! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"EUSAI!!!!!! (don't know how to spell it) I don't need this WORTHLESS village to silence him! I will find my own means of ridding myself of this nuisance... once I've collected every Jutsu in the world! But first you have to DIE!!!!!!!", the Snake Sannin roared before commanding his Grass Cutter to slice through Sarutobi a little more.

"KAH!!!... You... know what you're implying is impossible... We both do..."

"Eusai..."

"It matters not who you are. To fight a monster of such calibur by your lonesome is a textbook suicide mission and you know it"

"I said shut up you old bag!!"

Though it was harldy the time to be thinking about doing what he was about to do, Sarutobi was lost in a void of great doubt at the decision that he considered. It was excrutiating. He had bever thought that he would have to come to this decision ever again, but he also knew that he had to make a choice and he had to make it now for the sake of everything he loved.

For the results that could ensue would be catastrophic.

"Orochimaru... You know not how fortunate you are this day...", Sarutobi said with a weakening demeanor, "You truly have not the feintest idea..."

Enma immediately sensed the lack of aggresion from his old comrade, "No... NO, NOT AGAIN SARUTOBI! You IDIOT!!!!!!

* * *

**_Bam!!! Sure, sure another cliff-hanger. I just hope that this one was too boring, mainly because I had a BLAST typing it. I would type more but I've already kept you guys waiting enough and I gotta get to work... now. So if its all the same to you guys... GRANT ME THE POWERS OF THE GODS WITH YOUR FANTABULOUS REVIEWS!!!!!!! _**

**_Peace..._**


	33. I Love Him

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

_**(sigh)... ... ...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 33

* * *

**"WAKE UP YOU YOU INSECT!!!!!!!!", **a torn and tattered Kyuubi bellowed before reeling his fist back and slamming it into the sleeping Gaara's face.

Standing on Ichibi's head, the blonde Kitsune awaited Gaara's awakening and seemed to get the results he was looking for when he noticed his fellow demon begin to tremble. After a few more seconds, Ichibi let out a howling complaint.

**"AAAWWW-WHAT THE FUCK!!!!! I was ****JUST**** RELEASED, YOU KNOW!!!!!"**, the Sand Spirit yelled before his pupils went dim.

Immediately snapping all of his attention to Gaara, Kyuubi saw that he had indeed been awakened. Hyperventilating, Gaara glared daggers at Kyuubi with his undeying intent to kill him off once and for all.

**"You ugly little shit... You've caused me alot of problems today, but now I'm gonna end it", **he declared.

"Not before you DIE!!!", Gaara growled as he summoned streams of sand to steadily slither upon Kyuubi legs. Normally, the demon would have little to no trouble at all escaping this otherwise pitiful assault, but the fact that Gaara was using Ichibi's sand to hold him in place made it especially difficult to so. On top of that...

"What the-...", Naruto exclaimed as he struggled to hold Ichibi's vacant form in place, " NGH!! He still pushing me back?! Looks like this old shell's still got some fight left in him! KYUUBI, FINISH HIM OFF!!!

**"What do you THINK I'm TRYING TO DO?!", **Kyuubi hollered back as he struggled against the sand creeping around his legs, **"Alright you loathsome RAT!!!"-**_**"Dammit! I think I may have used to much of this body's stamina!"**_

The angered fox launched forward a little bit with a sudden burst of energy; tearing away from some of the sand as he did so. Surprising Gaara, Kyuubi rose to his feet again and stood above the young jinchuuriki.

**"I'm gonna SLAP SOME SENSE INTO YOU**!!!!", the demon roared before acting out on that very promise by visciously and mercilessly slapping both sides of Gaara's face at a constant rate with one hand**, "Ya like that, HUH?! YA LIKE THAT?!?! TAKE IT BITCH!!!!!!!"**

"Quit dickin' around KYUUBI!!!", Naruto shouted as his strength was seriously waining on him, "I don't know how much longer I can hold him!"

Without really responding, Kyuubi quickly reeled his hand back to gain at least one last slap before putting this struggle to an end... but Gaara had other plans. In a flash of anger, the Suna Genin launched his sand to shackle both of Kyuubi's wrists.

"ENNOOOOOUGH!!!!!!!!!!", Gaara roared with fury before quickly summoning more of his sand around his enemy's neck and body, "You've vexed me for the LAST TIME!!!"

Growing ever so weary of this battle, Kyuubi summoned even MORE of his strength as he forced his arms forward; reaching for Gaara's face. With several grunts and curses, the blonde demon slowly but surely managed to reach both of his hands to his enemy's face; causing his eye to widen with disbelief.

"This can't be! Who are you...", Gaara questioned with a notable hint of fear in his voice.

Still struggling against the sand, Kyuubi made several ungraceful attempts to real his head back, **I already told you, Pup! I... am Kyuubi no Kitsune; King of the Bijuu!... Now shut... the fuck... UUUUUUUUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", **he howled before ferociously RAMMING his forehead unto Gaara's; sending a forceful shockwave rippling through the air.

A moment of silence ensued. A beaten and battered Naruto could almost immediately feel the shell of Ichibi weaken entirely. He wondered if his unlikely comrade had finally did it. His hopes were realized when he noticed the empty shell begin to break down into grains of harmless sand. A great sensation of relief washed over him as he watched the once malevolent Ichibi no Shukaku fall by the way-side. However he also noticed his former Kyuubified body and a barely conscious Gaara falling upside down face to face.

_"Kuso... It... It looks like Kyuubi is wiser at using his own powers than I was. I've... I've already reached my limit...", _Naruto thought as his ocean blue eyes trailed Kyuubi's decending form before shifting them a little to the left where he barely saw something that made him very sad, _"Gomenasi... ... ... Sakura-chan... Sasuke"_

With his final thoughts, Naruto was suddenly engulfed by a burst of smoke that quickly disapated... and he vanished from sight once again.

_"Why?... ... Why does this demon aid him in such a way... to such... an extent_?", Gaara asked himself as he constantly drifted in and out of consciousness; free-falling with a close-eyed Kyuubi before him_, "But... I saw him... Naruto Uzumaki... as a demon himself... ... Even after death... he continues to fight... for the ones... he loves"_

It was during his thoughts that Kyuubi's blazing red eyes shot wide open with a crazed and overly determined look on his face; startling Gaara.

**"I'm not finished yet, you little fool**...", he stated before latching one of his hands unto Gaara's sash before visciously pummeling him into nothing.

The face, the chest, the neck, the arms, the legs; pretty much anywhere you could see on the body was not spared from Kyuubi's wrath. Before long, the demon landed upon the over brush of a tree with Gaara in hand; hanging him over the edge by his sash. With his now weakened and defeated state of mind, Gaara stared hopelessly into Kyuubi's unforgiving eyes.

"W... Why...? Why are you going so far? What is your purpose?", he asked in an almost pleading manner.

Through Kyuubi's weary state he gave one simple answer**, "Through a Debt of Honor... I made a promise**", he said before taking it on home with a mind blowing sock to the face; sending Gaara flying into the ground and tumbling about.

Ironically, the moment that the beaten Jinchuuriki had stopped, Kyuubi lost all feeling in his legs and fell off of the tree; colliding with the Earth face-first. Now lying on his back, Gaara used with little strength he had left to turn his head towards Kyuubi's direction; staring at his blankly.

_"A... promise?"_

Finding the difficulty to stand up VERY aggrivating, the tired demon cursed at how rotten things had become. He longed for his full power to return to him, but alas, he was stuck with what he had. Even if he were to recover in his current state, he would still only obtain half of his natural power. What pissed him off the most was that ever since Naruto peeled off half of the seal, half of his powers were stripped clean from his being. Once Naruto was summoned as the Kyuubi himself, he learned why that had happened, but for the moment he would let the gears turn at another time.

He had a solemn vow to keep...

_**"Huh?... W-Whats this? I... I can feel some of my energy returning to me... ... Perhaps... things haven't completely changed aferall", **_Kyuubi thought to himself before spontaneously regaining enough strength to stagger to his feet.

Though Gaara was staring straight at him, he was still completely blanked out with several self-reflecting thoughts. That is of course until a loud foot-step was heard in the distance. Snapping out of his trance, the red haired sand weilder was genuinely surprised to see his opponent standing. But... when he noticed that he was taking the direct path toward him, he suddenly became afraid...

very afraid.

"What? No! S... Stay away from me you _monster_!", he demanded with widened eyes.

HIs words fell on deaf ear however. Kyuubi continued his silent march; unleashing his naturally given waves of killer intent and frightening Gaara all the more.

**"Whats wrong, Pup?... You're afraid aren't you?... Good, then maybe this... will be fun afterall**", Kyuubi joked despite his almost pathetic state, **"Two birds with one stone; destroy this brat and fufill a promise... Simple and effective"**

"What promise?... What promise is so important, that a demon would be so compelled to see it through?", Gaara questioned with more confusion than ever.

Kyuubi stumbled a bit as he was still very weak from his struggle**, "Naruto... Uzumaki... Because of his sacrifice, I face you today. I have been spared because of a young warrior's honor and for that I'm fufilling a request made by him. On this day... I shall protect the ones he loves... from the one who threatens them, and to do that... I have defeated you... and I will kill you here and now", **he said with unchallenged conviction.

Gaara could almost not even believe his ears, "I-Impossible... You're a demon. How can you be so,,, Hell-bent on fufilling such a meaningless promise to a lesser being?", he questioned.

**"You little fool... I may be a demon out for blood... but I am an **_**honorable**_** demon... who just so happens to be out for blood", **Kyuubi stated with a weak smile.

With that, the demon on the prowl continued his staggering march toward Gaara, who was suddenly no longer staring at him, but the sky instead... pondering.

_"Love... ... ... Is that why he's so strong?... Is that why even after an untimely death, he still fights and triumphs?", _he thought to himself as he remembered how Kyuubi mentioned that if not for him, he wouldn't have even been there.

Suddenly Gaara realized that everything that had transpired up to this point was not the Youko's doing... but Naruto's alone.

_"To protect the ones that he-... Thats why he's so much stronger..."_

Still struggling to make it to his prey, Kyuubi's thoughts roamed about his mind; contemplating the future. His new place in history... and the new path that he would wove for himself. It was magnificent; he could already taste the fruits of Freedom and it was sweet. However... along this feeling came a certain sense of emptiness. It would be as much of a mystery to anyone else as much as it was to him, but his mind roamed back to a certain blonde knuckle-head.

With Naruto on the brain now, Kyuubi almost laughed at how fate has an unbreakable habit of kicking you in the balls with steel-toes. The child had demonstrated a great sense of honor and genuity that were WAY beyond his years, and although he would never admit it out loud, Naruto had earned a great deal of the demon's respect that day; not only for his sacrifice, but for his sense of honor.

_**"Hmm... Well, the boy is still alive but... inside me... as me. Wow, what a fucking concept", **_Kyuubi inwardly commented as he continued his path to finish Gaara, _**"Sasuke-teme and Sakura-bitch had better be gratful for this..."**_

Conveniantly enough, Kyuubi was shaken out of his thoughts by the voice of one of the very two people he mention.

"K... Kyuubi, right?", a youngs boy's voice sound from the demon's side.

Not even looking at him, Kyuubi stopped, **"What is it that you want, Uchiha?", **he snarked.

At first, Sasuke hesitated but steeled himself and spoke up, "You don't... have to do this", he said; catching Kyuubi's attention.

**"And just what are you implying, boy? That I should just walk off and let this peice of shit live? Do you honestly want to take that chance?", **Kyuubi questioned.

Though Sasuke was silent in his response, Kyuubi could tell that he was saying 'yes'.

"You don't have to fight anymore... We can take care of ourselves", Sasuke continued.

**"Oh is THAT how it is?!", **the demon unexpectedly snapped out, **"So even after a noble sacrifice of this magnitude, you would refuse him?! (huffs) In all actuality I have no idea what Naruto even saw in you idiots"**

"No!", Sakura jumped in, "Thats not how it is at all! It just that... there's no reason to fight anymore. The day is won"

Kyuubi scoffed, **"Oh really... Well, I'd have to say that if this boy comes after you idiots again, then it's on YOUR heads. So don't be like 'Oh we should have begged and pleaded for the great, wise and powerful Kyuubi to stay with us!', because I would laugh... and laugh"**, he said.

Both were silent. With nothing else to be gained or said, Kyuubi straightened his posture and closed his eyes to fully recompose himself. Once finished, he sighed.

**"Well whatever. If you guys are finally finished being a bothersome hinderance, then I'm going out to see the world again. I've see enough of Hi no Kuni for at LEAST another millenium", **Kyuubi said before turning around to walk away.

Though he was mildly surprised that he was free of any resistance, Kyuubi paid it no mind; he just walked away and looked forward to a future full of grand potential, and he had his former container to thank for it.

Of course, things weren't looking so bright for Sasuke and Sakura at that time. They had just lost a comrade and a friend and the only means of ever seeing even a trace of him again was walking away. For Sakura, it was the most excrutiating. She could feel her heart tearing out of her chest cavity as she watched the body that once belonged to her beloved, walk away from them. For all she knew, she would never be able to see any trace of Naruto ever again, and that thought was enough to once again send tears cascading down her face.

_**"Shannaro!!! What the Hell do you thing you're DOING?!?!?! Go after him!!!", **_Inner Sakura blurted out, _**"I don't **__**CARE**__** what you have to do, **__**DON**__**'T LET KYUUBI LEAVE!!!! He may be the only means of bringing Naruto back!!! GO AFTER HIM!!!!!!"**_

Normally, Sakura wouldn't be so willing to comply with her inner persona's demands, but the thought of losing our favorite ninja without ever having the chance to make up for what she had done, was absolutely detestable. So she ran... she ran after the demon much to her teammates' surprise.

"S-Sakura? What are you-...", Sasuke almost said before he was cut off by another shock to his system.

What the black-clad Uchiha saw then and there, would make it to the top ten list of things that surprised him today. Even Pakkun had to admit that the girl had lots of guts. First she actually slapped the greatest of the Bijuu in the face, and now this. Out of all of them though, Kyuubi suffered the greatest shock. His eyes were almost petruding out of their sockets when he felt what he felt, and because of his superb sense of smell, he was easily able to tell who was responsible.

**_"Oh Hell no. This bitch... is not... HUGGING MEEEEEE_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Kyuubi inwardly roared.

Yep... thats right. Sakura Haruno locked Kyuubi into a strong embrace; squeezing her arms around his and lightly sobbing into his back. It was bad enough the malevolent spirit had grown tired of Sakura's tears and sobs to begin with, but now that she was actually holding on to him, he felt as though a line was just crossed... and when you do something that stupid with the Kyuubi, terrible things happen.

**"Okay, Bitch... I'll give you exactly sixty seconds to explain your unforgivable actions... before I rip off your arms... and bash your brains out with them**!", the angered demon bellowed.

"Please...", Sakura whispered as a response, "Kyuubi... Please bring him back..."

Though Kyuubi was silent he was counting down.

Sakura tightened her embrace, making the demon all the madder, "I beg you... Please tell me that there's a way to bring my Naruto back to me...", she continued to plead.

Kyuubi retained his silence.

"Answer me... Please tell me that I can still see him... that I can still hear him... that I can still touch him... Please..."

Again... silence...

Sakura tightened her embrace, "Kyuubi... All I ask is to see my Naruto again. I never took the chance to tell him how much he means to me-"

**"You have thirty seconds**", Kyuubi warned.

Hearing those spiteful and heartlessly merciless words, Sakura's sobs became stronger and more vibrant.

"God, why do you hate me?... What have I done (sob) to make you hate me so much? All I want to do is to-"

**"To do what? To hold him?"**

"Y-Yes..."

**"To please him?"**

"Yes..."

**"Well you're ****TOO**** LATE! You had you're chance and you blew it all because of your stubborn cowardice**!", Kyuubi barked**, "Now let go of me!"**

Sakura could do all but comply with that demand, so she tightened her embrace, "No Kyuubi! I know that there's a way for Naruto to come back! Please! Even if its just for one MINUTE, I'd be more than happy just to see him again!", she cried harder.

**"Your time's running out**...", Kyuubi warned with darkened eyes.

"I LOVE HIM SO MUCH!!! I can't stand the thought of losing him before we ever had a chance together! Bring Naruto back! I'd do anything JUST to see him one last time if thats what it took!"

**"Juu..."**

Sakura was speechless. Even after spilling her guts to him, Kyuubi maintained his stern demeanor, and was being a heartless jackass to top it off. However, Sakura found it rather impossible to get angry because all this meant was that she would never see Naruto ever again. So she cried even harder. In fact her sobs became so strong that they rivaled those that she lamented during her childhood, but she couldn't help it; the thought of Naruto fading from her life was truly too much to bare.

To never hear his voice... To never see his wonderful smile that gave meaning to the day... The pink haired kunoichi was truly lost, and the only thing she could do now was cry.

**"Kyuu..."**

"Why, Kyuubi... I've done nothing to you...", Sakura wined as she continued to lament.

**"Hachi... Nana... Roku..."**

Now the situation seemed entirely hopless, and seeing the Kyuubi in action before only validated the possiblity of acting out on his threat. Afterall, he did fufill his forementioned promise; protecting Naruto's prescious people from Gaara... No one ever said anything about finishing the job himself. Despite the grizzly possibilities, Sakura's grip remained strong, much to blonde demon's anger.

**"Go... Yon..."**

"Kyuubi... You can't do this to me... not without telling me that there is a way. This is the first and last thing that I'd ever ask of-"

**"San... ..."**

"But... But you..."

**"Ni... ... ..."**

"Of course... you can't do this... Not if what you said was true"

**"... ... ... Ichi... ... ..."**

With the time expired, Kyuubi flung his arms outward; thus easily breaking Sakura's hold around him. In one foul swoop, the viscious demon whirled around and snatched Sakura by the collar before slamming her up against a tree. With a grunt of pain, the frightened and heavily saddened female stared into the eyes of the beast; blazing crimson meeting sorrowful emerald.

"Sakura!", Sasuke yelled before prepping himself to defend her.

Before he could do this, however, Pakkun stepped in front of him.

"What are doing?! I have to help-"

"Trust me Kid; it'll be the last thing you ever do. Just trust Sakura's judgement for now...", the little brown canine said.

**"Now then... Since you didn't give me a lagitement answer as to why you suddenly grew the kohonedes to hug ME(!!!), I'm going to slowly tear your arms off and... well... you know", **Kyuubi said with a sickening smile before lifting one of his arms to grasp Sakura's.

But... what was said after that... would change things.

"But you said that you and HONORABLE demon!!!", she yelled.

This, of course, stopped Kyuubi where he stood. His arm was only mere inches from her's. A part of him questioned why he had stopped, but the more dominant part of him knew the answer to that. Normally this wouldn't even faze him, but then he remembered that Sakura Haruno was Naruto's most prescious hunk of meat.

"If you are what you say you are, then you'll allow one last favor. Not for my sake... but for Naruto's..."

Kyuubi was silent, while at the same time stunned and pissed off.

"He allowed you to even be here, right? If thats true, than repay your debt and let me-... let him see me one last time, Kyuubi", Sakura demanded while inwardly begging and pleading that Kyuubi would comply.

**_"I don't... believe it... The bitch caught me in my own complex. She caught ME(!) in MY OWN complex!"_, **the demon inwardly cursed, **"Haruno... Can this boy truly mean that much to you?"**

Sakura's tears fell more forcefully, "Its not that... He... He means more to me than you know", she cried.

The last thing that Sakura realized was a mocking scoff from Kyuubi before her vision became distorded and blurred. It was a very... strange feeling. If was as though her mind had been ripped clean from her skull and thrown into the void of Oblivion. Her body suddenly lost all manner of feeling within it and her eyes dimmed out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by darkness. Although her senses were quite jarred, Sakura had deduced that she was in a sewer-like area. The scent that assaulted her senses was almost intolerable but at the same time, it was... very familiar, but her bearings were still shot so she couldn't tell.

_"Where... Where am I..."_

After standing in the same spot for a little while, Sakura's first instinct was to explore the strange place. The area was vast despite the narrow pathways only because of the multiple paths that could've been take. The weird thing was that it seemed as though she new where she was going; she just went where her heart told her to go. Upon weavnig throughout to sewer of darkness, the pink haired female was able to properly adjust her senses.

Doing so, her hearing was better and she could detect an indistinctive noise. Despite her confusing situation, Sakura pursued the noise out of curiousity. She really didn't understand why she was proceeding further into the chamber but she did anyway. Upon further travel, the lost kunoichi could almost perfectly make the sound out as snoring; it was light, smooth and rythmic.

Weaving in and out of the tunnels and what not, Sakura had final came across... The Cage. It was enormous. She could just gawk at the monumental size of it as she stared at it. Of course, this didn't realy last that long, seeing as how this was the source of the snoring. Now there were a lot of things that Sakura expected to see, mainly because of the fact that she had just witnessed a horrible death of the LAST person who deserved it.

But what she saw right before her eyes was far more than what she was expecting. With widened eyes, Sakura let out of delayed and desperate gasp. In front of the jade eyed Genin was a sleeping and formally orange clothed Shinobi know as Naruto Uzumaki. The gasp that she had previously released was enough to stir the slumbering boy before he slowly awoke. Seeing the waking boy more clearly, Sakura almost started to deny what her optical receptors were recieving... but it looked so real.

She slowly approached the blonde with widened eyes_, Is... Is it really you... Naruto_?", she asked herself.

The black clad Nin rose to a sitting position and groaned while rubbing his eyes. The first thing that he saw was the attention grabbing color of pink and of course, that casued him to sat the first things that came to his mind.

_"S...Sakura-chan...",_ he mumbled; still in a sleepy stuper before sighing, _"I must be dreaming..."_

Still walking up tp the dazed Naruto, Sakura finally noticed that he was actually on the opposite side of the bars that made the cage, meaning that he was trapped within. But somehow, none of that seemed to even matter. The pink hiared kunoichi's heart-rate rose dramatically as she drew ever closer to her beloved. The sight was magnificent; she could already feel his skin against ehr own.

_"N... Naruto...",_ she said before stopping right in front of the sleepy boy, _"Oh Naruto"_

Feeling a great weakness in her body, Sakura crashed to her knees as she stared hard into Naruto's eyes; making certain he was real. From any view point, it looked as though Naruto was about to say something but was immediately cut off when a soft hand quicky reached through the Cage's bars to touch his face. The contact of their skin was enough to send shivers down both of there spines, signifying that what was happening was as real as it could get.

_"You're... You're really here. This is real" _

The blonde impulsively rose his hand up and gently placed it upon Sakura's; feeling the warm skin wake him from his drowzy state. His eyes slightly widened when he remembered the current perdicament AND saw Sakura right in front of him.

_"Sakura-chan... You're okay. I'm-"_

_"No... Don't talk, Naruto... Let me feel it. Let me feel your breath"_

Sakura slowly ran her hand over the blonde boy's mouth and lavished in the feeling of his warm breath against it, causing her to smile with great happiness. The feeling of the overwelming joy that kept into her was so great that she began to shed tears.

_"Oh no... Please don't cry. I'm sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to make you upset"_

Sakura's teary eyes widened with sheer disbelief at what she was hearing.

_"I just wanted to be there for you... I'm sorry. Please forgive me"_

Hearing those words sent a ping through Sakura's heart. Not only had she'd been touched by Naruto's selfless attitude, but those were the EXACT same words that he mumbled in his sleep when he slept at the clinic after his fight with Neji. The female Genin's eyes squinted a little before choking bad a sob and further caressing Naruto's face and hair with both hands this time.

_"No... No Naruto. You have nothing to appologize for. You've done me no injustice"_

_"Then why are you crying?"_

At first, Sakura was silent as she gazed into Naruto's bottomless blue orbs.

_"Because... Because I... I was SUCH AN IDIOT!!! I'm crying because I realize how much of a selfish BITCH I was! I'm crying because I was so caught up in my meaningless crush that I never saw how much pain I'd caused you! I'm crying because I finally realize... how much you mean to me Naruto"_

Naruto continued to caress the soft hand touching his face_, "Sakura-chan..."_

Sakura's eyes shut tightly as she continued

_"Naruto I... I... ... ... I love you"_

The blonde's heart skipped a beat when he had heard those words escape Sakura's mouth and was almost inclined to deny the fact that he had heard any of it.

_"W...W-What? What did you say?"_

Finally feeling as though the weight of the worlds had been hoisted off of her shoulders, Sakura smiled blissfully with her tears still pouring down her face; whispering sobs of joy.

_"I love you, Naruto. I... I love you so much"_

_"You... Y-You love me? Really, you do, Sakura-chan?"_

As a response, Sakura strengthened her grip around Naruto's face and yanked him into a sudden liplock that shook everything that he was in one foul swoop. This kiss was still and quiet, but although niether of them moved, it was as magical as the first two that they shared. Naruto was happy enough, but Sakura... Sakura was in Heaven. After all that she had denied, after all of that she had thrown away long ago, she was finally able to seek redemption and fully embrace to roaring flames that reignited for Naruto. After a long and terrible bout of hopless angst and an unbarable tragedy...

Sakura finally understood what it truly meant to love another... and she loved Naruto Uzumaki.

After the session of pure bliss, the pink haired female pulled away from her love and stared into his eyes once again.

_"My God, Naruto... I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry I said all of those horrible things to you. I'm so sorry that I never acknowledged you for how wonderful you truly are. Do you... Do you... still love me, Naruto?"_

In immediate response, Naruto smiled before he did something that he hadn't done since their chilhood. He took Sakura by the cheek and kissed her forehead with warmth and passion. Once again, Sakura's eyes widened at this. It was almost the exact same reaction that she had when it happened the first time. When he pulled away, they both layed their foreheads to one another and stared deeply into each other's eyes.

_"Of course I still love you Sakura-chan..."_

Unbenounced to any of the two, the great Youko, Kyuubi had been carefully watching them the entire time; perfectly concieled within the darkness behind them both. He wasn't really sure what came over him that day. First, he protected a loathsome bitch like Sakura, then he granted her access to The Cage. Now he was reaching a clawed finger to the half-peeled seal on the damn thing as he continued to watch Naruto and Sakura.

**_"Alright, Kit... Don't say I never did anything for you..."_**

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Thats enough... I'm done", the utterly defeated Gaara mumbled.

His two siblings, Kankuro and Temari had arrived shortly before; ready to finish the Uchiha, who stood firm and ready to defend. But the red haired Jinchuuriki was truly finished. Enough was too much.

"Gaara...", they both mumbled back.

The only resonse was a totally zoned out Gaara staring into that sun, _"Love... ... Who knows, Naruto Uzumaki... Maybe some day... I_...", he thought to himself.

_"I never seen him like this_...", Temari thought before she and her puppet wielding brother took their younger sibling by either arm and gave their former opponents one final look.

Sure they all wondered why Sakura was pinned against a tree, but they shook it off and moved out.

"Temari... Kankuro... ... I'm sorry", Gaara mumbled again.

Those words brought on a shock to both of the Sand Nin's systems as they hopped through the tree on a course back home.

"... Don't worry about it...", Kankuro said.

------

Meanwhile...

As the time progressed during Kuro's mass meditation upon the summit of the enormous mountain, the surrounding became more and more foeboding. The clouds were now as black as the night and swirled not only within the sky, but around the mountain it's self. Slowly but surely, his powers were growing. The storm that was well on it's way had finally reached that area and was negatively affected by the rise in evil power; causing random bolts of lightening to ravage the skys above.

Nekoshi and Kitsune sat back and patiently watched their Sensei.

"Soon... Very, very soon", Kitsune said as she sat on the ground next to Nekoshi.

Nekoshi himself was far to too enchanted by the darkened scene. The horizon had been caked with a blood red color while the clouds themselves gave off the stentch of death.

"(Sigh)... Just like old times, eh?"

Suddenly, Kuro snapped out of his meditation and shot to his feet with an alarming look on his face. Seeing this, his faithful students rose to their feet as well; curious as to what brough on this reaction. But suddenly, they felt something rather odd, and before long, they both knew what had FINALLY happened.

"Hm... Hmhmhm... Hmmhmhrhrhrhr... Hrrehehehehe... Finally... It happened-Hehehehehehehe!"

"Um, Sensei? Are you-"

"FRUAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!YYYYEEEAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!! IT HAPPENED!!!! IT FINALLY HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!! MWWAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!!!!", Kuro bellowed with Evil glee.

* * *

**_There ya go. Hopefully I can get some more feedback. But I really have to say. I FINALLY GOTTEN TO THE BEST PART OF THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!! PLENTY OF NARXSAKU WILL FINALLY HAPPEN!!! I'm so excited now, because it's my FUCKING WINTER VACATION!!!!! Now I can concentrate a little more on this! Okay fella's you know the drill; I'll be waiting._**

**_Peace..._**

**_PS: If you guys wanna get into some interesting shit, then check my profile the SECOND your finished Reading and Reviewing. I think you'll be happy. _**


	34. Marking Territory

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_So I see that you all enjoyed the twists that keep coming. Good. Now we can get into some seriously much needed romance. Now then, I'm glad that I caught so much interaction with the poll that I set up in my profile AND glad that people actually take the time to read my author notes. Remember, they're not always about the Godly Wonderment of CHAOS!!!!!!!!!! Anyways, the People have SPOKEN!!!! I am now happy to introduce and thouroghly embrace... THE BEGGINING OF NARUXSAKUXINO!!!

* * *

_**

Chapter 34

* * *

**"Kit... ... ... Kit", **Kyuubi said in an attempt to wake the stirring boy, **"Wake up, useless"**

Naruto continued to stir and mumble incoherent words as he was slowly waking from his slumber.

Despite the lack of success to wake him up, Kyuubi actually found himself smiling at the boy, eventhough he was unbarably pissed minutes ago. Why was he pissed you ask? Well consider yourself in Kyuubi's fur for a while and think about how you would feel if a reputation that you have personally built for yourself had been utterly obliterated by an act of... dare I say it... selfless kindness.

_"Mmm... Five more minutes... No... ten more",_ Naruto mumbled before rolling over to lie on his side; facing away from the only thing seperating him and waking up.

Since Kyuubi was in no real hurry to go anywhere (not that he could anyway), he decided to just let Naruto sleep. Afterall, the young blonde deserved all the rest he could get after what he had been through. From there onward, the great Fox simply watched the boy sleep.

**_"Hn... Who'd of thought that things would have taken such a turn. What freaks me out more than anything though, is that I'm not even mad that I did what I did. Afterall, the little brat had earned it"_**

To Kyuubi's surprise, Naruto began to wake up a little earlier than expected. It took a little bit, but the black clad jinchuuriki was finally awake and slowly drinking in his surroundings.

_"Uuuugh... I'm... W-Where am I?... Oh, thats right... I'm in the cage"_

Naruto conversation with himself was cut short by a somewhat mocking chuckle. A bit startled by this, the blue eyed Genin shot to his feet and looked around but almost immediately stopped to look at The Cage. Now eventhough Naruto can be counted as an amazingly nonobservant nimbrod, he can also demonstrate unbelievable impulses of ingenuity and foresight. The fact that he noticed that he was on the completely other side of The Cage was a perfect example of this.

_"Wait a sec... What the Hell's goin' o-... Oh, thats right! Arigato, Kyuubi!"_

Kyuubi merely closed his eyes at that, **"Hmph. Whatever, Gaki... I was just returning a favor. And what have I told you about your meaningless 'thank you's'?"**

At this, Naruto only flashed his irresistable foxy grin and laughed. Afterwards he decided to have a few questions answered.

_"By the way, how long have I been out?"_

**"Since I replaced the seal. When that happened, not only was Haruno gone from this place, but your body lost its augmentations since I was no longer in control and along with, all of it's energy"**

_"I see... So, where's my body now?"_

**"Well, since you're currently out cold, you're body is resting in the infirmiry at your pathetic village... but..."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow_, "But what?"_

**"...But Konoha has been almost completely deselated."**

The blonde Shinobi launched to his feet in a daze of total shock_, "WHAT?! HOW?! WHEN?! WH-... ... Oh... thats right?"_

**"Hm? You knew?"**

Naruto walked over to the cage and nonchalantly leaned his back against it_, "I sure do. I remember everything that had transpired before my clones disappeared."_

**"Ah, I see... So you've learned a greater deal of the Kage Bushin technique, eh? Indeed, those little buggers can be quite useful in the department of information gathering. Too bad you couldn't really gain anything useful.**

_"Hai... I've figured it out during my fight with Neji. It proved VERY useful when he did that whole spinaroonie thing-a-majigger. Only downside is-"_

**"The massive headaches..."**

_"Huh? How did you know?"_

Kyuubi scoffed**, "You can't be serious. Your body became mine, remember? When I finally performed that jutsu, my mind was in a constant whirpool of throbs when it dispersed... ... It sucked"**

After that, a breif moment of silence came between the two sentiant beings. It was during this silence, however, that Naruto was able to reflect on one ver, ver, _very_ important fact... He was alive. That ver thought made him smile with genuine serenity. It was a feeling that he wasn't really used to, mainly because he had never experienced such releif in all of his cursed exsistence; the joy of being truly alive. At that moment, Naruto could recall a saying that he had simply took for granted until the moment that he felt Death's embrace.

You never know how good you have it until its gone...

For Naruto (and another pink haired bitch of importance), that saying was now worthy of being his new motto. The feeling of Death was so... empty and silence. As though the Darkness itself was breathing flames of deccay into your body. Having crossed over to the other side for a time, Naruto had made a conclusion that he would've never thought to even consider until the day he died. Which is pretty flippin' ironic seen as how it already happened.

_"Hm... Dying really isn't that bad. At least... not as bad as I thought of it_?", he thought to himself.

Though his mind was still (and possibly always will be) on the thoughts of Death, Naruto began to trail to a certain jade eyed kunoichi, wh, if he wasn't completely high on crack, devoldged and demonstrated her love for him. Love! Of all things that he expected to hear from Sakura Haruno, 'I love you' was DEFINATELY last on that list. But it wasn't as though her were trying to deny it. She said it... she ACTUALLY said that she loved him. She finally appologized and made everything better with a deliberate kiss.

To say that Naruto was the officially at peace with his soul was an understatement... ... serious, it was. The blonde Kitsune was so serene that he couldn't help but smile and lavish in the alien feeling that welled up inside of him.

_"I love you_...", He accidentally said out loud.

**"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"**

_"Huh?... Oh... Oh, God NO!! NOOO!!!!! Not YOU!!!!! I was talking about Sakura-chan!!!"_

**"Oh... You know, I never really understood what drove that female to be such a bitch"**

_"... Now that I think of it, I never really understood why you hated her so much"_

**"Whattdya mean hated?... I still can't stand that little bitch"**

at this, Naruto's eye twitched, _"How many times do I have to tell you to stop talking about her like that?! What the Hell is your problem anyway?"_

**"MY problem?! She's the bitch who should've grown up a long ass time ago instead of waiting until a certain someone died to do it! I can't believe you liked that little whore for so God damn long"**

_"Shut your hole! I love her, she's finally come around and thats that!"_

**"... ... ... It'll never last..."**

_"Oh really? And just what in the Hell makes you think that?"_

**"(huffs)... Because... she... is... a... B-...atch!"**

_"THAT IT!!!! When I wake up, I'm gonna double, no triple, no QUADRUPLE my serving of RAMEN today!"_

**"(GASPS)!!!! You wouldn't dare...**

_"Try me... 'cause you know I would"_

At this, Kyuubi fell silent in defeat. But in his mind, he declared war on his container, **"You win this round, Kit... You win this round..."**

_"By the way... since we're on the subject, why don't you give me an answer to my question?"_

**"What? What question?"**

_"Why do you hate Sakura-chan so much?"_

**"Oh that? Well look at it this way; the author of this story has to express his hatred for her _some_how. So why not through ME?!", **Kyuubi said with an overly enthusiastic grin on his face.

Naruto's own face slowly drooped down to a blank expression when he heard the utter nonsense that the youko had just said.

_"Kyuubi?..."_

**"What?"**

_"You're scarring me..."_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile, at the western sector of Konoha...

The ANBU that had previously investigated the ruthless slaughter of their people had regrouped after the fight for Konoha had died down. This time, however, there were but three of them seen as how the other two stayed with Anko. Once regrouped, the Scout ANBU of the group delivered the status report.

"The number of survivors to this travesty has been confirmed, Captain", he said with a hint of depression in his voice.

Not able to take anymore suspense, the Captain (can't remember her damn name) rushed the report, "Well?..."

"(Sigh)... We did manage to find one... and _only_ one, but she is in critical condition and her fate is uncertain", the ANBU stated.

"Name..."

"Unconfirmed. She was unconscious when we found her"

"Kuso... The sole survivor and she can't even tell us anything", the Captain cursed.

At this, the ANBU Scout hesitated, "Well... there _was_ something that she mumbled during her state of unconcsiousness", he said.

The Captain opened her ears and listened, "What was it...?"

"...Uzumaki Naruto..."

"The Captain's eyes widened behind her mask, "What? The Kyuubi Container? What does he have to do with-...", she cut herself off at mid-sentence.

The other two ANBU immediately caught wind of what she was implying and grimaced at the thought, "My God... You don't think that... in the remote possibility, he could actually being _helping_ that monster-"

"We can't assume anything at this time. But just to be on the safe side, we'll take him to Ibiki when everything blows over... and after Hokage-sama's-...", the captaine said; once again cutting herself off.

The other ANBU lowered their heads, but before long, a new order was given. And a very important one at that.

"Denka-san"

"Hai", responded the Tracker ANBU.

"You are to find Uzumaki Naruto and keep tabs on him until we can bring him in for questioning? Remain anonymous, is that clear?", the Captain sternly ordered.

"Of course...", the Tracker ANBU nodded before vanishing out of the fray.

With silence now looming over the two remaining ANBU, the captain was able to collect on her thoughts for a few moments, of course they were only plagued by the HORRIBLE memories of Konoha's darkest hour twenty years ago. With out realizing it, the Captain tightened her fists and sneered behind her mask.

_"Kuro... Even after all these years, you haunt us to this day. Evil Spawn"_

-

At Konoha Hospital...

Sakura was patiently awaiting Naruto's awakening as she sat next to his bed and watched him slumber peacefully; a smile embedded upon her features. Eventhough she and her team had arrived to a nearly destroyed village, Sakura was able to barely see past that everytime she looked at the unconscious Naruto. Once they had arrived to the village to begin with, it was a saddening vision to behold. Fire, smoke, bodies and other sights that would surely haunt them for some time.

But eventhough the urge to help out any and all who needed it, Team Seven (and Pakkun) knew that Naruto had to be treated, so they took the priority of their teammate first. Especially seen as how he saved their asses from doom. Which brings us to where we are now; Konoha hospital. Without really giving it much thought, Sasuke made his visit rather short. Mind you, it wasn't because he didn't want to see Naruto, it was just the plain and rather obvious fact that Sakura want to be alone with him.

So he willingly respected this silent wish and left...

_"Naruto... I swear when you wake up, things will be different from now on. I'll make life for you even sweeter. Watch...", _Sakura thought as she gazed upon Naruto's slumbering form with a blush on her face.

Of COURSE, it was at that moment that the door to that room was clicked open. Eventhough she didn't necessarily desire any company, Sakura was in no mood to debate the unwanted guest, but when she heard the person's voice she grew rather surprised.

"Sakura..."

The jade eyed female shot her gaze from Naruto and locked eye-contact with one Ino Yamanaka, who had just been filled in on what had happened (minus Kuro's rampage).

"I-Ino?", Sakura said.

For some reason, and this was not unoticed by Sakura, Ino wasn't able to keep deligant eye-contact with her friend for very long. Without really giving her time to ask why she wasn't able to do so, Ino filled Sakura in on the _big_ mystery.

"Sakura... Have you heard... about Hokage-sama?", she asked with an obvious hint of saddness in her voice.

With her expression slightly dimming out, Sakura smiled sadly, "Yeah... Kakashi-sensei told me about it", she responded solemnly.

"There will be an honoring ceromony later today... once everything has been cleared up", Ino continued before a very breif moment of silence filled the room.

Now when I said very breif I meant it. Mainly because Sakura had almost immediately noticed Ino's eyes staring directly at Naruto. And what's with the longing glimer in her eye, huh?

"_So_, Ino!", Sakura said almost a little too enthusiastically, "Do you have ant other messages for us?"

Never taking her eyes off of Naruto, Ino took a seat right next to her fellow sleeping blonde on the opposite side of him, "No... I was just curious, thats all", she said.

"Curious about what...", Sakura asked while still keeping a close eye on the turquoise eyed female.

"Curious as to what happened. When I woke up at the stadium, I had this horrible feeling in my heart. I couldn't breath, I couldn't feel my legs, I couldn't even think straight. When I saw that neither you nor Naruto were with me, I asked Kakashi-sensei what had happened and he told me that he sent you guys on a mission to look out for Sasuke-kun...", Ino said with worry still filling her eyes.

"And?"

"What happened, Sakura? Naruto was an absolute wreck when I saw him carried off here", the blonde said as she rememberd how torn and tattered Naruto was, "What happened to you guys?"

At this, Sakura lowered her head as the near inescapable memories of the tragic death of her beloved flooded the gates of her mind again. Catching this, Ino suddenly grew more and more worried, though she was greatful that both of them were alive.

"Sakura... Come on, what happened?", Ino irked on.

"Well... You see, its... complicated", Sakura struggled to begin as she struggled to make eye-contact, "Sasuke-kun and I had made it out without much injury at all, but... Naruto..."

"Tell me", Ino said a little more forcefully as her tears began to get wet, "What happened to him?"

Unable to look at her friend in the eyes anymore, Sakura averted her gaze down to Naruto, "He... He...", she studdered a little before a distict moaning sound was heard under them.

"Naruto?", they both said in unison.

After a few seconds that felt like an eternity for both girls, Naruto steadily opened his eyes. Once again feeling the well-missed rush of being alive, the blonde Genin unwittingly smiled. Not really caring to take in his surroundings, he rose to a sitting position with his smile never waining.

_"So... I'm actually back...", _he thought.

The next thing he realized were two slender arms wrapping around his shoulders. The scent that came with this feeling only made him smile even more. Not only had another A-ranked mission been completed, but the girl of his dreams actually confessed her love for him and now she was at his side oncwe again. To say that Naruto thought that things couldn't get any better would be somewhat of an understatement.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Oh, Naruto. Thank Kami-sama you're alright. You had us all worried", Sakura said before pulling away.

"How is everybody? Are they all okay? Where's Sasuke?", Naruto asked.

At this, Sakura's head lowered, "Sasuke-kun... left to get ready", she said.

"Ready?... Ready for what?", the blonde Genin asked.

When he recieved nothing but silence, Naruto suddenly got the picture, causing his smile to disappear at the rememberance, "Oh... Right. The Old man", he said.

At this, Ino jumped into the fray, "What? You knew?", she questioned.

Hearing that familiar voice, Naruto whirled his head to his other side and saw her, "Oi, Ino! How long have you been here? I didn't even notice you!", he said in a voice that showed how happy he was to see one of his newly made friends unharmed.

HEaring his words, however, Ino crossed her arms and gave Naruto... The Eye.

"... Thats a _joke_, right? What do you mean you didn't even notice me?", she questioned offensively.

Flashing his foxy grin, Naruto answered, "Ne, what do you _mean_ 'what do you mean'? I just didn't notice you there?", he said with his sparkling and surprisingly ignorant boyish charm.

Okay... Two things were made plainly obvious to Ino that day. One, she saw that Naruto had returned to his naturally happy old self. Second, and this was rather depressing, she noticed that his observance had probably vanished as much as his happiness returned. This logic, however, wasn't enough to keep her from growing angry at the fact that Naruto hadn't noticed her. Hell, she didn't even care why she was upset, but she was.

"Ooooh!", Ino griped before shooting to her feet and taking the one-way path to the exit of the room before slamming the door behind her.

With Naruto left in confusion; scratching his head, Sakura was actually smiling at this. For some odious reason, she viewed what had just happened to be some sort of... rejection. That'll teach the bitch to stare at _her_ man! But being who she was, she absolutely had to make sure that if this happened with anyone other girl, Naruto would be ready.

The blue eyed boy turning his head to Sakura, "Whats with her?", he asked before a pair of soft hands grasped the sides of his head his head.

"Stop talking... and focus on _this_", Sakura said before pulling him into yet another lingering kiss that simply melted his body into slime.

HOW CONVIENTIANT that it was that exact time that Ino re-entered the room to remind them both of the time the Funeral would start. The bleach-blonde kunoichi simply stood at the entrance of the door; staring at her best friend frenching Naruto. Out of everything she saw today, for some odd reason that sight was making her... making her... damn what's the word?... ... I can't quite put my finger on it... Mad?... No. Upset?... Hmm, thats not it either. Well, what ever in the fuck Ino was feeling, Sakura pulled away from Naruto and started deeply in his eyes.

This of course only made Ino crack/force a smile on her face.

"Hey (twitch) you love-birds (twitch-twitch). Just s-so you know (twitch), the Funeral is later (twitch) tonight...", Ino informed while struggling deathly hard to sound humble.

"Oh? Why thank you, Ino-dear. You can go now", Sakura said in a VERY obvious 'in your face, bitch!' type of fashion.

Easily catching the blunt end of this attitude, Ino's face was suddenly flushed with red. With only a huff of anger of which she was uncertain why she possessed, the blonde female stormed out of the hospital. I'm any of you good folks out there could tell that Sakura WANTED Ino to see her frenching Naruto.

The smirk on her face only proved it.

* * *

**_Alright, Ladies and non-ladies. I must appologize for my short chapter, but I feel the need to remind you that this Chapter is merely a... Catalyst of sorts. I hope that you guys will grant me your reviews and ideas. And normally I don't do this, but I would also like you're insight and bright ideas for this. Who knows, I might just use them. So with that being said, I bid you all farwell. _**

**_Oh... and Merry-fuckin'-Christmas, MWWAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!_**

**_Peace..._**


	35. The Storms of Both Worlds

**_Naruto _**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_Yo! Well I can see that a lote of you are rearing to go on this whole NaruxSakuxIno deal. Glad to hear it! Now I can begin the most ENTERTAINING part of this tale! I hope you folks are up for some lovely drama, 'cause I have been putting some serious thought into this one!!! On a side note, this also happens to be the part where the plot unfolds if you guys are still interested. _**

**_NOW LET'S GET ON WITH IT!!!!!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 35

* * *

_"Hey (twitch) you love-birds (twitch-twitch). Just s-so you know (twitch), the Funeral is later (twitch) tonight...", Ino informed while struggling deathly hard to sound humble._

_"Oh? Why thank you, Ino-dear. You can go now", Sakura said in a VERY obvious 'in your face, bitch!' type of fashion._

_Easily catching the blunt end of this attitude, Ino's face was suddenly flushed with red. With only a huff of anger of which she was uncertain why she possessed, the blonde female stormed out of the hospital. I'm any of you good folks out there could tell that Sakura WANTED Ino to see her frenching Naruto._

_The smirk on her face only proved it._

------

Later that Evening, at the Yamanaka House-hold...

A soaking wet Ino SLAMMED her bathroom-door shut as she emerged from her hour long shower; wearing nothing more than a small white towel. The blonde had actually considered that a long shower would help her sort out her thoughts and feeling about... what she had saw earlier that day and feel a little better about it, but she was WRONG!!! Oh sure, she was able to sort out her thoughts... but the more things made sense, the angrier she became. This, just like feeling helpless, was another thing that Ino hated to feel; genuine anger, real anger. It was as though a burning lump of coal settled within her heart.

Yuhari Yamanaka zipped down the hall to see what the comotion was all about. Normally she would deduce that _someone_ was really pissed off and would've simply carried on with her business, but after certain... events with a Monster, she easily decided that she could never be too careful, especially when her only daughter was at stake. Once the turquoise eyed women entered the fray, she was relieved to see no evil, blood-guzzling creep devouring her offspring, but was simaltaneously concerned as to why her door was slammed.

"Ino-"

"I HATE HER!!!"

Yurhari slightly flinched back at that sudden outburst. She had seen her daughter angry plenty of times before, but today was an especially recognizable carry-on. And considering what Ino had just said only seconds ago, the blonde mother couldn't help but smile.

"Why, Ino, whatever could be the problem?", Yuhari said with an all knowing look on her face.

With the voice of another coming into play, Ino was snapped out of her blind flash of rage before whipping her head to it's direction; immediately covering herself. But when she saw that it was her mother, she relaxed, yet retained her burning scowl.

"Oh... Hi Mom...", she greeted rather awkwardly.

Yuhari came closer to her daughter, "What is with all of the comotion, dear? You scared me half to death", she said without waining her smile in the slightest.

At this, Ino inwardly cursed herself for being so careless. If there was anything that she didn't really like, it was talking to her mother about her problems when hse was upset, and it pretty much showed on her face.

"What's wrong Ino?", Yuhari asked with a little more motherly affection.

-

Not too far from the Yamanaka's...

Sakura and the slightly bandaged Naruto were walking side by sid, making there way to a place that the pink haired female wasn't to pleased about. Both Genin were decked out in simple black attire as they were prepared for the Sandaime's funeral. With Naruto wearing a long-sleeve shirt with shin-high pants and Sakura wearing a simple long-sleeve short skirt, they approached ever-closer to their destination.

With her arms crossed and a scowl on her face, Sakura adressed Naruto once more, "Naruto... Do we _have_ to go through with this? I mean, its not like you did anything wrong", she said in a last ditch effort to stave away from this situation.

"No...", Naruto bluntly resonded, causing Sakura to frown a little deeper, "If I screwed up somehow, then I don't wanna have to feel like a heel by not doing anything about it"

At this, Sakura's scowl slowly faded, replaceing it with a slight smile of admiration_, "Dammit. Why does he have to be so... good?", _she inwardly questioned.

"Besides, I already told you that you didn't have to come along, ya know. I can just-"

"No!-I mean... (sigh)... I can handle it", Sakura cut in, "I guess it wouldn't be _so_ bad"

-

Back with the Yamanaka's...

Yuhari sat upon a chair within her dining room as she watched Ino, who was far too angry to sit down, carry on with her tale. So far the story that she was hearing was VERY entertaining. At first, Ino made it seem like she was in some major crisis, but so far all her story did, was plaster a grin on her mother's face. Call it heartless if you will, but Yuhari was lovin' this, especially since this was perfect grounds for one of those annoying parental life-lesson speeches.

"-And you know what ELSE?! SHE TOTALLY DID IT ON PURPOSE!!! Who the HECK does she think she IS?!?!", Ino griped with her eyes flashing with rage.

Yuhari leaned her chin upon her hand and stared knowingly at the spitting image of herself, "My, oh _my_. What an absolutely aweful thing to do", she said in playful, mock-agreement.

"You're tellin' me! It was like she was rubbing it in my FACE!!! The nerve of that... that-"

"So... Did he return the kiss?", the blonde woman interviened.

At this, Ino's mouth was left hung open. Those words immediately shut her up because of one simple reason; Naruto _had_ retuned that Akura's kiss. Even if it were a small return, she could tell that he enjoyed every moment of it. Her face reflected what she was feeling at that moment, so it was only natural that she frowned again at the thought of their kiss. Once she felt her own teeth clinch together, Ino's facial expression snapped with blatant surprise.

"W... What's wrong with me?", she asked herself more than anyone else.

Sensing this, Yuhari smiled even more, "You don't know, Ino? You're _jealous_...", she said in an overly joyous way, acting like everything was fine.

Ino's cheeks flushed with a dark red color at those words. "W-W-What?! Me?! Jealous?! Cha right! Like I'd be jealous of that big-headed, ungreatful, bug-eyed, little **TEMPTREEEEEEESS**!!!!!!!!!!!!!", she unwittingly howled while foaming at the mouth.

The contractions of Yuhari's lungs and stomach could no longer supress the reaction of joyful enthrollment; she finally started to laugh. Hearing this infuriating sound, the blonde kunoichi glared at her mother.

"And just WHAT... is so FUNNY?!?!?!", she yelled as her entire face was now turning a shade of red.

"Hehehehe! You're little cheeks are puffed out, you're turning red, your nostrals are flaring, you're hyperventalating, and screaming up a storm about a girl whom, need I mention, _you_ aided in her struggle for forgivness and love. Now that she finally has her man, I can't see what the big deal is if you're not jealous?", Yuhari pointed out.

Ino was now pacing furiously, "I'M NOT JEALOUS!! I just don't see why she had to rub it in my face like that! The LEAST she could've done was thank me for setting her straight! Instead she had to go and french him right in front of me and all _innocent_!!!", she griped.

"So you're saying that you didn't like seeing Sakura-chan kissing Naruto-kun?", the blonde mother questioned.

"No!... I mean, yes! Well-..."

"You loved watching ?"

"Of COURSE NOT! I-"

"Oh, then you'd much rather have Naruto-kun all for yourself so you could show Sakura-chan how ungreatful she is?"

"Yes!", Ino shouted before blinking twice at the thought of her mother's words, "NO!!!! Stop putting words in my mouth, Mom!"

Yuhari crossed her arms and legs, "Then why were you so upset?", she asked.

Ino stopped pacing, "Because I... I just-... I just was, okay?!", she yelled before turning her back to her mother and crossing her own arms in a huff.

At this, Yuhari could still only smile as she rose to her feet and approached her daughter from behind.

"Yeah, thaaaat... _and_ you're jealous", she presisted just before prodding her lower left side; gaining a ticklish reaction.

"Mom!! I am not!"

"Are to (poke)"

Ino reflexabley spin around to face her mother with her face grudgingly resisting the ticklish urge to laugh her ass off.

"Am NOT!!"

"(poke) Are to (poke)"

It wasn't long until Ino was unable to resist any longer, her back planted into the wall behind her as she slid to her bottom; at the compelete mercy of her mother's torture. After a few seconds, Yuhari ceased her torture and remained knelt before her daughter, who was trying to catch her breath.

"So, are you feeling better now?", she asled with an unwavering smirk.

Still having a slight case of the giggles, Ino struggled to reply but remained as stubborn as ever, "N-... N-No", she retorted with a smile that she couldn't wipe off of her face.

Knowing all to well that she successfully cheered her daughter up, regardless of what she just said, the satified woman began what she was best at.

"Ino... What did you feel when Sakura-chan said those horrible things to Naruto-kun back then?", she said; completely changing the subject.

Lucky for her, Ino easily fell for it, "I... I was sad... And... I was so angry... with Sakura. She had reason to say those things", she said with clinged fists.

"Okay... And you already took the action you thought was necassary to set her straight, right?"

"Of course! She deserved it! Especially since she was so STUPID about it! I mean, sure, Naruto can be annoying sometimes, but the fact that he treated her with so much respect that she didn't deserve, it just-... God, she deserved it"

"I see... And you talked to her about it more after..."

"Yeah"

"... And now she finally realizes how much he means to her"

Ino's facial expression became sad, "... Yeah...", she said.

Knowing her daughter better than anyone else, Yuhari waited until the situation itself sunk in. Within time, the blonde Genin's body and expression sunk completely.

"Why?... Why am I so sad? I... I should be happy for her, right?" she questioned with a growing feeling of doubt in her heart, "I... I... I don't know what to feel about this anymore"

Yuhari could feel herself growing a bit sad at her daughter's words and opted to cheer her up again.

"Listen Little One, you did the right thing by bringing those two together. In your own way, you put Sakura's needs before your own and becasue of that, you've brought her happiness. You should be proud", she reassured her daughter.

Ino winced at these words, "I know, I know! But... Its just that... I-"

"Don't know if its what you want anymore?"

The turqoise eyed Genin rose to her feet and stared down at her mother, "Did I really do the right thing Mom?", she questioned.

Yuhari rose to her feet as well, "Well that all depends, Ino; have you always felt this way about Naruto-kun?", she said.

Ino's cheeks once again reddened as she flinched back, "Wha-...?! What are you talking about? Naruto and I are just-... ...", she trailed off.

Mrs. Yamanaka smirked, "Just... _what_?", she irked.

The young girl inwardly winced before turning her head away, "Ah. Look Mom, can we just stop talking about this? I can deal with it, really. But I just need some time for the surprise to sink in, thats all", she tried to assure her mother.

Being as smart as she was, Yuhari would let this one slide for the time being. She placed a tender hand upon Ino's chin and lifted her face up to peer into her eyes.

"Of course, Hun. Just remember what I've told you, and don't worry", she said as she began stroking her hair to comfort her daughter, "In fact, the next time you see them, you should congratulate them for finding each other at last"

Ino's face slightly cringed with doubt but knew in her heart that her mother spoke the truth. She finally managed to crack a genuine smile as she made a decision.

"Okay...", she said before lunging forward in a surprising hug, "Thanks Mom!"

Yuhari returned the sudden embrace before pulling Ino off of her, "No problem, kiddo. Just go and get dressed before you catch a cold", she said.

The young blonde looked herself over and blushed at her absent-mindedness; she was still wearing nothing but a towel.

"Oh... 'Kay!", she enthiused before rushing off around the corner, down the hall and up the stairs to her room.

Now that she was by herself, Yuhari let a sigh escape her lungs, "To be young...", she said.

**(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK)**

The blonde woman whipped her head to the door and frowned. Why, you ask? Well it wasn't like she was surprised that someone would be knocking at her door but it _was_ the prospect of _who_ would be waiting behind it. With her previously made decision validated, Yuhari quickly ran to the couch and retrieved a well-hidden kunai knife from benieth the cution before proceeding to the door with extreme caution.

Reaching for her door-knob one hand, she kept her other one conceiled behind the door itself. Slowly turning the knob, she hesitated at first to fully compose herself. After a few seconds, she finally threw caution to the wind and opened the door, only to be met with two faces that surprised to say the least.

"Konichiwaa, Yamanka-san!", the energetic voice of Naruto called out.

Seeing such a refreshing face again, Yuhari carefully stashed the kunai away and greeted the young jinchuuriki.

"Naruto-kun! Konichiwaa!", she returned the greeting when she finally noticed a frowning and cross-armed Sakura, "Whats wrong, Sakura-chan?"

Finally realizing that they weren't walking anymore, Sakura straightened herself out and smiled with a greeting of her greeting, "Oh. Hi, Mom", she said.

At this, Naruto whipped his head to Sakura's direction with a HIGHLY comical expression on his face, "Wha-???????", he said before flipping his sight upon Yuhari to see if he could even catch a resemblence.

Both females chuckled at this before Sakura answered, "I'll explain later", she said with a warm smile.

"Hmhm. So what brings you two here, unless you're here to pick up Ino or something", Yuhari said.

Naruto lightly shook his head, "No... Actually, we're here so I can _talk_ to Ino. I wanna make sure she's alright", he informed.

_"Hmm... I guess Naruto-kun caught the vibe...", _Yuhari thought before smiling, "Okay then. Well she's getting dressed right no-"

"Mom!"

All eyes were directed back inside the house at the sound of the voice. What was seen afterwards, would haunt Naruto and Sakura for the rest of their natural born lives.

"Have you seen my hair-band? I've been looking all over the place for it and I can't... ... Naruto? Sakura? What are you doing he-", she asked rather absent-mindedly.

Yuhari grimaced before she cleared her throat and motioned what was wrong with this picture to Ino. Having a spot of trouble getting the message, Ino unconsciously shifted a glance toward their guests, whom she was inwardly questioning the purpose of their being there. It wasn't long before sh saw the looks on both of their faces that she became somewhat self-conscious.

Nearly all of Sakura's face was scrunged upto her forehead with her eyes flashing with spite and her mouth hanging off of her skull. While Naruto... well... his eyes were protruding out of their sockets and his fingers where curled in front of him. After a full TWO minutes of this scene, Ino finally wrapped her arms around herself and screamed with embarassment, right as Naruto was being launched into the distance behind him by a powerful geizer of his own red nostral fluids; colliding with several trash-cans.

"Mom!!!! Why didn't you TELL me they would be here?!?!?!", Ino griped trying in vein to cover her already exopsed unmentionables.

Before Yuhari could responde, she heard what sounded like furious hyperventailation. She turned around and saw Sakura's nostrals flairing with anger as she glared atomic explosions at her blond counterpart.

"You... did that... ON PURPOSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Sakura yelled with her fists clinged to a nearly skin pearcing pitch.

Keeping her towel upon her glistening body, Ino returned Sakura's glare, "Oh GET over yourself! Maybe you should have called or something before darkening our door-step with your shit!", she yelled.

(Yuhari's eye twitches)

"Go to Hell you SLUT!!! You're just _jealous_ because I have someone to call my own now!!!"

(Yuhari's forehead creases up)

"You THANKLESS little-... IF IT WASN'T FOR ME, YOU'D BE ALL OVER SASUKE-KUN RIGHT NOW!!! SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!"

(Yuhari's lips purse together)

"Well, how about tryin' to find your own man instead of trying to seduce MY NARUTO!!!!"

"Don't even START with that! Did it ever cross your warped mind that MAYBE he's interested in OTHER PEOPLE TOO?!?!?!"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM YOU PATHETIC CONCUBINE!!!!!!!"

"WELL IF YOU'RE SO DETERMINED, THEN GO AHEAD AND MAKE ME!!!!!!!"

No longer able to take any more, Sakura charged into the house and toward the blonde, "Ino-PIIIIIIIIIG!!!!!!!!", she roared.

Not even minding to her towel any longer, Ino returned the pink haired female's charge with equal ferocity, "BILLBOARD BROOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!", she hollered.

Okay... there were few things that Yuhari absolutely forbid. She was a fairly well-rounded person who always sought to be fair in the best way she could. She was naturally very tolerant and care-free when those particular traits were respected and up-held. But today her two 'daughters' had made one SERIOUS mistake.

"**_THAT'S ENOUGH_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Without warning and with ligthening-quick reflexes, Yuhari zipped in between the two before their collision. She then slapped a strong grip upon Sakura's wrist then quickly swatted Ino's head to the ground. Right afterwards, Yuhari guided the shocked Sakura passed her and right over the downed Ino; sending her colliding into the backside of the living room couch, where she was left hanging and folded over.

Marching herself to the right position between the two, Yuhari undid and slipped off her belt in a flash; making doubley sure that the metal buckle was out before she spin it twice and **THWACKED**(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Sakura's defenseless ass; causing her legs to curl and her entire upper body to launch into the air.

"AIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!", Sakura shreiked with tears in her eyes.

Yuhari's unimaginable wrath was instantly redirected to Ino before she repeated this Godless action to her but only in an upward motion. I swear... a kid shouldn't have to be subjected to that kind of thing. With both girls now crying and rubbing their sore bottoms, the turquoise eyed mother redid her belt before taking Sakura by the back collar and throwing her by Ino's side.

"No profanity in MY house! Now both of you; Corner!!"

"But-"

"_**NOW**_!!!!!!!!!!"

With one final burst of terror, the two young Genin jumped to their feet and dashed to their ordered destination. Now alone to collect herself, Yuhari noticed her door still open before she approached it to shut it. But when she saw a still unconscious Naruto in the distance, sprawled among ton of garbage with a nose bleed stain, she managed smiled again before sighing.

"Yep... To be young...", she said before going to aid our favorite blonde.

------

Meanwhile...

"Nekoshi, I'm starting to get worried. Sensei has been at this for way too long", Kitsune whispered to her comrade.

"Stop worrying so much. You know just as well as I do how long this takes. Especially because of how long he's been... _incarcerated_", Nekoshi quietly responded.

It was true... Even after all of this time, Kuro, remained on his feet after his previous outburst, was still only in the first stage of his ritual. The progress that he was making was starting to become a little tedious to his students... either that, or they were just getting bored out of their skin. This, however, did not save them from the comdemption of watching and waiting. Unbenounced to them, Kuro could have ended this session hours ago if he wanted, but the truth was, he wasn't entirely sure whether or not Sarutobi; one of the ONLY LIVING CREATURES ON THIS PLANET to provide him a healthy challenge back in the day, was truly dead.

Plus, most of his focus was directed toward Konoha as he sensed what seemed to be a massive gathering. After a few more minutes of meditation... Kuro finally opened his eyes and smile with evil afrimation and glowing red eyes filled with malice and bloodlust.

"Farewell, Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi; my admirable... adversary. Rest in peice. Hrhrhrhrhrhrrrrr", he chuckled .

At this, Nekoshi and Kitsune turned from their sight-seeing and to their teacher. However, right as they prepared to question the matter, they felt an MASSIVE rush of power surge through the area and along with it, the constant flashes of red and black chakra shooting off of Kuro.

"Nnnrrrrrgh! Grrraarrgh! MrrrrEEERRRRGH!!! GRRRARRAGHRRR-NYRRRRAAA**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Gradually, the entire mountain and a massive portion of the surrounding land further darkened and dulled out in contrast as Kuro lamented his terrible roars. At this, Nekoshi and Kitsune smiled evilly.

_Kistune: The rise to power as begun! _

_Nekoshi: Soon, we will FINALLY witness his true rebirth!_

The Evil Kuro continued his strenuous roars and grunts of effort as his chakra levels ascended to long-forgotten heights; flashes of powerful red and black further discoloring the land.

_Kitsune and Nekoshi: Now we'll know for certain if he is as strong as before_

The swirling clouds above steadily picked up in circular speed; cracking a small red opening in the dead center of it all. An ominous sahde of bloody light shined down upon Kuro as the roaring flames of darkness from within, consumed him with well-missed power. His glowing eyes illuminated and his roars became more feirce and demonic. His arms drooped to their sides as the power smashed unto him; quaking the heavans with his cries of fury.

Seeing their surroundings becoming more and more distorted, Kuro two students became a little... concerned, and for obvious reasons. They had already figured out why he wished to take the risk of performing the ritual during a storm, knowing full damn well that the demonic power would negatively influence the forces of Nature and destroy his body all together, but thats exactly why they did not question it; like this, he could use this chaos as a beacon, to send one very important message to the country that damned him to that abomadably Hellish prison...

Kuro was back.

_Nekoshi: Still, if he hadn't have decided to it like this, then things would be a lot quieter... Oh well_

At thoughts were brushed aside by a sudden and MONUMENTAL burst of several white lights. But these were not ordinary lights. No... these were the crying and tortured souls of the THOUSANDS of men, women and children that he had devoured over the course of the last month or so. The echoing laments of the scattered spectors, meshed with Kuro's dominant roars gave the surrounding enviorment a haunting forebode.

(Calm evil chorus plays)

Kitsune whipped her head to her left and set her sights upon a small mound of stone wear she had placed the mysterious seal. The relic started to glow red and with it, as did the swiling spirits of Kuro's victims. Growing silent for a short time, the monstrous man aminated a black, transparent sphere of of energy, signifying that his powers were starting to peak.

"Hmm...", Kitsune hummed to herself in a worried fashion before snaking her hand to Nekoshi and held it tight.

Nekoshi could see that his lover was REALLY concerned for the well-being of them all. At this, he smiled gratefully, but was torn from that moment when Kuro began to roar with even MORE fury than before. The thousands of spectors that swam through the air suddenly stopped in place before, one by one, they all converged unto Kuro's dark sphere in an irratic pattern; sending sharp sensations of agony througout his body as he slowly ascended to the air.

After what seemed like an eternity of suffering, the last soul meshed into the demonic man's being before he was suddenly swallowed by a red oval-shaped sphere that was utterly brilliant in light and definition; further distording the already. The bolts of lightening that had ravaged the skys before, were now at an uproar; striking the Earth below while still illuminating the blackened skys.

To his faithful students, Kuro's complete rebirth will surely unleash the wrath of Hell...

upon his enemies.

* * *

**_BWAAAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! So tell me... ARE YOU AFRAID?!?!?!?!?! You SHOULD be, because the Drama of Love and the Terror of Might can do that to a person! HAH! I hope that you guys can use your imaginations well, 'casue here's where everything starts to get delisiously complicated and ADDICTING AS ALL FUCK!!!!!_**

**_Peace._**


	36. Ascention Complete

**_Naruto _**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_Alright people. I think that there may be a little bit of doubt in the purpose of Kuro. Let me start by saying this; I know that he seems VERY uber-powerful and in the cold hard truth... he is, rest assured he is not invincible, although I can see where a few points could leave you sceptical about the ordeal. In fact, the story behind him is going to be down-played so that it is revieled peice by peice. That way I can still focus alot more on the irresistable drama, romance and angst of two blondes and a pink thing._**

**_All that aside, we last left our heroes on the verdge of adversity, with Naruto layed out by the heavanly veiw of Ino's highly exposed body, while the Ominous Kuro himself was finally comencing his rise to power. So tell me; from what you read about that so far, do you think that he can truly be stopped? Is there any force on the planet strong enough to take down this mighty foe?_**

**_Prepare yourselves, folks... because we're about to find out!_**

**_PS: my ending Author Note will have a mucho impotante statement. Be sure you read it, and son't worry, its nothing horrible or anything like that._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 36

* * *

Konoha... 

The skys from the previous drizzle they had, had cleared up minutes ago. The funeral of the Sandaime Hokage had loomed a blanket of silence upon the saddened and still destroyed village. Though each individual was handling it differently, that did not stop them from slowly rebulding their home. Tragedy or not, the people of Konohagakure would not settle for a dececrated village, so they began to rebuild in the hopes of a brighter future. But for right now...

we will guide our attention to a certain young pair at Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto and Sakura, still dressed in there black clothing, enjoyed a couple of bowls of the largely misunderstood gift to the world. Now that certain things have been established, both officially and silently, this is moment is what Sakura would have absolutely refused if nothing happened between them... a date. Though it was a realitively cheap date (understandably), Sakura did not care. She was happy enough to just be in Naruto's company, especially because of her doing the right thing and setting things straight once and for all. She was happy with him.

Bu what surprised her, Teuchi and Ayame the most was the fact that Naruto had still retained his table manners; blowing on his ramen before steadily taking it into his mouth opposed to the mindless neandratholic gordging of it before. It was truly a pleasant surprise that made dining with him a lot more enjoyable and a lot less embarrasing, Sakura noted. Not that she had ever eatten with him previously, but seeing him eat for the first time tighed her stomach in knocks.

Anyway, after another serving of her chicken and beef flavored ramen, Sakura's mind began to wander. She had a bit of guilt running through her heart at the thought of eating and having a good time with her favorite blonde while everyone else was working their tails off to rebuild their destroyed village. The pink haired Genin ceased her meal for a time and turned her head to Naruto.

"Naruto? Is this alright", she questioned with doubt in her voice.

The blonde swallowed another delectable serving of his ramen before took a careful look at his date.

"Hm? Is what alright, Sakura-chan?", he asked.

"Is it alright for us to be here enjoying ourselves while we let everyone else help to rebuild the village? I feel kinda lazy", she said with a slight blush.

Naruto smiled, "Say what? You didn't really think that we were just gonna sit back and watch them did you? No, this is just a reward for how we did on the mission... and a just punishment for a certain smart-ass", he said before looking down at his stomach.

**_Kyuubi: Watch it, Brat..._**

Smiling at Naruto's comment while also raising an eyebrow to that last part, Sakura nodded with affirmation.

"But of course...", Naruto began again, gaining a curious look from Sakura, "We'll also have to start training very soon."

At this, the pink haired Genin's head tilted.

Catching wind of this, Naruto breifly explained, "Yeah, I mean think about it; aside from Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei hasn't really focused on all of us equally", he saud with a bit of anger.

Sakura took another small bite of her ramen before responding, "Hmm... You have a point. I mean, I really don't even _remember_ the last time he taught me anything. In fact, when was the last time we ever trained as a team?", she questioned while growing more and more depressed because of the lack of companionship that she was finally starting to see.

"Thats my point exactly", Naruto began before taking another delectable serving of Ramen, "But the blame isn't Kakashi-sensei's alone to bare. For a while now, Sasuke and I have been getting stronger and stronger, and I have to admit I was being rather selfish at the time. I was so focused on getting stronger that I didn't even consider helping you out. Not that Sasuke and Sensei were any better but... still"

Sakura smiled warmly at Naruto's natural kindess and concern, "Oh Naruto. You worry too much, but you couldn't be more right. In fact, once we're done with our food, lets help out around the village a bit and then later tonight we can train until we-...", she was saying until she cut herself off.

What she noticed at that moment was the face of the VERY troubled blonde beside her. It seemed as though his mood had made a full 180 turn, instantly replacing it with a disturbed and highly vexed expression. Whats more is that the grip of his fingers around his chop-sticks became so great that they snapped them in half.

"Naruto?... Whats the mat-"

"Can't you feel it?", he asked suddenly.

Sakura noticed Naruto starting to tremble as his brow furrowed, "Feel what? What are you talking about? Whats wrong?", she asked constantly.

Not even able to respond at this point, the blonde Jinchuuriki's trembling steadily became more feirce as his eyes began to widen in disbelief and notable fear. At this, Sakura lifted her hand to her mouth in worry.

_"W... Whats wrong with him... He looks so... so scared_", she thought as she stared on at the frightened blonde next to her.

Suddenly, before they knew it, Sasuke of all people (also garbed in his black funeral attire) came into the fray, panting for breath as an indication that he had been rushing.

"S-Sasuke-kun?", Sakura said.

"Both of you... follow me. There's something you might want to see", Sasuke said with a serious demeanor.

Sakura was now confused beyond all fuckable reasons. Just what in the blazing Hell could POSSIBLY be so fantastic that it caused everyone she knew to go totally insane?! She simply couldn't understand it, but what she did note was that Sasuke had nearly the same facial expression that Naruto did, minus that naturally branded facial indifference that he has... punk... Looking directly at his friend, the raven haired Uchiha nodded to Naruto, whom returned this gesture in agreement.

"Okay. Come on Sakura-chan!", the blue eyed Genin exclaimed before dropping the exact amount of money needed to pay for both meals, and jumping off of his stool.

Now ready to go, Sasuke and Naruto wasted no time as they dashed off in a seemingly random direction, leaving a baffled Sakura behind.

"N-Naruto?! Sasuke-kun?! Wait for me!", she yelled before bursting from her own seat and dashing after her comrades.

Once she managed to catch up to them, she maintained her place in between them both, heavily questioning what had brought on this sudden rush.

"Will one of you you tell me whats going on?! Why are you acting so crazy?!", Sakura questioned.

Sasuke turned a curious eye to his teammate, _"So she can't even feel it yet..."-_"Its better if I just show you. Lets go!", he shouted before kicking his speed into overdrive, taking to the rooftops to travel faster; both of his comrades mimicking the action.

After a few more seconds of traveling, Sakura had just came to the realization that her question was far from even answered, but when she turned to Naruto for even a slightest hint, she was met with a most unusual sight. Dashing upon the rooftops with them was Team 8, all harboring the same troubled expressions (of course you really couldn't tell when it came to Shino). What worried Sakura a little more was the fact that Hinata had her Byakugan activated and Akamaru yelping like crazy with Kiba trying to comfort him.

"Y-You guys? What are you all doing here?", Sakura asked.

Kiba turned to the pink haired kunoichi, "You mean you can't sense that?", he said.

Sakura was now getting a bit frustrated, "Sense _what_?! What is the flippin' situation here?!", she huffed with frustration.

_"Thats exactly what we're trying to find out_...", came the familiar voice of Tenten from the other side of Team 7.

Sakura turned her head to that direction and saw Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji all rushing to a seemingly similar destination, though none of them had a clue what they would find if anything. With Team 7 leading the way, the entire Rookie 9 (and team Gai with no Lee) were now rushing together to find the source of their troubled demeanor... well, Sakura was still in the dark... and that alone was pissing her off. Even Ino looked like she was about to puke.

Knowing full damn well that the Hyuuga's in that group could easily see what he saw before he beckoned the rest of his team, Sasuke activated his Sharingan out of pure and unitentional reflex as the feeling that he was experiencing became five times more intense.

_"What in the Hell? Has everyone on the planet suddenly gone insane_?", Sakura inwardly questioned.

Ironically... it was after that exact thought, that the jade eyed Haruno was suddenly smashed with a horrible, HORRIBLE, gut-wrenching feeling. Within no time at all, Sakura's head started pounding as the very foundation of her body and psyche were shaken heavily. Her body felt as though it were scewered with thousands upon thousands of burning needles, therefore numbing her almost completely. If she hadn't been trained as a Shinobi, she would've tripped and fell on her face because of this.

"Oh...", she whispered through horrible trembles, "_Now_ I can feel it..."

With that, all of the Genin continued their haul to the source of this maddening feeling; all of them mytseriously drawn to it like moths to a flame. Before too long they were all stationed upon the Hokage Monument where they were fronted with a very... unsettling sight. Before the Rookie 9 was a blackened horizon. Though the skys were clear and sunny on their end, the area which they all gandered upon was caked with darkness. The sight alone was bad enough, but the feeling that came along with it was absolutely indescribable.

All of them were trembling. Even Neji couldn't resist the affects of this incomprehencable feeling but that didn't stop him from using his Byakugan to zoom his vison further toward that direction to locate any kind of source. Hinata was also attempting the same action, and with two Hyuuga's on the job, the task would've been easy to complete, right?... Right??

"What do you see Neji?", a visibly shaken Tenten asked.

Since he was concentrating incredibly hard to accomplish what he was trying to do, Neji wasn't able to respond right away. However, after roughly a minute, he stopped at the fruitless attempt.

"I cannot locate the source... It is too far away", he said.

Hearing this, Kiba turned his attention to Hinata, "Nothin', huh? What about you Hinata?", he asked while still trying to sooth yelping Akamura.

After a while more, the young Hyuuga gave up as well, "Nothing. I can't see anything from this distance", she said rather disappointedly.

At this, Shikamaru's eyes narrowed_, "Man... not even those two can tell whats causing this? This doesn't make any logical sense. What could possibly cause all of us to sense something like this from such a distance?... (sigh) Nevermind... something tells me that finding out would be the last thing I'd want to do_", he thought to himself.

As they stared curiously at the ominous darkness ahead, a sudden burst of wind picked up; strong and unwavering. In fact, it almost knocked several of the Genin on their asses but they all retained their footing as they became even more baffled as to what was causing these peculiar phenomena. Neither of them were entirely too certain as to why they examined what they were seeing, seen as how fruitless it was, but that didn't really mean much, so they remained where they were.

Unbenounced to the rest of them though, Naruto was the one who was effected by this the most. His breathing was starting to become irregular and his body was steadily loosing feeling and strength.

_"This... This evil feeling-Its... Its the same as from..."-_"GAH!!!", he grunted before falling to one of his knees.

Catching this immediately, Sakura knelt beside her boy, "Naruto? Are you alright?", she asked with her voice full of concern.

Panting for a short while, Naruto seemed to compose himself long enough to bare a smile, "Yeah... Yeah I'm good-GRAHL!", he grunted again as his stomach suddenly felt as though it were on fire.

Sakura's eyes narrowed with doubt and worry, "No you're not! Whats wrong?", she asked again.

This time he knew that there was no hiding behind his pattened mask of easiness; the feeling of encroaching forebode was too great.

_"If only I knew, Sakura-chan... ... If only I knew"_

**(A/N- By the way, all of them are still wearing their funeral clothing)**

------

Meanwhile...

(Radical Destructive music plays)

The black clouds above were now completely blotting out the brightness within the sky. Not a single beam of sunlight was present any longer as the clouds rotated around to atmospere. The constant roars of thunder echoed throughout the land as the lightening bolts had now become much larger in size and more fightening in power. As one of the bolts of Chaos struck and practically electrufied the enormous mountain, the roars of thunder became more feirce, as did the radical winds that savagley tore through the forest.

Upon the mountain,s summit, Nekoshi and Kitune had to sheild themselves and focus a great deal of their chakra to their lower limbs to keep from being blown away, seen as how they were at the heart of this dreadful storm; peering above them at the brilliant and electifying red oval of pure spiritual energy. Small but numerous lots of debree and rubble was being sucked and converged unto that very spot.

To both of the Shinobi, this was as frightening as it was exilerating... and thats saying a LOT! The Evil energy was so incredibly terrible that it was virtually impossible to appraoch it without sustaining some damage. The fact that they were so close to begin with, was already taking it's tole upon them enough as it was, so approaching it any more than that was completely out of the question.

_"Yes... Kuro-sensei's final ascention is at last at hand. Soon he will become the greatest power once again", _Nekoshi thought to himself.

Kitsune, though simaltaneously terrified, was smiling excitedly at all of the carnage and felt more and more at home.

_"At last, things are beggining to truly fall into place. With Sandaime-sama's death, Sensei can have all of the fun he wishes until the Godaime is officially enstated. And soon... very soon we shall aid him in his quest to make his dark dreams of bloody revenge and blazing conquest... a reality",_ she thought.

The thoughts and fantasies of what the future may hold, roamed about both of their minds as they watched their teachers ascention. The orb of power started to grow in size, thus sending circular waves of energy outward. However, the sight seeing had to be put on hold for one very important reason. What is this reason, you ask?

"(GASP)!!!!!!!! Oh... my... **GOD**!!!!!!", Nekoshi shouted as his attention was averted to the mysterious seal.

What both shinobi saw right then and there, sent their heartrates through the roofs... The seal was cracking.

Seeing this as well, Kitsune's eyes widened as she immediately became desperate, "YOU HAVE TO STOP IT SENSEI!!!!!!! YOU'LL BREAK THE SEAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrilled.

Unfortunately, the only response she was given was the haunting sight of the flickering shadow of a winged creature within the giant orb of power.

"Dear Lord... Its happening _again_!!!!!", Kitsune cried out.

"No... NO! We CAN'T let it! NOT again!!!", Nekoshi yelled before taking hold of his comrade's shoulders, "Kitsune! No matter WHAT it takes, we have to remove the seal and stop the ritual!"

"B-But its too early! Our plans could be ruined!"

"Its worth the risk! If we let that thing run loose again, we may NEVER be able to stop it! REMOVE THE SEAL!!!", Nekoshi commanded.

At this, Kitsune hesitated, but at the same time she also knew that hesitation could bring them both to a grizzly end... just like so many others before them. Biting down on her lower lip, Kitsune steeled her will and dashed off past the massive red orb of demonic power to reach the seal with Nekoshi watching her back. She managed to make it to the seal without sustaining too much damage, but when her hands made contact with the glowing relic, her body was savagely electrocuted.

The female shinobi let out a heart-wreching scream of pure agony as the oceans of horrible demonic life force seeped into her pours, causing her pain that she had only imagined. But she remained strong and adamant as she continued her painful laments.

"KITSUNE!!!"

Nekoshi's shouts fell upon deaf ears as Kitsune continued her effort to remove the seal. However, things weren't going accoding to plan, mainly due to the fact that the seal was still cracking and looked as though it would shatter at any given moment. Seeing this, Nekoshi panicked for the first time in decades before he rushed to his lovers side and shared her agony as he too grabbed hold of the mysterious seal.

Feeling Nekoshi's hands upon her own, Kitsune's eyes shot open and peered upon his.

"PULL!!! PULL, GOD DAMMIT!!!! **PULL**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", he roared before hoisting his strength to great levels.

Mimicking this action, both shinobi gave one final howl of sheer effort before RIPPING the seal off of its stone mound. As a response to this, the flickering shadow of the winged demon let out a terrible roar of fury, thus fading within the light of the massive orb. Because of the ordeal, Kitsune lost consciousness with the seal in her arms but was caught by her comrade before she hit the ground. Craddling her within his arms, Nekoshi snapped his attention back to the source of all of this Hell as irregularly shaped waves of energy expanded outward and aminated off of the mountain itself.

Within time, a golden bright light slowly illuminated the entire area within a two mile radius as hundreds of tiny sparks began to converdge unto the brilliant orb.

------

Back at Konoha...

The Genin remained in their exact same spots as they peered upon the black horizon; each of them with their own individual thoughts. Thoughts of what any of this meant and how it would affect them. Of course, much of these thoughts were based around fear; the fear of not knowing. Uncertain of what who befall the village. All of these thoughts were brought on because of the increasingly evil aura that pleagued the air.

However, neither of them were able to reflect on this any further due to a certain comotion from behind them. These noises sounded like the distressed ramblings of the villagers. The all turned around to see what the noise was about, but when they did, they witnessed something incedibly out of place. Fog... thick and omenously unsettling fog. Though the skys were perfectly sunny and bright, this mysterious fog was encroaching the ground, almost completely suffocating everything that _wasn't_ the sky.

Within a very short time, Konoha and everything around it was shrouded within this thick fog. But because all of the Genin were stationed upon the Monument, they were untouched by the fog but were still very much baffled by it. What amazed them even more was the fact that the fog continued to grow and expand past Konoha, as far as their eyes could see, even. As their vision was trailed back to the front of them, they had saw that the horizon became even blacker than before as a golden flicker of light slowly made itself present.

------

(Radical Music continues)

Nekoshi stared on in awe at the climactic light show as Kitsune slowly regained consciousness. Looking down at his lover, Nekoshi smiled to see that no long term harm had befallen her.

"Mmm... N-Nekoshi... Wha-"

"Shh... Don't speak. It'll all be over soon..."

Kitsune stirred weakly, "Ahh... But what about the seal", she asked worriedly.

"We removed it without a second to spear. Kuro-sensei will be his old self in no time flat", Nekoshi responded.

"Oh... Thank... _Goodness_...", Kitsune sighed before blacking out and losing consciousness again with the mysterious relic still in her arms.

The orb of red energy was swarmed by a torrent of unsurmountable power as the ritual was nearing it's end. Though it was still a bit too early, Nekoshi was satisfied that they did what they did, so he watched on at the finishing display, while noticing that his surroundings became devoid of all traces of light; the sky and ground alike. At this point, the brilliant orb, which was also the only source of light, was now shrinking in size until it took on what seemed to be a human shape.

(Zooms off of Mountian-Music stops)

With one final jolt of black electicity, a MMMMMMMASSIVE(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) explosion of pure red light bursted out, causing the black clouds to forcefully part in a circular and somewhat majestic fashion. This beautifully and simaltaneously ominous burst of brilliance lit up the skys and ground for miles. No longer was the land ravaged by a Hellish storm. No longer was the stench of Death plaguing Mother Nature's air. Within no time at all, everything was as it was before; the skys were blue and cloudless with not even the slightest trace of anything gone wrong... aside from the nearly desicrated forest surrounding the giant mountain.

Upon the summit, the only remnent of what had took place this day was floating in the air; a human shaped glow of light red energy. Seeing this, Nekoshi ACTUALLY found the audasity to smile.

"Hmm... So the time has come...", he said as he peered upon the hulking figure; the red light slowly fading from existence.

What was revealed in its place, was a being that was cursed to teeder off the edge oblivion for the rest eternity. A being that was banished from this plain of exsistence as punishment for his unforgivable deeds. A being... that was thirsty for blood and revenge. The form that was once taken before the ritual had even began, was now gone; the perfect Henge had been completely shattered by the sheer magnitude of power that ensued.

In it's place was a far more dominant and frightening figure, garbed in pure black slacks with grey, shin-high boots. His burly arms were protected by loose fitting black-sleeves and metal shackles complimenting his wrists. His face was a lote more shaped; a clear indication that he had seen more than his fair share of hardships as it was almost riddled with bulk lines and scratches. His eyes her narrow and EXTREMELY penetrating with the color of his eyes not being white, but blood red. His irises showed no visible color as the only indication of their existence were their very outlines.

He had no irises.

His hair was a dull colored shade of red, being shoulder-length and stylishly untamed. But the most noticable thing on this dominant figure was something that would strike even MORE fear into the hearts of men. A clear indication of what he has gotten into over his time out of his cursed prison...

A long red trench-coat with black clouds woven into it...

**(A/N- You read right folks, 'Red coat'-'Black' clouds)**

As he slowly descended downward with the wind flailing his coat about, the terrible man breathed deeply to fully collect himself and allow the eddies of pure eveil energy sink into his soul and liberate his entire body. Once his feet touched the ground, causing a small cloud of dust to burst outward, he relaxed his muscles and took one last deep, deep breath to compose himself. After all of this time of hiding and waiting for the right moment...

Kuro's full power had been risen.

------

Konoha...

Every common villager in the village had been baffled that day. Mostly due to the fog that was now cleared from the area without a trace. Then of course there was that weird burst of light, but that was put on low prioirty. In fact, the villagers went on with their routine; helping to rebuild the village to its former glory.

The Genin upon the Hokage Monument, however, were far from relaxed. The fact that several of shinobi had accompanied them for the little show didn't help with. All of them were now very unsettled and worried, none more so, than Naruto, who finally found the strength in his legs to stand now that the ordeal was over. This fact, however, did not stop him from feeling a sense of hopless fear deep within his heart. Of course, the only expression on his face was that of agression but anyone who knew him could tell that he was heavily bothered.

And that someone was right next to him, staring at his with loads of worry and concerne.

_"Naruto's acting very strangely. I mean, sure there's something wierd happening out there and its scary, but I've never seen him like this before...", _Sakura thought.

After a moment more of silence, Naruto's eyes narrowed with suscpision as he felt different but somewhat familiar presence from behind everyone.

"Its about time you showed yourself...", Naruto said to seemingly no one, gaining curious looks from almost everyone around him, "Who are you and why have you been following me?"

Before anyone even had the chance to comment on how much of a nut-job the guys was, a trained member of the ANBU Black Ops appeared behind him, maintaining a fair distance just to be cautious.

_"So... he knew that I was tracking him, eh?", _he with slight intrigument.

Feeling a different presence, all of the Rookie nine (and Team Gai) turned to face it and were surprised to see the ANBU staring directly at Naruto (not that you could tell because of the mask, but...).

"You knew, huh? Well I suppose leaving you in the dark at this point would be a waste of my time and your's, so I'm going to have to ask you to come with me", the ANBU said.

at this, Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow, _"What the Hell would the ANBU want with Naruto",_ he asked himself

The blonde Genin, himself, was also asking the same question, but as he did, the gears in his brain began to turn and chern. Considering what had happened to him the first time he had EVER summoned Kyuubi, he entertained the possibility of them finding out about the second time, even if it wasn't his direct doing. But even the thought of _that_ gave him the shivers as he remembered the warning he was given by the Council should he ever conscent to that method _ever_ again.

Another possibility, one that was HIGHLY unlikely, was the nature of what had just transpired only moments ago. If this ANBU was seriously here to talk to him about _that_ then Naruto was going to start frontin' up some o' that ol' Gangsta Shit-I mean, er... start questioning the matter heavily. With no real will to resist in the anticipation of deadly force being exercised, Naruto sighed and took a step.

But before he could take another, two of the most unlikely and highly unexpected people stepped up in front of him with their arms extended to their sides in a protective manner.

"Hold it!"

"Naruto's done nothing wrong!"

Not seeing this coming at all (which is saying a mouth-full), the Tracker ANBU slightly flinched back in surprise, and utterly dumbfounded that a Yamanaka and a Haruno would defend the Kyuubi container.

"Ino?... Sakura-chan?", Naruto said in a questioning voice.

The ANBU frowned from behind his mask, "Both of you, move. You have no right to interfere.", he sternly demanded.

Ino's brow furrowed, "Well, you have no right to take someone who hasn't done anything!", she adamantly defied.

"Whats the big idea, anyway?!", Sakura yelled.

The ANBU sighed, "That is classified and I have no reason to tell you anything. Now move aside... or I'll cut you down for your interference", he warned as her reached for his side-shethed katana.

Despite the sudden sting of fear that struck their hearts, both females remained valiant, "You can't-"

"Its okay, you two", Naruto interveined, gaining surprised and worried looks from Sakura and Ino, "For all we know they might need help with something important. And it looks like this guys in a hurry, so I'll just go..."

"B-But Naruto... Why? We all know that the only reason the ANBU meet people in person is to-"

"I know, Sakura-chan. But don't worry about me. After this is over, I'll come back to you and we can train together like I promised", Naruto said, plastering the reassuring foxy grin that Sakura had grown to loved so much.

Though her mind and heart were still lingering with doubt, Sakura nodded grudgingly at the prospect of letting this slide without a fight. Though she was willing to let Naruto do what he had to do, she was FAR from willing to let him go without a bit of reassurance. Just before his knee jerked forward, Sakura lunged her arms around her selfless Kitsune in a lingering and affectionate embrace; wishing him the best and telling him how much she loved him without saying a word.

Catching that vibe immediately, Naruto breifly returned the embrace before pulling her away; staring into her jade orbs while softly stroking her cheek and further lifting her worries into the stratosphere. Without another word exchanged between the two, they grasped one another's hand as Naruto set off to accompany the ANBU. Their hands slowly parted and because of this they savored each other's touch for as long as they could before seperating completely.

This, of course, got VERY interested glances from everyone (minus Sasuke and Ino and), as they had never seen any kind of affection between those two... in the slightest. For Ino, in particular, she could no longer deny how much it hurt her to see that kind of affection...

at least when it was out of her access.

* * *

**_Alright people, there ya have it. Now as for my important Note, I would like to say that Kuro and his students will be severely down-played from here until a very fateful encounter; an encounter that I think Useful76 would love very much (you'll know when it happens). This means that I can evolve the romance a lot more fluintley and I might FINALLY be able to add those long awaited lemons. Hell with as much praise as I get for my descriptions, I can't wait to see how you guys react to the uber hotness that will ensue in this fantasmic tale. Thats it, folks. And for those of you who have actually fallen in love with Kuro, don't worry, he'll be back in the moment of great convenience to all, I can promise you that!_**

**_Peace..._**

**_PS: NARUXSAKUXINO FOREVER:D_**


	37. Questions Without Answers

_**Naruto **_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

_**Oh-hum... Guess I really have every valid reason to have the pathetic amount of reviews that I did for my last chapter, eh? Well, I blame myself for feeling the absolute need to get everything cleared up, so its perfectly understandable that my lack of reviews was brought on by the lack of NaruxSakuxIno. But worry not my friends, for I, Craine, shall fill in the large gap in that good ol' drama. Of course, being the mastermind that I am, I will have the OTHER type of drama so my plot makes a little sense. Well, I'm sure whoever you are, you will come to appreciate them all in this tale.**_

_**The Plot Thickens... **_

**_PS: I hope you all realize that because I am a hardcore NaruxSaku fan, there will be a lot more of that at first. Just so you guys know._**

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter 37

* * *

" TALK, damn you!!!!!!", a Shinobi interrogator with a regular Chuunin jacket, long blue hair and rageful eyes shouted before laying another painful punch upon the face of a younger Shinobi, who was straped to a metal chair "Who put you up to it?! What was your motive?! How long have you been in league with that... that... FREAK?!?!?!"

The beaten and bloodied face of the boy who was undergoing an interrogation merely straightened his head back and glared at the man who was throwing question after insensible question at him. It was almost enough to make him sick to his stomach. He was expecting this to be a simple question and answer ordeal, but that was far from the truth; this was a fully fortified interrogation. The young lad was being questioned about a massive slaughter that he had nothing to do with, never mind knowing nothing about.

The older person caught the seething tension of the boy's glare and delivered him a scornful sock to the gut, causing him to fold over in pain. The boy, however, did not falter for long, as he re-straightened himself and reestablished his glare. There were few things that the interrogator couldn't take, seen as how he had built up such a tolerance level for punks that think they can resist his interrogations before his superior arrived... and dealing with the very container of the damnable Kyuubi no Youko was _definitely_ one of them. He had been throwing question after question after question at this boy and he simply wouldn't budge.

In fact, he remained throughout the entire ordeal; impassive... impenetrable.

Ironically, it was the _interrogator_ who was reaching the end of his rope as this fruitless attempt to get answers ensued, and it was rather obvious that he was getting quite frustrated (understatement). Naruto remained silent as ever, glaring at the man with spite.

"You lowly Demon! Why don't you just come out and admit it?! You're the reason why she is in the condition she's in! Its YOUR fault that the doctors said that she might not make it!!", the man said with burning rage horsing his voice, "Just its your fault that every bad thing that could possibly happen, is HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!!!"

"Thats _enough_, Yoshitsu!", the voice of an older man spoke out from the shadows of the dark room, "You're getting too hasty. I taught you better then that..."

The young man formally introduced as Yoshitsu whirled around with a defensive look on his face, "But Ibiki-shishou, this Demon is totally guilty! I mean just look at smug face!", he said as he pointed an accusing finger at the scowling Naruto.

Ibiki sighed, "Yoshitsu... When I took you under my wing, what was the first thing I ever taught you about this field?", he asked.

At this, the blue haired young man paused in his furious state, before his face sunk into a more withdrawn expression; looking away from his master.

Yoshitsu sighed as well, "To never allow personal feeling to interject with the goal at hand; to crack the perps like an egg...", he answered as he reiterated every word that was spoken to his when he took this job.

"Good... Now get out of here and take ten. I'll deal with our little friend here", he said with a flat tone as he stared blankly at the beaten blonde.

Reluctant to let it all slide so easily at first, Yoshitsu sighed in defeat and left the premises, but not before exchanging another hateful glare toward Naruto, who simply broke eye-contact with the man all together, not wanting to ever see his face again. But even as this defiance was present, Naruto knew full damn well that he was in deep shit if Ibiki was behind the wheel. Recognizing this, the blonde Jinchuuriki finally allowed words to escape his lips.

"Ibiki-sensei, whats this all about?! What the Hell was that jerk-ass yammering about?!", Naruto yelled.

the trench-coated special Jounin closed his eyes, "I'll be asking the questions here, Naruto...", he coldly responded causing the blonde to sneer at him.

"I don't except that! How can you just stand there and expect me to just roll over and answer questions to which have NO ANSWERS?!?!?!", Naruto shouted again.

Ibiki glared at the young Genin and for some reason, that shut him up. Naruto really wasn't too sure why, but everytime Ibiki grew serious, it sent a cold and nearly paralysing shiver down his spine. A reason that he had deduced some time ago was the fact that the guy was the spitting male version of Anko... minus the sensual lust for blood. Though he saw no visible sighns of Naruto's uneasiness, he could easily tell that he was the cause of his sudden silence, so he continued.

"Good... Now that I've got your attention, I'd like your cooperation", the scar-faced Jounin said.

Naruto lowered his head in defeat... At least thats how it appeared at first glance, but in reality, he was only providing his _cooperaton_ to get some answers as to why he was taken there. Being as experienced as he was in the feild of interrogation, however, Ibiki saw right through this front, but played along until he could make his move, a move that could make or break the results of this session.

"Now... I'm sure that you have absolutely no idea why you're here, correct?", Ibiki said as his pull up a chair a sat before Naruto.

"No... The most I got was an initation from one of the ANBU"

"I see... Well since you were so incredibly patient with a man that you really disliked-"

"The guy's a jack-ass. What else could I do but ignore the sorry son of a-"

"Naruto..."

"Eh... Right. Sorry..."

Ibiki easily recomposed the interrogation, "Thats better. Now... since your tolerance of the matter was exceptonal, I'll anwser your question just this once", he said, causing Naruto to become a little on edge with anticipation.

Not really in any mood to keep the suspense hightened, Ibiki told him.

"Naruto... Roughly six hours ago, a massive slaughter befell the Northern-west sector of Konoha. Only one hour before the attack of Oto", the calm sadist informed.

At this Naruto's eyes widened, yet at the same time they betrayed his genuine shock with a look of obvious exceptance. At this, Ibiki's eye batted.

"You knew..."

Naruto perked up and began stammering on his words, "No! W-Well I-... I... don't know, its kinds... complicated", he said as he tried to make any logical sense.

"Yes... or no?"

The blonde demon container sighed before lowering his head, "No...", he responded.

Ibiki was about to continue when all of a sudden, Naruto spoke up again.

"But... around the time that you described, I... I had this feeling", the blue eyed Genin stated.

"Feeling, huh? Well what was it like?"

"...Horrible... It was... like no other feeling I'd experienced before; like someone was choking the breath and feeling right out of my body"

"Really?... And where were you at this time?"

Hearing this, Naruto frowned, "Oh my fu--I was at the stadium with Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei!", he answered with a lot more force than he had intended, giving him another unsettling glared from Ibiki.

With another meek appology, the interrogation continued, "Naruto... I hope you realize that any non-truth you spit in this room will haunt you for the rest of your days do you not?", he said.

"I'm not lying, Ibiki-sensei! How can I lie about anything when I don't even know the reason I'm here-"

"Does the name Yoshuna Harikane ring any bells, Naruto?", Ibiki interjected.

At this, Naruto's hairs reflexabley stood on end, "W... What? Yoshuna-san? O-Of course it does. She's one of the best friends I ever had in the majority of my life", he said.

Hearing these words suddenly brought an unsettling feeling of doubt within the Jounin as the gears within his own mind were starting to turn.

"Whats going on? Is Yoshuna-san okay?", Naruto asked in an increasingly worried state.

Ibiki started to see various loop holes with this hole situation as the interrogation continued. Normally, he didn't bother to question why he interrogated any suspects of any crime or something of the sort. He just did his job and got under peoples skin with his... natural sadistic tactics, but the whole prospect of the ordeal was starting to lose it's plot.

For starters, by the way the ANBU had described the age of the cadavers, Naruto couldn't have possibly been there at the time he was fighting the Hyuuga prodigy. Even the idea of him being at the slaughter-fest _after_ that was starting to sound absurd. Of course this only meant that he had to ask a few more people some questions, but for the time being, he focused on the boy in front of him, despite the circumstancial evidence building up in this case.

"Naruto... You and Yoshuna were... close, weren't you?", Ibiki asked after a moment of drawn out silence.

Naruto's eyes filled with worry, "Ibiki-sensei... W-What are you trying to say? T... T-Tell me what happened to Yoshuna-san", he demanded.

The scar-faced interrogator was trying to completely squash down the rising feelin gof doubt before he continued.

"Naruto... Yoshuna... she's-..."

"My God, WHAT HAPPENED?! PLEASE TELL ME SHE'S ALRIGHT!!!!!!!"

"... Yoshuna was one of the the sole survivors of the massacre that claimed well over one hundred lives in the Northern-west sector. But... she's in critical condition and...", Ibiki trailed, not able to bring himself to finish as he caught a look of Naruto's face.

The shocked and frightfully worried boy had tears in his eyes with his mouth gaping open, "No... No. No-no-no! Let me GO!!! Please, I have to see if she's alright!!!!!!", he shouted.

"Naruto... You know I can't do that. You'll just have to wait until-"

"YOSHUNA- SAN COULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW, FOR ALL I KNOW!!!!! I have to see her!!! I have to let her know that I'm still here!! Please, Ibiki-sensei, release me!", Naruto shouted, now lamenting.

Despite how much he wanted to ignore it, Ibiki's fast developing notion of foul play was becoming more and more appearant. Silence filled the room as the trench-coated sadist through himself into deep thought at what was to be done now. In all due respect, he had every right to end any interrogation at a whim, but he NEVER did that. He always drug it out because it was what he did best, and now he was actually entertaining the idea of letting the boy go?

Honestly, he thought he was losing his mind, but he couldn't deny the facts. Naruto was definately at the Chuunin Stadium while the massacre took place, he was nowhere in sight according to two other surviving witnesses (Yuhari and Futaba), he appeared to have no knowledge of Kuro, and to top it off, there was absolutely no hard evidence against. The boy was clean and whether he liked it or not, Ibiki had no reason to keep him there. It was just a waste of his time and energy.

Without warning of any kind, the black clad Jounin walked behind the still frantic Naruto before tugging at the knot that bound his to the chair.

"W-What are you-"

"Listen to me. I have never, and I repeat, _never _did this for any one of my victi-I mean-suspects throughout the entirety of my career, but you lucked out, Gaki. We have nothing to pin against you", he said before completely untying the knot and rendering Naruto free, "Now get the Hell out of here, before I change my mind"

Arigato, Ibiki-sensei!", the blonde boy sais before running out of the door to find his treasured friend.

Ibiki sighed to himself and massaged the bridge of his nose in exasperation, _"I think I'm getting soft...", _he thought shamefully to himself.

-

He ran...

He ran as fast as his legs could possibly carry him...

The thought of losing someon so close to him wasn't something new but it was as terribly heart-wrenching as ever. He was so desperate to get to the hospital to see her that he didn't bother weave his way around the people that filled the streets, finding it more perferable to jump and lunge over them. Hell, he even spaced out the destruction that was left in the wake of the war that took place. The only thing that mattered to Naruto at that point, was seeing the face of Yoshuna once again.

The pace at which he sped was incredible every person that he ran past was hit with a delay burst of wind due to the speed. Even people he knew could saw him, especially one, Sakura Haruno, who had decided to simply give her hand to help out in the reconstruction until Naruto was out of... whatever the Hell he was into. But seeing him rush right past her without so much as a 'hello', she knew something was wrong.

The pink haired female finished nailing one last peice of wood down upon a roof before hopping off of it to follow her blonde companion. The woman she was helping called out to her.

"Where are you going sweety? Don't you want something as a token of thanks for your help?", she asked.

Sakura turned her body back while she ran, "No thanks! I'll be back soon!", she said before increasing her speed to catch up with Naruto.

Of course, with the blondes speed, it was proving to be a most... interesting challenge. Not that Sakura would be able to catch up to him anytime soon, but she presisted anyway. From what the jade eyed Genin could tell by the situation, Naruto was either showing off him speed, or something was really bothering him. This _was_ Naruto so either one of those choices seemed plausible, but for now, Sakura would follow her brave Kitsune to see if there was anyway she could help out in case of an emergency.

Well... she _would_ have a hell of a lot more success in that category IF she wasn't lagging so far behind.

_"Dammit, you idiot! How am I supposed to see what kind of emergency you're having so I can love you and make it all better, if I can't keep up with you?!", _Sakura thought to herself until she remembered one very important detail, "Naruto! Wait up!"

JUST before Naruto's form vanished within the distance, Sakura saw that he had stopped and turned around.

_"Score one for me...", _she inwardly praised as she put her rememberance of Naruto's awesome hearing to optimal use.

Now that she was given at least five seconds to recover, Sakura was able to catch up to Naruto... but when she saw his face, she almost blew a vein with surprise and anger.

"Naruto, what happened to you?!", she exclaimed.

Remembering his ordeal with his _interrogation_ from earlier, the blue eyed genin frowned dismissively, "It's not important. I have to see someone right now", he said sternly.

Even though she wasn't satisfied with that answer, Sakura chose not to persue, "O-Okay. If you say so, but could you at least tell me where you're going in such a hurry?", she asked.

"I told you already; to see someone. Something aweful happened earlier before Konoha's attack, and she was caught in the mix", Naruto explained before turning to start running again.

Before Sakura could utter one word, her eyes twitched without her realizing, "Oh... I see... Well, okay. See you around", she said with incredibly forced.

At this, Naruto looked back, "Not coming with me? Well, thats fine. I'm gonna see what I can do to help her. Bye Sakura-chan! Sorry about this, but I'll find you and we can finally get to training!", he said before reiniciating his long haul to the hospital.

It was around this time that Sakura's face seemed to be stuck in the expression that she had... for a full five minutes. Thats when she finally flipped her smile upside down and remembered to breathe.

"Oh, _HER_, huh?!?!?! Well I'd like to see just WHO this little _HER_ IS!!!!", she yelled to herself before dashing off to a seemingly random direction, not noticing all of the curious glances she was recieving from the towns-folk.

-

Konoha Hospital...

The Clinical Refinement Center was slowing down in terms of new entries as the day progressed. After the war, the doctors and nurses were positively swamped with several new patients due to the casualties of the massive battle that had ensued. Thankfully though, the receptionists were able to rest a little easier now that things have slowed down (but not for the docs and nurses) .

Two male receptionists were stationed at the front desk in front of the entrance to the Hospital, savor all of the rest that they could get at that moment and glad to see a lack of new potential cripples. They had been talking for a while now; about how the recent events affected them and what not. Both receptionists were also former doctors at one point in their live, so it was no surprise to them to see the many numbers of wounded that flooded through the Hosital doors.

But right now... they shifted their conversation to a far more... interesting direction.

"So... did you hear?", Recep #1 said.

"Hm? About what? So much shit is goin' on now it could be one of anything", Recep #2 replied.

"True, but I'm refering to... _him_... Did you hear that Kuro has returned and attack a portion of the village before the war started"

Recep #2 grimaced, "Oh... that. Yes, I did hear about that. Who'd have thought it possible that that devil would show his ugly face in this plain of exsistence again?", he remarked.

"I'm sure thats what everyone who knows about it is trying to figure out. (Shudders) I can still remember that things face. We through everything we had at him and so much more until he was finally sealed away"

"And him coming back to finish what he started just lit a fire under everyone's asses"

"Well, how is the public taking it?"

"Are you kidding me? Only those of us on the inside know about the whole ordeal. The authorities and us are the only ones that know about this. So we have to be careful or it could leak out into the public"

Before the conversation could continue, another figure walked through the front door, silencing the receptionists before they plastered friendly smiles on their faces. Seeing just who walked in the doors, they were somewhat surprised by him. He ran to the receptions desk, resting his hands upon his knees to catch his breath. After one full minute, he popped up and frantically explained himself.

"Harikane... Yoshuna Harikane, I'm here to see her!", he said.

since they both recognized him almost right away, the two receptionists took heed of his alarmed demeanor, "One moment, Naruto. We'll check to see if you can", Recep#1 said as he checked his calender.

After a few moment, which were painfully slow for Naruto, the check was compelet, "You're in luck, son. Harikane-san had been stablized not too long ago. Though she is still in preety bad condition, you are now able to see until visiting hours are over. She's in room 14-B", he informed.

"Arigato!!!", Naruto shouted before dashing offthrough the hallways to search for the room just mentioned to him.

Once the blonde Genin was out of ear-shot, the Receptionists continued their little talk, "Damn... Its really too bad that things like this had to happen. She is the sole survivor of Kuro's victims and from what I can tell, Naruto and her are rather close", he said.

"Yeah... Poor kid, I don't even think he knows whats going on, but I suppose thats for the best. Who knows what would happen if any of this got out to the populace..."

Of course, it was at that very moment that the front door to the Hospital SLAMMED open, reveiling a frightening luminous figure with glowing green eyes and a demonic scowl. The shadowed figure of encroaching doom was further more intimidating by a spontantious flash of lightening that tore through the background. The Receptionists screamed like frilly little school-girls before the entire scene and background changed back to normal and revealed the face of Sakura Haruno.

"Good Evening", she greeted with an obviously forced smile, "Visiting hours are still open right?"

Shaking out of their stooper of fear, Recep #1 spoke up, "U-Um yeah they are. I-I-Is there some-someone y-you're wanting to se-s-se-ses-see?", he studdered through his words.

"Yes (twitch), actually there is. I'm (twitch) looking for (clenches teeth) Naruto. I saw him come in here and I wanted to see (double-twitch) how he was", she struggled to say as nicely and non-murderously as he could.

Both Receps shot glances to each other before informing the pink haired Devil-creature-... ... pink haired Genin... of where to find him, while inwardly appologizing to him for possibly signing his death wish for him as they watched a (literally) fuming Sakura march down the hall. If there was another squeeze that Naruto secrectly had... there would be Hell to pay...

for both of them.

-

Room 14-B...

Naruto was sitting upon a chair next to Yoshuna's hospital bed as he tenderly stroked her hand with a sad and worried expression on his face. When he first arrived there, he was almost brought to tears by the sight of his cherished blue haired friend. She was shriveled unconscious and nearly lifeless. As time went on, however, Yoshuna slowly regained consciousness, elating Naruto to quite a degree as he was happier than Hell to see her beautiful brown eyes again.

Giving all the time that she could get to fully grasp her surroundings, Naruto awaited his presence to be know and got his wish when she slightly turned her head to him and let an extremely weak yet noticable smile grace her lips.

"Yoshuna-san? Can... Can you hear me?", Naruto asked in an almost begging fashion.

"N... N... Naru...to-kun...", she weakly gurgled out.

Hearing her voice again sent a wave of releive through the blonde like it was nothing. For the first time in a long time, Naruto actually aloud a single tear to shed without his resistance.

"Yoshuna-san! Thank Kami-sama you're alright!", he exclaimed while resisting the erge to lunge forward and grasp her in a greatful embrace, "I thought that I'd lost you"

Weakly stirring in her bed, Yoshuna groaned, "How... How... did you find... me?", she questioned.

"Ibiki-sensei tipped me off...", he said as his mind was once again filled with the moments of his interrogation, "He... also told me what happened in the village before the war started..."

Yoshuna's eyes closed for a time before she reopened them, "I see... My... My Ototou... told me... told me about it... I'm... sorry for his... his behavior... towards you... Naruto...kun", she weakly stammered said.

Letting the state of his beloved friend sink in, Naruto was growning more and more sad, "Yoshuna-san... Who.. Who did this to you? Who put you in this place", he growled.

The brown eyed woman was about to answer Naruto's question straight-forwardly... until her breathing became started to become shallow and weak.

"Y-Yoshuna-san?... Yoshuna-san are you-"

**BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP**

The blue eyed Jinchuuriki was struck down with doubt and terror at that horrid sound as he looked up at the monitor next to her and saw a whole bunch of signs and quickening flashes that he simply could not understand, but something told him that Yoshuna was now in trouble.

"Yoshuna-san! W-Whats wrong?!", Naruto frantically asked as he still held her hand to comfort her in the only way he knew how, "Yoshuna-san!!!"

Before he knew it, several Medic Nin stormed inside the room and immediately went to work to save poor Yoshuna. One of the Medics approached Naruto and proceeded to push him out of the room.

"WHAT ARE DOING?! I CAN'T LEAVE HER!!!", he shouted.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we need you to leave so we can keep her alive!", the doctor explained.

"But-", Naruto tried to retort before he was fully forced out of the room where he nearly collided with a shocked and confused Sakura.

This, however, was the least of his worries as he simply did not notice. Naruto tried to ran back into the room but it was practially slammed into his face before he did so. He began pounding on it like a mad-man.

"NO!!!! Let me IN!! Yoshuna-san! YOSHUNA-SAN!!!!!!!", he screamed.

Seeing Naruto state of being shook up Sakura quite a lot. She had never and I repeat NEVER seen him this frantic before and to be truthful, it scared her. She wasn't even worried about who the all-important _HER_ was anymore, she was simply to worried about Naruto. With one last fruitless pound of the door, the blonde Shinobi gave up and fell to his knees as he heard the nerve-racking sounds of that strange beeping noise, the doctor spitting rambling about losing her and Yoshuna herslef choking and gasping.

He clinched his teeth hard as he pounded on the door one last time, that alone was enough to make Sakura cringe, but what she heard next was enough to make her gasp.

Sobs...

She was actually questioning her mind for hearing it, but it was just to real to deny. Naruto was indeed crying. Not since the first time she had truly broken his heart had she seen him lament like this. Her heart ached and cracked at watching her lovable blonde hurt in such a way that she felt helpless inside for not knowing how to sooth him and take the pain away. But nothing she thought of helped any; she just watched in saddness as Naruto cried into the door.

"Please... Please don't die...", the shaggy haired blonde cried again, "Please..."

In time, Sakura found herself breathing shallowly as she tried to hold back her own tears. It was quickly becoming to much.

"Naruto...", she whispered, though not loud enough for him to hear, "Don't cry..."

Even with his incredible hearing, Naruto was simply unable to detect any other presence, as he was blinded by saddness and the possibility of a great loss.

"Yoshuna-san...", he sobbed.

That was the last straw for Sakura. Her heart felt as though it would break at any second if she didn't love him and make everything better like she wanted. Her tears poured down her face and gave one last gasp before crashing to her knees and quickly latching her arms around his torso, trying with all she was bring the old happy Naruto back and to remind him who loved him.

"Stop it Naruto", she sobbed, "Stop being sad... Just... Stop it... I can't stand this..."

Being wise to Sakura's presence now didn't really change his situation but he reflexably wrapped his arms around himself, thus caressing Sakura's. Feeling this and the strengthening sobs of her lovable moron, she couldn't help but cry into his back and beg him to be happy again.

There they remaine... and cried together...

* * *

**_(Sigh) Sad ending, huh... Well I do hope that you enjoyed this little chap. And since there's really nothing more for me to say, I think I'l just let you guys give me your feedback of what ya think. Thanks fellas._**

**_Peace..._**


	38. A Date and a Half

_**Naruto **_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_ATTENTION ALL READERS! ATTENTION ALL READERS!! PREPARE FOR A REVOLUTION!!! _**

**_Alright folks. The reason I'm sounding like a crazed war veteren is simple; the First part of Fury Guilt and Love is nearing its end. Thats right, the best story I have ever written will evolve after a well thought out end with an upcoming sequel. After a while, I started thinking that I should break off the ride so I can start fresh and renewed. So here's the deal; I will make these last 5 or 6 chapters as long as I can possibly can, at least without boring you guys, or without getting impatient (lately thats been happening to me). _**

**_Every one of these chapters will reveil some really important shit and I'm gonna TRY to down play the action and add a lot more drama. Though there will be a decent taste of action, the main point of them is to make you guys vomit because of the mind blowing surprises, heart-stopping events, and spontaneous mishaps of this tale!_**

**_And don't worry, the HOT lemons have not been forgotten. Becasue of the patience you guys were able to give me, I will put lots of time and effort to make them truely Craine-worthy masterpeices!_**

**_LET THE CONCULDING CHAPTERS BEGIIIIIIIN!!!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 38

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

_"NRRAAGH!!! What are all these bitches staring at?!_", an angry and flustered Sakura thought to herself as she latched herself protectively around Naruto arm as they took a stroll down the streets of Konoha_, "I hope their all thinking twice__ before making any moves!"_

Confused?... Well lets just say that Naruto has been catching some pretty heavy attention as of late, at least now that everything has slowed down and relaxed. Because of all of the ruckus, none of the teams (or Team 7 to be specif) had been able to do anything together. More importantly, Sakura hadn't been able to spend as much time with her blonde Kitsune for as long as she would've hoped. She was looking forward to finally spending a lot more time with Naruto, be it in training or not, but now that he has, she cursed her rotten luck.

_"Dammit! The one time I finally get to settle down for ONE lousy moment and now every bitch on the block is looking at him all weird_!", Sakura inwardly griped.

_**"SHANNARO!!!! I'LL TAKE ALL THESE LITTLE CUNTS OUT**_!!!!!!!!", Inner Sakura roared.

To the pink haired kunoichi, everywhere they walked, Naruto was receiving looks and stares that made her want to lock the blonde in a cage that had the words 'Haruno Property' welded into them... but that would just be plain cruel. All things aside, Sakura was feeling more and more protective and challenged the more she watched the females in her age group start to eye Naruto. Of course Sakura deduced that this sudden dilemma had a lot to do with his monumental performance at the Chuunin Exams, but then again, his latest wardrobe style had also been part of the Center of Attention.

Not that it made Sakura any more comfortable for knowing these facts.

What REALLY pissed her off were the things that she was starting to hear; things like, 'Who's the hottie and what has he done with the little idiot', or, 'I didn't know Naruto could look so sexy', and how can we forget, 'If I could have his goodies I'd take the first chance I get'. These alone were enough to make the jade eyed female want to commit crimes that would lock her up for the rest of her life, but she simply solidified her grip around Naruto's arm and tried to ignore the stares of the hungry bitches that were sizing up her meat-I mean... her man.

_"Just when we finally hook up, every girl in our age group wants him?! Why do only bad things HAPPEN TO ME?!?!"_

Naruto himself was actually quite wise to these stares. Ever since his previous training with Ero Sennin Jiraiya and his change, he has been able to become better aquainted with his new attributes now that he had been given more time. However, although it was fairly new and somewhat welcoming to him, he paid them all no mind what so ever.

Not only because Sakura was like RIGHT next to him, but aslo because he had absolutely NO interest in either of the other girls what so ever; something that he figured he should demonstrate so that he could avoid any potential problems with his pink haired girl. Now normally, that wouldn't be a problem; thinking up some ingenious plot to get all of the vultures off of his case so he could spend some time with his favorite kunoichi, but the experience that he suffered just the other day was leaving him a bit... distracted.

He was able to see Yoshuna earlier that morning. Thankfully she survived her critical spasm. For the entire beggining of that day, Naruto had spent his time with the blue haired female, offering his comfort and sparks of hope to at least keep her heart out of doubt despite his own fears. However, he berated himself for forggeting to ask her who was responsible for her current condition. That very thought actually infuriated him at one small point that day. How could he forget something so damn important?!

Eventhough he asked himself that question previously, he decided to simply let it go and find Sakura so they could head out and eventually train like they were supposed to the day before. Given a fair amount of time to reflect on some things, Naruto realized that nothing seemed to be going right anymore. Ever since he had that horrible feeling before the war had been waged, things had started to go sour. Hell the guy even met a grizzly death by a flying TREE!

All in all, our favorite blonde's mind was rather clouded with lots of doubt and because of that, he couldn't really focus too much on spending his much needed time with Sakura, and that by itself was making the pink haired Genin rather... upset.

"Naruto", she said in an obviously irritated voice, snapping Naruto out of his daze, "Why don't we go somewhere else for the time being"

Realizing that Sakura was growing more and more upset because of all of the looks that they were getting, Naruto smiled before abruptly taking her hand and dashing off to a more secluded area... and he knew the perfect spot.

---

Meanwhile, upon the protective walls of the village...

Two coated figure ganded upon to destroyed place as they conversed with one another. Their coats were black with red clouds woven into them. One was signifigantly taller than the other and carried a rather gargantuan sword upon his back wrapped in bandages. Both of their heads were covered by strange bell hats (or whatever the fuck they're called).

"Well... it looks like the Leave Village survived, but barely... the damage is quite extensive", the tall one stated.

"Not long ago, it was at the peak of it's glory... look at it now...", the other man said in a seemingly somber tone.

"... Hm... You sound almost sad. Surely you're not about to tell me that you still feel for you _old_ _home_...", the tall one said.

After a very brief silence, that other coated man responded coldly, "No... ... ... Not one bit", he reassured.

After staring down at the village for a bit longer, the time to act was now upon them.

"Lets go... The target won't wait"

"Roger..."

With that last order given, the two coated men prepared to part ways... but were then suddenly met with a feeling of forebode and uneasiness at a massive yet surprisingly focused wave of murderous intent directed toward them. Both couldn't help but remain where they stood.

**_"Well, well, well... What ever could be the hurry, you two...?"_**, a dark and inhumanly gruff toned voice sounded out from behind them.

Both of their faces cringed behind the conceiling shadows, both with disgust and dissapointment. Their feet were suddenly surrounded by a thick fog that slowly encroached around that area, thus rendering the surface below them completely invisible. Within half of the time it took to blink, a similar coated figure that stood even taller than the bladed one, took his place RIGHT behind them both. Instead of the same hat, his head had a perfectly fitted hood draped over his head.

The other signicant difference between our new friend... was the alteration of the color scheme.

"You again...", the blade weilding man growled.

"Why Kisame, is that any way to greet a comrade in arms? You should be ashamed... I merely came back to this decreped smorgasbord to... observe your progress-"

"What is it that you really want, Kuro?", the other man asked out-right.

The red coated man smirked behind his hood before lifting his hand to grasp the hem of it. He then pulled it off of his head and reveiled himself to be none other then the previously mentioned... Kuro.

(Evil Chorus)

"Oh, so now I can't ask a simple question, Itachi? How very... unbecoming. But if you must know, I'm here to rensure that everything is going as it should. And seen as how I caught you two at a good time, I'm glad to see that it is...", Kuro said with a smile before his red eyes glowed threateningly, "_Right_?"

Itachi and Kisame were silent. Kuro's smile widened.

"I hope that you weren't planning on capturing a certain... container while my back was turned", the red haired Monster inquired.

Kisame scoffed, "So what if we were?", he challenged.

Kuro's smile immediately vanished, "Stay your tongue in my presence, Boy! How dare you speak to me in such a manner!", he snarled while releasing an even more intenstive wave of his seemingly limitless killer intent.

Immediately sensing a familiar boiling agression within Kisame, Itachi stepped in before things got out of hand before they even began.

"Kuro, you know that we have our orders. Interfering with our goal could mean disaster for you. You know that... and we know that", Itachi tried to reason with his dominant counter-part.

"You... idiots. I thought you'd figure it out by now...", Kuro gurgled as he rested his hand behind his back, "In fact, you should have been notified some time ago"

With their backs still turned, not willing to look at their 'comrade', Itachi slightly turned his head to his direction, "What are you talking about?", he asked with suspiscion.

The red coated feind's smile returned, "Ah-ah-ah, it is not for me to say... If you seek the answers you desire, then just consult with our fearless leader. I'm sure he can fill you in on this little... game", he said with an OBVIOUSLY mocking tone.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, _"Pein-sama?"_

Kisame bared his teeth, _"What the Hell is this all about?"_

With a sickening lick of his lips with his grotesguely sized tongue, Kuro drapped his hood over his head once again with his eyes still glowing demonically.

"Well... I've enjoyed the time we've spent together my children, but I believe it is time that I take my leave", the trench-coated devil said before turning his back to his fellow comrades, "However, I will give you a small hint as to what is to be done... I hope you take well to the conditions"

Kisame and Itachi stayed right where they were and opened their ears.

"I want to play a game (no pun intended)... A very interesting one, at that. Within this pathetic village lies the object of both of our goals. How you obtain this goal his totally up to you as it is to me. The rules are simple... simply get to him before I do", he began before starting to walk off with the same spooky fog gathering before him, "But I suggest you hurry... because if I myself see either one of you come within ten feet of Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi... ... ... I'll kill you both"

With that last promise, Kuro vanished within the residing fog, leaving Itachi and Kisame at a stand-still frustration. They knew that the guy was dead serious, meaning that they no longer had a second to lose... Things were about to get complicated.

---

Back within Konoha...

Ino Yamanaka was walking within the forested area of her village to find some flowers for her mother's shop. Normally, she would have all of this taken care of but the flowers she needed today were for a somewhat special occasion and her mother needed them as soon as possible. Naturally, the 'special' kind of flowers were located the farthest distance away from the Flower Shop so Ino had to walk her miserable ass all the way to Team 7's training ground area to get them.

Of course, it amazed her to this day that flowers even grew in that area, scene as how it _was_ a training area but she let it go and made her way to it. When she arrived there, however, she saw a most... interesting sight.

Naruto and Sakura were sitting at the center of the training area with their backs turned to Ino, reading a recently ordered scroll. To the young Yamanaka, both of them appeared to be hugely focused on whatever it was that they were reading. All of this, of course, caused Ino to once again curse at one of her unshakable weaknesses... her curiousity. Although she was intent to move in and see what the two were doing, she was slightly hesitant since she wasn't too happy to see Sakura...

Who in there right mind would, I ask you?

Her problem were solved for her, however, she saw them both rise to their feet before she could get to close, so she simply decided to lean against one of the three wooden posts to watch what they were about to do, figuring that she had some time to spare, if only for a little bit.

"Okay Naruto, are you ready to start?", Sakura asked as she turned to face her teammate and looked his square in his eyes.

The black clad nin hardened his focus and retuned Sakura's stare, "Born ready", he replied, gaining a smile from the pink haired Genin.

With that, Sakura performed a series of hand-seals that Ino recognized almost immediately. From where she was standing, the blonde kunoichi could easily tell the Sakura had place a Genjutsu spell upon Naruto, so she figured that they were training. Also, it was no closely gaurded secret that Naruto suck eggs at Genjutsu in nearly all attributes, so the logic stood out right. Only problem was...

"Wow... its like watching a mental game of Pong...", Ino commented.

As Ino has made perfectly clear, be it intenionally or not, that she was never one for being bored. It was one of the biggest traits that Naruto and herself had in common. So the fact that she was watching these two and melting out of her skin because of the bordem, she unwittingly sunk to the ground while still leaning on the wooden post.

"Jeez, what did I come here for again...?", Ino asked herself.

Of course it was at this time, that memories of prior events seeped into her mind, causing her sight to shift to Sakura, thus causing her to frown.

"Ungrateful, unappreciative, gutless little-... I can't believe she doesn't even want to thank me for what I did for her... Bitch", the turquoise eyed female inwardly fumed as she watched.

This entire time, even after the tears shed at the Sandaime's funeral, this STILL bothered her. I mean is a simple _'thank you'_ to much to ask for?!

"Honestly, where the Hell does she think she gets off; hogging him like that? What, its not good enough that I saw how desirable he was before she stopped acting like the Super Bitch of Konoha to him. Hmph! Its not like she would have wised up and excepted that she actually liked the guy if I hadn't shown up to set her straight", Ino continued.

Eventually, she got so into her inner monologue that she cris-crossed her legs and leaned her hands against her ankles, turnign her frown into a bonified scowl.

"Sakura. You're lucky... You're lucky to have me... What can I possibly do to make you see that it was because of me that you're here with Naruto right now and not attempting another one of your fruitless ivitations for a date with Sasuke-kun?", she asked (both herself and Sakura), "More importantly, how am I gonna get back at you for rubbing it in my FACE?!"

Instantly realizing that she was too loud at that moment, Ino latched both of her hands over her mouth. But it was too late; both Naruto and Sakura snapped out of their mental training in a bit of a stooper.

"Aw man! I was just about to get it! Why'd you break the jutsu Sakura-chan?", Naruto asked with disappointment showing in his voice.

Sakura shifted both of her eyes from left to right, "I thought I heard someone", she said before immediately turning around to see the the absolute last person she want to lay her eyes upon.

"Iiiiinoooo...", she hissed with an unusual shading darkening her facial features, "What are _youuuu_ doing here?"

BOOYAH!!!!!

It was at that very moment that Ino's ability to instantly concoct a plan was activated. After only a few seconds of staring, the devious blonde smiled.

"Moi? Why I'm just standin' around, mindin' my own business...", she said as nonchalantly as possible causing Sakura to frown.

"Oh really? Well it looked a lot like you were watching us from what I can tell", the pink haired Genin growled.

Popping up from behind Sakura was Naruto with a welcoming smile on his face, "Oi Ino-chan! Did you come here to train with us?", he asked eagerly.

At hearing the unusually affectionate suffix that was only meant for HER being adressed to Ino, a large vein made itself present upon Sakura's forehead. Seeing this reaction, Ino's smile slowly became more devious while at the same time she was blushing at hearing the suffix to her name.

"Actually I didn't, Naruto-_kun_", Ino said, making doubly sure that her own suffix was perfectly clear while getting a kick out of the look on Sakura's face, "I just figured that I should let you know that I have _these!"_

Reaching into her purple shirt, the blonde kunoichi pulled out two item that nearly made Naruto faint. As though being blessed by the Gods themselves, Naruto slowly approached the items with his hands drawn forward and drool trailing down one side of his chin.

"Freeeee... ... ... Ramen... ... ... Tickeeeets", The blue eyed Genin swooned

Ino took only a second to glance over to Sakura and saw that her facial expression had blankened. She smiled at her current progress.

"Yyyyyep. Thats right but I only... have... _two_. How about you come with me", she offered with a deepening smile, _"Heeheehee! This must be driving Forehead insane!"_

Sakura unconsciously retained her blankened expression out of anger_, "NRAAARGH!!!!! This is driving me INSANE!!! Where does this little hooker bitch get the gaul to seduce my Naruto with RAMEN!!! Don't you DARE take that offer Naruto!! Stop it!!! STOP STARING AT THOSE TICKETS!!!!!!", _she griped from within as her face pulsed with on major twitch before falling back to normal.

Sakura's demands were not recognized however, as Naruto threw on his damn-near irrresistable grin.

"Of course I'll go with you!! Who in their right MIND would resist free Ramen?!", the blonde shouted proudly.

Unfortunately for Naruto, he was not able to bask in the marvelous fantasies that he always had about devouring the helpless Ramen before a fist came crashing down upon his skull. Knowing exactly who hit him, Naruto didn't even both to look up as he held his aching cranium. At this, Ino's smile wained a bit but it was still present.

"If you think that we're skipping out on training then you can forget it Naruto!", Sakura fumed.

Naruto immediately straightened his posture and faced the jade eyed female with his hands laced together in a pleading fashion.

"But... RAMEN!!! Aw come on, Sakura-chan-she has two free tickets! TWO FREE TICKETS!!", he begged.

Sakura closed her eyes as she hardened a frowned at the prospect of her boy with Ino... _alone_. She wouldn't allow it, in fact, she wasn't even up for seeing the coniving little bitch at that moment anyway.

"No means no, Naruto!", she said sounding firm and unmoving.

Of course, this was all part of Ino's little scheme, "Geez Sakura. You're so unfair. And I thought you'd start being a little nicer to the guy but I guess we can't always be right", she irked.

Sakura shot a wild eye to her blonde counter-part, "Shut up, Pig! Nobody asked you!", she shot back.

"Please Sakura-chan? Just one bowl and we can get right back to training, I promise!", he continued to plead.

"I said n-"

"Look! I have an extra ticket right here, see?!", Naruto announced as he reached in the pocket of his red jacket and reveiled a Free Ramen Ticket of his own.

This, of course, caused Ino's amused smile to disappear. In a sudden action that took both kunoichi by surprise, Naruto took both of their hands and joined them together.

"There! Now its an even three! We'll make it a date and a half! Can we go now?"

At this, Ino smiled and slightly blushed at Naruto's flamboiant spirit and his excited idiocy. An even _three_? What the fuck? Sakura, however, was far from convinced, especially because the suggestion of this blonde whore joining them on a date. As she flipped her hand away, she was tempted to crash her vengful fist upon Naruto's head again but decided against it and simply chose to let him down gently.

"Naruto, for the last time, no!", she insisted.

Yep... Gently.

"_Please_, Sakura-chan?", Naruto begged again with a desperate voice.

"No!"

"_Pleeeease_??", he presisted edging closer to the pink haired female.

"Naruto... I said-"

"_Pleeeeeeeease_???", he continued glisening his eyes to an adorable peak.

Sakura's spike wall began to crack and fade as she stared into Naruto's pleading eyes. As much as her inner-self was launching harboons in her head for doing so, Sakura actually found herself resisting an encroaching smile that was forming on her face.

"No...", she tried to said as fermly as possible but only ended up blushing and accidentally letting her smile fully form, "Would ya cut it out already"

Knowing that he didn't even have to say please anymore, Naruto simply threw all of his boyish charm into his eyes, glisening them evermore, thus melting Sakura's heart. Unable to stave the irresistable charm of her blonde companion she reflexabley latched her hands upon his messy blonde hair before pulling him closer to her. She gently layed one kiss upon his soft lips.

"Fine... you win, Baka", Sakura cooed.

**_"That... was pathetic", _**Kyuubi mumbled from within.

_"Oh shut up, Kyuubi. You're the one that suggested that I start toilin' the load a bit, so don't be an ass"_

**_"Hey, I meant that in a 'take her by the hair and visciously have your way with her if she shows her ass to you' kind of way and what do you do?! You beg and plead like a little school-girl! I swear, you get more and more pathetic every time I talk to you"_**

_"Then just shut up already!"_

Snapping Naruto out of his little conversation with his inner tenent were a pair of slender arms latching around one of his.

"Well? Lets get going", Sakura said as she kept a firn yet affectionate grip upon her boy's arm.

Naruto smiled gratefully and was about to motion Ino to come along when all of sudden he felt another pair of arms latch around his free one. He shot his head to his left and saw JUST what he thought he was gonna see. Ino was happily latched unto her fellow blonde's arm with a wide smile on her face. This smile, however, was not the mischiveous chesure smile that she usually harbored. This was an actual, genuine smile.

Noticing this, Naruto couldn't really help but blush at this moment.

_"Oooookay?"_

The blue eyed Genin's trouble senses were suddenly going hay-wire when he heard a distinct growling noise from his right side, looked over and saw Sakura with a demonic scowl on her face. What made the tension more suffocating was the fact that it was shot directly toward Ino and she caught it almost immediately. Returning the glare, the blonde female barred her teeth with adversity.

"And just what the Hell do you think _you're_ looking at, Forehead?", Ino questioned.

"Don't play stupid with me, Pig! Whats the big idea?!", she snarked.

Ino smirked again, "Oh whats wrong? Can't handle a little competition?", she challenged.

"Pfft! Like a scrawny, anarexic, silicon reject is any competition", Sakura retorted.

"What did you just say, Bitch?!", Ino nearly shreiked back.

Shifting side to side glances at both of his female companies, Naruto decided to jump in before things got too... complicated.

"Ladies, Ladies! Come on! Lets not get too uncivilized about this. Look Sakura-chan, Ino-chan's just teasing you. She probably just cold or something and wants something to cling onto, right?", he suggested looking directly at his fellow blonde.

Ino smiled at his oblivious naivety, "Yyyyeeeeaaaah... Suuuuuuure. What ever you say... Naruto_-kun_", she cooed with a very well-timed wink directed at him.

Making doublely sure that Sakura caught it, she was getting a GRAND kick out how much Sakura was trying to look like it didn't bother her. And with that, all of them set off to their date... and a half.

-

The Toad Sage Jiraiya was eagerly in searching mode as he scaled the streets of Konoha.

_"Hmph. The nerve of those old fuck-dong spir-dunk-a-dunks, enlisting_ me _of all people to be the Godaime Hokage. But at least I was able to convince them to let go set out and find... her. What luck! Now I can continue my research without getting in trouble!", _Jiraiya thought gratefully to himself before looking in another direction as he continued his search, _"Now if only I could actually_ _find_ _that kid..."_

Of course, as irony always goes, the white haired Sannin immediately stopped walking right during the middle of a step and turned his head to his left, seeing exactly the person he was looking at the stools of Ichiraku.

_"O-huh-huh-huh-hooof course. I should've looked here in the first place. Damn kid's always stuffing his face with Rame-who the Hell is he eating with?"_

Jiraiya was curious to say the most when he saw that Naruto was eating with female company but what really got his attention was the fact that one of them had pink hair and that alone was enough to pique his interest.

_"Hmm... Its that Sakura-girl again. I wonder whats been happening between those two since last I saw them together. Well considering that they're eating together, I guess things have taken a turn for the better... but who's this broad", _he thought as he watched the date... and a half.

"Ah, dammit! I'm out of Ramen!", Naruto huffed before throwing his chop-sticks on his bowl.

Seen as how Sakura was finished long before either Naruto OR Ino, the pink haired Kunochi was actually releived to hear those words and was more than eager to get back to her quality training time with Naruto.

"Aww, that's too bad! I guess we're gonna have to pack up ours things and g-"

"NOT... so fast", Ino cooed before clearing her throat to get Naruto's attention. As fate would have it, the blonde boy unwittingly gave his attention to her.

What he saw then almost made him lunge forward and hug her with graditude. Ino still had plenty of Ramen left in her bowl to spare and she _decided _that she wasn't that hungry anymore. She took a nice tentalizing serving of the Goldy wonderment between her chop-sticks and pointed it towards Naruto's direction.

"Here, you can have some of mine", she said, gaining a increasingly brightening smile from her fellow blonde.

_"NANI?!?!?!?!", _Sakura inwardly bellowed with her mouth hanging off of her skull, _"Still tempting my man with his own Kryptonite, eh?! So thats how it is, Bitch?! I WON'T LET YOU!!!"_

Before Sakura had the chance to reliquish her Kunai from her pouch and silence the evil bitch that was OBVIOUSLY flirting with her man, her mouth once again fell hanging off of her skull when she saw Naruto eagerly eating the Ramen from INO'S CHOP-STICKS!!!

"There. Ya like that?", Ino aksed in a nearly seducing tone as she blushed unconsciously.

Naruto nodded many times before swallowing his serving, thus giving Ino full iniciative to prepare another serving of Ramen.

_"Heeheehee! I didn't know he could be so cute-whooooa, Girl. Not what we're looking for here. Just getting back at Forehead or being such a bitch and rubbing it in your face, nothing more...", _Ino inwardly reasurred herself.

However, when Naruto took another bite out of the Ramen being fed to him and mumbled an incoherent 'Thank you Ino-chan' with his little whiskered cheeks puffed out because of the face full of noodles, Ino couldn't help but deepen her blush and silently laughed to herself. Sakura couldn't believe it! She was just sitting there in a daze watching INO, of all creatures on the planet, feeding her Naruto! It was unacceptable and she wouldn't allow it any longer!

Without really thinking, Sakura motioned to the smiling (and mildly entertained) Ayame to make her another bowl. Seeing what was happening without really trying, the Ramen chef started right away while thinking how cute the three of them looked right now. Teuchi himself was also smiling while thinking that Naruto has finally blossomed into what we would call...

a Pimp.

After the traditional three minute wait, Naruto had just about finished his savory feeding session and was about to sink his teeth into the last bite when all of a sudden he heard another clear of the throat. He didn't know how or why but something told him that if he turned around then something good would happen to him.

And BAM!

As fate would have it, he saw Sakura with a fresh bowl of steaming Ramen. What got him even more happy was the fact that Sakura was mimicking Ino actions but pointing a delectable serving of Ramen to him.

"You still hungry Naruto?", she asked sweetly.

"AM I?!", the black-clad Genin shouted before eagerly taking to serving into his mouth and savoring it's awesome Godliness.

"Ino frowned, _"Bitch! So it's a fight you want, huh?", _she thought.

Right before Ino was about to make her move, an unfamiliar voice came from behind them all.

"Well, well. It looks like I may have rubbed off on you, kid. Congratulations!", the voice called out, causing Naruto to snap Sakura's chop-sticks with his teeth thanks to a sudden jolt of anger.

Startled by this, the pink haired kunoichi quickly traced her vision to the source of the new voice and stared with curiosity and a bit of familiarity.

_"Hey, thats-..."_

"Aw, come on! Why does it have to be _you_ of all people to show up _now_ of all times?", Naruto asked with a voice that showed how much he OBVIOUSLY didn't want to see the guy.

Ino, growing predictabley curious herself, turned around and saw the same person and as expected, she didn't recognize the guy in the slightest.

"Naruto, could you come here for a moment? There's something I'd like to discuss with you", Jiraiya said, motioning the young blonde to follow him.

Eventhough Naruto was in no real mood to talk to this perverted son of a biscuit while he was being fed by two beautiful women, he did take the fact that he was a key component for his training into consideration. Plus, the fact that Naruto had done some serious growing up due to past events (key one being his own Death). Sighing reluctantly, the blue eyed Genin appologized for his so called trainer's _rudeness_ and exused himself from his company.

However, there was a constant nagging feeling that leaving those two alone would be a _very_ bad idea., but he dismissed that thought went to see what the old pervert wanted.

"I hope this is important, Edo Sennin", Naruto growled.

Jiraiya simply smiled at his would-be student, "Naruto... Since when did you ever become a Pimp?", he asked suddenly.

The black-clad Genin's head nearly spun in a full circle, "Whaaaa-? What do you mean, Pimp? I-... Oh... Oh! OH! Were you this perverted when you were old enough to walk?!", he said.

Jiraiya put a finger to his chin, "Weeell-"

"Don't answer that. Just tell me what you need so I can get back to my enjoyable company", the blonde Jinchuuriki demanded.

The middle aged hermit found himself smiling again at Naruto attitude. Though it was a but weird, he can tell that NAruto had changed quite bit since before he last spoke with him face to face. It was rather refreshing to not see him throwing an annoying tantrum because he was interupted from his Pimpin'-er... visiting.

"Well actually, I was wondering how you'd feel about going on a trip. Ya know, step out of the village for a minute; take a breather", Jiraiya offered.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Hmm... You know what? That actually sound pretty nice. In fact... it sound too damn good to be a simple generous offer-whats the catch?", he questioned astutely.

"Catch? Oh, you're killin' me kid. Way does everything I say have to be catch with you?"

"Because everything you _offer_ is always a catch with me, why else?"

"Touche..."

Naruto frowned, "I think you've wasted enough of my valuable time. Catch, now", he said a little more annoyed.

_"Jeez the kid's still a punk though..."-_"Okay fine. The catch is that you have to help me find someone"

"Okay?... And just who is this person?"

"Hm? Oh, she a really important friend of mine and now just so happens to be the time when a reunion is an order", Jiraiya tried to say as nonchalantly as possible.

Again... Naruto frowned. Except this time he just stared at him.

"Okay... Let me see if I can make this abundantly clear... You want me to travel outside of the village to help you look for some... woman that you know AND you're not offering to make up for slack in training?", the blonde growled.

"Uuuh... Yeah", Jiraiya responded matter of factly, "So whattdya say, Naruto?", the Sannin offered again before he noticed Naruto alreadt walking away.

"Forget that, Edo Sennin. I'm not leaving my desirable company here just so I can help you find some old lady"

"Right right. coughs Pimp coughs"

The black clad Genin whirled around and shot Jiraiya a dirty look before turning back to join his female company with a simple 'hrumph'. Since that didn't work, Jiraiya decided to play his trump card, thus shrugging.

"Eh, suit yourself. And here I was about to teach you a very powerful technique to add to your arsenal", he said.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as his left ear twitched. By the time he turned back around to face the perverted hermit, he was already walking away.

"Buuut if you don't feel up to it, I guess I'll just teach it to Sasuke instead. I'm sure he'd like to learn a few new tri-"

"I'LL PACK MY THINGS!!!!!", Naruto yelled before dashing off into another direction.

_"Hn... Worked like a charm... Althoguh he could've been a little more polite to his hoes-I mean-his little friends here", _Jiraiya thought to himself.

Just after those thoughts had finished, the same blonde haired Fox Child came dashing back to his confused company, spinning Sakura around in her stool to face him, offering her a loving embrace and a quick but affectionate kiss to the forehead.

"Love you!", he said with enthusiasm before rushing back to his previous direction, "BYE INO-CHAN!"

With Sakura now in a startled yet passionate daze and Ino unable to shake her rosey blush, both females saw the blonde bucket of fun off into the distance.

_"Bye... Naruto-kun...", _Ino inwardly said as she waved at the fading figure.

For some reason that she couldn't seem to grasp her mind around, Ino's heart thumped and pounded so hard that it hurt. She quickly assessed the reason of this phenomena as the adrenaline rush she got from getting Sakura so riled up. That was always good for a buzz or two. It couldn't have been that she was actually enjoying her time with the lovable idiot. No way.

Seeing the looks on both of their faces but more noteably the kiss on Sakura, Jiraiya smiled proudly before simply walking off to prepare for departure. OF COURSE, it was at that exact moment that Naruto's fears for leaving Ino and Sakura alone were confirmed when the pink haired female visciously locked her arms around the blonde's neck in a painful head-lock that left Ino reeling with surprise and of course, anger.

"Ino!!!!! I think its time we have a LITTLE talk!!!!"

* * *

**_PHEW!!! I hope you guys REALLY enjoyed that one. Also I think its important for you guys to know that the first lemon for this story will start VERY soon. Honestly, you'll never see it coming and I'm gonna make sure that you guys get a good show since you waited for so long. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the first of the cocluding chapters, 'cause there will be plenty of smexy twists and turns still to come in the tale!! Be well and good night everyone!!!_**

**_Peace..._**


	39. Roaring Desires

_**Naruto **_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_SUP!! Okay, I know its been a little while since I updated but you gotta understand that these ARE my last Chapters. And they gonna be SWEET!!! Since I really don't have anything good to say, lets get right to it, shall we?_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 39

* * *

Morning in Konoha 

Jiraiya was peacefully slumbering at the front gates of the village, snoring obnoxiously. He stirred in his sleep as siliva trailed off of the side of his chin. Mind you, this wasn't his original intention; he was actually waiting for a certain someone to show up some time ago. He decided to just rest his eyes as he waited for him.

Which brings us to where we are now...

Unnoticed to Jiraiya, someone actually did make their presence and demonstrated this by dropping a heavy backpack of valuables on the ground, thus snapping the aged hermit out of his sleep.

"NAH!", Jiraiya yelled before shooting his line of sight to the source of the disturbance while blinking several times before glancing down to his watch, "What the Hell _took_ you so long?!"

The smiling blonde known as Naruto (garbed in his latest black and red attire) slowly looked down at at the grumpy sage with an OBVIOUSLY distracted look on his face.

"Hm?... Oh, I was just at home, ya know... packin' m' bags", Naruto said as he slurred his words a little.

Jiraiya shot to his feet with his eyes resembling the shape of golfballs, "It takes you ten hours to pack a few essentials?!?! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO LEAVE YESTERDAY!!!", he yelled when he finally noticed the far away look in his would-be student's eyes.

Naruto's facial expression was not particularly something that he'd seen before. Sure he saw how content he looked after one of his mondo servings of Ramen but he had never seen _this_. It was almost as though he were looking at a completely different person. He looked truly blissified, he looked as though he were emptied out of all of his troubles... he looked as though... as though he were...

"Hmhmhm... Hmhmehehehmhmhma..." Jiraiya chuckled, gaining a weird look from Naruto.

"What the Hell's your problem?"

"Hehehehehehe... Hoho. Wuaahhahahahahaha! Hehe-finally-bwahahahaaaa-my boy's become a man...", the toad sage chordled.

Naruto eyebrow raised so much that he feared it would tear off of his own head if he didn't watch it.

"Edo Sennin, you're freaking me out", he said as he slowly backed away from him.

While still chordling proudly, Jiraiya walked over to the blonde and picked up his previously dropped back pack.

"Mahahahaha, come on, Naruto. Lets just go", he said.

Shaking off his weirded out disposition, Naruto sighed and followed the strange old man. Jiraiya suddenly placed his hand upon the boys shoulder and continued to laugh proudly.

"I swear, you're lucky that you were able to become a man on today of all days, otherwise I might have hit you with a Rasengan"

"Rasa-wha?"

"Totally irrelivent my young Pimp-I mean man. Hhahahahahaha! Totally irrelivent..."

Now that they were both setting out on their journey of spontaneous wonders and out of the village, a certain pink haired figure garbed in NOTHING but a partially undone silky white robe ran to the foot of the very gates, stopping as she saw the two figures walk off into the path illuminated by the rising sun. In truth, she wanted to see her blonde Kitsune off before he left but figured that he already knew that he had her best wishes already.

Feeling whatever disappointment she had vanish into thin air, Sakura's body suddenly became puddy as she leaned upon a post of the gate, letting herself slide to the ground as her hair smeared upon it, thus causing several strands to loom over her eyes and face. With a hot blush accompanying her cheeks and her jade eyes glisening with nostalgic desire, Sakura watched both men fade out of her line of sight.

She sighed longingly, "Naruto... I love you...", she said out loud.

There she remained, swooning as she fantasized about her memories of her moments with Naruto. It was truly Heavan in her world to have such a man and she was so glad that she was able to show the guy how much she _really_ loved him. Her graceful smile became even more vivid as she remenised the fantastic moment that they shared. However, before she could continue, a hunch-back old man carrying a small grey sack, walking slowly with a strange wooden cane and whistling a happy yet awkward tune came by.

Slightly off-set by this sight, Sakura unconsciously rose an eyebrow at the old man who immediately stopped walking and looked into her eyes, not paying any attention to her half naked form.

"Well?... Whattcha waitin' fer? Go on and get yo' man", he said in a VERY worn and shakey 'old guy' voice before continuing his walk and happy/awkward whistle.

Still in a moment of confusion of the overly sudden moment, breifly wondered who the old geezer was but soon shook it off as her thoughts were flooded by his words.

_"Go on and get yo' man..."_

Those words simply made Sakura's desire sky-rocket. Those words alone echoed throughout the cooridoors of her mind and more and more, she wanted to follow Naruto, strip down in front of him and demand that he take her by force. Her eyes lustfully peered in the very direction that the blonde Kitsune went. Her heart told her to 'go go GO' but her mind was definately telling her otherwise.

She couldn't take it anymore, she had to take her mind off of it. She had to find a way to forget about Naruto at that moment before her recently awakened desires ripped through her like a drill. With those thoughts in her head now, the pink haired kunoichi rose to her feet and faced the rising sun, allowing the golden rays of life to hit her silky and exposed skin. She felt so complete it was ridiculous.

Then, her thoughts trailed back to what had happened before her... 'liberation'. Feeling anger rise within her, she remembered what she promised to do when she ever got the chance and with that last thought, she marched her exposed glisening self back to the village to confront a certain blonde whore.

Yet, through all of her anger, no amount of adversity could possibly stave the memory of the toe-curling euphoria that she experienced... last night...

/\/\/\/\**MULTI-CENTRIC FLASHBACK**/\/\/\/\

Ino and Sakura were facing one another at Team 7's training grounds. Both girls were trying deathly hard not to throw the gloves off and kill each other right then and there. It was a simple civilized conversation... or at least... it seemed that way.

"Ino... Why are you doing this?", Sakura asked with anger but mostly desperation and a hint of saddness.

The blonde female broke eye-contact with Sakura but retained her frown, "Hmph. I don't know what you're talking about...", she claimed.

"Thats a lie and we both know it. Ino why are you acting so... weird around Naruto? Whats the real reason you're doing what you're doing?", she asked.

Ino crossed her arms, "Still, I don't know why you're pestering me with these non-sensable questions, Sakura?", she insisted.

That last sentence is what sparked the pink haired kunoichi's fuse, "Dammit Ino! Stop lying to me! You think I'm so stupid and blind that I wouldn't notice how you're practically throwing yourself at Naruto?!", she yelled.

Ino still kept her eyes from connecting with Sakura's as she blushed slightly.

"Just as I thought. So thats you're little game, is it Ino? To make me 'see the error of my ways' and get me to see how wonderful Naruto is before you sweep him from under my ass? Is that how it is?", Sakura questioned.

At this, Ino shot back with suprising anger; reconnecting her eye-contact, "Of course not! Don't you fucking GET IT?! Its not that I _want_ the guy, its just that I...", she paused.

Sakura could feel her irritation flourishing as she put her hands to her hips and began tapping her foot on the ground.

"Well?". she irked.

The bleach blonde female sighed, "Look, I just wanted you to... I don't know... to at least show a little appreciation or something", she said with a bit of a waining voice.

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, Forehead. Ask yourself this; if I didn't knock some sense into you before, would you have been at Naruto-kun's side right now, or would you have been sulking in the delusion of loving Sasuke-kun?", Ino said.

Sakura's eyes slightly widened hearing this.

"I think not. Hell, if anything, you'd be asking him out for a date right now. Like I said before, if it wasn't for me, you'd be fawning over the guy like every other day", the turquoise eyed Genin proclaimed.

This time, much to Ino's uncomfortable surprise, a smile slowly cracked upon her face. As this unsettling smile steadily widened, a somewhat taunting giggle was exhaled. It was actually rather maddening to Ino but the laughter continued.

"What? What the Hell's so funny?", the blonde kunoichi said as she felt her anger slowly rising.

Sakura willingly ceased her laughter to speak but kept her smile on her face, "You think I'm that oblivious, huh? You really think that I don't know you as much as you know me... Now thats sad", she taunted.

Ino's eyes reflexably twitched, "And just what the Hell is _that_ supposed to mean?", she said, unable to quell her slowly boiling irritation.

"Oh fine. Since you're gonna play stupid with me I guess I can play along"

"Shut up and cut to the chase!"

"Hn... You knew how I felt about Naruto even before our little squabble all those weeks ago. So seeing me blow up on him just made you do it, eh? Well I understand that, but what you didn't count on is what I understood underneith all of that?", Sakura said.

For some strange reason that she didn't allow herself to accept, Ino began to get very nervous, "W-What the Hell are you goin on about, Forehe-"

"I could tell... just by the way you looked at him...", Sakura trailed off as her smile faded from her facial features, "You wanted him so badly after our mission with Anko-san"

Ino unintentionally flinched; a move that she immediately regretted and inwardly cursed herself for. Sakura narrowed her eyes with afirmation... she's got her.

"Oh yeah, I was perfectly aware of the want that showed in your eyes Ino. You thought you could hide it from me but I knew... What I don't understand, is why you didn't just make your move afterward. I know what kind of oppurtunist you are and you can't fool me", Sakura said.

"Shut up... I just didn't..."

"Didn't what, Ino. I thought you saw how attainable he was when we went on that mission"

"Thats not the point... I-"

"So you were just going to wait until I got him and take him from me when the time suited you, huh?"

"No! Ah, just let me finish!", Ino shouted as she tried overtime to compose her train of thought, "I just.. didn't want you to be lonely"

Again, Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I... I know that I haven't been a likeable person around Naruto-kun, even _after_ we were kids. Thats one of the reasons why I didn't make a move. I... I-I wanted to... but I... also thought about how it would make _you_ feel... ya know?", Ino said with a noteable tremor of doubt in her voice.

This tremor was not unnoticed by Sakura, who frowned deeply, "... Bullshit...", she said flatly.

"Ngh, Nani?"

"I don't believe that for a _second_, Ino. How dare you just stand there and lie to my face like that?", Sakura accused.

"What the Hell is your problem, dammit?!"

"You're my problem! Now you listen to me and you listen good, Ino 'cause I'm only gonna say this once; stay... away... from Naruto. Despite what the Hell you think, I _am_ grateful that you helped me out, but I won't tolerate anymore of your interference. You obviously like him"

At that moment, Ino couldn't take anymore. Her hands fell to her side balled in fists with a very penetrating scowl emmbedded her face.

"SO WHAT IF I DO!! It doesn't give you any reason to be such a selfish undeserving bitch about it!!", the blonde exclaimed.

Sakura closed her eyes, taking a few seconds of silence before turning her back on Ino and began walking away. Her words made everything a bit too clear; calling her 'selfish' only suggested one thing... and Sakura was definately not up for that idea. Of course, it was at that exact time that Ino realized that she just screwed up in her words but also knew that it was too late to take them back-was she walking away from her?!

"What the-... Where the Hell do you think you're going, Bitch?! Get back here right NOW!", Ino yelled after her.

The pink haired Genin actually did stop... only to slightly turn her head to Ino's direction with a spiteful glare that caused the blonde girl to slightly grimace, although it wasn't that noticable. From there, the two of them stood, staring each other down with their sparks of adversity clashing more than ever before... and that was saying alot. Breaking the silence, Sakura spoke her final words.

"You're too late, Ino..."

Breifly after staring at the angered and broken expression on Ino's face, Sakura, for some reason, found herself unable to look at it any longer. And with that, she fully faced the opposite direction and walked away from the blonde. Lucky for Ino, Sakura left at the perfect time as tears of her anger, envy and hopelessnes finally fell from her face. She was indeed fortunate because she could no longer hold them after Sakura spoke her final words.

Her tears cascaded down her face without hinderance of any kind, Ino saw no reason to keep them locked up anymore. Enough was enough.

"I hate you... You fucking bitch...", Ino huffed as she tried hard to supress her strong sobs; her fists clinching harder and harder, "After what I did for you, thats all you have to say to me?"

Though her tears were falling like Niagra, a scowl found itself on her face again and it was a strong one.

"No... No, I won't stand for this. You hear me, Bitch? I won't.You think you have control now? You think I'm just gonna sit here and let you do this to me? Fuck you... You think I'm just gonna leave it at that and let you pull the covers over me?! FUCK YOU!!"

The more her anger rose, the more her tears fell. It was rather obvious that she was holding alot inside. With one angry sob, Ino whirled around and stormed off to a destination that only she knew.

"You think this is over, Sakura? You think I'm just gonna roll over and stop... No... I'm just getting started", Ino swore has she picked her pace up to an anger fueled sprint.

---

Meanwhile...

The excitement was burning up a storm for one shirtless Naruto Uzumaki, who was trying to channel it all through pure physical exertion. Within one of the MANY training grounds of the village, Naruto was visciously performing adrenaline driven push-ups all by himself. As the blonde boy exruciated his burning efforts, he grunted silently while several beads of sweat flung off of his body. The expression on his face definately gave the impression that he was in an intense cycle of tourching focus and wished not to be disturbed as he counted his 80th push-up.

"Okay, next is sit-ups", he said before immediately switching to the sitting position where he proceeded to do his sit-ups.

Truth be told, this was a completely new alternative for releiving stress and overwelming excitement, because an extreme case of the latter was exactly what Naruto was suffering at that moment, but he just recently discovered how much of it he could put to good use when he burned his seemingly limitless stamina off with a rock hard session of simple training exercises. Plus it was a great way to keep his mind focused. It was actually rather funny; when he was younger, he trained like this almost everyday of his life.

But given the chance to reflect on things in his life as of late, he deduced that it was because of his crammed obsession of proving himself and becoming stronger... both of which he was able to accomplish before and after the Chuunin exams had began. Now that he has, Naruto inwardly laughed at the prospect of how far he's gotten in such a short time. Of course, he _did_ have help. The shirtless blonde smiled to himself without realizing it as he continued his rhythmic exercises.

Unbenounced to Naruto, however, a certain someone was conceiled behind the trunk of a tree watching his workout. This certain someone just so happened to be a girl who knew Naruto and just so happened to stumble upon him while he trained AND just so happened to be blushing madly while oggling at his glisening and toned upper body.

_"Holy crap_...", she thought with awe and amazement_, "H-He's even hotter than I gave him credit for... and thats saying a mouth-full!"_

The girls blush deepened and darkened as she watched the blonde Jinchuuriki have at his training, counting his sit-ups and perfoming them with inspiring effort and humbling grace. Watching the sparkling sweat fly off of his moistened and decently shaped body not only sent shivers down her spine but it also made her legs quibble with weakness and found herself compelled to lean against the tree she his behind as her breath felt as though it were being stolen from her just by watching the blue eyed Kitsune nin work.

_"So... hard to take eyes off of...", _she thought to herself as she tried frustratingly hard to pry her eyes off of the smexy blonde shinobi before her, _"Just remember what you came here for, Ino... Got... to stay... focused"_

Predictably, Ino's outward actions did exactly the opposite of what her mind was telling, still finding it rather impossible to enact her little. She was entirely too fixated upon Naruto glisening bod' to really focus on _anything_... but that. However, when the blonde Genin ceased his sit-ups and rose to his feet with his back turned to her, Ino was slightly dissapointed but simaltaneously hopeful that she would finally be able to make her first move.

But... before she could act, a sudden poof of smoke came into the fray, following suit by a Kage Bushin. A little curious as to what was going down, Ino absent-mindedly stay put and watched the stamina crazed Jinchuuriki. Within seconds, the Bushin and the real Naruto faced one another, assuming battle-ready stances.

"Okay. We'll go for one more hour and than its off to find Ero Sennin", Naruto ordered.

"Hai", the clone responded before charging at Naruto like a lion with rabies, visciously throwing insanely fast and accurate punches and kicks at him.

The blonde boy readily parried, dodged, blocked, and countered the attacks and pushed himself whenever the assault picked up in difficulty. Now seeing THIS, Ino's blush returned to her facial features as she gripped the tree she hid behind.

_"Whoa... two identical guys with glisening muscles fighting each other... Now thats... hot", _she thought wih trembling breaths as she watched the two Naruto's go at it.

What happned next was something that would probably wreck everything as far as Ino's plans were concerned. This alone was enough to make the blonde female nearly jump put pf her skin and melt into a thin pile of ooze. And all it took... was one wif of the air.

_"Oh God... Its... Its that smell again...", _Ino fretted as her eyes started to slowly dim out.

Ever since the mission with him, Sakura and Anko, Ino's memory of the glorious scent that Naruto gave off was still present... and so were the sudden blazing desires that followed suit. Only difference between now and then... was the fact that Naruto was completely shirtlessly this time, allowing his addicting scent to practically pollute the air and nearly drive Ino to insanity. The turquoise eyed female began to sweat furiously as she resisted her rising urges.

_"God damn you Naruto-kun... You hot son of a-... Fuck!", _Ino agonized, not knowing how much longer she could just stand there and take it... and her shaking didn't help her stay focused on her initial goal, _"Why does everything that could possibly go wrong, go wrong for me?! Its bad enough that I had to take Sakura's shit, now I can't get back at her without blowing my cover!"-_"DAMMIT!"

Immediately realizing that she just made a big no-no, Ino slapped her hands over her mouth just as the real Naruto slipped up in his footing before he could dodge an upcoming heymaker from his Bushin, shifting his head to the direction of the distraction.

"I-Ino-chan???", Naruto said JUST before the previously mentioned heymaker collided with the side of his face, sending a wave of force rippling through the other side, causing his his skin to flap on the other side.

Naruto was careened through the air on a low tredectory before crashing through a tree and slamming head-first into the dirt, sliding across it while his head was being piledriven into it. The Bushin who was responsible for this had it's eyes protruding out of their sockets as it's fist was still extended forward. Out of comical impulse, the Bushin cranked it's fist to it's far side... and slammed it into his own face, resulting in his banishment from existence.

"Naruto! Are you alright?!", Ino screeched before running to the unconscious blonde with several appologies

/\/\/\/\**FLASHBACK INTERRUPTION**/\/\/\/\

Outside of Konoha gates...

Naruto and Jiraiya were walking down the dirt path to Otafuku Gai. The white haired toad sage was actually getting a little uncomfortable due to the silence that loomed over the two; Naruto hadn't said a damn thing about the new techniuqe that he promised he'd teach. No yelling, no jumping, no hustle, no rushing, no nothing. It was kind of... unfitting. Once the two men reached a rest (the area with the small building on a hill with large bell decorating it), Jiraiya spoke up.

"Oi, Naruto", he called out, gaining the blonde boy's attention, "Let's rest here a while, huh?"

Looking at the old man for a little while longer, he was practically in his face in an INSTANT.

"I thought you'd never say that! Tell what the deal is with this whole 'new technique' deal-I'm pumped!", Naruto exclaimed, surprising the living Hell out of Jiraiya who smiled at the flamboiance.

"Oh... that...", Jiraiya trailed before walking up the hill and sitting next to the building, "Well actually, I was thinking that you may not be ready to learn it yet. Its not your ordinary technique, ya know"

Naruto's face grew blank, "... ... ... Why did you bring me here?", he suddenly asked.

"Hm?"

"Don't _'Hm_?' me! You said that you were gonna teach me a powerful technique if I went with you and I'M not seeing ANY RESULT!!", the blue eyed demon container griped.

The perverted hermit grimaced slighty, "Well... I did say that ... didn't I...?", he said with a slight sigh gaining a furious and anexcious nod from Naruto.

At this, Jiraiya sighed again before lowering his head. Maybe he was getting to comfortable with a silent Naruto cause he was about to hear it now.

"Naruto, this technique isn't for kids. It may actually take you a couple of weeks just to master the basics of it... aaaaand I'm only saying _that_, because I'm dealing with a talentless hack", he commented.

Naruto's face fell to dark scowl, "You promise breaking, dream shattering son of a-"

"-But...", the white haired old man interjected, "I can give you a little tiny tip about what to do and how to do it if you... tell me what happened yesterday and why you couldn't make it. Better yet why don't you just tell me about you and that Sakura-girl just to pass the time"

At this, Naruto blushed a little before crossing his arms and breaking eye-contact. Jiraiya smiled at this.

"Well?"

The blonde Jinchuuriki huffed, "Okay, I'll be vague, but if I don't get results, we're gonna have some problems", he said before taking a deep breath.

Since Jiraiya already knew what happened, he simply waited for Naruto to start talking, "Well... it was a Tuesday..."

Jiraiya: Mhmmm...

Naruto: I remember the very first day I saw. I swear she was so cute I just couldn't help but want to befriend her.

Jiraiya: (Pulls out a little red book and starts writing in it) Yes, yes go on...

Naruto: She had the sweetest voice. I remember her greeting me so timidly before, she was actually covering her forehead if I can remember right-... ... ... What the Hell are you doing?

Jiraiya ceased his writing and looked down at Naruto with an innocent smirk, "Hm? What?", he said.

"I said what are you doing... and whats with the book?"

"We'll talk about it when you're older"

"But-"

"When... you're... _older", _the middle aged Sannin stressed before replastering his smile and turning his attention back to his book, "Now then, about your stor-... Hey! Where are you going?"

"To train by myself since SOMEONE is still a stick about it... God...", said a frustrated Naruto who was already quite a distance away.

The Sannin smiled to himself and shook his head, _"This kid-let me tell ya", _he thought to himself before catching a glimpse at a previously unnoticed scoll strapped horizontially to his lower-back.

When he read what it said his smile widened, _"Kage Bushin, huh? So the kid's not only taking his training into his own hands... but he taking the depths of it to the next level already", _he thought rather proudly.

In the previously over-hyperactive blonde before him, Jiraiya saw the spitting image of the greatest Shinobi to ever grace to inner walls of Konoha.

_"Hn... I guess you two are more alike than I had originally thought... Minato"_

------

Back at Konoha...

A now fully dressed Sakura was on the silent war-path to her destination. She was definately in no rush. She wanted to savor the burning desire to rip off the face of a certain blonde bitch and feed it to her. To anyone else who woke up that morning expecting to see nothing but a bright and welcoming day was sadly blind-sided by the vengful Sakura. Mind you, she didn't look evil, she just looked... very focused on something and from what everyone else who saw her could tell, she had never been more focused in her entire life.

Just the thought of the pain she would bring her victim made her reflexably crack her knuckles. For anyone who knew her, they could easily deduce that Sakura had gone through a bit of a change since the last 24 hours.

/\/\/\/\**FLASHBACK CONTINUATION**/\/\/\/\

Twilight...

Naruto and Ino were both laid out on the ground, heaving for air on the opposite sides of each other. Both Genin were stationed at another one of Naruto favored spots of the village. Hey, when you've been to almost every nook and cranny of the place, you tend to get a few favs here and there.

Anyway, the first to catch their breath was the jacket-less Naruto, who sat up stared down at the exsaugsted Ino while wiping sweat from his brow.

"That was perfect, Ino-chan! I'd forgotten how much stamina and resilience you have", the black clad Nin complimented.

After finally catching her breath, Ino steadily rose to sit on her knees and offered Naruto a grateful smile, "Thanks, Naruto-kun...", she said sweetly, resting her hands upon her lap.

Naruto flashed his lady friend his foxy grin, "So, you think that help at all in finding out where you stand in Taijutsu?", he asked.

Ino exhaled a relaxing sigh before answering, "Actually it did, and I can't say I'm too happy with my progress. Taijutsu is something that I'm not even good at by comparison. What kind of Kunoichi am I?", she beratted herself.

Naruto frowned, "What? Oh, come on, Ino! All you need is a little practice. I mean its not like anyone can just walk out of their mother's womb and instantly know how to fight, right?", he said.

At this comment, Ino blinked twice at his blunt dispostion, finding it all the more appealing, "Mhhmhmhm, I guess you're right. Besides, you'll help me practice, won't you?", she knowingly asked.

Pounding his fist upon his chest, Naruto responded, "Of course! You're my partner too, ya know. We gotta stick together!":, he proclaimed.

The purple dressed kunoichi smiled and blushed slightly_, "Naruto-kun_...", she thought rather dazed.

Um, Ino-chan? You're a little red. You didn't over-exert yourself did you?", Naruto asked with concern.

Quickly realizing that her blushes were starting symbolize her undoing more and more, the bleach blonde female tried to calm herself as much as possible to quell her blush while covering her cheeks with her hands.

"U-Uh... Yeah, I guess I did... a little", she lied.

At that, Naruto's alarms went to yellow alert, "Oh, okay. Wait here; I'll go get you some water or something", he said before raising to his feet.

However, just as he was about to turn to run off, a pair of hands strongly grasped his wrist, causing him to completely miss his first step, resulting in the enevitable plummet. His brain was able to process what was happening quickly enough to know that this was gonna hurt. He knew that his head was on a direct collision course with the ground and he awaited it...

However...

When he landed, the feeling he got wasn't exactly what he was cringing for. Instead, he felt his cheek fall into something... soft? Yes it was hard to believe, but as far as his experience went, Naruto always thought that the ground was hard and rocky... not perky and soft... and warm. Top that off with the fact that the ground never made little squeals when you hit it. Almost immediately after this strange feeling, he felt two slender arms quickly wrap around his head, holding him tight against the weird substance.

After only a few seconds he was able to gain his barings and realised that he wasn't on the ground. Hell it wasn't even anywhere near it.

"N-Naruto-kun...", he heard a slightly bewildered voice from above him.

Suddenly, Naruto was starting to freak and the racing sound of a beating heart didn't sooth this feeling either. It was only when he looked up and saw the face of Ino did Naruto shot out of her arm's grip and to his feet, waving his hand before himself.

"Oh shit-Oh shit-Oh shit!!! I'm so sorry, Ino-chan! I miss-timed my step! Forgive me!", the blonde boy shouted appologetically before turning to run off and forever live in shame for the unforgivable wrong that he just did.

But once again, a hand shot out and kept him in place by his wrist, "Wait, Naruto-kun! Its okay!", Ino cried out, forcing herself to stand as well.

Confused but still mostly ashamed, the black clad blonde stared at Ino, "Wait... You mean you're not mad?", he questioned with doubt.

Ino inwardly sigh in relief, "Of course not, crazy. It was an accident", she said sweetly.

"So... you won't hit me over the head and call me a pervert?"

"No..."

"And you won't malice me shoe-horn?"

"Now why would I do tha-MALICE YOU WITH A SHOE-HORN?!?!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Umm, right. I guess that would be kinda... freakish", he admitted with a sheepish smile.

Ino retuned the exact smile, "Yeah it sure would. Besides, it was my fault anyway", she said.

Those words calmed Naruto down a great deal as a releived smile crept upon his face.

"And also, I... want you to... well, you know... stay with me for a little while longer...", Ino nervously admitted.

Not really finding any reason to argue with that, Naruto sat back to the ground and stretched out the joints of his limbs before lying down on the lush grass with his hands behind his head. Ino soon joined him and together, they gazed upon the orangish blanket of twilight as the stars were just starting to appear. There they remained, both enjoying the company of the other as the twilight faded and the night reined the starlit sky.

The blue eyed Jinchuuriki sighed, "This has always been one of my favorite spots in the entire village. The veiw is absolutely breath-taking", he said as he felt his worries and doubt washing away with the flow of Time.

"I'll say...", Ino murmered as she gazed upon the wonderful sight before her...

Only problem was that she wasn't looking at the stars. With another sigh of relaxation, Naruto said something that made his fellow blonde's heart nearly jump out of her chest cavity.

"I'm really glad I met you Ino-chan... You're just great", he said with sencerity.

The turquoise eyed female had to choke back a gasp to hide her shock. She started to wonder exactly what he meant by that and that alone was enough to make her go nearly insane with anticipation. She couldn't take it anymore! It was time to act!

"Naruto-kun...", Ino called out, gaining the said boy's attention, "How... How do you feel about me? How do you _really_ feel about me?"

At this, Naruto turned to Ino with a confused glance, "Ano... I think you're a fun person. I'm glad that you don't beat around the bush too much and you're easy to talk to. Thats why I'm happy I have you as a friend", he said without hesitation

The young Yamanaka was frankly shocked by Naruto's honesty. No matter how much she thinks she knows the guy, he never ceases to amaze her. But that feeling would have to wait until she was finished.

"I'm glad... Now, what about Sakura... How do you feel about her?", she asked directly.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and almost laughed at that, "Come on, Ino-chan. I already told you that I love Sakura-chan and that would never change... Ever", he claimed with confidence.

Ino rose to a sitting position and looked down at Naruto with desperate eyes, "I understand that much... very well in fact", she said.

Senseing something wrong, Naruto also rose to sit up and faced Ino directly, "Ino-chan... Is everything okay? All of a sudden you seem kind of down. Did... something happen?", he questioned with concern practically leaking from his voice.

"No, no, its not that. I just... wanted to know something. Its been on my mind for a while now and... I wanted to ask you about", she said growing more and more nervous and timid.

"Of course. You can ask me anything, Ino-chan", Naruto said, opening his ear to what his fellow blonde had to say.

What the young man didn't expect at that very moment was a hand take his own into it's grasp and caress it softly.

"Naruto-kun... I know that you love Sakura... with all your heart and would never dream of leaving her..."

"Uh...", was all Naruto could say.

This time, Ino used both of her hands to gasp the young Uzumaki's, "And... I know that you're loyal to a fault...", she continued as she shifted her body to directly face the boy.

"I-Ino-chan... what're you saying?"

"...Naruto-kun... I... wanted to know... Out of all of the time we've know each other as a whole; you, me and Sakura... Have you ever thought it possible... I mean possible in the absolute slightest...", she whispered as she brought Naruto's fingers to her lips, "that you could love me too?"

His ears were lying to him... they **_HAD_** to be lying to him. Unless he was high off of inscent, Naruto could've sworn that Ino just asked him to love her... or something around boundaries. Before the confused boy could really respond, Ino used her hand to open the palm of his and pushed lightly against her cheek.

"Do you love me... Naruto-kun?", she asked him again.

Naruto couldn't even think straight, let alone speak properly. In fact, the only think that was roaring through his head at that moment were on the grounds of 'HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!?!' Unfortunately for the blonde boy, Ino looked as though she read his distress and answered his question.

"You see, Naruto-kun, over these past few weeks... I've been thinking", she cooed as she brought Naruto's hand back to the edge of her soft lips, "Thinking about you... and me... and how much we both changed"

Blinking several times, Naruto finally remembered to breath before reacting in a very... interesting way.

"Heh... Hehehehehe! Of course, I get it. Wuahahahahaha-This... This is all a dream! Yeah thats it! A dream! Hahahahah! Why I bet if I were to snap my fingers right now, you'd turn into gaint Camel Spider and start eating my face!", Naruto said in a mentally unstable kind of fashion.

Smirking devishily, Ino shot her hand over the sides of Naruto's head, "You've got _one_ right", she growled before visciously lounging her head unto his, devouring his lips in a crazed and ravenous kiss.

Once again, Naruto found himself unable to react properly as he did something that he would most likely regret for the rest of his life... returning the kiss out of impulse. Of course, he realized this at that last moment and pulled away to protest.

"I-Ino-chan! What are you doi-mmmph!!!", Naruto tried to say but was cut off by Ino's relentless oral assault, again causing him to melt at the sensation.

Wasting no time, the hungry kunoichi pushed harder against the black clad Nin's mouth, successfully part his lip and granting her full access to his wet tongue. Once both of their tongue made contanct, Ino took the initiative to gently clamp her teeth down on it and pull it out of his mouth before continuing to make out with him. The taste of his mouth only drove her to futher intensify her efforts as she meshed their tongues together herself while practically inhaling Naruto's lips.

The blonde boy's eyes dimmed out and narrowed as he peered into Ino's wanting eyes. They were soaked with supressed desire. Again, catching Naruto off gaurd, Ino lounged her body forward, thus tackling the shaggy haired blonde on his back. Breaking the savory kiss, Ino parted Naruto's legs apart with one of her knee's. Taking this time to speak, Naruto finally thought that he could get a protest in.

"What the Hell is this? Why are you-(GASP!!!!!!!!!!!!)", he gasped when he felt a firm grip clasp upon his crotch.

He looked down only to see Ino's hand roughly groping his sack through his black plants. This feeling was com-PLETELY alien to him. His spine felt as though it spun a 180 degree turn and the top of his head went numb. This time his eyes were wide and vivid instead of narrow and dull.

"Does this answer your question, Naruto-kun?", Ino teased in a sultry voice and smirk, "Just relax and let me show you some appreciation"

"Ino-chan, d-don't you think this is a little... much", Naruto tried to calmly protest despite his rising urges AND anger.

Oh... and we can't forget about his rising shaft, can we? It was true; even though Naruto was growing increasingly angry by these actions, he had never been so turned on in his life. Once Ino's hand was done with his sack, it moved to smother his throbbing cock, making him all the harder.

"This... This has gone far enough. Stop it", he weakly demanded.

Psh... Like Ino could actually hear him. despite her marvelous job, this _was_ her first time handling a cock and the feeling was totally unreal to her. As the pulsations of Naruto's shaft strengthened, her desires overflowed. She could feel it getting bigger and harder and it was driving her up the wall and around the corner. For a reason she couldn't grasp her mind around, her mouth began salivatiing. Part of this was because of the now fully grown buldge in Naruto's pants, pointing in her direction.

The heat of the moment was so intense that she couldn't deny it... she wanted to taste him. She wanted to taste every inch of him. She wanted to hold him and please right then and there. So it was only natural that she couldn't hear his increasingly angry demands to stop. Instead, Ino took the buldge of the pants into her mouth, gently clamping her teeth down around it and smothering the bottom of it with her tongue.

"Ah! Thats enough! Just stop it, alright!", the hardened blonde nearly yelled.

"No...", Ino said flatly after pulling away from the buldge and hooking her fingers unto the helm of Naruto's pants, "I... I need this"

She started pulling them down. As Naruto felt the breeze creep upon his waist line, he frowned with anger _and_ burning lust. It was as though he were being pulled by two different forces at once and it was driving him nuts! Ino further pulled the troublesome garments down past the fully stiffened cock and waited for it to swing back and slap her face. She playfully entertained that thought and found herself smiling at it.

However...

The heated kunoichi couldn't bask in these feeling for long as she felt two hands shove against her shoulders and launch her off of Naruto completely. Landing on her ass with a painful thud, Ino looked up to see a fuming Naruto... an angry Naruto. He was actually hyperventilating!

"What the Hell is WRONG WITH YOU?!?!", the angry blonde shouted.

The tremor of Naruto's voice was actually frightening. He was actually mad... mad at her. She could already feel his scorn and she cringed at it.

"I... I just wanted to-"

"NO!! I don't wanna hear it!", he yelled again as he shot to his feet.

Naturally, the buldge in his pants were gone.

"Why would you do something like that?! We're supposed to be friends!", he shouted.

Ino was becoming increasingly more desperate as she realized more and more that she had just made a terrible mistake.

"But... we _are_ friends Naruto-kun!", she protested, "I just wanted to make you... I don't know... feel good", she stammered.

Wrong... answer.

"Feel good?... FEEL GOOD?! This is an OUTRAGE! You KNEW that I love Sakura-chan and yet you try to pull something on me?! What did you want me to do, betray her?!"

Ino shot to her hands and knees, "No! Please, just hear me out! It's not that I wanted you to betray her, I just... I just... don't know, okay?! I guess I wanted to... see what it was like", she uneasily explained with tears building up in the rim of her eyes against her will.

"What it was _like_?", Naruto practically spat.

"H-Hai. When I told you I've been thinking, I meant it, Naruto-kun. I... I just wanted feel what it would be like to be with someone. I mean actually _be_ with someone. Esspesially someone as wonderful as you", Ino whispered to supress any sobs that might've escaped her breath, knowing full damn well that she was taking a HUGE risk.

The silence that Naruto expelled was only making the blonde female more and more nerv-racked. All he did was stare at her with empty eyes; an expression that Ino has grow to be wary of and really didn't particularly like it.

"Naru-"

"No... I'm done here", he interjected.

Ino's tears finally broke through her will and fell down her face, "What... What do you mean?", she reluctantly asked, fearing the answer she might've gotten.

"I can't look at you right now. I... I have to go", Naruto said not so much in an angry voice... but a saddened one.

"But... But Naruto-kun, I..."

* * *

**_(Takes a peice of the sky and eats it) Well, I have to say that I've reached a satifactory end with this chapter. Oh, and I bet a shit load of you actually thought that there was going to be a lemon in this chapter. Well fear not my little smut-mongrols, for the next chapter will have a lemon so hot that it'll have melting into the seems of your home! I hope I was able to spark some great interest in this chapter folks. I look forward to your glorious feed-back because I could really use it here._**

**_Peace..._**

**_PS: the FLASHBACK will continue at the beginning of the next chapter! _**

****


	40. Roaring Desires prt 2

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

**_Hey y'all, I'm back! Well you guys can release that held breth now because the lemons are FINALLY HERE! BWWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA-now theres a bit of info that I'd like to throw out there before we get started here. I'd like to give a massive shout-out to those of you who stuck with me this entire time, especially after the first chapter (which I need not remind you how many flames it got). You guys have really been a big help and inspiration for me this past half a year and for that I am in your debt._**

**_And now... with the formalities out of the way... I, Craine, shall at last grace you all with the heat of the sun. Prepare yourselves... FOR GODLY SMUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Naturally, there will be a decent serving of the story before that, but I'm sure that at least half of you are simply going to skip it and get to the lemon... That irritates me... but whatever_**

**_PS: Remember; the FLASHBACK continues_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 40

* * *

_"What the Hell is WRONG WITH YOU?!?!", the angry blonde shouted._

_The tremor of Naruto's voice was actually frightening. He was actually mad... mad at her. She could already feel his scorn and she cringed at it._

_"I... I just wanted to-"_

_"NO!! I don't wanna hear it!", he yelled again as he shot to his feet._

_Naturally, the buldge in his pants were gone._

_"Why would you do something like that?! We're supposed to be friends!", he shouted._

_Ino was becoming increasingly more desperate as she realized more and more that she had just made a terrible mistake._

_"But... we are friends Naruto-kun!", she protested, "I just wanted to make you... I don't know... feel good", she stammered._

_Wrong... answer._

_"Feel good?... FEEL GOOD?! This is an OUTRAGE! You KNEW that I love Sakura-chan and yet you try to pull something on me?! What did you want me to do, betray her?!"_

_Ino shot to her hands and knees, "No! Please, just hear me out! It's not that I wanted you to betray her, I just... I just... don't know, okay?! I guess I wanted to... see what it was like", she uneasily explained with tears building up in the rim of her eyes against her will._

_"What it was like?", Naruto practically spat._

_"H-Hai. When I told you I've been thinking, I meant it, Naruto-kun. I... I just wanted feel what it would be like to be with someone. I mean actually be with someone. Esspesially someone as wonderful as you", Ino whispered to supress any sobs that might've escaped her breath, knowing full damn well that she was taking a HUGE risk._

_The silence that Naruto expelled was only making the blonde female more and more nerv-racked. All he did was stare at her with empty eyes; an expression that Ino has grow to be wary of and really didn't particularly like it._

_"Naru-"_

_"No... I'm done here", he interjected._

_Ino's tears finally broke through her will and fell down her face, "What... What do you mean?", she reluctantly asked, fearing the answer she might've gotten._

_"I can't look at you right now. I... I have to go", Naruto said not so much in an angry voice... but a saddened one._

_"But... But Naruto-kun, I..."_

------

Later that night at Konoha Hospital...

In the quiet space of Room 14-B, Yoshuna Harikane was resting her body in bed. The blue haired female was making an astounishing recovery according to the doctors who examined her. She didn't even need to take any blood-pill any longer, for her own fluids were regenerating all on their own, which further shocked the hospital employees. Even her complexion had retuned to it's former radiance and beauty, but even so, she was instructed to stay in bed and limit her movement just to be safe.

Not that Yoshuna was complaining, especially after having nearly all of her blood drained from her body... She could still remember the real face of the Devil who did that to her, but for now, she would have to kill him in her dreams because she needed her rest. Or at least, thats what the doctors deduced. Slowly waking to the land of the living again, the brown eyed woman took in her surroundings as she adjusted her eyes.

She observed the several doctors and nurses katering to her needs. In time, she felt as though she had enough strength to sit up again; a luxiory that she thought she'd lack for a much longer time. She was generally relieved that she would be able to move again and even more relieved that she was healing at an alarming rate. Deciding to finally move, Yoshuna rose to her elbows with a bit of a strained effort, causing the silk covers to brush off of her torso.

When one of the nurses saw this, she was immediately at Yoshuna's side.

"Harikane-san. You mustn't strain yourself at this point. Just lie dow and rest dear", she tried to suggest.

The tanned store owner looked up at the caring nurse and smiled a little sheepishly, "Oh, thank you nurse. Thank you all, but I feel much better now. Really I do. I think all I needed was a few hours of rest", she said sincerely.

Usually a retort like that would throw any one of those Doctors/Nurses into a state of insistance and demand that the patient not push themseleves, but given the strange circumstances, they were almost considering that. However, they all knew their job, and while no longer being overly cautious about Yoshuna's condition, they were not fully perpared to let her leave until absolutely certain she able to, and to do that they needed to examine her after another day of rest.

They were done for now.

"We can all tell that you're feeling alot better Harikane-san. Hell, you even look and _sound_ better, but the point is clear and vivid; you're not going anywhere until you've had your rest young lady", the nurse insisted.

If this had been any other time before she was attacked, Yoshuna would've definately thrown up a defiant front about being told what she could and could not do. Unfortunately for her, that particular strength was still drained at the moment. And if she could even argue back with the nurses, then she _knew_ that they were right about her staying in bed as much as she wanted to argue.

With a weak huff, Yoshuna collapsed back upon her bed and frowned a little. But then she remembered to check the clock and was almost immediately cheered up when she saw what time it was.

_"Oh! Naruto-kun will be here soon", _she thought to herself with a gracious smile on her face, _"Teehee! I can't wait to see the look on his face when he see's how much I've recovered in only two days"_

At that, Yoshuna lied in bed and awaited his arrival. Lately, he was very consistant about visiting her. It stood to reason after all. He'd always pay his respects an wish her the best and a quick recovery. Hell, that might've been the trigger of her sudden cure but she didn't dwell on that fact for long; she was just happy that she was able to blink without zapping any of her energy. After about ten minutes of staring at the clock, Yoshuna heard the door to her room open.

_"Hmm... Odd... He's a little earlier than expected...", _she thought as she watched the door intently.

When the door opened, the figure was exactly who Yoshuna thought it would be and she smiled at his early presence.

"You're early Naru-... ... Hey, whats wrong?", the blue haired female asked with concern.

Naruto had large dark marks under his eyes with his shoulders slumped and his eye lids heavy. He entered the room while dragging his feet and staring at the ground. When Yoshuna saw this, she was mildly surprised as well as very let down, mostly because whenever Naruto arrived there, he always greeted her with a youthful smile and a brightening spirit. Now however, it looked as though he just read the weekly morgue and took the poor souls that lost their lives to heart.

"Naruto-kun... Whats wrong?", she aksed before lifting herself to her elbows, "You look drained"

At first, the blonde Jinchuuriki seemed as though he didn't even hear the woman but when she called his name again, he slowly snapped his attention to her and immediately plastered the fake smile that he threw on out of impulse whenever he was greeted with anyone. However, he had briefly forgotten exactly who he was dealing with.

Yoshuna could always see through these smiles.

After only a few seconds of silence, Naruto broke his mask and allowed his emotions to show in front of his dear friend.

"Yoshuna-san... I... I don't... I just don't know what-"

Whoa-whoa. Just take it easy and tell me what happened", Yoshuna said, immediately trying to keep Naruto from getting any more depressed.

The black-clad boy sat down upon the chair next to the beautiful store owner and slumped into it.

"Two words... Ino Yamanaka", he said with tired saddness.

Yoshuna raised a curious eyebrow at this, "Ino? You mean that blonde chick with the Mind Transfer ablities?", she asked.

"The very same...", Naruto answered, slightly grimacing at the name, "Yoshuna-san... Have you ever felt as though you had to choose between two people?"

The blue haired woman's face immediately sagged, "Ooooooh no...", she sighed.

"I can't believe what she was about to do to me", Naruto trailed off, "Why couldn't I see it coming?"

"Naruto-kun, you never told me what happened. Did Ino try to make a move on you or something?", Yoshuna questioned.

Naruto fell silence and harbored a blank face, "... Do you have a book that tells you everything that happens in my life or are you doing that freaky mind-reading thing again?", he said.

The brown eyed female smiled a little at hearing that natural sarcasm that wasn't always shown to others, but then focused on the matter at hand.

"Well it couldn't have been that bad. I mean its not like she was trying to get in your pants or anything, right?"

Naruto didn't respond...

"Right??

"Seriously... Stop it", he said flattly.

"Stop what?"

"Stop reading my thoughts"

At this bit of news, Yoshuna gasped, "Naruto-kun! She didn't!", she nearly yelled.

"She did...", he responded while runnign a hand through his shaggy blonde hair, "How could she?... She knows how much I love Sakura-chan. So why?"

"N-Naruto-kun, has this girl always liked you that way?"

"Hell no! But thats not the point. She nearly made me do something that I would regret for the rest of my life, but the worst part about is... is..."

"Iiiiisss...", Yoshuna irked on.

"That I.. That I liked it..."

"Naruto-kun!"

The blonde Shinobi buried his face into his hands and sigh loudly, "I know, okay?! I was so angry with her but at the same time I-... What should I do Yoshuna-san? I'm so confused...", he admitted

When Naruto didn't even hear a response from his long time friend, he turned his sight to her only to see a worried expression on her face.

"What?"

"Okay, listen to me and listen carefully. Believe me when I say that no good can possibly come from this", she said sternly.

Naruto gave his bright 'WTF' facial expression, "What? What do you mean?", he asked her.

Okay... Yoshuna knew that Naruto could be slow at times, but not wising up to this sort of thing in particular was just asking for disaster.

"Whaddya mean what do I mean? You have to find Ino and fix this, now!", she demanded.

"Yoshuna-san, you're acting like the Apocalypse is going to happen if I don't-"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**"Kit, she has a point. I suggest that you get this cleared up... now."**

_"Where the Hell have you been?"_

**"Sleeping... But thats far from the point. I sense something coming... something... horrible"**

_"Okay... Both you and Yoshuna-san are starting to freak me out. What the Hell are you-_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Naruto-kun! Did you here me?! Get out of here before you're doomed!"

"But-"

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**She's right Kit. If you waste anymore time then you may as well kiss your ass good-bye.**

_"Now wait just a seco-_

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Do you WANT TO DIE?! Go now, or you'll never live long enough to see another sunrise!"

"I-

/\/\/\/\/\/\

**What are you waiting for you idiot?! I, for one, would actually LIKE to live to see another day! GO!!!!!!!!!**

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"ONE AT A TIME!!!!", Naruto finally yelled, waving his arms in the air, "Jeez! It's bad enough that I have to listen to Foxxo over here but don't gang up on me like that. Sheesh..."

Since Yoshuna knew exactly what the blonde boy meant, sh took a deep breath to center herself.

"Naruto-kun, from what I can remember you telling me, Sakura-san and yourself have finally hooked up, right?", the blue haired store owner said, gaining a nod from her favorite blonde, "Well then why don't you just give a quick thought about what would happen if SHE ever found out about this before you patched things up with Ino"

Doing just that, Naruto searched the cooridors of his mind and dug around for the logical answers and possibilities. After twenty seconds of pondering, Naruto's facial expression went completely vivid with terror.

"SWEET FLIPPIN' FUCK!!!! I gotta GO!!", he yelled before storming out the door of the room in a flash, leaving a thining trail of dust in his wake.

When Naruto ran out of the room, Yoshuna let out a soothing sigh, "I really hope he'll be okay... I can tell that this whole 'Love' thing is starting to get to him. Except now, he has _two_ ladies to contend with... Poor boy", she mourned.

**_"Well... maybe he'll be able to pick the sweetest fruits from this bush", _**a shaky and worn voice sounded from out of seemingly nowhere.

Yoshuna's head immediately whipped to her side and peered at the window, at first she didn't even recognize the voice, but then...

**_"Whats wrong Child? Don't ya recognize ya Old Man's voice?", _**it sounded again.

It only took that last sentence to immediately throw Yoshuna into a state of rememberance, "What the-? Jii-san? Jii-san is that... is that really you?", she asked, sounding a bit desperate.

From out of the open window crawled a short, wrinkly, bald, hunch-back and beared old man carrying a small grey sack over his shoulder with one and a wierd wooden cane on with the other. Seeing this person sent trembles of joy and denial through Yoshuna's body.

"J-Jii-san...", she said with tears starting to flood the rims of her eyes, "Oh Jii-san..."

The shaky old man slowly made his way to the brown eyed female using his cane for leverage.

"Woo! Lemme tell ya somethin' Child; climbin' up them walls just ain't as fun you youngens be makin' it look", the old man said while caressing his sore lower-back, "Think I got a hurnia doin' that shit"

At that moment, something within Yoshuna snapped. She knew that doing it could cause problems for both her health and the doctors who are taking care of her... but at this point she was far too dazed and amazed to give a flying Hell... So she ripped herself out of her hospital bed, ran to the shaky old man, thus falling to her knees and colliding unto him, clutching her arms around him like she gonna die. Several joyful sobs escaped her lungs and she tightened her embrace.

"Jii-san!", she cried before pulling away with her hands still latched upon his shoulders, "Where have you been, Jii-san?! Tenten, Yoshitsu and I have almost given up all matter of hope that you'd ever come back to us!"

"Well damn, Child. I might've been away for too damn long. You know not to call m' that", the old man said whilst readjusting himself.

Yoshuna allowed one last tear to fall from her eye as she threw on a gracious smile, "Oh right. Sorry Jii-Jii!", she enthuised.

Smiling back at her, Jii-Jii slowly turned around and looked out the window as Yoshuna stay were she was.

"So Child; how's he been while Jii-Jii was away? From what I can tell, he's become a smooooooth operata with the _ladies_", Jii-Jii said with a smile.

/\/\/\/\/\**FLASHBACK INTERUPTION**/\/\/\/\/\

Otafuku Gai...

Naruto was sitting upon one of the beds at a Hotel Inn, molding his chakra; an instruction given to him by his slack-jock of a teacher. Holding the Hitsu hand-seal while sitting cross-legged upon the bed, Naruto scowled to himself while muttering about his troubles.

"The nerve of that pervy son of a bitch... Telling me that he had something to tell me about this technique and then abandoning me at this stupid inn just so he can flirt around with some bimbo... What the fuck man?... What the fuck?", he muttered.

In all honesty, Naruto was starting to wonder why he was still giving Jiriaya chances. All that he managed to do was stall his training and insult him... oh and we can't foget about ripping him off of his money on more than one occasion. On the other hand, there were the occasions, few and far in between, where he _did_ do him some mondo favors. One being the completion of his water-walking training. When Naruto was under the brief tutolage of the closet-pervert known as Ebisu, he hardly got anywhere but when Jiriaya came into the picture it was the exact oposite of that ordeal.

He aced it...

In fact, thinking more on it, eventhough Jiriaya was prodominantly passing himself off as a bum, he was actually incredibly benifitial. Naruto knew that if he'd not been given the time to actually sit down and relax for at LEAST five minutes, he'd never be able to even consider all of this, but now that he has, he's started to see the fruits of the Elder Sage's training. As stubborn as he is, even Naruto couldn't deny that his training with Jiriaya had saved his ass one a few altercations.

Hell if it wasn't for him, Naruto would've definately struggled more in the fight against Neji. If it wasn't for him, Naruto would never have even considered fronting against Gaara so adamantly. If it wasn't for him... Naruto would have never aquired his new strength and senses to begin with, nor would he have found a certain kind of Kindrid Spirit in Kyuubi no Youko, let alone summon the beast. His mind would have never been so open and clear.

Reflecting on all that had happened with him and Jiriaya over the past month, Naruto began to realize that he hadn't cut the Sannin enough slack. In reality, he has already given him what he needed to become stronger than he was before and because of it, he could now push his limits even further. Top that all off with the fact that Jiraiya promised him a new technique. At first, Naruto was still doubtful that he'd get any results from this promise but realizing how much of a procrastinator he is, the blonde boy simply smiled with confidence.

_"Hn... Maybe I've been selling the old pervert a bit short as of late_...", Naruto thought to himself while smiling_, "I guess... I guess I should really be grateful to him. Afterall, he is going out of his way just to make sure I can even amount to anything"_

Deciding that he can be a little more than a pest to Jiraiya starting now, Naruto put a deep and sincere focus into his training, unwittingly molding his chakra a little more than intended, thus solidifying his current energy levels. Keeping his eyes closed and his hands together (Hitsu), Naruto kept his smile on for only a brief moment more before uttering three words that he was confident he would never even imagine he would say.

_"Thanks Ero Sennin..."_

-

Meanwhile within one of the many entertainment venues of the crowded Otafuku Gai...

Jiraiya and his new playmate Emi (the HOT brunette chick that he ran off with in the series) were strolling down the roads of the venue looking for other places to go and have some fun. Though the white haired Sannin was having a seemingly great time, Emi seemed a little winded; a perfect oppurtunity for Jiraiya to make his move.

"Oi, Emi-chan. Why don't we sit down for a little while and catch our breaths, huh?", Jiraiya suggested.

Nodding silently, the beautiful female pointed to a nearby bench and walked over to it while latched unto Jiraiya's arm. Once they were seated, the aged Toad Hermit wasted absolutely no time; he turned to face his female company.

"Well Emi-chan, it looks like we'll have to cut our fun a little short", he said before snapping his fingers in front of her face.

"Nani? What do you me-...What do... yo-... you mea-... meeeann...", she stammered before her hot and fuckable body went numb and motionless before she collapsed upon Jiraiya's shoulder and snored peacefully.

The Sannin smiled to himself_, "Well, now that thats taken care of, I can-... ... ..._", he stopped himself in mid-thought.

Without warning of any shape or form, another figure ucompanied Jiraiya and the sleeping Emi, resting his hooded head upon one of his hands while sitting down as well.

"Well, Well, Welly-Welly-Well and Well. I would've never imagined you of all creatures on this planet to be one to collect the hot ones... ... Jiraiya-kun...", the hooded man gurgled.

Inwardly, Jiraiya nearly jumped out of his skin but outwardly, he kept his vision straight ahead and plastered an intense sneer of sheer focus and anticipation.

"I certainly hope that you weren't planning on doing anything... inappropriate to that eager young lady while she was sleeping now, hmmmm?", he taunted.

Jiraiya threw on a confident smirk and kept the rest of his body frozen-solid still, "Well what do we have here? Never thought I'd see _you_ again. But of course... neither did anyone else. You certainly got a saggy pair if you're showing yourself in public like this. What brings you here as if I didn't know", he said.

The man smiled benieth his hood, "What? A guy can't spend a little of his time at the Pleasure Center and fuck some hot broad into the matress for cheap without getting interrogated anymore? And I thought _I_ was old and cantankerous, Jiraiya-kun", he remarked.

"Well its not as though I saw you just yesterday, ya know. I gotta check up on my buddy every once in a while now don't I? Especially after the light show you put on for everyone a couple of days ago", Jiraiya continued with his ever-present fake smile.

"Ah... So you were able to see it? I'm so relieved. But on to more pressing matters old friend; it has come to my attention that you're seeking our dear friend Tsunade-chan. For what; I don't know and I don't care", the man gurgled.

The middle aged Sage's smile disappated a little bit, "Why whatever could've given you that crazy idea?", he said.

"Hmhmhm... I have my sources... Speaking of which, I suppose it'd be a better time than any to tell you to that you're wasting much of your precious time. For as we speak, Minato's spitting image is on the verge of falling into the clutches of darkness... u-but thats just one voicer's opinon of course. I mean its not as though I have anything to do with it-that would be just plain crazy. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm...", the man suspisciously chuckled.

At this Jiraiya's smile completely vanished and the hooded man rose to his feet.

"Jiraiya-kun... I have a favor to ask... Quite simple really", he said.

The white haired Sannin rose to his feet as well and held the unconscious Emi over his shoulder. The hooded man turned around to walk in another direction but instead stood where he was.

"I need you to give this message to Tsunade-chan. When you do find her... tell her to be prepared and to watch her back... ... ... Tell her that I'm finally ready... to settle the score with you three once... and for all", he silently commanded before walking off into the distance.

Jiraiya's vision remained locked in front of him, unable to bring himself to even look at the man of whom he had just conversed with and for obvious reasons to boot. With Emi still in hand, the aged Toad sage vanished from sight after uttering one final thought.

_"Favor excepted... ... ... Kuro"_

-

Naruto was taking his meditation to heart as he continued to mold and solidify his chakra, also clearing and focusing his mind now that he was able to sort things out. With his eyes remaining closed, Naruto had no knowledge of the world around him as the very darkness felt sureal and fitting, not to mention comforting. HE could feel his meditation drawing to a close however as his insticts told him that his time was almost up.

However...

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

The blonde Genin was immediately snapped out of his meditative state by a loud knock at the door. Even though he wasn't able to get more time in, Naruto was glad that he was able to get as much of it in as he could. So he smiled jumped out off of the bed. As he walked to the door it was knock on again.

"Hang on a sec, I'm comin'", Naruto said nonchalantly.

Once the blue eyed blonde reached the door and went to grab the knob, however, he froze RIGHT where he was with a scowl embedding his face. There he remained for about five more seconds before making a snap-quick decision...

He opened the door...

The person he saw in front of him, however, wiped the scowl right off of his face. The aura that he felt just seconds before wasn't there anymore and the only thing that he could see out of place with this picture was the fact that he didn't recognize this person... at all. Instead, his face was smothered with a bewildered facial expression as he peered into bottomless black irises.

_"Wow... What a beautiful woman..."_

The slinder and fit woman in front of him stood taller that he did. Her hair was a majestic oceaonic blue; silked and smoothed down to her upper back. Her face was round and bright with a tanned appearance to her skin. Her eyes her average sized yet intensely seductive. The attire she wore consisted of a zipped red trench-coat that was tight to the fit and sliced up in a stylish way, leaving her entire right leg and left arm stripped bear. The upper left part of her coat was over sliced however, showing a little much of her left breast, both of which were simply busting out (not literally, but you know what I mean :)...).

Her feet were accompanied by black knee-high sandals.

The developed beauty smiled at Naruto and the fact that she was finally able to see him up close and personal.

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki... We meet at last...", she hissed.

HEr voice sent a cold chill throughout the blonde boy's body and he fought the reflex to shiver.

"W-Who are you?", was all he could say.

"My, my, where are my manners? My name is Kitsune Amasu. Pleased to meet you Naruto-chan", she cooded without breaking eye-contact.

Naruto blushed a little and looked away, _"Easy does it, Naruto. She's incredibly hot but she's not as hot as Sakura-chan. Yeah... nowhere near her. Nope... not in the slightest. I mean its certainly not like her tanned skin and her... toned body and her... deep eyes have anything to with... Holy shit"_

/\/\/\/\

**"Balls to the wall, Kit! You remember what last time, right?**

_"Shut it, Fox! I already know!"_

/\/\/\/\

"Well, Naruto-chan. As much as I enjoy the attention my breasts get from peering eyes, I think I'd better get to the reason I'm here", Kitsune said.

Hearing what she had just said, Naruto's blushed darkened before he whipped his eye sight away from her supple breasts and down to the ground. But then, something hit him and he reastablished eye-contact.

"Wait a second, how do you know my name?", he asked suddenly.

_"And thats... where I come in...", _a smooth and manly voice sounded out.

With that, a steady stream of foot-steps came into play, followed by quite an intimidating sight. Making his appearnce behind Kitsune's right side was a very tall man. This man had very short and spiky white hair, wild and untamed. His eyes were nothing like Kitsune's; they were totally black. No irises... no pupils. But they did posses a freaky horizantal line on each of them (and no I'm not trying to rip off Baby for DBGT).

His trench-coat was similar in color-scheme to Kitsune's but the style was very different. His coat was totally unzipped reveiling a rock hard and almost brutish upper-body build, accompanied by a huge 'X' scar upon his chest. His right shoulder was accompanied by a metal protection plate and a black belt hugged around his waist. His pants were pure black and incredibly loose without sagging at all. Upon his back were to enormous circular scycles that gave him an even more menacing look to him.

He stood at least a foot and a half taller than Kitsune.

"Is this little punk giving you a hard time Kitsune?", he asked with crack to his knuckles.

The blue haired seductress huffed, "Nekoshi! Why do you have to be so impatient? I told you to wait", the black eyed female scolded.

Nekoshi looked over his comrades shoulder and glared at the scrawny (by comparison) Genin.

"So... this is the little punk that Sensei's grown interested in. Humph. I thought he'd grow a lot bigger when we saw him as an infant. Little shits already starting to annoy the fuck out of me", Nekoshi said with spite.

Kitsune crossed her arms, "Easy Nekoshi... Now... Naruto-chan, I'm gonna have to ask you to come with us. Our Sensei is looking forward to finally meeting you after twelve years", she said with a smirk.

Naruto suddenly became uneasy and took a step back, "Now hold on a second. How do you know me. And who is this Sensei-guy you keep yapping about?", he questioned with his increasing uneasiness.

At this, Nekoshi let out a growl, "Kid, I suggest you just step out here for a second. Then we can talk", he said trying to suppress his irritation.

For some reason, Naruto frowned at this. Unless he was totally non obsvervant he would've considered this as a challenge. Without really thinking, the blonde shinobi stepped outside and passed his two visitors. He turned to face them both and gasped when he saw there glowing red eyes.

"Now, to answer your question, you'll meet our Sensei in due time my little friend... All in due time", Kitsune cooed all friend-like, "But for now, just be a good little boy and come quietly. Otherwise..."

Naruto kept his scowl and silently gulped, "Otherwise...", he urged.

Nekoshi stepped in from behind Kitsune and in front of Naruto with his eyes still glowing red.

"Otherwise I'm gonna have to bodily mame you and watch you choke on your blood... ... Then we'll take you with us", he said before withdrawing one of his circle-sycles in a flash great speed and hook it around the back of Naruto's neck, "So... which is it gonna be; the boring and unentertaining way... or the 'Nekoshi can die a happy man by slaughtering damnable kids' way"

The blonde Genin froze where he stood unable to fight off the oncoming waves of massive killer intent.

"Nekoshiiii...", Kistune hissed in a warning tone.

The white haired man grinned widely before withdrawing his sycle, "Relax, relax... I just wanted to show him my blades. You're alright sport", he said with a playful knock to Naruto's jaw.

"Wait, What?! Okay hold on! I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about or ANYTHING! Nekoshi and Kitsune, was it?", he questioned gaining a affirming nod from the two, "Right, well I hate to burst your bubble but I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me what you know and how in the flying Hell you know it"

At this, Kitsune smiled teasingly, "Oooooh, we've got a tough guy on our hands, Nekoshi", she hissed.

The blacked eyed man smiled before placing a hand upon one of his sycles, "Hn. I guess I'll be able to use these afterall. I'm sure Sensei wouldn't if he was missing a few limbs", he said before licking his lips and smiling evilly.

Naruto flinched back with widened eyes, _"Wh-What the Hell did he just say?...", _he inwardly freaked out.

Nekoshi lifted his scycle overhead, "Now... hold perfectly still... and you may instantaneously lose consciousness", he said with a small laughter afterwards.

/\/\/\/_**\**_**IMPECABLY HOT FLASHBACK CONTINUATION**/\/\/\/\  
(You have been warned)

Sakura Haruno was frantically trying to walk off the stress that she recently aquired before she exited the hospital. She walked all over the village as far as she could tell but she was too frenzied to tell. She was freakin' out! Her mindless insanity drive eventually lead her to a very nostalgic place at the Academy Grounds. When she finally stopped her walk to grasp her surroundings, the pink haired kunoichi felt that very nostalgia creep into her system.

She stood upon a hill... the very same hill that she claimed her first crush upon; her and Naruto's 'special' place. She could still remember the euphoria that coursed through her body that day when Naruto planted his lips upon her forehead for the first time. She could vividly remember him when he was little; greeting her with nothing but his best and brightest smile that seemed to have no limit to it's radiance.

_'Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!',_ she could remember how cute he sounded when he called her that. Because of the events and memories that occured over the last few weeks, Sakura realized that sometimes life is too short have regrets and thats why she has finally been able to let go of the horrible trangression that happened between Naruto and herself. Only problem was that every time an old problem died, a new one reared it's ugly head and laughed at her.

Sakura's memories were immediately refocused onto earlier events, thus driving her to her previous state of near insanity.

"My God! What am I gonna do?! He's confused?! What the Hell does he mean by that?! Does... Does that mean he doesn't love me anymore or what?!", she yelled while she reestablished her frantic pace around the tree of the hill, "God damn you Ino, you cream-puff whore!! What have you done to my Naruto to make him say that?! He never would have had any doubts if YOU(!!!) didn't slut your way unto his lap!!! I hate you!!"

Eventually, through all of her hateful rants and inssacant pacing, Sakura finally wore herself out and collapsed her back against a tree, thus sliding to the ground to catch her breath.

"Dammit it all to Hell... What am I gonna do?... I can't let this go on. I... I have to remind Naruto that _I'm_ the one who loves him, not some blonde cunt like Ino. But... I don't know what I should do. I've been stomping and cursing up a storm trying to figure something out and I still have nothing", she conversed with herself.

THAT'S of course where Inner Sakura finally decided to come out and play.

**_"Shannaro!!! You can't be SERIOUS! All of that pondering and you can't even figure out what you wanted to do from the start?!"_**

Sakura raising a eyebrow without outwardly responding to her inner tenent.

**_"Eventhough Ino's a worthless bitch that deserves the smack-down of a LIFETIME(!!!!!), she's already solved your dilemma!!"_**

Again, Sakura says nothing...

**_"If you want to remind Naruto that YOU'RE his woman, then all you have to do is-_**

(Zooms off of the village)

Sakura: WWWWWHAAAAAATTTT?!?!?!?!

(Zooms back in)

The jade eyed females slapped both of her hands over mouth before deciding to continue this so called conversation a little more... discreetly.

/\/\/\

_"I am SO not gonna fuck him!!!_

**_"OH COME OFF IT!!! We both know that you wanna shag him good!! Have you SEEN the way you looked at him lately?! You SO WANT HIS FORBIDDEN GOODIES!!!"_**

_"URUSAI! Look, I love Naruto, we both know that, but stooping down to Ino's slutty level is jsut plain... not right!"_

**_"Umm... HELLO!!! This is YOU you're talking to here! Do you really think that I by that load of crap?! Stop being a pussy and take what you want, already. The oppurtunity's right fucking here, so TAKE IT ALREADY!!!"_**

_"I don't want to fuck NARUTO, okay?! Sure, I've thought about what it would be like a few times but-... Oh my God..."_

**_HA!!!!!!!! I KNEW IT!!!!!! You little slut!! _**

_"I'M NOT A SLUT!!! So what if I thought about it, it doesn't mean I should!"_

**_"And just WHYYYYY NOT?!?!? "_**

_"Because... Well, its just... that.. I-Its not right, okay?!?!?!"_

**_"Uh-huh... Him shoving his tasty cock into your little virgin natch isn't right? Explain yourself..."_**

_"I... I..."_

**_"Oh stop being such a prude and admit! After over hearing Naruto and Yoshuna talk you want nothing more than to give him a peice of that!"_**

_"N-No! Well I-... I don't know, I-..._

**_"Go ahead and say it! 'I want him inside me', c'moooon! SAY IT!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_"I-I want hi-...! GRAGH!!!!! This is ricockulous!!! This conversation is OVER!!!_

**_"Not until you say how much you want him to take you RIGHT NOW and show him that you're eighty TIMES the woman that INO-BITCH IS!!!!!!!"_**

_"Okay the last part we can agree on but I'm NOT going to violate Naruto!!"_

**_"Yep! Keep denying it because one way or another, we're gonna fuck him SENSELE-... ... ... Did you just say ricockulous?"_**

_"What?"_

**_"You did, didn't you?!_**

_"Sh-Shut up!"_

**_"I KNEW IT!!!! Now stop wasting time and find his hot ass!!!!"_**

/\/\/\

Back in the waking world, Sakura reflexably bashed the back of her head against the tree that she rested on in an attempt to foil Inner Sakura's temptations. She growled to herself at letting the conversation go so far because now her mind was swirling around those... detestable thoughts.

"Its just one problem after anoth-... (GASP!!!!!)"

When all of Sakura's senses were recendaled, she squirmed at the feeling that she wished she had more control over at that time... Wetness... With all of the carnage that was roaring within her head, Sakura's body became hot and wet before she knew it. She quickly tightened her legs and blushed deeply as she tried desperately to container her troublesome urges.

"Kuso... Kuso!... KUSO!!", she cursed repeatedly as she tried to redirect her mind elsewhere in order to rid herself of the oncoming wetness that she was suffering through.

Redirecting her thoughts away from something that she knew wasn't appropriate wasn't so hard... but her body... was another story. Sakura breathed shallowly as her eyes fell blank and her blush remained as radiant as ever.

"Fuck... Stop acting up...", she cursed as she clamped down upon her crotch with her hand, unwittingly parting her legs, "Damn body... Sometimes I just think you're out to get me..."

Sakura began to roughly trail her fingers along to slit of her tight natch through her black shorts. She could feel every bit of oncoming wetness and it was driving her to intensify her actions.

"Naruto...", she huffed before she closed her eyes and rested her head back upon the tree, "I need you here, dammit..."

However, it was around the time that Sakura began pulling off her shorts that she realized what she was doing and immediately stopped. Her eyes flipped open and she remembered that she was on ACADEMY GROUNDS! Feeling very, very dirty at that moment, the heated kunoichi opted to return to her home and... relieve her tension there. But... if the constant streams of unfortunate events were any indication, that was only a fools dream...

as things were about to get even more complicated.

"Sakura-chan?", came the last voice that she wanted to hear at that time, "What are you doing?"

At this, the jade eyed Genin nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard that voice. Not because it was there... but because of the fact that her hand was still caressing the 'forbidden area' when he showed up. As quick as lightening, Sakura retracted her naughty hand and flashed Naruto a nervous smile.

"N-Naruto! Well, what a surprise! What brings you to this neck of the woods?", she said in a frantic manner while trying to keep her already dwindling composure (futile).

The blonde boy took a hard wif of the air before answering her question, "Well at first, I was looking for... someone... but then I caught this... this scent and I don't know what it is", he said.

At first, Sakura was a little curious as to what he meant by looking for someone and inwardly prayed that it wasn't Ino for whatever reason but then she became a little curious about the smell he was talking about.

"What the Hell is it? It smells so good...", he said as he continued his wifs of the tainted air.

"Wh-What does it smell like?", Sakura asked while unconsciously closing her legs tight.

Naruto began to scout the familiar area in search of the source, "I don't know. It isn't like anything I've ever smelt before. It... smells kinda salty and I know its coming from over here", he said.

At this, Sakura immeidately flushed a deeper shade of red and began to sweat like Hell, "O-Oh, is that so? Well, I certainly don't smell anything. Hey, how about this, I'll go search over there and you can stay right where you are until you find something", she suggested.

To her instant disappointment, Naruto shook his head, "I already looked there. I already looked everywhere but here and this is where its the strongest", he explained while taking more wifs of the strangely addicting scent.

"Oh...", was all she could say to respond before she quickly rose to her feet, "Well, good luck with that one Naruto. I'll see you lat-... Are you alright?", she asked with a questioning stare.

Naruto was starting to act very strangely. With each wif he seemed to become more and more breathless little by little. But what was most strange was the fact that he was now on his hands and knees, sniffing the area where Sakura was sitting.

"It... It smells so good. I have to find it", he said persistantly; it didn't even seem like he realized what he was doing at the time.

Now Sakura had no doubt in her mind what her blonde boy meant and it was quite unnerving. The only solution she could think of at that time was to get away before she was compramized. But then... something unexpected happened. Naruto whipped his head to Sakura's direction with a hot blush on his own face and his eyes blanked out. Out of sheer inpulse, the now excited blonde pounced over to the standing Sakura and was immediately bombarded with a VAST serving of the unfathomable scent.

"Sakura-chan...", he exhaled breathlessly before unwittingly latched his arms around her rear thighs.

The shocked and amazed Sakura let out a gasp and her eyes went wide and livid, _"Wha... What is he doing?!", _she screamed mentally.

Knowing that he had found to source without really realizing what he was doing, Naruto brushed his cheeks against the source of wetness that he discovered, gaining a shrilled gasp from his pink haired Haruno.

"Sakura-chan...", he huffed again.

Once again, Sakura fell victim to her dirty thoughts and urges as her body suddenly unleashed more of her hot juices, further staining and wettening her shorts. Her breathing began shallow and her legs lost all manner of strength before she collapsed back to the ground while staring at Naruto with a half-eyed expression.

"Naruto... Don't...", she pleaded despite her obvious urges for him to continue, "I... We can't do this..."

The blue eyed Demon Container kept his arms hook upon Sakura's thighs as he impulsively pressed the lower half of his face against her crotch and moaned into it, coaxing an encouraging groan from her in return. His urges were starting to rise to the surface.

Naruto puuled back from her and peered into her eyes, "Sakura-chan... I... I...", he tried to say before a silencing hand pressed against his lips.

"Stop talking...", she hissed with a gleem of desire shining within her eyes, "My place... now"

* * *

**_... ... ... Okay. You guys are probaly hating me right as you're reading this but I couldn't have you wait any longer for this update. So here's the deal; since writing lemons is one of my specialties, my next update will be later tonight or tomorrow depending on how drained I am after work. The next chapter will have no fillers... no story... no strings... just a pure chapter of hot smut that you can all enjoy. Now I'm sure a decent half of you are going 'Yeaaaaaah right!!!', and you have every reason to say that. But like I told you sometimes my impatience can get the better of me._**

**_Anyway, for those of you who weren't just reading this chapter for smut, I hope you've taken well to the new developements. I can't tell you how excited I am to finally get through with everything here (especially the smut)_**

**_Look forward to the Update my loyal readers..._**

**_Peace_**


	41. When Life Hands you Lemons

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_SMUT!!! NOW!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter: 41

* * *

Haruno House-hold... 

A jacketless Naruto was thrown upon a plush and soft bed before a heated Sakura pounced upon his and reined down upon his face with a series of passionate kisses. The blonde boy eagerly returned these kisses as he enjoyed the pink haired female straddling him; he could still feel her seemingly infinite wetness. Sakura tangled her delicate fingers into Naruto's hair and moan deeply into his mouth; smothering his face with her warm breath.

With their lips twisting and smacking together, Naruto took the initiative to make a move. He hoisted his torso upward while Sakura continued to straddle him. Sakura was becoming increasingly more heated as Naruto pushed against her and struggled for control. Though she wasn't certain why, losing control to Naruto drove her to strengthen her actions. However, before the jade eyed Genin could do this any further, Naruto broke the viscious kiss and instantly attacked her neck.

Sakura gasped at the sudden sensation of Naruto nipping upon her skin but melted at the feeling of his wet lips sucking upon her fragile neck. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the blonde's actions switched from sucking to licking. It was as though every touch took her every breath from her lungs but she encouraged it with her inssasant moans and gasps. With Sakura's fingers still entangled within Naruto's hair and her legs still on either side of his waist, the blue eyed Jinchuuriki took this oppurtunity to gain complete control.

He pushed himself up even more until the point where he sat upon his knees and pretty much held Sakura just above her bed as her legs reflexabley clutched around him and he continued his feast upon her neck. Naruto could hear Sakura's breath becoming even more frantic.

"These God damn clothes are so RESTRICTING!!!", the hot kunoichi yelled out before impulsively pushing herself off of Naruto.

She practically ripped off her red komono after that, flashing Naruto her petite little breasts and her surprisingly toned abdomen. His eyes went livid with amazment as this was the first time he had ever seen a female's bare upper body and it was so damn sudden that his mind almost collapsed. Naturally though, Sakura's heated disposition stopped any conscious _thinking_ that would have been done when she growled hungrily and lounged at Naruto, regaining her dominant straddle position.

Before the shaggy haired blonde could think to say anything, the shirtless female latched her hands upon his shirt and literally tore it off of his body and tossed the destroyed rags out of the fray.

"What the-! That was my favorite shirt!", he complained before his lips were once again devoured by Sakura, who replied with a simple 'Shut up' before going back to work.

However, not only was Naruto not one for giving up that easily, he was also never one to stay in the same place for to long. Without warning, he rolled over completely and took the dominant role.

"I don't think so, Sakura-chan. You're gonna pay for that shirt with _these_!", he growled before he began licking the space betwenn Sakura's breasts.

"Ah!... Naruto...", Sakura huffed at the feeling of wet warmth upon her chest, "I'm not that easy to tame!"

Before the heated blonde had a chance to go to work on her nipples, Sakura immediately slipped from under him and peeled off her pants right in front of him before tossing them out of the fray. As she rose to sit on her knees, not only did she notice Naruto's dumbfounded and bewildered expression... but also the tent on his pants. Seeing that, Sakura blushed furiously and quickly squashed down the urge to cover her eyes.

She made it this far... may as well go all the way.

With her small, silky white panties still accompanying her, Sakura sensually crwaled back to Naruto who gulped out of impulse.

"And now, I'm gonna give _this_ a shot", she said before using her eager hands to massage Naruto's throbbing goodies through his pants, "You don't mind do you?"

Naruto's hips slightly bucked forward, giving Sakura the impression that the answer was 'Hell no!'. She grinned with excitement before she frowned with aggrivation. His pants were still in the way. Feeling unable to wait any longer, Sakura undid the blonde's pants and energitially pulled them off completely.

"Jeez! Slow down Sakura-chan!", Naruto said with a blush smearing his face.

"Not a chance..."

Sakura bent forward and inhaled a familiar scent that drove her to maddness before. Exhaling a shrilled huff of anticipation, the pink haired kunoichi yanked Naruto's undershorts down just upon his thighs, allowing his fully hardened shaft to fling out of hiding before eagerly grabbing hold of it. As anticipated, his size was just enough to impress her although she didn't give it much thought before now. She smiled ravenously as she stared at Naruto's glisening length.

She rested her other hand upon Naruto's inner thigh, turning him on all the more and launching a ahiver through out his body. He closed his eyes and waited for what was to come; he could _already_ feel himself inside of her hot mouth. At first Sakura hesitated, she may have gone this far but she still wasn't so sure until she looked up at Naruto and saw that he was simply waiting for it. That was more than enough encouragement.

Sakura's eyes dialated before she opened her salivating mouth and slipping out her waiting tongue before easing down upon Naruto's hardness. Despite what the blonde anticipated from this, his mind was simply blown out of his skull when he felt it. The wetness, the warmth. It was definately something to behold and he savored the surprising feeling... but then, Sakura began to lightly suck upon it. Feeling her mouth tightening around his cock sent his eyes flapping open.

He saw nothing but a brilliant white flash.

Coaxing a deep moan from the sensation, Sakura smiled with his cock in her mouth and was finally able to break free from her hesitation and doubt completley; she tightened her grip upon Naruto's shaft and sucked harder while bobbing her head up and down to intensify the feeling that she knew Naruto was enjoying.

"God... Don't stop...", Naruto groaned as an intense expression appeared on his face.

As he felt his cock becoming wetter and hotter thanks to Sakura's actions, he stared blankly forward as he listened to the stranges noises that came with every hungry suck, smack, and slurp. He absent-mindedly trailed his vison down and saw Sakura going to work with sincere focus and energy. Eventually, she used both of her hands to accompany his throbbing manhood before she pulled back and spat on it, gaining her a stronger, more desperate moan from him.

"Oh, you like that?", she growled before whipping her head forward taking the head of his cock into her mouth and pulling back to spit on it again.

Repeating this action three more times nearly made Naruto shout with unimaginable pleasure, thus making Sakura even hotter as she continued her ravenous feasting session with increased strength and speed. As she sucked mercilessly, she exubirated many hungry muffled sounds and grumbles. She absolutely enjoyed the taste of Naruto's manliness. The addicting taste of sweat mixed with his nice little serving of pre-cum was making her want it more and more, so she sucked harder.

At this point, Naruto could feel himself slipping and his eyes widened because of this.

"Fuck... Fuck!... Fuck!! Suck me harder, DAMMIT!!!", Naruto roared before tangling his fingers into her hair and forcing her bobbing motion into a frenzied speed.

Though she was taken almost completely by surprise, Sakura eagerly complied with this and allowed Naruto to visciously bob her head while she suck as hard as she possibly could. Once his arms became tired, Sakura continued the work herself but found herself wanting a little snack. She took the hem of his scronum and gave it a strong squeeze while she yanked his slippery cock up and down and eagerly flicked her crazy tongue upon the tip of it.

_"Cum Naruto... Please... I need you to cum for me", _she inwardly begged as she continued her irrisistable actions.

"Sakura-chan!!!", Naruto yelled to the heveans before the sparkling white fountain finally went off and dowsed Sakura's tongue face and mouth with his sticky cum.

Letting out a satisfied moan, Sakura allowed her tongue to experience the new taste. To her it was kinda bitter yet salty with a bit of tang to it. What was in her mouth, she swallowed and what was on her face, she used Naruto's cock to wipe up before sucking it all dry. Letting out a sigh, Sakura lifted herself up again to catch her breath.

_"Such a... unique flavor", _she thought to herself.

"So, Sakura-chan...", Naruto called out with an obvious smile on his face.

Sakura looked at Naruto quizalogically before her eyes trailed down to a most... strange sight.

"What the Hell?!", she yelled when she saw Naruto's shaft standing as strong as ever with no signs of deflating.

"What else ya got?", he smuggly asked as he leaned back making his shaft stand tall and strong.

Sakura smiled at the challenge despite her obvious amazment, "Such stamina. Well I never said we were done anyway", she retored with seduction dripping from her voice.

Without warning, Sakura launched her hands forward, clasped a firm grip upon his shoulders and yanked him forward, landing him on top of her, thus lying on her back.

"I've had enough of all of this waiting Naruto... I need you", she cooed desperately.

At first Naruto shot her a confused stared before she varified, "I need you inside me Naruto... I can't wait any longer", she said.

Now the blonde was smiling deviously, causing Sakura to get a little nervous, "Oh you _do_, do you? You'd like that a lot wouldn't you?", he teased.

"Uuh...", was all Sakura could say before she felt her legs pried apart.

Before she knew it, Naruto's awaiting member was already pointing directly toward Sakura's dripping wet hole. The only thin obstacle that was in the way of it all was her white pantied, which Naruto removed without considering. The pink haired female shot her stare downward and started to grow very nervous. It wasn't the sudden action that tripped the alarms... it was the thought of Naruto being inside her that made her squirm.

"N-Naruto!", she squealed before bitting down on her lower lip to steel her shaky will.

Seeing this reaction, the blue eyed Genin smiled, "Okay. Here I come Sakura-chan", he said as his smile slowly dissapated and his cock made it's collision course with Sakura's hot natch.

However, something within Sakura snapped and she took a firm hold upon Naruto's shaft to stop the merging.

"W-Wait! I... I don't know if-"

"Oh its fine", he said nonchalantly, waiting for the reaction.

"I-I'm sorry, I just-... What did you say?", she asked.

Bingo.

Naruto's smile retuned, "Eh, I'm just saying how... _expected_ that was, but I guess I can still settle for somethin' just as good", he said before lowering his head to an even level with Sakura's crotch.

"Wait a minute. What you do mean 'expected'? I just-AAH!!!!", she yelled out of shock before she could continued her retort.

The heated kunoichi focused her sharp vison upon Naruto, whom she noticed was applying pleasuring ministrations to her 'forbidden area'. She gasped and huffed at the constant and undying sensations that suddenly bombarded her body.

"Na-... N-Naru... Na-"

"Shhh... It's my turn now", Naruto cooed before giving Sakura's clit a nice long lick as he plunged his fingers into her pussy.

Finding every thought and word she tried to administor turn into mush, Sakura kept her flap-trap shut and let the pleasure take her over, causing her body to go through random fits of convulsions. She pushed her torso up off the bed and held herself in place with her elbows. She could feel Naruto's tongue exploring everything inside of her. Nothing was left untouched, no corner left un-licked. Naruto was truly making sure that he made sure Sakura got hers since he got his.

"You didn't get to cum yet, Sakura-chan...", he whispered within her throbbing cunt.

"Fu... Fu... Fuck...", Sakura stammered before she used her own fingers to part her folds even further and allow Naruto free access with no resistance, "Just shut it... You talk too mu... You talk too mu... mmuuuUUUUUUUCH-GOD DON'T STOP!!!!!!!!!"

Now that Naruto was pretty much being attacked by Sakura's irresistable scent, he wasted no time in complying with this sudden demand. He used his own fingers to explore any other parts of her innards that he might've missed when he felt a strange nub-like flesh below the clit. Curious, he rolled his fingers over it, gaining a loud scream from Sakura. However, he knew just from the sound of it that it wasn't a lament of anguish... but sheer Earth crumbling pleasure.

"Ah ha! Looks like you loved that one didn't you Sakura-chan?", Naruto teased before rolling his fingers upon the nub again.

"NARUTO!!!", she shrilled before bucking her hips forward, "Do that again!!"

The cunning blonde put a finger to his chin, "Mmmmm... No", he whispered before completly sucking upon the nub, causing Sakura's entire lower body to explode with numbness.

Her head tilted back and her mouth opened to scream to the heveans but only silence remained. Since he heard nothing, Naruto picked that up as an encouraging challenge as he repeated this same step with a lot more force AND a stronger insertion of his fingers. But again, the same silence remained, but unknowing to Naruto, Sakura was in hevean. Her eyes her totally clouded and nearly buldging out of her skull with her tongue hanging out of her gaping mouth.

Getting a little frustrated, Naruto looked up and was immediately proud of what he did. The look on Sakura's face clearly showed Naruto that had proven himself to be most formitable with this. There was only one thing that put him off of his proud moment... she didn't cum yet.

_"What the Fuck? Does it take all girls this long to cum?",_

"Fuck me...", came Sakura's voice, trailing Naruto away from his thoughts

When the blonde looked at her face, he was... genuinely concerned, "Uuh... Sakura-chan, are you alright?", he asked her.

"Oh... GOD yes... I'm more than alright", she responded while touching herself uncontrolably, "But there's only one thing that'll make this day possibly get any better..."

"O-Oh? And what's tha-", Naruto was cut when the horny Sakura pounced over him and reassumed the familiar straddle position.

"No more games, Naruto... You're gonna fuck me and you're gonna like it! No if's, and's or but's about it!"

"But-"

"NO IF'S, AND'S OR BUT'S ABOUT IT!!!"

"Okay! OKAY! Sheesh..."-_"I was actually going to say that I was waiting for you but this is a MUCH better alternative!"_

Before he fully regained himself, Sakura stood up and hovered over Naruto with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. Next think he knew, she was slowly squading down whilst grabbing Naruto fully erect cock.

"I can't take this anymore. Let's do this", Sakura said before easing herself down upon his throbbing member.

With the hardened flesh still in her hands, Sakura felt Naruto manhood stop at a wall deep within her. She wined and squirmed at the feeling of trying to force it through and to be blunt, it was worrying the boy.

"S-Sakura-chan?", he said with obvious concern.

"I can do this... I can do this", Sakura pepped herself before giving one last push of effort and finally penatrating the wall within her, allowing Naruto full access to to her inner body and through her very virginity, "NAAAAAAH!!!"

The blonde Jinchuuriki gasped both from the shock that Sakura had put herself through all of that Hell AND the massively fantastic feeling that came along with it. Sakura's inner wall were even hotter than her mouth! He could feel the hot flesh tighten around him and he moan at the feeling while his waist went numb.

"Sakura-chan...", he murmured before clasping upon her firm waist and began slowly bouncing her up and down.

At first all he heard was the wines and cries of his girl as he continued and was JUST about to stop... and he did... which was probably the biggest mistake of his life.

"Stop... and you're dead", she tried to say as feircely as she could but only ended up sounding like she was in great pain.

Eventhough he was hesitant even still, Naruto's urge to move around got the better of him again and he reastablished his bouncing Sakura up and down. He was especially careful not to do it too fast as he ran the risk of hurting her, but what he saw next, changed that notion quite a bit.

She was smiling.

As the two lovers continued, Sakura actually began to smile as her grunts and sqeals of pain slowly but surely became those of pleasure.

"Naruto...", she whispered before lifting her head back and closing her eyes, "Faster..."

The heated blonde moan deeply at the increased friction upon his shaft and absent-mindedly complied with Sakura's demand, bouncing her hips upon his with more force. The increase in speed caused Sakura's lower back to arch at such a degree that her head flipped back even more. The sensation was QUICKLY growing more intense even past the point where Sakura was finally screaming.

"Oh my GOD!!!! It... IT FEELS SO GOOD!!!", she lamented as her back hunched forward and allowed her fingers to dig into Naruto's shoulders.

In time, the pink haired female began to aid Naruto in her bouncing, thus sky-rocketing the speed at which it happened. The sound of sweaty flesh pounding against one another echoed through out Sakura's room as did the pleasurable laments of both Shinobi.

"Ngh! This is amazing! Naruto! I LOVE YOU!!!"

"Kah! I LOVE YOU TOO SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

With one powerful buck from Naruto and a final bounce from Sakura, both lovers' and comrades' inner fluids collided and meshed together in harmony before leaking down one another and soaking her bed as they both cried each others' name. Naruto's hips were still pressed forward as his orgasmic reaction lasted longer than he had hoped (incredibly good thing for man, believe me) with his eyes clouded by nothing but unfathomable pleasure. Sakura's head was thrown back as her mouth was once again gaped open, allowing drool to escape from the side of her cheeks.

Both lovers began shaking as the last remnents of their orgasm were finally dissapating. In time, Sakura collapsed upon Naruto and harbored a blank smile filled with blissful empiness; the perfect sighns of a well-fuck female...

------

Meanwhile, at the shore of some lake.

Kuro started busting out laughing out of ABSOLUTEY nowhere, startling his faithful students half to death.

":Sensei?! What the Hell are you doing?!", Kitsune yelled as she was the one most startled by this.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!! Both of you, BREAK OUT THE SCOWNS AND SHAMPAIGN! It's TIME to CELEBRATE!!!"

Nekoshi and Kitsune: ... ... ... Why???

Kuro: BECAUSE OUR BOY'S BECOME A MAN THATS WHY!!!!! HAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

* * *

**_PHEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now THAT took some effort. Not the lemon itself but trying to find the right time and place to do it. I've been so swamped today I thought I's NEVER get it done. Well, thats a wrap folks, I hope I was able to deliver at least a taste of my greatness although I do athink that the end was a little rushed due to the fact that it's 3:00am in the FUCKING morning. Craine... over and out (but never out of Chaos...)_**

**_Peace..._**

**_PS: Be sure to relieve yourselves be-FORE you go to bed LOL! XD_**


	42. The Plot Thickens

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!! I'm GLAD that you all enjoyed a taste of the Godly smut I can produce. But we'll save my conceited ranting for another time, because now the beginning of the REAL plot begins! There will be drama, there will be excitement, there will be mind bending/breaking twists, and oh yes... there will be blood. With the FLASHBACK ended and the smut finally on the list of things done (with more to come),_**

**_LET THE CARNAGE CONTINUE!!!!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 42

* * *

The battered Nekoshi and Kitsune were catching there breath as they both stood off against the Legendary toad-sage, Jiraiya. Each of them had the share of bruises and cuts, not to mention chakra depletion and physical exsaugstion. Jiraiya himself was intensely focused upon his two enemy as a badly beaten Naruto and Sasuke were downed behind him. 

"So... had enough?", the white haired Sannin said as his hardened stare never left the two student of Kuro.

Kitsune was the first to speak after she caught her breath and centered herself, "... Jiraiya-sama... You know not what you do", she said with silent conviction.

Nekoshi caught his breath after that and continued, "Interfering with us could bring you more disaster than you know", he said as he finally managed to stand up straight.

Jiraiya scoffed, "Like I was gonna let you get your hands on Naruto. I'm not stupid, I know who you work for. So either turn tail and get out of here, or I'll kill you where you stand...", he threatened with unparelleled killer intent.

Both Nekoshi and Kitsune felt the intent but easily fought it off and retained their composure.

"We weren't going to force him anyway. We always look for the more easy solutions. You idiots just like to complicate things because none of you have anything better to do with your lives. You Leaf Scum discust me sometimes", Kitsune huffed with irritation before shooting a quick glance at Naruto.

Nekoshi reshethed both of his circular sycles and sighed, "Naruto... Get those wounds healed up right, okay?", he said with a friendly smirk.

"And get yourself ready for your next encounter. Hmhmhm-you'll need all the training you can possibly get", Kitsune added before they both completely vanished out of the fray without a single trace of their exsistence.

Jiraiya cursed under his breath for not acting soon enough to catch them and start asking some questions.

Sasuke, who wiped a trail of blood from his mouth shot Naruto a questioning stare, "You've just been popular with _everyone_ lately haven't you Dobe? That Gaara person, the ANBU, those two freaks. Just what have you been up to while everyone's back was turned", he asked half jokingly and half seriously.

Naruto held his wounded shoulded and simply scowled at the area where their enemies once stood, "I'm still trying to figure that out myself. I've never even met those two before. By the way, how in the flying Hell did you find us anyway?", he asked.

At this, Sasuke glared at the ground, "... I was... looking for someone... I thought he was here", he said sounding a bit hateful.

Catching this, Naruto wisely decided to drop the subject, "Well whatever. How's that leg of yours?", he asked.

"I'll live...", Sasuke responded before staggering to his feet, _"What... in the fuck... was that? I've never faced such feirce opponents before... and this guy, Jiraiya-sama... Who in the world is he? HE must be super strong if he was able to take them both on at once"_

Jiraiya turned around and looked at the two lads, "Can you walk?", he asked, gaining a nod from both of them.

Jiraiya retuned the nod before turning back around to quickly think to himself, _"This is far worse than I could've possibly imagined... Nekoshi and Kitsune... Ngh, I thought they died fourteen years ago, yet here they are, yapping about Kuro's sudden interest in Naruto? This could get complicated. Judging by the looks of things, Naruto is being targeted from five different directions, and if Kuro of all things is after him too then... ..."_

"Oi, Ero Sennin. Whats the deal. You're all spacey", Naruto blurted out before a silencing hand whipped out in front of his.

"Let him think Naruto", Sasuke said.

_"Hmm... This means that I'll have to work double time in seeing that this kid stays alive... Either Kisame and Itachi are working with Kuro... or their trying to get to him before he does... Either way, none of this makes any sense. I have to hurry and find Tsunade before its too late"-_"Alright listen up you two", The Toad Hermit said.

Both Naruto and Sasuke whipped their attention to their superior.

"Sasuke, I want you to return to the village and wait for Naruto and I"

At first, Sasuke hesitated, "Hold on a second. What if you guys need my help in case those two freaks show up again? Wouldn't it be better if I-"

"No. In case you can't recall, you didn't make much of a diference in the long run anyway. Don't worry about us, I can take care of those two", Jiraiya insisted.

This, however, was not enough for Sasuke, "Well what about this Sensei guy? If this is any indication, then he's much stronger than those two. You may need my help", he persisted.

At first, Jiraiya was silent, but all considerations aside, it would've been to dangerous for the young Uchiha, not to mention completely unnessacary.

"Again the answer is no, Sasuke. It wouldn't be worth the risk"

"But-"

"Sasuke...", came the deeply troubled voice of Naruto, "I think it'd be better if you went on ahead..."

At this, Sasuke's eyed widened a little, "You idiot. You saw how feirce those two were. What if they catch you alone. Or better yet, what if they bring that Sensei-person with them? Then what will you do?", he questioned.

"I can take care of myself, Sasuke. But for right now, its best that you realize that being here is a bad thing... Just go back to the village and look after Kakashi-sensei until we come back", Naruto insisted as he kept his perpetual glare on his facial features.

"How did you-... ... Ah, nevermind. Look are you positive that you'll get around without me"

"Tch! Like I need help from a jerk-ass like you. Go home and stay there", Naruto joked with a big smile on his face.

At this, Sasuke fliched with surprise before nearly letting a chuckle escape his lungs. Instead he scoffed and vanished out of sight. Smiling at Naruto, Jiraiya breathed a sigh of relief.

"Smooth move Naruto", he said.

"Psh! Its not like I'd ever include _him_ in any of my training sessions. He'd probably steal some ideas!", the blonde Jinchuuriki said.

The aged Hermit laughed from under his breath but then noticed that Naruto's smile completely vanished, replacing it with the troubled expression that he harbored only moments ago. Seeing this, Jiraiya knew what Naruto was thinking about.

"Who... Who were they? They were... They were so strong", Naruto said with uneasy amazment.

Jiraiya was silent.

"I've never seen anything like it before; their power... They were holding back, I could tell. Ero-sennin just who were those two", he continued with his on-going questions.

Jiraiya knew that this time would come; the time where he had to fill Naruto in on some pretty hard shit. He was young and not too experienced with this whole ordeal, but now he had every right to know what he was in for.

"Naruto... The two that we fought earlier... were after you and only you", he began.

"M-Me? But why? I've never seen them before"

"You don't know them but... they know _you_. and if the facts add up, then they'll stop at nothing to obtain your... inner tenant", Jiraiya verified.

Naruto shot his would-be teacher a confused look before placing his hand upon his stomach region.

"Naruto, you're a target. Not only are those two after you but two others are as well"

"But... I don't understand. What could they possibly want with Kyuubi?", Naruto questioned as he grew slightly more worried.

Jiraiya walked passed him a little before stopping, "That is not your prime concern as of now, Naruto. You should be more worried about stopping it from ever happening, and thats where I come in the picture", he said.

"Huh?"

Jiraiya turned around and smiled at Naruto, "I think I remember promising you a fresh new technique. What do you say we get started right away, huh?", he suggested even though he knew the immediate answer.

"YYYYYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!!!!! Lets get going RIGHT NOW!!!!!", the blue eyed Genin shouted.

With that last call, both Shinobi vanished out of sight just before a familiar man in green came flying out of nowhere.

"Dynamic Entr-OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!", Gai cried before he went carreening into the nearest wall as he had completely missed his target.

---

Hopping along the length of a massive river were Nekoshi and Kitsune, licking their wounds.

"Fuck... Of all people, we had to get stuck fighting Jiraiya-sama himself. The unfairness of it all, I swear...", Nekoshi cursed at their fortune.

"Just be grateful that we made it out of their alive Nekoshi. If we had fought him twenty years ago the results would have been far worse. We've become stronger over the years thanks to Kuro-sensei's teachings", Kitsune consoled as she finished bandaging her wrist.

The white haired veteren sighed in lingering dissapointment before ripping out a shuriken that was jabbed in his thigh, "Well I suppose it can't be helped. But speaking of Sensei, why in the world would he do a redux of Naruto's final test? It doesn't make sense", he said before both comrades landed upon dry land and began their quick-paced trek.

"Because he failed the first time, remember? AND if I recall correctly that was all _your_ fault, Baka!", the blue haired woman shouted.

"Hey! I said I was sorry. What more do you want from me?", Nekoshi defended himself, "Besides, instead of troubling himself, why doesn't Kuro-sensei just leave the redux to us?"

"Um... Helloooo! Because you killed him, remember?"

"... ... ... Oh yeah... ... ... That was cool"

Kitsune huffed at her lover's stupidity, _"Maybe Jiraiya-sama slammed his head against the wall a little too hard...", _she thought to herself.

-

Meanwhile atop a tall vegetated cliff...

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki were pondering on a possible solution for this mess but wound up with nothing but dead ends and blanks.

"This is... most inconvieniant", Kisame said with dissapointment.

"Indeed... Not only has Jiraiya-sama caught on to our little trick, but it looks like Kuro is efficiantly rushing his steps, leaving no loop holes from us to squeeze through", Itachi said in a mind boggled state.

Kisame clinched his fist at one certain thought, "Sinata (shit)!! If it weren't for that meddling cannibal and his peice of crud for students, we'd already have the brat in our hands! How did things turn out this way? For that matter, how in the flippin' fuck did Kuro ever come back to life?!", he cursed.

"That... is very good question. In fact, none of us know how it happened. Then again, there are a few things that were kept from us", Itachi recalled with angry indignation.

Kisame bared his teeth in a irritated smile, "Ah yes, Kuro mentioned that Pein-sama knew somehting about all of this. I for one wouldn't mind contacting him and asking him what the FUCK he was thinking and what Kuro's up to", he said

Just then, both black-coated men were graced with the presence of two familiar Shinobi who had simply rushed right passed the mountain they were standing on.

"What the Hell? Itachi, did you see that?", the blue skinned criminal said before reaching for his sword.

"Nekoshi... Kitsune. They're retreating from the town", the murderous Uchiha deduced with a squint to his eyes, "That means that they failed in their mission. Or so it seems..."

"Hmhmhmhm-this is our chance. We should get the jump on those sacks o' shit while their weakened. That way, we'll have two less nuisances to worry about", he suggested with his hand still on his massive sword.

"Three things wrong with that suggestion; One, we could be killed for underestimating students of Kuro because their weakened; Two, they are still apart of our organization. Unless we had a perfectly good reason, say, them threatening our lives, then killing them would mean disasterous for us; and Three, What do you suppose Kuro would do if he ever found out that his students were killed by _us_?", Itachi broke the facts down.

"Ffffffffuuucccckkk...", Kisame cursed while he slowly lowered his hand from his sword.

Itachi turned his back to head for another direction, "Kisame... This mission has become damn-near impossible now. The most prudent course of action is to wait for the time to come where we can swipe him without being notcied _and_ do it before its too late", he said.

Kisame mimicked his partner's action and sighed, "I know... Not only do we have to watch out for Kuro but if my observations were correct, the Kyuubi-brat is quickly gaining power. I don't know how and I don't know why, but his genuine strength is steadily increasing. Which could make our mission even _more_ difficult if thats even possible", he said with a slight growl to his voice.

"Stay sharp Kisame... We must increase our alertness and keep it that way if we want to succees"

"Roger..."

------

Meanwhile in Konoha...

The day was bright and beautiful; the village steadily being restored as the people's efforts to rebuild it was flourishing. For now, we will turn our attention to a very special blonde who had decided to break free from her cage of depression by helping her people out a bit. She had spent most of her morning finding supplies and aiding her neighbors with chores and things of that nature. The last person she helped before she decided to stop for a moment was Shikamaru, who almost immediately picked up that Ino was deeply troubled about something but didn't call her on it until she was about to leave.

"Hey Ino. Wait up", the young Nara called after her.

The bleach blonde Genin turned around and greeted her comrade with a smile, "Whats up Shikamaru?", she said.

Once Shikamaru saw that fake smile he nearly frowned at her, "Cut the crap Ino. Whats got you so down in the dumps? You've been all weird since this morning", he said with his usual expression of indifference.

Even though the shadow wielder's face looked uncaring, Ino could tell that he was concerned to say the least. Plus, she had to admit that she wasn't hiding her disposition as professionally as she usually does. She unconsciously let it show more than enough times for Shikamaru to notice.

"Me? Oh you. I'm just fine. Why else would I get out of bed and help a bum like you when you could obviously use the manual labor to decrease your laziness. What are ya, crazy?", she retorted with that same smile.

"I cackle at your pitiable efforts. Seriously, you can't fool me Ino. I've never actually seem you like this since Hokage-sama d-"

"There ya have it. I'm still a little shaky about him being gone okay, can I go now?", Ino interjected.

Okay, at this point, Shikamaru's narurally give Trouble-O-meter which as been a part of his character in many different fan fics throughout the site was going off in ernest. Eventhough he was unusally concerned for his blonde teammate, he knew better than to force her into a conversation that she wasn't comfortable with. If there was anything that the lathargic Genin tried to avoid like the pleague, it was more ammo for Ino to use in any arguement they might undertake.

Shikamaru sighed, "Fine. I guess there's no use in trying to stop you then. You just looked a little, I don't know, out of it or something", he said before he was struck with the most sudden and strange question he had all week.

"Shikamaru? Have you ever felt like you loved someone but when you tried to tell them, they-"

Shikamaru's eyes widened instantly, "WELL-would ya look at the time! It looks like you gotta-sorry you can't stay Ino!", the youn Nara frantically said while shoving the blonde female further and further through the exit of the Nara Complex, "Hope you feel better real soon-come again! Bye!"

SLAM!

Ino was left with her mouth hanging open, her finger lifted in the air and the large double doors slammed practically in her face.

_"What the fuck...", _she thought to herself with indignation, _"So much for venting"_

Suddenly, without any warning what so ever, Sakura was leaning her back against the door to Ino right; her arms crossed idoly.

"WAH!", the turquoise eyed girl screeched

"Hey Ino. What-cha-doooin'?", Sakura asked in an eeriely innocent voice.

Ino stumbled back before recovering form her sudden shock, "Sakura? Is that you?", she asked as she got a load of the pink haired female's altered style.

Mind you, it wasn't a MAJOR change at all, really. She simply wore shorter black shorts and her headband was tied around her left arm, letting half of her glossy pink hair curtain the right side of her face and having the other side tucked behind her ear, giving her a mysterious and more appealing look.

"Well what kind of question is that? Of course its me. Come on, you look tired. Lets go get something to eat", she said straightforwardly.

Ino was so surprised and dazed by Sakura's strange attitude that she unwittingly agreed.

"Fantastic! Lets go", Sakura said before taking Ino's hand and taking off.

On their way to Ichiraku Ramen (they're new favorite place), Ino finally snapped out of her daze and snatched her hand away from Sakura's.

"S-Sakura?", Ino called out with uneasiness clear in her voice.

As a response, the jade eyed female turned around to look at the blonde. Ino was finally able to get a better look at Sakura's new look. Though she didn't admit this out loud or consciously, the look actually... suited her.

"You look... different", she finally said after she realized that she had been staring.

Sakura smirked, "I feel different", she responded bluntly before turning back to walk.

Although Ino knew that she could've just as easily took this opportunity to to turn tail and walk the other direction, her damnable curse prevented her from doing just that. She was utterly dumbfounded as to what brought on Sakura's sudden explosion of confidence. As far as she knew, Sakura was a total prude but the slightly more revieling attire definately told her otherwise. Even so, it still made no sence, so she followed her...

while cursing her everpresent curiousity.

------

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!", Naruto yelled before he produced four clones of himself, "Alright fellas, listen up. We're each going to go our seperate ways and try to figure out how to make this God forsaken water ballon pop. I don't care where you go and I do care you figure it out but when you do, simply disappear. Is that clear?"

"Hai!", they all responded with a cheesy solute before all four of the clones indeed went their seperate ways, each with a Bushin Water Ballon in hand.

Once that was taken care of, Naruto put his own water ballon (the real one) on the fround and sat down upon his knees as he unraveled his Kage Bushin Scroll for what had to be the tenth time since Jiraiya showed him the basics of the frustrating technique that he was being taught; the Fuuton: Rasengan. Naruto began to think about how much of a great idea bringing the scroll was. The more he thought about it, the more pleased Naruto was with himself for doing so.

He had learned more things about Kage Bushin than he ever expected and there was still a massive amount of knowledge to obtain. It was safe to say that at that point in his young life, Naruto was FINALLY excited about learning something. So far he had covered more definition on the basics that he couldn't finish the first time he aquired (stole) the Scroll of Sealing. But now that he had plenty of free time to learn more, he seized the opportunity and was rewarded with more than he bargained for; no complaints there!.

The most invaluable use of the Kage Bushin, as far as Naruto was concerned, was the ability to aquire vast knowledge at an unprecedented rate. This alone had all the qualities needed to learn any Jutsu in record breaking time. Which was just fine for Naruto. The only thing that nagged at his conscience was the fact that it wasn't natural. Since he had learned a great deal of the Kage Bushin no Jutsu, the blonde often finds himself thinking that he was cheating his way to greatness.

He felt as though he was unfaily gaining an advantage that he would probably be better off earning in an honorable fashion... Then he finds himself thinking, 'FUCK that!'. Another part of Naruto realized that when it comes to the way of the Shinobi, concepts such as 'honor' and 'fairness' would be the exact tools for one's untimely demise and Naruto realized this when he recalled any cut throat strategies that he witnessed throughout his Ninja career, one that he has only had a small taste of.

Bottom line was that through a strange twist of fate, Naruto Uzumaki had the key to surpassing even the Yondaime Hokage himself with the Scroll of Sealing and found that he was learning the contents within with realative ease. In fact, he had come so far in his personal training that he decided to start reading the more advanced section of the Scroll. Hevean behold the boys shock, amazement and near-orgasmic explosion of happiness when he read the first technique of the advanced section.

"Ohhhh... HhhohohohohhhhhooGod... You... Y-You-You're not serious!...", Naruto gaffawed as he read the technique over and over again just to see if he was suffering from a mental disorientation, "Expllllodinnnng Shadow Cllloooooonnnnnnesssssss...", he hissed with heart stopping yet silent glee.

The very thought of making his Kage Bushin explode in his enemies' face was beyond easy on the brain; it opened countless new possiblities and a whole new layer to Naruto natural strategy, which until he had actually took his training this seriously, wasn't so hot. Now, however, the only draw back was learning how to do it. He read the centents over and found himself to be strangely disappointed, for the technique required near-perfect chakra control.

Normally, Naruto blew ass at controlling his already incredible chakra, but ever since he met Kyuubi and had his unfortunate... accident, everything about him was upgraded, even his chakra control. Only problem is, since he sucked at it to begin with, his control was just BARELY above average and from what he read about the Exploding Kage Bushin, that wasn't enough. Yet, even despite all of the draw-backs, Naruto smiled to himself.

"Hn. What did you expect Naruto, you idiot. It's not like I can be Hokage in a day, try as I might", he said to himself before comming to a solid decision.

The blonde Genin readjusted himself so that he could reach his feet before he rolled up the sleeves of his black pants and revieled none other than chakra weights.

"Maybe these things are slowing me down in the departement of control. I should take them o-"

"Well now, I don't think that would be very prudent of you, Naruto", a familiar voice came from out of the trees.

Recognizing the voice instantly, Naruto smiled and shot to his feet as he felt strangely happy to hear it. From out of the brush, came the Toad Sage Jiraiya with a somewhat impressed smirk on his face.

"Ero Sennin! ERO SENNIN!! You won't believe the things I've learned!", Naruto shouted excitedly.

"If it has nothing to do with your training, then save it kid", Jiraiya said bluntly.

"Oh, but it IS part of my training! On _both_ accounts in fact! I've made amazing progress!", the blonde proudly retorted.

"Oh is that so. Well then show me the fruits of your so called progress", the middle aged pervert challenged.

At this, however, Naruto smiled nervously while scratching the back of his head, "Uh.. Well ya see, about that. I ummmm...", he stammered over himself.

Jiraiya crossed his arms and tapped his fingers upon his bicep, "Well?", he irked on, not expecting any results.

Suddenly, Naruto gave a painful shreik as he held to side of his head, "GAAAAAH!!! My head!", he yelled.

Seeing this, Jiraiya almost laughed but retained his composure, "And just what was that all about, huh? Surely you're not about to tell me that you _forgot_ what you learned all of a sudden", he suggested.

Just then, Naruto radiated a bright and confiednt smile, "Oh no... If it has anything to do with me getting stronger than I refuse to forget!", he declared before picking up the water balloon from the ground.

Now, Jiraiya was slightly interested, _"Well then, let's see what ya got Naruto", _he thought.

Closing his eyes to focus, Naruto placed his other hand upon the balloon. After a few seconds he was ready to finally do it.

"Here goes!"

With that he began molding and swirling his massive chakra into the water. But do to the new 'information' he had just recently aquired, he added one more important detail; irratic direction. With very little movement of his hand, Naruto's chakra swirled within the balloon and became a swirling mess of Chaos (smiles) before it finally popped.

"EUREKA!!!!!!", Naruto shouted before staring at Jiraiya to see his reaction.

The toad sage himself had experienced many, MANY surprises throughout his life-time. One of his biggest surprises was when the Yondaime was able to perfect the Rasengan after four long years. And now he could easily admit that he was surprised at the fact that his son was able to master the first step of it all ten times faster than he did!

"Hn... Not bad Naruto... Not bad at all", Jiraiya admitted, "But before you let it go to your head, do you think you're up for learning the next step of your training?"

"What kind of question THAT?! Of COURSE I''m ready!", Naruto declared with his eyes glisening with anticipation.

At this Jiraiya pulled out another round object, "Well then in that case you can watch me again and listen carefully", he instructed.

Given the fact that Naruto now saw Jiraiya as far more than a useless old pervert, he did just that and kept him mind fertile and open to what had to be tought.

"This step of your training is going to be increasing harder from here on out, but I'm sure you can handle it", the middled aged man said before focusing a MASSIVE amount of chakra into the ball and popping it without any trouble at all, "See that? I want you to do that"

Naruto kept a blank face, "Soooo how is this different from popping the water balloon... exactly?", he questioned before he caught the ball that was suddenly tossed at him.

"Well, try it out and see for yourself"

---

Miles away at an open plain...

It was queit... It was quiet and peacful. Birds chuping, trees calmy swaying with the winds, the cloudless skys illuminated by the radiant sun. One of Nature's many natural paradises. Now, however, we will turn our attention to the huge red coated figure who just smashed a faultered crater into the ground with his weight and he made his sudden appearance. The red haired man lightly brush his fingers upon the smooth dirt before snatching it out of the ground and brought it up to his face.

"Hmmmm...", he growled before sniffing the dirt twice, "Hm! Tsunade-chan! And... three others... but I don't recognize those scents. Hmmmmmmmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm... I look forward to meeting any new potential lunches"

With that, the ravenous Kuro rose to his feet and stood tall as he aloud the radiance of the sun beat against his skin and the wind to breeze through his hair. He closed his eyes and thought to himself at an incalculable speed; planning... calculating... devising how he should go about his revenge. Of course, it was at that time when the inssecant CHURBING of those GOD DAMN birds(!!!) started to get to him.

"GRAH!!! Its exactly the nature part that I hate about Nature!", Kuro roared before falling to one knee and slamming one of his mighty hands unto the ground, "Take THIS Nature!!!"

With that last call, Kuro's surrounding steadily became dried out and dead. The radius of this anomoly was spreading quickly throughout the land, killing the grass and whithing the trees. This sudden pleague accelorated to the point of being ridculous until a mind boggling three miles of it infected the land.

"Hmhmhmhmmmm... Hmrrhrhrhraaahahahaha!"

With one last burst of Hellish energy, Kuro's power ripped through the infected land like rocket, resulting in random bursts of magma and earthquake that virtually mishapened the land.

"MWAHHH-HAH-HAAH-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!! **GRAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!!!"

With that last chordle of sadism and pure destructive will, the evil force that grows evermore hungry for blood launched himself in the air and vanished into sun; leaving the burning wasteland echoing with his bloody cackle.

* * *

**_There ya have it you smut-lovin' mongrols! I do appologize if I bored any of you on this particular chapter. But as I think I've mentioned already, this is the beginnign of the REAL plot. Next chapter will pick up significantly though and will more than likely have a scene that I hope you guys will drool over. Until then, I beseach YOUR FEEDBACK!!!_**

**_Peace..._**

**_PS: Kuro... is... Evil_**

**_Kuro: I happen to think that I'm... emotionally misunderstood-_**

**_Me: SHUT UP!! (shoot him in the face)_**


	43. Naruto's Dedication and Ino's Confession

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_Hm... The Plot shall thicken indeed. Now, I understand that this is the sixth chapter aka the end of the first part of this tale. However, there has to be a few more events to unfold before I end it here and move on to other stories while I maticulously plan out the sequel. For starters, this chapter will contain some excitement and a little extra treat for my loyal fans. Again, I must thank each and every one of you (minus the repelent and utterly hated flamers) for driving my inpiration on for this whole thing._**

**_May Chaos grant you passage my friends!_**

_**PS: Since I haven't updated in a while there are gonna be two stress-points that I'll adress. First, I hope you remember Sakura's new look and I hope you can recall the Old Man that has popped up every now and again (Jii-Jii)**_

* * *

Chapter 43

* * *

Nightfall in Carter City...

Naruto and Jiraiya were roaming the empty streets of the long winded roads in their tiresome quest to find the next Hokage of Konoha. Jiriaya himself thought that they were getting significantly closer to his old comrade when they stumbled upon this place, but he was getting rather tired after hours upon hours of searching.

Naruto, however, was a little too occupied with the third and final step of mastering the Rasengan. Though it surprised Jiraiya as equally as it surprised himself, Naruto had past the second stage with relative ease, althought he instantly realized that he could no longer rely on the Kage Bushin to help him out in that department. Boosting his own chakra levels to there maximum had become somewhat of a nack for him rather than a chore... maintaing it was another matter.

As the two men walked, the black-clad blonde Genin focused everything he was into maintaining his immense chakra into one tiny little ball, then he could say that he had officially got it down. Only problem was that the air ball he tried to focus it all into kept popping because of his lack of control. His frustration on the matter would have to wait however. For now, it was time to rest.

"Oi Mina-I mean, uh... Naruto. In here", Jiraiya said while unconsciously smiling at what he almost called him, _"Wow... My mind must be screwed the fuck up if I was about to call him Minato... Damn"_

This near-slip-up, however, was not unnoticed by Naruto, who abruptly stopped his hundredth attempt at maintaing all of his chakra and shot the white haired Mountain Sage a questioning look.

"Mina-what now?", Naruto said before he took a gander at the place that he was motioned to follow his teacher into, "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING! I'm not old enough to go in THERE!"

At this, Jiraiya nearly fell over in exsasperation, "Now thats a load of bullshit, Naruto. Don't think that I don't know what you and Sakura have gotten into last night"

"That has NOTHING to do with-... (blush)... Shut up", he mumbled with his head turned down, _"He's got me there I guess..."_

Jiraiya smiled, "Come on. We should rest a little before we continue searching. Give that hand of your's a breather, huh?", he said before walking into the building with Naruto tailing behind.

Once they were inside, they saw the usual; drunks, drunks and more drunks. As Jiraiya skimmed the area for an empty seat, a question reemerged within Naruto mind.

"Ero Sennin. Could you remind me again what this... Tsunaughty person looks like again?", the blonde shinobi asked.

Instead of a straight forward answer, Naruto recieved a chuckle that was GREATLY supressed. He looked up only to see the said pervert with his cheeks puffed out and blue. When he finally regained himself he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Hhhhohohoho shit... That was a good one, kid. I'm gonna have to use that one eventually", Jiraiya said/chuckled.

Naruto's eyes slllloooowly fell into a squint as he realized what he just said, "... That wasn't a joke..."-_"Pervert"_, he inwardly degraded.

"Well anyway, she's this really old lady with long blonde hair, deep brown eyes... Oh, and if any bodily indication, she's got the rack of a Goddess", he said honestly while catching a gander at a certain bunch before squinting his eyes to make them out.

"Yeah? Well, yer nuts if you think I'm gonna be looking after women's racks to find this old-"

"TSUNADE!", Jiraiya yelled with a pointed finger.

The woman who owned this name was accompanied by another attractive young lady with brunette hair, who was also holding a little pink pig with a red jacket on. The jacketless Tsunade shot to her feet with her hands slammed upon the table.

"JIRAIYA?! What are YOU doing here!", she asked in absolute shock.

When Naruto took a gander at what the crazy old pervert was pointing at, his eyes squinted as well. Everything that Jiraiya had mention about Tsunade seemed to be true. He certainly wasn't lying about that rack thats for sure. Only thing that stood out the most was the fact that this old lady... didn't look old in the slightest. She had the features of a recently matured woman; exploding with youthful grace and beauty.

"So... Thats Tsunade... Humph. Old lady, huh? Wow, you actually had me going for that one Ero Sennin... (Sigh)... I should've known", Naruto thought to himself as he surmised that maybe Jiraiya was just looking for a busty blonde bimbo to bang.

**(Meanwhile, at the edge of the city itself)**

A red coated figure, aminating a black aura stood at the top of a building and gandered intently upon the bright full moon. It seemed so close to him that he would have tried to touch it if he were drunk or something... ... .. but he wasn't. Without warning, two more red coated figures jumped into the fray and bowed respectfully to the larger, more dominant one.

"Nekoshi... Kitsune... Did you give him my message?...", the large brute questioned wihtout facing them.

"Hai, Kuro-Sensei...", the two shinobi afirmed before breaking their bow; Kitsune spoke up, "And if our calculations are correct, Tsunade-sama is weel aware of your being here as well"

"Hhhhmmmhmhmhmhmhmhm... Excellent my students... Excellent. Now all we do is wait... and our revenge... will be... complete", Kuro growled to himself before motioning for his students to approach him.

Doing just that, Nekoshi and Kitsune approached their teacher, eagerly awaiting any other orders that he may have. Instead they were in for one Hell of a shock. Kuro whilred around before, with his large and powerful arms, yanked his long-time students into a near-crushing embrace. Though the force of this action wasn't that overwleming, the whole nature of the ordeal was simply a mind bender.

"S-Sensei?", they both questioned in unison at this **_VERY_**(!) unusal action.

The red haired man pulled away from his students with a hardy smile directed towards them, "Twenty years... Twenty flippin' years and you little shits have still remembered all that I taught you", he said with a proud tone of voice that neither of his students had heard in decades.

"Even when I was sealed within that damnable stone, I knew that you two would pull through. I'm proud of you two. You've both grown into superb warriors", Kuro said with his own touch of dark sincerity.

Though he was still in shock from what was happening, Nekoshi smirked, "Tch. Where'd this come from?", he questioned.

The murderous teacher pulled away from his students before immediately slamming both of his hands upon their heads, thus crashing them into the ground. Kuro smiled.

"Because I simply love you idiots!", he declared before lifting his hands from both of their heads and turning his back to face the moon, "Now both of you get up"

Though they were both on the verge of passing out, Nekoshi and Kitsune staggered to their feet while trying to keep their shaky balance.

"Something has definately got you wired up, Sensei. Whats the deal?", Kitsune asked at this sudden outburst.

"Seriously... You're all... well... you know... not you? Wait, let me guess, its the fact that all of our plans are finally peicing together, right? Your revenge, Naruto; all of it right?", Nekoshi deduced.

Hhhyehehehehehehehe... It's not just that, my students...", Kuro said without facing them, "But I will fill you in at another time. For now, I must prepare for what is to come"

THUD!

The Akatsuki feind whirled his head around only to see his students laid out on the ground unconscious.

"Oops... I think I struck their heads too hard..."

**(Konoha...)**

Ino Yamanaka was nervously pressing her fingers together as she stood before a scowling Sakura. The task that the young blonde took upon herself was a little more agonizing than she would have hoped but she managed to to walk it out and FINALLY admit to her sin. Ino's eyes trailed to the ground as she could no longer look Sakura in the eye.

"S-So ya see-a-hem-Sakura, I-I... Well... yeah, I tried to get at him before, uh... That is to say-"

"It's okay Ino...", Sakura interjected.

"I know! Look, I know I shouldn't have done it, but I was just so-wait... what did you just say?", Ino questioned with a stupified expression.

The pink haired kunoichi gently ran her fingers through her own hair before shooting Ino a smile, "I said it was okay. You don't have to appologize", she said.

The bleach blonde girl was absolutely SHOCKED by this! She expected a yelling, screaming Sakura Hell-bent on her complete and utter destruction but instead, she was told that what she did was okay?

"S-Sakura?... What are you saying? Don't you realize how wrong that is? I should have never tried to make a move on him behind your back. I was just... being selfish", Ino said with her face cringing at nearly every word she uttered.

At this, Sakura's smile dropped immediately, "Oh. Well thats why I brought this", she said before revieling a glass in hand and shattering it over the left side of Ino's face, leaving several shards of it in her cheek.

"NAAAAAAAH!! AAAAOOOOOWWW!!"

"So how'd that feel, huh?"

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Instead of a worded response, Ino recieved a swift and brutal kick to her crotch, lifting her off of her feet before plumetting to her knees, holding her bruised woman-pride. Before she had to much time to yell in agony, the broad side of a sleek metal pole collided with the middle of her face, sending her crashing to her back with a bleeding nose.

"NAAAHAA! SAKURA!!", Ino cried before she tried to rise to her feet to at least defend herself only to have the back of her knee nearly crushed by the same pole, thus bringing her down to the ground on that same knee.

"I told you to stay away from him, Slut", Sakura said with an eeriely calm demeanor before slamming the metal pole against Ino's lower-back, folding her over almost completely.

Letting out another lament of agony, Ino was helpless to defend against a cruel heel-drop to the face that crashed her entire upper-body into the ground. Sakura began dealing the helpless, screaming blonde several bone breaking kicks to her side, combining those assaults with her trusty metal pole while spitting insults and wise-cracks. While still taking the agonizing blows, Ino managed to rise to her feet only to have the back of her head slammed by Sakura's unforviging pole.

Falling to the ground nearly unconscious, Ino was then dragged by her hair to a nearby lake, where her head was dunked into. Sakura idolly peered at her nails as she awaited the inevitable gurgles and squirms to starting bubbling up. When they did, the pink haired savage hoisted her victim's head back up.

"So, ya gonna tell me why ya did it? Hm?", Sakura questioned before lodging a kunai deep into Ino's thigh, gaining another shrill cry of pain.

Hearing the blonde's screams, Sakura dunked her head into the water again for about ten more seconds before simply throwing her entire body onto the ground away from the water. At this point Ino was sobbing and coughing hysterically due to the pure shock that she felt after being suddenly brutalized and nearly drowned by her best friend. Her face, head, back and legs (one being useless) were bloodied and bruised. She struggled to lift herself to her elbows and crawl away from her merciless attacker.

"Sakura! Please! You've taken all of his far enou-OOOOH MYYY GOOOOD!", she shouted atthe top of her lungs as she saw Sakura wielding a torch after taking a swig of gasoline.

Without remorse, Sakura blew into her torch and doused Ino into a raging inferno, causing the girl to scream until her voice hoarsed out while her arms and legs flailed wildly in every possible direction.

**(Back in the Plain of Reality...)**

A heavily sweaty Ino shot up to a sitting position with her teeth clinged down HARD! Her breath was ragged and quick and her fists were clinch unto the ground, rending the soil into her grip. The frightened blonde frantically whipped her head from left to right several times to grasp where she was and finally deduced that she had dosed off. Finally able to relax enough, Ino unclinched her teeth and groan in relief.

She then tried to recall what had been happening before she dosed off and she quickly succeeded. She peered down to her side to see a sleeping Sakura snoring lightly beside her. Ino took one last look at her surroundings and remembered that it was one of Naruto's favorite spots. The spot where he can see pretty much all of Konoha from. The place where Ino made the biggest mistake of her life.

The bleach blonde kunoichi looked up into the sky and saw that it was nighttime. She looked backed down at the sleeping Sakura and smiled saddly.

_"Hn... Don't think I don't know what your up to Forehead", _Ino thought to herself while she recalled how nice her pink haired friend was acting towards her, _"But if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then..."_

Ino's thoughts trailed off as gandered upon Sakura; her worry filling her evermore. Ever since the pink haired Genin had invited her to dine with her, Ino had grown not only more curious but more suspiscious as well. It stood to reason too. Only a day ago, Sakura always had a look that said 'I will drag you down to the depths of Hell if you look at me' because of how flirtatous she was being with Naruto, and now she acts as friendly as she did to her when they were kids?

Something about it really rubbed Ino the wrong way and for the first half of their day, she was frightened that Sakura would turn right around and go super Demon Bitch on her.

_"There's just no way that you could possibly be genuinely friendly after all that happened... Dammit. What am I supposed to do about this?", _Ino pondered as she started to rise from the ground.

Just then, Ino was struck with the memory of the good times they had that day. Even though she was highly uncomfortable at the beggining, she couldn't help but admit that she started to really enjoy the time that they spent together after a while. She remembered that she hadn't felt the pleasure of one's company like that in ages... Since her and Sakura were kids to be exact. But with all of the good memories and nostalgic joy, came the feelings of dread and shame.

She had tried to take Naruto away from her...Though she didn't realize it at the time, Ino was being MAJORLY selfish and uncaring about how it would effect both Naruto _and_ Sakura. With her pink haired friend being so nice to her now, it almost made Ino want to jump out of her shell of deception and just flat out tell her what she had done... although, she already suspected that that certain pink already knew.

Without realizing it, tears of guilt welled within her eyes and her face became saddened.

"I'm so sorry Sakura..."

**(Carter City Bar...)**

"Are you challenging me ya little brat?!", a fuming (and drunk) Tsunade yelled as she planted one of her feet upon the table that Naruto was standing upon after being dealt insult after insult.

"What? Little ol' me? Now why would I go and do a _thing_... like that...", Naruto said with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

After taking just about a that he could stand from Tsunade's total lack of respect for the Heroes of Konoha, Naruto finally broke and told her off to quite the extent. Though he was calm and collected about it, it was rather obvious to the bystanders (Jiraiya, Shizune and TonTon) that he was extremely pissed at the blonde Sannin. Not only had Tsunade insulted Naruto's own honor by calling him weak and a waste of time, but she had also slammed the legacy of his hero down to the ground and smeared it into a fossilized heap of nothingness. Oh yeah... it was on.

"Heh. You've got balls Kid. Meet me outside and we'll settle this...", Tsunade hissed with the drunken intent to fight.

In a mock gentlemen fashion Naruto bowed, "Bitches first...", he said gaining a light twitch from Tsunade due to his attitude.

Seeing the whole thing despite his best efforts to stop it, Jiraiya sighed in defeat, "A drunk Tsunade and a hot-headed Naruto... ... No... just... no", he muttered to himself.

Shizune herself wasn't too thrilled about the entire ordeal either, "Oh dear...", was pretty much all she could say.

**(Meanwhile, upon the forested border of Carter City...)**

The hunch-back old man formally introduced as Jii-jii was face against a tree with his right hand in front of himself and his ever-present cane leaning on the other side.

"Oh... Oh yeah there we go... Mmmmmhmmmm... I'm gettin' closa...", Jiji grumbled as his hand quickened it's pace, "Wooooo... Almost there... Just a little more... Just a few more hard strokes of that and I'm finished! AAAAAOOOWWW YEAH!!"

With that last of accomplishment, the wrinkly old man whirled around and revieled a ceramic bowl and grinder in hand, "Finally! My self-made, totally original, ultra extravagant, one of a kind, irresistable, can't find any where else, super, awesome coconut milk shake has at last been perfected!!", he howled despite his shaky old-man disposition before downing his handy work.

"Ahhhhh! Now THATS some good oooolll' shit!", Jii-jii said before tossing the bowl out of sight, grabbing his cane and walked his way back to town... well... sluggishly hobbled his way back to town seen as how every step he took had his hand shaking like a leaf, "Woo-damn. I swear it ain't easy being old sometimes"

_**Really?... It surely hasn't seemed to stop you before...**_", a dark and largely gruff toned voice came from the dark of the night.

At this, Jii-jii frowned, "Well, Well, Well. Look was the horse shat out. Still alive I see...", he hissed as he tightened his grip around his cane.

_**Cut the crap. I know why you're here and you can just forget it. So long as he is still breathing, I will never leave him in peace. You stay out of my way...**_

"What? And miss all of this glorious drama? Nah. Jii-j-i thinks he gonna make a few more preparations for this little bash of ours", Jii-jii proclaimed before kicking his cane from off the ground.

The mysterious old man caught/snatched the airborne flipping cane and fluently flung it like a dart into a seemingly random tree. At first, there was nothing but silence... until the dropping of blood could be heard.

_**HHHHAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! A chip off that old block! Just like you're father...**_

"Kuro! Get out here and face me like you GOT a pair ya deluded fool! Or are you still afraid to even after all this time? Are you just gonna hide in the shadows all night?!", Jii-jii taunted.

_**Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm... Perhaps another time Old man. I have prior engagements to attend to! But don't feel left out! Soon enough I will finish what I started... WITH YOUR HEART!! MWWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**_

At this, the murderous cackle faded into the night and left Jii-jii to himself. Slowly lifting his hand, the old man's cane suddenly spun out of the tree and slapped perfectly into his grasp.

_"Dammit... It looks like that fiend is as strong as ever before. He's also rushing his steps... I can't allow the Nine-tailed Fox Spirit to fall into his devilish clutches... Whatever it takes..."_

Suddenly, Jii-jii felt a strong rumble into the ground. Too focused and tamed to be an actual earthquake

"What the DUCE?!", the old man said before turning his head to the direction of the town, "Well what do ya know?"

**(Back at the Town)**

Tsunade was in the midest of recovering from the shock that she experienced when she saw a lowly little Genin using the Rasengan. Althought she thwarted Naruto's attempts with nothing but ease (and a little ground quaker), she was still very surprised that the blonde boy was able to even form the ball of chakra that could loosely even be _called_ a Rasengan. And then... it hit her.

"Jiraiya! Were you the one who taught this kid the Rasengan?!", she shouted to her former teammate on the sidelines.

At first the said Toad Sannin was silent, but then he spoke, "Hn... That I am...", he said.

Shizune herself was more blown away by this than her mentor (Tsunade) was. Not only does this boy fight like a FUCKING demon but he knows how to form a Rasengan too? The brunette Medical Ninja stared at Naruto with awe-struck amazment.

_"Th-This boy... Somehow... I can tell that there is much more to him than he's letting on... if he can use such a technique",_ Shizune trailed off in her thoughts.

In opposition to Tsunade was the downed Naruto, who was lying flat on his back, stared at the night sky to reflect on the humiliating defeat that he had just suffered at the hands of the Slug Mistress. His face was blank and unreadable, but he was also trying to fight off the MASSIVE headache that he was suffering at that moment thanks to a nasty finger-flick from Tsunade... which was pretty much the equivalant of being hit in the face with a shovel.

Naruto's thoughts and self-reflection were interuppted by the voice of Tsunade.

"What the Hell is wrong with you, you old fool?!", the still mildly tipsy Tsunade shouted at Jiraiya, "Its your fault isn't it? You're the reason why this kids so deluded"

At this, Naruto's eyebrow raised slightly.

"Getting his hopes up like that... Filling his head with imossible fantasies and foolish ideas... Making him believe that he could _actually_ be Hokage someday!", the blonde woman carried on.

Unbenounsed to the bunch, Naruto's hand slightly twitched out of pure impulse.

"I don't know where you obtained to absurd idea of teaching this worthless brat Yondaime's technique, but it was a severe waste of time. Just look at him. He can't even stand up", Tsunade insulted further while adressing the downed Naruto, "Hey, Kid! Why do you care so much about being Hokage? What could possibly be so great about?"

As though he were just WAITING for Tsunade to ask that question, the blue eyed Genin rose to his feet with no signs of injury, surprising everyone to some extent.

"Well, Obaa-chan, I'm glad you ask me that question, because here's my answer. I don't expect a heartless bag like you to understand but I will say this. You can slam me down all you want. You take my dreams and smear them against the pavement until you're blue in the face but it doesn't matter to me. People like you are all the motivation I'll ever need to getting there, just you watch! I'll _never_ give up!", Naruto strongly proclaimed with unfaultering conviction.

Though Tsunade was just called the two of the many things you call her if you wanna die, she was a little too set on hearing the boys answer to actually care... for now. At that moment however she was starting to grow a little interested in how absolutely dedicated her fellow blonde was to obtaining the title of Hokage. More and more, this attitude reminded her of prescious figment of her past.

"Whether you or all of the world look down on it or spit at it, just remember one thing Baa-chan", Naruto continued before he ripped off his Konoha arm-band and gripped it within his hand with emasculant pride, "To be Hokage; That is my _Dream_!!"

That was the second time that he uttered those words to Tsunade. Those... painfully nostalgic words... _'to be Hokage is my Dream'_... Oh, how she absolutely LOATHED herself for allowing those memories to creep back into her system after all of these years.

Good thing she always had a scape-goat for just such an occasion; and at a perfect time and situation too. Tsunade smirked.

"Is that so? Well maybe you should come back to reality. You don't even have all of the basics of the Rasengan down. How do you expect to surpass the Yondaime if you can't even master his jutsu", the blonde female mocked.

Returning his opponent's smirk, Naruto lifted three fingers before himself, "Three days Baa-chan. Just give me three days and I'll have the Rasengan down flat", he stated boldly.

Tsunade's smirk widened after a breif moment of silence.

"Hn... You've got guts Kid. I like that. But if you're going to even come close to accomplishing you're _big dreams_, you're gonna have to push. And I mean hard", the aged Sannin said with her unwaining smirk.

Naruto held his tongue in check as he realized this fact long ago. He taught _himself_ that hard fact at a tender age so what the Hell?

"So...", Tsunade continued, "Lets make a bet"

Hearing those all too familiar words, Jiraiya lowered his head into his hand, _"God... Not again. Some things will never change, I swear...", _the Toad Sage thought to himself.

Naruto raised his eyebrow in confusion so Tsunade verified.

"Since you're so dedicated, I'll give you a chance to prove yourself. Tell ya what; if you can master the Rasengan in exactly one week than I will acknowledge your potential and skill as a shinobi. As an extra added bonus, I'll even throw in my necklace", Tsunade confidentally boasted.

"Oh is _that_ all? In that case-"

"But... if you _can't_ do it within the week, than you have to admit that I was right and that you'll never make it to being Hokage. Plus you'll fork over _all_ of your money"

Naruto smirked simply grew at the challenging purposal, "Well... At least I know I won't bored this entire week. Fine Baa-chan. The bet is on!", he declared.

Now his excitement was at an all-time high. He had been issued a nearly impossible challenge and unlike ever before, Naruto urged to rise and meet it head on. He would succeed! With those thoughts in mind, heart and soul the determined blonde tied his Armband back on his left arm and picked up his previoiusly disgarded red jacket. Flinging the garment over his shoulder, Naruto turned tail and started walking in another direction.

After the boy had left, Tsunade's smirk disappeared, replacing it with a sad frown.

_"That damn kid... Why..."_

**(Konoha/Front of Haruno Home)**

Sakura stared at Ino with a sad face while the bleach blonde herself had her hands over her over and her face in tears as she feared the worst.

"I'm so sorry... I... I was being a selfish bitch Sakura. I should have never did what I did", Ino admitted.

In all honesty, Ino had to through her pride to the ground and bury it in order to even consider confessing to Sakura about what she did. After that, everything just poured out of her; how she felt, how much she's taken a liking to Naruto, how mad she was at Sakura... Everything... The more she went on the sadder and more desperate she became.

"Sakura... Please... say something... _anything_", Ino pleaded with her long-time friend, "I... never meant for any of this to happen"

As Ino uttered those words, she saw Sakura bow her head as though she were unable to even look at her, thus invoking the message that she couldn't stand her presence any long. The turquiose eyed kunoichi's tears fell harder and she let her held sobs pour out.

"Sakura...", she heaved before backing away; she believed that now, her and Sakura were finished.

Biting down on her index finger, Ino whirled around and walked away from Sakura as fast as she could unaware of the tears that she was also shedding.

"Ino wait...", the pink haired female tried to say loud enough for her to hear but was unsuccessful, "We both messed up... Come back..."

(Near the Academy Grounds)

Ino sat upon the park bench crying like Hell because of what she had to do and what she had just screwed up. With her arms wrapped around herself in helpless confusion and sorrow, Ino inwardly beratted herself for being so weak. She also reconsiled that this would be the second time that her friendship with Sakura was destroyed because of a boy. It was like fate was at a constant stand still for the both of them; like they were never meant to stay friends; that something would always get in the way of that.

"Why God? Whyyyy?", the sobbing Ino cried out, "Why couldn't I see that what I was doing was wrong?"

What the Hell are you talking about Ino? You knew what you were doing was wrong, so what the fuck?

"W-What the-? You're not God..."

Psh! I'm closest thing to a God _you'll_ ever meet Bitch, now get on with your pitty party.

(AR-HEM) All things aside here, Ino was left in the darkness of her own doubts of what she would do now. Sakura surely hates her by now and on top of that, Naruto probably shares those loathsome feelings for out little blonde. Now, more than ever, Ino felt helpless to do anything and as I'm sure we covered before, she hated that weakness. If there was anything that Ino would never fall into, it was being a victim... Today was different.

But... just as she was about to abandon all hope...

"Ino...", a voice that she never thought she'd hear again called out to her.

The young Yamanaka whipped her head up and saw that it was none other than Sakura.

"Y-You...", was all that she could manage.

It took her longer than needed to notice that her pink haired counter part was also in tears.

"Ino... I knew... I knew the whole time", Sakura cried before falling to her knees.

The blonde's eyes widened through her tears, "What? W-What are you-... you mean you knew about... What I tried to do with Naruto?", she asked in disbelief.

"I... I was so angry with you Ino... I wanted to hurt you...", Sakura painfully admitted before looking at the ground again, "I... wanted to make you hurt so bad..."

Seeing Sakura in so much pain always made Ino break. It was a weakness that she had grown to accept over the years. She pushed herself off of the chair and knelt before Sakura.

"What do you mean... I-I don't understand"

Sakura then fell into a series of painful sobs, "When we spent the day together... I-I wanted to make sure that I made my move when you least expected it but... but... God, what happened to us Ino? How could I allow something to get between us in the first place", she cried.

Ino was silent.

"I miss the way things were before! I miss how we could tell each other everything! We were so close Ino... What happened to us?!", Sakura cried harder and almost hysterically.

Hearing everything that Sakura had said came together like a kindergarden puzzle. Ino's intuision on the matter was bang on but when nothing happened while they spent the day together, it was blantantly obvious that _something_ went wrong... or right as the case may be. Ino's heart lifted slightly, yet her tears remained strong.

"Is... Is that what you want Sakura... Is that why you couldn't go through with it...", the blonde said/sobbed as a smile krept upon her face.

The one word that Sakura wanted to say more than any other at that time was a simple and heart-filled 'YES!!', but all that came out were overpowering sobs. At least she was able to nod though. Ino's heart soared. Here she was thinking that she had officially lost Sakura but now look. There was still a chance!

" Oh Sakura!", Ino yelled before allowing her joy to get the better of her, causing her to lunge forward.

**_CONTACT..._**

Breathing ceased, eyes widened and lips brushed... Yep... definately wasn't intended. Ino immediately pulled back with her eyes resembling dots and her hands covering her mouth. Sakura was left with her mouth hanging open.

She slowly lifted her hands to her lips, "I-Ino...", she murmered without breaking eyecontact.

"S-Sakura...", Ino muttered as she was just as shocked at what she did as her friend was.

With all of that pent up excitement and tension that was welled inside them both, Ino and Sakura froze in place, staring at each other. Were there any doubts? Any private thoughts? Perhaps so but if there were than not a single word of any of it was spoken between the two... Not a word...

They slammed into each other again and shared a second kiss...

* * *

**_DAMN!! I can only imagine how much you guys were waiting for that one huh? HAHAHAHAHAAHAAAAA!! Stay tuned my minions of Chaos! More developments SHALL UNFOLD!! See ya next chapter!_**

**_Peace..._**


	44. We Meet at Last

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_HEY-YO!! THIS TIME... I introduce to you... THE BEGINNING OF SOME GRAND ACTION! I hope you all enjoy this. Oh, and a Note to Useful76... This is the moment you have been waiting for. I hope that I can definately shatter you're expectations and open your eyes to some really deep shit! Though I have to admit that you MAY feel a little sick while you're reading it._**

**_GET READY!!_**

* * *

Chapter 44

* * *

**Final Night of the Week**

"RASENGAN!!", Naruto roared as he rammed his arm into a tree wielding the famous ball of power in hand.

Although he has admittedly made a bit of headway, the blonde also knew that he was lagging behind... and it was pissing him the fuck off. He had been training for nearly the whole time limit of the bet and he STILL hasn't come that much closer to mastering the Rasengan within the week.

"Dammit! I have to try harder!", Naruto shouted before forming the attack again, "RASENGAN!!"

On and on and on... Naruto was Hell-bent on proving the old bitch Tsunade wrong. The things that she had said about him and the Hokage's Legacy were far too degrading to be let go without a fight, although he was told a rather sad story about her Hellish past from Shizune. He would master the Rasengan, rub it in the bitch's face, prove her wrong and laugh triumphantly... Simple, right...?

"No! Thats not good enough! If I don't get this down, I'll never forgive myself! I have to do this!!", Naruto declared before forming another attack, "Rasenga-!"

Before Naruto could even finish that last sylobl, his arm sudden jerk one massive tremble, thus cancelling out the Rasengan.

"W-What the Hell?...", Naruto questioned as he stared at his hand.

For a reason that he just couldn't understand, his hand started to shake like a leaf. He attempted to focus chakra into it to quell the trembling but something inside of him was holding him back. He was sure of it and it was starting to worry him. Suddenly, Naruto felt the trembling travel up his forearm. Within seconds his entire right arm was shaking uncontrolablly. The moment that he grabbed it with his other arm, that too began to tremble.

In time, Naruto realized that it was suddenly freezing despite the perfect night-time temperature.

"C-C-Cold... S-So cold", the shaking blonde said through his quaking trembles.

His entire body was now a trembling heap of flesh. He felt as though he were being choked in every possible way and his heart rate was irratic. Naruto used every ounce of sense that he had left to withdraw a kunai from his leg holster. Without hesitation he stabbed the blade into the soft spot of his shoulder. Letting out a grunt of pain, the blue eyed jinchuuriki stopped his trembling before hearing the oh so faintest rustle from behind him.

Thanks to his remarkable hearing, he caught this almost immediately and turned a 180 to face his stalker.

"Who's there?!", Naruto demanded as he was now certain that he was not alone.

When his sight caught nothing behind him like he anticipated, he tilted his head in confusion... that is until he heard the sound of a massive figure hurling through the air behind him. His eyes widened immensely before lunging out of the way avoiding a powerful fist which slammed STRAIGHT into the ground. Naruto flipped back to his feet and faced his attacker in a hardened fighting stance... but not before he was hit with a powerful and... familiar feeling.

"Damn...", the hulking figure gurgled with a voice that rumbled it's way into Naruto's memory, "... I missed..."

Naruto's eyes widened at the unbelievable familiar feeling that he was being assaulted by, _"This feeling... What... is it?", _he thought to himself.

Before he knew it, the blonde's trembling returned to him as he gandered upon the lone red-coated figure.

The man slowly rose to his feet, thus rending his fist out of the ground, "Naruto-kun... we meet at last...", he said with a dark and haunting grin.

**(Carter City Bar-stand)**

Jiraiya and Tsunade were sitting down at the stand enjoying a drink together for the second time that week. Ever since Jiraiya's words on their first meeting, Tsunade had been a little shaken of her ideals of the 'Shit' Hokage as she so graciously put it. To her dismay, that man still had that persuasive aura to him even after all of these years. What shocked her the most was the fact that she was about to divulge some pretty sensitive information.

"Jiraiya...", Tsunade said in nothing short of a timid whisper.

"Well low and behold... she can talk", the white haired Toad Sage said gaining a reluctant smile from his fellow Sannin.

In a split second however, the situation became very serious again, "Jiraiya... Listen... I know of that dreadful storm we had not long ago... I know that... _he's _back", Tsunade informed.

"Hn... I was well aware that you already knew... It's kinda hard to miss something like that", Jiraiya concurred.

"Orochimaru... He-"

"Let me guess... He's beckoned you for help"

Tsunade whipped her eyes to her former teammate's direction, "How did you know that?", she said calmy in an attempt to hide her blatant surprise.

"Oh come on, Tsunade. It's a little obvious, don't you think? Even beast's know battle they can't win on their own. Orochimaru is no exception. But...", Jiraiya trailed off.

"But?"

The Mountain Sage sipped a bit of his Saki before continuing, "But I'm a little concerned... You usually don't give in to dubious offers like this. If memory serves, you were a lot more stubborn than that. Or has my old age gotten the better of me?", he said.

Tsunade looked down at the table.

"I don't know what kind of deal he offered you, but I guess I can't complain... He's made a wise choice..."

A moment of silence fell over the two before Tsunade decided to break it.

"So... how goes the brat's training?", she asked out of the blue.

Jiraiya smiled, "Oh whats this? Has someone developed a soft spot for the little numb skull, or am I just crazy?", he said.

"As much as I want to answer that, I just wanna know how badly he's destroying his arm for nothing. Even you said that he couldn't possibly master that technique in a week, so lets here it"

At first Jiraiya was silent, giving Tsunade the impression that Naruto hadn't been able to do shit. But just as she was about to say something smart, her former partner spoke.

"What if I told you that he mastered it Yesterday?"

"WHAT?!", the aged blonde exclaimed.

"Ha! Gotcha!", Jiraiya pointed, gaining an oh so familiar glare from Tsunade.

_"Hn... Same old fool... Breaking the ice with his idiocy..."_

**(Back with Naruto)**

The shaking blonde standing off against the monstrous man glaring at him with ravenous eyes was starting to loose his cool. For ten whole Naruto had to endure the man's unblinking red eyes until he finally snapped.

"That tears it. Tell me who you are RIGHT now, or I'll tear you a knew one with your own finger nails!", Naruto threatened through a flight or fight response to the strangely frightening situation.

"Hn... Since you're so desperate to know, I'll tell you", the man red haired man growled in a low tone, "My name is Kuro Karatsune... ... I am a Devil..."

Though Naruto kept his fighting stance strong, his face brightened with fearful integument, "What? A... Devil?", he questioned.

Kuro crossed his hulking arms, "Thats right my boy... Or at least, thats what I've been deemed as by the people of this planet anyway. I've been looking forward to finally meeting you, Naruto-kun... Greetings", he said with a polite bow

At that moment, Naruto was bombarded with question after question after question... But not before he noticed something a little familiar.

"Wait a second... that coat... Its identical to the ones that those two freaks wore", he deduced.

Kuro's face brightened, "Aah. I hope that Nekoshi and Kitsune didn't play too rough. My students can really get carried away at times", he said.

"Wait... students? So then... ... you're the guy who sent them AFTER ME?!", Naruto yelled before gripping tightly upon the kunai that was still in hand, "What the Hell is your problem?! Why are you coming after me?!"

The red coated blood-sucker adjusted the shackles on his wrist before marching up to the boy, "Naruto-kun... you're a very special child. You have gifts that hardly anyone will bother to look for. Gifts that the people around you choose to ignore. One of them... is you're observation skills... Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Perfect example is the look on your face. If only I had a mirror...", he teased.

If you're lost right now, than take in to consideration that Naruto's face was blown up with shock and revelation. It finally hit him...

Karatsune.

"Wait... the Mission... the forest... the girl... The-... WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! What do you know of Ashima Karatsune?!", Naruto questioned.

At this, Kuro's face lightly cringed with disgusted before he stopped in front of Naruto, "Hmmmrrr... Don't mention that despicable name in my presence. But if you must know, that traitorous little witch... was my daughter", he revealed.

At this, Naruto almost fell back on his ass in shock, "Y-Y-Y-Y-Your d-d-d-d-d-da-d-da-d-DAUGHTER?!", he shouted.

"Yes boy, my d-d-d-d-d-d-daughter. Her gift of observation and tactical genius was especially annoying, however impressive it was. It was her own fault that she died in the first place", Kuro spat out with disdain.

Naruto's arm twitched, "What..."

"If only she had just listened to her _loving_ father and left him to his own business, she wouldn't be worms meat right now"

"W-What?!"

"And now, because of her tretory, she had forced me to take drastic measures... Poor deluded fool. It sickens me to this day that the child had such a flimsy will to obey me... but she's dead and out of my bloody red locks. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm"

Naruto... couldn't take it anymore, "Y-You... sick... BASTARD!!", he roared.

Kuro lifted an eyebrow at this.

"How... how COULD YOU?! Your own Kin?! You're OWN FLESH AND BLOOD?! HOW COULD YOU KILL YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?!"

"Hmmmmmmmhmhmhmhmhmhmmmmm... Are you angry at me Naruto-kun... Do you... hate me for what I did?... Hn. Well it doesn't stop there, my boy. For you see... it was I who issued your execution", the red haired fiend further revealed.

Naruto's rage subsided somewhat when he heard this, "Wait... what?", he said.

Kuro slightly looked away, "Well... actually you weren't supposed to die but yes... I was the brains behind that one. My wonderful students were the triggermen", he said.

With that last bit revealed to Naruto, the blonde could easily feel a certain rage well up deep within him. At first, it was rather faint, but then it grew and grew. He closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"You..."

"Yes?..."

"...You're the one who did it aren't you?"

"Hm? What ever could you mean..."

Naruto whipped his head back up with his now crismon eyes flashing with rage and hate, "**YOU! YOU'RE THE BASTARD THAT PUT YOSHUNA-SAN IN THE HOSPITAL!! THE VILLAGE, THE PEOPLE; IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU"**, he roared as powerful red chakra eminated from his being

"Yoshu-what now?", Kuro questioned before seeing Naruto drop to all fours, "Who in the flying Hell are talking abo-... Oh, that... Well what more can I say... the people there looked exquisantly delicious, _especially_Yoshuna. Hmhmhmhmhmhm... Hmmahahahahahahahahahaaaa. Grahhh-hah-hah-hah-hahahahahahaha! HAH-HAH... NYAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!"

**"Stop LAUGHTIIIIIIING!!"**

"PHHHA-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!! WUAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!", Kuro continuously mocked with his horrible laughter.

That was the last straw.

**"NRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!"**

Its go time.

Naruto ripped through the ground as he made the initial charge at his evil opposer. With claws readied and killer intent at an all time high, the rageful blonde would quell the breathing of the monster who threatens the lifes of those precious to him.

**(Konoha)**

Sakura was viciously slammed against a wooden fence, letting out a strong and excited grunt. Without letting her recover from her impact, an equally heated Ino pressed herself hard against the pink haired female and immediately attacked her lips with a ravenous kiss. Allowing the heat to take her without hesitation, Sakura took Ino's head into her gasp and returned the ravenous kiss with several breathless groans.

Ino briefly pulled back to utter a few words before returning to her feast.

"What a week", she huffed.

The pink haired kunoichi smiled through the heated kiss and merely groaned again as a response. Something, however, interrupted their little moment; a thud from around the corner of the fence. Quickly alarmed to this sound, both female parted lips and snapped their heads to the direction of the sound's origins. They shot quick glaces to each other before focusing there attention on their interruption.

As they slowly and carefully peeked around the corner. To their surprise, a young red headed girl no older than twelve was on the ground, back-first, with dried wounds and scars all over her body. Both Sakura and Ino gasped at this sight.

"Hey!", Sakura yelled before dashing to the girls aid.

"Are you alright?!", Ino shouted as well before falling Sakura's actions.

Both Genin knelt to the poor girl's side and shook her to wake her up... the reaction they received was _not _what they particularly expected. The red head screamed a shill scream, shot from her spot and ended up roughly two feet from where she was, curled up in a defensive ball.

"NO!! DON'T EAT ME!!", she shrieked.

"Hey! Calm down! You're safe!", Ino said comfortingly yet strongly.

"Yes! No one's going to hurt you!", Sakura concurred.

Even though her state of shock was short lived, the red head girl was still in tears. In time, though, she slowly regained herself and took in her surrounding; her fatigue from a long travel and tragic experience gotten to her. With the memories of those horrid events flooding back into her mind, the poor girls's tears pour more feircely before she began to sob. She wished it was all just a bad dream...

but reality is never that kind...

"They're... They're all gone... THEY'RE DEAD!!", she wailed.

**(Upon the rushing River of the an open field)**

Nekoshi and Kitsune were idolly walking utop the water conversing about certain things to pass the time... and it seemed to be working rather fine with the subject that they picked.

"I'm telling Nekoshi; Vergil is SO possessing arm", Kitsune said with conviction.

"Nonononono, It HAS to be Sparda. Sure, you see Vergil using the Yamato Blade in the last installment, but you gotta remember that it was his father who _gave_ him the damn thing in the first... He gave Dante the Rebellion 'cause he hated the little shit", Nekoshi insisted.

"Well even if you do make some valid points about that, I'll stick with the fact that it's Vergil. I mean come on, **_"Give me more... Power". _**Who other than Vergil's sick twisted power hungry arss would talk like that?"

"Well definately not Nero... That guy's a pussy"

**(Back with Naruto... again)**

The now jacket-less, red hot blonde was wildly charging at Kuro like a lion; executing multiple slashes, punches and kicks that tore through the air as he tried to rend the devil to peices. Kuro's agility and mind bending maneuverability, however, prevented any of that from actually happening. The monster's movement was sleek, defined and well-sharpened. Every attack was dodged in near perfect succession as he flipped, rolled, strafed and slid out of harms way...

All with a smile on his face and his hands behind his back all gentlemen-like.

Though Naruto's aim was bang on, he was simply unable to lay even a finger on his enemy despite his rather impressive efforts. Every flashy dodge that he was avoided by was met with an equally flashing counter attack, anywhere from spinning punches to lunging leg-sweeps. All of that and yet he was STILL unable to catch Kuro.

"Oh come on, Naruto-kun. If thats all you've got than you may as well listen to what I have to say before you get hurt", the black hearted fiend suggested as he effortlessly avoided Naruto's confusing and unpredictable attacks.

**"SHUT UUUUUP!!", **the fural Naruto howled as he increased his already intense efforts, **"I don't want to hear another word out of your GOD DAMN MOUTH!!"**

Kuro spin on his heel to timingly avoid a swift punch aimed for his face before lifting his knee to block an instant follow-up round-house kick. The cretin allowed the force of the colossal blow to send him hurdling a few feet away from his attacker. With his hands remaining behind his back, Kuro smirked proudly.

"My, my you're quite a strong one for your age aren't you Naruto-kun. And you certainly do talk big for such a small creature. I'd like to see if you can still talk so big after I've whiped out all of those of whom you hold dear. That would _definitely _get you all the ladies...", he mocked cruelly.

Hearing a direct threat involving those precious to him not only sent a stream of images through his head, but it also caused his heart to quibble with hatred at what he had done to Yoshuna.

**"How dare you... ... HOW DARE YOU!!", **Naruto roared before his form completely vanished.

Though Kuro could not see the boy, his smile remained unfaltering in the least. Suddenly, a fist swift tore through the air and flew into his face at bullet speed... or at least it would have, had the red coated devil not caught it with unnatural ease. Shortly after that, Kuro used that same hand to snatch Naruto by the collar of his jacket, keeping his rageful red eyes level with his _heartless_red eyes; although his dangling feet were about level with the top of Kuro's knee-caps.

"How dare I what Naruto-kun? Surely you're not about to tell me that I've _offended_ you in some spectacular way. Oh my, I am so sorry. There must be _some_way I can make it up to you. Come on, name it", Kuro mocked on uncaringly.

Naruto clinched his teeth together, **"Damn you!", **he shouted.

Kuro's eyes brightened, "Ah-ha! I've an idea. Since you're here, why don't I offer you a fabulous gift?", he said before pulling the hand that was still behind his back from behind him.

Balling that hand into a fist, the merciless Devil swiftly punched Naruto in the diaphragm, sending him flying through the air with his feet barely above the ground. With relative ease, Naruto stopped himself and scoffed as he kept his killer intent coming.

**"You call that a PUNCH?! You'd better do better than that if you wanna walk away from this!!", **the blonde threatened wildly.

By the time Naruto realized it, he noticed that Kuro was twisting his pinkie finger into his ear before pulling it out and looking at the wax, cringing at the sight afterwards.

"Hm? What? A 'punch'? Silly little Fox, that was a love-tap. Now THIS-", Kuro started before he balled up his fist, thus crackling it, "is a 'punch'!"

With a display of inhuman speed and timing, the ample fighting Monster threw a punch from right where he stood. The catch was that when his fist reached the point where it would have connected to Naruto's face, he was already within punching range, delivering a direct blow to the center of the blonde's face. That display of unprecedented prowess sent Naruto, not hurdling, not gliding, not zipping, but literally FLYING away, smashing through several upon several rocks and trees.

After roughly ten seconds of that abominable Hell, Naruto crashed back-first into a very large bolder, leaving a nearly perfect indent into it. The recoil of it all, slightly ricochet the stunned boy off of the massive stone before he plummeted to the ground. Before he crashed into it, Naruto flipped over to regain his body's balance, thus landing on his feet... just before crumbling to his knees.

Naruto's eyes, as fierce and demonic as they looked, were dimmed out and spacey as he struggled horrendously to retain consciousness. Not only could he not form thoughts properly, but he could no longer feel his arms or legs. With his struggle for consciousness lost, the black-clad Genin fell into darkness and collapsed upon the ground.

Seconds pass by...

Naruto's eyes SHOOT open as something within himself snapped him out of his forced sleep. He shot to his feet and stumbled as he tried to keep his balance. His eyes were still slightly dimmed out as he tried to register all that just happened. Just then, his eyes trailed down and noticed a pair of large grey boots and his ears picked up a hauntingly familiar voice.

"Welcome back. I hope you've enjoyed your trip", the inhumanly gruff toned voice mocked.

Naruto shot his now widened eyes upward only to see that the man who owned it was gone. Forcing himself to regain his senses, the fural blonde whipped his eyes to his left and noticed that Kuro was crouching next to him. He IMMEDIATELY threw a swift punch but was thwarted with a painful reminder that he was dealing with no ametuar. Kuro quickly tilted his head back and reacted with unchallenged speed by clamping his power jaw unto Naruto wrist, sinking his razor sharp fangs into his flesh and joints.

**"GAAAAAH!!",**the blonde howled in agony.

Wasting no time, Kuro quickly whipped his head to the side and flung Naruto's body into the stone behind them with his wrist still in his jaw. The relentless beast repeated this action on the opposite side before flipping over and taking it on home with a slam to the ground. Letting out another lament of anguish, Naruto could have sworn that he felt his bones raddle and crack at the impact.

Kuro released his death-grip upon Naruto's wrist, "Get up, Warrior!", he roared before slapping his grip upon his face and hoisting him off of the ground.

After a series of dizzying flips, Naruto landed on his feet but was forced into a crouching position due to the shock and the recoil. The hulking Devil put his hands behind his back again as he looked down at the disoriented blonde.

**_"STAND UP!!"_**, Kuro hollered with a voice of such will cracking authority that Naruto unwittingly shot to his feet as he prepped a fighting stance at the same time.

Kuro smirked again...

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmmmmm... You must really think you can do anything right now... don't you?", he growled before he sent a lightening quick back-hand careening into the side of Naruto's face, "Well how about now, hmmm? Still think you've got the balls to take on The Destruction Incarnate?"

The blonde's only response was his knee giving out on him because of the sudden attack. He knelt before Kuro, dazzled of his senses again.

"Thats right you little fool... Kneel before the mightiness that overshadows you inferior life", Kuro growled before his own knee crashed into Naruto's chin, "As of today, you're days as a lowly Genin are over, boy... This... is your passage to being a real man... take it all and **GROW**!!"

The feind then swiftly kicked the defensless boy in the stomach, lifting him into the air. With an intent to finish what he started, Kuro lifted that same leg high into the air, stretching it out completely. He roared a terrible roar before cruelly executing a DEVASTATING heel-drop upon the back of Naruto's head, not only sending him back into the ground, but rattling his spinal column as well.

He could no longer move... but Kuro was far from finshed.

The merciless Monster grappled unto Naruto's head and lifted him into the air again, only this time to see the look on his face. To his surprises, Naruto was neither unconscious _nor_ had a pain-striken facial expression. Instead he cracked his eyes open and plastered the most hateful and hopelessly defiant scowl that he had ever mustered in his life. Unbenounced to even Naruto himself, he was literally _crying_ blood thanks to the heel-drop he recieved.

Feeling more bold and defiant than ever before, the battered blonde spit blood in Kuro face. The red liquid hit Kuro's right cheek, but instead of loosing it like anyone else would, he lapped it up and grinned with sinister intent.

"Thats right, Naruto-kun... struggle until you break. I will enjoy watching and making you suffer until I reshape you into the man that you were destined to be...", the red haired villain stated with a glowing red flash in his dark eyes.

Without mercy or any regard for comfort what so ever, Kuro launched his an unnecassarily powerful punch into Naruto's stomach, expelling a choked screamed and an ejection of blood from his mouth. Slowly... Very torturously and very slowly, Kuro removed his fist from his victim's gut and watched as his eyes changed from hateful blazing red back to empty and lifeless blue. The Devilish fiend lifted two of his fingers to the downed blonde's eyelids.

"Very soon Naruto-kun... I will enlighten you and this entire planet to the truth...", Kuro gurgled before he slowly shut Naruto's eyelids, "Hmmmmm??"

The red coated man noticed the ABSOLUTE faintest of distubances from behind him and he steadily turned his head to the side to see. After a few moments of scaling the forested are behind him, Kuro turned his head back to Naruto only to have a high-heeled sandal collide into his face and crush that side of his entire skull. The foot twisted and dug into it's target for extra reasurance before the monster was sent tumbling away.

But out of natural reflex to him, Kuro immediately flipped to his feet and skidded to a perfect stop in one foul swoop; his head lowered. After a few seconds, he lifted his head and saw one of the last people he'd expect to see at a time like this.

_"Well... If it isn't Tsunade-chan's little bitch in the black dress that Kitsune described to me... Hmmmm... I didn't think she'd actually catch me off gaurd"_


	45. The Reluctant Truce

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_Hey. Nothin' to say. Lets take it away and play today._**

Chapter 45

* * *

_"Very soon Naruto-kun... I will enlighten you and this entire planet to the truth...", Kuro gurgled before he slowly shut Naruto's eyelids, "Hmmmmm??"_

_The red coated man noticed the ABSOLUTE faintest of distubances from behind him and he steadily turned his head to the side to see. After a few moments of scaling the forested are behind him, Kuro turned his head back to Naruto only to have a high-heeled sandal collide into his face and crush that side of his entire skull. The foot twisted and dug into it's target for extra reasurance before the monster was sent tumbling away._

_But out of natural reflex to him, Kuro immediately flipped to his feet and skidded to a perfect stop in one foul swoop; his head lowered. After a few seconds, he lifted his head and saw one of the last people he'd expect to see at a time like this._

_"Well... If it isn't Tsunade-chan's little bitch in the black dress that Kitsune described to me... Hmmmm... I didn't think she'd actually catch me off gaurd"_

--

The woman in the black dress kept a hardened fighting stance in opposition to Kuro before she quickly shifted her attention to the fallen blonde next to her, face-down in the dirt.

_"Naruto...", _her thoughts wondered before her attention was snapped back to the oppressor.

"Shizune, isn't it?", Kuro called out while holding his slowly regenorating skull, "What brings a pig tamer like you to a place like this... ... and where'd you learn to kick like that?"

At this Shizune fought of her creeping despair, _"Incredible... I dealt him my strongest kick to the head and he's still able to talk straight...", _she thought.

With one last forceful adjustment, Kuro reconfigured his face to it's original look and smiled at the brunette.

"Don't like to talk? Well I guess thats fine. But allow me a question... Why on Earth are you defending this boy. I was just going to enlighten him to the very meaning of his pathetic exsistence and make him a real man... Whats wrong with that?", Kuro said with a mock-curious tone of voice.

As though she didn't even hear the beast's question, Shizune spoke, "You! Are you the one they call Kuro?!", she demanded.

The red haired fiend scoffed, "No, I'm Puff the Magic Dragon... Of COURSE I'm Kuro! Whats it to you anyway?", he snarked.

A sweat bead made itself present on Shizune's brow, _"I knew it... Ugh, he looks just as Tsunade-sama described. I can practically see the visiousness dripping off of him...", _she thought to herself before she glanced back at the unconscious Naruto, _"Dammit, child. What were you thinking..."_

Being the busy man that he was, Kuro felt that he had wasted enough of his valuable time in that place. With a sigh, he prepared for departure.

"It was a privilege to meet your acquaintance this night. However, I have more and more pressing matters to attend to each passing day and I cannot remain in the same place for too long", Kuro said.

At this, the black dressed female glared ferociously at the Devil before reaching into her sleeve, altering her stance a bit.

"You're not leaving this area until I get some answers! What are you planning?! How are Akatsuki involved and why are you after this boy?!", Shizune strongly demanded.

Hearing such conviction from his oppressor, Kuro smiled evilly, "My, my, we certainly know quite a bit don't we?... Hmm... Well, if this were any other time I would kill you where you stand right now", he growled.

As a reflex, Shizune shifted her stance and prepared to strike.

"But... I will allow you to live long enough to see what few mortals ever had the privilege of observing... Besides... you weren't seriously about to fight _me_, were you? Let me tell you something child. Twenty years ago your Mistress was at the top of her game, as were the other Sannin. I should know... I fought them all", Kuro said.

At this revealation, Shizune's eyes widened tremendously, _"Nani? This... This guy fought all three of the Sannin?", _she thought.

"Well, judging by the look on your face, I'll assume that I have your undivided attention. So... Let me tell you a story before I go..."

--

Konoha Hospital...

Ino and Sakura were eagerly awaiting the daignosis of the aaburn haired girl they had met minutes ago. When they first saw her, her body was riddled with several dry wounds that could have possibly been infected. With their instincts kicking in, both kunoichi rushed the girl to the hospital and managed to get her treatmeant immediately. Of course , they had to put their wallets together to afford the cost, which left them broke.

As they both waited for the news on her condition, they decided to at least engage in conversation.

"Do you think that she's from this village?", Ino asked.

"I'm not sure... She wasn't wearing a head-band", Sakura replied.

The blonde female Yamanaka shifted in her seat before continuing, "Well nevertheless, I'm worried about her and what she said before she passed out", she said.

Sakura put a finger to her chin, "Yeah... 'They're all dead'... I hope she'll be alright", she said.

Eventhough she was masterfully hiding it, Ino was vastly dissapointed that they were interuppted from they're little... activity. Sure she wasnted to help the girl but she was makin' it BIG with Sakura only minutes ago. If the girl hadn't showed up, Ino was sure that she could've hit home base with her knew lover. A deprived frown unwittingly crossed over her facial features.

She felt physically starved now.

Of course, Ino _did_have the decency to restrain the urge to pin Sakura to the ground and take her right then, despite the desire that has manefested during the past week to do so... in a hospital no less. That, however, didn't sooth her rising tesion though. Ino just wanted to see if the girl was alright and get out of the damn hospital so she could continue where they left off.

Just then...

"Sakura", a familiarly edged voice called out from behind gaining the pink haired female's attention.

"Ano... Sasuke-kun?", Sakura said as she rose from her seat, "What are you doing here?"

The young Uchiha approached his teammate, "I've been looking all over for you. We need to talk. Its urgent", he said.

At first, Sakura hesitated as she shot quick glances to a confused Ino and the doors to the hallway where the poor aburn haired girl was hauled off to.

"B-But I-", Sakura tried to say before Sasuke simply took her by her hand and pulled her.

"Seriously... This can't wait any longer", Sasuke demanded as he yanked Sakura out of the building, leaving a flabbergasted Ino wondering just what in the fuck was going on, while at the same time, wondering what else could ruin her chances to go at it with Sakura that day.

-

Outside of Hospital...

"Sakura. I don't care how we do it but we absolutely must become stronger than we are right now", Sasuke said with an adamant disposition.

The jade eyed Genin still looked like Sasuke like she'd never met him before, "Sasuke-kun what're you talking about? You're acting really strange", she said before crossing her arms.

Still, Sasuke remained fixated on what had to be said, "Sakura. What I'm about to tell mat freak you out, but I'm in no real mood to care, so here goes. When I discovered that Naruto had left I managed to find him when something came up. When I did he was confronted with two _very_powerful shinobi", Sasuke described.

By now, Sakura had the Uchiha's full attention and she nodded for him to go on.

"They were... toying with us; I could tell. We were absolutely no match for them until an old, white haired man saved us", Sasuke continued.

"But Sasuke-kun, you're acting as if we've never been in situations like that before. You remember the Land of Waves right? We-"

"That was different", Sasuke interjected.

"D-Different?"

"These two weren't just stronger... they... they knew everything about us", the raven haired boy revealed.

Sakura's eyebrow raised, "Say what?", she said.

Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and looked down at the ground, "They knew everything; about me; about Naruto... and even about you Sakura", he said with a low treble.

NOW Sakura was struck with full-blown fear and suspiscion, "WHAT?! Me?! B-But who were they?", she demanded.

"They said that they're names were Nekoshi and Kitsune... Heard of 'em?", he questioned.

"I've never heard those names in my entire life", Sakura said as she tangled her hands together, "But why did they attack you"

Sasuke shifted where he stood and and leaned upon the wall of the Hospital, "I don't know the whole story, but based on my observation, they seemed to be more interested in Naruto", he said.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah... Said something about their Sensei wanting to meet them"

It was at that revealation that Sakura was suddenty hit with worry and fright. Naruto was being tracked? What could that have meant? And further more, who exactly _was_ this 'Sensei' person that was mentioned.

"None of this really matters at this time though. The point is that we'd better step up our training if we're gonna make a difference... and keep up with Naruto", Sasuke said.

At this, Sakura realized that she wasn't the only one who knew how strong Naruto was now. Normally, Sasuke would've ignnored any progress that his blonde teammate made because he precieved him as the Dead Last either way. But lately that notion had been completely whiped clean from exsistence. Sasuke, despite the pompous fuck-ball that he was, acknowledged Naruto's ability and earned a fair amount of his loathing respect.

Sakura smiled inwardly, "You know... Naruto told me the same thing", she said.

"Pardon?"

"He said that we all need to become stronger... but the funny thing is... he wants to keep up with _you_", the pink haired kunoichi said as she allowed her inward smile to suface.

Sasuke's eyes actually widened. As strong as Naruto was, he was still aiming to keep up with _him_ not only did that not make sense but it was also humbling and respectful.

Sasuke sighed inwardly, _"Dobe..."_, he thought before letting a smile cross his face.

Suddely, Sasuke noticed something that he had completely missed.

"Sakura... You look different"

--

**(Kid Buu's Theme Plays)**

Shizune was blown away by the story that Kuro had told her (thats right. I'm not revealing ANYTHING yet). During the whole session, she had absent-mindedly let her fighting stance drop.

"You see Shizune? They were no match for me back then... and the results will remain as they were all of those years ago", Kuro growled with an EVIL(!) smile, "And though they were able to defeat me by chance, I will not allow such an embarrassing travesty to repeat itself. Starting Tomorrow Morning... the Sannin... shall meet... their End"

Finally able to recover from her shock, Shizune stead reestablished her fighting stance and wore a confident smile that Kuro raise a brow to.

"That sort of thinking will only get you killed Kuro. A lot can change in twenty years", the brunette boldly stated.

At first Kuro simply stared at her in silence. But then...

"Hhhhmhmhmhmhmhm... HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH!!", he cackled.

"Whats so funny?", Shizune demanded.

"Hm? Oh its nothing... **_just the audasity of youth_**", Kuro said in a HORRIBLY(!!) demonic voice that rumbled through the air.

Just after the red haired man focused a great deal unto Shizune and struck her with a little... gift, the brunette herself was a tad edgy at first, but was suddenly struck with a feeling a overwelming dread as she slowly blanked out. What assaulted her vision right then was the mind breaking images of her Hellish demise. Tendons being ripped the inside-out, bones being torn out and used to scrap out her eys, limbs bitten off, insides clawed and eaten, face rended to SHREDS!!

Three seconds... After three seconds of what felt like an eternity of suffering, a buldgy eyes Shizune found herself back to this plain of reality. Accept, this time, her skin was paled out and her heart-beat was irratic. Her lungs ceased to draw breath and her hands and feet her ice cold. The black dressed female fell to her knees and trembled with her arms wrapped around herself, barely able to acknowledge was she was just hit with.

Kuro's Killer Intent.

The hulking monster took the liberty to start approaching Shizune and the still unconscious Naruto behind her.

"That... was only a mere taste of what I have in store for the Sannin my dear", Kuro claimed just before he reached into his inner-coat pocket and threw a strange powder upon Naruto, "And I do so hope that you'll be conscious to witness the final fate of your Mistress..."

Unable to move, Shizune trembled helplessly, "N-N-No...", she stammered before she felt her head being visiously snatched and slammed to the ground.

"Oh yes... I will take my sweet precious time... I'll have my... _fun_with her... before I kill her. And I'll make you watch Shizune", Kuro hissed with sadistic delight.

By this point, Shizune's face was drenched with tears, "YOU BASTARD!!", she roared before her head was whipped up... and then slammed back down to the ground, rendering her unconscious.

"Sweet dreams...", Kuro growled before he trailed his eyes to the side of him was scowled, "Hmmm... Why must you always follow me?"

With that last word and another look at Naruto, Kuro vanished behind a sudden grey fog without a trace of his abomidable exsistence... just when Jii-Jii jutted into the fray.

"GOD DAMMIT!! I just missed him...", the old man cursed before he caught a glimpse at the unconscious shinobi on the ground, "I swear you youngens think you can do anything now-a-days"

After closer obvservation, the old geizer's eyes squinted

_"I... I'm too late. He's already inhaled the spours... Its just as I feared... recruitement"_, Jii-Jii thought to himself before taking Shizune upon his shoulders, _"Sorry Kid... But now you're beyond what help I can give you. Perhaps one day... we'll get a chance to meet on good terms... A shame it had to be this way"_

With that, Jii-Jii gave Naruto a sad and regretful look before vanishing away with Shizune... leaving the unconscious boy all alone.

--

The Following Morning...

At an Otafuku Gai Apartment, Tsunade standing over one of the beds protectively watching over her slumbering pupil. Ever since she had found her lying smack-dab in front of her apartment door, the blonde Sannin went into red-alert and treated what ever wounds she might have had. Now she was releived that Shizune wasn't seriously injured. Yet she couldn't help but wonder what had happed to the brunette.

Her thoughts were interuppted by a stir from Shizune. Immediately, Tsunade focused all of her attention on her. Once she cracked her eyes open, coaxing weak and groggy moans, Shizune was able to grasp a bit of her surroundings. When she realized that she wasn't in the forest anymore, she shot up with surprise.

"NARUTO!", she screamed, startling Tsunade a bit.

"Shizune calm down", she ordered, "What are you talking about.

At first, the black dressed Jonin was only able to frantically prossess all of her surroundings. Once she realized that she was out of harm's way and that Naruto was nowhere to be found, Shizune became a little more worried.

"Tsunade-sama! Where's Naruto?!", she demanded.

The blonde woman scoffed slightly, "Isn't he still training like a maniac?", she said.

"Oh no! He's still out there?!", Shizune yelled before shooting out of bed and running to the window.

Tsunade was now a little concerned about her pupil's irratic behavior, "Shizune. What are you carrying on about?", she asked as if she really didn't care.

The black-clad Jonin turned an eye to her Mentor, "He was attacked by Kuro!", she exclaimed.

"He was _what_?!", Tsunade yelled.

"I did what I could to stop him! But how did I get here?! Why wasn't Naruto taken back WITH me?!", Shizune carried on.

The Slug Tamer lowered her head and retained the 'blown away' expression on her face.

_"Why on Earth would he attack the boy?"_, she thought to herself.

Once again, however, her thinking was cut short by her Pupil, "Tsunade-sama! We must get out there and find him!", she said.

"Don't be ridiculous Shizune! You know as much as I do that he's probably dead by now", Tsunade suggested.

"No! If he fought Kuro all by himself and was only unsconscious than I KNOW he's still alive! Kuro let him live for a reason!", Shizune insisted.

Now, Tsunade was absolutely blown away, _"He... He fought him... All by himself?"_, she thought.

Finally, Shizune was able to calm down, "What is going on, Tsunade-sama? I know there's a reason why someon of Kuro's calibur would let a lowly Genin live. You know something don't you?", she questioned.

At first, the hazal eyed female hesitated. In all honesty she didn't want Shizune to get involved, which is why she was heavily regretting ever telling her about Kuro and his bloody history with Konoha. She couldn't really think of a way to actually tell her the things that she had left out.

"Tsunade-sama. What are you not telling me? I must know", Shizune demaded stronger.

Not wanting to leave anything to chance, Tsunade took the best choice she thought possible JUST before she peered out her window only to see a strange bird circling the sky from afar. The Time has Come.

"Shizune...", she said.

"H-Hai"

The blonde sighed, "Go and find Naruto", she ordered.

"Wait, _what_?", Shizune questioned.

The Slug Sannin marched toward the window, "You heard me. If you think that Naruto's still alive than I won't stop you from looking for him. I've got some business to take care...", she distantly trailed off.

At this, Shizune was silent. Yet she knew EXACTLY what her Master meant by what she said. She found it hard to speak as she knew from experience what could happen if she ever disobeyed her. The worry she felt, however, was almost too much.

"You're going aren't you?... To fight him?...", she said with her eyes down-casted.

Tsunade slightly lowered her head as she still faced the direction of the window, "I told you that one day the time would come to fight him again. Heh. Looks like I was right", she said.

Now, all of the worry that Shizune felt for Naruto was ALL shifted to her Mentor. She had remembered what the Evil Kuro had told her. And she was now gripped with crippling anxiety. She clutched her hand upon her heart at her racing thoughts.

"Tsunade-sama... I-I know that you feel... obligated to-"

"No...", Tsunade interjected, "I _want_ to do this. I've been _waiting_for another chance at that bastard for what he did to me and my family. I don't care what it takes... or how long it takes. Kuro Must Die!"

_"Tsunade-sama...", _Shizune thought before unchecked tears of dread fell from her face, "Please... Please be careful... Please"

"You're worrying too much Shizune", Tsunade tried to console.

"Promise me that you'll come back in one peice!", The brunette pleaded.

"I'll be fi-"

"PROMISE ME!!", Shizune yelled this time.

Tsunade turned back to her pupil and for the second time in that same week, Tsunade's face was lit up with surprise. She saw Shizune's face drenched with tears. She was finally able to grasp how worried Shizune was for her, and for one moment; just ONE solitary moment, her cold exterior dropped. She walked up to her Pupil.

"He's already killed you once... Please... All I ask... is that you promise me... _Promise_me...-", Shizune begged again before she suddenly felt two strong arms take her into a comforting embrace.

Though she was slightly taken aback by the sudden action, Shizune quickly melted ito her arms and sobbed. Both Tsunade and Shizune herself thought that she would be stronger than this, but after the experience she had went through just by _looking_at Kuro, she was at complete odds with the concept of certainty. Plus, Tsunade could understand what she was going through. She was scared too. She sure as Hell didn't show it but she was just scared if not more than Shizune was.

"I promise...", Tsunade said gently.

Shizune's sobs quelled and she relaxed a bit... just before she felt a quick jolt of agony at the center of her body. Quickly, she lost consciousness as Tsunade let her down on the floor gently.

"But in return you stay here and don't follow... I could never forgive myself if I allowed that Monster to kill you... Never...", she whispered as she trailed her her hand over Shizune's hair, "I gotta go..."

With that, the female Sannin leaped out of the open window to meet a couple of old friends.

--

Meanwhile, at the destroyed Tanzaku Castle...

Jiraiya was leaning against on of the stone walls as he awaited the arrival of his fellow Sannin. Although, he had to admit, he didn't really uphold much hope that Orochimaru would attend. Then again, he _was_the one who beckoned Tsunade for help in the first place. He looked up into the sky and studied the position of the clouds and sun.

_"Hmm... The time is almost here..."_, the Toad Sannin thought to himself before closing his eyes to keep himself centered and focused.

If memory served then Jiraiya knew that his mind had to be in tip-top focus and concentration if he was going to have an edge in a battle with his old arch-enemy. In fact he'd be damned if he let ANYTHING but the arrival of the other Sannin interupt his meditation... then low and behold...

"Jiraiya...", an oh-so familiar voice called out to him.

Without even opening his eyes the white haired Sage responded, "Tsunade... You made it", he said.

Tsunade appeared in front of her old teammate, "Of course I did... I wouldn't miss this for anything despite the down-side", the blonde female said.

"You mean working with the Snake-fuck?"

(HaAA-CHOO!!)

Hearing the distant sneeze, Tsunade's first reaction was a tense of the body, but she relaxed a LITTLE bit when she realized who it was.

"So... you beat me here...", the hazil eyed Sannin said.

Out from the corner, indeed came, Orochimaru... with a STRONG scowl on his face.

"Call me that again and I'll show you your own spleen...", he threatened.

"Hn", was all Jiraiya said.

Since all of them were no at the same place, Tsunade started to grow a little edgy, "Hold on a minute... Where is he?", she question as she started to scale her surroundings.

"I was wondering the same thing. I thought for sure that he'd be here the second you arrived. But I don't even feel his presence", Jiraiya said.

_"They have a point... I've opened all of my senses to this this entire area and haven't detected even trace of Killer Intent...", _Orochimaru thought.

After a few more moments of silence, Jiraiya could no longer hold it, "Orochimaru... Lets cut right to the chase. What are you planning on doing once everything is said and done, huh? Surely you're not going to let by gones be by gones and invite us both to sing Koombahya (or how ever you spell it) together at some boy-scout bon-fire", he said.

"Was that suppose to be a joke? What makes you think I'd tell you what I'm planning when you already know?", Orochimaru hissed with a dark smile, "Once this is over I'll finish what I started..."

At this, both Jiraiya and Tsunade scowled flames of Hell at the Snake tamer.

"Now, now don't shoot me such dirty looks. We're supposed to be a team remember?", Orochimaru mocked coldy as his smile widened.

"You should be so lucky... else you'd die right where you stand", Jiraiya threatened.

A fake gasp escaped Orochimaru's mouth, "Is that so? Well I don't think Tsunade would be so fond of that notion... Not if she wants to keep our little bargain", he stated.

At this, Jiraiya shot a look to a guilty Tsunade. He was aware that Orochimaru was manipulating the situation in SOME way and he knew that it had something to do with Tsunade, but that still didn't draw him any closer to an actual answer.

BUT(!)

Before he could dwell on the subject any longer he, along with the other Sannin, finally felt it; the MASSIVE and superior flux of Murderous Intent directed soley at the three of them. It was at that exact instant that Jiraiya cursed himself for letting his concentration slip for even an instant when he KNEW that it meant instant death when dealing with the Monster of Konoha. Within a split second, SEVERAL deadly spikes of death jutted out of the ground just after all three Sannin zipped out of the way.

With the three of them scattered in the Delta Formation they looked up and finally saw... _him_...

Standing upon the very spikes that were summoned was the cross-armed Kuro Karatsune himself oozing with a Devilish violet colored aura that SCREAMED with Malice and Evil. The red trench-coated brute faced away from his old enemies with his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

"My dear, dear friends; the Legendary Sannin of Konoha. Jiraiya-kun, Tsunade-chan and, of course, Orochimaru-hebi... Hm-hm-hm-hm-hm-hmhmhmhmhm... I've waited for two decades for this single glorious moment. The moment where I, Kuro Karatsune, exact my final vengence upon each and every one of you. I shall hold the Requiems for your souls!", Kuro said with malicious desire.

All of the Sannin simaltaneously shifted into their fighting stances and glared daggers and cannonball at their old adversary.

"... But I'm getting a little ahead of myself... Would you all care to share a bottle of the finest Sake from the good old days with me before you die?", Kuro asked as he suddenly held up a bottle of rich tasting Sake that he had been saving for exactly twenty years.

Predictably, the Sannin were silent and continued to glare Kuro down. Though he expected nothing more or less, he had to admit that he was a tad dissapointed... but then he quickly got over it and downed the entire damn thing himself.

"Ahh... Now thats some good shit", he growled with a cheeky grin, "Well I see that each of you are as eager as I am to get started. So... let us begin **SHALL WE**?!"

"HOLD IT!!", Jiraiya interjected.

The red haired Monster stopped himself from attacking, "Hmm? What is it?", he said rather irritantly.

"Not here... If you're so eager to get even with us then you may as well allow us to take you to an area of our choosing", the Toad Sage suggested.

At first, Kuro was silent, but then he grinned, "Hrmmm... You drive a hard bargain Jiraiya-kun. But I suppose I can be patient for a few more moments... Where did you have in mind?", he asked as he adjusted the shackled upon his wrists.

Since it took Tsunade a couple of seconds to catch on, she immediately shifted her eyes to her side and notcied several TERRIFIED watchers, trembling in fear of what they were seeing.

_"Leading him away from the innocent huh? Smart move..."_, the blonde thought before refocusing at the issue at hand.

Gaining nods of recognition from both of his old Teammates, Jiraiya and the rest of the Sannin vanished in a flash with Kuro repeating this action.

* * *

**_BOOYAH!! Many more unfolding events to leave you guys guessing! I can only hope that this chapter gets more constructive feedback than my last chapter did. I'm also hoping that I've drawn in a decent amount of my readers into the actual plot and not just the romance (smut). Meaning, I hope that when my next chapter comes up, you guys won't skip the BRAWL to end all brawls just to get to the godly Yuri smut-and I've SAID TOO MUCH!!_**

**_Peace..._**

**_Next and Possibly my final chapter of this installment: 'Kuro Must Die!!'_**


	46. The Beginning of the End

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_READ AUTHOR NOTE!!_**

**_Let it finally begin in ernest people... The action, the excitement, the sex and MUCH MORE! Prepare to be blown away by all of those combined into one package of absolute CHAOS!! Though there's been a change of plans as of late. I shall break the last parts of this glorious tale into three segiment to keep the excitement going and so I don't take ages to update when I'm making my chapters those to rememeber... I hate that._**

**_Of course I'm only saying this to my LOYAL readers who aren't just going to skim through it t find any trace of smut so they can start reading that... ... ... SO(!) I feel that you guys have waited long enough and I shall make you wait no LONGER!! _**

**_Let the Concluding Chapter(s) of Fury Guilt and Love comence!!_**

**_Oh and the absolute FINAL chapter has not lost it's name (Kuro Must Die!!)_**

* * *

CHAPTER 46: The Beginning of the End

* * *

_"Ahh... Now thats some good shit", he growled with a cheeky grin, "Well I see that each of you are as eager as I am to get started. So... let us begin **SHALL WE**?!"_

_"HOLD IT!!", Jiraiya interjected._

_The red haired Monster stopped himself from attacking, "Hmm? What is it?", he said rather irritantly._

_"Not here... If you're so eager to get even with us then you may as well allow us to take you to an area of our choosing", the Toad Sage suggested._

_At first, Kuro was silent, but then he grinned, "Hrmmm... You drive a hard bargain Jiraiya-kun. But I suppose I can be patient for a few more moments... Where did you have in mind?", he asked as he adjusted the shackled upon his wrists._

_Since it took Tsunade a couple of seconds to catch on, she immediately shifted her eyes to her side and notcied several TERRIFIED watchers, trembling in fear of what they were seeing._

_"Leading him away from the innocent huh? Smart move...", the blonde thought before refocusing at the issue at hand._

_Gaining nods of recognition from both of his old Teammates, Jiraiya and the rest of the Sannin vanished in a flash with Kuro repeating this action._

-

Sakura, Ino and Sasuke were layed out on the ground of Training Area 7, panting and sweating like crazy from physical and Chakra exhaustion. When Sasuke told Sakura about what had happened when he left to find Naruto she really took it to heart and agreed with Sasuke about the training front; so much so, that she let Ino in on the little charade (can't remember how to spell it). That, of course, was yesterday. Now it is early in the morning.

Catching his breath first, Sasuke used his elbows to lifte and hld himself upon the ground. He gandered at both of Ino and Sakura's faces at that moment. He remembered Ino's ultra-worried reaction when Sakura had told her what had been happening and instantly agreed to start training with both of them. To be frank, Sasuke was amazed with everythign that had been happening in his life as of late.

So much so that he actually started to laugh to himself. The irony was just too much!

The laughter was not missed by the ladies of this little group, so they turned to the chuckling Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun?", Sakura said, "Whats the matter?"

The raven haired Genin could still only laugh to himself.

"Sas-"

"Don't you see it; the irony?", Sasuke said suddenly.

This gained him skeptical look from both ladies. The Uchiha let his elbows give way and he plopped right back down.

"Oh don't play me. You _both_ love the Hell out of that guy don't you?", he shaprly suggested.

At this, Ino blushed big time. She knew exactly what Sasuke was talking about because it involved Sakura... who merely smiled.

"W-What are you talking abo-"

"Its okay Ino. It isn't that hard to figure out", Sakura said perfectly relaxed.

Unfortunately for Ino, uneasiness was creeping inside of her, "H-How long have you known Sasuke-kun", she asked before biting down on her thumb.

"Hah. I didn't have a clue until I saw your reaction to the news that I gave Sakura last night. To think that it was only a few weeks ago that you both you were-...", Sasuke was cut off by another fir of his own laughter.

Sakura could only smile more as a light and modest blush actually crossed her face; she didn't have much to worry about. Ino, on the other hand, was starting to freak out for some reason. A reason that she wouldn't openly admit to because of how bitchy it sounded. The pink haired kunoichi did not miss this.

"Whats wrong Ino? You look like you've seen a ghost", she said with a nudged on the arm to get her attention.

The bleach blonde female could only retain silence as she layed there... frozen. Since Sasuke wasn't slow to this kind of thing, he rose to his feet and stretched out his limbs before turning around to leave.

"I'll see you both later...", he said before slipping his hands in his pocket and walking away.

Suprisingly, neither Ino nor Sakura noticed him jumping up and clicking his heels together in triumph... He was finally free from all of his fan-girls!

Anyway...

Since both ladies were alone, they decided to sit up right and talk now that their first session of training was over. Then again, there wasn't that much to talk about not that they could find anything, what with the distractions and all. Both of their faces were intense and focused. The level of intent on each of their faces could shake the will of even the toughest man.

"You know Sakura... I never noticed how good you look when you glisen", Ino said before harboring a naughty smile.

Sakura fell silent as her 'close' friend had taken the words right out of her mouth. Sadly for her, Ino was a little less revealing than she was so she couldn't see that much of her... but she was diggin' them legs though. Ino, on the other hand, was heavily enjoying the view. Ever since Sakura change in style (and her recent blossom of desire for her), the turquoise eyed Yamanaka often fantasized what it would be like to see that body wet and glisening.

Look at them now.

Ino trailed her vision up and down Sakura's smooth legs before looking up into her deep jade-green eyes, noticing that they were already fixated upon her's. The sparks of a different kind of tension exploded and sure enough, they were both unable to stop themselves from lunging at each other and sharing their lips in a hungry make-out session.

--

Deep with in a lush Forest...

The three Sannin were swiftly hopping through the trees, keeping their focus sharp and there senses opened. They had been traveling for roughly two hours already and to be blunt, the cross-armed Kuro was starting to grow a little impatient as he followed them without blowing his stack and going on a mindless rampage...

But that doesn't mean he liked it.

The scowl on Kuro's face had been hard and scathing for some time now. Mostly because the moment he noticed the change in the air and scenary, he started to question where his old enemies were leading him.

"Hey. Jiraiya-kun. Where in the soaring Hell are we going. We've been traveling for hoooouuuurrrrssss...", the Devil growled.

The white haired Sannin didn't even look back at Kuro as he answered, "Its not much further now", was all he said.

The red haired man simply snorted and summoned another ounce of his patience before closing his eyes as they traveled to this unknown location. Tsunade looked back at Kuro and frowned.

_"Dammit... He's getting impatient...", _the Slug Tamer thought before looking at Jiraiya, _"Just where are we going, Jiraiya? I hate it when you do shit like this"_

Minutes pass by... and they were still traveling. Kuro shot his eyes open, flashing a demonic red.

"Don't you think you've kept me waiting long enough? I've had it with all of this meaningless traveling. Where are we going?!", he demanded this time.

There were many thinks that Kuro could stand given his life of experience; many of which any human would avoid at all costs, even the most hard-core of warriors. However being ignored was definately not one of those things. That just PISSED him off! With a frightening growl of animosity, Kuro vanished out of sight before reappearing RIGHT in the Sannin's path with his arms still crossed.

"That _does_ it! This is as far as we go! Twenty years I've waited for this day and I'd be damned if I waited a minute longer! Its time to put up or shut up!", Kuro demanded with that eerie glow to his eyes never leaving.

The three shinobi legends stopped in their tracks and realized that Kuro meant business. That look in his eyes only reminded them how impossible he is when he gets like this. Any more reasoning for here on out would be utterly pointless and Jiraiya knew it. That, of course, only made him a little more uneasy.

_"Shit... Well, I can only hope that we've staived far enough away from innocent people... This is gonna get messy_", Jiraiya thought to himself before nodding with affirmation.

With that he and his fellow Sannin made one final mad-dash ahead before BURSTING out of the forest and into a vastly large and open grassy plain. Kuro smiled dasterdly before repeating this action. Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya all landed silently upon the ground and watched as the hulking form of their enemy jutted out of the trees and landed upon the ground about fifteen feet away from them all; his mass crushing the earth around him.

"Hrhrhrhrhrhrhrrrrr. So here we are... Kuro and the Sannin on the battlefield once more... Doesn't it excite you? Now you shall know the full extent of my wrath; a treat that none of you have been able to truly experience", Kuro chuckled evilly.

Tsunade slammed her fist into her palm, "I think you've been talking long enough you freak", she snarked.

"Twenty years from then and you still think you're invincible... Now thats sad", Jiraiya concured.

Kuro made a mock flinch, "Ooooh. _Someone's_ askin' for it up the ass", he said looking directly at Tsunade.

The blonde female clinched her teeth and her fists, _"He's SO paying for that_", she inwardly growled.

"WELL I think thats enough talk now Sannin-its time we continue where we left off!", Kuro said before closing his eyes for only a few moments.

Then, with one massive grunt, the black-hearted Monster's chakra pulsed a tremendous flux of power, trippling the heat with the area and practically reducing the ground into mush. All three Sannin flinched with surprise before dashing off in seperate positions to surround Kuro. Doing just that, they readied themselves for what the Destruction Incarnate had to offer after all these years as the fiend himself lifted his chakra levels.

In time, black energy swirled about his being, engulfing him with the Flames of Darkness. A viscious teethy grin tugged at his face as his eyes glowed brighter than before and his strength grew. The killer intent that Kuro gave off was enough to drive all three of them to an edge that they've not felt in years... neither of them. Now they had no lingering doubt in there minds that the time of Redemption was now!

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmmm! MWAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!", Kuro cackled before breaking his small acsention and charging at the first thing he saw...

Orochimaru.

--

Meanwhile, at Konoha...

Neji Hyuuga raced quickly to a destination that him and his team had agreed to meet at after a certain... investigation. It was no surprise to anyone how keen Neji was to anything and damn-near everything around him, and the fact that he was being kept in the dark about whats been going on lately was starting to get him a little irritated and not to mention... concerned. His mind raced as his legs did.

Within no time at all, Neji had arrived at the Western Sector of Konoha.

He took cover within one of the empty buildings and laid low until he was signaled by Tenten from behind.

"Neji... were you able to get anything this time?", she asked.

"No... I'm beggining to think that there's something that they're not telling us and it begins in _this_ sector of the Village", the Hyuuga said.

Both Tenten and Neji considered the fact that their Sensei had been acting a little strange as of late. But not just him... ALL of the Jonin have seemed to be a little on edge. Of course, they first deduce that it was because they were almost completely destroyed by Suna and Oto. But given the certain... circumstances and strange phenomona recently, they concluded that their troubles were a little deeper.

And their current location seemed to have something to do with it.

"Well it doesn't matter now. The important thing is that we take this situation in our own hands and start investigating this sector of the village", Neji said.

"Right. We'd better stay alert though. If the Jonin's strange behavior is any indication, then that means we might be in for a few suprises", Tenten concurred.

Neji closed his eyes, "All the more reason for us to get to the bottom of this dilemma", he said.

With a nod from both of them, Team Gai (minus Lee) vanished from their current area and reappeared upon the roof of that very same building. Remaining as silent as possible, they observed.

"First things first... Byakugan!", Neji grunted before his famous Kekki Genkai was activated.

Not too far off from them...

Asuma Sarutobi and Miato Gai were leaning agaist the wall of a sturdy building observing Neji and Tenten. Asuma grimaced at what he was seeing.

"If I'm not terribly mistaken, you said that your students' snooping habits would be kept under wraps... _now_ look", he said with slight distain.

Gai lowered his head, "No... no you heard me right. But this shouldn't be much of a surprise... This was bound to happen sooner or later", he said.

Asuma took a quick drag of his cigarette, "Yeah... We were all aware of that prospect, but we can't allow any of it to slip into the public until the village's Godaime is enstated", he stated.

The green-clad Jonin looked up into the sky and let his eyes wonder upon the blue sky above.

"Well it'll be one heck of blessing when Tsunade-sama _does_ get here. If there's anything that I'm sure of, its her knowledge and experience with that Devil. She'll know what to do", Gai said with lifted spirits.

"Lets hope you're right", Asuma said before he and his fellow Jonin started their walk toward the central building, "In the mean time. Are you gonna let your students snoop around a bit more or what?"

"It'd be the best course of action to take at this point. If I tried to stop them now, they'd only get more and more suspiscious", The bowl-cut enthusiast said, "What about your's?

Asuma scoffed, "Have I ever told you how hard it is to keep secrets from a genius with a 300 point IQ?", he asked with a silght grimace.

"He didn't find out anything did he?"

"I don't think so. Although he doesn't usually tell me whats on his mind", the bearded man added.

--

"MRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!", Kuro roared as he came plumetting down to Earth with a fist of might readied.

Anticipating the assault, the prepared Orochimaru flung his arms forward and launched several brown snakes toward his oppressor. As expected, Kuro's body was bombarded with the serpents as they coiled around him and proceeded to constrict. The instant this happened, however, the snakes were suddenly vaporized by a flash of blood red energy made by a cackling Kuro. With his snakes destroy, Orochimaru retracted them and prepared to relieve his Grass Cutter Blade.

Before he gave his enemy a chance to act, Kuro immediately spun his body like a drill as he decended; nearly colliding with Orochimaru before he rolled out of the way. Recoverign with pure ease, the pale skinned Sannin managed to pull his blade out of his throat and fall into a readied fighting stance; glaring death at the Monster of Konoha. Smiling eagerly, Kuro opted to lead the initial charge until out of NOWHERE(!), his chest was impaled by a God damn fist; splattering his blood upon the ground he stood!

Letting out a choked gasp of surprise with an equally surprised look on, Kuro's face immediately fell into that of irritation as he snapped his vision to the fist that was lodged through him, reached behind his back, grabbed the forearm the fist was attatched too and yanked himself forward before thrusting back and elbowing the attacker straight into the abdomen. Throwing his foe over his shoulder, the red haired fiend saw none other then a sneering Tsunade, who recovered from her little tumble and landed promptly upon the ground beside Orochimaru.

Sensing danger, Kuro immediately back-flipped off of the ground and timingly avoided a Yomi Numa no jutsu (Swamp of the Underworld). The SECOND he landed on the ground, the evil warrior took his trusty Katana and slashed the air behind him creating a massively powerful wave of pure energy that nearly hit Jiraiya directly. Fortunately, the toad Sannin vanished and avoided the assaulted before reappearing beside his fellow Sannin.

Kuro smirked, "Hn. I see you're all choosing your steps wisely. Good...", he said with silent delight as he reshethed his deadly Katana.

"Well lets hope that you do the same thing old foe. We wouldn't to end this monumental brawl before it starts just because of your stupidity now would we?", Jiriaya retorted.

"Now, now Jiriaya. Don't tempt the poor thing. After being trapped in that rock for two decades he might still need to warm-up. Baby-steps remember?", Tsunade added.

With a twitch to the eye, Kuro growled, "You pathetic curs. You'll pay for those remarks", he threatened before vanishing into thin air.

Thus, the battle continued...

--

Haruno House-hold...

"I-Ino... wait...", Sakura huffed through her friend's feirce and intensely pleasurable ministrations as she was pinned unto the bed of her room.

Wondering what could have possessed the pink haired vixen to demand such an obsurd thing caused Ino to cease her assault and stare at the female benieth her.

"What is it?", the bleach blonde kunoichi question in a dissapointed yet breathless fashion, "I was just getting started.

"Thats just it. I-I'm not sure if we should be doing this. I-It doesn't feel right", Sakura admitted with uncertainty evident in her jade green eyes.

It was at those words that Ino's heart sank tremendously. She had her hidden doubts about being together with her best friend in such a manner, but given Sakura's seemingly willful responses, she left them inside to rot. But at that moment, Ino began to fear the worst.

"S-Sakura... What are you saying?", the turquoise eyed female questioned with a bit of a shaking and fearful voice, "Did... Did I come into it too fast? D-Did I hurt you in any way? Did I-"

Ino's words were suddenly broken by a kiss that was as passionate as it was sudden. The blonde's eyes first widened before closing as she enjoyed the short kiss. Sakura parted her lips with Ino and stared at her with a face mixing that of desire, irritation and husky playfulness.

"Don't... _ever_ consider that again. Are you stupid or something?", Sakura said before lifting a tender hand to her companion's cheek, "I'm just worried about doing it too soon"

Despite her now dreamy state, Ino was confused by these words, "Whats that suppose to mean. If I'm not mistaken, you told me that you and Naruto had already had some fun. So where's the love Forehead?", she questioned, eagerly awaiting what Sakura had to say in her defense.

The pink haired kunoichi gave off an unnerving yet jolly-tickling smirk before unexpectedly slipping from under Ino's body and trapping her head in between her thighs. Before Ino knew it, _she_ was the one lying on her back with Sakura straddling her face.

"How's this for love?", Sakura teased as her smexy expression never faltered, "Now listen up. Naruto and I may have done it, sure, but I also mentioned that I was going to share him with you remember?"

Ino's heart lifted even more at being reminded of that fact, "Go on...", she eagerly pressed on as she inhaled Sakura's intoxicating scent.

"I just think that maybe it'd be appropriate if we'd wait until Naruto came back... You know, take the edge off with a little action", the female Genin cooed in a seductive tremble.

"Hmmmm-I'm listening so far. So what does that mean for us _now_? Don't even think about telling me that we can't see each other until he gets back or so help me God I'll-"

"Hey-Hey-Hey now. Who ever said anything about going THAT far. I will set the boundries to keep you in check so listen well. We can still touch and kiss as long as our lips are the furthest we go, got it?", Sakura instructed.

Though this was perfect ground for massive dissapointment on Ino's part, she found herself smiling at the suggestion seen as how she was the only one of the two who hadn't forgotten what position they were currently in.

"Mmmwell... if you say so", Ino cooed in an overly innocent tone of voice before clamping an oral grip upon Sakura's G-spot aka; her 'other' lips.

Taken by surprise, by this gesture, Sakura threw her head back slightly and exhaled a pleasured and raspy grunt before frowning back down at the clever little minx benieth her.

"Not what I meant, smart ass..."

Before any more talking could be established, the wiley Ino took hold of Sakura's waist and hoisted her own upper-body up and causing her friend to land upon her waist. With the eager Yamanaka using her elbows for arch-support and Sakura now at eye-level, the two females engaged each other in yet another heated display of mouth slurping affection. Their lips twisted and smeared together, their tounges batted and duelled for control without falter.

Finally taking a moment to breath, they both ceased their actions and stared into each other's orbs as they huffed and puffed for their elusive breaths.

"Gawd-I want you, you bitch...", Ino huskily whispered.

As a response, Sakura lifted herself off of her companion, jumped off of the bed and walked to the door with a little more swing to her hips.

She turned her head and stared at Ino with her only visible eye, "Well then. I guess I get to see how long you can wait, huh?", the pink haired temptress cooed before exiting her room and leaving a flustered and amazingly turned on Ino to bask in the ceaspool of her unfufilled desires.

-

A fuming Anko Mitarashi and a reluctant but cool-headed Kurenai Yuuhi were standing before the Council of Elders as they made many fruitless attempts to convince them of something that Anko had deemed VERY improtant.

"I beseach you all to reconsider this! How long do you think we can just keep them all in the dark like this? Even though he is our greatest and sworn enemy, Kuro Karatsune is a major part in the younger generation's history. Plus, if we let them in on what we're hiding, then it may give them a drive and a motivation to pick up on their training", Anko tried to convince.

Though they all knew that the wiley woman's heart was set in the right place, the Council had other plans regarding the future of the younger generation, and fighting a genocidal freak like Kuro was definately not that.

"Anko. These Genin and would-be Chuunin are too inexperienced to deal with such a menace and you know this. It is best that we leave the fighting to those who have suvived his previous invasion twenty years ago... One of them being yourself, Anko", Homura Mitokado suggested.

The purple haired kunoichi could not except this notion, "But that's just it! Even after all these years I'm STILL no match for that Monster! Before Oto's invasion, I had my shot at him, but his powers were still vastly superior to my own and he WASN'T EVEN TRYING!!", she tried to protest despite her still bruised pride on that particular matter.

"Then may that be a lesson to you, Anko. If and when Kuro reappears within this village, you will work with your Jonin colleagues as a _team_ to quell this threat", Koharu Utatane said.

This time, Anko was starting to get infuriated, "What kind of bullsh-", was all she could get out before a nervous Kurenai slapped her hands upon her friends running mouth.

"Oh my-would ya look at the time. It looks like we should get out of your hair. Thank you for your time", Kurenai humbly said before bowing to the Elders and taking Anko by the head and forcing her to do the same as she continued to scream her muffed rants.

Feeling the need to get Anko out of their as soon as possible, the Genjutsu specialist proceeded to drag her out of the area before she was finally able to free her mouth from her hand.

"WE HAVE TO TELL THEM, DAMMIT?! WE'LL MAKE THINGS EASIER FOR KURO IF WE DON'T PREPARE EVERY GENIN AND CHUUNIN WE HAVE! IF YOU CONTINUE TO NEGLECT THESE PROBLEMS YOU'LL DESTROY US ALL IN THE PROSSESS!! Do YOU HEAR ME?! **_DESTROY US ALL_**!!"

... It was at those last rants that Kurenai was glad that she decided to come.

-

Dango Stand...

"Those fucking IDIOTS! Freakin' group o' festerin' ball-sacks and sloppy cunts-the lot of 'em! I don't understand why we still have to listen to those retards in the first place if they can't see the facts RIGHT in front of them!", Anko raged on as Kurenai silently enjoyed a hot cup of tea next to her.

To say that Anko was frustrated wouldn't even come close to how she was feeling at that moment. Ever since her defeat and near-death by the hands of Kuro, she was using every ounce of her will power to keep quiet about; respecting the wishes of the Council to keep it under wraps until Tsunade arrived. From a logical stand point, that seemed to be very plausible, but given that Anko was a naturally illogical person, it seemed pretty pointless.

"The Council wouldn't do this if it weren't for the best interest of people Anko. What they're doing is actually very smart. I mean the last thing we need at a time like this is a wide-spread panic, right?", the raven haired Jonin suggested.

"Ibiki told me the same thing. It seemed okay to me at first, but after having to actually fight him-it just-... The people need to know Kurenai. They have a _right_... to know. Keeping it from them like this is just-...", Anko trailed off.

Kurenai set her cup of tea down upon and grew serious, "You think I'm not scared too Anko?", she admitted out of the blue.

"W-What?", the special jonin responded in slight shock.

"I never imagined that he would come back... not even by a long shot. Yet here we are, fretting over how we're going to stop him now. To be honest, I don't know what the right choise is... I truly don't", Kurenai said.

Anko was simply dumbfounded as she stared at her fellow Ninja. She was usually always the calm and collected type; pretty much the polar-opposite of herself, but now she was admitting that she was genuinely scared. But of course, Anko began to consider _why_ she was scared. Afterall, she did have three students to look after; students that she had grown quite attacthed so to speak.

Here she was thinking that she was the only one who was considering the grim possiblites and now it was all thrown back into her face with a large serving of shame. Anko sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Kurenai. I guess I kinda lost it back there", she said with a bit of a down-casted look.

The said woman merely smiled and resumed sipping at her tea, "I don't blame you. Afterall I'm not the one who fought him", she said.

It was at that moment that the owner of the stand came about to take their orders.

"Ah. And what can I get you ladies toda-"

"DANGO! **_NOW_**!!", Anko roared.

--

Deep within Hi no Kuni...

The intensely focused Nekoshi was standing upon a tall cliff as he peered deeply into the distance of the horizon. Though his arms were crossed, giving him a seemiingly calm appearance, he was actually trembling with anticipation.

"Hmmmmm... The Battle has begun", he said in a low and wondering voice, "Looks like Kuro-sensei will finally get the chance he had been waiting for..."

He knew that the battle between all three Sannin would be that of Titans, but to actually feel the increasing force and magnitude of it all from where he was was blowing his mind. Yet at the same time, he was heavily enjoying it, and even entertained the thought of going against his Sensei's wishes and joining the fight. So for the first time in years, the free-spirited Nekoshi was at a cross-rodes with himself.

Breaking him from his train of thought was the white haired veteren's senses going crazy for some reason. This strange phenomena sent Nekoshi through a rush that he hadn't felt in years. It wasn't extreme, but it was extremely familiar. He snapped his vision below and began to frantically scan the area.

"You're kidding me...", he whispered as he spotted a speeding female dressed in a black komono and being followed by a small pig, "You have seriously got to be _fucking_ kidding me"

With that, the Akatsuki warrior leaped off of the cliff and fell into hot pursuit of the woman in black. Down below, the said woman was running with all she was worth as her eyes scanned the area.

_"Dammit... I don't see him anywhere", _Shizune thought to herself.

Tonton (pig) was brought along to help out with her cause as his super sensitive was essential for this kind of thing. After a moment of searching, Tonton abruptly stopped in his tracks and his sniffer started going nuts. Shizune, in turn, stopped and shot the little pig a questioning stare.

"Tonton. What is it? Did you get something", she asked in the hopes that he may have caught Naruto's sent.

However, Tonton's sudden and appearant uneasiness shook that notion a little, as he began shaking and frowning. Therefore, Shizune knew that her little companion didn't recognize the sent. In no time at all, she too felt the presence and immediately fell into a fighting stance.

"Well, well... Its been a long time... ... ... Shinzune", a dark voice echoed out from behind in a low treble.

Hearing his voice immediately through Shizune into a state of awe and shock. Her eyes widened and her stance almost immediately crumbled. Her mouth hung open as she stared ahead of her.

"Y... Y-You... It can't... be", she stammered as she gawked, slowly turning around to confirm her suspiscions.

"Whats wrong baby... Aren't you happy see good old Neko'?", the messy haired man said, "Or am I still dead from being killed in action fourteen years ago-or whatever in the Hell they told you?"

Shizune's hands began to tremble, "Nekoshi... You... You're alive?... But how? Where have you be-... (GASP!)", she exclaimed as she made one quick examination of the coat he was wearing.

Nekoshi's smile widened even more as he crossed his arms, "What is it Shizune? Does my incredible phsique still blow your mind or is their something on my face?", he joked.

"That coat... Ne... Nekoshi, you can't possibly be-"

"-Working with the one you know as Kuro?... Well yeah... Actually... I am", Nekoshi admitted with a sense of pride.

Shizune's shock-filled expression never changed.

"But... why?"

"Hm?... Why what Shizune?"

"Why did you leave us... How could you side with that... that beast?",Shizune questioned in a sad tone.

Nekoshi scoffed as he blew that 'beast' comment off, "You along with every living soul on this entire planet will come to know the meaning soon enough. Sensei's ambition will be realized... and I will do everything I can to serve and protect him", he adamantly stated.

Hearing such insanity nearly threw Shizune through a fit of rage, "What non-sense are you SPITTING Nekoshi?! How could you leave everything that you ever loved for such an evil creature?! I don't understand!!", she screamed.

the white haired warrior closed his eyes, "Shizune... I didn't intercept you just so I could remenise about the good ol' days. I was actually wondering why you were in such a hurry; like you lost something or... something", he said.

"Its no business of a traitor like you!", the now eraged Shizune, "How DARE you show your face to me after the crimes you've commited in the name of that FREAK!"

"Its Naruto you're looking for isn't it?", Nekoshi asked as though he didn't hear his old aquaintance.

Shizune's face slightly flinched.

"Hn. Just as I thought. I'll let you go this time, but I will leave you this one and only warning Shizune", the black eyed man said before vanishing out of sight, _"Stay out of our way... and forget about Naruto. After today, everything you have ever known will be but a distant memory... and change will stream through all of your lifes with the force of the heavens..."_

At these words, the brunette Jonin was left with a questioning expression as she stared into the sky, wondering what he meant. That is, of course, until she realized why Naruto wasn't in the same spot that he was left unconscious last night. Once that thought came into to play, the gears in her head started grinding.

"Oh no! Don't tell me he went looking for _Kuro_!", Shizune yelled before her and Tonton sped off to an unknown destination.

-

The face of Tsunade was repeatedly slammed against the stone-cold edge of a sturdy rock by a crazy-eyed Kuro. Using her arm to halt this relentless pounding, the blonde woman pushed herself off of the ground, bashing the back of her head into Kuro's face in the prossess. With an angry roar, the red haired Monster stumbled back before Tsunade caught the side of his head with a devastating round-house kick that sent him spinning straight into Jiyaira's line of fire.

Smiling with anticipation, the white haired Toad Sage lifted his foot high into the air and dropped all of his wieght and a sum of his chakra into a heel-drop and that connected with Kuro's sternum; forcefully implanting him into the ground. After Jiraiya leaped back, a WHOLE mess of snake burst from the ground and coiled around Kuro.

"What the HELL is thi-GRAAAARRLH!!", he roared as he was skewered by hundreds of small blade erected from the ground he was bound to.

Orochimaru appeared beside him with his sword ready. Eventhough Kuro was lying motionless in a pool of his own blood, the Sannin learned long ago never to assume anything by it... Case in point would be his body melting into a red liquid.

"Substitution!", they simaltaneously hollered before a smiling Kuro appeared RIGHT behind Jiraiya.

Although his senses almost IMMEDIATELY picked up on this danger, Jiraiya's body wasn't able to reacted quick enough, and as a result, his lower-back recieved a swift, rock-hard knee that hurled his bent for into the air. Reacting instantly, Tsunade ran like a mad-woman at Kuro as Orochimaru performed many hand-seals. Seeing a familiar blonde charging at him, Kuro caught the still airborne Jiraiya by the back of his head, spun him full-circle and chucked him at Tsunade, who simply strafed to the side and resumed her charge.

Preparing to deal one of her famous Super Punches, she reeled her arm back and tightened her fist with knuckle-cracking force. Kuro smiled deviously as he opted to let Tsunade just hit him... but as she advance EVER so close, he suddenly reconsidered and leaned his head back, dodging the massive punch in the time it took to blink. Time was slow for Kuro at that instant as he stared in shock at Tsunade's fist.

He was well-aware of her attacks and the damage they could do from the beginning. Thing is, when Kuro fought her the first time, she was still developing it. Back then, it would've been childs-play, but now if he allowed himself to be hit with that kind of force without being prepared, he'd lose his head... literally.

_"Well... I'm glad I reconsidered...", _Kuro thought to himself before time snapped back to normal speed.

Putting his dodge to good use, the Akatsuki warrior reeled his own arm back and quickly dealt Tsunade a body numbing blow to the gut, making her choke out in pain. Wasting no time, Kuro snatched her by the hair with both hands and visiously collided her face with his knee. Sensing a sudden rise in chakra, Kuro smirked before waving his hand behind him, causing a sudden torrent of searing acid to splash upon a transparent force field. Immediately, Kuro used his energy to push the force field out and send the acid back at the attacker.

Orochimaru cursed and avoided his own assault.

Kuro turned back to Tsunade only to see that she was totally gone. With a twitch to his eye, the black hearted cannible snapped his head upward and saw both her AND Jiraiya diaganally plumetting towards him with flying kicks readied. Kuro opened his arm-spand and caught both kicks with appearant ease before spinning them both and hurling them away, where they landed on either side of the smiling Snake Sannin.

From there... a stare down comensed... then... chuckling.

Kuro's heart beat was absolutely unstoppable at that moment. His blood was pumping with excitement and the desire for death and revenge. His chuckling soon turned into that of evil laughter. Since all three of the Sannin were feeling nearly the same drive, despite the danger of the situation, they all smiled widely. After a few moments, Kuro stopped laughing but kept a sickening and twisted smile on his face as he fluintly fell into a fully pattened and disciplined fighting stance.

"So my old friends... I hope you're finished warming up", he gurgled deeply as his body oozed with his dark aura.

Tsunade took of her jacket and carelessly disgaurded it, "Funny you should ask that, Kuro", she said.

Jiraiya slapped the palm of his hand to the ground and summoned a sturdy red pole, "'Cause we were about to ask you the same thing...", he concured before readying his weapon.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmm... Good, good... I was starting to get bored", Kuro said before dropping his smile, "Let the true festivaties... begin"

The Sannin dropped their smiles as well before simaltaneously falling into their fighting stances as well. With a roar of might and dominance, Kuro charged at his old foes as they did the same.

--

Konoha Hotspring

A very proud and smiling Sakura Haruno entered the empty hot-tubs wearing nothing but a small towel and lustful glisten to her skin. Why was she proud and smiling you ask. Well the way she saw it, that little stunt she pulled on Ino was both hot AND open to bragging rights. Sakura was aware that the wild, crazy and most MEMORABLE sex with Naruto did wonders for her confidence and attitude towards her life, and she really put it to the test with Ino; making her feel like she simply HAD to have her.

With her spirits lifted, the pink haired female thought it'd be appropriate to reward her slyness with a nice hot bath at the Hotspring. So here she was. Sakura removed her little towel and slowly eased herself into the hot water. Once her entire body was within the water and the naturally uncomfortable heat phase passed on, Sakura was finally able to let all of the energy leak into the liquid heavan she was soaking in.

Frome there, she began to reflect on quite a bit of things, beginning with her and her realationship with Naruto. It was all because of him that she was even entertaining the thought of breaking all of her expectations and exeeding her limits through sheer will; will that she thought she didn't really have. To keep up with Sasuke in her training wasn't something she dreamed of too often before, and now that she had succeeded, she wondered what other incredible things she could do.

Before she fully embraced the love she had for Naruto, Sakura was held back by her many, MANY set-backs and weaknesses. Though she was able to except that she still had a long way to go and that she still had lots of weakness to brush off, the jade eyed kunoichi merely saw this as another growing experience and made her feel even stronger on the inside... and once again she inwardly thanked her strong Naruto for that strength.

_"God... Where would I be without him?...", _she questioned herself.

Sakura shifted herself to get more comfortable and slowly lifted one of her soaked knees up to her face and leaned her cheek against it; closing her eyes as she let her mind wonder to other topics of importance.

Mainly... her _other_ object of affection... Ino.

To think... one of the few people that she declared actual hatred for in the past was now a person of whom her realationship extended far beyond the bound of mere friendship. After Ino had kissed her for the first time, something sparked within her; a new sensation of sorts. Not the same kind that she felt when Naruto kissed her, but something more... fasinating. Something more... exciting and uncharted. Since she had never even fathomed the thought of falling for a member of the same sex, Sakura's mind was running leaps and bounds after that moment.

Even though she was wierded out by it after their first kiss, Sakura was happy that it was with Ino. Afterall, it was her that she knew pretty much everything about.

So now here she was, wondering how in the Hell she got the best of both worlds in the sum of a day, AND allowing Ino to share Naruto with her. She first thought that it was a moment of the desire for kink; the thought of having both of them pleasure her at the same time due to her awakened desires. Yet somewhere along the week she had spent with Ino, she pondered alot more on it until she concluded that her blonde girl was totally right in the past...

Sakura was being very selfish.

She new that her natural stubbornness would not allow her to except the facts at first; she certainly didn't allow the concept of Ino being with Naruto to exsist in the first place. It was only after her embrace for the platinum blonde did she understand where she came from with her pin-point accusations. Now that she desired a much better understanding for Ino, Sakura swallowed most of her pride and finally thought about how it would be if she had Naruto before herself.

Now that she knows how much Naruto means to her, the thought of not being able to have him and watching Ino have him all to herself nearly drove her to tears. That is why she decided to allow Ino to experience the joy that she was able to. Besides... what kind of a kinky lover would she be if she didn't?. Sakura smiled to herself at that last thought.

OH there's gonna be one HELL of a party waiting for Naruto when he gets back!

A few moments after her dirty fantasies entered her thoughts, she sensed the presence of another from behind. Subconsciously, Sakura recognized it, but was so wrapped up in her relaxation and her (ahem) fantasies that she didn't bother to think about who it was, and simply assumed that it was Ino... or at least, thats what she was hoping for.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Little Sakura!", a more matured femanine voice called out from behind.

Sakura snapped her head around only to see none other than a husky Anko Mitarashi standing tall with her hand on her hips and eying her with a wierd smile... Wierd to Sakura at least. That, of course, was the _last_ thing she noticed. The thing that struck her eyes down at first was the body that was wrapped in a towel that seemed FAR too small to be on a grown woman, thus revealing more of her toned and well-fit form. All in all, it didn't leave much for the imagination.

"A-Anko-sensei?", Sakura said in a state of confusion, "Oh wait, you must be here to take a bath"

"Tch. No I'm just wrapped in this towel because I wanna strut my shit around the village-of course I'm here to take a bath", Anko snapped playfully before throwing on a foxy grin that closely resembled Naruto's, "You wouldn't mind if I joined you right?"

With a mind of their own, Sakura's eyes steadily trailed down Anko incredible body before they settled upon the shadow that hid her 'soft spot'. Shaking her head twice, Sakura blushed maddly and cursed the fact that Anko was standing above her before shaking her head 'no' as she found it difficult to speak.

At that answer... Anko's smile turned from amused to _amused _if you get my meaning...

* * *

**_HmhmhmWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!! I'm sure that you guys will fall into your dreadful habits of GUESSING what is going to happen next! Well GO AHEAD, I won't stop you! FOOLS!! Anyway, if your pissed that I ended the chapter the way I did, then GET OVER IT! I only did this to teach the smut mongrols who didn't read through the story a lesson in tough love. If you wanna blame ANYone... then blame them! On a more posititve and kinder note, I hope you guys oh so enjoyed the Beggining of the End and I hope that you'll be looking foward to what I have in store in the second part of..._**

**_THE FINAL CHAPTERS (Bum-DIDDLY-UMMMM)!!_**

**_Peace..._**


	47. Beautiful Carnage

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_Second to last chapter everyone! I hope that you guys enjoy what is to come, because even though we're near the end, I can still deliver the twists that'll have everyone drooling over there KEYBOARDS!! This little chappy, in paticular, is quite the doozy! Now LETS GET STARTED!!_**

**_PS: If you check my profile before you read, you'll find links to several music peices that I think will make your reading THAT much funner! Check 'em out!!_**

Chapter 47: Beautiful Carnage

* * *

_"A-Anko-sensei?", Sakura said in a state of confusion, "Oh wait, you must be here to take a bath"_

_"Tch. No I'm just wrapped in this towel because I wanna strut my shit around the village-of course I'm here to take a bath", Anko snapped playfully before throwing on a foxy grin that closely resembled Naruto's, "You wouldn't mind if I joined you right?"_

_With a mind of their own, Sakura's eyes steadily trailed down Anko incredible body before they settled upon the shadow that hid her 'soft spot'. Shaking her head twice, Sakura blushed maddly and cursed the fact that Anko was standing above her before shaking her head 'no' as she found it difficult to speak._

_At that answer... Anko's smile turned from amused to amused if you get my meaning..._

--

Yoshuna's Weapon Shop...

"Sasame-chan? Are you okay in there?", the blue haired store owner asked as she gently knocked on the door of the store's restroom.

_"I-I-m fine. Thank you Harikane-san", _the young girl called out.

Eventhough she knew that was a straight lie, Yoshuna decided to let it go. Although it didn't make her feel any better about Sasame's situation. Ever since she decided to take the red haired kunoichi into her care, she had tried adamantly to get her to open up and tell her more about her self than just her name. According to Sakura and Ino, Sasame's family had been slaughtered. Naturally, Yoshuna felt like she had to do something.

Giving her someplace to live was a start...

"Okay. Just let me know if there's anything I can do, sweety", Yoshuna said before walking away from the restrooms and retaking her place at the front counter of her store, patiently awaiting costumers to come through her door.

Fortunately for her, that wish was granted sooner than she had expected. Looking alive, Yoshuna greeted the new face with a smile and a warm greeting.

"Good Morning! Can I help you find anything today?", the kind store owner greeted.

The person who walked in was a VERY beautiful woman with a tanned skin tone and blue hair that closely resembled Yoshuna's. Her eyes were a bottomless black and her fit body was clothed in a short, black jeaned skirt and a red tank-top.

"Yes, hello. Do you have smoke-bombs, paper-bombs and sealing scrolls?", the blue haired beauty asked.

Her smile widening, Yoshuna approached the woman, "You name it, we have it. Right this way please", she kindly instructed.

As the woman began to follow Yoshuna, she heard a faint gasp from her flank. Discreetly shifting her sights to the source, she noticed a terribly frightened Sasame. The woman's eyes narrowed dangerously; a threatening glint accompanying them before she completely cut her attention off of the frightened, aburn female.

-

Konoha Hot springs...

Anko, along with an anxious (and a slightly uncomfortable) Sakura, were boiling within the soothingly hot water. Ever since Anko's little... pop-up, the most Sakura really noticed was the constant stares and glances. What freaked her out about it, was that the Jonin's facial expressions constantly changed; ranging from smiley and prying, to serious and not just a little daunting.

After enduring fifteen creepy minutes alone with Anko, Sakura finally snapped.

"A-hem! So, Anko-sensei, why have you been constantly starting at me?", the pink haired Genin finally worked up the courage to ask.

At first, Anko simply smiled. But then, that smile was quickly replaced with a grave look. Seeing no more meaning in delaying it, the purple haired Kunoichi finally revealed what was on her mind.

"Sakura?... How good are you with secrets?"

Sakura rised an eyebrow at this question, "Um... O-Okay, I guess", she answered with a nervous tone.

"Close enough. The reason I asked you is because what I'm about to tell you must, under no circumstance what-so-ever, leak out of anywhere outside these hot springs and the rest of your rookie graduates. Understand?", Anko said with a grave tone.

Her spine tingling with anticaption (and dread), Sakura reluctantly opened her ears to what her superior had to say. Taking a deep breath, Anko centered herself and stared deep into Sakura's eyes.

"Okay... How much do you know of Konoha's history around twenty years?", she asked.

Sakura's head tilted a bit, "Well... from what I can tell, or at least from what I've read, there was war; between this village and Kumo before the treaty was signed", she explained.

"Hm-I see that you've been paying attention in class", Anko said before continuing, "The text books at the Academy never mentioned anything of a being called... The Big Monster of Konoha did they?"

"No... Not that I remember", Sakura admitted before digging deep into her memory to find any trace of that, "... In fact, other than Kyuubi, I don't think anything like that was ever covered.

Anko's brow furrowed, "That's where you're wrong, Sakura. They covered it up perfectly", she said with a slight growl to her voice.

"I-I'm not following you", Sakura said.

Anko broke her eyeful gaze upon Sakura's and centered her vision to the ceiling as she relaxed into the water.

"During those days, times were tough. Obviously because of the war... but Konoha was on its very last leg _during_the war with Kumo. Why?... Because of the being I mentioned before", Anko explained.

"This... Monster of Konoha?"

"Exactly"

Anko allowed her previous words to sink in before she continued, "Twenty years ago, a man... no... a Devil came to our village. With unimaginable powers and precision, he struck at the populace and had the ability to diminish it completely. He... _fed_... on our people; using their life-essence to fuel his strength and fufill his hunger. He's murdered countless innocent people", she continued with an uncharacteristicly grim demeanor.

Now completely smitted by this conversation, Sakura completely faced Anko.

_"She's not talking about Kyuubi... Who was this Monster of Konoha?", _Sakura thought.

The Jonin continued, "Konoha endured days of suffering during the Monster's stay. The casualties were far too numerous to count. Despite our best efforts to destroy him, we only caused the deaths of our Shinobi. Even Sandaime Hokage fought for his life against the beast's Evil powers", she said.

At this, Sakura's eyes widened, "You're kidding. In those days, Hokage-sama was at his prime. You're telling me that not even _he_ could beat this... thing you're talking about?", she asked.

Anko lowered her head, "... Thats right... We threw everything we had at him... and he just kept coming", she continued.

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. If all of this happened during the war between Konoha and Kumo, then how were we able to win? I mean our numbers were dwindled and you had this damn-near indestructable monster on the loose, right? So How?", Sakura asked.

Anko fell into a brief moment of silence... then she continued.

"Its because he... he saved us...", the Jonin said.

Sakura's eyes widened at this, "H-He saved us?"

Anko nodded, "When he learned that we were at odds with the other country, he took up his sword and fought along side us for a time. He... aided us and completely irraticated the enemy forces", she continued.

Finding herself totally entticed by this, Sakura yerned more and more to discover who this person was, and more importantly, why he wasn't desribed in any of the text books at the Academy.

"He did all of that after he slaughtered our people? Now I'm really confused", Sakura admitted.

"Tch. Don't be. The only real reason he helped us out was so that his favorite 'feeding spot' wasn't taken from him", Anko said with a touch of distain in her voice.

Again, Sakura's eyes widened with disbelief, "What? Let me get this straight; this freak dwindled our numbers, aided us in war, and went back to finish us off just so he could have something to eat?!", she nearing yelled.

Anko flipped her index finger to the young Genin's lips and shooshed her, "SHH! Keep your voice down, Sakura. Remember, this is our little secret, along with the other Rookie 9...", she stressed.

Acknowledging this, the pink haired kunoichi questions starting coming along, "Wait a second. You said that he... (gulp)... ate people, right? And every person he gobbled increased his power, yes?", she asked.

The brown eyed Jonin nodded.

"If thats the case, then his power must have been incredible after those battles with Kumo", Sakura deduced.

Anko reformed eye-contact with her, "After his third battle along side us, his powers became absolutely unstoppable. Kumo backed off for a time because we had him as a ' temporary secret weapon', but once that happened, he went back to his usual hack, slash and chomp... and nothing could stand in his way. He came and went as he pleased", she said.

Sakura gulped again, "O-Oh... I see", she said with a bit of a shaky will, "After what you've told me... I have to ask... How did we manage to survive against this... this _Monster_?"

The brash woman smirked, "Hm. You can thank the Legendary Sannin for that little stunt. I know you've heard of them", she chided.

Sakura's eyes brightened with glory, "Heard of them? Everyone at the Academy _worshipped_them, revered them. How could I not have heard of the Sanni-... They kicked his ass to the kurb, didn't they?!", she asked in an excited fashion.

At hearing this, Anko's face took a comical, reluctant smile, "Heh-heh-heh... no", she said flat-out.

"Eh?"

"The Sannin were flicked away like harmless flies..."

The pink haired kunoichi's eyes nearly gasped, "You've gotta be kidding me. The Sannin were-"

"Don't let this face fool you sweetheart... They got their asses kicked...", Anko said.

Now it was Sakura's time to feel a little anxious, "E-Even Tsuande?", she asked in slight fear of the answer.

Anko's expression deepened, "Oooooooh... Tsunade-sama... Well she, uuuuh... (sigh)... I think I've said enough already Sakura", she said.

The pink haired Genin's expression dropped, "What? But why? I wanna know more about what happened", she protested.

Anko debated with herself...

--

Within the wilderness of Hi no Kuni...

The now frantic Shizune zipped and bolted all over the freakin' place in search of the elusive Naruto. A part of her was relieved though; the fact that Tonton had closed in on his scent multiple times only proved that he was still alive... Now the only problem was finding him. Shizune adamantly remained strong in her search for the young Jinchuuriki and prayed that he was alright, esspecially after his humiliating altercation with Kuro.

It was agrivating though. When ever she got too close, she would lose the trail and have to start from scratch. Of course, she could understand completely. What troubled her further was the fact that her Mentor was locked in a gigantic brawl with a blood-thirsty, flesh devouring freak... possibly a fight for her life. Shizune could feel the incredible tension of the event ever since it began some time before, even from the distance that was set between herself and the action.

The black dressed Kunoichi knew that she had to settle her mind on the matter if she were to take care of business with her usual efficiency. Of course, Shizune's inability to track Naruto down was probably due to his uncanny knack for avoiding capture when he could help it. It was just as Shizune assumed one week before all of this; that there was more to the boy then what met the naked eye.

She would dwell on these facts at another point in time; for now, she had to find Naruto.

Shizune's search eventually led her to a part of the plains that, for some reason, was reduced to nothing more than a charred, smoldering wasteland. The brunette Jonin stopped in her tracks and gawked at the sight before her. Littered, was the land, with burned and withered trees and various wildlife; as if God had foresaken this very spot. The area was completely devoid of all natural life. It was only when Shizune took a wif of the air did she realize what was responsible for this maddness.

"Kuro...", Shizune whispered with disdain, "_He_ did this... all by his lonesome?"

Suddenly, the black eyed female whipped her head to her right when she heard a feint sound from the distance. With haste, Shizune withdrew a kunai from her dress, adress Tonton to go hide and proceeded with caution. There was no telling what surprises waited for her here... Soon afterwards, she came across a small cave; the inside shrounded in darkness. Though she was normally good at recognizing chakra signals, she wasn't very keen on this one. It was low and highly unstable, as though the person owning it was vastly imbalanced.

Shizune stopped in front of the cave and peered into the blinding darkness, anticipating anything. In the lingering hopes that she would find a living, breathing Naruto, she threw caution into the wind, and stepped foot into the cave... Unfortunately, one step was all she was able to tak before a shrieking humanoid thing with red face and body-paint lunged out of the shadows with a rusted old kunai in his grasp.

Able to instantly register all that she saw into entity, Shizune's first instnicts was throwing her hands up and yell "TRIBESMEN!!". The savage looking figure bounced upon Shizune put dealt her a quizallogical stare instead of proceeding with the hacking and the slashing and the cadavering. Shizune stared fearfully into the eyes of the savage, but immediately brightened up when she took a closer look at his face.

"S-Shizune nee-chan??"

"N-Naruto??"

For a breif and incredibley awkward moment, the two Shinobi remained in that exact spot before Shizune abruptly hoisted her torso up and captured Naruto in a greatful embrace.

"Oh, thank God! I thought I'd never find you!", Shizune nearly yelled.

Naruto lowered his rusty kunai and continued to stare at Shizune with confusion, "You were... looking for me?", he asked.

The brunette Kunoichi released her embrace, "Naruto, where in the name God have you been?! When you weren't with me after Kuro attacked you I was so worried-", she began to explain until she saw the changed look on his face.

He looked as though his pride had been nearly obliterated. Shizune stared saddly upon his eyes, guessing why he was so down.

"Naruto...", she whispered gently and careully.

Without responding, the said blonde lifted himself off of Shizune, turned around and re-entered the dark cave. Upon this, Shizune rose to her feet and stared after the Genin into the shadows. Before long, Naruto emerged from the cave with his black muscle shirt on, whilst wrapping the bandages around his abdomenal region (hope you can all remember exactly what Naruto looks like in this particular fic). Once finished, the blue eyed Jinchuuriki stood before Shizune and peered directly into her dark eyes.

Growing a little unnerved, the black clad Jonin sheepishly raised an eyebrow at the boy's curious stares... before he spoke.

"Nee-chan... Please take me to him", Naruto asked.

Shizune didn't even need to ask for the meaning of those words, "Are you insane, Naruto?! Why on Earth would you want to even come within ten feet of that Monster?!", she yelled with disbelief.

Naruto shot a down-casted look, "... He... said that he wanted to say something to me...", he answered.

"What kind of reason is is that?! Its crazy to even _consider_ trying to find him! Don't you get it?! He nearly killed you when you first met-"

"But he let me live!", NAruto interjected.

Shizune fliched back a little, and the young ninja lowered his vision to the ground below.

"I don't need a lecture about that. I tried fighting him, I had my chance... and I know the truth... I could feel it... As though his very life was suffocating my own. I could feel the depths of his power simply when he _looked_at me... Right then, I knew... I knew that no matter how much power I tapped into... no matter how much I struggled or refused to give up, he could vaporized me in an instant... It was so... ... unreal", Naruto explained.

Shizune was somehow captivated by the boy's point of view on the matter.

"But... I was too consumed with rage to give a rat's ass at the time. All I could think about... was how much I _hated_him... for what he had done to her... and what he threatened to do to-...", NAruto cut himself off to keep himself from growing depressed, "Now that I'm calm and cool, I can't help but think that he let me live for a reason... that, whatever he had to say, was somehow important..."

Before Shizune could respond, the blonde reastablished his penatrating stare into her eyes.

"Nee-chan, please. You must take me to him. There are so many think I want to ask him", NAruto beseached once more.

The dark eyed Jonin looked away from the boy, "B-But... I can't...", she answered.

"Why in the Hell not?", a slightly irritated Naruto questioned.

"I-... (sigh)...", was all Shizune could muster out, leaving NAruto hanging.

She already knew that Tsunade forbid her to come along with her, simply because of the fact that she knocked her out cold. If she wanted her help, she would have allowed it, but that was not the case. Unfortunately, before Shizune could mention any of this to Naruto, he was already walking away from her.

"H-Hey! Naruto, where are you going?!", she yelled after him.

Without turning to look at her, the blonde shinobi continued on, "If you won't take me to him, than I'll just have to help myself", he stated.

Shizune immediately became frantic, "Don't be a fool, Naruto! How do you know wheather or not you'll recieve the answers you seek?! How are you certain that Kuro won't just kill you if he sees you again?!", she questioned in the hopes that Naruto would change his mind.

As the blue eyed Genin continued to walk, his voice became a little more distant, "If it means getting the answers I seek, than it's worth the risk", he called out.

Tonton peaked his head from out of his hiding place.

Shizune took a hesitant step forward, "B-But... you still haven't fully recovered. If you do manage to find him, you'll most likely have to fight him. If you're really so determined, then you should at least get some more rest", she said in the hopes of him thinking clearly.

To her relief, Naruto stopped where he was and actually gave it considerable thought. As much as it pained him to admit it, she absolutely right. Kuro didn't seem like the type of person that would simply give him the answers he sought without a life-threatening altercation. It _just _wasn't right... Feeling a blush run across his face, Naruto grudgingly turned around and walked started to walk back to Shizune, much to her rejoice.

Once Naruto returned, he plopped himself down, lifting on of his knee's off of the ground and resting an arm upon it. Since Shizune wasn't planning on goin against her Mentor's wishes, she approached NAruto and sat on her knees right next to him. She was grateful that he didn't ask her to heal him up right quick, mainly because she knew that the quicker he was recovered, the quicker he'd go out looking for Kuro. So Shizune opted to stay with Naruto and continue to wish Tsunade the best of luck.

"So Naruto... Tell me about yourself..."

Tonton skampered to Shizune and rested upon her lap.

-

Battlefield Hi no Kuni...

**(-Go to Song 1 on Profile-)**

The raging war between the Destruction Incarnate and the illustrious Sannin of Konoha continued with EXPLOSIVE results as they battled non-stop in an uncanny display of near-forgotten prowess. Every punch, every kick and EVERYTHING else in between were being thrown and blown as Ninjutsu and Genjutsu were no longer a factor in this jaw-dropping, eye-popping brawl. The mountains, hills and vegetation were not safe from the sparks of might that burned throughout the area; steadily reducing the once lush battlefield into a freakin' war-zone.

One of the tall and rocky hills of the area was suddenly crumbled upon the impact of a screaming Orochimaru, whose head was visciously held by a cackling Kuro. Tearing through the rugged hill with the Snake Sannin's face, Kuro jumped off of his victim the moment he crashed into the ground, thus propelling himself into the air. Before he was able to land, a huge boulder was suddenly smashed into him, sending him flipping wildly off course.

In an instant, Kuro slammed back-first into another nearby hill before a raged Tsunade zipped RIGHT in front of him and proceeded to pound the living shit out of his stomach. Quickly finding it difficult to breath, the red haired warrior snatched one of his attacker's wrists to stop the assault before pushing himself off of the hill. With Tsunade's wrist in hand, Kuro wasted no time in spinning his enemy once and SLAMMING her into the same rocky mound.

In that instant, Kuro snapped his vision to his left and BARELY avoided the sharp Grass Cutter Blade aimed for his eye. Opportunity abound, Kuro released his grip on Tsunade and dealt the wielder of the blade (Orochimaru) a straight, lightening-quick punch to the face before grabbing his arm, yanking him back and blasting him away with a chakra-enhanced blow to the abdomen. To Kuro's slight surprise, Orochimaru's flying form suddenly vanished into the G-force. Before he knew it, the red haired beast's ankles were wrapped and tightly secured the the ground by several small snakes.

Given no time to react, a screaming Jiraiya (trusty red pole in hand) came crashing down upon Kuro's cranium with his sturdy weapon. Without mercy, the Toad Sage thwacked his enemy upon both sides of his head, spun his pole overhead, constactly jabbed his face with it's tip at an unbelievable speed and then taking it on home with a devastating round-house kick to the skull, sending the monster flying toward the very same hill.

Before he actually made contact with the large rock, Kuro made several flips to regain his balance, straightened himself into a horizontal position and simply darted through the hill head first. Not about to let him get away, Orochimaru reappeared into the fray and, along with his fellow Sannin, pursued Kuro. The flesh eating fiend tumbled upon the ground for a time before gracefully flipping to his feet and fluently steeping into a straight forward dash with his old enemies hot on his trail.

Allowing the Sannin to catch up with him, Kuro smiled deviously. The first to initiate the first strike was Jiraiya, who speared his red pole into the ground and used it to propel himself into the air and toward Kuro, preparing a powerful, momentum driven flying kick. The black hearted Akatsuki warrior brought the chase to a grinding halt when he skidded upon the ground and horizontally spun RIGHT over the flying Jiraiya.

Tsunade, who skidded to a stop, was suddenly flabbergasted when the crafty Kuro used the momentum from his spin to viciously crash his mighty fist upon her head, thus driving it into the ground. In comes Orochimaru. The Snake Master leaped into the air with his sword readied for the strike. Smiling, Kuro withdrew his own blade in a flash and clashed it with Orochimaru's. After merely a breif stand-off, the two engaged fiercely in a montage of deadly clashing steel.

After cleverly maneuvering around one of Orochimaru's strong slashes, Kuro countered with a slash of his own and scored a direct hit diagonally across his chest, thus forcing him to the about-face position. Taking advantage of the opportunity, the ruthless Devil locked his arm around the pale skinned Shinobi's neck and hoist both himself and his enemy into the air in a series of rotations (Kuro horizontally spinning while vertically flipping Orochimaru backwards). In a fantastic display of coorordination and accuracy, Kuro released to gyro-prone Orochimaru, and used his final rotation to drop-kick his ass across the air and back down to Earth.

The beast swiftly resheathed his Katana.

Right after this, Tsunade was finally able to rip her head out of the ground RIGHT(!) as Kuro stomped back where it was when he landed upon her. Wasting no time, the red haired warrior launch his entire forearm into the ground and yanked Tsunade's head out by her neck just before elbowing the space behind him. To the untrained eye, he seemed to hit nothing, but when Jiraiya materalized with an elbow to the face, if proved otherwise. With cobra-like reflexes, Kuro snatched the white haired Sannin by his neck as well.

With both Jiraiya and Tsunade in his deadly grip, Kuro turned in the opposite direction and dashed forward while dragging his enemies through the rugged terrain. Up ahead, Orochimaru was crouched down steadying himself after his recent beat-down. Unfortunately for him, Kuro had other plan as he simply kicked him into the distance and ran after him while still grinding Jiraiya and Tsunade through the ground. For roughly five seconds, the red haired killer pretty much played Soccer with Orochimaru before he kicked him away one last time and jumped HIGH(!) into the air.

Without remorse, Kuro spin his victims serveral times before throwing them into the distance and on a direct collision course with the (still) tumbling Orochimaru. Now... if the Sannin were to have never previously worked together for many valuable years, this particular problem wouldn't have ended so well... Thankfully, that was not the case as they nimbly and graciously recovered and recollected themselves in a perfectly synchronized manner; landing side to side by one another. Seeing this, Kuro smiled yet again.

"Hrmph. Show offs...", he gurgled with ammusement.

Simaltaneously lifting their heads and glaring maddness at their sworn enemy, the Sannin vanished perfectly out of sight, surprising even Kuro! Within milliseconds, the fanged man felt enormous pressure converge upon both sides of his skull as the kicks of Orochimaru and Tsunade made direct contact. With Kuro's body now ridged from the blow, the Snake and Slug tamers fluintly followed up with outgoing leg-sweeps that tripped both of his legs into the air. Not even given a chance to start falling to the ground, the wiley Jiraiya appeared directly in front of Kuro with his red pole readied for a batter swing.

Seeing the fix he was in, Kuro could only muster one thought that seemed appropriate for this matter.

_"Fuck..."_

With all of his might, Jiraiya SSSWUNG(!!) his weapon and made spine-raddling contact with the broad side of Kuro's face, senting him careening and somersaulting into the air. With no intention of stopping anytime soon, the skilled Toad summoner hopped into the space between his fellow Sannin, where they then cupped their hands together, held them close to the ground and allowed Jiraiya to step upon them. Instantly, the white haired Shinobi was HOISTED into the air after Kuro before Tsunade and Orochimaru quickly followed suit on foot.

Jiraiya arrived perfectly before the continually somersaulting Kuro with his torso cranked back and weapon ready. With another serving of his might, Jiraiya brough his red pole down upon Kuro, who then hurdled back to the ground. Before he made contact, the red eyed monster resiliantly regained his balance and skidded backwards across the ground on his feet, thus noticing the charging Snake and Slug Sannin. Tsunade dived at her enemy with a flying punch that was efficiently thworted when Kuro back flipped under his attacker and pretty much guided the force of her own power passed him, thus sending her flying out of the fray.

The instant Kuro landed on his hands, he used his massive arm and back strength to hurl himself higher into the air so that his bent knees faced the attacking Ororchimaru's direction. Able to reacted in the nick of time, Kuro launched the soles of both of his grey boots STRAIGHT into the Snake Sannin's face, sending him flying away. But Orochimaru was not one to give in without one Hell of a fight. Upon his flight, the pale skinned Shinobi launched several burning spits of acid from his mouth.

Without even stopping from his previous manuver, Kuro stringed a flurry of quick-paced back flips and successfully avoided the deadly acid. Without fear of the acid, Tsunade pursued the acrobatic monster just as she single-handed tore a huge chunk of rock out of the ground. As Kuro was nearing yet another rocky hill through his many flips and Orochimaru continuing his acidic onslaught, Tsunade HURLED the gaint rock at her powerful enemy. Just when Kuro's acrobatics reached the stone hill, he used his hands to jump off the ground and his feet to jump off the hill behind him, thus sending him through a series of airborne backflips and COMPLETELY avoiding the previously hurdled peice of Earth.

Since Tsunade was still running after her elusive enemy, she ended up right under him with a counter attack prepared. But the resourceful Kuro switched things up at the last second when he shot an open palm downward and flattened his female opponent face-first with a mass of compressed energy that made a gigantic indent in the shape of his hand into the ground. Decending from the air, Kuro finally landed up Tsunade's lower back with a sickening crack. The red haired savage hopped off of the blonde Sannin before he IMMEDIATELY blocked a downward swing from Jiraiya's sturdy weapon (he was still airborne until now) with his forearm.

From his block, Kuro instantly took a firm grip upon the red pole, yanked it's wielder towards himself, spun around once and finally kicked Jiraiya in the face, sending him AAALLL the way back to Orochimaru. Not wasting even a second of his opportunities, Kuro reached back, ruthlessly took the struggling Tsunade by her hair (gaining a screech of pain and rage) and dragged her upon the ground as he spun her before THROWING her like a freakin' dart toward the other Sannin. Tsunade's mind temporarily went into overdrive as she tried to regain her senses quickly.

Able to do just that, the blonde Kunoichi managed to catch herself with all fours on the ground and skid right next to Jiraiya and Orochimaru. A breif stand off comenced. But it was no more than breif as the Sannin simaltaneously charged at the radical Kuro, who smiled ferociously.

"You mindless idiots...", the red coated feind silently mocked before he took in an abnormal amount of air into his lungs.

Without warning, Kuro released an **_ENORMOUS _**roar that sounded neither human nor anything that exsisted on this planet. The force of the roar itself was enough to warp the air and absolutely OBLITERATE the terrain and rocky hills alike. The radius of this highly unothodox attack was so great, that escape was impossible for the Sannin. They each cursed him and herself for that kind of carelessness as they braced for impact... which was far more than what they could have anticapated...

**(-Stop Music-)**

--

Konoha Hot Springs

After Sakura fifteenth plee to continue what she was saying about The Monster of Konoha, Anko had nearly snapped, huffing in a flustered state.

"Listen, Sakura. I already told you; if you want more of the juicy details, then you'll have to wait until Tsunade-sama returns to our village. You can ask all the questions you want when that happens. But until then... I've said more than what I needed to say", Anko said adamantly.

At first, Sakura almost blew past that statement and continued to ask her bothersome questions, but FINALLY decided against it. Seeing how Anko told her something that she obviously wasn't supposed to say, Sakura figured that she should cut the woman a break. Afterall, she was kind enough to tell her about him anyway, although she still had a LOAD of questions for her. There was one question that she did wish to have answered no matter what.

"Anko-sensei? I... actually do have one last question", the pink haired Genin said.

The irritated Jonin sighed and silently allowed as long as it was the LAST fucking question to come out of the little chatter-boxes mouth.

"What was his name?"

At first, Anko paused. Even his name was hard to say with grnuine effort. Usually it would have to be out of hate, detest, rage, ect. But, hey, if this was the last question then who was she to let it rot?

"... Kuro... Kuro Karatsune", Anko said, trying to keep a cringe of her face in check.

The very moment she heard that name, Sakura's mouth hung open with awe. When Anko looked down at the young lady, she almost instantly regretted answering that damnable question.

"K-Karatsune? Wait... you mean to tell me that... that girl that we were sent to rescue-... She... What does she have to do with any of this?", Sakura asked.

"She's no longer a factor our current situation, Sakura?", the brunette Jonin said.

"What? What situation?"

Anko slapped her hands over her mouth in regret, _"God dammit! Me and my big mouth!", _she mentally cursed herself.

Sakura was now starting to grow worried, "Anko-sensei, whats been going on around here?", she questioned further.

The flustered Anko was now starting to panic. She originally thought it would be easy to defuldge the _whole_ truth about Kuro to one of the younger generation, but now she was starting to see how that could effect everything in her life. Anko wasn't ignorant to the small glint of fear that was well conceiled behind Sakura's face of curiousity and interest; she was always VERY good at seeing fear no matter how well hidden. So she imagined what this poor girl could mentally suffer if she every told her that the very same indestructable monster that grew stronger with hevery person he devoured, was brought back to life after twenty years of confinement.

"Umm... OH! Well, would ya look at the time! Looks like I'd better be hittin' that ol' dusty trail!", Anko blurted out before using Shintenshin no jutsu out of the hot water, leaving a vastly confused Sakura high and dry.

After staring at the space which Anko had once filled, Sakura sunk back into the hot water and began to ponder deeply to herself. She began to question why she and her colleagues were the only ones allowed to know about this whole ordeal, and why it was such a closely gaurded secret. As far as Sakura was concerned, if none of this was in the history books than EVERYONE(!) should know about it... but...

Dare she go that far?...

Behind one of the corners close by, a stark naked and glistening Anko (:d) with her towel in hand, silently watched Sakura as she thought to herself. She fought hard to decided whether telling her any this was the right thing to do or not. Of course, only time would tell all. Once she saw Sakura emerge out of the water and stretch, she remained silent as she watched her from the side and studied the look on her face. She was an obviously mixed plate of several emotions after what she had been told, and that worried Anko all the more.

_"Please let me have done the right thing..."_, Anko inwardly pleaded before dissapeared again.

Sakura stayed put for just a few more moments before she reached for her towel, "Guess I'd better move on with it...", she said to her self.

Just then, she heard another familiar voice from behind her.

_"Leaving so soon?", _the playful voice said.

Sakura immediately turned around and her jaw dropped. She had definately seen Ino in a towel but... DAMN! The bleach blonde Yamanaka was standing behind Sakura with her hands to her hips and wearing two incredibley small towels; one around her waist, and one around her chest. It was four whole seconds before Sakura realized that she was just standing there GAWKING at her. The pink haired kunoichi quickly averted her vision and blushed maddly.

"I-Ino?... What are you doing here?", she asked nervously since she was caught off gaurd.

Ino smiled menacingly (in the good way) before she approached the naked Sakura, "Just here to take a bath with my favorite pink haired girl", she said happily.

Once she was able to shake off the surprise, Sakura regained that certain, seductive confidence that she held when she was around Ino and had her back remaining turned to her.

"Is that so...", she said with a husky smile, "Well too bad for you then; I already took a bath. So I guess you'll have to swing it solo from here, baby"

Unfortunately for Sakura, Ino already had her hands locked upon her hips when she finished her little taunt.

"Oh, I think not", she hissed before planting a rough bite upon Sakura's neck.

The jade eyed female bit down on her tongue to resist gasping at the sudden sensation. She was about to pull away until Ino pulled her in closer and increased the strength of her ministrations.

"You're gonna take a bath with me whether you like it or not, Gorgeous", the turquoise eyed kunoichi insisted.

Before she could retort, Sakura felt her balance shift. Soon she realized that Ino was actually PULLING her down! Her eyes widened and her teeth bared as her heart leaped to her throat.

"Ino, don't YOU DARE!!", was all Sakura could yell before both her and the playful Ino went tumblin' down into the water.

With the pink haired female surfacing first she looked for any sign of her companion before the side of her face was splashed with water. She whipped to her left and saw a smirking blonde.

"You... _bitch_...", playfully snapped before returned the favor with a splash of her own.

Ino giggled as she shielded her eyes and, at the same time, retaliated with her own splashes.

--

Meanwhile... through the plains of Hi no Kuni...

A wild and over excited Naruto was speeding through the plains with aniticapation overflowing his heart. An anxious Shizune and Tonton followed suit as she tried to talk him out of this.

"Naruto, stop this! You can't fight him; he 'll crush you!", she yelled after him.

"But he's so close! Didn't hear that massive noise?! That HAD to be him!", NAruto said in an excited fashion.

Shizune huffed in exsaperation, _"Dammit! Why does he have to be so stubborn?!", _she thought to herself.

Naruto had been searching far and wide for Kuro. Normally it wouldn't be so strenuous thanks to his hightened senses, but lately his senses have been incredibely dulled out, so he always lost his trail. But now that he heard that massive roar only minutes ago, a new light of hope shined for him. He would find what he was looking for and hopefully the answers along with it. First he had to pin point it.

Despite Shizune's worry, a subconscious part of her was overjoyed that she would be able to aid Tsunade in any way possible. That part of her actually thanked Naruto's stubbornness. She was, however, weary of the current situation. Now that she was closer to the maddness that took place, she was ever so wise to the ferocity of Kuro's power.

It was nearly immeasurable.

She was thankful that Tsunade and Jiraiya were still alive, but could also detect Orochimaru. Without realizing it, Shizune also increased her speed as the anticipation got the better of her.

"Alright Naruto. I'll help you, but if things get to hairly I'm pulling you out of there. Do you understand?", Shizune sternly demanded.

"Heh! Good luck with that one Nee-chan", Naruto retorted, "I'll never run away! Esspecially not from some LOSER like _Kuro_!"

-

Battlefield Hi no Kuni...

**(-Play Song 2-)**

From the rubble that was formed due to Kuro terrible roar, emerge the fist of Orochimaru. Through the rocks, he pulled himself out and took in deep heaves of air before he collapsed to the ground, trying to catch his elusive breath. After a few seconds, Orochimaru staggered to one of his knees and stared into the distance. From where he was standing (crouching) he could determine that he was blow FAR(!!) from where he stood by that roar... and saw the destruction left in it's way. Everything was reduced to nothing but rubble sand and nothingness.

_"Dammit... it looks as though he's just been playing us from the beginning", _the pale skinned Sannin thought to himself.

Before he could dwell on it any longer, Tsunade burst from the rubble on his far left, also taking in a huge breath of air. She pulled herself out and rested upon her knees, breathing heavily and glaring into the distance.

_"He's never done that before...", _she thought.

"So, is anyone else getting just a little irritated, or is it just me?", Jiraiya said from behind them both.

"Its just you...", Tsunade and Orochimaru snapped in unison (and irritation).

The Sannin regrouped and analysed the situation before them, and to be honest, it looked like they'd be at this for quite some time. First and for most; Kuro never tired out... Second; he ALWAYS had a trick up his sleeve, and third; he knew the Sannin VERY well. The odds seemed to be stacked against them, but thats exactly how things were twenty years ago, except a million times worse. They still had a chance to end this, but at the rate they were going, that wouldn't be happening any time today.

They had to step things up a few more notches if they were going to dent Kuro's armor and put him down for good.

Before they could dwell on that fact any longer, they saw the very same beast slowly marching toward them in that same devilish aura with his blade withdrawn; his red trench-coat flapping with the wind. Each Sannin glared flames at the walking death-mobile.

_"Still standing are they?... Hmm-well... this will be more fun than I thought", _Kuro thought sadistically to himself before he quickened his pace.

Deciding that they've wasted enough time, the Sannin centered themselves and prepared for continuation of this decisive battle.

"Well... Lets get this over with...", Tsuande said.

After a nod from both Jiraiya and Orochimaru, the three Shinobi began march in opposition to the Destruction Incarnate. At first, it was a steady paced march for the lot of them... but then, it quickened more and more. Within time, Kuro and the Sannin were running like maniacs toward each other. Weapons draw and killer intent at an all-time high, the forces of Good and Evil drew ever-closer to yet another titanic clash of Might.

**(-Switch to Song 3)**

HOWEVER(!), the moment that they got close, Kuro stopped completely in his tracks, leaned his torso back and timingly avoided a swift flying kick aimed for his head. Seeing this, the Sannin stopped as well before shooting looks toward this new attacker, who landed on the far side and directly faced Kuro.

The red haired Devil looked upon this person for only a few seconds, before his frown disappeared, "PHHAA-HAH-HAH-HAHAHAHA! Look at you! Making this dramatic entrance like you OWN the place! You arrogant punk!", he joked heartily.

"Well what can I say? I aim to please", the young man said with a sarcastic smirk.

Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyes both widened when they saw him, "N-Naruto??", they said in unison.

_"The Nine-tailed Fox brat...?", _Orochimaru thought to himself as he sized up this new arrival; noticing his change in style and appearance.

A definate change from his previous style.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and glared into Kuro's eyes, "Soooo... You ready to fight now, or what?", he challenged eagerly.

Everyone's face broke into looks of surprise, even Kuro's, "Whats this? You travel all this way simply to fight me? You could never stand up to me, Naruto-kun; it USELESS to resist!", he claimed.

Naruto scoffed, "Sounds to me like your head's still stuffed up from that lucky victory you got on me last time. Besides, I wouldn't want you to get a creek in your neck for looking down at me", he said joked.

This time, Kuro scoffed, "Such a hot-blooded punk... Do you really think that you stand a ghost of a chance against me, Naruto-kun", Kuro questioned as he bared his fangs.

"Psh! All by myself? I don't think so..."

At this, Kuro raised an eyebrow before he felt numerous stinging sensations upon his back. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he felt like the fire of the sun was leaking into his body. Smiling, Naruto took this opportunity and ran at the Monster. Sensing yet another presence (Tsunade in particular), the Sannin looked passed Kuro and saw a woman dressed in black and a small pig next to her.

Tsunade gasped, _"No! Wh-What is Shizune doing here?!", _she menatlly yelled in a near-frantic matter.

What hardships lie in wait for our heroes now?

* * *

**_I have to tell you, I am so... DONE(!)... with this story. I've been working on it for so long, I just wanna finish it and move on to the sequel and my other stories. One of the only reasons I'm so fixed on finishng it, is because this would be the only story on Fanfiction that I ever finished. So I'm going to toughen it out some more and tap into the wholesome CHAOS(!) that drives me. But just because I'm tired of it, doesn't mean that I don't appreciate the feed back for my loyal readers. GIMME SOME LOVE!!_**

**_Oh, and to be nice to you guys, there will be another bonus chapter for you smut mongrols out there starrring our favorite Naruto ladies. It'll be just like 'When Life Hands You Lemons'... Smut, Smut, and more Smut. After that bonus chapter, 'Kuro Must Die!' can finally begin._**

**_Peace..._**

**_PS: I might update it within the week. Pray for me..._**


	48. Just the Two of Us

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_Alright folks. As I promised, one smut filled chapter; hold the onions. I do so hope that you enjoy what I've cooked up for our favorite ladies of Naruto. Keep your box of tissue close in case of massive and possibly fatal nosebleeds though. Oh, and before you say anything, Tobi the Good Boy, I haven't even ATTEMPTED to go after this throne your talking about. But trust me friend, you'll know my attempt when you see it in the long awaited NaruxSakuxIno lemon..._**

_**YOU ALL WILL!! BWWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!!**_

**_PS: This sets place after the scene at the Hotsprings and this Lemon might be a little short. Forgive me for that..._**

* * *

Bonus Chapter: Just the Two of Us

* * *

_Unfortunately for Sakura, Ino already had her hands locked upon her hips when she finished her little taunt._

_"Oh, I think not", she hissed before planting a rough bite upon Sakura's neck._

_The jade eyed female bit down on her tongue to resist gasping at the sudden sensation. She was about to pull away until Ino pulled her in closer and increased the strength of her ministrations._

_"You're gonna take a bath with me whether you like it or not, Gorgeous", the turquoise eyed kunoichi insisted._

_Before she could retort, Sakura felt her balance shift. Soon she realized that Ino was actually PULLING her down! Her eyes widened and her teeth bared as her heart leaped to her throat._

_"Ino, don't YOU DARE!!", was all Sakura could yell before both her and the playful Ino went tumblin' down into the water._

_With the pink haired female surfacing first she looked for any sign of her companion before the side of her face was splashed with water. She whipped to her left and saw a smirking blonde._

_"You... bitch...", playfully snapped before returned the favor with a splash of her own._

_Ino giggled as she shielded her eyes and, at the same time, retaliated with her own splashes._

--

Haruno House-hold...

The door to the house was barged open by a hyperventaling Sakura followed by an equally breathless Ino. Once the bleach blonde female entered the house, Sakura shut the door before her, turned around and attacked her fellow kunoichi with a hungry kiss. Allowing herself to give in to her friend's actions easily, Ino locked her hands upon the sides Sakura's face and returned the gesture with equal ferocity. Both females had gotten a little too excited during their little 'water fight' earlier. So much so that they both equally decided that it'd be best to stop before things got a little to out of hand...

for the sake of the deal (until Naruto returned).

Unfortunately, when they went to dry off, they still retained that lingering playfulness. As a result they couldn't keep there hand off of each other when Ino took the liberty of drying Sakura off; paying special attention aaaaaall the right places as she did so. The pink haired kunoichi may have been wise to this little stunt but was still on the verge of breaking while she was subjected to them. Because of this, Sakura slapped on her clothes while partially soaked. Not willing to let her get away, Ino also dressed herself in a damp state before she chased after her.

After several attempts at capturing the pink haired Genin, by Ino, the chase eventually led them to the Haruno home, where as their wills to keep their hormones in the box was pretty much gone... WHICH(!) brings us to where we are now.

In the heated make-out session, both females once again battled it out for that o-so important dominance, and neither one of them had any intention of giving it to the other. In struggle for sensual supremacy, their bodies batted and pushed against each other, occasionally grinding and humping out of natural reaction and instinctive desire. They both felt so right at that moment; even more so than they had during the other moments similar to this. This burning hot struggle eventually pushed Ino's back into the wall next to the front door, where as Sakura proceeded to take advantage of the situation and increase her force.

As the pink haired female ravenously lapping at Ino's throat with her tongue while occasionally plant quick smacks with her lips, her caged desires for her sky-rocketed as she heard all of her groans and whimpers. Sakura's eyes became caked with want and extreme lust as she absorbed the taste of her friends flesh. It was saltly and savorable thanks to the sweat that was produced from running all over the place. Oh, she was DEFINITELY gonna have some fun with this little bitch!

Unfortunately, that would have to wait.

_"Sakura? Sweety, is that you?"_

Hearing that voice sent several cold shivers down Sakura's spine, making her stop her ministrations and look into the hallway that led into the dining room.

"Mom?!", Sakura yelled out in shock as she staived a little ways from Ino.

Immediately, the blonde kunoichi pushed herself off of the wall, marched up to Sakura from behind with an evil smirk, snaked her slender arms under her friend's and took a VERY firm and powerful grip upon her petite breasts. When Sakura gasped and twisted her head back to glare at Ino, she felt her body getting yanked closer to the one behind her. Before she could protest, Sakura's mother called out to her.

_"Sakura, its that time of the year, so I'm making my special dumplings today", _Futaba called out.

Normally Sakura would melt at the thought of those delectable spheres of joy, but she was a little occupied at that moment. Before the jade eyed female could utter a response, the devilish Ino bite down upon the side of her neck and sucked on it HARD; taking in her sensitive flesh. Instead of a sensible answer, Sakura yelped with surprise and a sudden jolt of pleasure.

"Stop it Ino", Sakura tried to demand as quietly and strongly as possible.

_"Are you alright dear?", _Futaba asked, _"Whose in there with you?"_

Ino released her oral grip upon Sakura's neck, "It's just me", she said as innocently as she could before she lowered her naughty hands from her friend's breast down to her waist.

_"Oh, Ino. I'm glad you decided to come. I know how much you like my dumplings. Why don't you stay for a while?"_

"Thats a big maybe on my part", Ino responded before she backed Sakura's ass up unto her crotch with a certain degree of force before licking the side of her neck.

The over boiling Haruno's eyes squinted as she bit down upon her lower lip; trying not to scream.

_"Why? Do you have somewhere to be, sweety?"_

If Ino hadn't been so excited, she would have answered, but she was FAR too intent on doing things to Sakura. She was just getting warmed up on her and she wasn't about to stop now. In the kitchen, the pink haired mother turned off the running water from the kitchen fousette and could have sworn that she heard grunting and rugged breathing. Her eyebrow raised at this before she decided to check on the girls. Once she reached to very same room that they were in, Futaba saw nothing. At first she was confused, but then heard playful giggling from up the stairs.

Futaba smiled at the fact they her girls seemed to be getting along MUCH better; about as much as they did when they were kids as far as she could tell... Then again, she could only tell so much...

The door to Sakura's room was closed shut as the two females went at it. Ino still retained a strong hold upon Sakura's waist as she held her ass to her crotch. Just as the pink haired female was about to reverse the hold Ino had on her, the blonde pushed her straight unto the bed with her back-side lifted and facing Ino directly. Not giving Sakura even a moment, Ino attacked and latched a brutal grip upon her crotch from behind. The jade eyed Genin had to use a great deal of her will power to keep from yelping before her legs went partially numb.

She flipped herself upon her back as her legs parted widely at Ino's arousing grip. The bleach blonde female hopped upon the bed and sat of her knees (legs also parted), while keeping her firm grip upon Sakura's G-spot. Ino grew confident that she getting the desired huffs, puffs and grunts; thinking that she had Sakura right where she wanted her. That notion was shot RIGHT out the window when the wiley Haruno leaned forward snatched _Ino's_ G-spot into her _own_ grip. The action took her completely by surprise; making her grunt as well.

Sakura kept her grip upon Ino with one hand for only a few moments before she used BOTH hands and strengthened her grip to a fever pitch; rummaging her eager hands upon her to grab JUST the right spot. Ino's grunts and gasps became stronger as she too used both of her hands and a strengthened grip. Both girls stared hard at the spot of which both were grabbed; testing to see which would give in first. The heat in the room sudden shot through the stratosphere. Then, they simultaneously looked up into each other's eyes with incredible intensity.

"Er! Horny little bitch", grunted Sakura.

"Aoh! Tempting little slut", retorted a heated Ino.

Without another word exchanged, Sakura and Ino lounged at each other and swapped saliva again, only this, it was more passionate and lustful then EVER before. With the erotic grips as strong as ever, their heads pressed back and forth against each other before their tongues emerged to play a rough game of twister; twirling and batting against one another. At that moment, Sakura's impulses took over, thus granting her an even more powerful grip upon Ino's crotch; a grip that made her squirm and nearly scream. The blonde female found her grip loosen because of this sudden action, but wasn't fast enough to do anything about it before Sakura literally dug her slender fingers into her without penetrating her woman-pride.

Ino cried out in ecstasy as she released her grip from Sakura's crotch completely and leaned far back as she let her companion take her. The pink haired female eagerly accepted and lounged at Ino; proceeding to wildly have her way with her with several hungry bites and kiss all over her neck. Within time, the room steadily became riddled with discarded clothes (and bandages), leaving only the stark naked forms of Sakura and Ino; two friends who finally realized that they'd be lost without one another. Their smooth and glisening bodies tangled together in perfect harmony as and sat up-right and gazed into each other's orbs.

Despite each's ferocity, they were both feeling very much passionate about each other.

"Sakura... ... ... I know you wanted to wait for this... until Naruto returned, but I just ha-"

The pink haired kunoichi placed a hushing finger to Ino's lips, "Shhhh... Stop talking... I know what I said, Ino. I know we shouldn't even be here right now... But... I need you Ino. I've never felt this way about you before. I don't know when it happened but... right now, there's no other place on Earth I'd rather be... then right here with you. You're a fantastic friend and an even better lover. I... I want to stay with you Ino... I love you", she pour out with her heart and soul.

To even Ino's confusion, she wasn't shocked in the least. She loosely anticipated that Sakura would one day admit that she loved her... but she wasn't surprised... she was elated. Ino shifted her tangled arms upon her lover's body and loomed her lips ever-closer to Sakura's.

"No... I love you more", the heated blonde retorted.

With their words of affection said and done, both females could both feel their warm and wet pussies throbbing and aching for attention. Their expression changed from happy and content, to feirce and lust-driven. Out of sheer impulse and hormonal unity, Ino and Sakura merged together in the best possible way. Each of them could feel the other's feel in addition to their own; skyrocketing the temerpature even further. The sudden jolt of heat caused both females to produce double the sweat; sleeking down their bodies even further. Their throbbing G-spots slapping and scraped against each other as both girls tried hard not to scream out loud.

Futaba was still their afterall... If they could spend more time together then they would, but they had to cut it short.

That, of course, didn't mean that they couldn't make the experience feel as good as possible for them both. With these thoughts in mind they both quickened the pace and increased their erotic force. Feeling a bit naughty, Ino found herself wanting to hear Sakura's wonderful scream, driving her to push her actions to the breaking point; increasing both her speed, force AND accuracy. She made doubley sure that she hit that smal bulb of flesh; knowing that it was _her_ weak-spot as well. Sakura could feel Ino strengthening her ministrations and she instantly decided that she may as well stop trying to fight back.

The pink haired temptress aloud Ino to do as she pleased as she enjoyed the magnificent feeling that came with it.

"Oh my God... Make love to me Ino...", Sakura forced herself to whisper as she resisted screaming.

Just the mere hiss of that whisper finally drove Ino to a frantic pace. Their bodies, arms and legs tangled together, they could feel themselves drawing ever-closer to the edge... especially Sakura. Feeling and hearing her pink haired friend resisting climax with her held screams and such, Ino was actually actually able to increase her already speed a little more. By now, the inner pre-fluids of both Sakura and Ino nearly soaked the the sheets that were washed JUST this morning. Since they weren't in any position to care, they continue their pussy-slam fest.

Finally, after serveral minutes of seemingly endless gumps and pumps, the bleach blonde Yamanaka began to resist climax and was simultaneously surprised that Sakura was still able to hold on for so long. Of course, all of her thoughts turn the mush when she felt Sakura clamp her teeth HARD(!!) upon Ino neck muscle (or rather the muscle thats connects to the neck), indicating that she was STILL resisting, but needed something to bite down upon.

Lucky Ino...

The sudden jolt of pain not only surprised her as much as it hurt her, but it also strengthened the chance of her climax slipping from her. Because of this, both lovers were no at the same level of near-explosion as their climaxes neared.

"Sakura!", Ino yelped as quietly as she could before she too bit down upon the jade eyed Haruno's neck muscle (same spot as she was bitten at).

Feeling the same pain caused Sakura to jolt her speed tp IMMEDIATELY match Ino's by some miraculous reason! It was only a matter of time now, as the two kunoichi in heat neared their earth-shattering finish. Their weakening constitutions caused them both to strengthen the force of their bites; thus peircing their canines into one another's flesh and draw thin trails of blood down their back-sides.

At last... with muffled screams of pleasure and pain... they exploded upon one another.

The force of this incredible climax was merely because both of them held it in for so long... but DAMN was it worth?! Their orgamic eruption was a long and joyous one, as all other things in the world vanished, and the only things that matter... were each other. After the final moments of that unfor-GETTABLE experience, Sakura and Ino lost all manner of strength in their bodies soaked of salty sweat and vaginal fluids... yet they remained where they were; relishing in the euphoria that the yfelt in their seemingly empty states...

--

Battlefeild Hin no Kuni...

As Naruto charged at the distraught Kuro, he sudden tripped and fell on his face and remained their for about three seconds before he jolted to his feet.

"God DAMMIT! I think something incredilbley hot just happened and I MISSED IT! FUCK!!"

* * *

**_Well, there's the yuri I promised ya. Hope you guys enjoyed it as much as the first Lemon... although I can easily admit that I'm better at typing straight pairings and threesomes... Meh. GRANT ME THE POWERS I NEED WITH YOUR WHOLESOME REVIEWS!!_**

**_Peace..._**


	49. Kuro Must DIE!

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_(Huffs) You guys will be the death of me... THE PEOPLE HAVE SPOKEN!! I have given PRIMO thought to the end of this story, as it should explain my ridiculously long absence. So I can only hope that I can still arouse your attention 'til the end, as I have from the very beginning. Get ready for drama, excitement and blood in this stunning chapter... of FURY, GUILT AND LOVE!!_**

**_PS: The end of this chapter may strike you as dissapointing. Just be sure to read the author note at the end..._**

Chapter 49: Kuro Must DIE!!

* * *

_Naruto cracked his knuckles and glared into Kuro's eyes, "Soooo... You ready to fight now, or what?", he challenged eagerly._

_Everyone's face broke into looks of surprise, even Kuro's, "Whats this? You travel all this way simply to fight me? You could never stand up to me, Naruto-kun; it USELESS to resist!", he claimed._

_Naruto scoffed, "Sounds to me like your head's still stuffed up from that lucky victory you got on me last time. Besides, I wouldn't want you to get a creek in your neck for looking down at me", he said joked._

_This time, Kuro scoffed, "Such a hot-blooded punk... Do you really think that you stand a ghost of a chance against me, Naruto-kun", Kuro questioned as he bared his fangs._

_"Psh! All by myself? I don't think so..."_

_At this, Kuro raised an eyebrow before he felt numerous stinging sensations upon his back. His eyes nearly popped out of his skull as he felt like the fire of the sun was leaking into his body. Smiling, Naruto took this opportunity and ran at the Monster. Sensing yet another presence (Tsunade in particular), the Sannin looked passed Kuro and saw a woman dressed in black and a small pig next to her._

_Tsunade gasped, "No! Wh-What is Shizune doinghere?!", she menatlly yelled in a near-frantic matter._

--

Once Naruto got close to Kuro, the resiliant Devil hunched over and buldged EVERY muscle in his back; ejecting Shizune's poisoned-dipped needles right back at _her_. At the exact time that Shizune dodged the needles, Naruto launched an accurate flying kick toward Kuro's face; a kick which he timingly dodged by tilting his head to the side. Kuro readied himself for battle; surrounded by his enemies. He faced the Sannin with a glare as Naruto and Shizune stood ready from behind him. After a breif stand off, the red haired warrior smiled.

"Tell me Naruto-kun... Why is it that you're so eager to fight me?... What is it that you fight for?...", Kuro questioned.

Naruto remained silent as he withdrew a sharpened kunai from his holoster; taking a fighting stance. Without even turning back to look at the blonde Jinchuuriki, the burly Devil snorted loudly before launching himself high into the air. All eyes followed Kuro as he drift upon a tall hill far from our heroes; standing proud with his arms crossed.

"I know you can hear me from here Naruto-kun", Kuro said in a normal tone of voice, "Why part-take in a battle you know that you cannot win? Don't you see how fruitless it is to stand against me? Wouldn't you find it more prudent to see what kind of force you can become with your potential instead of throwing it all away?"

Again, Naruto was silent, yet he found himself wanting to hear what Kuro had to say.

"... Still silent, huh...?"

Suddenly realizing that Kuro was probably using this time to rest and collect himself, Tsunade turned an eye toward Shizune before she marched up to her; Jiraiya following suit.

"Shizune! You mind explaining to me what the HELL it is you're doing here?!", the blonde woman demanded in her 'authority' tone.

The brunette Jonin nearly flipped out when she heard that tone and immediately grew very nervous, "U-Uh... Well ya see-"

"No! I don't wanna here another word! The only thing I wanna see is you walking your ass BACK to the town, NOW!!", Tsunade ordered.

"That goes _triple_for you, Naruto!", Jiraiya concurred.

Though Shizune was about to completely break under the pressure of both Sannin, Naruto remained as stubborn as usual.

"I'm not going anywhere... Not until I see him dead", the blonde boy replied.

"Exactly how many sticks of dynamite will I have to set off in your ears before your head cleared? You're no match for him! To fight him in your current state is usless! Don't you get it?!", the whited haired tried to presist.

"I have to try! How will I look at myself years from now if I knew that everyone I ever cared about was killed by that freak and I did nothing to stop it?! I'll never back down from this fight and I won't rest until Kuro is DEAD!", Naruto yelled back.

"You are such an idi-!... (sigh)"-_"I guess he'll have to learn the hard way... Stubborn punk...", _Jiraiya said/thought.

Relieved that Jiraiya let up for a time, Naruto turned back to face the distant Kuro, _"I can't back down... Not against him...", _he thought to himself.

Tsunade snapped out of what little attention she paid to those two before she saw Shizune in the exact same spot staring admirably at Naruto. The blonde woman frowned deeply.

"I don't see you _walking _Shizune", Tsunade warned.

At first, the dark eyed kunoichi was silent, but faced her mentor with determination in her eyes.

"No... I can't go either...", she said.

Tsunade's eye twitched, "What was that...?", she quietly hissed.

"I said I can't leave here! Not after what Kuro has done!", Shizune protested.

(Tonton takes one look at Tsunade's face and hides behinds Shizune)

"Now you listen to me! We all know what he's done and you have every right to be upset about it, but throwing your life away will only give him another victory!", the hazel eyed female persisted, "Now this is your last warning Shizune; get the HELL OUT OF HERE!!

"I WON'T!! Don't you understand?! Nekoshi's alive!", Shizune yelled out, nearly shedding tears.

Tsunade's frown IMMEDIATELY changed into a look of disbelief and surprise. She was silent for a time, and Jiraiya winced at the fact that he had totally forgot to let his former teammate in on that little fact.

"What... What did you just say...?", the middle aged woman said.

Shizune's demeanor grew calmer before she spoke, "Nekoshi... is now working for Kuro... He's completely defected from Konoha. I saw him when I was looking for Naruto earlier today, but... I couldn't stop him; he got away from me before I could get anything out of him...", she explained.

Tsunade looked down-casted.

"Thats why I can't back down either, Tsunade-sama... This is _my_fight too", the raven haired Kunoichi said.

Tsunade reestablished her look at her pupil before she shot a penetrating glare at the distant Kuro. Grew more and more hateful toward the Monster as she wondered what he could have possibly done to Nekoshi... her former pupil.

Orochimaru, who stood in the exact same spot, squinted his eyes, "And whats _your _excuse, Kabuto?... Am I to understand that you've deliberately disobeyed me?", he hissed.

Out from the shadows behind, emerged the silver haired, Jonin-level Genin, Kabuto, harboring a rather edgey expression on his face. He approached his Lord and Master.

"Orochimaru-sama... I seem to recall you ordering me to stay put whilst you handle the... 'problem area'... That, I understand. But there's a small problem in that factor...", he said.

The pale skinned Sannin glared at Kabuto for those words, "Oh?... Implying that my plans are flawed, are we?", he hissed again in a warning tone.

The purple glad spy hesitated at first, but sought to rephrase his previous words, "Of course not. I merely realized the consequences should you fail in your attempts to silence Kuro", he said.

Orochimaru was silent as he awaited Kabuto's explanation as he tried to keep his desire to kill him in check.

"If your attempts should fail, the outcome for Konoha could be disastrous. Upon such an event, our main goal could be completely destroyed. Along with it, you chances of ever attaining the power you seek", Kabuto explained.

At this, Orochimaru inwardly grimaced. Indeed, he acknowledged the STRONG possibility of failure, but he didn't really consider what could happen to Sasuke Uchiha should he fail. For all he knew, Kuro could go on an unstoppable rampage and desecrate every living soul in Konoha; sparing no one. He couldn't care any less about anyone else in the village except(!) for Sasuke. If he lost him than he'd lose everything... Realizing the grim outcomes of failure, the Snake Sannin nodded with approval for Kabuto's assistance. As much as his pride was aching at it, Orochimaru knew that even the combined might of him and his former teammates wouldn't be enough to put Kuro in the ground for good...

They needed something more...

(Back with the others)

"Tsunade-sama, please! Allow me to assist you! I'll do my best to hold my own against him, I swear it!", Shizune pleaded with conviction in her voice.

Now that Tsunade realized how personal this must have been to Shizune, she nodded silently, while trying to fight off the encroaching dread at the possibilty of losing her to Kuro.

Speaking of the Devil, Kuro was watching intently upon the oddly growing group down far and below. He smiled at the irony that was present.

"Well would ya look at that... The forces of master and student; teaming up to make a difference... Well I can't say that this is fair in the absolute slightest- I mean come on; six against one?... ... They'll need at least fifty. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm", he chuckled with sinister intent before he took a gander at Kabuto, "Hmmm-who's this one... Bearing the Oto sign, I'm guessing he hails Orochimaru-hebi. Hmph, well we'll see how well he can hold up.

Uncrossing his arms, Kuro leaped off of the tall cliff and quickly concieved his attack plan as he descended. When he landed on the ground, the red haired Devil sensed a growing hostility among the opposing lot. He smiled and brushed the dust off of his red coat before marching toward his enemies.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm... In a weird way, I am actually gratefully to those detestable Sannin for sealing me in that damnable rock", Kuro said to himself, "Now I have all the motivation I need to destroy everything that ever made them great... slowly..."

Kuro's memories of the unforgivable defeat he suffered surfed through his head as he continued his war-path.

"All of those years... SWALLOWING my humiliation thanks to those three outcasts...", the black-hearted fiend growled as he clinched his fist HARD(!), "I will make them suffer for what they did to me... ... MmmrrrRRRR-I WILL MAKE EVERYTHING THEY'VE EVER KNOWN DISAPPEAR!!"

As the terrible Beast approached, our heroes collected themselves for the sure-to-be gruesome battle that was to come. For the two Jonin-levels (Shizune and Kabuto), this would be a battle of desperation, seen as how the only real help they could provide was a clever distraction so that the Sannin could accomplish the deed. Especially if everything they had heard about Kuro was right on the dot. There was little to no room for error in this endevere and they both knew it. But their time to dwell on the matter was nearing its end as the Monster drew closer to the group.

A heavy burden was placed upon the Sannin now, as keeping their underlings alive became another factor in a battle that was HARD ENOUGH as it was. They could only hope that they were wrong in their assumptions as they prepared for round three of the brawl. Once Kuro was at a distance where they could _all_ hear him, he stood strong before his enemies

"Here you stand, ready to throw away your meaningless lives for no reason at all. Your stubborness and overconfidence in your abilities will surely lead to each of your gruesome undoings. I shall see to that personally", he declared with death-wreaked venom in his voice before he held his hands together.

Without another word exchanged, Kuro's chakra levels once again began to increase; an action that made the Sannin a little... concerned to say the least.

_"Great... So much for exaughsting his chakra; he still has reserved power_", Jiraiya fretted as he gauged the rising energy.

They all looked on as Kuro calmly gathered a vast some of his chakra, and seen as how Kabuto was the most prudent at sensing the flow of chakra, he was the most stunned by this.

_"Incredible... To be able to summon this much chakra in such a ministcule amount of time... And its... still rising", _he thought as he studied the flow of Kuro's chakra.

Shizune looked on with GREAT uneasiness, _"This is Kuro's power?... I've never felt such terrible chakra before..."_, she thought as she prepared herself.

Without any rhyme or reason, Naruto (the obvious underdog) began marching toward the source of all that power with nothing but penatrating determination in his eyes, much to the shock of the others.

When Jiraiya saw this, he shook his head while gritting his teeth together. He was about to stop Naruto's advance entirely, before a gutsy idea popped into his head. He immediately went through the pros and cons of the idea and figured he'd go for it. If his calculations were correct and NAruto survived, they could all go for a surprise attack. After all, Kuro wanted him alive for an obvious reason...

Shizune was another matter...

"Hey wait. What does he think he's doing?!", she griped before taking a step forward to stop Naruto.

Before the could take another step, however, the arm of her master, Tsunade, blocked her path.

"Agh-but Tsunade-sama-"

"Just let him go Shizune", the blonde Sannin ordered before shooting an anonymous glance at Jiraiya, who caught the glance and assured her with a nod of affirmation.

Kuro's silent ascention was done and his body was once again draped with that omenous redish-black aura. When his focused settled, he finally noticed Naruto acutally walking toward him with unwavering confidence and purpose in his eyes. The red haired blood-guzzler smirked menacingly.

"Hn... Stupid boy... still standing against me", he said just loud enough for Naruto to hear.

By that time, the blonde Jinchuuriki was already within reaching distance of his enemy; thus, a stare-down commenced.

"Hmhmhmahahahahaaa! You know you never cease to amaze me, boy. No matter what the odds, you always seem to find SOME WAY to get yourself fucked over. For example; shooting me such a challenging glare", Kuro said as he looked down at Naruto, "I was being nice to you before Naruto-kun... but look... just _look_ at what your up against now. I know you can feel it... No matter what you do-

(Naruto growls)

"no matter what you try-"

(Naruto growls again)

"there is absolutely NO possibility of victory for you"

The response that Kuro recieved only served to surprise him AGAIN(!), "I don't _care_!", Naruto snapped out.

"Whats that?", Kuro said in a warning tone AND his evil smirk.

"Nothing you say really matters in the long run anyway! I'm still gonna kick your ass! Oh sure, you beat the shit out of me before and you can take on Ero Sennin, Obaa-chan and Hebi-teme! I don't CARE!!", the blue eyed boy declared with vigor, "All that matters is that you pay for what you've done; all of the innocent people you've killed... and for WHAT?!"

Kuro's smile widens.

"You may be stronger than me Kuro, but I WILL be the one who destroys you and thats a PROMISE!!"

By this point, Kuro was actually unable to contain his chuckling, "Hmahahahahahaha... Your arrogance is actually refreshing, Naruto-kun! This confidence you have; its astonishing! NAAA-hahahahahahaha!", he continued to taunt.

Naruto took up a fighting stance and prepared for his second battle against the unstoppable power-house, "Laugh while you can still breathe you festering bastard!", he threatened before he saw him lift his hand with his palm facing upward.

"Ohohohooo! Surely you don't intend on backing your moving speech like _that! _How do you expect to even come close to making a difference when you haven't even master this technique?", the burly warrior questioned as a swirling array of dark chakra gathered in the palm of his hand.

Naruto's head jerked up in SHEER surprise at what he was seeing, "What?! But there's no way!!", he writhed.

"**RASENGAN!!**", Kuro roared with terrible force.

Without even given time to move, the vicious Devil rammed a darkened Rasengan unto the black-clad shinobi's diaphragm. Upon impact, Naruto was instantly overwhelmed; feeling as though a drill was piercing through his very soul. He resiliently held his ground for a breif period, grunting and screaming, before the air-rippling attack finally tore him from the ground and sent him spinning uncontrollably. Naruto flew passed the others, screaming. Kuro relaxed his arm while still retaining that smile of his. It was only when all three Sannin surrounded him in the delta formation, that his smile vanished.

Without wasting even a second, the Sannin pushed their hands forward and trapped Kuro in a ball of concentrated white energy.

"What in the-!", was all Kuro could muster before he was propelled into the air, "GRAAAGH!! You cheeky mother FUCKERRRRS!!"

With an exraction of all of their energy combined, Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru distorted the ball of energy and made it explode when it was high enough in the air. The force of the explosion was so strong, it could be felt by all of those who were present, and the _force_ of the blast was mighty impressive too.

"Amazing! What an attack", Shizune thought out loud, "He couldn't have possibly survived that"

Kabuto, who never took his eyes off of the lingering aftermath of the explosion, thought otherwise, "Don't be a fool... You think its over... _that_ quickly?", he said.

"Nani?"

As the smoke began to clear, it was soon apparent that there was NO room for assumptions when a loud roar echoed through the plains. Following that roar, was an invisible burst of pure chakra that caught the Sannin off guard. As if from out of nowhere, the area within a quarter mile(!) radius was desecrated in an instant; leaving nothing but a massive and deep crater in the earth. Circular clouds of dust and dibree adored the sky as the rumble from the impact echoed incessantly. From the sky plummeted a smoldering Kuro, who land unto the center of the massive crater.

A couple of dozen feet away from that area lied the dazzled dazed Kabuto and Shizune, who rose to their feet, processing what just happened.

"My Lord... I-I sure hope they made it out of their okay", Shizune fretted as she gawked at the sight before her.

"They can take care of themselves. We don't need to worry about them too much", Kabuto reassured, adjusting his glasses, _"But still... what kind of creature are we dealing with; to be able to accomplish such a feet with only his chakra. Orochimaru-sama was wise to avoid him when he came to us the first time"_

Without warning of any kind, both Ninja were suddenly over shadowed by a hulking mass of death; even Kabuto couldn't sense him coming. Shizune expelled a shocked gasp before they both instinctively fell back into fighting stances. Before them stood the mighty Kuro, glaring ravenously at them with glowing red eyes.

"Well, well, well. And here I thought you two would jump head first into this fight to aid your masters. Instead, you cower in the side-lines", the Monster said before crackling his knuckles, "Well let me be the first to say that, whether you like it or not, you're BOTH gonna share your masters' pain! Now SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!!"

With that, Kuro unshethed his trusty Katana and slashed down at Shizune and Kabuto. Both Shinobi avoided certain death successfully and jumped back to make some distance. The evil Kuro kept his Katana unsheathed as he glared at his opposers. Silent in her method, Shizune focus a sum of her chakra into her lungs and placed her hands together.

_"Ninpou: Doku Kiri no jutsu...", _Shizune inwardly called.

In merely a matter of seconds, both Shizune and Kabuto were concealed by a dark-purple mist of poisonous gas. Kuro frowned before dashing through the fog at speeds most impressive; standing on the other side with his blade stretched outward. After two full seconds, a series of slashes erupted behind him; the wind induced by each of them, dispelling the gasious fumes. The red haired warrior looked back only to see absolutely nothing.

"Hmm... A clever little trick. But they can't hide from me for long", Kuro said before scanning the area, "Now lets see... Where are you...?"

After only a few moments of searching, Kuro felt a hand grab his shoulder. In an instant, the person owning that hand released the grip and leaped over Kuro, who's entire left arm when completely limp.

"What the-", was all he could muster before he felt cold hard steel force its way into the side of his neck.

Kuro looked above him only to see a glaring Shizune practically hand-standing on him. Feeling generous, the brunette female rotated her body around so she would land perfectly behind the beast, before RIPPING the kunai knife out of his neck. Upon excraction, a torrent of blood gushed out of Kuro like a geyser. He expelled many pained chokes and gags as his head was tilted to the side. Once the blood stop gushing, it merely started to pour out of him and leak down his clothing. Shizune turned back around to see her handy work, and was not amused.

That was entirely too easy...

Kabuto seemed to second that notion since was still on edge. Assuming that this was some sort of trick to set them up for a sneak attack, both Ninja expanded their focus to the outer rim of this particular circle. It was only when they realized that Kuro was still standing, did they rewire all of their attention back to him.

"W-what?!", Shizune gasped.

"No way... Its... impossible", Kabuto whispered to himself.

Kuro was still alive... scowling into the wind with the blood of his wound ceasing its flow. Expelling an irritated growl, the terrible Monster tilted his head a little further to the side when the gaping gash in his neck slowly started to regenerate. Shizune and Kabuto both watched on in horror as they witnessed Kuro's grotesque healing process. The tendons in his neck squirmedand whipped around before latching unto their designated places. The gashed corroted artery pulsated incessantly before building itself back together.

The muscles that were torn through and parted sowed themselves together again, and the skin quickly regenerated. With his neck as good as new, Kuro crackled its joints as he shifted his head from left to right. Kabuto clinched his fist as he tried to calm his mind from what he just saw.

_"How?? Even the greatest of warriors would be silenced after a strike like that. He didn't even cast a Substitution jutsu; he took the strike like it was nothing. What the Hell is he?", _Kabuto frantically pondered.

Once Kuro was finshed adjusting his neck, he moved the arm that Kabuto had grabbed and stretched it out as well. At this, Kabuto smiled with fearful admiration.

"Hn... He even recovered from _my_ attack", he thought out loud.

With the silver haired Oto Nin at his front and Shizune at his back, Kuro resheathed his katana, "Hmph. Surely you can come up with a better strategy than _that_. I mean COME on; you expect to get far in this little scummish with moves like that? I'm disappointed in the lot of you", he said with distain.

Kuro closed his eyes, "You fools really have no idea... do you?", he questioned retorically, "Well... allow me to teach you... the meaning of true fear"

With that statement, Kuro lifted one of his hands as his finger-nails steadily grew and morphed into grueling razor-sharp claws. Without warning, he flung those very claws at Kabuto JUST before he vanished out of sight. The purple clad Ninja easily deflected the claws with his own kunai before he noticed something completely out of place.

"Hey! Look out BEHIND YOU!!"

Shizune's eyes widened and she whipped her head back before a fist of might rammed into her face. The force of the impact sent her body flying on a low trejectory before she rolled and tumbled out into the distance. Staying focused on the task at hand, Kabuto began stringing several hand-seals together. Unfortunately, Kuro's speed once again proved to be for more incredible than anyone could've anticipated. The ravaging creten appeared right before Kabuto faster then the time it took him to blink and slapped one hand upon his to stop the jutsu.

Kuro glared into the Oto Nin's eyes, "Stop actin' like a bitch! Fight like a man!", he roared before launching a POWERFUL fist into his gut, causing a circular wave of force to ripple across the ground.

Kabuto was lifted from the ground with his body almost completely folded over, choking for air. Kuro let him suffer for a short while before he gentley let him down. Kabuto immediately fell to his knees, hunched over and holding his aching stomach (secretly trying to heal it). The pained Shinobi whipped his head up only to have his entire body blown away with a CRUSHING wave chakra that sent him flipping and tumbling away as well.

Shizune, groggly in her recovery, struggled to her hands and knees. She tried to sooth the pain in her face with her hand.

"Dammit... I have to be more alert. Next time he might kill me", Shizune reasoned with herself.

With that notion in mind, the black dressed Jonin staggered to her feet only to stumble back down to one knee. She tried harder to center herself.

"I haven't been hit _this_ hard since Tsunade-sama", Shizune said before she tried again to rise to her feet; this time, staying up.

Just then, Kabuto tumbled right past her and crash landed a few feet in front. Gasping, Shizune opted to help the fallen Oto, but was stopped in her tracks when Kuro appeared RIGHT in her path.

"AAH!!", Shizune yelled before she leaped back and threw several poison needles at Kuro.

Smiling, the red haired murderer jumped after Shizune; thus, safely avoiding the needles. Kuro threw a well-aimed punch at the kunoichi. But she dodged it with surprising ease before latching onto his arm and throwing him back down to the ground. Landing on his back, Kuro peeled his eyes open only to see Shizune plummeting right for him. She landed upon the beast's abdomen with her knee before pinning him in the straddle position.

**_(Mind out of the gutter, you sicko's)_**

Shizune withdew her kunai and lifted it over-head. When she plunged the deadly weapon down, Kuro caught her wrist with no trouble at all. The brunette kunoichi struggled greatly to fight against Kuro's hold and drive the kunai into his FACE! Alas, his strength proved to be a bit too much as he held her wrist in place. Growing weary of this meaningless struggle, Kuro used his free hand and snatched Shizune by the throat before he lifted himself AND her off of the ground. He idolly dangled Tsunade's apprentice by the neck, strangeling her without mercy as he still held a firm grip upon her wrist.

"You are quite the resourceful one, aren't you?... Too bad you had to die in such a _miserable_ way...", Kuro said nonchalantly, "Don't worry though; I'll just tell Nekoshi that you fell off a cliff. He'll feel better that way"

Hearing those INFURIATING words, Shizune's eyes widened with rage before she kicked the side of Kuro's head. Her teeth clinched when she saw that he was completely unphazed.

"... Hm?... Oh I'm sorry-did you just do something?", Kuro mocked before falling into a fit of cruel laughter, "Now you suffer..."

Further away from this particular area...

The lush green grass that littered the terrain was distorted with a long skid-mark, another following it, and finally, a long smear-trail of blood that lead to a tall rock. Laying before this rock was a gravely injured Naruto, fallen to his side, curled up in a ball and holding his ripped abdomen in unconscious pain. The damage was extensive to the point of being totally fatal due to the fact that his wound wouldn't stop bleeding. The Rasengan that Kuro unleashed upon him completely did him in, and the aftermath of that attack had its desired affect.

His life was gradually slipping away.

Within the tall rock that the fallen Naruto layed under emerged none other than Tsunade. She seemed fixated on a certain spot of the stone mound, and when she was done with whatever the Hell it was that she was doing, she quickly spotted Naruto and grasped his terrible condition in an instant. She was never one to pitty the weak or the idiotic. And, as seen previously, Naruto had demonstrated both traits... and paid the price for it. She almost felt like scoffing at the boy's pitiful state. After all, he was warned of what would happen should he cross the line with Kuro.

As all of these thoughts roamed about in her head, Tsunade could faintly hear to agonized grumbles of the unconscious Jinchuuriki; she listened to his words...

"Gotta... ... get up... I... I... ... I have to... prote-... ... protect them... Have to... ... kill... ... ... _him_...", Naruto grumbled; clinching his mortal wound harder.

The hazel eyed Sannin's eyes dimmed for a time as she went back into thought again.

_"So, the kid's fighting to protect people... First this Hokage garbage and now this. He's an even bigger fool than I thought", _Tsunade thought to herself.

However, even as she was thinking this, Tsunade subconsciously admired the boy for his loyalty; no matter how misguided it seemed. The blonde Mistress stared on at the boy for a little longer before she heard him start to ramble again.

"No... ... No st-stop... Don't you... ... ... dare touch her, you... you monster...! No... No, SAKURA-CHAN!!", Naruto hollered before he flung himself out of his forced slumber.

Tsunade was now compeletly intent on seeing what the blonde Genin would do now that he was awake. As expected, he attempted to pick himself up off of the ground, looking as pathetic as ever, in her opinion. He staggered to his feet, cursing his situation and the Devil responsible for it. Tsunade continued to watch him; noticing thick droplets of blood falling from him as he limped... toward the action??

_"What the Hell does he think he's doing? Stupid kid; he's gonna die if he keeps putting himself through all of this meaningless bullshit",_ Tsunade thought to herself.

"I can't... I... I can't die yet... I have to... fufill my promises... I have to... to... get back to them... Not yet... Not... like this", Naruto rambled on before he inevitebly collasped to the ground again on his back.

Normally, Tsunade would have seen that and added some sort of crude or sarcastic remark. But something was holding that side of her back; something she hadn't felt in a long time. Deciding to ignore that feeling, she leaped off of the rock and landed beside the fallen Genin. Everything that she had ever been through and the experience that her miserable life granted her, told her to let him die... but again... _something_ was holding that negative side at bay. She found herself wanting to help this boy. Somewhere inside of this cold exterior pulsated the urge to keep this boy alive; to see to it that no matter what, he would live to see another sunrise. The only problem was...

she just didn't know what it was...

Tsunade BARELY even knew Naruto, unless him being a self-centered brat was any indication. He was stubborn, over-confident in his abilities and for the love of God he called her old. Because of that equation, she grew even more confused as to why she was on her knees healing this brat with her rejuvenating chakra even now. Although she continuously questioned why... she never stopped. As she watched Naruto's wound slowly heal, her mind gradually took a different turn.

Sure, he was a bit of a loud-mouth and VERY sarcastic. Not to mention hard-headed and sure of himself. But for all Tsunade knew, it was those exact traits that kept him alive in the first place. She knew not what Naruto had gone through in his life; he _was_ the container of Kyuubi no Youko afterall. Minato is dead, Kushina is missing, so that immediately ruled out any family. For all Tsunade was aware, he had no friends before the point of becoming a Genin. Now that she thought about it from that perspective, she started to understand where Naruto came from with all of his big talk.

He seemed to have multiple reasons for back it up.

Despite his past, Naruto now has people to protect; people he cherishes. That was made obvious by his previous ramblings. Tsunade could remember when she was like that; fighting to protect her home and the people who lived there. Yes, she too remembered when she had that sort of compassion; that sort of drive. Although, everytime she remembered those feeling, it reminded her... of them. All she wanted to do was forget about them. To never have to see their faces in her memory again. And yet, Naruto; this lowly little Genin brat was the living, breathing embodiment of them both. Nawaki Shenzu and Dan wanted nothing more than to protect Konoha with their very lives.

Naruto wished to do the same.

She didn't want to care... She didn't want to hurt anymore... She just didn't want to see anyone else die over a STUPID dream. But... was is it really a stupid dream?... Was it really that bad to wish the peace of one's home and fight to enforce it? Naruto obviously didn't think so, and look where it got him; he almost suffered the same fate as Tsunade's loved ones. But... perhaps Naruto was prepared for that fate. Perhaps he knows that only death lies in this path. Perhaps thats the reason he seeks to destroy Kuro.

Naruto KNOWS that he's no match for that monster and he fights him anyway. Not once, but TWICE had the brave fool stood against him. Any other Genin would've been broken if not dead. It was only when she witnessed Naruto's declaration and reasons for his actions, did she realize how much he wanted this. Tsunade shared his sentaments, as she was also uncertain of how she would look at herself if she allowed Kuro to destroy what she had left. Eventhough NAruto is no match in the slightest and he knows it, he still pursues the monster's death. He knows that no matter the distance, the time or the place, Kuro's exsistence threatens the lives of everyone he's every gave a damn about.

To protect his home and his loved ones no matter what the cost...

Even to the cloudiest of minds and judgement, that was the honor and the back-bone of a true leader... a true Hokage.

_"Now look at waht you've done you little fool. I knew I shouldn't have helped you", _Tsunade said while smiling unwittingly, _"You; a leader?"_

By now, Naruto's wound was healed and Tsunade stopped. She expected him to leap off the ground and instantly go back to fighting Kuro without so much as a glare in her direction, but alas, Naruto was sound asleep. Despite his desires to make a difference against the Destruction Incarnate, the blonde Kunoichi decided it best to let the boy rest and stay away from all the action.

"This is a grown-ups job... you should stay out of it", she said as she idolly brushed her hand across Naruto's blonde locks, _"I must be loosing my mind"_

"Awww... What a revoltingly touching moment", a familiar hissing voice echoed out from behind the moun of stone.

Tsunade shifted her eyes to the side only to see Orochimaru leaning on the the rock with his arms crossed.

"Never knew you cared for the boy so much", Orochimaru mocked.

"Shut up! If he's allowed to fight then he'll only get in our way", Tsunade insisted as she yanked her hand away from Naruto's hair.

The Snake Sannin smiled, "But Tsunade, the boy seems so eager to fight him... why deny him that right? He should see just how fruitless his ambitions really are. Hmhmhmhmhm", he mocked again.

Before Tsunade could even retort to that, another familiar voice rung out.

"You still don't get it; do you, Orochimaru?", Jiraiya questioned from the other side of the tall rock, "Even if he is a hopless idiot who can't seem to gauge his enemies strength for the life of him, he has it. He has that spark; the only thing that one needs to be a great ninja, and thats the guts to never give up"

Orochimaru smirked, "A touching speech Jiraiya, but it makes no difference when you're dead, does it?", he retorted.

Jiraiya walked to the other side of the stone mound to jpin his fellow Sannin, "Of course, but death won't come to Naruto through Kuro's hand", he said.

"Hn... Now you're dreaming", the pale skinned Sannin presisted, "The moment he wakes up, he'll set himself up for death"

Both Tsuande and Jiraiya glared at their sick former team-mate wondering why he had to turn out this way. Just then, the blonde Slug Sannin felt a plummetting life-force; a life-force that reached out to her attention first. It was upon the strike of this feeling that Tsunade's eyes widened with fright.

"Oh my God! SHIZUNE!!"

* * *

**_(Sigh)... (Double-sigh)... ... (Triple-sigh). I know what you guys are thinking... 'There's no WAY that this is the end of the chapter!!'. Hah--hah--hah... its not. I merely stopped it here to see how many of you are still with me. Believe it or not, I intended to make this chapter so long that it might actually be broken into two or three other chapters, so long as I can entice you guys with the drama. And before you say ANYTHING, I have made sure that it involes Naruto's life in significant ways. My plans for a novelty worthy master-piece SHALL NOT FAIL!! I must appologize for my incredible absence though, and with that... I bid you Adue..._**

**_Peace..._**

* * *


	50. Kuro Must DIE! prt 2

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_The lack of feedback was TOTALLY predictable. I'm sure half of my old fans have forgotten my name by now. Well, I suppose I can let it slide just this once, seen as how I'm in the final moments of what some have called, 'The big NaruxSaku Epic'. I hold no grudges for those who have turned away from the story due to reasons that are PLENTY obvious. To the lot of you; be well... On POSITIVE note, I'm glad a sum of you have stuck around, its good to know that at least a hand-full are still loyal; it makes me smile! Anyway, lots of dramatic happenings in this chapter; the second comming of 'Kuro Must DIE!!'. Prepare to fall off the edge of your seat with excitement, ladies and non-ladies._**

**_Oh(!!), and to answer your question, swordbunny; You won't officially find out 'what' Kuro is until laterrrrrr!_**

* * *

Kuro Must DIE!! prt. 2

* * *

_"This is a grown-ups job... you should stay out of it", she said as she idolly brushed her hand across Naruto's blonde locks, "I must be loosing my mind"_

_"Awww... What a revoltingly touching moment", a familiar hissing voice echoed out from behind the moun of stone._

_Tsunade shifted her eyes to the side only to see Orochimaru leaning on the the rock with his arms crossed._

_"Never knew you cared for the boy so much", Orochimaru mocked._

_"Shut up! If he's allowed to fight then he'll only get in our way", Tsunade insisted as she yanked her hand away from Naruto's hair._

_The Snake Sannin smiled, "But Tsunade, the boy seems so eager to fight him... why deny him that right? He should see just how fruitless his ambitions really are. Hmhmhmhmhm", he mocked again._

_Before Tsunade could even retort to that, another familiar voice rung out._

_"You still don't get it; do you, Orochimaru?", Jiraiya questioned from the other side of the tall rock, "Even if he is a hopless idiot who can't seem to gauge his enemies strength for the life of him, he has it. He has that spark; the only thing that one needs to be a great ninja, and thats the guts to never give up"_

_Orochimaru smirked, "A touching speech Jiraiya, but it makes no difference when you're dead, does it?", he retorted._

_Jiraiya walked to the other side of the stone mound to jpin his fellow Sannin, "Of course, but death won't come to Naruto through Kuro's hand", he said._

_"Hn... Now you're dreaming", the pale skinned Sannin presisted, "The moment he wakes up, he'll set himself up for death"_

_Both Tsuande and Jiraiya glared at their sick former team-mate wondering why he had to turn out this way. Just then, the blonde Slug Sannin felt a plummetting life-force; a life-force that reached out to her attention first. It was upon the strike of this feeling that Tsunade's eyes widened with fright._

_"Oh my God! SHIZUNE!!"_

-

A vividly amused Kuro was watching the suffocating Shizune choke and gasp for air as he held her off of the ground by her throat. He would occasionally fall into fits of cruel laughter when she struggled against his unbreakable grip. The kunai that she tried to use on the beast was long-since dropped to the ground as both of her hands were now at the base of Kuro's hand; trying desperately to break or at least loosen the death-grip. Unfortunately for Shizune, Kuro would tighten his hold around her neck the more she struggled.

"You see, child? This is what happens when you don't mind your own damn business! Hrhrhrhrhrhrhr!", Kuro gurgled.

Shizune could feel the muscles in her body become weak and numb. The numbness slowly travel from her legs up. Her lungs started to burn from the inside-out from the lack of air and her vision began to haze and fade. Her efforts to take air in have weakened significantly, as so did her efforts to loosen Kuro's grip. As much as she wanted to live, she knew that any chance she had of walking away from this were now slim to none. That very idea was enough to drive her to tears, making Kuro even more giddy with sadistic delight.

She wasn't ready to die yet...

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, the brunette kunoichi's hands fell limp at her side. Her barely opened eyes released one last tear before they closed and her attempts to breathe finally stopped. Seeing this, Kuro's face lifted with worry.

"Oh my... You don't look so hot Shizune... As pale as your face looks right now, I-I think I should test your reflexes", the red eyed cretin suggested before launching his fist straight into Shizune's stomach.

Her eyes flipped open and her mouth gaped as she writhed silently due to still being choke. The next instant, she passed out again.

"The-he-he-he-he-re ya go. See Shizune... you can still survive. But... perhaps we should give it another jump-test... just for good measure", Kuro delightedly said before repeating the same brutal assault upon his victim's stomach; gaining the same desired affect.

This time, the cruel tyrant purposely loosened his grip around Shizune's neck so that she could struggle to breathe all she wished; it would be nearly impossible anyway, because of the blows she suffered. As a natural reflex, the dark eyed female choked for air again, only to have Kuro tighten his _grip_again. Chuckling with sinister intent, Kuro began mercilessly pummeling the living Hell out of Shizune's stomach, gaining several more choked grunts and gags. He constantly loosened and tightened his crushing grip around her neck in an irregular pattern as he continued the brutal beating.

Kuro grew even more delighted when he heard Shizune's strained grunts and chokes morph to pained cries and squeals of torment. Loosening his grip once more, the vile Devil reeled his fist back and delivered a MUCH(!!) harder punch to the stomach, causing Shizune's eyes to widen greatly. In a delayed reaction, a large serving of her blood launched out of her mouth, stained her chin and Kuro's black-sleeved forearm. The rest of the blood splattered the red haired sadists face; reflexively licking it off with his grotesquely large tongue.

"Mmmmm... Sweet nector...", Kuro hissed.

Shizune's body dangled in Kuro's grip for a short moment before it just hung there... motionless. A rising disappointment overcame Kuro at that moment; he expected her to retain consciousness for at LEAST thirty more seconds... What a drag.

"Hmhp. Oh well... I suppose I should just finish her right here and now; give Tsuande-chan a little something more to fight about", Kuro murmured to himself.

He reeled his arm back and curled his fingers for one final death-blow, "Well, kid... Its been fun... REALLY fun. But you've served your purpose... and its time for you to die. Don't worry; I salvage your body so you'd at least make for a decent scratching-post for my pets", the Devil gurgled.

With a chuckle of evil abandon, the murderous brute initiated the final blow...

BUT(!), before he could actually LAND the blow, he spotted an angry looking Tsunade rushing in on his flank at super-sub-sonic speeds, Orochimaru doing the same on his other flank. Kuro peered behind him and barely spotted a Rasengan wielding Jiraiya rushing in from the rear. With a growl of irritation, the Akatsuki warrior THREW the worn and torn Shizune to the far-side before quickly jumping HIGH into the air and peering down.

"Damn, interloping Sannin I'll-... HUH?!", Kuro grunted as he saw his mortal enemies vanish out of existence, "Wha-! What in the-! How-! Where did they go?!

The distraught monster frantically searched for any trace of the Sannin but found none. Before searching any longer, Kuro heard what sounded an awful lot like thin paper flying through the air. He turned around and his facial expression changed from curious to just flat-out, low-blown surprised. Before he had a chance to do anything about it, HUNDREDS of lit paper-bombs went off in his face in a huge chain of deadly explosions. Down below, a breathless Kabuto appeared right next to the dwindling Shizune and quickly mounded her upon his shoulder.

"There. That should by us a little time to come up with a plan", he said before rushing out of the scene.

From out of the thick cloud of smoke, fell the smoldering Kuro with his red trench-coat actually ripped and tattered on the back-side. He landed directly on his back and slightly bounced back up because of the slight recoil. He lied there... in shock.

"Wow... I actually have to admit that THAT was really good. Who ever the Hell that was has my props entirel-", Kuro stopped in mid-sentence when he spotted a stray paper bomb slowly flutter its way down.

In a moment of PURE misfortune, the paper-bomb flutterd it's way onto the center of Kuro's face and lit up for some reason.

"... Aww, _sssshhhhIT_-"

**_(BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!)_**

Upon that last explosion, Kuro was jetisoned into the air again before he crash-landed upon the ground RIGHT on his head; planting half of his body into the earth. After a few moments of silence, Kuro spun his legs in random directions while expelling strained and infuriated grunts. In no time, he was able to free his arms from the ground and use them to pull his torso out as well. He flipped his dirtied head and hair back and inhaled some much needed air...

and glared into the wind with a rectagular burn-mark on his face.

" Okay... when I find out who did that, I'll-... Wait a second... IT MUST HAVE BEEN THAT FOUR-EYED KID!!", Kuro roared as he sensed the lingering presence of Kabuto, "He must of slipped out of sight while I was... _slightly_ distracted, creating that illusion and trapping me with the God damn PAPER BOMBS!!"

Even though it was a mighty impressive demonstration of well-rounded prowess, Kuro STILL couldn't help but be enraged that the little snot managed to trick him, take his punching-bag (Shizune) AND get away from him. After a short while, he couldn't even sense their presence, and that too was really PISSING HIM OFF. Kuro lifted both of his hands before his face as he clinched his fists in anger.

"That little shit and the whore are gonna pay with their heads for this! GRRAAAH!! HOW DARE THEY TRICK ME?! If they think they've gotten away from me, than they're SADLY mistaken!", the enraged killer declared before howling skyward, "DO YOU HEAR **_MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I WILL FIIIND YOOOOOUUUUU!!_**"

With that terrible roar, Kuro vanished in search of his prey.

-

Taking cover within a nearby cave, the silver haired Kabuto pressed his back against the wall's edge of the cave from the inside, listening to the echoes of Kuro's threat. Just for a little more reassurance, he further suppressed his flow of chakra more than he already had, knowing that he couldn't afford to take anymore risks or chances in this struggle for survival. He stalked deeper into the cave, where an unconscious and nearly dead Shizune lied. Kneeling next to her, Kabuto did what he did best and attempted to reverse the heavy damage done to her neck and stomach. However, he knew that he wouldn't be able to do much given the fact that he needed to save his own chakra.

To make the situation even more strenuous, he couldn't work as fast as usual because of how much chakra he needed to surpress. But all he really aimed to do was make sure that she survived. He harbored his own reasons for helping her, though. Afterall, he very well couldn't fight Kuro all by himself, _could_ he?

"Ngh... The damage is far more extensive than I thought, but I can't risk speeding up the prossess without being discovered", Kabuto said to himself as he tried to pin-point the major problem area's of Shizune's injuries.

Unfortunately for the purple clad Oto Nin, it seemed as though his suspiscions would come to pass as he felt an enormous pulse of chakra just outside of the cave. His first instict was to stop what he was doing and lay low. Regretably, the entire left side of the cave was totally demolished, compramising their location. Strangely enough, their founder was not a hulking mass of blood-thirsty death who was after their necks, instead it was Tsunade(!)... glaring... right at Kabuto.

"T-Tsunade-sama", Kabuto exclaimed.

"You! What the Hell did you do to Shizune?!", Tsunade demaded with rage seathing from her voice.

At first, Kabuto was a bit confused... until he peered down and noticed how bad this entire picture seemed.

"N-No! This isn't what it looks li-"

"Did YOU do that to her?!", Tsunade roared as she marched toward the increasing terrified Genin (Jonin).

Kabuto waved his hands defensively in the air, "Of course not! Please allow me to explain!", was all he could muster before Tsunade's vengful fist crashed into the side of his face, sending his SOARING out of the fray.

Since she wasn't exactly in the greatest of moods because of what she saw, the blonde Sannin quickly ran after the flying Kabuto; thus, catching him by his angle and slamming him to the ground on his back. Tsunade mound on top of him and grappled the locks of his silver hair as she reeled back for another high-powered blow. Kabuto was barely able to regain his senses from the last assault JUST in time to see the enraged female Sannin with her fist inches from his face.

"No, wait!", Kabuto pleaded as he inwardly embraced for impact.

Obviously not listening, Tsuande was just about to smash the little bastard's head into the dirt, when all of a sudden-

"Tsunade-sama!!"

The hazel eyed woman stopped in mid-punch when she heard the _terribly_agonized cry from behind her. She whipped around saw the fallen Shizune; conscious but in ravaged shape.

"Tsunade-sama...! D-Don't hurt him...! He... He saved my life from that... that Monster!", Shizune writhed.

Tsunade stared at her disciple in disbelieve, then stared back at Kabuto, who's eyes were shut tightly for obvious reasons. Without even so much as an appology, the blonde Kunoichi leaped off of Kabuto and rushed to Shizune's side. Immediately going to work, Tsunade healed the brunette as quickly as she could muster it.

"You stupid little bitch! How could you ever think you could take him on your own?! You should've fled and waited for me!", Tsunade chastised through her worried state of mind.

Tsunade slightly started to regret those words when she saw Shizune in tears, "I... I'm sorry Tsunade-sama... I... I just can't... forgive him for taking Nekoshi from us", she sobbed.

The ample Sannin cringed at being reminded of that fact, "I know, Shizune... I know. Just relax and don't think about it", she tried to comfort.

Kabuto struggled to even sit up-right as he held his aching face, watching the moment before him.

_"God damn(!), that woman hits hard", _he inwardly writhed, _"Glad I'm not fighting her. Not that the alternative is any better but... still"_

"Ah... I see you've gotten to know my former teammate a little better", a dark voice rung out.

Kabuto looked up to the side of him and saw Orochimaru standing next to him with his arms crossed, watching Tsunade frantically heal her disciple. The silver haired Shinobi rose to his feet and stood beside his Lord.

"I believe my _face_has gotten the more benifitial fruit of that particular privelage, Orochimaru-sama", he replied as he healed the growing bruise on his face before it could get any worse.

As Tsunade continued her work, the wily Jiraiya came into the fray. When he saw Shizune in such a state, he looked to see his former teammate's expression... and as expected, she looked remarkably pissed off to the point of being consumed with demonic rage. For her to even be able to focus at all on Shizune's injuries was a miracle in and of itself; Jiraiya knew that much.

-

Kuro crushed a giant boulder into tiny peices with the force of one punch as he continued his search for Kabuto and Shizune.

"This is FUCKING ridiculous! Why can't I sense them anywhere?! There's no WAY they could've gotten so far away from me without me _noticing_!", Kuro yelled with rage before he stood still for a moment to think, "Of course, they could've simply masked their chakra while they formulate some sort of pathetic plan to save their sorry asses..."

With that notion seeming to be the most logical, Kuro was able to calm down a bit and approach the situation more affectingly.

"Well... Guess its time to continue my sear-_hell_oooooo...", he cued as he spotted a parculiar sight, "What have we here?..."

Only a few feet away, Kuro noticed someone sit against a large rock. The chakra emanating from the form was heavily unsteady. Upon further speculation, the red haired man deciphered EXACTLY who it was.

"Well, well! Sleeping on the job are we, Naruto-kun? Such an ill-mannered child you are", Kuro mocked before marching up to the slumbering blonde.

As he stood in front of him, Kuro heard him murmuring some sort of non-sensible gibberish... or at least thats what it sounded like. Naruto was obviously dreaming in his sleep. Without any rhyme or reason, Kurowalked right next to the boy, slid down the stone mound and sat beside him with one of his knee's angled up; his arm leisurely resting upon it. Kuro peered into the horizon, finding himself enjoying the view. With a sigh of leisure, he relaxed into the rock.

"Ya know kid... even though you can't seem to amount to anything no matter how hard you try right now, I'm really admiring the fact that your increasing your efforts to destroy me; no matter HOW impposible it is. You've really grown in an... _interesting_way", Kuro said to the sleeping boy.

He recieved a sleepy grumble in response.

"Oh yeah, well thats what your hot mom said... Hmahahahahaha!", Kuro laughed heartily, "Hmmm... I wonder where Kushina is now... I never got to finish her off all of those years ago when I had the chance. Meh; I'll eat her the next chance I get"

After a while of lounging, Kuro started to hear Naruto actually make sense in his sleepy talk. Just because he was bored and he had time to kill, he listened.

-

Shizune regained consciousness and could feel that the searing pain that engulfed her was now gone. With a soft groan, the brunette slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. The first thing she saw was Kabuto watching over her with care.

"There you are... For a moment there, we didn't think you would make it", he said in his usual apathetic tone.

Shizune steadily rose to an upright position as she caressed her aching neck, "H-How long was I out...?", she groggily asked.

"Not long... only about three minutes. You have Tsuande-sama to thank for your speedy recovery. There's no telling what could've happened had she not found us when she did", Kabuto explained.

Shizune looked ahead of her and saw all three Sannin standing beside each other as they scanned the horizon; Tsunade standing within the center. Suddenly reminded of her miserable failiure at aiding her master as she had hoped, Shizune was racked with guilt and shame. She admittabley lost her cool when she struggled with Kuro and paid for it dearly. Those kind of actions can put an entire mission in jeporady and she knew it. More and more she wished things would be different; that Nekoshi was with them... fighting along side them. Driven by guilt, Shizune rose to her feel, stumbling a bit because of the lingering numbness.

She timidly approached her master from behind, pressing her fingers together.

"U-Um... Tsunade-sama... Please forgive me... for being such a burden. I just wanted-"

"Be _quiet_Shizune!", the blonde snapped without even turning to face her.

The dark eyed kunoichi reflexively flinched at the snap before her head sunk into her shoulders. She stared shamefully at her master with glistening eyes. Before she knew it, a gentle hand planted upon her shoulder. She looked back and was surprised to see Kabuto (even though there was no one else around, but you know what I mean).

"Don't worry about it... she's just concentrating... all of them", the silver haired Genin (Jonin) assurred, "They're trying to sense where Kuro is"

Shizune lowered her head, "I know that, but...but this is all my fault. If I hadn't been so reckless we wouldn't have lost him", she said with a down-casted tone.

Kabuto raised an eyebrow, "Sooo, you're saying you'd _rather_ be _fighting_ him??", he questioned.

Shizune looked down, "Well... umm...", she pondered.

Growing irritated with the useless bickering, all of the Sannin shot peeved glares at the underlings; shutting them up immediately. With that taken care of, they all re-centered their focus to tracking Kuro's life signal... which was proving to be an incredibly difficult task.

"He's masked his chakra... So it looks like we'll have to find him the old fashioned way", Jiraiya grumbled with irritation.

"At least we won't have to worry about him running off... He wouldn't miss a chance to kill us for anything", Tsunade added.

Orochimaru kept his arms crossed as he peered into the horizon, _"This has become an even more difficult task than I ever thought possible. I had no idea he could regain this much of his power after such a short time of freedom. Its obvious that he planned this encounter very carefully_", he thought to himself.

Even despite their differences, the Sannin knew that they would have to sacrifice much more to turn to tide in this battle. If they allowed Kuro to walk away from this fight, things would become impossible for them to seal him away again... There is no other way than that.

-

"Who the Hell is Sakura? And what the fucks an Ino supposed to be?", Kuro blurted out when he heard those name in Naruto sleepy mumbles, "Now the kid's just wierding me out"

With that, Kuro decided that he was finished listening in on what the boy was dreaming of and focused on more... important matters.

"Hmmmm-well... The spores haven't quite taken their course yet... but they will. Ohohoho... they will", the red haired Monster growled with evil conviction before lifting himself up off the ground, "But until then, I should find out about this... Sakura and that Ino-thing or person, and kill them slowly... That will surely bring me one step closer to my goal"

Kuro smirked to himself and began marching off. He then stopped, turned partiacally and shot Naruto a sinister glare.

"And bring Naruto-kun one step closer to his true destiny. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmmm... Oh yes...", he hissed before speeding off into the distance.

Now completely alone, Naruto continued to slumber as he dreamnt... but he was not _really_alone. From behind the mound of stone that he rested against, appeared the timid and long-forgotten Tonton. The red-vested pig carefully approached Naruto as he sniffed around the place. The little pig cringed when he caught wiff of Kuro's festering scent, making him shiver with fright. Shaking it off and moving on to more important matters, Tonton proceeded to nudge the sleeping boy with his nose to wake him. He was unsuccessful for the most part, but with a little more presistence, Tonton gained the desired stirs and waking groans.

Finally, Naruto awoke...

"Mmm... Hmm-w-what the-?", he stammered as he tried to regain his senses, "Where the Hell a-... (GASP)!!"

Upon his sudden out-burst, the black-clad Genin lounged his hands to the spot where he was hit with Kuro's Rasengan; noticing the dark scar that stained his flesh, which was partcially exposed because of the hole on the abdominal region of his muscle shirt. A wave of relief rushed over him to see that he wasn't gravely injured. Of course, he got to wondering how... then again, he did still have Kyuubi's healing powers on his side. Growing a little concerned, Naruto began wondering how long he'd been out, and what had been happening during his absence of the fight...

so he turned to his inner tenent.

_"Kyuubi... can you hear me?"_

No response...

_"Hey, furr-face! You awake?"_

No response...

_"Umm... Yoo-hoo! Kyuubi! Your mother was born a bitch!_

Oddly enough, no response...

"Huh... Thats weird. I wonder if he's really asleep or just ignoring me...", Naruto pondered out loud before rising to his feet, "Well, it looks like I'll have to find the answers for myself... again"

With a sigh, Naruto proceeded to walk in a direction that his instincts decided (thats the correct direction, in case you guys are lost). As he walked, he could vividly remember his quick dispatching when he stood against Kuro for the second time. He could feel the fury building deep within him at the fact that even after all of his threats and down-to-heart declorations, Kuro STILL continued to taunt and toy with him; always talking down to him and treating him as nothing but a pawn of amusement. It burned at Naruto that someone who has such a vast power difference over him would let him live just so he could TOY with him!

What pissed him off even more was the fact that he still hadn't aquired the answers he sought.

Soon, the deep fury building within, outwardly showed. Naruto's fist clinched greatly as he once again felt the overwelming urge to put Kuro in his place. In no time at all, the heated blonde dipped into an angry sprint; opening his senses to detect any trace of Kuro. Although, even _he_ had to admit that he had no idea how he was going to stop something as powerful as that. Despite his self-rightous anger, Naruto knew that it would take more than brute force to content with a monster like Kuro. He was also aware that he needed to stop trying to take him all by himself. You would think that the FIRST encounter with a freak like that would cram that notion RIGHT into your skull and make you smart enough to avoid certain injury/death.

As the gears in his mind finally started to grind and turn on the main situation, Naruto's sprint slowly decreased in speed. For all he knew, Kuro could decide to kill him with out any hesitation the next time he saw him; then what? Naruto wanted answers; sure, but are those answers really worth the cost of his life? The blue eyed demon container recalled Shizune's words before this whole event even started, and finally started to give them some thought. What was the point of challenging Kuro's prowess when all he wanted was a few answers to a few questions?

Naruto's sprint soon fell into a simple quick-paced walk as he started to think a little more clearly on the fact. The chances of death were incredibly high and Naruto knew it from the very start. In fact he was starting to find it more and more difficult to find any way to defeat him. In all honesty, he knew NOTHING about Kuro... nothing. Without that kind of information, Kuro may have been right... that there was absolutely no possiblity of victory for him. With that notion finally rung up as a validated possibility, the blonde's movement completely diminished; standing there with his arms crossed as he thought carefully about his situation.

"Wait a second... if I keep rushing in like this, he might acutally change his mind about letting me live. If that happens, all that I ever worked for would be flushed down the shitter, plus-...", Naruto paused in mid-sentence, "I can't do that to them... no matter how much I want to see him dead for their sakes"

Indeed, if Naruto ever threw his life away for the sake of someone he loved-... No, he didn't think he could muster the courage to do it again; not after what happened in the fight with Gaara. He could still remember Sakura's tearful reaction when he was revived. Even though he knew she was overjoyed by the fact that she was back in her life, he could only imagine the heart-wreching pain that he put her through because of his selfless sacrifice. He couldn't do that to her or ANYONE he cared for again. Besides... he still had to patch things up with Ino; a fact that he had compeletly forgotten about until now.

With his head finally in the right place, Naruto once again dipped into a sprint on a trek to find his other allies. Just as Tonton was about to catch up with the wiley Naruto, he goes and sprints off again! The little pig sighed before running after him again.

-

The Sannin quickly whipped their attention to their western side when they felt a massive pulse of energy. It soon became appearant that Kuro had at last found their location. Not ignorant to the impending threat, Kabuto and Shizune prepared for what was sure to come. They all focused to the western side and saw a rising cloud of dust. The one creating that dust was none other than Kuro; cackling up a storm as he charged at his old and new enemies at inhuman speeds. Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade took their place at the Vanguard point (front) and awaited their foe.

In a matter of moments, the Evil Kuro was within battling distance; it was appearant that he was eager to kick things off again. However, Kuro suddenly took a very different appraoch from the usual. In an act of cunning, he pushed both of his hands forward, unleashing another wave of his abominable chakra and blowing two of the three Sannin out of the fray, leaving a shocked Tsunade all by her lonesome. Being on a collision course with the said blonde, Kuro vanished before impact and appeared behind Shizune and Kabuto with a smile on his face.

They turned about and _saw_ the beast, but before they could react in time, he lifted them both in the air with the force of his chakra (and no, he doesn't have meti-clorene). Concentrating a great deal of it, Kuro THREW his hands down and crushed his victims into the ground with chakra-enhanced force before snatching Kabuto by the head and tossing him aside, but leaving Shizune. Out of impulse, Kuro reached into his coat and withdrew eight boomerang-shaped blades before whirling around and THROWING them all simaltaneously, just as Jiraiya and Orochimaru collided with a mound of solid rock. With pin-point accuracy, the strange blades hit their targets, pinning the two Sannin against the rock by both of their arms and legs.

"Why that low-down _son_ _of_ _a_ bitch!", Jiraiya cursed before struggling to break free.

Unfortunately, upon any amount of force that was put into that attempt, both Jiraiya and Orochimaru were devastated by a pulse of SHOCKING red energy that ripped it's way through their bodies. They lied motionless for a time before comming to.

"Well... _that_ didn't work"

"Wow, you must be a fucking genius because that is, _by_ _far_, the most observant thing you've ever said throughout this entire ordeal!", Orochimaru snarled in response.

Kuro smiled at his flawless strategy before slowly turning around to face an edgy Tsunade. He looked down at Shizune who struggled to collect herself after the last assault and knelt down next to her while keeping his eyes on his blonde enemy.

"Remember Shizune... I made you a promise and I shall see it through", Kuro whispered just loud enough for Shizune to hear.

Upon hearing those words, the brunette's eyes shot open and suddenly remembered what Kuro had said before their first meeting had ended; that he would have his fun with her before he killed... and he'd make her watch. Now, more than ever, Shizune wanted to get up and help her master, but the cruel Kuro slammed his foot down on the back of her head and pinned her face-first in the dirt. The smiling Kuro was delighted to hear an enraged and hateful bellow from Tsunade when he did that, yet she dared not to move since it possibly meant the grizzly death of her pupil.

"Kuro, you MONSTER!!", Tsunade yelled as she clinched her fist to the near-point of break through her skin, "Let her go!!"

The red haired villain looked back down at Shizune, "Oh don't worry about this one. In all actualiy, I have no interest in this peice of pathetic weakling trash...", he said before lifting his foot off of her and marching toward Tsunade.

The blonde woman fell into a prepared fighting stance and Kuro stopped directly in front of her.

"Its just you and me now... Kid"

* * *

**_OH NO!! It looks like Tsunade is stuck between a ROCK and a hard place doused in gasoline and lit with a MATCH! How will she defend herself all by her loansome against this seemingly unstoppable Monster? Can she accomplish what couldn't be done with her own two hands or is her fate sealed at last?! Can the other Sannin break their binds in time to aid her?! Will the wondering Naruto find them all in time, or will he arrive to a blood-bath?! Find out on my next update!!_**

**_(I think I'm on a roll now!)'_**

**_Peace!_**


	51. Kuro Must DIE! conclusion

**_Naruto_**

**_Fury Guilt and Love_**

**_Alrighty then! Time to continue on with this dying story so it can regain all of its glory in a fantastic new way. For the few hundred that have stuck with me for THIS long... (sniff)... I touched. Enough of that though; we last left our story with Tsunade stuck in a DYER(!) situation against her old enemy, Kuro. Considering that he had the power hold his very own against all three Sannin (Three Kages) at once and STILL have power to spare, Tsunade may have finally met her fate! But can she pull through and show the Evil Kuro that her fiery spirit still burns as feircely as before?! Or will she perish within the Monster's vengeful war-path..._**

**_FIND OUT, RIGHT NOW... ON THE SHOCKING AND INFURIATING CONCLUSION OF THIS MONUMENTAL STRUGGLE!!_**

**_PS: I'll be nice to the guys who I'm sure are sick of the action-packed scenes and down play them for the sake of entertainment. Just resist from skipping them or you'll miss out on the edge-of-the-seat drama!_**

* * *

Kuro Must DIE!! (conclusion)

_"Remember Shizune... I made you a promise and I shall see it through", Kuro whispered just loud enough for Shizune to hear._

_Upon hearing those words, the brunette's eyes shot open and suddenly remembered what Kuro had said before their first meeting had ended; that he would have his fun with her before he killed... and he'd make her watch. Now, more than ever, Shizune wanted to get up and help her master, but the cruel Kuro slammed his foot down on the back of her head and pinned her face-first in the dirt. The smiling Kuro was delighted to hear an enraged and hateful bellow from Tsunade when he did that, yet she dared not to move since it possibly meant the grizzly death of her pupil._

_"Kuro, you MONSTER!!", Tsunade yelled as she clinched her fist to the near-point of break through her skin, "Let her go!!"_

_The red haired villain looked back down at Shizune, "Oh don't worry about this one. In all actualiy, I have no interest in this piece of pathetic weakling trash...", he said before lifting his foot off of her and marching toward Tsunade._

_The blonde woman fell into a prepared fighting stance and Kuro stopped directly in front of her._

_"Its just you and me now... Kid"_

-

Kuro stared admirably at Tsunade's unmoved fighting form. She didn't seem unfaltering at all... not in the least. To Kuro's eyes, she seemed completely prepared for this entire ordeal despite her situation; as though she readied everything she ever was into this singular moment. The red haired fiend's smile grew and grew.

"Well... you seem awful... excited to get things started, don't you, Tsunade-chan", Kuro said as he looked down at his female opposer.

With the great _audacity _that she had developed in her life-time, Tsunade smirked, "I've never been more excited more about anything in my life, ya festering dick-head", she lashed out.

Kuro's smile dropped when he heard that remark.

"The day where you finally hit the ground... _hard_!"

Kuro scoffed loudly, "You little fool... Do you actually believe that you have what it takes to best the likes of me? You saw the results of our most recent struggle; neither you, or your colleagues combined could best me in battle, and you think that you can just stand there and talk to me like **_that_**?!", he roared with anger.

Tsunade flexed her hands; cracking her knuckles as she solidified her stance, "Thats exactly what I think, Kuro...", she said with a nervous smile.

"You humans and your stubborn arrogance... I will make you rue the day you mocked me, Kid... unless, of course, you turn-tail and head for the hills while you still have legs to do so...", the Devil threatened.

The blonde Sannin scoffed, "Me... run from you... Stop, you're making me choke", she retorted.

Despite her defiant rebuttals, it seem like Tsunade did a good job of hiding her doubts... Kuro was looking mighty pissed off at the moment.

"Twenty years pass and you still have that infuriatingly petulant attitude?", Kuro growled before growing silent for a time, "... Magnificent... Perhaps I can salvage a greater deal of entertainment from this little show than I originally thought"

Kuro stepped closer and the now sweating Tsunade hesitated; stiffening her stance.

"Hmph. Would've been wiser to back off right there, but at least you haven't gotten boring... Afterall, I rather enjoy watching my food squirm for survival", Kuro hissed before taking his fighting stance as well.

There they stood... neither moving a muscle. The tension rode high in the sky for both fighters as they stared each other down. Their level of focus was so intense that it could be felt by the others nearby. It was as though they were frozen in time; waiting for the moment of truth. With the anticipation grinding up within them both, their little stand-off was nearing it's end.

Tsunade grew a tad more nervous when she witnessed Kuro's Devilish aura slowly resurface again. Out of impulse, she rose _her _chakra levels as quickly and smoothly as she could muster. Now, with a flow of rising power swirling around the area, this was sure to be an epic life or death struggle. Out of random occurrence, a peice of rubble from one of the many large rocks near them, crumbled off and hit the ground. To Tsunade, that was pretty much the bell as her eyes widened and her body reeled back before LAUNCHING herself at Kuro, causing several chunks of the ground to shatter away.

With her nervousness now completely gone, the blonde Sannin threw her fist back, tensing every muscle in her body as she readied her assault. With a roar, Tsunade launched her fist at Kuro and was surprised to see him take directly to the face. His body bent backwards when the attack connected before he came right back with a punch of his own. Tsunade dodged the assault successfully before latching unto Kuro's arm, yanking it, along with his torso downward and crashed her knee directly into his face.

With the opportunities given to her, Tsunade unleashed her deadly dose of lethal attacks; aiming directly at her enemy's pressure-points with her monstrous strength.

Kuro seemed unable to defend against the menagerie of attacks that came his way; his body steadily growing more and more distorted as it continued. Tsunade readied her fist again and drove it DIRECTLY into Kuro stomach, reeling him over in pain. Without wasting a moment, the blonde Sannin pushed HARD into his abdomen with her chakra and sent him flying off on a low trajectory. However, Kuro managed to stop his little flight trip when he forced his feet into the ground to stop himself.

When he did, he remained where he was and stared at the ground.

_"Hmm... She's definatly become a little stronger than I thought...", _he thought to himself.

Before his thoughts could progress, he looked up only to have a knee driven into the center of his face by an airborne Tsunade. Using her other leg for leverage, Tsunade pushed herself off of Kuro and flipped a full 180 degrees with her leg lifted skyward. With all of that pent up momentum, the hazel eyed kunoichi heel-dropped Kuro's cranium as hard as she possibly could... You can only imagine the resulting affect that it had. With an enormous portion of the ground destroyed, Tsunade leaped from out of the risen debre and stared into it... waiting.

Much to her expectations, the hulking Monster slowly emerged from the rubble and marched out of the settling debre; patting himself of any stray dust on his tattered coat. As Tsunade predicted, Kuro seemed unaffected by the last attack, much to her dismay. She clinched her jaw as she tried to figure out another plan of attack. Kuro stopped walking when he was but a few meters from Tsunade and crackled the joints in his neck before taking in a deep breath of air.

"... I've gotta hand it to you Tsunade-chan... If I hadn't studied your flow of chakra while I fought you before-hand, I wouldn't have been able to counter-act my own chakra to any of it. So thats why you're so damn strong, eh?... Impressive", Kuro said as he held his aching jaw.

Tsunade frowned, "You mean it took you _that_ long to figure it out? How did you manage to make it in the world??", she remarked sarcastically.

As a natural response, Kuro smiled deviously, "Hrhrhrhrhrhrrrrr... Clever 'till the end... How exciting. I will very much enjoy your suffering as much as possible", he growled with ravenous resolve.

"...Hn. Take your best shot, Kuro...", the blonde Sannin said, despite her hidden fears.

The red eyed Devil flapped his coat back and resumed his fighting stance, "Hmmmm-yes... I will, don't you worry yourself about _that_", he said

Tsunade discreetly began scanning the area for strategic purposes when she spotted the bound Jiraiya and Orochimaru from a far distance.

_"Fighting this freak by my lonesome is gonna be tougher now with those idiots bound to that rock. At this rate, I won't get anywhere if he doesn't kill me, and if this isn't settled here and now, we may never be able to stop him.. I have to figure out a way to get those two free or this whole ordeal would be in vain", _Tsunade thought to herself before reassuming her own stance as she faced her sworn enemy.

Out of the fray of the battle, a deathly worried Shizune watched helplessly on her hands and knees, hoping against hope that her master could pull through. Her doubts were strong though. Despite her best wishes and prayers, Shizune feared the absolute worst. To make things worse, she couldn't get Kuro's horrid promise out of her head.

_("I'll have my fun with her... before I kill her... and I'll make you watch, Shizune")_

The brunette Jonin began shivering uncontrollably as she watched; wishing that she could just help her master in anyway she could. Those wishes were quickly vanishing though, as the situation was seeming increasingly hopeless. Just then, Shizune remembered one important detail. With a gasp, she shot to her feet.

"Of course!", she shouted before dashing off to a certain mound of stone, "I have to free them!"

Her trip was short, and once she had arrived, she saw just what she expected. The two Sannin looked at her and then looked back at the action.

"Why are you here, Shizune?", Jiraiya questioned, "You know that your master forbid you to come"

"I... ... ugh!", Shizune huffed, snapping her focus back to the task at hand, "I'm going to free you two"

With that statement, Shizune approached the two Sannin... but before she got any closer, a voice rung out from her flank.

"No! Don't advance!!"

Stopping when she heard that, Shizune turned to the source and saw none other than Kabuto.

"I-Its you...", Shizune said.

"You may want to keep your distance from them", the silver haired Oto Nin warned before picking up a rock from the ground.

"But Tsunade-sama can't do this alone! She needs hel-"

Shizune was unable to finish her sentence when Kabuto tossed the rock toward the trapped Sannin... resulting in it's immediate disintegration via the powerful red energy. Shizune's voice caught in her throat when she saw this, and held her chest to calm her quickened heart-beat.

"Oh...", she said.

Kabuto pushed up his glasses, "Kuro's made doubley sure that nothing stands in his way now... It was all carefully planned", he said.

Shizune harbored a down-casted look, "What... do we do then... Just stand here and do absolutely nothing?", she questioned.

"It would seem so. If we try to assist, we'll just get in her way... Tsunade-sama is on her own", Kabuto said before staring in the direction of where the action was taking place.

Mimicking this gesture with a look of great worry, Shizune started biting her thumb-nail, "But... there must be something... anything we can do", she hoped.

Jiraiya sternly concentrated on Tsunade's progress, _"You'd better stay alive long enough for us find away out of this. Just remember... if that freak even manages to get one of us down, his freedom in this world is guaranteed", _he thought.

--

Konoha...

A perfectly serene Sakura and a vastly satisfied Ino stepped out of the Haruno house-hold after enjoying Futaba's irresistible dumplings... and other things that aren't worth mentioning (snickers). Both females bid the pink haired mother goodbye before closing the door behind them and walking off to take a stroll within the village.

"So where to, Sakura-chan?", Ino asked with energy and life in her voice.

Sakura's eyes widened for about two seconds before she blushed and stared at the ground with a smile on her face.

"Whats the matter?," Ino pried.

"N-Nothing... Its just that... its been years since you called me that", Sakura whispered out, feeling unusually flattered.

The platinum blonde smirked before walking a little ahead, "Well, I figured I have a perfect reason for doin' so now", she said.

Sakura nodded to Ino with content before joining her. Side by side, both kunoichi set off on there walk. But it wasn't long before they were interrupted by a certain Uchiha.

"There you are, Sakura. You ready for training today?", Sasuke asked with his usual attitude.

"Oi, Sasuke-kun. Um... Actually I thought I'd spend a little time with Ino-chan before we got started", Sakura said wit ha feint blush.

Ino mimicked the blush and they both slightly looked away from Sasuke. Normally, the raven haired Uchiha would simply dismiss the situation and carry on about his business, but something seemed a little... altered. First off, the girls in front of him were VERY close to one another; closer than usual, at least. The suffix to Ino's name was also enough to ignited curious spark. But when he spotted their hands joined together... yeah-that was an eyebrow raiser. He studied the two females for only a few seconds with his blanked expression.

"Hm... Well thats fine. When your ready to get down to business, you'll know where to find me", Sasuke informed before walking off in the direction of Team 7's training ground.

Ino stared at Sasuke's fading form in the distance, "Jeez... Have you noticed that, Sasuke-kun is starting to train as hard as he did at the Academy... I haven't seen him _this_ dedicated in a long time; almost like he's getting ready for somethin' big, ya know?", she said.

When she didn't get a response, Ino turned to her girl and saw a worried-sick expression on her face. Ino instantly became concerned.

"Hey. Whats the matter now? You look ill", she said.

Without warning, Sakura's expression became dead serious before she dashed off after Sasuke in a hurry. Confused, Ino watched as Sakura caught up to the Sharingan wielding Shinobi.

"Sasuke-kun!", Sakura called out.

Sasuke turned around to face Sakura without responding; he simply stared at her, waiting to hear what she wanted. He saw hesitation in her eyes and wondered what could have triggered such a sudden disposition from the pink haired Genin. His question was soon answered before he could ask it.

"Look, there's something we need to talk about... It's urgent", Sakura said.

Again, Sasuke rose an eyebrow at this.

_"An urgent matter, eh?", _Sasuke thought to himself, trying to study Sakura's worried expression.

Ino later approached the pair with a questioning expression of her own, "Sakura-chan, whats with you; you're acting sorta weird", she said as she crossed her arms beneath her chest.

"There's something I need to talk to _both_of you about. Come with me", the jade eyed female instructed before walking in the direction that her teammate was.

Exchanging stares of question, Sasuke and Ino followed Sakura.

-

Meanwhile, atop the Hokage Monument...

Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi stood upon the Sandaime's head, staring into the horizon. They seemed focused into the wind... as though waiting for something.

"I don't like this, Asuma...", Kurenai admited with a strong concern in her voice, "They've been gone for too long"

"Relax, Kurenai. You're worrying too much. If there's anyone who can find find the Legendary Tsunade, its Jiraiya-sama. He'll be back, and we'll have our new Kage in no time", Asuma reassured.

The crimson eyed kunoichi's brow furrowed a bit, "Its not that... I'm worry that... _he_might have found her first. How can I relax knowng that Kuro is out there doing God only knows what, while we sit here and do nothing? For all we know, that festering bastard might've killed them for the sake of vengeance", she grimaced

Asuma took a drag from his ever-present cigarette, "Don't think like that; the Sannin won't be taken down so easily. Don't get me wrong; I remember what happened twenty years ago... but times have changed since then... and Kuro is comparatively weak now... not like before", he said.

The raven haired Jonin looked down-cast, "I understand that... but-"

"I know what you mean... We can't afford to lose either one of them. They're the only ones who can stop him", the dark skinned Jonin proclaimed.

A moment of silence loomed over the two as they continued to gaze into the horizon. That is until they both snapped their attention back down to the village itself.

"Oh... and there's another thing thats been bothering me too", Kurenai said with a scowl.

"Yeah, same here... There are two of them-no three, and they're good at masking their chakra. Who do you think they are?", Asuma said.

Kurenai's scowl deepened, "I'm not certain about one of them... but I'm almost positive I know exactly who the _other_ two are", she said.

With that, both Jonin went into yellow alert and leaped off of the stone Monument of the village leaders.

-

Team 7 Training Ground...

Ino stared at Sakura like she just escaped from the asylum while Sasuke simply stared at the ground... thinking.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. This... Kuro-thing that you're telling us about was a totally unstoppable monster that nearly wiped out every living person in this village... and not even the Sannin could stand against him??", Ino questioned.

Sakura nodded, "Thats right... but if it _weren't_for the Sannin, we most likely wouldn't have been born... none of us", she grimaced.

Ino gave the pink haired kunoichi a non-believing look, "Who in the Hell told you that load of crap", she asked.

"I-It was Anko-sensei-"

"I KNEW IT!", Ino shouted, "You should know better than to believe anything she says! She's crazy, remember?"

"I told myself the same thing when she first started explaining. But... as she continued, her face changed. In fact, she looked dead-serious... almost like she was afraid... I-I don't think she was making any of it up", Sakura said.

Ino dropped to the ground and cris-crossed her legs, "She had to have been. I mean, honestly, what kind of singular force can have THAT kind of power aside from Kyuubi? NONE, that what! Esspecially if it wasn't a giant or something. I'm tellin' ya, that Anko-sensei is cracked", she stated.

Sakura laced her hands together in worry, "I know it sounds incredibleystupid and I don't want to believe it either; I really don't, but... there's something about the whole thing that scares me half to death... I honestly think that she was telling the truth", she fretted.

The platinum blonde sighed at her fellow kunoichi's gullibility, "Okay then, Sakura-chan. I'll play along and say she wasn't making the whole thing up just to scare you... If all of this actually did happen, then I don't see what you're so worried about when the Sannin took care of it already", she said with a bored expression.

Sakura was silent as she stared at the ground.

"I mean, does it make any sense for you to get all gloom and doom about it when this Kuro-thing is dead?", Ino pointed out.

Sakura's worried-sick expression never changed.

"Ugh! Sasuke-kun, could you please tell Sakura-chan that she's acting like a basket-case for absolutely no reason...", Ino huffed, getting nothing in respose, "Sasuke-kun?"

The purple clad Genin looked up and saw Sasuke sweating BULLETS(!) with a terribly concerned expression on his face.

"Oi, whats with you?"

"Sakura...", Sasuke said.

"H-Hai..."

The raven haired Uchiha lifted his head and stared directly into Sakura's eyes.

"If you're right, and Anko wasn't making any of this up... than we're in big trouble", he said in a stern voice.

Ino stared at the Uchiha in disbelief, "Aow, Sasuke-kun! You're not seriously buying all of this malarkey, are you?!", she shouted.

"We may have our work cut out for us on this one", Sasuke said.

Ino shifted left to right glances at both of her colleagues, "Have you both gone insane? How can you be so certain that any of this is true, and even if it is, what have we got to worry about?!", she huffed again in a fluster.

After a short silence, Sakura's head perked up, "Wait a second... Don't you remember that one day, Ino; the one where everyone was starting to freak out and we all gathered on the Kage Monument", she recalled.

The turquoise eyed female nodded, despite her skepticism, "Probably just some coincidence..."

"Have you ever felt anything so... suffocating in your life?"

"Psh! I feel like that when my father gets mad at me. So what?", Ino persisted.

"But it was so terrifying. I haven't felt anything anywhere _close_to the amount of negative energy that felt that day. Now I remember it vividly!", Sakura fretted more, growing a little edgy.

"Calm down Sakura-chan! I felt it too but-"

"Then how can you be so certain that we're safe at all? For all we know, it could have actually _been_Kuro who caused all of that rukus", Sakura interjected.

Feeling like she had run out of things to say, Ino sunk her forehead into her palm and groaned.

"You're hopless, ya know that", she stated.

Sasuke put his hand to his chin, "Well... lets say you're right, and do everything we can to make sure that the past doesn't repeat itself", he suggested.

"I'm with you... I don't even wanna _think_about what would happen if we don't", Sakura eagerly agreed.

_"A wise choice indeed..."_

All three Genin whipped their attention to a tree that was next to them in an alerted manner. Their guard was slightly lowered, however, when they saw Neji Hyuuga stepped from behind with his arms crossed.

"N-Neji-san", both Ino and Sakura recollected while Sasuke remained silent and stared at him.

The pale skinned Hyuuga closed his eyes, "I'd say... you're on to something, Sakura", he said.

"Huh?"

"Your suspicions on this matter may be more accurate than you realize. This... 'Kuro' that you mentioned could actually still be alive, and my squad may have found evidence, albeit circumstantial, to confirm it", Neji informed.

The young Haruno's face brightened with surprise, "What? What kind of evidence?", she asked.

"Seriously...", Ino mumbled under her breath.

"You do remember when the western sector of the village was off limits for a couple of weeks, correct? My squadron and I decided to investigate; to see if there was anything that we were kept in the dark about", Neji said.

Sakura gulped loudly, "I see... S-So what did you find", she questioned hesitantly.

"... Nothing..."

Ino smirked, "There, ya see? There's nothing to worry about-"

"But thats exactly the problem... We literally found... _nothing_. No people... no activities... no tracks... Nothing", Neji explained, "It was as though the place had been wiped clean of everything and everyone... frozen in time"

Sasuke looked to the ground and thought deeply, "Hmph. Seems rather suspicious if you ask me...", he said.

"Indeed", Neji agreed.

Hearing this information, Sakura now started to shiver with dread and Ino was finally starting to doubt herself on this, despite her attempts to hide it.

"You still think this is all some big coincidence, Ino-chan?", the pink haired kunoichi said, "Its just as Sasuke-kun said; we're in big trouble"

Neji intervened at that last statement, "While it would be wise to restrain from jumping to conclusions, we'd also do well to leave nothing to chance... We're not certain what's out there", he elaborated.

"Then what are we waiting for", Sasuke blurted out, gaining curious stares from everyone, "We're doing no good by standing here. We have to alert the others and prepare for what might come our way"

"Wait!"

Sasuke looked at Sakura, "What is it?", he asked.

"I promised Anko-sensei that I wouldn't let any of this information leak ANYwhere outside the ears of us rookie graduates. We have to keep this on the low and gather the others in one spot so we don't risk it", she explained.

"Understood", Neji said, "I'll inform Tenten"

With that, the strong Hyuuga vanished to carry out his word.

"Alright, Ino. Go and tell your team to meet us here as soon as possible. Sakura and I will find the others", Sasuke ordered before he and Sakura vanished on a wim of their own.

The still flustered Ino simply sat there with her chin resting on her fist. She really didn't want to go through with this because of how ridiculous the whole thing sounded. The platinum blonde grudgingly dragged herself up with a reluctant will to find Shikamaru and Choji.

-

Battlefeild Hi no Kuni...

Blow... for... blow...

That was pretty much the most appropriate way to describe the seering fight between Kuro and Tsunade. The Monster's relentless force and nerve-racking tactics had the middle-aged Sannin in a serious state of desperation. So much so, that her _fighting_ pace and prowess far exceeded even her own expectations. She fought like a champion, yet had a spot of trouble keeping her wits about her as she kept up with her enemies movement.

All of that, and Kuro was having the time of his life...

Even _he_knew that taking it easy would be a mistake. He easily admitted that this wasn't nearly as fun as facing all three of the Sannin, but at least he was forced to put in some effort. As far as he was concerned, this was the perfect time to see what Tsunade was truly capable of... before he silenced her for good. Every time she had a chance, Tsunade cornered Kuro's movements with a flurry of deadly attacks that left him on the defensive, which was just fine for him; all the more inviting for him to study her movements.

_"Good! VERY good!! Such a massive difference between now and two decades eariler!", _Kuro inwardly raved, _"But I won't allow this to go on untested..."_

On a whim, Kuro was able to break from the offensive cage and counter with several attacks of his own, once again leading to the all-popular blow-for-blow altercation. This forced Tsunade to increase her efforts even MORE, which was proving to be quite dangerous at that point. In a completely unpredictable moment, Kuro knocked her away to gain some distance. Grabbing a hold of herself at that moment and resisting a blind charge, Tsunade stood her ground and fell back into her fighting stance, hyperventilating.

Kuro glared at her with that eerie smile of his just as a trail of blood leaked down the side of his mouth. He wiped it off with his thumb and widened his smile.

"Fantastic, Tsunade-chan. Your skills have greatly improved...", he growled as he smeared his blood between his fingers, "But one must wonder how long someone can keep such an effort up... before tiring... out"

Tsunade didn't answer, instead, trying to catch her breath and figure out another plan of attack.

_"As I thought... I'm not getting anywhere fast... At this rate, it won't matter how much effort I put out",_ she thought as she finally caught her breath and rose a healing hand to her chest, _"And I'm almost out of chakra... I'd better watch my step"_

The blonde woman knew that she would have a terrible time making a difference, especially if her opponent could regenerate after every attack. Unfortunately, she had no time to deliberate on the matter. She perked her head up and saw that Kuro was gone. In an instant, the very same monster loomed over her with both of his hulking arms reeled back. Tsunade freaked out, threw caution to the wind and rose her own arms up, where Kuro's then plunged down.

Their hands viciously connected in a brutal deadlock that had Tsunade's body sliding upon the ground; her feet being the only things drilling into it to stop her. With her eyes widened from shock and her teeth clinched from the sudden mind-bending effort, Tsunade constantly grunted as she held her position. Kuro half-grunted/half-laughed as he used his monstrous strength to push against the hazel eyed Sannin.

"Now lets REALLY test your strength, shall we?!", Kuro roared before he pushed harder.

Tsunade's expression slllloooowly changed from what it was, to a look of sheer effort that threatened to break her if she let up for even a second. Blood-veins steadily emerged throughout her body as she poured her strength into her arms and legs.

"GRAH! Why... are you still... FIGHTING, Kuro?! It-... NRAGH(!)... doesn't make SENSE!", Tsunade grunted.

"HRG! A meaningless CREATURE like you... Wouldn't know my suffering! I WILL... have my revenge! You and your... WORTHLESS village will suffer a fate worse than DEATH at MY hand... and MY HAND... ALOOONE!!", Kuro writhed.

With an explosion of strength, the red haired cretin pushed down upon Tsunade, causing her arms to fold back. Soon her legs felt weak, and crumbled to the ground while trying incredibley hard to keep Kuro from crushing her.

"After I'm finished with YOU, I'll move on to your slut of an apprentice!", Kuro declared with an evil smile, "You won't be alone in death, Tsunade-chan!"

Tsunade's eyes widened tremendously before she tightened the grip she had upon Kuro's. She glared Hellfire into the Monsters eyes before she dug deep within herself to summon the strength she needed. As she did this, her legs regained balance and were able to stand again. Kuro's smile wained a bit as Tsunade regained her momentum, bit started to frown when she actually pushed back.

The vengful brute increased his own efforts and left Tsunade at a stand-still with her arms only half-extended.

"You should have never allowed your APPRENTICE to come here! That bit of FOOLISHNESS on your part will only cause the death another one of your own!!", Kuro grunted.

Upon those words, Tsunade roared with fury and tapped into more of her might, thus pushing her arms all the way up and bending Kuro's back slightly. His eyes widened as e could feel himself loosing his own balance.

"You... LITTLE-"

Before he could even finish that sentence, he felt his entire body being hoisted into the air as Tsunade carried him upon her shoulders; their hands no longer interlocking. Running across the land at truly remarkable speed, the enraged blonde somersaulted and regained balance with just enough time to land her foot directly unto Kuro's throat, thus skidding across the ground. Expelling several choked writhes and furious grunts, the red haired murderer glared into Tsunade's soul as his head was grounded into the earth.

Without mercy, the determined Sannin jumped off of her enemy before QUICKLY latching unto his hair. She spun in a full circle before HURLING Kuro away. He collided into a grounded boulder and landed on his knees. The moment he looked up, he saw a charging Tsunade. With a penetrating scowl on his face, Kuro balled a fist and stared at it.

"I think its time I ended this..."

After that last sentence, Tsunade (who was charging at blurring speeds) threw a super momentum-powered punch... a punch that Kuro was able to catched within his palm. The impact sent a HUGE radial burst of force rippling unto the land, disintegrating the boulder and turning a large portion of the land flat. The relentless Tsunade attempted to drive her fist THROUGH Kuro's hand but to no avail as the Monster remained adamant. Out of impulse, the blonde Sannin threw another punch with her other fist but was caught by her wrist.

With a visious growl, Kuro rose to his feet and held the writhing Tsunade at bay.

"NraaAAA!! I'll kill you! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!!", Tsuande roared as she struggled against her enemy's grip.

"Even if you were capable, it would be impossible... but if not for your unfortunate condition...", Kuro trailed off as he stuck his grotesquely long tongue out.

It was at that moment that Tsunade witnessed the demented killer do something that made even HER tremble... he bit off his tongue.

The blonde Sannin gasped at the sudden action, "Y-You... freak...", she whispered through her shocked state.

The only thing Kuro did as a response, was smile... with blood seeping and oozing from between his grueling fangs. Tsunade's eyes widened at the sight of the blood... that terrifying red liquid. Kuro could faintly feel her offenses weakening and his nasty smile grew. He began marching forward and pushing a reluctant and trembling Tsunade back.

"L-Let GO of me, you fucking, rotten, FILTHY DEVIL!!", Tsunade demanded on deaf ears.

Intent on finishing the job, Kuro whipped and jerked his head wildly about about before gaping his mouth open... and dousing Tsunade in a torrent of his tainted blood. His eyes beamed red and his voice rumbled a horrible laughter that sent shivers down the blonde woman's spine as the blood littered her entire body. With her mind now overrun with terror, Tsunade's offense was completely destroyed as she stumbled back away from the smiling Kuro. She trembled as she stared at her hands with a terrified expression.

"B... B-..B-Blood...", she murmered with a shaky voice.

Knowing that victory and his LONG awaited revenge was now within his reach, Kuro laughed triumphantly as he picked up his previously discarded tongue from the ground. Staring at the oral appendix, the red haired warrior reconnected it to it's core and it quickly reattached itself. Once the numbness in his mouth settled, the freakish Kuro licked his entire face with his tongue and stared death at the trembling mass of flesh that was Tsunade.

"You... Are... ... Mine...", he growled dangerously with murderous resolve.

--

Konoha... Team 7 Training Ground...

"And thats the whole story...", Sasuke said from within the group of his fellow graduates, "There's a good chance that we might have to get our hands filthy with this one"

Sakura was the next to speak, "We need to dedicate ourselves to training or we may as well blend into the wall", she said.

After hearing everything about something that wasn't even in the God damn TEXT BOOKS(!), the other Genin graduates reflected their own reactions to the news.

"Well that doesn't make any sense at all", Shikamaru stated with a nervous expression, "Why would they keep such important information away from us? Seems like such a waste"

"I don't know, but...", Choji began in a trembling mess, "The whole things starting to freak me out"

"Its true that we've every reason to fret about this situation,", Neji started as he leaned against a tree, "But we mustn't allow it to cloud our judgement on the initial goal"

"Neji's right", Tenten agreed as she sat upon a branch of the very same tree, "If we focus more on our training like Sakura said, we might all walk away from this with our lives"

"How can you all be so gullible?!", Ino huffed in sheer disbelief at what she was hearing, "For all we know, this 'Kuro'-bullshit is just some kids story that adults use to put the little brats to sleep! I don't buy it"

Sasuke stood up, "Look. You can believe what you _want_ to believe. As for me... I want to _live_... So I'm going to train harder than ever", he declared with unmoving conviction.

"I'm with Sasuke on this one", Kiba said as he sat against one of the three training posts, "There's NO way that I'm gonna be some freak-show's dinner! No freakin' way!"

Akamaru barked in agreement.

Ino sunk her head into both of her palms in even more disbelief, "Please tell me that someone has enough sense to NOT be buying this crap...", she mumbled to herself.

Kiba turned an eye to the silent Hinata, "Listen... when we get back, lets start training right away... Hinata, whats the matter?", he asked.

The lavender haired Hyuuga's facial expression had changed dramatically as she heard everything being told by Sakura and Sasuke. It was no longer the usual self-doubted down-cast, rather a truly frightened and worried look. To Kiba, it really didn't suit her, so he opted to sooth her.

"Hey, don't worry about a thing. If worse comes to worse, I'll be there", the short haired dog-lover reassured.

"No...", the trembling Hinata choked out.

"What?"

"I-It's... not that... I-I'm worried... a-about Naru-Naruto-kun"

At this, Sasuke, Sakura AND Ino's heads perked up in realization. The pink haired member of the group had JUST remembered that he had left with Jiraiya.

Kiba raised an eyebrow, "Oh yeah... I forgot about that little shit. Where the Hell is he anyway?", he asked.

"Gone...", Neji answered out of the blue, "He left with someone to find our new Kage; one of the Legendary Sannin... They've been gone for about a week now..."

Kiba's face lifted with surprise, "They've picked a new Hokage _already_?... Naruto's STILL OUT THERE?!", he barked.

Now he could see why Hinata was so worried... and Ino finally found a reason to believe all of this. To be honest, neither Sakura, Sasuke NOR Ino had thought of that and now their hearts pumped faster with every second that passed.

"H-He's out there... He's out there with th-that... that mo-monster on the loose", Hinata continued, growing more and more scared for Naruto, "He hasn't come back... Wh-What if-"

"Hey! No! Don't even say it, Hinata", Kiba shouted as he grabbed her arms, "We assume nothing yet. Just give him a little more time and he'll be back"

After a few more moments, Ino looked down at the ground as her mind raced. Now, more than ever, she wished that everything she had heard WAS a flat-out lie... especially if Naruto was still out there. A cold chill ran down her spine at her thoughts when they turned into fear-driven images of the gruesome possibilities. Sakura felt like an idiot for not stopping Naruto from leaving in the first place... but of course... how could she have known at the time? Sasuke... well... he pretty much looked how he ALWAYS looks when ever he's thinking about something.

Mainly, what would happen if Naruto ever bumped into Kuro.

"I... hadn't even considered that...", Ino whispered.

"Right... Naruto's the only one of us who doesn't know about him...", Sasuke assumed, "If he runs into him by some chan-"

"DON'T... say another word... H-He'll be just fine; he's stronger now", Sakura reassured despite her own soul-wrenching doubts and fears, "Like Kiba said... all we have to do is wait"

_"Then you'll be wastin' valuable trainin' time..."_, a shaky old voice

All who heard the voice whipped their attention to the source and saw a mysterious old man standing a couple of meters away from them. He wore a gold-colored robe with a black trim and a red shirt tucked underneath. The sleeves of the robe were very large in size. He wore comfortable and loose-fitting pants that matched the color of his robe. The top of his head was shining-bald but the back of his head carried long, straight hair that was grayer than the dullest tomorrow.

His rinkled face was practically covered with a large and malevolent beard... he also carried a peculiar white sack over his shoulder and a strange looking cane in his hand. His eyes were closed and a pair of small eye-glasses hung upon his large nose.

"You youngens seem to be on the right track... But don't miscalculate. Things are more dangerous than they appear", the old man said in a seemingly easy-going tone.

Sasuke, Neji, Shino and Kiba looked at the guy suspiciously... but Sakura immediately recognized him.

"Hey... its you", she said in the sudden rememberance, "You're... the last person I saw when Naruto left..."

The bearded man made his way to the group and pushed up his glasses, "Heh-heh-heh-heh! You remember me?? We-he-hell, thats a first in my book. Usually youngens don't recognize those who blend into the background. What a grand discovery!", he said in that joyous (and often humorous) old-man voice.

"Who the Hell are you?!", Kiba abruptly demanded.

Silence fell upon the old man, "... Oh Hhhheeeelll to the no-you didn't just talk to Jii-jii like that...", he warned as he tightened the grip on his cane.

**PAINFUL FLASH-FORWARD**

With Hinata holding an ice-pack over his head, a steaming and cranial-bruised Kiba gave the old man his full attention, as did the other genin of the group.

"Alright... Now that Jii-jii got ya attention, I'd better tell ya why I'm here", he began as he stroked his beard, "Y'all seem to know a lot about the events twenty years ago... ya mind tellin' me who informed y'all?"

Jii-jii studied the expressions of all the Genin and noticed that Sakura's was the most edgy, "You... Pink one... Who told you", he questioned immediately.

Sakura's head perked up with surprise at how EASILY he was able to tell that it was her that received the info first. But she looked back down to the ground and remained silent at first.

"Don't worry about nothin'; I won't say or do anythin' to endanger ya secrecy", Jii-jii assured.

"I... I can't... I promised"

"I undastand that, child... But this may be for the good of us all... just know that"

With a little more hesitation... Sakura opened her mouth to speak... that is until Sasuke stopped her.

"Now hold on second", the Uchiha cut in, "You still never told us who you were. How are we supposed to trust you?"

"Well for starters, if you been payin' ANY attention, than you'd know that the name's Jii-jii, son", the gold-clad man stated, "Second, you can trust me because we're after the same thing... salvation"

Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow to this.

"Oh, don't be given Jii-jii such a skeptical look; I can see all to well, that your as lost as the rest of us", Jii-jii said, "You don't need to hide it from me.

"What are you talking about?"

The gray haired man slowly eased his way down to the ground and sat with cris-crossed legs with his cane upon his lap.

"Now that you all know about Kuro, you should also be well aware that NO amount of training could EVER close the gap between ya; his powers are far too great for any of you to comprehend", Jii-jii explained further, "If ya think'in that its that easy... than y'all setting yaselves up"

"Hmm... You're talking an aweful lot about this Kuro... Can we be sure that he actually exists and he's not just some myth?", Neji asked as he studied the old man with the utmost care.

The aged traveler remained silent for but a few moments before answering, "Trust me, Kid... He's real... and he's still alive and kickin'", he said with the slightest of grimaces.

Neji squinted his eyes and stayed alert about Jii-jii, _"He doesn't seem to be lying... and his aura is calm and open", _he speculated.

"Jii-jii's only lookin' out for y'all's best interest... I know its just a matter o' time before you all meet him... There ain't no escapin' it"

Now a little more convinced that she could trust the old man, Sakura looked up to Sasuke, who hesitantly nodded with approval.

"I-It was Anko-sensei... she told me everything", Sakura grudgingly admitted.

"Oh... she crazy"

"I KNOW!", Ino blurted out of the blue.

"But she was also tellin' ya the cold-hard-truth... Kuro does exist... and he's on the prowl as we speak", the bearded old man said, "If you're still wonderin', he was the reason why the western sector of this village was off limits"

Everyone's ears perked when hearing this info.

"While y'alls was beatin' the shit outta each other durin' the Chunnin Exam Finale, Kuro was havin his merry way with the people here", Jii-jii began as he pushed up his glasses", With most of the Jonin and Chuunin preoccupied with the action, he took advantage of the situation and went on a feedin' frenzy to boost his powers... with fantastic results"

Everyone shared their own reactions to this news before Jii-jii continued.

"But had it not actually been for Anko herself, he most likely wouldn't have stopped there. Thankfully, she showed up when she did"

"Wait a second", Ino jumped in, "Anko-sensei fought that monster... all by herself"

"Heh... Don't sound so impressed blonde one; she didn't get very far. Its a bloody miracle that she's still alive in the first place. You can thank them Med Nin and the... umm.. .whatcha-ma-call-em, Anbu for that little peice", Jii-jii explained.

Shikamaru finished studying the guy and was barely able to decide that he could trust him... a little.

"I'm guessing that you've been keeping tabs on this guy. If so, then I don't suppose you know where he went afterwards", the young Nara suggested.

"I do...", Jii-jii nodded, "He went huntin' for them Sannin... ... and a boy called Naruto"

Everyone nearly gasped at that last piece of info. Hinata nearly crushed the ice-pack she held into Kiba's head when she heard that. Only after a pain-stricken grunt did she ease up... but now she was nearly driven to tears.

_"I knew it...", _she thought to herself.

"What?! What in the whole wide WORLD would he want with Naruto?!", Sakura exclaimed as she shot to her feet, "What did he ever do to HIM?!

"Kuro and Naruto don't know each other personally, but... thats not the point. He's chosen him and he's doing everything in his power to get what he wants from him", Jii-jii explained further.

"But that doesn't make any sense to me! Naruto has nothing to DO with that monster!", the pink haired kunoichi yelled.

"At first, no... he didn't. Kuro didn't even know of Naruto's existence... until one fateful day; about a month ago to be exact", the old man emphasized.

At hearing this, Sakura's eyes widened with recognition. At first she didn't understand... until she remembered the day she and everyone else in the village heard the fearsome roar of Kyuubi no Youko when he was temporarily set free.

**_(Honestly, if you don't rememebr that, than you are truly lost...)_**

The others weren't ignorant to that piece of info, but were still lost as to what Jii-jii meant. As much as Sakura wanted to rant further, she feared that it would only compromise Naruto's secret to the others. The only other Genin who knew about it, other than herself was Sasuke, but he kept quiet about it for Naruto's sake; the same as Sakura. Sensing this, Jii-jii smiled at this loyalty and continued.

"After that day, Kuro pieced his plan together with meticulous accuracy and timing. However... once he set the stage for Naruto's final test... he accidentally... well... umm", Jii-jii struggled to find the right words without compromising too much.

He was also weary of Hinata's growing dread.

In an instant, both Sakura and Sasuke recalled that horrible day, the day Naruto fell into the clutches of Death and the Kyuubi took over. Upon that realization, Sakura easily figured out who was behind it and could feel her heart quibbled with anger... but she remained silent. The other Genin remained fully attentive as they awaited the old traveler to finish.

"Well... lets just say that Naruto was able to get out of that one... with a little help"

"Hang on a second...", Shikamaru spoke up, "You said that this thing was hunting for the Sannin; that includes Tsunade. If Naruto and the guy he's with manage to find her, than doesn't that mean Kuro's hot on their trail?"

Jii-ji straightened his glasses again, "You really know how to pay attention to the details, don't ya? But no... it wouldn't", he said.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Kuro's already found them... he's in a dead-lock with all three Sannin as we speak... and Naruto's thrown himself in the middle"

"No...!", Ino gasped in shock.

"That fucking idiot!", Sasuke cursed.

"... Naruto...", Sakura whispered with dread.

--

Battlefield Hi no Kuni...

A frenzied Kuro stood upon one knee and one hand and loomed over the downed, severely beaten and bloodied Tsunade with his fist rose above. With all of his force and body weight, the merciless Devil dropped his fist STRAIGHT into Tsunade's face, bobbling her head about, before she collapsed completely to the ground, twitching and gagging on her blood. The force of Kuro's assault was actually enough to make him loose his own balance, where he ended up leaning upon Tsunade at an arc as he tried to catch his breath.

Wiping sweat off of his brow, the red haired sadist finally regained his composure after a hardcore session of MAJOR punishment.

"Damn! Now I feel all loose thanks to you and your ri-DICULOUS fear of blood, Tsunade-chan... Too bad it cost you", Kuro said before he rose to his feet, "But I'm not finished with you yet. You haven't suffered NEARLY enough for putting me in the God damn rock"

He took Tsunade by the hair and hoisted her to her knees, "You'll pay for that one, toots. You and your little friends too", he threatened.

Tsunade groaned loudly at the pain ripping through her body when she was moved in such a way. Kuro held her by her hair in place beneath him and glared flames into her soul.

"Say... do you wanna know the BEST part about my fucking incarceration, bitch?", Kuro asked with clenched teeth.

He received a weak choke as a response, "Hm??... Whats that?... Y-You don't care? Well, too bad; I'm telling you anyway", he said with spite and disdain.

Launching a vengful punch into her stomach, Tsunade spewed a dangerous amount of her blood on the ground.

"I WAS CONSCIOUS THE ENTIRE TIME!!", the enraged Devil roared, "You have NO IDEA WHAT I SUFFERED!!"

Kuro lifted his leg and shoved his boot into the weakened Tsunade's face, thus taking her down to the ground. She reflexively grabbed Kuro's legs as he drove the side of her head into the dirt.

"That cursed jutsu you cast on me, decelerate my body's grow and I DECOMPOSED FROM THE **INSIDE** **OUT **WHEN YOU SEALED ME, YOU BITCH!", Kuro roared before delivering a painful application of pressure to the slug Sannin's skull.

"All of that, and I STILL RETAINED CONSCIOUSNESS!! Twenty FUCKING years... WATCHING EVERYTHING PASS ME BY IN DARKNESS!! All I could EVER think about, was destroying you three rejects!", he continued with his rant.

"As the time I spent in that prison grew, SO did my hatred for you and my hunger for revenge! I yearned to tear free from my imprisonment and finish what I started with you and your little friends!", Kuro reiterated before lifting his foot off of Tsunade's head and used it to kick her right in her side.

The blonde woman held the kicked area in pain as she was now incredibly desperate to stop her damnable trembling so she could at least defend herself... but she was so frightened; that freakish display of self-inflicted injury really shook her up and the blood that she was doused with afterwards did NOT help her situation. Needless to say, Tsunade was scared now. She peeled her eyes open and saw the rage in Kuro's face.

"If it weren't for you putrid Sannin... I could have had EVERYTHING I desired IN MY GRASP!! **HOW DARE YOU!!**", Kuro roared again before withdrawing his ever-present Katana.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she felt Kuro's murderous intent thicken the air; she could tell that he was finished playing around. He slllooooly rose his sword overhead and readied the finally blow.

"And now... I end your pitiful, overrated existence...", Kuro declared with darkness in his voice, "My only regret was that we srayed too far from the others' line of sight... If I could only see the look on Shizune's face seeing you in such a pitiful state..."

The hazel eyed female struggled to rise from the ground as she she glared at the red haired killer... but to no avail.

"_No..._", she thought to herself.

Now that he was finally ready to end it all, he grasped the hilt of his Katana with both of his hands.

"Goodbye... Tsunade Senju", with that final word, Kuro swung down with a considerable amount of his might.

The ground was splattered red with blood after a spine chilling cleave of flesh. Kuro was absolutely amazed that he wasn't somehow interuppted by some rude fuck who likes to save people at the LAST possible moment. He felt no obstruction of energy, no infuriating kicks to the face... nothing. Nothing but the sweet sound of flesh hacking apart and spewing that beautiful liquid life-force.

Since he was blinded by his desire to kill his mortal enemy, Kuro had to readjust his sight so he could get a CLEAR look at his handy work... When he did, however, he witnessed that his katana was above and cutting into the flesh of another. Dazed and amazed for a few moments, Kuro rolled his eyes at the irony and the stupidity.

"You really haven't learned anything today, have you, Naruto-kun?", he questioned with dissapointment in his voice, "Your foolishness and your blind attempts at death-defying heroics will only destroy you..."

Indeed, it was none other than that brave fool, Naruto Uzumaki. He took the blade for Tsunade, who remained downed on her side, staring incredulously at the blonde Genin. She didn't even notice that she was splattered with _his_ blood as well.

"N... Naruto...", Tsunade whispered.

The blue eyed jinchuuriki held the core of the katana with both of his palms as the other half drove partially into the tissue that connected his neck to his shoulder (still don't know what its called). Blood stained his arm and shirt as he glared deeply into Kuro's lifeless eyes.

"You... fucking loser... What are you doing... picking on defenseless old ladies like that?", he growled with oppression.

"Simply returning an old favor, Naruto-kun... something that doesn't involve you", Kuro said before RIPPING his blade out of Naruto with unforgiving force, "Now stand aside. I really haven't the patience to deal with you at the moment, you young punk"

As perdicted, the blonde Genin stood his ground defiantly as ever, "Go fuck yourself!", he insulted.

Kuro frowned at the sudden outbursts before back-handing him out of the way. Naruto lied upon the ground, struggling to get up, and also noticed that his wound wasn't healing right away.

"Ugh... Gra...! God dammit, Kyuubi...", Naruto cursed in pain, "Where are you when I need you"

After a scoff, Kuro refocused his attention on Tsunade, who frowned at him deeply.

"Terribly sorry about that, Tsunade-chan. Now where were we?... Ah, yes", Kuro said before lifting his sword back over-head, "Your impending demise"

_"Kage Bushin no jutsu!"_

Stopping at hearing that voice call that jutsu, Kuro sighed as he closed his eyes in exasperation. He turned to his left and saw six wounded Naruto kage bushin facing him. He looked down at Tsunade... then to Naruto and his clones... and back at Tsnuade again. With a shug of appearant indifference, Kuro completely turned to Naruto's direction.

"Well, Tsunade-chan; I've waited for twenty years... So I suppose I could wait a few moments longer", the demented mad-man stated.

At that, the still trembling Tsunade glared at Kuro, "You!... What are you gonna do?!", she demanded.

"Oh nothing... nothing at all... I'm just going to show this defiant little shit what happens when he bites the hand that feeds him", Kuro answered, "I gave him not one, but THREE chances to live... and THIS is how he repays me"

The blonde Sannin clenched her teeth, "No... No, Kuro! He's just a boy!", she yelled.

"Just a boy, you say? Foolish wench. Thats no boy; that is what society would call an outcast, a spawn of Hell, a monster... A mere boy wouldn't have put himself in this situation with something to prove", Kuro retorted matter of factly.

With that, the tireless war-machine marched slowly toward Naruto and his clones, "Just sit back and wait for me, Tsunade-chan... this won't take me long", he said as he came closer to Naruto.

"Ehagh... Noooo...", Tsunade wined as she cursed her bodies insufferable trembling.

--

Konoha Training Ground...

"Those two have more in common than Naruto could know", Jii-Jii stated, "Thats one of the few reasons why he hasn't killed him yet"

"Yet?", Ino questioned, "You mean... he's fought this thing more than once?"

"Amazingly, yes. The first time they met, things were... pretty bad to say the least, but he allowed the boy to live...", Jii-Jii trailed off as he was reluctant to reveal his certain fate, _"How the Hell am I gonna tell them that he's being recuited..."_

Thankfully to the old traveler, the Genin's curiosity laid elsewhere.

"Wait, how do you know all of this?", Sakura questioned all of a sudden, "How long have you been watching these things happen?"

With an inward sigh of relief, Jii-Jii answered, "Hn... I know a lot o' things, child...", he said.

The gray haired man took a long pause to allow all of the info he just relieved to sink in. Sasuke ruled out the theory of Naruto not knowing anything about Kuro while Sakura and Ino were up to the neck in worry. Now that they know Naruto's out there FIGHTING the very same monster that nearly layed everything to waste, they knew not what to do.

"Now, however, y'all have a situation of your _own_that needs to be solved", Jii-Jii said as he peered into the direction of a busy sector of the village.

"What do you mean?", Sasuke asked.

The bearded old man rose from the ground and stretched his lower-back backwards.

"If you wanna help Naruto than now's the time... All of you must follow me back to town to confront a couple of old friends", Jii-Jii instructed.

Everyone looked at the old man with confusion, "Wait, whats going on?", Tenten questioned before jumping off of the tree she sat on.

"Two people that shouldn't be here are prowlin' 'round the village as we speak. You must stop them", he the aged man said.

"Two strangers, you say?", Choji reiterated.

"Thats right... You remember them don't ya Sasuke? Nekoshi and Kitsune?"

The raven haired Uchiha nearly gasped when he heard those names. Sakura was also hit with a sudden remembrance to those names.

"Wait! You mean THOSE two are here?!", Sasuke shouted.

The other Genin felt the tension start to rise as they became fully aware that a situation was afoot. Jii-Jii completely faced the direction of the source of their location.

"I'm afraid so, son. They were separated at first, but they've found each other and they seem to be stalkin' someone. Don't know the details but Jii-Jii's guessin' it ain't good", the wise old geezer claimed before turning around and approaching Sasuke.

Jii-Jii reached inside the white sack that he carried and pulled out a strange looking object. The Sharingan wielding Genin was taken by surprise when Jii-Jii took his hand, placed the object into his palm and pushed it back to his chest.

"Life or death, Sasuke... Its your choice to make"

"Wha-... What the Hell is this?"

"... ... Its the key... The key that'll decide our fates..."

Sasuke looked at the old man with genuine confusion at those words as he held the stone object tightly. The gold-clad geezer reached within his robe and pulled out a tiny microphone.

"Ya gotta make your decision quickly. I'll go on ahead and keep them distracted while you do", Jii-Jii instucted before flipping his mic on, "But it'll be useless without some form of communication. Find whatever mics you can and connect to frequency 44ZO2-K"

Most of the Genin were in a sudden fluster at trying to remember all of this sudden information.

"When ya do that, let me know through them mics and find my location. By then, I'll have located our little friends", Jii-Jii said, "Remain anonymous... I'll be waitin' for y'all"

With that last word, the mysterious old man's body dispersed into dust and his life-force vanished from that area. Now... the rookie graduates had a choice to make... but they were still uncertain whether or not they could put all of their trust in Jii-Jii. Hell, Sasuke was still lost about the stone object.

"I say we go for it", Kiba blurted out with his ice-pack still over his head.

"Why should we..?. We don't know anything about this guy. For all we know he could be leading us into a trap", Neji interjected, "Haven't you found it strange that he knew exactly where to find us and when, in order to tell us that information?"

"Of course. I considered all of that from the first moment I layed eyes on him", Kiba answered with a twinge of pain from his headache, "And he may be a freakin' douche-bag for hitting me over the dome-peice, but I trust him"

"I agree with Kiba", Shikamru said as he stood from the ground, "He let us know that Naruto is still alive. I'm guessin' that the guy can't be _that_ bad"

I don't know?", Tenten said; conflicted, "Remember, the village is still low on strength, and we don't know if the guy is a spy or anything of that nature for our enemy nations. We don't even know whether or not he's working WITH the two strangers he mentioned"

"If we're not careful, we could be walking right into our death's", Neji concurred.

"He's not lying!", Sasuke shouted.

Everyone turned their attention to him, "We have a serious problem; those two are big trouble and we have to find out why the Hell they're at our village", he said.

Suddenly, everyone recalled what Jii-Jii had said; indicating that Sasuke had met them before. But just to be certain, Sasuke explained himself.

"I left to find Naruto a week ago when we both met them. They... they brushed us aside like we were harmless flies", he said as he stared in to the strange stone object, "They even knew us... They knew everything about us"

Neji, stared at the ground at this info and started thinking more critically. A worried Sakura looked at an equally worried Ino and they both nodded to each other.

"I say we go", Ino said.

"If these two know _anything_about us and we haven't met them in all our lives, its worth investigating", Sakura concurred.

"Screw all of this talking", Kiba said before throwing his ice-pack to the ground, "I'm gonna find myself a mic and see what this is all about"

With that, the wily Inuzuka dashed back to his clan's compound to retrieve a mic. Hinata snapped out of the deep daze she was in and followed her teammate in a rush.

"W-Wait for me, Kiba-kun!", she called after him.

Shino also left, but instead heading straight for town... he already had a mic.

_"I told them... If I told them once, I told them a thousand times-you idiots, carry a mic with you always. But you'd think they'd listen?... No"_

For the first time in a WHILE, Shikamaru actually felt motivated to hustle and he went to his own compound to locate a mic for himself. Little by little, the Rookie 9 (and the remnants of Team Gai) went their separate ways until Sakura, Ino and Sasuke were left alone.

"I think my dad said that he always carried a spear mic", Ino said.

"Wait, whatever happened to the mic you used during our mission before the Exams?", Sakura asked.

Before Ino could answer, Sasuke cut in, "We're wasting precious time you two. Find your mics and contact the old man. 44ZO2-K, remember that frequency. I'll see you there", he commanded before he speed off to find his own mic.

Casting their worries aside as best they could, Sakura and Ino left to accomplish the task.

--

Battlefield Hi no Kuni...

A helpless Naruto was being kicked and stomped into the ground by the merciless Kuro (still wielding his Katana). Every part of Naruto's body was not spared from the assault and Kuro made doubly sure that he could feel every ounce of punishment. Despite all of this, the blonde Genin kept his wits about him and resisted screaming in pain and begging for mercy. That would be the LAST thing on his list of things to do before he croaked...

and now, was NOT that time.

"You see Naruto-kun?!", Kuro said as he continued his kicking frenzy, "You've wasted your time and MINE by coming here!"

With a harsh and brutal kick to the side, the red haired sadist stopped for a time and knelt next to the downed boy, getting in his face.

"You are so incredibly usless right now that its taking every fiber in my very being not to kill you. But that doesn't mean that you are exempt from your lesson, Boy", Kuro growled before continuing his kick-fest.

Tsunade could do nothing but watch in agonizing torment at what Naruto had gotten himself into for her sake. She cursed her weakness and fear of blood as she STILL couldn't find the will to contain her trembling and stop the maniacal Kuro. She couldn't even manage to move more than a few inches thanks to the injuries that Kuro dealt to her.

"Stop it Kuro... Stop it...!", Tsunade said as loud as she could muster.

Naturally, the relentless Monster ignored her and continued without letting up.

"Take your punishment, Naruto-kun; LEARN what happens when you involve yourself in affairs that have NOTHING to do with you!", Kuro roared.

It was only when Naruto decided that enough was enough, that Kuro stopped, as he had caught the foot that caused him this pain. After a slight pause, the defiant Jinchuuriki pushed the limb out of his personal space.

"Thats ENOUGH!!", he demanded.

Upon hearing such a rebellious tone, Kuro used that same foot to kick a bloody boot-mark in the side of Naruto's face.

"Little bitch... Tellin' _me_ what to do... Now do you have any juice left or can I get on with my work?"

With that last assault, Naruto was now fully layed out, slipping in and out of consciousness. With the silent agreement that he would be having no more interruptions, Kuro decided to go back to what he was doing and turned back to a wide-eyed Tsunade.

"N... Naruto... T-Talk to me Naruto...!", she yelled in a hushed voice, gaining no response.

She was suddenly over-shadowed by her sworn enemy. She looked up and glared hoplessly at the person who cast it.

"Ahh... Glad to see that you haven't decided to crawl away, Tsunade-chan", the black-hearted feind said before lifting his sword over-head yet again, "Now perhaps I can gut you like a fish in peace"

Tsunade regained only enough strength to fully brace for impact as she was finally able to at least use her arms for arc support. She was starting to get restless in her attempts to stop her trembling. Feeling his victory in his grasp already, Kuro was once again ready to initiate the final blow... and land it for once.

However... as though fate was starting to play games with him, he felt a weak yet firm grip upon his ankle. His face made one MAJOR twitch when he felt that. He shut his eyes tightly, hoping to God that it wasn't Naruto... but low and behold. The bloodied and weak blonde held Kuro ankle with all of the effort he could muster in his weakened state.

"Hey... I said... thats enough...!", Naruto huffed in his exsaugsted state.

Kuro pinched the bridge of his nose and lowered his Katana, "Why... Why are still persisting, child... You KNOW you can't make a difference! It doesn't make sense for you to keep up this useless effort and die out here in the middle of nowhere when I have no interest in killing you", he said.

"It doesn't matter... I made a promise... and I'll see it through... to the end", Naruto huffed again.

"Oh what; that empty promise of _you_ destroying _me_? You stupid idiot", Kuro insulted, "So _many_have tried... and they ALL failed. I've faced those who were considered to be the among greatest warriors on this Earth since before ANY of you derelicts were even conceived, and they ALL fell before me. I've endured COUNTLESS dismemberments, impalments, and even inner liquification! Now tell me-does a weakling, pathetic Genin like you actually have the power to destroy something that cannot destroyed?... The power to succeed where entire ARMIES have falied?!"

Naruto was now at a loss for words at what he was hearing, and in that moment he wanted to know more and more... what the fuck Kuro was.

Kuro smiled at the silence, "I thought as much... You lack any real power Naruto-kun... You lack the power to even lay a dent in me", he said before snatching the collar area of the blonde's black muscle shirt and lifting him off the ground.

"And you know something else?...", he continued as he loomed closer to Naruto's left ear, "You never will"

It was at that EXACT moment, that Kuro felt a humongous rush of blood through his head. The sensation numbed his mind and his mouth hung agape. His eyes soon became a dull red, rather than a thick and penatrating red. After the numbness cleared, Kuro was suddenly overcome with a MASSIVE headache. He threw Naruto away out of reflex as he willingly allowed the pain to surf its way through his head. He grunted and growled visiously, holding his head and flailing about.

After only a few more seconds, Kuro stopped completely and simple stood there with his hands on his temples. He slowly straightened his posture before looking back at Naruto, who layed upon his stomach only a few meters away from Tsunade; they stared at each other with emptiness in their eyes, but their was MUCH more on their minds than it showed. Of course, none of this mattered to Kuro. But he stared at the downed Naruto for only a few moments, before this sick and overly twist grin crept upon his face.

"At last... Hmhmhmhmhmhmmmmmm... The spores have taken their course", Kuro mumbled to himself with sinister glee, "Now, I'm one step closer to achieving my... Ultimate Goal"

The red coated-brute focused more on Naruto and noticed that his wounds began to heal as they should have from the very beginning; inhumanly quick and painless. His twisted grin became more sinister as he saw that he was completely healed and was finally ready to initiate the beginning of Naruto's True Test. Kuro pointed his deadly katana toward Naruto and the (still) downed Tsunade caught wind of it. Her face lifted with dread when she saw how Kuro looked at Naruto.

"No... don't do it... you Monster", she grunted before turning her head toward the boy's direction, "Naruto... run away... G-Get up"

But all the response she recieved was that same empty stare.

"Naruto... Get up!...", Tsunade yelled in a more desprate manner, "Why are you going so far to protect people?! Why do you go so far for _me_?! Just run from this place!"

Again... no answer.

"NARUTO!!"

"I'm not running away...", Naruto whispered.

The blonde Sannin was nearly driven to tears because this stubborness; it was gonna get him killed! The fearless blonde slowly lifted himself off of the ground and stood on his knees for a time, and Kuro used this oppurtinity to appraoch him. He stepped over Tsunade and kept his blade pointed toward the blue eyed shinobi.

"Yessss... stay and face me, Naruto-kun", Kuro hissed with his eyes glowing red, "Stand and face your destiny"

"I'll... I'll never run away... from this freak!", Naruto declared as he glared into the ground, "I swear on my honor... **I'll destroy you!!**"

He whipped his head up and revieled visious red irises with vertically slanted pupils. Tsunade gasp when she saw this for the first time. She could see the rage in his eyes; the bloodlust. The ultra determined vibe that she got from the now fural blonde was almost overwelming given her current state, and given the fact that she did NOT expect this kind of jump in power. But still... she was gripped with crippling despair.

"Naruto... no... Its not enough. You can't win", Tsunade pleaded upon deaf ears, "Please... just run away"

"**NEVER!!**", Naruto roared before charging at the readied Kuro.

--

**_(Here's where things get interesting)_**

Konoha Streets...

Within the uber crowded area of the town, a pair of shady characters traveled. One was a beautiful, tanned female with a black jean-skirk, a red tank-top and knee-high boots with blue hair. The other was a swollen-chested male with an equally simple attire; all around black clothing, wearing a sleeveless leather jacket with nothing underneith, leather pants, traveling boots, a pair of sunglasses and black due-rag.

The pair stopped in the middle of the street and studied the cooridors through the crowds upon crowds of people.

"Dammit... I think we lost her", the black clad man cursed.

"Yes. She probably knew that we were following her-the little bitch", the tanned woman concurred.

Upon further speculation and no success finding who they were looking for, the blue haired female looked at the buidling they were next to and smiled excitedly.

"Well... while we're here..."

The leather-prone man looked at his counterpart funny before catching a glimpes of the building she saw.

"Oh gawd-why?", he quietly writhed, closing his eyes upon the sight of the place, "You know how much I hate ice cream"

The eager young woman grabbed upon his big strong arm and yanked him along with a mischeivious looking chesure smile.

"Thats why _you're_ taking me inside and paying for it", she commanded in a sweet and energetic tone.

With a sigh, the shady man's head hung down as he grudgingly walked inside the frozen food court. It was a roomy place that one could enter without using a door; pretty much a gient wooden tent. The strange pair took their seats at the center, where they were waited and served. With two bowls of delicious chocolate ice cream in front of them, the tasty feast began... at least for one of them.

"I am _not_... eating it. There's no chance in Hell that you're talking me into it again, Kitsune"

"Jeez, you're such a grouch about it, Love. You've never even tried chocolate before"

"I don't care-its ice cream. I swear to God, the lunatic who created such a scurdge to this planet should've been lock up with the key thrown into a fucking tar pit... and then killed after he got Scurvey from the lack of nutrition"

Ignoring her partner's (who, by now, you HAD to have realized was Nekoshi) rants, Kitsune blissfully enjoyed her frozen treat, and the fact that she was simply there with him. However, her enjoyablly sweet feast soon turned sour when she saw someone else take the seat across their table. Kitsune became still, and Nekoshi pushed up his sun glasses. With a smile, a certain old man who joined them engaged in conversation.

"How long has it been, you two?", the old man asked out of the blue.

"Not long enough, ya old buzzard", Nekoshi answered, "What the Hell are you doing here?"

"We have no business with you Jii-Jii. Get lost", Kitsune added.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh! I give you young punks time to grow up and you still talk to yo' elders like that? This generation is truly lost", Jii-Jii retorted, "And as far as business goes... y'all better have some pretty damn good explainantions as to why ya both here"

"Like we said; its of no business of yours, Old Man", the irritated Nekoshi insisted, "Stop sticking your ancient-Stone Hindge-of a nose where it doesn't belong"

The gold-clad geezer adjusted himself in his seat, "I hate to burst y'all's bubble, but given the circumstances, Jii-Jii's gonna have to say that your business _is_ my business", he insisted right back.

Knowing that Jii-Jii wasn't going to let them go without some serious problems, the two students of Kuro reluctantly invited him to stay at their table.

"What do you want with us?", Kitsune asked out of curiousity.

Jii-Jii kept his hands under the table as he discreetly adjusted the settings for the conceiled microphone within his comfy robe.

"A little of your time would be nice... All ya gotta do is sit here an talk to me", the aged traveler said, "There are some things that I'd like to figure out"

Outside of the building were the ten Genin, positioned in various spots around it. The only one who was actually positioned inside the buidling, was Sakura, who was smart enough to wear her mic on the left ear, where it was conceiled by her pink hair. She also sat at the corner facing away from the trio.

**_(Again, I hope you remember what she looks like, now... recall chapter 42 for any reminders)_**

Sasuke, who was seated at a bench next to the entrance, carried the strange object that was given to him in an Uchiha clan back-pack. With all Genin in place, they all listened in on the conversation at hand.

Nekoshi frowned at the old man, and just as Kitsune was about to say something, he waved his hand in front of her.

"Go ahead and finish your ice cream, babe... I'll talk to the dinosaur.

The blue haired woman frowned slightly but decided not to let some crusty old man ruin her frozen treat, so she went right back to it and took her time to savor the sweet taste.

"Alright then, Jii-Jii... ... Lets talk", Nekoshi said in a seemingly nonchalant attitude.

"You really got quite the brass balls for showin ya face back here Nekoshi. Once everyone here finds out that you're still alive, what you've done and who you've been working and training under for the last fourteen years, you'll be a wanted man in this village too", Jii-Jii said.

The white haired warriror scoffed, "Surely you didn't come here just so you could talk about my admirable reputation, Old Man. Why don't you stop wasting' both of our times and tell me the real reason why I'm wasting my breath on you", he said as he crossed his arms.

"I already told you... just sit here and talk to me", Jii-Jii answered without a pause, "I mean, it ain't like y'all got anything better to do, right?... No one in particular that ya lookin' fer"

Nekoshi silently squinted his eyes at the bald old man and Kitsune frowned as she tried to enjoy her ice cream.

"What the Hell do a couple of well-accomplished shinobi like yaselves want with an innocent girl like Sasame", the old man questioned.

At hearing this, Sakura nearly gasped, but held her breath and listened with even more attentiveness than before.

"Hn... Its no surprise that you knew we were chasing that little cunt... but why should I tell you ANYthing, Old Man?", Nekoshi retorted with an inward tilt to his head.

Jii-Jii chuckled, "Heh-heh-heh-heh... Because I... got somethin' you need", he answered.

At this, the leather dressed rogue raised an eyebrow and studied the old geezer's facial expression.

"Oh please... you really think that your mind games will work on me now? I've come a long way since before, Jii-Jii", Nekoshi said with a confident smirk.

Jii-Jii stared at the surly fighter for a few moments, "Hehehe... I can see that, son. But I really don't think you wanna take that chance", he warned with that same easy-going, old man voice.

After a breif stare off between the two men, Nekoshi chuckled, "Very well then, Old Man. I'll pretend that I'm shittin' in my pants right now and tell you a little somethin'-somethin'", he said.

All of the Genin opened their ears and minds further and listened to what was about to be said.

"Before the Chunnin Exam Finale, Sensei went to Oto... to regain his lost powers. The town was small and weak, and the strongest resistence he had were those pathetic Fuuma clan members. He wiped them all out and feasted upon the towns population", Nekoshi described with a sinister smile, "Thats _one_ town off the map"

Sakura slightly turned her head to the direction of the trio, _"An... An entire population... gone?", _she inwardly questioned before focusing back on the conversation.

"However... there was but one survivor out of the lot. Before we went to dispose of that troublesome Ashima, Kitsune and I went to that dead town just to enjoy the aftermath and saw _her_... Sasame Fuuma. At that time, we were well aware that Sandaime-sama's time was nearing its end, so we figured that we'd be able to use her for... informative purposes", Nekoshi explained further.

"I'm afraid I don't follow", Jii-Jii lied.

"(Sigh)... if the days turned to weeks and so forth, before a new Kage was enstated she could be our reacon and tell us when the next Hokage will be enstated and who in the flying Hell it will be", the semi-brutish man said, "So you see... once we find out who the Godaime is... the only use she will have to us will be to satiate Kuro-sensei's hunger"

At that last peice, Sakura and several other Genin were blown away with shock. The pink haired Genin let out small gasp involuntarily.

_"These two... are Kuro's students??", _she inwardly questioned again, _"Sasame..."_

--

Battlefield Hi no Kuni...

The fural Naruto traded the menacing Kuro a healthy dose of furious attacks... Unfortunately, it was Deja-vu in the worst way. Kuro was once again dancing around his foe, avoiding all of his attacks with ease. This time, he put in little to no effort to do this because of how loose he was from fighting the Sannin. The only thing that was different, was the fact that Kuro wasn't smiling.

He stared into Naruto's eyes throughout the assault and was already growing more impatient. Without even bothering to drag this on anymore than it already has, the red haired savage snatched upon Naruto's blonde hair in between one of the strikes and yanked him (face-first) into the ground, pinning him there. Naruto struggled and grunted as he tried despreatly to claw Kuro's face off, but couldn't reach him.

"I hate to be rude, child, but I think I've wasted more than enough of my time playing around with you", Kuro said before just barely lifting the boy's head off the ground, "We can continue your true test another time; I'll end your pathetic resistance right _now_"

With that, the flesh eating beast bared his grueling fangs... and sunk them straight into Naruto's neck. With a bone-chilling scream, the blue eyed Genin flailed around and tried to jerk himself free. The disgusting sound of gulping rung within Naruto ears and he started to grow frightfully desprate to free himself. As his futile efforts continued, Naruto suddenly heard a eeriely familiar voice inside of his head.

_"And now... you share a glimpes of Yoshuna's fate"_

A grand fury built deep within Naruto at being reminded of that, but at the same time, he could feel his strength waining greatly. He felt the entire left side of his body grow numb and limb. His eyes dimmed out and his breathing shallowed; it wasn't long before he passed out... AGAIN. With no actual intention to kill him, Kuro released the boy before tossing him aside. Tsunade, who watched helplessly from the side-lines cried out his name to wake him up... but he didn't move.

Kuro stood in place for a couple of seconds before he detected something... a bit wrong.

"Hmm... odd. I know the boy's weak but I should've been able to gain at least a _little_ bit of strength", he said as he tried to detect any augmentation to his powers, "What could have gone wrong"

It was at THAT exact moment that Kuro heard a familiar 'POOF' sound. He turned to the source and saw that Naruto was gone.

"Hmm?!"

"A-A Shadow Clone? When did he-", Tsunade exclaimed.

Suddenly, the ground behind Kuro erupted and out from benieth it, came a Rasengan weilding Naruto! Throwing his swirling sphere of Chaos at his enemy, Naruto roared with animosity. However, with his superb relfexes and impossible speeds, Kuro timingly wirled around and slapped Naruto's hand down, thus launching the Rasengan into the ground. But, because of the sheer force of the attack, it was broken and scattered about the terrain, and severed it through and through.

Kuro leaped back when several columns of earth launched into the air, but Naruto caught one of them. Without stopping for even a second, the firey blonde charged at Kuro and rammed the rock column right into him. Absorbing the impact with his arms, Kuro forced the stone weapon aside only to have ANOTHER Rasengan milimeters from his face. Time decelerated to an incredible rate as the baffled Devil stared into the vortex of chakra.

_"Perhaps I mis-calcutated that one juuuuuuuust a little..."_

**_SSHHHHRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHH!!_**

Kuro's face meshed into the distroted sphere as an explosion of power erupted outward, tearing into his flesh. After three brutal seconds of this, Kuro was sent FLYING back, thus flinging his katana out of his grip with his body egulfed in a bright spherical colmination of power before he crashed into a boulder. A large cloud of dust and debre burst out upon impact. With his hand still held out, a hyperventilating Naruto stared in the aftermath of his assault... waiting for it to clear.

"Take that... you sick, twisted, flesh-eating freak...", Naruto insulted in between his ragged breaths of air.

Seeing what had just happened, Tsunade was absolutely speeches to the point of her mind going completely numb from the shock; Naruto had just used a fully developed Rasengan. She rose to her knees and stared at the boy with an incredulously surprised expression.

"The... The Rasengan-he... h-he did it", Tsunade stammered, "Its... impossible... He actually mastered that technique in a full week... A week!"

Naruto continued to hyperventilate as he felt that he had used up all of his remaining chakra to pull his little stunt.

"(huff... huff) Now I'm spent...", the blue eyed boy murmered in exaugstion.

Naruto stared harder into the settling debre, searching for any sign of Kuro. In time, he saw what he wanted to see when the dust cleared; a motionless red haired sadist face-first in the dirt. Through his hyperventilation, a triumphant smile crept upon his face as he felt very proud of himself; not even HE expected to do what he just did. The still trembling Tsunade stared at the lifeless Kuro with eyes widened further than before.

"Naruto... how did you-..."

The only response she recieved was a big goofy smile when he turned back to face her, "Just eager to take the win on that bet, Baa-chan", he said triumphantly.

Not even able to crack a smile due to the everpresent shock, the hazel eyed woman simply stared at the boy, but could feel a massive sensation of pride well up inside of her. After a while, she finally smiled, but closed her eyes in embarassment as she held her necklace tightly. A rosey blush accompanied her face as she was about to willingly admit that she was com-PLETELY wrong about the boy...

However...

as Naruto was about to walk toward his fellow blonde, he suddenly felt a rush of disturbance from behind him. With his danger-senses going hay-wire, Naruto impulsively jumped in front of Tsunade with his arms extended outward. The blonde Sannin's eyes widened with surprise and confusion at this sudden action, but when she heard five slicing sounds, her heart stopped. It was like flesh being penatrated by knives. Naruto remained perfectly still for a time and it was starting to scare Tsunade a little bit.

"Hey... whats wrong?", she asked in a somewhat shaky voice.

It was only when Naruto coughed and hunched over did Tsunade begin trembling again.

"Naruto?"

Upon his name being called, the boy fell over and revealed a bloody stained mouth to his fellow blonde before fully collapsing to the ground. Tsunade gasped in fear when she saw five bloody and circular wounds on Naruto's chest. The Slug Sannin peered dead ahead of her and saw the unbelievable... Kuro holding himself up with one arm and the other one extended outward; his long and sharp finger-nails gone from it.

The only thing freakier about that, was that fact that his face was a swirled and meshed colaburation of it's former self.

Like a walking death-machine, Kuro rose to his feet without any trouble at; dangling his arms to his side. His posture was crooked with his screwed up head tilted lazily to the side. After standing there for a few moments, the unyielding terror's face began to resonate thick steamy gas as simmering took place. The swirl-marks on his face began to glow a bright red, and the torn flesh began to turn and churn.

Tsunade watched in horror at Kuro's mind-bending regenaration. The swirl that was engraved into his face slowly undid itself as Kuro's features returned in a bloodly fashion. His eyes, nose, and mouth started off crooked and mispositioned until the Monster took hold of his own face; manually cracking and snapping everything back in place. After that unearthly display of inhumanity, Kuro's entire posture straightened as his face was HURLED back to its full and untouched nature.

Taking in many ragged breaths of air to center himself, the widened eyed Kuro's mind raced at a phenominal rate. For the love of God; NARUTO surprised him! He actually caught him off gaurd and managed to out manuver him. With his breathing centered and his focus back on the right track, Kuro idolly searched for his missing katana before extending his hand outward. From the distance, came his malevolent blade, flipping and twirling though the air before land safely in his grip.

Crackling the joints in his neck for the third time that day, the Akatsuki warrior centered his attention on the downed Naruto from afar. He frowned deeply before whipping his sword through the air and briskly marching toward him and Tsunade.

The blonde kunoichi glared hopelessly at what she saw, cursing this seemingly unstoppable Monster. Her inward and hateful curses were silenced, however, when Naruto coughed out a thick geyser of blood. Tsunade gasped before shooting to her feet and quickly approaching to the injured boy's side. She fell to her knees and carefully examined Naruto, noticing, all too well, the five bloody holes in his chest. Now focused on the problem aside from Kuro, she finally noticed how much blood was involed...

but she knew that she had to focus or Naruto would surely die.

Placing her fingers upon the blonde Genin's chest, Tsunade increased her efforts to cease her inssecant trembling. Finally able to get a grip on herself, the hazel eyed female steadied her hand and used a small concentration of her chakra to severe Naruto shirt in the chest area. Acting quickly, she focused even more of her chakra into both of her hands as she pressed her fingers against Naruto's chest; the artery-pathways that were stopped by Kuro's nasty little finger-nails.

_"I have to get them out of him...", _Tsunade thought frantically.

Surfing her chakra with his chest, Tsunade located the nails and carefully removed them out of the flesh with her chakra. This, of course, only made Naruto cough up more blood, much to Tsuande's dismay and fright. She was able to stop even a single tremble from surfacing as she formed several hands-seals and pressed both of her hands unto the boy's chest, making a shattering effort to stablize him.

_"I swear to God, Naruto-if you die on me, I'll kill you!"_

-

"DAMMIT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!", Shizune shouted, surprising all but Orochimaru, who just stared at her, "I don't know if I'll be any help or not, but I'll NEVER FIND OUT HERE!"

With that, the heated brunette took off in the direction of the unseen action. Neither of them could see what was happening but one thing they could tell was that Kuro wasn't loosing. In fact, it seemed like he had the upper-hand throughout the entire ordeal. That alone, was getting to Shizune the most. The idea of letting her master die by that freak's hand while she sat back and did nothing was no longer acceptable.

"No, wait! Don't do it!", Kabuto called out before dashing after her, "You'll only get yourself killed!!"

As Kabuto sped off to catch Shizune, the (STILL!!) bound Jiraiya smirked proudly, "Well what do ya know... the kid did it", he though out loud.

Orochimaru (also bound, still) stared into the horizin with a weary expression on his face.

_"That little pip-sqeak... using a technique of that calibur?", _inwardly questioned.

Even though they couldn't see a thing, the other Sannin were vastly more aware of the events than their underlings were. The most noticable thing was Naruto actually pulling off the Yondaime's most powerful technique, proving that he had mastered it; a feat that took the greatest shinobi to ever grace Konoha with his exsistence four YEARS to accomplish. Needless to say, that worried Orochimaru to quite an extent.

Jiraiya frowned, _"I don't know how Naruto managed to pull it off and actually land it on Kuro, but it wasn't enough; that Monsters as rock-solid as ever... and Naruto's energy is drastically plummeting. I've GOT to get out of these damn restraints!", _he inwardly declared.

Meanwhile, the sprinting Shizune could feel that she was getting VERY close to her destination. Just a few more feet and she'd be able to see them. As perdicted, the brunette Jonin spotted their tiny forms along the horizon and her fears were confimed. Naruto was down and Kuro seemed to have both his and her beloved master against the ropes. Glaring at the scene, Shizune increased her speed so she could arrive and help in whatEVER way she could.

Unfortunately, Kabuto had other plans.

Without warning, the silver haired Oto Nin tackled Shizune to the ground and constricted his arms around her own to prevent her from moving.

"No, what are you DOING?! LET ME GO!!", Shizune yelled as she squirmed to get free, "Look! She's RIGHT THERE! I HAVE TO HELP HER; LET GO OF ME!!"

"Rr! It doesn't matter! Listen, if you go there-Rr(!)-you'll only get in the way!", Kabuto insisted as he struggled to maintain his restaining grip, "The best thing you can do right now is to trust in Tsunade-sama! If we're going to survive this and walk away in one peice, we have to play by the RULES!!"

As much as she wanted to spit on that reasoning and knock Kabuto off of her, Shizune knew that he was absolutely right... Everything he said was exactly what she was well aware of but she just wanted to help her master... that was all. Her resistance against Kabuto's grip died and she remained on her hands and knees, shaking with helplessness.

Kabuto eased his way off of the black-dressed female and stared down at her sympothetically.

"If we don't... than you may loose both her, and your own life... and her death would've been in vein", the purple-clad shinobi said in a softer voice.

Shizune began shaking with crippling grief as tears leaked down her beautiful face, "Dammit... God Dammit!", she writhed.

Kabuto stared into the action himself and frowned, _"I know it hurts... but this is the best we can do in a situation like this... Its out of our hands", _he uneasily admitted as he watched Tsunade's desperate situation unfold from afar.

-

A tear-stained Tsunade hovered over the peacfully breathing Naruto. Through mind-bending and nearly overwelming effort, the blonde Sannin was able to save Naruto's life with only seconds to spare. It was only when the constant memories of his promises and his dreams of being Hokage someday bombarded her mind, did she push herself to that extend. She cried for him... begged him not to die. She didn't want that dream to die again. It was through Naruto, did Tsunade's heart finally reopen after many years of cold-hard solitude.

It was through Naruto... did she ever see her loved ones' dreams survive.

Her heart melted for this boy... she wanted to help this boy; to care for this boy. His dreams would not die, so long as she had a say in the matter; that... was _her_promise. Everything that Naruto was signaled the rebirth of Nawaki and Dan; their hopes and dreams... everything.

_(To be Hokage; that is my DREAM!)_

"This time... for the last time...", Tsunade thought out loud as she removed her necklace and tied it around Naruto's neck, "I want that dream to be true"

She allowed one last tear to fall upon Naruto's chest as she now felt perfectly serene with the boy. Unfortunately, time was not on her side as she saw a familiar someone approaching them both from the front. Tsunade whipped her head up and saw the relentless, katana wielding Kuro only a few feet away from them! The moment he saw that he was spotted, the red haired Devil dashed forward with his blade in a killing position. Tsunade inwardly gasped when she noticed Kuro's deadly sights focused upon Naruto!

_"No!", _the hazel eyed woman mentally shouted before acting on nothing but her instinct to move.

In a deadly flash, blood splattered the area again. Kuro deviously smiled when he saw that his sword wasn't stabbed through Naruto like he seemingly intended... but Tsunade instead. It stabbed her right through the center of her chest. The blonde Sannin knelt between Kuro and Naruto; protecting the young Genin as he once did for her. She trembled and quaked at the cold and painful feeling of being impaled right through the chest. Kuro sllloooowly removed his deadly blade from the wounded kunoichi and continued to smile.

"Well, you certainly live up to your reputation don't you, Legendary Sucker? Hmhmhmhmhmhm", Kuro taunted before licking one side of his sword clean of the blood it bathed in, "Like a moth to a flame..."

Tsunade found it harder and harder to breathe as her lungs burned for air and her penetrated trekia contracted over and over again. She spewed a large serving of her own blood on the ground.

"Honestly, YOU(?!), going through such legnths to protect a Genin?", the red coated sadist said, "I'm disappointed in you Tsunade-chan"

"I... I... won't let you take this boy, Kuro!", Tsunade righteously declared.

"Whats that?", Kuro questioned in a surprisingly angry tone.

Tsunade's eyes darkened, "I know what you're after you freak...! I'll... I'll never let you, you hear me?! This boy's soul belongs to NO ONE!", she shouted.

At first, the hulking savage was speechless, but suddenly grew angry before reeling his sword back and gushing it right through Tsunade again, just below the same spot. She wrenched upon impact before gagging and choking on the cold-hard steel.

"You little WHORE! How DARE you!!You think it MATTERS what you say?!", Kuro roared as he resisted every soul-burning urge to twist the blade, _"But how could she have figured it out so quickly?! I was sure to be more careful than that!"_

Choosing not to deliberate on the matter further, Kuro ripped the blade out of his mortally wounded enemy.

"Well it doesn't matter now. Once I'm finished with business here, it'll only be a matter of time before the evil in the boy's heart takes root", Kuro said before slicing at Tsunade's body, "With my tutolage and training, this worthless little Genin will fufill his true destiny by my side as the ULTIMATE warrior!!"

"NEVER!!", Tsunade yelled.

Growling upon hearing that, the visious Kuro uppercut across his enemy's chest and face with his blade, thus flipping her front-first unto the sleeping Naruto. After lying there motionless for a moment, the weak Tsunade slowly curled defelnsively around Naruto in her restless efforts to protect him from any and all harm... but most of all, from Kuro.

"I... I won't let him have you, Naruto... I won't let anything happen to you", she whispered upon Naruto's deaf ears, "You hear me, Kuro?! If I do nothing else... I will PROTECT THIS BOY!!"

"THEN YOU WILL **DIE LIKE THE LAMB YOU ARE**!!", Kuro roared in retort before proceeding to mercilessly hack away at Tsunade's back.

The determined Sannin remained exactly where she was and took the bloody punishment with no signs of caving in; she said she would protect the boy and by God, thats exactly what she was gonna do! She would never be moved or forced out of the way, and that alone was starting to piss Kuro off a little more than usual. He strengthened his slashes to the point where a few chuncks of flesh flew off of her.

Though screaming and writhing in agony, Tsunade remained where she was to keep Naruto out of harms way.

"You USELESS, dying BITCH!! Why do you insist on getting in MY WAY?!", Kuro roared as his slashes steadily became more violent and powerful.

Out of random impulse, Tsunade whirled her body around between mid-slash and caught the blade with in her palm. The katana cut away at her hand but she held it tight.

"From now on, Kuro... I TOO will bet my life!"

"But for a Genin you don't even know?! Do I EVEN CARE?!", Kuro roared before slicing his sword out of her hand, "You would willingly throw your life away for a boy who's future is linked to mine?!"

The blonde woman alowly looked down at Naruto with warm and caring eyes.

"Linked to yours...? Never. This boy... this lowly little Genin... will be Hokage someday... he is destined for greatness in a future that has nothing to do with you, Kuro", Tsunade adamantly claimed.

Kuro began to quibble with rage, "You **_FOOOOL_**!!", he hollered before landing a swift kick to Tsunade's side, thus sending her on her way to the clear other side of Naruto.

Upon hearing those last sounds in his state of deep-sleep, Naruto's eyes slowly cracked open. His vision was blurred and distorted but he could barely make out what he was seeing. With his head tilted to the side, the blonde Genin saw the downed Tsunade, who sadly returned his stare from mildly afar. His fuzzy hearing picked up her voice, softer and more delicate than he'd grown use to.

"Naruto...", it said, "I'm so sorry... Naruto"

Upon those words, the blue eyed Kitsune's vision cleared a little more... What he saw next, woke him up a little. The evil incarnate marched beside Tsunade with malice dripping off of his form. Naruto's eyes slightly widened.

"O...Obaa-chan...", he whispered.

Kuro stepped over to Tsunade's other side just to make sure Naruto could fully see what he was about to do... and he wasted no time. As Tsunade's tears cascaded uncontrolabley down the side of her face, she constantly whispered sorrowful appologies to Naruto, and he could catch them perfectly but couldn't figure out why she was doing it. Sudden't a gray boot slammed unto the side of the blonde Sannin's head, making her cry out in pain.

Naruto reflexably clinched his teeth together as he was now fully alert.

Tsunade stretched her hand out toward Naruto as her mind race a million thoughts a second. Kuro lifted his katana for the final time.

"Die, you wretched Sannin, DIE!!", he roared wit hhis katana in the stabbing position.

Just as she was about to be silenced, however, an overpowering feeling came over her, and much to Kuro's surprise and dismay... her body compelety stopped trembling.

"What in the-"

Kuro was unable to finish his sentence when Tsunade's foot came crashing up into his face, sending him tumbling down to the ground. The red haired warrior lifted himself up with a bit of effort and caressed his aching jaw.

"Ough!... Fuckin' stopped her trembling", he cursed before lifting himself to his feet.

He saw his mortal enemy pick herself up to her feet and frowned with irritation.

"How in the Hell can you POSSIBLY still be standing?", he questioned, "What have you to prove?"

The blonde woman didn't answer as she was trying unbelievably hard to remain on her feet. She may have been able to stop her trembling, but she was still in horrendous shape thanks to Kuro's relentless beating and slashing. The wounds on her back were starting to take their told on the woman as she was starting to shiver because of the heat that was leaving her body. Unable to hold herself up anymore, Tsunade collapsed front-first upon the ground totally unconscious.

When he saw this, Naruto shot to his hands and knees, "Obaa-chan!", he shouted before dashing to her side.

Kuro remained right where he was and crossed his arms uncaringly. He watched Naruto's futile efforts to awaken the fallen sannin.

"Baa-chan! Hey, come on! Wake up", Naruto desperately called out, trying his damndest to ingore the grotesque sword slashes on her back.

Kuro smirked evilly, "Go ahead and keep trying, dumbass... She ain't wakin' up this time", he said with no sympathy what so ever.

The blonde Genin ignored the cruel words and continued his attempts to awaken her.

"Get up, you old hag! I still need to get you back for flicking me in the face!"

Kuro scoffed at what he was seeing but raised a curious eyebrow when he heard Shizune yell her master's name from afar. He smiled deviously at the situation and prepared to see how Naruto would react now. As predicted, the young blonde held back his tears as he slowly started to realize that his efforts were futile.

"You... You did that for me, didn't you?...", Naruto questioned, refering to the hideous gashes on her back-side, "You... kept him from attacking me... you wrenkly old bag"

Still nothing... not even his infuriating insults got a single stir from her. With his tears threatening to fall, Naruto shook violently and lowered his head is sorrow.

"Why... How could I let him do this?... He's hurt so many people already and now he's got you because I was too weak to do anything to stop him", Naruto sobbed with shame, "I let him do this"

As if seeing a lifelss Tsunade before him wasn't bad enough, Naruto heard something that made his heart quibble horrendously.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhm... HMM-hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm..."

That laughter... oh that horrible laughter. That mocking, taunting, IRKING laughter.

"Hmeeheheheheheee... Hmhmamhmhmhahahahahaha!"

Naruto's nails slowly dug into the earth as that horrid noise rung in his ear and surfed through the corridors of his mind.

"Mwwahahahahahahahaha! TAH-hahahahaHAAAAA! FWAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!"

Naruto could barely feel his conscience slippin away from him... as if he was loosing himself within that mocking laughter.

"Shut... up...", he shuddered with an unusual darkness about his voice.

It didn't matter... Kuro's laughter became louder and more mind-grating. He didn't care who he hurt, in fact he got pleasure out of even the smallest amount of pain that he causes. Through the month, Kuro has tormented innocent people and has made Naruto suffer through a series of tests that caused him and others so much pain. He was responsible for all of that suffering... all of that death... all of that strife...

and the mother fucker was laughting.

The evil incarnate continued his laughter, having the time of his life, UNTIL the wind picked up at an unusual rate. His laughter immediately stopped as though it never happened before he focused upon Naruto. Needless to say... he was surprised at what he was seeing. In the place of the crying boy was the form of something... different. Another being crawled out of that weak little shell, yet they shared the same form.

The spikey blonde bangs that feircely flapped with the wind shadowed everything upon his forehead but one of his eyes. In that, alone, lied an aura of malice... an aura of terrible wrath... an aura of overwelming murderous desire. It was no different in looks compared to Kyuubified Naruto's eye but it was no longer the same; it was consumed with pure hatred. In a matter of moments, a thick red blanket of blood red energy engulfed the boy, giving him a second transparent body.

Kuro welcomed every fiber of hatred and everything else directed toward him with open arms as he genuinely admired the boy's new look.

A fox with two tails...

Had Kuro finally pushed Naruto too far? Has he finally awakened the true inner-demon within the lovable blonde Genin. Has Kuro... the very same monster who has caused so much suffering through the entire world... sealed his own fate?

"Hmmmmmmm-yeeessssss. Magnificent... absolutely... magnificent", Kuro hummed to himself with dark excitement.

* * *

**_I... I-I don't know what came over me... I just had all of these ideas and connections to everything thats happend thus far and couldn't stop myself! This... is by far... the LONGEST(!!) Chapter I've ever written in my 21 years of living! I had so much fun writing it, that I am happy to announce that my final chapter is going to be the next one. And it will have all of the answers to the questions that I'm POSITIVE you're all asking right now... and of course (BUM- BUM-BUUUUMMMM) THE NARUxSAKUxINO THREESOME can TRULY BEGIN!! I await your feedback within the next couple of days or so prior to posting, considering that this chapter was well over 19,000 FUCKING WORDS!!_**

**_Until next time, my brethen of Chaos!!_**

**_Peace!_**


	52. The Culmination of All

_**Naruto**_

_**Fury Guilt and Love**_

_**Ladies and Gentlemen... THIS IS IT!!! The long awaited final chapter of this tale has at last ARRIVED (for real, this time)!!! What can you possibly expect from this, you ask?... Questions, answers, drama of all high degrees and SMUT!? Most of the questions that have reared their ugly little heads will at LAST be answered and MORE MYSTERY SHALL BE AWAITING YOU!! I hope you're all buckled up, 'cause this is gonna be one HELL OF RIDE!!!**_

* * *

FINAL CHAPTER: The Culmination of All

* * *

**(Go to Song 4 on Profile)**

It all happened so fast...

The scent of blood and destruction lay across the open war-zone that was once a beautiful feild of Hi no Kuni. Nearly all of the vegitation was charred and destroyed, along with various parts of the terrain; what was once a raging battlefield... was now a deadzone.

Through slow and steady progression of the battle, everything died.

But for one side of the opression... the reward was well-worth the sacrifice.

"GO BACK TO HELL!!!!!!"

The curse rumbled throughout sky and along with it, came the sound of one clean slice. Choking and gagging vibrated into the air.

A bloody and murder-crazed Tsunade stood before a kneeling Kuro, with _his_ sword in _her_ hands. The red haired Demon held both of his hands to his throat, as it was sliced completely open, spilling his liquid contents all over himself and the ground.

Though she was no longer afraid of blood thanks to her gruesome experience, she couldn't help but tremble and quake at what she had just done.

Her heavy breathing became shaky and loud.

The choking Kuro's eyes were widened beyond believe; he could hardly grasp the fact that the very life that he held unto for _so _long... was actually slipping away from him. He could feel his tainted blood soak his hands as his entire being burned with both agony and numbness.

He glared hatefully at the woman responsible for this travesty and inwardly cursed her exsistence... along with the other fighters around him.

Scattered about that area were the other two Sannin, along with Kabuto, Shizune... and a half-dead Naruto; taking in the mind-blowing site before them. Beaten and riddled with bloody wounds of their own, they all watched the historic event unfold.

Tsuande stared down at her dying enemy with nothing but malice and an overpowering desire for his death.

Though it was amazing and nearly unfathomable, Tsuande knew that Kuro wasn't long for this world anymore; the seemingly unstoppable monster that was responsible for the deaths and suffering of COUNTLESS innocent people... was at last paying for his crimes against humanity.

She quelled her trembling as much as she could as her murderous gaze became accepting but as hateful as ever.

The fatally injured Kuro narrowed his red eyes as his breathing began to weaken and his surrounds seemed to blur.

"Karatsune Kuro... For the heignous crimes you have commited against Sunagakure no sato, Kirigakure no sato, Kumogakure no sato, Tsuchigakure no sato, Konohagakure no sato and the rest of this entire planet... I, the Godaime Hokage, sentence you to death!", the blonde Sannin declared.

Kuro's eyes widened tremendously at that last part.

_"I... I knew it... I've been searching this whole time, and I KNEW IT!!", _Kuro's mind rumbled as he blared at Tsunade, _"It was you... all along"_

The hazel eyed female frowned deeply before she pointed Kuro's deadly blade at him.

"Just die", she whispered before swiftly plunging the sword RIGHT into Kuro's mouth and through the back of his head.

Blood splattered upon the ground behind him as he gagged harder than before.

The ravaged behemoth began to bleed from every orophis in his head before reaching out and weakly grasping Tsunade's grey shirt. The blonde, inwardly squirmed as she backed away from Kuro, falling right on her ass, shaking and sneering at him.

Kuro's grip was released from the shirt as he continuosly gagged on his own blood. He fell backwards as the last remnants of his strength left his body. His wounds bled out uncontrolably as his vision tunneled and darkened. And upon his leave, his mind echoed one solemn pledge.

_"Some how... Some way... Somewhere... Some day... I will make... them... paaaayyyy"_

Upon that last promise, Kuro Karatsune's eyes closed for the final time as he was carried off within the arms of Death.

--/\\/--

Naruto's eyes shot WIDE open as he was hoisted out of slumber.

He rose up and frantically took in all of his surroundings. It took him a moment, but in time, Naruto realized that he was... in a hospital room?

"Wha... What the-... Where am I?", he murmered to himself as he continued to take in his surroundings.

The blonde Genin looked outside the window and saw that it was morning; the beginning of a new day. He shut his eyes and massaged his temples.

"How did I get here?...", he asked himself.

"Well, the Hero of the Hour awakens", came a voice from behind the curtains on Naruto's left side.

Emerging from the curtains was a smiling Tsunade.

Hearing that voice at first, sent shivers of denial down Naruto's spine.

Had he heard right? Was that really Tsunade's voice?

His mind vividly replayed the gruesome images of her selfless protection of him; the way she took every deadly hack and slash from Kuro's sword for his sake.

Looking to his left to comfirm his thoughts, Naruto froze as he stared up into the eyes of his protector. She was indeed alive and well.

NAruto's eyes began to glisten as he took in her appearance, feeling his joy swell up inside him... Of course, he was still WAY too proud to do something so stupid as to throw himself at her in blind happiness.

Instead, he turned his head away and wiped his eyes before turning back to her with a straight face.

"What happened?", the Jinchuuriki asked.

Tsunade stared at Naruto with surprise, "What? What do you mean 'what happened'? Don't tell me you don't rememeber anything", she said.

Naruto stared down at his bed covers as he thought long and hard. He frowned at his inability to recall certain things.

"I-... Its all just a blur", he admitted, "but one of the last thing I can even recall was an alien feeling; like a burning lump of coal sat in my heart"

Tsunade stared at the boy for a few moments, and inwardly thought that it'd be best just to let it be.

Naruto may not remember anything, but she concluded that it was for the best if he hadn't... But there was one thing that she had to make sure of.

"But you _do_... rememeber Kuro... don't you?", she asked.

"Of course I remember that freak", Naruto shuddered, "But... what I remember the last time I saw _him_, was him falling to the ground. After that... nothing"

Tsunade smiled.

"Well, lets just say that he won't be a problem anymore", she said proudly.

At this, Naruto raised an eyebrow in curiousity, but was suddenly overtaken with shock and a small dose of giddy.

"What? Y-You mean we-... You mean he's-"

The blonde Sannin nodded in affirmation.

The dumbstruck Naruto's widened eyes glisened with overwelming relief at this news, before he stared back down at his covers.

"Huh... _Wow_... and here I thought we were all goners for sure, but...", he trailed off in his words.

"Trust me, you weren't the only one", Tsunade said before studying the boy's face, _"He seriously doesn't remember..."_

A moment of silence befell the room; one that was welcomed by Naruto, as he was lost in his thoughts.

_"I can't believe it... After all of that Hell, Kuro's finally dead... but why can't I remember anything before or after it happened? I remember Tsunade-baa-chan getting seriously hurt, then nothing"_, Naruto thought to himself.

Now that his senses came back to him, Naruto peered out the window again and was relieved to see that he was back home... back at Konoha. The blue eyed Jinchuuriki rose out of bed, stared out the window and sighed with content.

Soon thereafter, Tsunade joined him.

"What are you thinking about", she asked him.

"Just...(sigh)... I don't know... Everything, I guess", Naruto said scerenly.

Tsunade stared down at the boy with a smile before looking out the window upon her village again.

"You and me both, Kiddo... You and me both"

Another session of silence filled the room, but Naruto broke it this time.

"Obaa-chan... I want to know everything... everything that happened before we got back, but later on", he said.

"Later on? You've got some important business to take care of or something?", Tsunade asked.

Upon that question, Naruto's stomach rumbled and grumbled; he blushed and held his stomach.

"Yeah, something like that", he chimed with a nervous smile.

The hazel eyed woman chuckled before bidding him farwell.

"Well, its time for me to head out myself. From what Jiraiya told me of whats been going on, it looks like I have my work cut out for me", Tsunade mentioned.

Remembering Kakashi's condition at that moment, Naruto nodded and placed full trust in her ability to fix his sensei right up.

"Well, it looks like we'd both better get a move on, then", Naruto said before opening the window that he stared out of and stepping upon the ledge.

"Hey Naruto...", Tsunade called out before her fellow blonde actually left, "Thank you... for everything"

Naruto cracked a foxy grin and nodded before vaulting out of the hospital.

Staring after him, Tsunade was utterly relieved that everything turned out the way they did. With the tasks as the new village leader at hand, the blonde Sannin sighed and walked out of the room.

-

Naruto's Apartment...

The blonde demon container slipped into his apartment and immediately went to his bathroom.

He leaned his back against the door and sighed heavily.

"What a dreadful experience...", he whispered to himself before stepping up to the bathroom mirror, "_No_ _one_ deserves that kind of power"

Naruto removed his shirt and checked himself out for any permenant damage that might've been aquired through his death-defying struggle, and was surprised to actually see a few bruises that Kyuubi was unable to fully heal.

Suddenly remembering the time that he lost contact with his inner tenant, Naruto frowned before digging deep into his mind.

_"Kyuubi... Kyuubi, can you hear me?"_

**"... Kit..."**

_"There you are! Do you have any idea how long I've been trying to-"_

**"Kit... Listen to me... you're in grave danger"**

_"What the-... Are you alright, fur-face? You seem a little drained"_

**"Heed my warning, Kit... The choices you make from here on out... are critical"**

With that final and mysterious word, Kyuubi's voice was silenced, despite Naruto's constant attempts to contact him again.

Stratching his head in sheer and utter confusion, the spikey haired boy shrugged it off with as little care as he could... but he was inwardly conflicted about leaving the matter alone since his mind was stuck on Kyuubi's last words.

Deciding that his mind would be able to clear with a nice hot shower, Naruto stripped down his hospital garments and turned the water on.

After a nice ten minute shower, Naruto allowed the frustration of his inability to figure out Kyuubi's words to pass as he decided to focus on more important matters... like Sakura and Ino.

"Yeah, thats right; I still need to talk to Ino-chan about last time. I can't believe I _yelled_ at her like that", he said to himself as he towel-dried his shaggy hair.

Naruto emerged out of his steamy bathroom before going into his room and picking out his clothes for the day. Dawning his recently favored black attire, Naruto flopped himself on his bed.

"I still don't know what to say to her though...", he thought out loud, "Now thats admirable; you go through a fight spattered in blood and you can't even say you're sorry to one of your friends..."

Conflict raged within Naruto about that particular situation.

He really let Ino have it when she made a move on him.

He admitted that his anger got the better of him that night, and as such, he was even MORE conflicted about how he would approach her after how he snapped out at her.

He felt so rotten about it.

"Well, guess there's no use in beatin' myself up", Naruto abruptly concluded before lifting himself off of the bed, "Its time to do something about it.

Upon that little declaration, however, Naruto's stomach rumbled again.

He groaned and told his stomach to shut the fuck up as he walked to his kitchen.

He cursed his horrible fortune when he saw that his cabinets were totally empty.

"I'll have to remember to re-stock on ramen", he grumbled to himself.

A huge smile then cracked on his face.

"Well(!), time to go to Ichiraku!", he chimed before running right out his door.

_"I'll pay Yoshuna-san a visit before I find Sakura-chan and Ino-chan"_

-

Streets of Konoha...

The morning brought on quite a bit of life that day; the streets were quickly filled with its usual crowds of people.

Among the crowds of people were Sakura and Ino, walking along the streets.

"So, what do you think really happened when Sasuke-kun shattered that... weird-looking stone thingy on the ground?", Sakura asked.

"Psh. How should I know? But what ever it did, Nekoshi and Kitsune certainly weren't happy about it", Ino replied, "I think one of them was actually tearing"

"It doesn't make any sense. Why would they hold a stone object in such high regards? Did you see how they begged and graveled for Sasuke-kun not the drop it?", Sakura questioned with a finger to her chin, "They looked really spooked"

"Yeah, that was confusing enough. But its what that old guy did that _really _got me confused", Ino said.

"Oh right; that weird jutsu with an identical object he pulled out of his little brown sack. I wonder what that was all about..."

Sakura looked towards Ino's direction and saw that she looked sad about something.

"Ino-chan?... Are you okay?"

The bleach blonde kunoichi's expression didn't change as she went right out with what was bugging her.

"I'm... I'm not so sure we should be going through with this, Sakura-chan"

The pink haired female stared at her companion with confusion, but upon further speculation, she had a clue of what she meant.

"I've... had my doubts about it too. I'm not one hundred percent sure on how he'll react to it all, but chances are, he'll-"

"Its not that, Sakura-chan", Ino interjected with a grim demeanor, "I... I sorta pissed him off the last time I saw him when I tried to make my move... I don't know what'll happen if we just... showed up in front of him and say that we've decided to share him. I mean what do you suppose _he'd_ think about that?"

Sakura became silent at hearing that.

In truth, she hadn't really thought the scenario that thoroughly, and she had little more than a week to do so.

Though she felt a little stupid for that, she was also feeling hopeful. She took Ino's hand and held it tight.

"It'll all work out... You'll see", she reassured.

Ino stared at her pink haired friend incredulously before smiling at her.

"Maybe you're right", Ino joyously accepted.

There conversation was cut short as they arrived at Ichiraku Ramen.

Stopping before the noodle stand, both females traded glances and smiles to each other before deciding to unwind with some nice hot ramen.

As they sat down, however, they were met with quite the unusual greeting.

"Ah-ha; _there _they are!", an excited Ayame chimed with a very friendly demeanor.

Teuchi simple chordled with jolly delight when he saw them both.

"So what'll it be for Naruto's favorite ladies today?", the store owner asked.

Blushed crossed both Ino and Sakura's faces upon hearing such a thing, but they smiled and giggled to each other.

"Just the usual", they said in unison.

It was amazing to them both that they could finally say something like that at Ichiraku.

Acknowledging the order, Teuchi and Ayame got to work, leaving their costumers to their thoughts.

_"Favorite ladies, huh?", _Ino thought as her blush remained strong, _"Maybe Sakura-chan was right afterall"_

After a short and silent wait, Ino and Sakura delightedly dug into their meal... with Naruto in mind.

"Say. Do either of you two know if Naruto came back at all", Sakura asked between mouth-fulls of her ramen, "We miss him"

"You didn't know? He's _already _back from his trip", Teuchi informed.

At hearing this, both kunoichi nearly spit their ramen all over the counter.

"What?!", Ino coughed out loud, "He's back?!"

_"I can't believe it! He's okay!", _Sakura inwardly exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's been back for a while now; he even stopped by not too long ago", Ayame concurred.

"Which way did he go?!", they shouted in unison.

Both stand-owners flinched back because of the sudden outbust but immediately pointed toward the direction Naruto went.

Upon this info, Ino and Sakura scarfed down their bowls at Naruto-worthy speeds, slurped down the broth and bolted away into the distance.

-

Yoshuna's Weapon Shop...

A severly bored Yoshuna sat behind her clerk-counter with a dreadfully dull expression on her face.

She tried countless methods of self-entertainment as she awaited business in her store to pick up.

Of course, none of them worked, as she was still bored out of her skull; safe to say that she was pretty much SOL.

Little did she know, her day was about to get a lot more interesting.

The door to the shop opened for what was only about the third time that morning.

Not wanting her bordem to affect how she treated her costumers, Yoshuna changed her attitude as best she could and threw on her welcoming smile.

"Welcome!", she chimed.

The blue haired store owner peered into the figure that entered the building and her eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun!", she gasped with delight, "You're back!!"

"Oi, Yoshuna-san! Miss me?", the happy blonde boy said with his trademark-smile.

Out of sheer and affectionate impulse, Yoshuna leaped over the counter and ran toward Naruto before locking him in a powerful and almost crushing embrace. With his shoulder pretty much squeezed into his neck, Naruto gargled and grunted while trying to keep his smile.

"Gruugh! Good--to see you too, Yoshuna-san!"

Pulling back from Naruto, Yoshuna gripped the boy's shoulders.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I was starting to worry about you! I'm so glad you're home safely", the brown eyed female said with glee.

"You and me both, Sister. So, did anything new happen while I was away?", Naruto asked.

"Not as far as I can tell, no. B-But tell me; you were successful right? Have you found her?"

Knowing exactly what she was talking about, Naruto nodded as his smile remained strong. Yoshuna leaped into the air and shouted for joy.

"YES!!! Tsunade's here!", she chided.

Naruto smiled proudly, "It wasn't easy I can tell you that much. You wouldn't _believe_ what I went through to do it, I swear", he said.

Yoshuna put her hands to her hips, keeping her bright smile.

"Well whatever the Hell you did, I'm just glad that you're here in one peace. Now surely you didn't come all the way here just to brag about your awesome success Naruto-kun", she said rubbing her index and thumb together.

Naruto breath caught in his throat before stiffling a chuckle, _"Greedy little bitch"_, he thought playfully to himself before rolling his eyes to her.

With a silent agreement, Yoshuna showed Naruto all of the new items and clothing that her shop aquired while he was away. The little tour was short-lived however.

Though Naruto did manage to find a few items that could benifit his training. Hell, just because Kuro's dead doesn't mean training was neglected.

He decided to stick to his current attire though; he liked it JUST the way it was. Since he was tired of washing the same pair of clothes everyday, the blonde shinobi decided to buy several other pairs of his black outfit and a few red jackets.

Greatful to Naruto's business, Yoshuna took care of all of his needs, making sure that this current experience was as great as all of the others.

"So, Yoshuna-san; how has the jack-ass been lately. I'm surprised he hasn't tried to hunt me down when I came back", Naruto snidly remarked.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! Yoshitsu-neesan is _not _a jack-ass! He's just... a little protective is all", the blue haired female insisted.

"Yeah, to the point of being a total jack-ass...", Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

"_What_??"

Yoshuna squinted her eyes upon the blonde smart-alec, but couldn't contain her laughter for long. Naruto's immense sense of hearing caught something within Yoshuna's laughter however; the treble of her very voice began to shake.

Though it was pretty much unnoticable to any normal human being (which Naruto wasn't), he caught it easily.

Naruto's own laughter came to an abrupt halt as he studied Yoshuna's facial features. Yoshuna's chordling slowly died as Naruto stared at her; from genuine laughter to nervous chuckling. Again... Naruto heard that same tremble in her voice.

Finally, Yoshuna stopped laughing.

"What?... I-Is there something on my face?", she asked.

Silent at first, Naruto simply continued to stare at his long time friend... at least until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Naruto-kun, you're starting to freak me out; why are you staring at m-"

"Maybe you should take the rest of the day off. I don't know, maybe close the store down early today", Naruto cut in.

"Say what?! I practically just opened. There'd be no point in closing _now_. Why would you even suggest such a thing", the blue haired woman questioned incredulously.

"You're upset...", Naruto responded without a hitch.

"Wha-... Don't be ridiculous. I'm perfectly fine", she insisted.

The leering Naruto walked closer to her.

"No, I can feel it. Somethings _really _bothering you", the blue eyed boy astutly inspected.

Sighing heavily, Yoshuna knew that Naruto wouldn't give up in the slightest until she admitted something, so she threw him a bone.

"Well... if you must know, I've adopted a young girl not too long ago. She's a little shy, but I think she's actually starting to warm up to me. Though I can't help but wonder how she got here in the first place", Yoshuna said.

Naruto leered upon his lady-friend for a moment longer, much to her discomfort.

"Hmmm-yeah, but... something _else_ is bothering you"

At this point, Yoshuna began to sweat as she inwardly cursed Naruto's persistance.

She was visibly shaking and Naruto was about to move in for the kill and demand what was bothering her if she didn't comply. Luckily for her, the brown eyed store owner formed a plan; one that could end this ridiculous battle of wills.

"There actually _is _something else bothering me, Naruto-kun... Whatever happened between you and that Ino-chick"

At this, Naruto flinched.

"Surely you've made up with her before you left... right? I mean, its not like you'd forget what would happen if Sakura ever found out what you almost did with her, right?", Yoshuna continued.

This time, Naruto was the one who was shaking as he vividly remembered the conversation between him and his friend before he left and before he (ahem) whammy-whammy bang-banged Sakura.

He had a very unsettling and gut-wrenching notion of the apocolyptic events that could unfold if Sakura ever found out about that.

"Dammit! This time you're lucky, Yoshuna-san!", Naruto shouted before running toward the exit, "But you ARE going to spill, got it?!

Upon that last declaration, the blonde shinobi barged out of Yoshuna's store, comPLETELY forgetting about the items he purchased. Realizing that she was holding her breath, Yoshuna exhaled and breathed easy. However, she wasn't exactly in the brightest of moods anymore.

"Why?... Why does Jii-Jii want me to keep such things from Naruto-kun? He has every right to know what has happened", she said to herself, feeling a stinging ping of guilt in her heart.

_"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun"_

-

Outskirts of Konoha...

A lone figure carrying a large grey sack walked his way though the forested area. His destination was unknown, but he was certainly sted-fast to arrive there. After a few minutes more of traveling, the figure stopped before a seemingly random column of trees.

He stood perfectly still and waited...

Not long afterwards, a SWORM(!!!) of ANBU Black Ops. surrounded the figure and trapped him in his place; kunai and various weapons ready for the slicing and the killing. The man huffed in exsasperation.

"Its _me_, you idiots!", he lashed.

Flipping their kill-switch to sleep mode, the ANBU suddenly realized who they almost struck down. Easing their weapons from the man, they stood away and bowed out of respect and appology.

"Forgive us Jiraiya-sama. We were not expecting you", Yuugao (the ANBU captain) said.

Jiraiya scoffed before adressing the captain.

"You're headquarters still has a morgue, correct? You know, for autopsies and such?", he asked.

Yuugao removed her mask, "Of course... why do you ask?", she questioned.

"I have a task from Tsunade; appearantly its urgent", the whited haired toad sage explained.

The ANBU traded glances toward one another before nodding. Yuugao stepped up.

"I know this may be vexing... but you must have some sort of clearance before entering", she said.

Jiraiya scowled, "Are you serio-!... Fine; you want clearance?...", he said in a bit of a menacing tone before flopping the grey sack upon the ground.

The ANBU carefully studied the sack. What they all saw when Jiraiya opened the sack, not only startled them, but it nearly made one of them wet their garments.

"Oh SHIT!!!", Yuugao cursed out of her startlement.

"Here's my damn clearance... Now are you gonna let me in, or am I gonna have to drop his festering corpse right here and leave?", Jiraiya hissed.

"N-No, of course not! We'll take you to the morgue right away"

Upon that word, Yuugao snapped her fingers, and two of the ANBU retied the bag and carried it away. I can't very well describe to you where they're going or how they get there, can I? No, than there secret headquarters wouldn't be so damn secret.

"Jiraiya-sama. What will you have us do with his body. Surely it is not a regular autopsy you require", Yuugao suggested.

"Of course not. Tsunade wants you to harvest all of his organs and keep them contained until she can study them", the middle aged man said.

All of the ANBU flinched back at hearing such a bizarre request.

"Harvest... his organs? Whatever for, if I may be so bold", the captain ask.

Jiraiya sighed, "To this very day, we don't know how he obtained his regenerative abilities. And we very well couldn't just ask him or beat it out of him. So now that the deed of killing him is finally done, we can find out ourselves. At least, thats what Tsunade wants", he explained.

"Then what troubles you, Jiraiya-sama?"

I _don't_ like it! Nothing about this makes any sense. We've tried _everything_ before, and nothing worked! No matter what we did, we couldn't find any way to kill him, and now all of a sudden he becomes vulnerable to the point of death?! Something about the whole thing stinks", he said with unmoving conviction.

"Huh? But... I don't understand, Jiraiya-sama. He is clearly dead. There are no life-signs what so ever. No chakra signal-not even a pulse; nothing"

**(Don't ask how they could know that... they're ANBU)**

Jiraiya was silent in conjunction to the previous statement. It didn't matter how he looked at it; Kuro Karatsune dying from ANY conventional means simply didn't compute with him. But he concluded that the present was a little more important with such changes in the air.

"Lets go Yuugao. I will over-see the operation", the whited haired Sannin said, "Oh and... be on the look out. The rest of the Jonin are sure to be informed of this as well; they'll be paying this place a visit"

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama..."

-

Konoha Central Building...

Tsunade perched herself behind the huge desk that once belonged to the other village leaders before her.

She was deligantly reading an advanced medical journal; looking for a way to save a certain someone's Ninja career without taking his life (I think you can all guess who's).

The blonde woman's concentration was wavered by the entry of none other than Shizune. Seeing her beloved master in such a concentrative state, Shizune smiled.

"Working hard already? Glad to see you taking this Hokage business seriously", she said.

"Trust me, I'm not interested in all of that paper-work. Its a waste of time, if you ask me", Tsunade blankly responded as she turned a page of the medical journal.

Shizune's pride of her master's work ethic sunk a bit upon hearing that, yet she was slightly curious as to what she was reading if it wasn't the typical paper work.

Approaching the desk, the brunette Jonin took a peek at the journal and was slightly surprised; she saw several entries and documents about spinal conditions and things of the like.

Shizune then recalled a 'Rock Lee' who was gravely injured in battle and was told that his Ninja Career was at an end. The irony of it is, Tsunade was the one who uttered those words. Yet here she was, reading every last detail of the journal in order to find away to safe Lee.

Shizune silently smiled, not wanting to disturb her Master's work. She skimmed around the drawers of the desk, catching Tsunade's attention.

"What are you doing?", she questioned.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I should have asked your permission before snooping around"

Tsunade peaked down at the open drawer and saw the mission-lists from D to S, along with mission success details.

"Wait a second", the blonde woman said before putting the medical journal aside and rummaging through the drawer herself.

Slightly surprised, Shizune politely stood back as Tsunade pulled out a folder of mission success details. Throwing them on the desk, she quickly skimmed through them all before pulling out another folder and repeating the prossess.

Upon several minutes of research, Tsunade seemed a little peeved, based on Shizune's observation.

"Looks like all of the recent Academy graduates are getting their fair share of missions", Tsunade said mostly to herself.

Shizune looked at her master in slight confusion as to why she looked so vexed. Then she saw her looking through Team 7's mission status.

"Hmm, strange... only two out of these three Genin successfully completed three A-ranked missions"

"Did you just say A-ranked missions?? But these are _Genin _you're talking about, right? Shouldn't they be limited to D-ranked missions", Shizune questioned.

"Normally, yes. But look at this", Tsuande said, showing Shizune the folder.

"Hey, thats the team Naruto-kun is on! And... Kakashi Hatake is their squad leader and Sensei?"

The blonde Sannin studied the folder a bit longer before digging deeper into it. She then came across the recorded data from the second A-ranked mission that Naruto and one 'Sakura Haruno' attended. Upon doing this, she nearly gasped in shock when she read through it.

_"No way... This is-"_

"Tsunade-sama, whats the matter", a concerned Shizune asked.

"It... I-It says here that Naruto along with his teammate, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Anko Mitarashi set off to retreive a woman named Ashima Karatsune. They were successful in bringing her back to the village, but... she slowly died upon arrival", Tsunade informed.

Shizune didn't seem to understand why her master seemed so vexed about it... until the name 'Karatsune' popped back into her head.

"Karat-... But what does this mean?"

"I... don't know, but Sarutobi-sensei was the only one who gave them all clearance to go in the first place. Why would he send them out there to bring Ashima to Konoha?"

Tsunade studied the data further, noticing that it took place only a few days before the Chuunin Exams.

"And why in the name of _God _would a Chuunin Exam _finalist_ be selected for a mission?", she murmured to herself

With that, Tsunade rose from her chair, vaulted over the desk and rushed back to the hospital, leaving a severly confused Shizune to wonder.

Of course, that didn't excuse her from the mess that Tsunade left during her little research session. Sighing heavily, she got right to work.

-

Konoha Hospital...

Tsunade arrived at the hospital, ready to tell all to a certain someone

Amazingly, however, the very person she wanted to see emerged right out of the hospital door in his normal shinobi gear; all rested up and ready to go.

"Kakashi. A word, please", Tsunade called out.

Catching the Copy Ninja's attention, he turned to her and was genuinly curious.

_"I hope she's not here to rub my failures in my face again",_Kakashi thought to himself.

"I think there are a few things you should know, right-up-front", the hazel eyed female said before turning the other sirection, "Follow me"

Raising an eyebrow, Kakashi nonchalantly shrugged before doing as he was told.

They both walked in silence, much to Kakashi's curiousity; thinking that this had to have been the most stimulating conversation he'd ever engaged in... Of course, when they arrived to the central building, Tsunade stopped.

She then leaped high, jumping upon the building to reach the top.

Copying this, Kakashi followed the blonde to the top, where she leaned forward upon the edge's railing.

With his gaurd up, the silver haired Jonin approached his new leader and stood beside her.

"May I ask why we're here?", Kakashi asked.

"Just needed to get away from public ears...", Tsunade answered.

She faced Kakashi's direction and stared him directly in the eye.

"You're Naruto's sensei right?", she asked.

"... I am"

"Thought so. I don't suppose you know anything about an A-ranked mission that Naruto and your other student, Sakura, attended before the Chuunin Exams, do you?"

Kakashi shot her a rather proplexed look, giving her the impression that he had NO idea what she was talking about.

"Than I'll cut to the chase... Your student; that Naruto... he's a lot more than he seems", Tsunade began.

Kakashi was silent since he already knew that little factor.

"That A-ranked mission he attended... was a retrieval mission for one: Ashima Karatsune. I'm sure you've heard of her", Tsunade implied.

_"Wait, thats the mission Anko told me about before the Chuunin Exams...", _the Copy Ninja thought, "You mean Naruto was _apart _of that mission, and Sakura too?"

"Thats right; they brought her back here but... well, I'm sure you know the rest"

The more Kakashi thought about it, the more it didn't make sense, and it showed on his face (or lack thereof)

"What was Hokage-sama thinking... Naruto was a Chuunin Exam finalist"

"I've realized this myself. Of course, there's no way we can just ask him why he allowed it now, can we?", Tsunade said.

Kakashi exhaled a meloncholy sigh.

"Yeah... right".

"Listen, Kakashi. Its no secret to me that all of the Ninja within your ranks know about Kuro's mysterious revival"

The silver haired Jonin sneered slightly at that reminder.

"I trust that you've found a valid reason for that", Kakashi suggested.

Tsunade cracked a sly smirk as she answered.

"Well, because of the lone fact that he's dead, I'm afraid I won't have to", she said.

"I see... Well, along with the others, I haven't quite figured out how to tell my students abo-... Could _please_ run that by me again???"

"Hmhmhmhm... If it wasn't for Naruto, it would've turned out grim... but its because of his desire to safe his home and the people he loves, did we recieve the highest advantage in the tide of battle", she explained.

"Wh-Wh-What?????... Naruto... f-fought Kuro??"

"Hn. More than once, Kakashi. You've got quite the little trooper on your hands, you know that?", Tsunade proudly remarked.

Speechless as he was, the one eyed shinobi could hardly think of any words to say.

The very idea that the most incapable (without traditional luck) of his students fought the Destruction Incarnate and _**LIVED**_(!!!!!!) was simply blowing his mind. In fact he was still in slight denial.

"Okay, lets rewind the tape real quick... Naruto fought Kuro..."

"Yes"

"As in Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Yep"

"_The_Naruto"

"Thats right"

"As in _Naruto_, Naruto"

"Yeah, Kakashi..."

"Kid with blonde hair, about yey tall, loves Ramen to an inhuman exten-"

"YES!!!! How many TIMES do I have to say it?!?!?!"

With his suspicions confirmed, Kakashi remained as awestruck as ever. The fact that it came from Tsunade only made it more believable. As far as Kakashi was concerned, she had nothing to do with Naruto personally, so she'd have nothing to gain by making the whole thing up.

_"He... He really fought-..."_

"Listen... There's going to be a little harvest at ANBU Headquarters before my announcment as Hokage; you and the rest of your Jonin colleagues are cordially invited to observe. Inform all of your fellow Jonin, and anyone you feel should know everything that I just told you, to meet at this buidling, at this spot before-hand", Tsunade informed before turning around and walking past the Copy Ninja.

Kakashi stared down into the view of his village.

"The ANBU Headquarters, huh?... So we're still keeping the whole thing underwraps?"

"Yeah... just in case"

-

A frantic Naruto stood atop one of the buildings of his village in search of Ino.

To this very moment, he couldn't seem to find her OR Sakura anywhere, which was really freakin' stupid because of his awesome sense of smell and hearing.

Of course, the over crowded streets sure didn't help him in that department.

Sighing to himself, Naruto lifted his arms, stretching long and hard before sitting upon the edge of the building, watching over the flow of life that surfed through the streets of his home.

_"Jeez... Of all times that I want to see them, I can't. This is bullshit", _Naruto thought to himself, _"Of course, I probably shouldn't be so eager; for all I know, Sakura-chan might wanna rip my balls off for the whole Ino-fiasco... What a pain"_

With another sigh, the blonde Genin closed his eyes to settle his thoughts... when all of a sudden.

"Dobe..."

At hearing that, Naruto's eyes shot open before he whirled around and saw none other than Sasuke.

"Oi, Teme... You look well..."

"Tch... and you still look like an idiot. I can't believe you actually pulled this off", Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Awwww, jealous?"

Sasuke turned away, mouthing the words 'As if' while retaining his smirk.

But soon after, his demeanor changed.

"Ino and Sakura have been worried sick about you, Naruto; they've been driving themselves to near-insanity waiting for you to come back", he informed.

A ping was sent through Naruto's chest when he head that.

"Oh crap, I didn't want them to worry about me"

"Haha, sap..."

"Douche..."

After a small pause, they both shared a good laughter, But Naruto's concerns were still as strong as ever.

"Do you have any idea where they are?"

Sasuke crossed his arms.

"Well, word spread pretty quickly about Tsunade's return, so they might be out looking for you", he said before walking next to his friend and taking a seat.

The two Genin gandered upon the ravishing view, and Sasuke was now debating himself over one particular matter.

The silence was making Naruto a little uncomfortable.

"Whats up with _you_?...", the blonde said.

"(sigh)... Nothing... Look, you should get going, and find Ino and Sakura before they go stir-crazy. Or at least... more than they all ready have"

"Hmm... I should, shouldn't I?... Alright then, I'll see ya around, Sasuke", Naruto waved before leaping off of the building.

Sitting in solitude, Sasuke closed his eyes and wondered if he did the right thing.

_"Was it wise to listen to the old man?", _he inwardly questioned.

The black haired Uchiha's senses were suddenly blazing when a familiar presence made itself known.

"You seem conflicted, child...", a shaky old voice sounded out.

Without even turning to the source of the voice, Sasuke stared out into the distance.

"Don't I have every reason to be, Old man? I don't see why we have to keep everything from Naruto. He deserves to know", Sasuke said.

From out of the blue, came Jii-Jii (cane in handy). Standing beside the seated Uchiha, the gold-clad geezer explained.

"He must never discover that Nekoshi and Kitsune arrived here; he would surely grow restless. Besides, thanks to you, they'll probably never show their faces in this village again", Jii-Jii said.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. What the Hell did you give me, and what the Hell happened when I broke it?", Sasuke questioned.

"Hehehehehe. Well, lets just say that what ya did not only put us all in mortal danger... but saved us in the process"

"Come again???"

"Child, the relic ya held in your hands the other day was the source of Kuro's powers; a special seal that he and his students held in substantial regards"

"W-What?! The source of hi-his powers?!"

"Shh! Keep ya voice down, Child... But yeah, you breakin' that seal was probably the worst thing that could've happened to poor old Kuro in a middle of a fight with the Sannin. Hehehehehe"

"That little stone?... I-I don't-... So what, did me breaking that relic kill him, or something?"

Jii-Jii, shut his eyes.

"No, son... it did somethin worst... Much... much worse. It was fortunate that I was able to participate, and stop the tranformation with _this_", Jii-Jii said as he pulled out an identical relic, "We can keep everything under control with this alternative sealing relic"

Sasuke turned an eye to the relic and recalled the radically eccsentric jutsu that the old traveler casted when the previous one had been shattered on the ground.

"Wait, what do you mean transformation?", the curious Uchiha asked.

"... It's no longer a factor of concern, Sasuke. The important thing is that you continue your training and keep your friends close. Your hardships have only _just_ begun", Jii-jii informed before relinquishing his little carrying sack and dropping it upon Sasuke's lap.

Startled, the raven haired Genin took the sack and revealed what it carried.

"But... this is-... Why are you giving me this?", he questioned.

"Haven't I already made it clear, son? I trust you'll know what to do with such a responsibility", the old traveler said as he turned to leave.

Sasuke abruptly rose to his feet and shouted after his elder.

"W-Wait! Tell me; why are you doing all of this?", he questioned again, "Why is helping us out so important to you?"

The brearded old man stopped where he was and lowered his head with a soft sigh.

"... Its a family issue..."

With those final words, the mysterious Jii-Jii's form slowly broke down into dust and was swiftly carried away by the wind.

Now left completly alone, Sasuke was more curious than ever as to whats been happening, and what will happen in the future. But more importantly...

"Who are you, Old Man...?"

With his mind in wander, Sasuke stared down at Jii-Jii's gift.

"And why do you so willingly trust me with this thing?"

-

The panting Ino and Sakura were resting upon the bench of the village's park, catching there breaths.

"This is bullshit! Why can't we find him anywhere?!", Sakura yelled out loud.

"Who knows?... Its like he's invisible, or some-", Ino said before she was cut off.

"HE'S AVOIDING US, THATS WHAT HE'S DOING!!"

The platium blonde Kunoichi slowly turned her head to her pink haired friend with a blank face.

"Wow-there's, um... something wrong with you, isn't there...?"

"(Sigh)... Sorry, Ino-chan. It just feels like forever since I've been able to see him, hear him or touch him. Plus, just finding out that he's still in one peice? I think I'm actually losing my mind", Sakura said trying to relax herself.

"Really? Wow, I didn't notice", Ino sarcastically retorted.

With a huff of exsasperation, Sakura sunk into her seat.

"Come on, I miss him too, ya know. You're worrying too much, Sakura-chan. They said that he was here, right?. If we keep looking than I'm sure he'll turn up eventually"

"But I wanna see Naruto, _now_! This is so stupid! I mean, its bad enough that I didn't get to see him after we... umm... spent some special time together... but for almost two _weeks_?! I don't know how much more of this I can take, dammit! Do you hear me?!", Sakura writhed on.

It seemed as though her bitching fell upon deaf ears, however, as her purple-clad friend stared off into the distance on the left side. But looking closer at Ino's expression, it looked like she was oggling instead.

Raising an eyebrow to this, Sakura snapped her fingers in front of Ino's face, gaining no effect what-so-ever... Than she tried to see what she was staring at, and her face went rampade with shock.

Before them both, stood the object of their shared affections, standing tall with his hands to his hips. Though his back was turned to them, they just knew it was him; why, he was practically glowing! (Okay, by now you should know that they've pretty much went through a mental withdraw because of the lack of Naruto...)

Ino's eyes flipped to heart-shapes while Sakura's teeth scraped and grinded against themselves as she glared daggers at him.

"Dammit... I swear to God, if I don't find her soon, I'll go nuts", Naruto murmered to himself as he scanned the park for any signs of his favorite ladies.

It was only when he heard his name being shouted from behind, did Naruto turn around and notice a tremendously elated Ino and a wrathful she-devil-Sakura running at him.

**(Que the Slow-mo)**

Instantly becoming freaked out, Naruto turned-tail and attempted to make a run for it, screaming 'WHOA!' as he did so.

**(Normal speed)**

Unfortunately for Naruto, he was viciously tackled by the two females, where they were then sent on a massive tumble across the ground that only ended up with Ino relentlessly nestling to his chest with her arms around him, while a tearing Sakura mercilessly hugged/strangled/crushed the poor bastard by the neck.

As for Naruto, himself... Well... he was kind of unconscious to really enjoy/repel any of it...

Several minutes later...

Naruto's senses slowly restored as he was steadily comming to. From what he could make out, his head was lying upon something soft/firm, and very comfortable. Welcoming the relaxing feeling, the blonde shinobi coaxed a content moan as he cuddled against it; a smile tugging at his face.

Upon doing this, however, Naruto could have sworn that he heard giggling.

_"He's so cute..."_

_"I know, right?"_

Since he wasn't quite awake, those words only seemed like blurry sounds, though they were just enough to fully awaken him. Opening his eyes, the blue eyed Jinchuuriki saw Sakura's face looming over his; greeting him with a gentle, loving smile.

Naruto slightly turned his head to the side and saw a slim torso garbed in red. So he knew that Sakura's lap was what he rested upon.

He turned his head to the other side and saw yet another familiar face, blushing and smiling at him from above.

_"Ino-chan...", _Naruto thought.

"Welcome back, sleepy-head", Sakura cooed as she ran her fingers through Naruto's hair.

"Where did I go?...", he wearily murmered.

Ino stiffled a giggle under her breath.

"Through Hell in a ham-basket and back again, from what _we _were told", the bleach blonde female said.

Naruto nestled into Sakura's lap to get more comfortable and closed his eyes.

"Someone informed you? Was it that perverted Sage; I bet it was", he assumed.

Ino and Sakura shot glances toward each other, than back at Naruto.

"Lets just say, that it was a really good source", Sakura said.

Naruto peeled one of his eyes open, wondering who else could've possibly tipped them off.

"Really? What kind of source?", he asked curiously.

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she sealed her lips shut. Ino glared at the pink haired female, barring her teeth; an expression that simply _screamed _'you stupid bitch!'.

The blonde female calmed her expression and looked back at Naruto.

"Forget about it, Naruto-kun. The important thing is that you're back safely. We were so worried about you", Ino said.

A side of Naruto was a tad too curious to simply 'forget about it'. Something seemed a little off... but the more dominant side of him really wanted to let it all go.

The Hell that he suffered through is now a thing of the past, and he wanted to forget anything and everything that involved Kuro...

Besides, he didn't go out searchin' for his favorite ladies for nothin', right?

"Hmm... Your probably right, Ino-chan. Besides, there's a few things I wanna talk to you about anyway", Naruto admitted.

Sensing where this conversation was going, Ino's anticipation rode high, as did Sakura's.

Of course, they both saw hesitation in Naruto's face as he looked at his pink haired girl. Now completly certain what he was about to bring up, they both smiled at him.

"This wouldn't happen to be about Ino-chan's little schmoose she made on you, would it?", Sakura said as though she didn't know.

At hearing this, Naruto's eyes shot open with shock and awe.

He rose to sit up and stared at the two grinning females before him.

"H-How did you-"

"Lucky guess?", Ino playfully mocked.

"Na-ah. Sounds a little too good to be a guess. Someone care to start explaining things to me?", Naruto said with an eager curiosity.

Ino and Sakura traded another glace, and their grins became more vivid. Naruto was once again taken by surprise when he saw them both schooched side by side before getting right in his face, giggling excitedly.

"Have _we _got an explaination for _you_", they both chimed in unison.

-

Meanwhile, atop the Central Building...

"Are you serious?!", an incredibly surprised Iruka exclaimed, "_And_ he's still alive?!"

"Yes. Thanks to Naruto, we were able to pull in the advantage in the battle", Tsunade said.

Standing before the Godaime (not just yet, but still...) were the Jonin leaders of all of the village clans; Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka, Aburame and Hyuuga , all of the Jonin Sensei and of COURSE Iruka.

Each one of them were not only shocked that the near-indestructable Kuro had finally met his end, but more on the fact that Naruto Uzumaki aided the cause.

Hell, even Kakashi couldn't get over the shock. And he was already told!

Standing beside Tsunade, was a cross-armed Jiraiya, who shared on passing the information.

"But his assistance in that fraction of the battle left _much_ room for great concern. You all know of the demon within him...", the white haired Sage said.

Though they all knew what Jiraiya was talking about, Iruka isntantly became worried.

"Kuro had us all against the ropes and nearly took one of us out. When Naruto became too involved... something terrible happened", he trailed off.

"A thick demonic aura encased him, and his nature became nothing short of blood-thirsty. He attacked Kuro with a ferocity that humans simply don't possess. He caught him off gaurd... No, he caught all of us off gaurd. I've never seen anything like it... he nearly tore him apart with his bare hands", Tsunade said.

"The aura took a very unique form; a two-tailed form. We're unclear of what it means exactly, but there's one thing that we know for certain. And its not good", Jiraiya continued.

_"I see... So Minato-sensei's seal is beginning to weaken... For the Kyuubi to have such an influence upon Naruto... Tsunade didn't tell me that", _Kakashi trailed in his thoughts.

"Unfortunatly, Kuro was able to gain the upper hand again, as he acknowledged Naruto's inability to distinguish friend from foe. Because of his blind and savage nature, Naruto couldn't focus on his enemy", Tsunade added.

"But it was what happend _afterwards_, that was most disturbing. For no ryhme or reason that we can think of, Kuro was suddenly crippled with tremendous agony. His energy fluxuated dangerously, before it plummeted like an asteroid... thats when we struck"

"Something was strange about the whole ordeal, though. When Kuro's power mysteriously decreased, Naruto's own energy decreased as well; his demonic aura was gone and was out of it from there on out. When he awakened earlier this morning, he claimed to have not remembered anything after his little... _change_"

Both Jiraiya and Tsunade paused to let everything sink in, and as expected, there wasn't a single calm expression on any of the Jonin's faces. Iruka, in particular, was the most worried out of them all.

It felt like its been forever since he was able to sit down and ask Naruto how his life has been since he saw him last. (Second Chapter)

And now, from what he was just told, he began to fear that Naruto was changing into someone else; someone that was merely a shell of what he once was. Though the tanned academy teacher hoped against all possible hope that he was wrong in his worries.

"Kuro is dead... and we have brought his body here for examination and study; If we can find out why we were unable to kill him before, than we may be able to prevent him from ever comming back", Tsunade said.

_"Wait. They brought his body here?!",_Anko mentally shouted.

"That is mainly why I summoned you all here. You're all expected within the ANBU Headquarters to oversee the autopsy with Jiraiya. You must contain his organs after harvesting until I can study them in private", Tsunade added.

All Jonin, nodded in affirmation.

"And what of you, Tsunade-sama?", Asuma questioned.

"Well, I _am _the Godaime Hokage, you know; can't just waltz out of the village walls whenever I want when there's work to be done. Now get goin'", the blonde Sannin said.

Acknowledging the task at hand, the Jonin leaders hastly turned-tail and were about to take their leave.

"Oh, and one more thing", Tsunade called out, gaining stares from them all, "How's about none of us go around breathing a word of this to the Council, huh?"

With a simaltaneous 'Hai' from the lot of them, all of the Jonin vanished from off of the building to their destination. Now alone with Jiraiya, Tsunade crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

"Keeping it from the Council, eh? Why the secrecy, Tsunade-hime", the white haired Sannin questioned.

The hazel eyed female shut her eyes.

"Don't play coy with me Jiraiya. You know as much as I do, the risky move we're making", Tsunade said.

"Heh, we? I seem to recall this hair-brained scheme to be _your _idea. Besides, we're gonna have to spill the beans to them some time or another.", Jiraiya mentioned.

"I know that... I just want him to stay dead. And removing all of his organs to prevent any miscellaneous regeneration seems like the best way to do it"

"Hmm... Well, I suppose I'd better get a move on. As cautious as they are, the ANBU might get suscpicious if I'm not there with the other Jonin. I'll see ya later, Tsunade", Jiraiya said before taking his leave.

With her duties as village leader laid before her, Tsunade steeled her resolve for what was to come...

If she only knew...

-----

Far beyond the boundaries of civilization...

The flustered and greatly vexed Nekoshi and Kitsune (dawning their red Akatsuki attire) sat before a long and vast creek, silent and down-hearted.

"That sorry sack of bovine excrement... How could I let him break the seal? For that matter, how did he get his shitty little paws on it?!", Nekoshi cursed.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Nekoshi; we've failed... We've failed our task... We've fail our sensei. There's nothing we can do now", a depressed Kitsune said.

Nekoshi slammed his fist into the shore out of sheer anger.

"No!... I don't believe it; I _won't_ believe it!", he shouted.

"Oh come on, Love; you felt it too. Kuro-sensei's life force is completely gone", the tanned female uttered.

"But... it can't be. After all of the things we've been through? Just like _that_?? There's no way... there's simply no way he can be gone"

Kitsune sighed sorrowfully.

"Nekoshi... I don't want to believe it either. In fact, I always thought he was invincible... but this is the way things are now. We have to accept them whether we want to or not"

"No, I'm telling you... something about this whole thing seems off", the burly veteren said.

Kitsune raised an eyebrow at Nekoshi's words.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, for starters, whats in the back of your mind right now?"

"Come again??"

Nekoshi stood up and pulled out a slashed Konoha headband. Out of sheer rememberance, Kitsune recognized it.

"What the-... How did you get your hands on that?", she questioned.

"I took it from Naruto's apartment and kept it for irony's sake. The point is, doesn't the kid seem to be plowing around in your mind every now and again?", the white haired man continued.

"Yeah, but... is there some hidden answer to this riddle?"

"No riddle... but cold-hard fact"

Kitsune peered at her companion's face for answers.

"What are you getting at?", the blue haired kunoichi asked again.

"Isn't it obvious by now? We're all still connected. When Kuro-sensei's energy signal vanished, our connection with Naruto should've vanished along with it. If he's really dead, than why do we have a super-strong intuition as to where the boy is and what he's doing at this very moment?", Nekoshi pointed out.

Hearing these points sent shivers up Kitsune's spine.

_"By God, he's right! I know exactly whats going on with the boy right now", _Kitsune inwardly exclaimed.

Nekoshi stared at the slashed headband for a moment longer before a smile crept upon his face. He knelt down before the shore of the creek and dropped the headband into the water; watching it being carried off along the stream.

"I see now... so its not over yet", Kitsune murmered.

"No, babe... _this_ is only the beginning", the blackened eyed warrior concurred as he pulled out his sun glasses and slipped them unto his face.

With a new goal now concieved by the whily veteren, he immediatly sped off. Taken by surprise, Kitsune hastily picked herself up and followed.

"Nekoshi?! Where are you going?!"

"Just follow me, Kitsune! One way or another, we WILL make his dreams a reality!"

-----

Streets of Konoha...

Naruto was reluctantly dragged by the arms, across the village by Ino and Sakura.

He could point two things slightly out of place about the situation. One; they both happily treated him to food and things of the like without so much as a competetive, seething or otherwise hateful glance toward each other, and second; they neglected to explain their mysteriously gained knowledge.

Needless to say, he starting to get a little ticked off.

_"Is this just a girl's way of beating around the bush, or what?", _Naruto inwardly huffed to himself.

"So where should we go next??", and ultra excited Ino said.

"Well, our options are limited, since we can't go to the other towns without supervision". Sakura mentioned.

"True... And hanging around the village is starting to get a bit boring. Say, what do you wanna do Naru-... oh", Ino cut herself off in mid-sentence when she saw the look on her fellow blond's face.

Sakura, who was oblivious to Naruto's displeasure, carried on with her planning and was JUST about to say something further until Ino stopped her with a grasp to her shoulder. Confused, the pink haired female shot Ino a puzzling stare before she too caught glimpse of Naruto's expression.

It was at that moment that both Sakura and Ino decided that the time was ripe.

"On second thought... why don't we all find some place a little more private", Sakura reconsidered.

Dropping his seething expression almost completely, Naruto stared up at his female companions questioningly.

Before being given a chance to say anything, the black-clad Genin was again pulled along by his arms.

NAruto found himself standing before his female counterparts inside the walls of the Chuunin stadium minutes later; private and discreet as Ino and Sakura had wished it.

"Okay, whats been going on, you two? I feel like I've missed too much and I want answers", Naruto sternly demanded.

Sakura was the first to speak out.

"Answers... right. Well, I can say that you've missed out on a _few _things, definately", she began rather hesitantly.

Naruto slightly frowned at the constant beating around the bush, trying his damndest not to let it show too much.

"(Sigh)... Let's just cut to the chase; while you were gone, Ino and I have been... talking to say the least", Sakura carefully advanced, pressing her fingers together.

"Okay...", Naruto said with a curious edge.

"We've been talking about... well, you know... _us_"

"Us...", Naruto flatly reiterated with a raised eyebrow.

Sakura could feel her hesitation growing from within, and Ino was well aware of it. Needless to say, she was getting a little impatient

"Y-Yeah. You see... the thing is-... well, that is to say-"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!", Ino blurted out before she abruptly took Sakura's hand and intertwined it with her own.

At this, Naruto's curiosity was piqued further as he stared at the tangled hands.

Ino's lack of stability in this matter made Sakura more nervous than before, but decided that she would be best suited to breaking the 'big news'.

"What our illiterate friend is trying to say, is that we've been seeing each other. More than usual, that is", Ino comfirmed.

At this, Naruto crossed his arms. That particular chesture made Sakura squirm inside, questioning if this was a total mistake.

"Well _thats_ painfully obvious...", Naruto responded without any specific tone.

Hearing this made the girl's heads spin a hundred rotations a second.

"W-What do you _mean_ its obvious?!", they both freaked out in unison.

"Well, you both have eyes and you're actually getting along... I'd say you've been seeing a lot of each other too, but how does that answer my question?", NAruto densely asked.

Both Ino and Sakura had to keep themselves from falling on their faces at the sheer idiocy, but they retained their composure (and the urge to whack him upside his head).

"That's not what I meant, Naruto-kun... I mean we've been _seeing_ each other", Ino calmly explained as she pulled Sakura closer to her and ran her fingers through her glossy pink hair.

Seeing this(!), sent a chill through Naruto's spine.

_"What the Hell is she talking about... why is she holding Sakura-chan like that?", _he inwardly questioned, "Now I'm confused... what are you trying to tell me?"

Both female's faces fell.

"Still don't get it, huh?", Ino sighed as she tried to think of another way to explain.

Naruto could feel himself growing more and more irritated, and was on the verge of cracking. Sensing this, Sakura's gut-instinct ordered her to make a risky move. The results were uncertain, but she decided that Naruto has waited long enough.

"Okay... Maybe it'll be better if we just _show_ you what we mean", the pink haired kunoichi suggested, gaining an impressed look from Ino.

With his curiosity piqued again, Naruto eagerly awaited to see this physical explaination. Waisting no more time, Sakura took her female parter's chin and leaned forward; Ino repeated this action.

Naruto's jaw went numb and his arm slowly dropped to his sides as he witnessed their faces edging closer to one another. His eyes widened to an unbelievable radius when their lips met.

-

Meanwhile, at the Central Building...

Tsunade stood before the large window in her new office, staring down upon the book that would save Rock Lee's Shinobi Career. That is until she was interuppted by a knock on her door.

"Who is it?", she demanded.

_"Sasuke Uchiha is here to speak with you, Hokage-sama",_ the informant said, gaining a raised eyebrow from Tsunade.

"Come in"

Upon those words, the large double-doors opened, and in came Sasuke with his usual expression. Tsunade set the book upon her desk, looked the boy over and noticed that he carried a little brown sack with him. The doors closed behind Sasuke as he approached Konoha's new leader and bowed respectfully.

Smirking slightly at the Uchiha's manners, Tsunade sat at her desk with her chin rested upon her laced hands.

"You... You're one of Naruto's teammates", the blonde Sannin said.

"Yes I am...", Sasuke comfirmed.

Tsunade looked him over again, and her expression fell a bit.

_"Jiraiya was right; he's so uptight he practically squeaks...", _she thought to herself, "So, to what do I owe this visit"

Getting right to the point, Sasuke reached inside the brown sack and pulled out the object it carried. This immediately made Tsunade's eyes nearly fall out of her head. She was so surprised, she shot to her feet.

"I understand that you know what this could be", Sasuke said as he held the object within his hand.

Growing more and more alert, Tsunade approached the younger Ninja to take a closer look.

_"Th-That stone!! But... But how?!... When did __this__ kid get his __hands__ on it?!", _she inwardly pondered, "Kid... do have any idea what you're holding?"

"All too well", Sasuke responded without so much as a batted eyelash, "But you seem to know a lot more behind it than I do"

He offered the mysterious relic to his leader, and she practically snatched it from his hands and studied it further.

"I know about Kuro Karatsune", the Uchiha said out of the blue.

Hearing this, Tsunade flinched and shot Sasuke an awed stare.

"What? But... how?"

-

_**(Sasuke explains)**_

-

"So, you _all_ know the truth...", Tsunade trailed off.

"Thats right. I understand that the council had our best interest in mind by keeping it from us", Sasuke assured.

"And you've all kept your word and revealed nothing to the public?"

"Hai"

The hazel eyed female turned away from her guest as she stared at the sealing relic in her hands. A cloud of silence filled the room for a time, until Tsunade simply HAD to have her question answered.

"Who gave you this?", she asked directly.

"Does a man who calls himself Jii-Jii mean anything to you?"

At first, Sasuke heard nothing in response; he stared at Tsunade, waiting for one. Since her back was turned, he couldn't see the seething and hateful expression on her face.

"Hokage-sa-"

"Get out..."

The black-clad Uchiha flinched at the sudden snap-back.

"Nani?"

"Leave at once...", Tsuande clarified with a little more force.

Sasuke's eyes became fearful the INSTANT he felt a thick wave of murderous intent eminate from the hot-headed woman. He slowly backed away from the angry Tsunade.

"NOW!!!", she shouted.

Gasping, Sasuke turned tail and ran out of the office; nearly plowing right through Shizune, who was just shy inches away from the door. Shocked by Sasuke's sudden exit, Shizune peered into Tsunade's office in concern.

"Tsunade-sama?", she called out.

No response...

At her own risk, the brunette Kunoichi entered, only to find an empty room and an open window. Suddenly growing worried for some reason, Shizune hastily exited.

-

Konoha rooftops...

"Sweet grandma in a speed-waggon goin' 90; I'm SO glad the hotsprings are still intact!", an overly excited Jiraiya said to himself as he spyed upon the gorgeous young girls lounge around the streamy hot waters via his so-called 'research-a-scope'.

Lying on his stomach far from the hotsprings, the old pervert took in every fabulous detail; drooling and cackling as usual

"Heeheeheehee! Maybe if I'm patient, I'll be lucky enough to catch some 'story-telling' action!"

As mentioned long before, nothing really distracts Jiraiya from his 'research' unless it was something of dyer importance; in which case, another person accompanied him in his peepi-... research; sitting up straight

"Guess it's a good thing I suckered 'em into signin' some release-forms, just in case, huh?", a shaky old voice rung out from Jiraiya's left.

(Guess who)

"Jii-Jii... I still can't believe you can show your face around here after what happened. Surely you're not here remenace about the good old days", Jiraiya said as he spied.

"So ya knew the whole time, eh? Well, I appreciate ya not tellin' Tsu-hime 'bout any o' this. Last thing I need is an amazon with an attitude after my throat", Jii-Jii responded.

"That only makes me more curious as to why you'd show up now, of all times; you know that Tsunade's taking Sarutobi-sensei's place as leader of this village... One would assume that you actually _wanted_ to be found"

"Guitly as charged... Better if she finds me than I find her... that would turn out _baaaad_"

Jiraiya ceased his peeping and stared up.

"Than why are you _really_ here, Jii-Jii", he questioned sternly.

The gold-clad old timer continued to peep, but held the conversation strongly.

"Stop playin' stupid Jiraiya, its gettin' as old as I am. You know as well as I do that killin' him was way too easy", Jii-Jii said.

"And you say _I'm_ playing stupid. If you knew about this, than why haven't already confronted Tsunade about it?", Jiraiya argued.

"'Cause Jii-Jii know how women operate; holdin' grudges is what they do best. Now _you_ weigh out the pros and cons of me just walkin' up to a hot-headed chick, who's had fourteen years to accumilate all o' that hostility, and tell me that its a good idea"

"If it means the safety of this and every other village, I'd say cons be damned"

"Son, what I'm doin' _is_ for the safety of this and every other vi-... Jiraiya--_Jiraiya_-_Jiraiya__**JIRAIYA**__**JIRAIYA**_!!!!!!!!!", Jii-Jii frantically shouted as he pointed his twidling finger toward the direction of the hotsprings.

"What-_What_-_**WHAT?!?!!?!?"**_, the white haired pervert responded as he hastily resumed his peeping, "What?! I don't see anything!

Jii-Jii: A little to the left.

"Oh... _Oh_...! _**OH**_!!! WHOA, BABY!!! Is she doing what I THINK SHE'S DOING?!?!"

"Unless gettin' rough with anotha chick in a kinky way no longer applies to the smut category, than I say SHE IS!!"

Both gleeful perverts happily enjoyed the show, laughing and cheering fro more... all while blissfully unaware of the lurking shadow from behind them.

"WHOO-HOOO!!! Punish her!!", Jiraiya cheered on.

"(Whistles) She is tearin' her--UP", Jii-Jii concurred, "Heh-heh-heh-hey look at that; she tryin' to act like she don't like it"

"GOOD!! Makes it all the hotter!

The shadow lurking from behind, draped over them without their realizing.

"Shit! Jii-Jii better get his camera!", the aged perv said before averting his attention from the action and fumbled in his pockets.

"(GASP) Oh my God! Hurry, man; I think one of the five that are watching is about to joy in!", the not so old but equally perverted Jiraiya warned.

"What?! God dammit; where the Hell's that camera"

As Jii-Jii continued to search for his camera, he failed to notice his fellow pervert being kicked off of the building. By this time he had found what he was looking for.

"Got it!... What the-", the old man said as he finally noticed Jiraiya's absence.

Looking forward, he noticed a little spek in the air from a distance; he peered through his telescope to find that it was none other the Toad Sage himself, flipping and spinning through the air. Jii-Jii lowered his spying tool revealing a nervous face.

"(Gulp) So, heh-heh-heh... ya found me Tsu-hime. Wha-Wha-What a surprise. Heh-heh... heh", he chuckled nervously as he braced for the impending punishment.

When he felt nothing come his way, Jii-Jii grabbed his trusty cane beside him and staggered to his feet. He stared at the blonde woman curiously.

"Whats this, now? No pummeling? No merciless beat-down?"

Tsunade frowned deeply just before she held up the sealing relic given to her by Sasuke. A smile came upon the bald travelers face as he saw this.

_"Just as I anticipated; he did the right thing afterall... Perhaps he __is__ the one", _Jii-Jii thought to himself.

"You do realize that, had it not been for this, you'd already be a smear on the face of this building, right?", Tsunade mentioned with some rather heinous venom in her voice.

"The notion _had_ crossed my mind", Jii-Jii answered with a slight grimace.

Not buying her older counter-part's little routine, she immediately grew impatient.

"I've had enough of your mind game's, Old man. Why did you give this to the Uchiha?", she demanded.

Jii-Jii pushed up his small glasses as he turned toward the edge of the building.

"Because I knew I could trust him; he has sound judgement, but still lacks proper guidence..."

Tsunade stared after the bearded geizer suspisciously.

"Knew you could trust him? You don't even know him", she protested.

"True, but he did exactly as I expected of him... twice", Jii-Jii explained further.

Tsunade could feel her impatience getting the better of her as she tried to listen to Jii-Jii's words. If any of her past experiences were any indication, than the old man's words have always carried some kind of hidden meaning to them that she would never catch until much later.

"Than answer me this... why are you here", the Medic Master questioned as she stashed the sealing relic away.

Jii-Jii stood silent as he stare off upon the beauty of Konoha.

"... I came here to warn you, Tsu-hime... Naruto Uzumaki must not be allowed to live within these village walls any longer than necassary"

"What the-?! How do you know about Naruto?! And what on Earth do you mean?!", Tsunade demanded.

"How I know about the boy is totally irrelevant. What _is_ imporatant, is that you listen to my words very carefully", Jii-Jii said much to Tsuande's anger.

Swallowing her pride the best she could, the blonde Sannin steeled her will to listen to the old man; regardless of how much she wanted to punch his head off.

"You are well aware of Naruto's weakened Fire-seal, correct?"

Tsunade silently nodded.

"Do you know _why_ the seal has weakened to such an expenential rate; for him to be able to summon two of the Kyuubi's tails?"

Tsunade gave careful thought to that prospect.

"Than perhaps you realize that Kuro's influence upon Naruto was not natural", Jii-Jii threw out there.

"What? _Influence_?"

It was upon that question that Jii-Jii reached into his robe-pocket. Bracing her self out of instinct, Tsunade watched the old traveler carefully as he relinquished a hand-held bag.

He reached into the bag and pulled out a hand-full of strange yellow powder.

"What is that?", the hazel eyed woman questioned.

"... A curse to human nature, Tsu-hime", Jii-Jii answered as he watched the tainted powder seep through his reckly fingers, "A pleague as evil as the mad-man responsible for its creation"

Tsunade gave Jii-Jii's words even more careful consideration.

"... Kuro..."

"Thats right... This powder; this... evil concaction, is the end result of Naruto's grave misfortune. It works like a virus; when inhaled, it courses through the blood stream. Its purpose in its travels through the body is to reach the heart and brain. And when its course is complete, the host is nothing short of a ticking time-bomb of death and destruction", Jii-Jii explained.

Feeling her worry start to creep up on her, Tsunade unconsciously rose her hand to her chest.

"What are you telling me, Old Man? A-Are you saying that... Naruto was-..."

The aged traveler lowered his head with regret.

"I'm afraid so, Tsu-hime...", the gold glad old man sighed, "The grains of this powder have Kuro's very soul woven into them; upon his will and his will alone, are the powder's affects active"

The blonde Hokage could only look away into the distance as she pondered the future outcome of all of this.

"... How...?"

"Pardon?"

"How do I stop it"

The old man sighed before placing the sack of dorment powder back in his golden robe.

"... Tsu-hime, you know as well as I do that its too late-WHOA!", Jii-jii yelled as he was abruptly yanked by the collar of his robe.

"Of all times to play your games, Old Timer, NOW'S NOT THE TIME!!", Tsunade roared with fury and fear.

Keeping his wits about him, the collected Jii-Jii continued his explainations.

"Its far too late to save the boy, Tsu-hime; after exposure to the spours the powder produces, it takes twelve hours for it to take its course. Once that happens, the host is under the complete influence of Kuro's will... and Naruto was exposed two nights previous", he explained.

With her breath now caught in her throat, Tsunade froze in her place as she stared into Jii-Jii's closed eyes; searching for any kind of falt in his conviction. Seeing none, what so ever, she released the grip she had upon his robe, clinching her teeth in despair.

Straightening his appearance, Jii-Jii peered to his left, and his facial expression became _dead_ serious.

"Reach out with your heart... can you feel it? The rage?... the hate?... The maddness that tears through his very soul as we speak?"

Tsuande concluded that she fully understood where the short old man was comming from.

"I... I've felt since the moment he woke up this morning... I-I thought it was just my imagination, you know?", Tsunade said with a noticabley shaky voice, "I had no idea it ran this deep... but I should've guessed Kuro's reasons for letting him live after the first time, or at all even"

Jii-Jii turned back to the younger woman.

"Then you must _also_ be aware that its not over..."

Tsunade's fist tightened greatly at hearing that.

"Kuro's body may be lifless, but his will now lives on... within Naruto. Poor child... A demon fueling his power, and a devil fueling his hatred", Jii-Jii said.

To say that Tsunade was now at a loss for words and answers, would be dead accurate. All she could do was stare at the ground in silence, wishing that she knew what to do.

"You must make your decision immediately, Tsu-hime... Nekoshi and Kitsune will return to ensure the final act"

The hazel eyed woman's face blew up with shock at those words.

"What did you say?!"

"If ever there was a time you wished to speak to your former student, than you'll have your chance; those two will arrive here to ensure that Naruto's fate is final... and you'll have a choice. Either you can allow things to take their course... or you can interviene and make certain that those two never get to the boy", the old timer explained.

"Just be certain of this, Young Leader; if you allow Naruto to stay within these walls... he will forever be lost; his soul and mind will be twisted by the evil that now festers within his young heart", he continued.

As if she didn't have enough to worry about...

Tsunade stared hard into Jii-Jii's closed eyes.

"I... I understand... but tell me something; if I were to allow this to happen; if I were to let them do what they intend... then what?", she asked in a quiet tone.

"... Then you will be spared the agonizing torture of having to exile the Yondaime's only son from his own home. Once he learns of his inevitable fate, he will leave upon his own free will in the hopes that he will never lay harm to the ones he loves. He will go with Nekoshi and Kitsune, and that will be the end of it", Jii-Jii answered.

Tsunade's hair fell over her eyes, agonizing over the situation. She KNEW something was wrong. She could feel something amiss even long-after she figured out Kuro's intentions for Naruto... but she just didn't act.

She truly knew not what to do.

"The choice is your's to make Tsu-hime; _you're_ the leader of this village, and I shall no longer impede upon your decisions"

Upon those words, Tsunade looked up for a final time and saw that Jii-Jii was completely gone...

-

Chuunin Stadium...

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she walked after the steaming blonde, "Naruto, wait!"

Naruto, after witnessing Ino and Sakura lock lips RIGHT in front of him, was power-walking away from the two with a heavy scowl upon his face.

"Naruto-kun, hang on! Give us a chance to explain!", Ino shouted after him.

Not willing to respond, the black clad Jinchuuriki kept walking without a single acknowledgement. Despite their desperate plee's, he didn't even consider stopping for them.

But what happened next, intensified the situation; Sakura forced him to stop with a powerful grip on his arm.

"Now wait just a minute Naruto! Can't you at least give two lousy seconds to explain?!", she yelled a little more forcefully than she intended.

The pink haired female recieved the recognition she wished for when Naruto whipped his head to her direction, holding his soul-shaking scowl, and causing her to squirm inside. She flinched back as she felt the scorn of Naruto's expression.

He harshly ripped his arm from Sakura's grip before facing her completely and crossing his arms. Out of frightful impulse, Sakura stumbled back as she stared hopelessly into the blonde's eyes.

"I'm waiting...", he said with a slight growl to his voice.

Suddenly at loss for words, Sakura pressed her index fingers together and stammered upon what little words she could actually produce.

"Come on... spit it out!", Naruto yelled without mercy, "Give me one good reason why I should stick around you two any longer!"

It was at that moment that Ino stepped up beside the distrought Sakura.

"Now hold on a second! I'll have you know that we did that for you! We were trying to-"

"I don't think I ASKED YOU!!", he snapped out.

The bleach blonde Kunoichi gasped sharply as she felt the same biting scorn at that very moment as well.

"N-Naruto-kun..."

"Now tell me why I should stay here and listen to your pitiful excuses!", Naruto demanded again, glaring directly at Sakura.

Feeling the need to explain her actions more than ever, Sakura swallowed hard and fortified her best efforts to do so.

"Listen, Naruto. I know it was sudden, but I-... _we_ thought that you'd welcome the oppurtunity with open arms", Sakura feebley defended.

Naruto's frown became more vivid.

"'Welcome the opputunity'?... You honestly believed that I would welcome you frenching someone else in front of me with OPEN ARMS?!?!", he roared in disbelief.

"I... I-I-", Sakura stammered further, feeling more and more stricken by her mistake.

"How could you, Sakura-chan?! I trusted you!"

"Naruto..."

"You start other realationships behind my back, and I TRUSTED YOU!!!!"

It was at that moment that a bold Ino took a defensive stand between the two... in opposition to Naruto. With a look of shock written on his face, the blonde boy stared at her.

"Stop it, Naruto-kun! I told you before that we did it for you! We wanted to show you that we hooked up just for YOU!", Ino shouted.

Silence filled the empty Chuunin stadium at that very moment. Indeed, Naruto had heard and understood every word just spoken to him... but he could feel his anger start to rise to the surface.

He just stood there, with his mouth hanging open, still trying to comprehend why... why they one-uped and betrayed him RIGHT before his very eyes. Retaining his facial expression, Naruto simply turned around and leaned forward against the wall of the stadium.

He stared into the wall as he drove his fingers into it, feeling yet, another burning sensation within his heart.

"Are you listening to me?!", Ino shouted from behind him.

Upon this, Naruto's teeth clinged HARD as he stared at his trembling hand. Even in his current state, he began to swell up with fear as he quite literally saw nothing... but red. The distraught blonde became short of breath and he clutched his hand over his thumping heart.

Glaring into the wall, Naruto became completely deaf to the cries and yells behind him. Instead, he lost control of his reactions and launched his fist into the wall. This action gained a terrified gasp from both Ino and Sakura, who stared at the boy in shock.

Naruto, realizing what he had just did, yanked his fist out of the damaged wall before latching both of his hands unto his now aching head. Groaning in sudden pain, he fell to his knees whispering distasteful curses in the air.

"N-Naruto?..."

Hearing that voice, for some reason, nearly drove Naruto mad. He vanished completely from sight and didn't even think of looking back.

-

Central Building...

A down-hearted Tsunade returned to her office with a look of hoplessness on her face.

Closing the door behind her, the blonde woman walked to her desk and practically dropped into her seat. She leaned back into her chair and stared at the ceiling in wonder; brain-storming her severly limited options.

Her thinking would have to wait, however, as the sound of her office door re-opening, shook her out of it. Though she continued to stared at the ceiling, Tsunade knew who it was.

She straightened herself back up and immediately saw a look on her face that was almost identical to her own...

Hopelessness.

"So... you heard every word, huh?", Tsunade solemnly asked.

"Hai... Tsunade-sama", Shizune murmered.

Approaching her master's desk, Shizune took the seat before it and stared into her eyes for any sort of answer. She was obviously as lost as Tsunade was, but the fact stood clear that business came first.

"Ahem... I-I came to inform you that the harvest is complete; the organs have been contained and are waiting for you at the ANBU headquarters", Shizune said in the most professional demeanor she could muster.

Sadly, the most she recived from her beloved master was an 'okay'. Its was painfully obvious that she wasn't necassarily focused on the subject. Shizune searched Tsunade's lost eyes.

"Tsunade-sama... what will you do?", the brunnete Jonin asked.

Looking down at only her desk, the hazel eyed Sannin couldn't answer that question in good conscience. She knew she didn't have much time, and she also knew that Jii-Jii was not lying... She could feel it in her bones.

Without giving her apprentice even a look, Tsunade turned her attention back to the book she was studying upon, trying with all of her strength to let it all go... as that seemed to be the best thing she could possibly do for poor Naruto's sake.

More importantly, she contimplated how to confront the inevitable... How to confront her former pupil for the first time in fourteen years.

Feeling every fiber of her master's anguish down to the very teeth, Shizune's face fell even deeper.

_"Oh Tsunade-sama...",_ she thought sorrowfully.

Deciding that her presence would be a bother at this point, Shizune rose from her seat and turned for the door. Reaching out for the knob, the black-dressed kunoichi gave her master one last look before turning it.

However...

Before she was even able to open the door, another person from the other side knocked on it.

Raising an eyebrow to this, Shizune cautiously opened the door and saw the person behind it. Her voice caught into her throat, unable to utter a single word. Her eyes went wide and livid, and her hands fell to her sides as she stared into the shaded sun-glasses of the man before her.

"Ho-... H-How did you get in here?..."

"Well infiltrating this village, sneaking through the busy streets without a peep _and_ getting up here without getting killed is in a league all in its own right, let me tell you what. Luckily, I'm just that damn good...", the man bragged.

Hearing the voice from where she was, Tsunade looked up and saw a petrified Shizune at the office entry-way.

"Who is that?", she questioned.

Her response, was Shizune backing away as the new presence entered the office. As this person came into clear view, Tsunade froze up at the same instant.

Gently shoving Shizune aside, the man fully showed himself to the Godaime.

"I've finally returned to you... my Master"

"Y-...You...", Tsunade stammered as she stared at the man.

"Tch. 'You'? Thats it? Thats all you have to say to me after fourteen long years?? You're one cold-hearted bitch, you know that", he stated.

Tsunade regain as much focus as she could muster as she prepared for a good old fashioned interrogation.

"Nekoshi, wha-!"

"I didn't come here to fight, Shishou; I came here... to talk", the white haired veteren interuppted, "But why don't you, Shizune and I go someplace a little more... open"

Upon those words, Nekoshi waved his hand through the air; residual chakra trailing from his fingers. In a single instant, Tsunade's office was completely morphed into a spectral array of cosmic anomolies, flying and speeding passed them as though they were all traveling somewhere at speeds unimaginable.

Tsunade observed the mind-boggling phenomena in complete awe, before steeling her focus upon the one responsible.

Shizune fell on her bottom as she lost her balance staring into the wild display.

Several seconds afterwards, everything stopped as instantaneously as it began, revieling a place... far from Konoha. Barron... Bitter cold... Frozen over.

"Welcome... to my little slice of Hell"

-

Bordering Walls of Konoha...

The distictive sound of heart-wrenching sobs echoed into the air from the railed walk-ways atop the protective walls.

Sitting upon them, was a heart-broken and severely frightened Naruto; his legs hanging through the railing. The torturous images of Sakura kissing Ino in front of him constantly replayed in his head, and his heart ached every time.

"I don't understand... How could she do that to me???", he questioned out loud.

The sense of betrayal was bad enough, but what Naruto felt _with _that, is what scared him half to death.

Bloodlust... Malice... A desire for slaughter.

Those feelings resided in his heart and burned at his soul. All of those feelings were directed... toward Ino and Sakura. The very prospect of those thoughts were almost enough to tear the blonde in two different directions.

Naruto lowered his head and leered unto his hands, noticing that he was still seeing nothing but red. Feeling truly lost at that moment, all he felt he could do was cry.

However...

He immediately ceased his whails when he felt the presence of another. The strage thing about it, aside from the fact that he knew exactly who it was, was that he wasn't frightened by this presence.

For a reason he could not comprehend, he welcomed it.

Though focused on the person behind him, Naruto's tearful eyes peered into the wilderness before him.

"Naruto-chan...", said the person behind him.

"What do you want from me?..."

"No... Its not about what we want, Naruto-chan... its about what you want... and what we can give you"

Standing behind the lost Naruto was none other than Kitsune, staring down at him with a heavy heart.

"All I want is to be left alone! Go away!!", the black-clad Genin snapped.

In an instantaneous reaction, the blue-haired female fell to her knee's and latched her arms around Naruto, much to his unyeilding shock.

Speechless and wide-eyed, Naruto froze where he was, unable to utter anything.

"They've hurt you, Naruto-chan... I can feel your agony; your grief", Kitsune cooed.

Naruto frowned out of impulse.

"What do you know of it... to be thrown aside for someone you trusted. To be... betrayed knowing that you'd never do anything to hurt the one you love?! What the Hell do you know of ANYTHING!!", he roared.

At this, the tanned Akatsuki warrior expressed her audasity and pulled Naruto as close as she could possibly muster. Gaining even further surprise from the woman's actions, Naruto could feel her breasts pressed hard upon his back and could feel the intense warmth of her body against his.

"Aahh! Your soul is crying... Burning for release... It can feel every fiber of your insanity, Child!", she huffed breathlessly.

Kitsune snaked her hands to Naruto's head, surfing her fingers through his shaggy, unkept hair. Out of sheer reaction, the Jinchuuriki closed his eyes.

"We wish to help you, Naruto-chan; we wish to free you from your torment", she huffed again.

Kitsune's ministrations kept Naruto from saying anything at all, as he was only able to exhale many groans of relaxation.

"You seek answers; you seek answers to qestions that have haunted you your whole life... These answers, you will never find in this place, Naruto-chan. You will never find peace until you release yourself from the ties that bind", Kitsune cooed.

Naruto's eyes slightly cracked open as he heard this.

"I... I can't leave my home... There are still things... I have to do.... I want to be-"

"Who would have you, Child? Can you honestly accept living in a place that will only use and betray you?... Can you truly accept your lover for what she did to you?"

The blonde Genin's eyes opened a bit more at that last bit.

"I can still feel your agony, Naruto-chan; all that was taken from you can never be replaced; your rights, your childhood, your love. Do you truly wish to love those who will never truly love you back? Do you truly want to live in a place where you're known only as a being of infamy?"

Growing more and more distraught, Naruto's tears fell again.

"N-No... I-"

"Then what is it, Naruto-chan; what is it that you truly want out of it all? Submit unto me... your greatest desire!", Kitsune demanded in a somewhat hissing tone.

Eddies of vile darkness began to eminate from the blonde's head as the foul maiden careesed his skull. The young Ninja was overwelmed by a mysterious influence that Kitsune further intesified with her temptations.

"Fr-... Freedom..."

Without realizing it, Naruto's eyes began to bleed profusely. The residual darkness around his person seeped into his cranial orophis.

"Then the time for waiting... has at last ended"

Without hesitation in the slightest, Kitsune relinquished a sharpened kunai knife... and jabbed it right into Naruto's stomach. Heaving at the sudden feeling of cold hard steel forced into him, Naruto was paralysed to do anything about it.

Thin trails of blood leaked down the corners of his mouth as he choked on his fluids.

"When your trials in this place have been endured, Fox Child... remember this name", Kitsune cooed before ripping the kunai up, through and out of his belly, "Shuumatsu no Tani"

After that seemingly meaningless brutality, the brown eyed female rose to her feet with the bloody Naruto in her arms, before tossing him off of the protective walls they were on.

She turned around and stared down at the plummeting Naruto and his thick trail of blood.

"Thats where you will find us, Naruto-chan"

--

Meanwhile, at the Frozen Wasteland...

Nekoshi stared into the eyes of his former master without moving an inch; Tsunade returning the stare. On the sidelines was Shizune, who had to keep focused in order to keep from crumbling at the pressure building up between the two.

"So... You said you wanted to talk, Nekoshi. Well here I am", Tsunade said tenaciously.

"Yes... I did say that, didn't I?...", Nekoshi said with a complete drop to his smile, "I'll cut right to the chase... I understand that you and Naruto have gotten rather close during the short time you've spent together; is that right"

Tsunade didn't answer.

"Let me be the first to tell you how bad that is. I'm here, Shishou, to ensure that you do not interfere with his liberation", Nekoshi stated.

The blonde Sannin frowned deeply at hearing this.

"I see... and what if I _was _to interfere? What happens then?", she questioned at a challenging pitch.

At first, Nekoshi was silent as death... but than he smiled; he smiled a smile that Shizune knew all to well.

In the fraction of an instant Nekoshi was standing before his former master with his circular sycles around her neck... and Shizune crouching beside him with three sanban placed to his side.

"Hmhmhmhm... Well isn't this nostalgic...", the white-haired man sighed, "You didn't even flinch"

Easing out of his deadly position, Nekoshi twirled his weapons before replacing them on his back. Yet he remained practically in Tsunade's face. Not letting her gaurd down for even a moment, Shizune remained right where she was, just in case.

"I'm glad to see that you haven't gotten soft", Nekoshi said, "But of course, I shouldn't expect any less from one of the Legendary Sannin"

"Why did you come back?...", Tsunade questioned, almost making the venom in her voice as clear as day.

"Business, Shishou. I'm sure you understand how that is... Then again, you haven't even attacked me, so maybe I'm wrong"

"Enough of you're GAMES, NEKOSHI!!"

The red coated warrior raised an eyebrow to the sudden outburst, but was taken completely by surprise when he saw Tsunade grief-strcken face.

"Why are you still taking actions in his name, Nekoshi?? Why are you still fighting for him???", she demanded.

Nekoshi almost laughed at this. Without warning in the absolute slightest, he whirled to his right and clasped a powerful grip on Shizune's skull before throwing her a great distance behind him. She collided face-first into a solid glacier and lost consciousness.

Tsunade gasped at this and clenched her fist tightly.

"Is that what you're getting so worked up about? Hn, I guess talking about Naruto is out of the question at this point, eh?"

"Tell me, Nekoshi... Why?"

Nekoshi sighed as he marched passed his former master until they were back-to-back.

"Tsunade-shishou... you're almost like a mother to me. Tch. What the Hell am I talking about; you _are _a mother to me. If it weren't for you, my life would be over before it even began", he started.

"Do you remember, Shishou?... When you found me? You remember all of the stories you told me of how everything changed that day?"

Tsunade found herself staring at her reflection upon the frozen sheet of ice they stood on.

"You raised me... You taught me so much, Shishou. You trained me until my bones snapped. You drove me to break myself and become stronger everytime. You told me that I was destined for greatness amoung the hero's of the Leaf Village..."

Tsunade's eyes darkened behind her hair.

"But it wasn't enough... there was one gap in my soul that was neglected, and no matter how hard I tried, no matter how hard I searched, I could not figure out what it was. I used your willingness to construct me into a true Ninja, to nurture the emptiness that simply wouldn't leave me. For the better part of my time in the village... I was truly lost... That is, until I met... _him_"

--

Konoha...

_**Blood...**_

_**Darkness...**_

An echoing and heavily distorted voice of unwavering dominance pleagued his mind, throwing his psyche into a whirlpool of chaos.

_**Rage...**_

_**Lust...**_

Warped images of his past meshed into his memories and opened his mind.

_**Carnage...**_

_**Tourment...**_

The fires of Hell morphed his memories into nightmares.

_**Flesh...**_

_**Slaughter...**_

The overpowering sense of bloodlust engulfed his spirit, throwing him into the maelstrom of his own destructive will.

_**Now...**_

_**AWAKEN!!!**_

Upon that final command, Naruto's eyes flipped open.

His lungs burned for air, and his eyes were racked with pain.

He rose to a sitting position, drawing a long-winded breath before unleashing a terrible cry of anguish, holding the area on his body were he had been sliced open.

Naruto's wound festered and shifted spastically as he hunched over.

As predicted, the gaping wound healed... but in less than two seconds. Suddenly feeling great release, he silenced his laments, lifted himself from the ground and cracked the joints in his neck.

For some mysterious reason, he was deaf to the callings of his name.

"Hey, Naruto? What are you doin' all the way out here", Kiba Inuzuka (Akamaru perched in his hoody) called out.

Once again, his calls fell upon deaf ears as the dog tamer watched Naruto peer in every direction but his, as though he had no idea where he was. Tilting his head in confusion, Kiba approached Naruto further.

"Hey, come on, dumb-shit; don't tell me you got lost in your own home", he joked.

Again, no response.

Because of the lack of reactions from the normally short-tempered blonde boy, Kiba started to grow a little concerned. But as soon as he took another step, Akamaru started whining.

Startled by the sudden behavior, Kiba brushed his hand upon his companion's head.

"Hey, buddy, whats wrong?"

Upon this, Naruto steadily turned his head toward Kiba and Akamaru. Looking up, the hooded Genin saw that he finally got Naruto's attention. However, when he saw his fellow Shinobi's awkward posture, he became confused.

And when he saw the stains of dry blood trailing from his eyes and mouth, he got a tad curious.

"Naruto... you alright, pal? Who kicked _your _ass?", Kiba asked.

The expression on Naruto's face was also cause for mild concern, as it bore a striking resemblance of a child discovering something wonderous; bewildered and somewhat awe-struck.

Akamaru started barking like a mad-dog before whining again and diving into Kiba's hoody, much to his surprise.

"Whats gotten into you, Boy?", he said before staring back up at Naruto.

Kiba's insticts started to act up as he saw the Jinchuuriki's pupils start to dialate. Within seconds, the pupils in both of his eyes expanded so much, that his blue irises were engulf by black and only a fraction of white could be seen.

Growing more uncomfortable each passing moment, Kiba felt like he over-stayed his welcome.

"Well, alright then! I guess I'll be getting out of your hair now", he nervously suggested.

"Do... _Not_... Move"

Kiba raised an eyebrow at this, but before he could say anything about it... Naruto lunged at him with a furious roar.

Unable to react in time to avoid it, Kiba was taken to the ground with Naruto on top of him. The crazed blonde held his head to the pavement with his hand pushed against his throat. Struggling to free himself, the frantic dog tamer squirmed and writhed against Naruto's opression.

As he stared into his attacker's blackened eyes, he saw him lift a clawed hand over-head.

"N-!... Naru...to!"

As he was about to strike his victim down, Naruto was suddenly disturbed by Akamaru, who launched out of his master's hoody and clamped unto his attacker's face with his teeth.

Grunting in pain, Naruto released Kiba from under him and grasped the dog mauling his face, giving the now alerted Inuzuka the time to escape.

Ripping Akamaru from his face, Naruto threw him away and returned his focus on the startled Kiba, who was just able to get to his feet.

"Naruto?! What the Hell are you doing?!", he yelled.

The only response he recieved, was an overwelming wave of murderous intent that made him shiver tremendously. Kiba stared into Naruto's eyes and realized that his old friend simply wasn't there...

What was even more bizarre was the fact that he was absolutely terrified.

Even Akamaru, who stood his ground on Naruto's flank, had his tail between his legs as he growled at him.

Drool oozed down Naruto's chin as he leered at the frightened dog tamer. He slowly marched toward Kiba without taking his eyes off of him, visciouly growling with malicious desire.

Instantly going into fight or flight mode, Kiba preped himself for battle. That is until Akamaru's started barking at him. When, Kiba caught wind of what his companion said to him, his eyes widened.

"What??? Are you telling me that-..."

Without warning, Naruto dipped into a blurring sprint by sheer explosive power. Reacting quicker than before, Kiba caught this act.

"Dammit!", he cursed before diving out of the way and dashing toward his canine partner.

Naruto came to a grinding hault as he trailed Kiba's movement.

"KIBAAAAAAA!!!!!!", he roared ferociously.

Snatching Akamaru, Kiba focused his chakra and disappeared from sight via Shintenshin no Jutsu. Seeing this, the twisted Naruto fell to his knees and cursed.

However, with no other people around, he grew more and more restless and finally decided... to go to the people themselves.

_**Destroy...**_

_**Condemn...**_

_**Obliterate...**_

With the mysterious voice continuously whispering commands in his head, the black-clad Genin held his head tightly again as he yelled in pain.

_**Kill them...**_

_**Kill them all...**_

Losing all sense of himself, Naruto obeyed the command and made a mad dash... toward the closest populated area of the village.

From above, atop the railed walls of the village, Kitsune stood as she observed what had just happened.

"Mhhmhmhmhm... The End Begins"

-

Standing atop one of the buidlings of the village, was Kakashi Hatake, engaging in his usual task of reading his perverted Icha Icha Paradise.

Unfortunately for the mask Jonin, his mind was too preoccupied on other matters to actually enjoy it. When Kakashi can't focus on the addicting ways of the cetrus arts, than something is really eating at him.

The images of Kuro's graphic autopsy (organ harvest) replayed constantly in his mind, disturbing him from his perferred free-time.

Though, he really wished to see what would happen in his smut-filled stories, the silver haired Jonin simply couldn't get into it. With a sigh, Kakashi closed the book and replaced it in his weapon pouch.

Just as he was about to jump to the ground and go for a simple walk to clear his head, he heard his named called from behind.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

Recognizing the voice, Kakashi turned around and was surprised to see Kiba running toward him.

"Oh, hello Kiba. To what do I owe this visit", he uncaringly greeted.

Catching his breath after a short while, Kiba stared up at his superior.

"Its Naruto! Somethings seriously wrong with him!", he shouted with Akamaru barking in agreement.

Staring blankly at Kurenai's young student, Kakashi crossed his arms.

"Son, I've been Naruto's sensei for almost a year now, and I don't even know whats _right _with him", he said dimissively.

"I'm serious! I found him by the village walls a few minutes ago, and he tried to KILL me!!", Kiba informed.

Hearing that last bit caused Kakashi's expression to harden a bit.

_"Hmm... That doesn't sound like Naruto. Could... Could this be what Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama warned us about?", _he thought carefully.

"I don't know whats gotten into him, but... whatever it is, it can't be good! He didn't even seem human anymore!"

Kakashi was now almost entirely certain that trouble was afoot.

"Kiba, find the rest of your team and tell them what happened; I'm gonna go check this out", the one eyed Shinobi ordered.

"Yosh!"

Both of them parted ways to carry out their tasks.

-

Meanwhile, at the Chuunin Stadium...

A crushed Sakura was crumbled to her knees with an equally devastated Ino kneeling behind her, trying to sooth her pain as best she could with an affectionate embrace.

"Oh my God...! This isn't happening!!", Sakura whailed.

"Shh... Its okay, Sakura-chan. Its okay", Ino quietly sobbed along-side her companion.

"How in God's name can you possibly say that things are okay?! Things couldn't be any worse!!"

Ino knew that she couldn't lie to herself for too long; she knew how bad things were at that very moment. Seeing Sakura agonize over the ordeal certainly didn't help her toughness on the matter either.

All she felt she could do was whisper false reasurrances despite her own doubts.

"Oh, what have I done?! After all that we've been through together, it finally happened! I finally get with him and made everything happen, but I fucked up-I fucked up-I fucked it all UP!!!", Sakura continued to lament.

In the time it took to draw a breath, Ino could no longer hold back her own sobs.

"I'm so sorry...", she said before she tightened her embrace on her pink haired friend, "I should've never got so involved. This is all my fault!"

As Sakura continued to cry her eyes out, the bleach blonde Kunoichi could feel her heart breaking peice by peice. She nuzzled her chin against Sakura's shoulder, trying to sooth both her and herself.

"This is all my fault... If I didn't have this absurd need to butt into everyone's business, none of this would have happened"

Though Sakura's sobbing was slightly quelled at those words, Ino continued.

"I didn't even consider how much of an affect this could have on either of you! I just selfishly plowed forward, because I wanted what you had... I'm so God damn sorry, Sakura-chan", she whined.

As Ino started to cry into Sakura's shoulder-blade, the jade eyed Genin's own cries were quietted. Her tears remained stained on her face, and her expression was woven with grief.

"I just... can't do this anymore..."

Ino lifted her head and stared at her companion.

"W-What??"

Sakura took hold of the arms around her torso.

"I... I just can't...", she mourned before breaking from the warm embrace.

Sakura stood to her feet; Ino staring at her confused.

"What are you talking about?", she asked as she suddenly felt very cold.

Turning back at her fellow Kunoichi, Sakura bit down on her knuckle as she caught wind of the blonde's face.

"S-Sakura-chan, answer me... What do you mean?", she asked again, but in a more pleading demeanor.

"I just... I need to be alone. I need time to figure things out", Sakura uneasily admitted.

The purple clad female's heart skipped a beat when she finally received the message that her partner was trying to give. She stared into Sakura's eyes longingly, not truly willing to let her go like that.

Sakura caught every vibe from that stare.

"Stop it!", she cried as she backed away from Ino, "Stop looking at me like that"

As Sakura continued to back away, Ino started to feel colder and colder.

"Sakura-chan... You can't just _leave _me like this"

Feeling, more and more, that she simply didn't know what she wanted anymore, Sakura gave Ino one last pained stare before turning around and running... trying with everything she was, not to look back.

-

The Busy Streets...

Staring down upon the unsuspecting poulace, bustling with life, was Naruto, standing balanced upon a wooden post erected high into the air.

He heaved the odors of flesh in the air into his lungs and exhaled a rugged breath.

His dialated eyes wildly gazed at all of the people carrying out there business; most of them working hard to repair the still damaged village.

Without sparing a minute more, Naruto leaped off of the wooden post, savoring the feeling of wind surfing across his form.

Landing upon the ground without a sound of any kind, Naruto was crouched as he stared up at the opportunities he had laid out before him.

Acting without any visible ryhme or reason to his methods, the black-clad Genin stood up (posture as odd as ever) and marched through the busy streets... and no one suspected a thing.

Not making any sort of eye-contact at all, Naruto simply gave anyone in his way a gentle shove to go forth, unhindered. As he walked further, he came across the buidling he was looking for.

A Weapons Shop...

Without stopping, he walked inside.

When he stepped through the bell-tripped door, the store owner was alerted. Since he could see the door in plain sight from behind his counter, he was obviously not happy to see who entered his shop.

"You again?? I thought I told you to never show your face around my property again, you little Monster!", the grey haired man shouted.

Once again, Naruto was completely deaf to the words thrown in his direction. Instead he lifted his head and had the owner in his reddened sights; that same child-like expression appearing upon his face.

"What are you, deaf? I said GET!! Your money's not, nor will it EVER be good here!", the owner spit again.

Much to the middle-aged man's surprise, the blonde Genin simply marched down the asile, instead of appologizing or trying to be polite in any way so he could buy something.

"Oh, so you're a tough guy, now, huh?!", the store owner said before turning around and taking a sturdy sword off of a platter on the wall behind him.

Unfazed and unwavering, Naruto continued to march on with his unchanging expression. The store owner smile as he just DARED the unwanted guest to come closer... that is until he saw his eyes.

"What in God's name-"

That was about all he could muster before Naruto vanished from sight. Confused at this sudden action, the store owner peered around his shop in search of him... before a hand from behind, slapped upon his neck, and quite literally... ripped out his throat.

Hoisted into a sudden state utter confusion, the maimed store owner choked on his own inability to breath as he lifted his hand to the space where is throat once was. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he went into shock the very next instant.

Thats when Naruto grasped his head before flipping over him and the counter. Upon his landing he slammed the guy's head into the counter so hard, that his skull shifted shape and alignment.

Smearing the dead owner's face onto the bloody counter, Naruto tilted his head as he noticed he was still holding his sword. Releasing the now misshapened head, the shaggy haired boy took his wrist and pried the blade from his dead grip.

Now holding the deadly weapon, he examined it's length and sharpness.

Deciding that the sword would do nicely, Naruto turned around and explored the other weapons in the shop...

And he had a massive set of options...

-

"What could she possibly hope to gain from studying his organs? It doesn't make sense to me", Anko said as she walked along-side Kurenai through the busy streets.

"She _did _say that she wanted to find out any reason for his regenerative capabilities. Who knows, bringing his corpse here may be the key to everything", Kurenai responded.

The fact that Kuro's rotting corpse was even miles away from civilization still made Anko uneasy. If it were up to her, she would burn the son of bitch and everything that he was made of.

Trying to let it go as best she could, Anko simply carried on with her day, walking with her friend. However, a peaceful stroll down the lane would have to wait.

"Kurenai-sensei!"

Catching both her's and Anko's attention, Kurenai turned around and saw Kiba, Hinata and Shino dashing toward her. A bit surprised by this unusual greeting, the raven haired Kunoichi gave them her attention.

"You three? Whats the matter?", she asked.

Kurenai's squad stopped before her and Anko.

"Its Naruto; he-"

_**FLOUSSHH!**_

Kiba was immediately silenced.

Anko, Kurenai, Hinata and Shino (yes, even Shino) all gasped at what had just happened. And most of whom witsnessed this atrocity, screamed in horror and shock.

Coughing and blinking in a sudden daze, Kiba tried to regain his senses. Blinking a few more times, he slowly peered down and saw the pointy-ended lenght of an arrow through his chest. His eyes widened and narrowed multiple times before he realize what had just happened to him.

"H-Holy fuck...", he gasped in his daze before falling to his knees.

"NO!!", Hinata screeched before both her and Shino turned about, withdrawing their kunai knives in a defensive huddle.

Kurenai quickly kneeled to aid her fallen student.

"Shit!", she cursed as she saw the angle that the arrow was stuck.

Whipping her head to the rooftops of the buildings far ahead, the red eyed Jonin could have sworn that she saw a lone figure facing there direction. Noticing the distant person as well, Anko acknowledge her fellow Kunoichi's plight, and opted to help the wounded Kiba.

"Kurenai, go! I'll look after him!", she said as she took Kiba into her arms.

With a simple 'thanks' and a sudden adrenaline-rush, Kurenai nodded before dashing off after the suspiscious person, ordering her other students to follow her.

"Stay _with _me Kid!", Anko demanded before she dashed off with the now choking Kiba in another direction, nearly plowing through a growing crowd of spectators.

Not wanting to lose the suspected attacker, Team 8 rushed as fast as they could to catch them. Reaching the area desired, Kurenai leaped to the rooftops with her two students following. Sharply peering around, it didn't take them long to detect the presence of another.

Though it was not exactly who they expected to see.

"N-Naruto-kun?...", Hinata stammered.

Upon closer inspection, all of them noticed that Naruto was absolutely DECKED OUT with weapons all about his person. A bandolere of kunai adored his torso, as did another of shuriken. His waist carried a belt that held sturdy carrying sacks of various different materials.

Sheathed upon his side, was the deadly blade he had taken from his first victim...

A rather... parculiar object in his hands set off more suspscion though. Kurenai's instincts started to act up as she put two and two together.

_"What? No way.... him??", _Kurenai thought.

"N-N-Naruto-kun... Wha-What are doing w-with that bow, a-and all of those weapons", Hinata questioned, as she was in a great deal of confusion and fear.

With the said blonde's back turned to them, he wasn't even aware of their presence; he simply stared down upon the huddled crowd of unsuspecting people from far and below. Studying the boy's person, Kurenai hardened her focus as she cautiously stepped forward... an action that was caught on Naruto's radar.

Dis-heartedly turning to the source of the disurbance, the blackened eyed Genin stared at them all with that same, eeriely child-like expression.

Stopping in her tracks, Kurenai became nervous as she saw the blonde's abnormally dialated eyes.

Impassive and unreadable, Naruto replaced the bow upon his back and fell into his odd posture again.

Centering all of his attention toward the one closest to him, Naruto stared into Kurenai's eyes.

Growing on edge each passing second, the white-clad Jonin decided to test her theory.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?", she asked with a certain edge to her voice.

The only response she recived was that same vacant shell of an expression; something that she found somewhat irksome.

Taking the action at her own risk, Kurenai steadily approached the boy.

Both confused at this whole ordeal, Hinata and Shino waited patiently and observed everything; mentally preparing themselves for _anything_.

"Kurenai! Get away from him!"

Instinct took over, as Kurenai leaped away from Naruto, RIGHT when he lunged for her throat.

Not able to leap far enough to escape, she would have been bounced, had it not been for Kakashi's intervention.

The silver haired Jonin knocked Naruto away and stood his ground before his fellow Shinobi.

"Are you three alright?", Kakashi asked as he stared at Naruto.

Shooting to his feet with a suddenly murderous expression on his face, Naruto placed his hand unto his kunai bandolere as he growled beastly at the two Jonin.

Sensing every trace of the killer intent, Kakashi and Kurenai were in NO position to take things lightly at this point.

"You two get out of here, right now!", Kurenai strictly commanded.

Simaltameously shooting their Sensei a look of surprise, Hinata and Shino both glanced at each other, and then back at her.

"Thats an ORDER!"

Taking note of Kurenai's serious tone, both Genin took heed, and Shino left the scene. Hinata on the other hand, hesitated for obvious reasons.

Still slightly dazed about the fact that her long-time crush had visciously attacked her teacher in cold-blood, she was very distraught at that very moment; wondering to herself how... and why he would do such a thing.

"Naruto-kun... wh-wha-", Hinata whispered.

"HINATA!"

That commanding shout snapped the young Hyuuga heiress out of her daze, and she quickly left the scene as Shino did.

Now alone with the twisted Naruto, Kakashi and Kurenai gauged their unusual situation.

"Kakashi-kun... What do you thinks wrong with him?"

Observing the features on Naruto's face, Kakashi couldn't really answer that question with any sort of accuracy.

The first time he had seen him in a Kyuubified state, he had never forgotten his features; remembering, quite vividly, all of the traditional merits.

What was throwing him off the most, were the severly dialated eyes.

"I don't know... But we have to put a stop to this before he causes a wide-spread panic"

With two new targets in his blood-red sights, Naruto withdrew three kunai from his bandolere and held them between the joints of his fingers.

"Leave... Me... Be", he whispered before back-flipping off of the building he stood on.

Taken by surprise of this action, the two Jonin ran to the edge and saw the young Genin land upon the ground, RIGHT in the dead center of an unsuspecting crowd.

If that wasn't bad enough, than watching him slice through the body of an innocent bystander definately was.

"Okay, thats it; we gotta take him down!", Kakashi said before he and Kurenai jumped off the building as well.

By the time they arrived, Naruto had already sliced clean through another unfortunate soul, triggering a most unsettling uproar of fear from the surrounding crowd.

"Naruto, stop this!!", Kurenai cried out.

Answering the call in the completely opposite fashion, Naruto reached into one of his carrying-sacks and pulled out a large time-fixed explosive.

Activating it, he tossed it into the air with a grim smile just before he disappeared out of sight.

Kurenai dashed forward and leaped to the air in an attempt to stop the bomb, while Kakashi formed the proper hand-seals to he sheild the crowd from any harm.

However...

"SHIT!!!"

Kurenai was comPLETELY caught off gaurd when she reached the bomb, as an arrow came hurdling at it.

Making inevitable contact, the bomb exploded before it's designated time, sending the raven haired female soaring through the air in a smoldering heap.

"Oh, no...!", Kakashi gasped before jumping up and catching the other Nin.

The masked man landing safely and quickly assessed Kurenai's condition, noticing that she had suffered grave burns and gashes on her face and chest; coughing and heaving irregular breaths as her eyes wildly trailed in every direction.

When Kakashi's sensative ears picked up a distinct whistling noise, he whirled around and effortlessly caught another arrow aimed at the both of them, noticing Naruto standing upon a nearby balcony.

The blonde's nostrals flared as he sighed at his failure.

Though he still couldn't grasp why this was happening, Kakashi knew that he would have to pull out the stops if he was gonna put an end to Naruto's sudden spree of chaos. (XD)

Rising to his feet and lifting his hand to his headband, Kakashi finally unvailed his infamous Sharingan.

He stared above at his young student, and his Sharingan eye began to spin.

As he peered at Naruto, he searched; he didn't quite understand what he was searching for, but he was sure he would know when he found it...

And then he did...

"What?!... No... H-How can this be?!", Kakashi trembled.

Naruto continued to stare down at his sensei; his head lazily tilted back and forth, able to smell the overpowering odor of un-cleaved flesh throughout the village.

The sensation on it's own slowly drove him mad.

Kakashi, on the other hand, thought that _he _was going mad as he saw what he was looking for in Naruto.

Now completely aware of what he was up against, the wary Jonin, as descreetly as possible, reached to the rear of his shinobi vest, and flipped the back pocket open.

A radio com was safely stashed inside... and he pushed the red button (you know, the button you're not usually supposed to push).

-

**(Play Song 5 on Profile)**

Konoha Hospital...

Practically bursting from the Hospital doors, Anko made the fastest track back to the action that she was surely missing.

Once she was informed that the gravely injured Kiba was stablized, she high-tailed it right out of there.

If Kiba's unfortunate mishap was any indication, than there was an unwanted guest inside Konoha...

Or so it seemed.

_"I hope Kurenai's gotten to the bottom of this...", _the purple haired Kunoichi thought to herself.

As she effortlessly scaled the buildings to cover more ground, a sudden beeping noise sounded from within her trench-coat.

Reaching within her pockets, Anko pulled out a small communication device... when she saw the ominous red light blinking on and off, her blood ran cold.

"What the Hell; a Code Red??", she whispered with dread, "W-We haven't had a Code Red since-... But that's impossible... unless-..."

With an overwelming but temporary sense of fright welling up inside of her, Anko doubled her speed, as she put the ear peice to her ear.

Before she could even utter a single word, Anko heard Kakashi's voice from the other end; she silently listened.

_"Any and all Jonin still within the Village boundries, report to my location immediately for a Code Red situation. I repeat; Code Red situation. Target is extremely hostile; contact imminent"_

Knowing that she hadn't a moment more to waste, Anko took great heed and picked up her pace.

Though she simply had to ask herself, what could've possibly slipped underneith all of their noses? For a Code Red threat to present itself in a matter of moments...

"Anko!", came a familiar voice from the distance.

Turning to her side, the Snake Mistress saw none other than Miato Gai treking in the same direction that she was.

Instantly appearing by her side, Gai scaled the buildings with the Special Jonin.

"Gai, have you heard?", she asked.

"Yeah, I did. What in God's name do ya think could've gotten Kakashi sounding that spooked; thats just not like him"

"We'll find out soon enough, but we'd better step on. If it's as bad as it seems, we'd better stop jawin' and go!", Anko said.

Acting upon those words, both Shinobi picked up there speed even more to aid Kakashi.

In no time flat, they had arrived at the scene and accompanied the edgy Copy Ninja, also noticing several _other _Jonin scattered about the fray; even the Clan Leaders were there.

As Anko and Gai edged closer to Kakashi, they both noticed a mildly charred Kurenai, laying unconscious on the ground benieth him.

"Holy shit... Who could've-...", Anko stammered before focusing on Kakashi, who was still staring into space (as far as they could tell).

Finally deciding to see what got Kakashi so shook up, all eyes glued unto the center of attention.

They were all immediately alerted when they saw Naruto staring back down at Kakashi with weapons up the wazoo.

"Kakashi? What's going on? Why is Naruto-"

"Where are the rest of the Jonin?", the silver haired Jonin interjected.

"They're--They're all on missions. You rememeber the protocol, don't you?", she asked.

Kakashi harbored a vexed expression undernieth his mask.

"This won't cut it... We need every thread of experience we can get!", he nearly shouted.

Anko and Gai both looked back up at Naruto again.

"Wait, you don't mean-... Don't tell me this is what I think it is...", Gai dreadfully suggested.

"It isn't Kyuubi...", Kakashi informed.

The other two Jonin gave Kakashi the classic 'WTF' look before staring at Naruto more closely.

They finally noticed his inhumanly dialated eyes.

But when a Hellishly familiar flux of Killer Intent radiated throughout the area, they withdrew their weapons.

Anko, in particular, was on the steepest edge.

"What the HELL was that?!", Gai shouted.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"You don't recognize it, Gai? Try a little harder..."

The bushy-browed Jonin did just that as he studied the twisted Naruto further;once again, that incomprehensible wave Killer Intent rushed through the air.

After that, it didn't take long for Gai to realize what was going on.

"Thats impossible; Tsunade-sama said that-... What the Hell's going on here? Why is he disguised as Naruto?", he asked.

Anko, wanting to hear an answer to this as well, awaited Kakashi's response. But all they recieved was silence, thus they had to preceive the worst.

"Its... Its not a disguise, is it, Kakashi...", Anko said out of the blue.

"... I don't know why, but somehow he has a powerful influence upon Naruto's actions; all he can see are victims", Kakashi said with a certain level of distain in his voice, _"Kuro... What have you done to my student, you bastard"_

"B-But... how can that be? We _saw _his body during the Autopsy. What manner of trickery is this?"

"**NGRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!!!!!!"

Naruto's pained howl redirected every ounce of the Jonin's focus toward him. The pain that surged through the tortured boy's head showed, as he forcefully gripped upon it.

He fell to his knees and writhed.

"AGH!!! What... do you... WANT FROM ME?!?!?!?! GAAAAAAH!!!!", Naruto roared.

"Naruto...", Kakashi whispered through his hidden dread.

As spontaneously as it started, Naruto's howl's were silenced as he held his no longer aching head.

Rising to his feet with his face twitching uncontrollably, the blackened eyed Jinchuuriki slowly twisted his sight toward the direction of a certain building.

_**Obey...**_

_**Your...**_

_**Master...**_

"... Hai..."

Upon that, Naruto abruptly threw up the Kage Bushin hand seal... and along came the clones... loads of them.

"Crap...", Anko mumbled as she saw the sheer size of the group of Kage Bushin that burst into existence; scattered about the area in a hundred yard radius.

Surrounded and completely outnumbered, every Jonin that was present prepared for battle against one of the last persons they desired as a foe.

Every one of the clones harbored the same eerie expression on their faces, and they all awaited commands from the one who summoned them.

And it was quite simple...

"Slaughter...", Naruto said in a dead-panned tone.

With a simaltaneous and strangely inhuman screech from the lot of them, the clones scattered about; searching for anyone and everyone they could find... and it was a crowded day...

Realizing that they weren't being attacked, the Jonin immediately formed multiple sets of teams and split up in order to prevent an unprecidented massacre.

Kakashi, Gai and Anko stood their ground and focused on the key component, who was still staring unto that certain building.

_**Obey...**_

_**Your...**_

_**Master...**_

Yelling with a murderous edge, Naruto leaped off of the balcony and made an insanely quicked-footed trek... toward the Central building.

"Hokage-sama!", the Jonin trio simaltaneously gasped as they made the greatest haste to catch the young Genin and stop him from whatever he was about to do...

It was after that exact moment that the fallen Kurenai finally awoken. Her eyes fluttered open several times before she came too. Lifting herself to sit up, Kurenai massaged her aching skull before coughing a few times.

"Wha... What happened...", she asked herself in a lingering daze.

When the memory of Naruto's mysterious behavior surfed back into her mind, she frowned deeply. Staggering to her feet, Kurenai realized that she was still injured from her previous encounter, but she ignored the liability as she assessed her situation, and the first order of business was finding everyone...

but that would have to wait...

The raven haired female's senses were assault by the sudden outcry of several screams and blood-chilling atrocities. From every direction, she could hear the distant screams of her people echoe throughout Konoha.

Though this phenomena frightened her to some degree, her duties to her village came first. Kurenai steeled her will and sped off to the closest source of the bloody screams...

-

Meanwhile, at Nekoshi's Frozen Wasteland...

Hurdling through the air like a well-polished dart, Nekoshi collided head-first into one of the icebergs of the arctic domain.

Still and silent for a time, the white haired warrior pulled himself out of the icy rubble and shook himself to clear his head.

"For God's sake, Woman! Is this how you treat everyone you know??", he shouted RIGHT before Tsunade's vengful fist drove into the side of his face, thus grinding his head into the thick sheet of ice.

It wouldn't take a world renowned genius to understand that Tsunade was beYOND pissed. So blinded with anger, in fact, that the punches she held back from Nekoshi for all of those years, had finally come to the surface.

"How dare you...", Tsunade hissed as she pulled her old student/foster child's head out of the ice, "How dare you show your face back here... after everything YOU'VE DONE!!"

Holding his arms up defensively, Nekoshi displayed his unmatched audasity and smiled at the situation.

"Come on, Kaa-san! Give Ol' Neko a break!"

Tsunade's teeth clinged greatly as she heard him say that. With a furious roar, she shoot to her feet and dropped her foot upon Nekoshi's face, causing a ripple of sheer magnitude expand outward.

"Shut up! Don't you call me that!!", she howled before stomping upon his face again, "Don't you EVER CALL ME THAT!!!

Nekoshi just layed there, unmoving for another brief period before twitching back to life again. With any possible expression impossible to keep normally, he simply squiggled his face muscles against the bottom of Tsunade's sandal... and laughed.

At first, the blonde Godaime was certain that she was just hearing things, but in no time flat, she was fully aware that the heap of flesh benieth her... was indeed laughing.

Feeling her rage begin to overboil, Tsunade started to shake as her balled fist tightened so much, she inadvertantly drew blood from her palms. Not that she was in any disposition to notice...

Lifting her foot off of Nekoshi's face, she fell to her knees and straddle-pinned him to the frozen ground. Taking the collar of his color-altered Akatsuki coat, she pulled his head from out of the faulty indent that was formed.

Just know noticing that she had long-since knocked off his sunglasses, she stared at his bloodied and beaten face as he shut his eyes in laughter.

"Still the same, aren't ya? Heehhhehehehe! Tryin' to beat some sense into me, as always", Nekoshi continued to laugh.

Tsunade could steadily feel any and all hope of seeing the Nekoshi she had raised out of the cold hard shell that she was beating the crap out of, start to fade away.

"Everything... You threw everything you ever had away, Nekoshi... AND FOR WHAT?!?!", she roared before slamming her mighty fist into his face again, "For power?! For Glory?! What could possibly possess you to alienate yourself from your roots?! TELL ME!!!!"

Spitting out a glob of blood from his mouth, Nekoshi turned his head to face Tsunade directly... and opened his eyes. The hazel eyed Sannin gasped in complete shock.

"... Liberation...", Nekoshi whispered.

Seeing the completely black eyeballs of her former student sent shiveres up and down Tsunade's spine. She peered into them; not really certain if what she was seeing was entirely true.

"Those... Those eyes...", she stammered.

"Ha! And you had no idea, did you? You had no idea who, or _what _I truly was... but _he _did. He took everything I ever was and broke me-scratch that; he shattered me into a million peices. His teachings and philosophies had sunk into my soul and nearly drove me insane."

"But behind all of the blood I spilled under his hellish wing, layed the true cause of it all. And thanks to him, I have finally reached my full potenial as a true Warrior, thus awakening my Doujutsu; no longer held down to the rag and tag Nindo's of the Shinobi world..."

Tsunade heard everyone of those words loud and clear, and they all cut deeper than any blade ever could. He was lost... The Nekoshi that she had raised for eighteen years had sold his soul to Darkness.

"No... I don't believe you", Tsunade whispered; nearly choked by her grief, "... I don't believe you, Nekoshi, not even for a moment. You... had everything you could ever want at Konoha, and you can sit here and tell all of this bullshit to my face?..."

The grounded man scoffed boldly.

"Bullshit, you say?... Bullshit?? _Really_??? Well then, I suppose you think what Naruto is going through right now is bullshit too..."

Tsunade flinched back.

"Don't you understand what I've been trying to get through to you? The level of maddness that consumes the boy is beyond words, and you wish to keep him here, instead of allowing his liberation to surface. That is not what a true leader does"

"SHUT UP!!", Tsunade barked, "Don't you DARE lecture me! You; a person who's long-since abandoned and betrayed his people for nothing, has NO right to- (Gasp)!"

Her words were silenced...

Until the moment Nekoshi's fingers caught the tears falling from her eyes, she hadn't even realized that she had been crying, or for how long. Tsunade stared at her old student's now softened face, taken somewhat aback by his change in aura.

"Kaa-san... you have to let him go... If not for Konoha's sake, than do it for him", Nekoshi said with an uncharacteristc mellow.

Tsunade's face hardened as she slapped his hand away.

"Don't you _fucking _touch me, you bastard!"

Even she could hear the weakening in her voice. Though she now tried to hold her tears back, it only made her resolve faulter.

"Just let him go... just like you let _me _go. Just accept the fact that his fate is as certain as mine was. Allow him to find his liberation", Nekoshi continued.

"Shut up, Nekoshi..."

"Release him... from the torment of his life. Are you so cruel, that you won't allow him to break the shackles that keep him locked in the cage of his own Hell?"

"I said shut up!!"

"..."

"You have the nerve?... You have the nerve to show your face to me without so much as a hint of remorse, any showmanship of redemption?! You have the nerve to talk to me like-... like you still love me as mother, and you're calling me _cruel_?! Don't you DARE TALK TO ME THIS WAY!!!"

Though her efforts to keep her emotions in check her resiliant, she felt as though her heart imploded as Nekoshi deactivated his Doujutsu.

The horizontal line upon both of his eyes parted to abolish the black upon them, and his true eyes; those sharp and beautiful silver eyes that Tsunade recognized him for, were revelaed.

"Stop looking at me...!", she said with a quaking tone, "Stop it, I said"

"You have to let him go", Nekoshi persisted, "You'll thank yourself in the morning when you do... just as I'm sure you did when you let _me _g-"

"BUT I DIDN'T, NEKOSHI!!!", Tsunade lamented.

The warrior grew silent... and watched Tsunade's tears fall with full force, no longer hiding her heart-break.

"I... I coudn't... I couldn't let the only son I've known out of my life. I couldn't accept the fact that I let that... that mother _fucker _take you away from me", she cried.

All Nekoshi did was lay back and listen...

"I was so proud of you... From the moment I began training you, I've always been so very proud of you. If I'd known... if I'd only known that this would happen, I'd have-!", Tsunade cut herself off as the souless and apathetic eyes of Nekoshi peirced deeper into her soul.

"AAAAH!"

The greif-stricken woman, once again, slammed her fist unto his face. Only, this time, there was no overwleming force behind.

"I hate you...! I hate what you've become!! I hate what he's turned you into!!", she roared distastefully.

Once again, Nekoshi continued to drink it all in without so much as a bat of an eyelash. Tsunade's exterior was finally broken.

"But... God, but you're still my _son_...", she sobbed out loud, "You're still my little boy... I can't forget that day; on that day fourteen years ago, I'd lost a peice of myself. When I think about all of the things that I could've done to stop it I-... I-!"

"Then you _do _rememeber. You remember that on that day, I was your enemy. On that day is when I had pledged my undying loyalty to Kuro-sensei before the village, alongside Kitsune. Being attacked on sight; of course we'd be prosumed dead after that little onslaught", Nekoshi remenisted with a smile.

When Tsunade saw him smiling at those terrible times, her tears fell stronger.

"Why are doing this... Why are you torturing me like this. Afterall we've been through, how can you put the people you love in so much pain??", she questioned dejectedly.

At this, Nekoshi still found the audasity to scoff.

"Torture?.. Pain?... Hehehehehe... You haven't seen anything yet"

With that, the wiley veteran suddenly vanished from benieth Tsunade, much to her surprise.

Picking up his location instantly, the blonde Kunoichi rose to her feet and peered unto the peak of an iceberg far behind her, and not a moment too soon.

Shizune awakened shortly afterwards.

Wallowing in her haze for a short period, the raven haired Jonin rememebered what had happened, and tried to steel herself to get up.

Meanwhile, the still tear-streaked Tsunade stared unto the ice peak that Nekoshi now stood upon.

"If what you say is true, than when you leave this realm, you will know the meaning of torture", he said with the open cold carrying his echo clearly.

Though she was far from both her master and her old comrade, Shizune heard those words too... but she was completely lost on the subject.

"You'll reap the fruits of your selfishness, and experience yet another loss... unless you let it go", Nekoshi stated as his presence began to fade, "Tsunade-kaa-san... Shizune-chan... Fare thee well"

And with that echoing good bye, the black-hearted warrior's form meshed into nothingness, thus causing the icy terrain to break apart and distort.

Within a matter of seconds, both women were back at Konoha, inside the Hokage's office.

Through the daze of being hoisted back to normal plain, Shizune spotted her master in the same spot behind her desk since, Nekoshi's untimely arrival.

"Tsunade-sama!", she gasped.

By this time, Tsunade's tears were dried, mostly due to the cold, and barely noticable as glistening streaks on her face. Shizune stood to her feet and stared at her master with great concern.

She concluded that whatever Tsunade and Nekoshi talked about, it was more than enough to move her to painful grief; she could see it on her face.

"Tsuna-"

"I can't..."

Shizune tilted her head slightly at the sudden remark.

"I can't do it... I can't let him win... Not again"

Feeling her heart start to burn within her chest, Tsunade frowned deeply as she remembered Nekoshi's words.

"I've already lost one no thanks to him... I won't lose this one too!"

With a renewed conviction surging through her, Tsunade vaulted over her desk, and charged out of the office.

Concluding that any rash decisions would probably be bad at this point, Shizune called after her master on deaf ears. Now going more worried, the brunette Kunoichi charged after Tsunade, who on the verge of barging out of the Central Building exit.

_"Wait for me Naruto!"_, she inwardly pleaded.

Once she plowed the double-doors open, she was greeted with the usual; the burst of wind and the glare from the sun... what she DIDN'T expect was a savagely wild blonde lunging through the air, with rending kunai in hand, only a few short feet away from her.

Able to instantly prossess what she was seeing, her mind was racing at an incalculable pace as she stared into the inhumanly dialated eyes of the roaring Naruto; flabbergasted in a way that caused Time to pump the brakes.

Through her blurry daze, Tsunade could also hear the alarmed cries of her name (or Shinobi class, as the case may be).

_"Is... Is this... Naruto?"_

The distance between the two was getting frightfully close.

_"No... Am I too late...?"_

Reaching a suitable distance, Naruto readied to tear into the flesh of his target... that is until a hand wielding a powerful Rasengan burst into the frey, blasting into the boy's side, hurling him away from Tsunade and straight into a neaby building.

The hazel eyed female was shaken out of her daze by the sudden action, and turned to her right side only to see her old teammate.

"J-Jiraiya?? Where the Hell have you been?!

The white haired Toad Sage gave Tsunade a slight sneer.

"Well, after Jii-Jii found me and helped realign my hip thanks to SOMEONE I could mention, I went looking for you... Seems my timing was impecable."

Tsunade didn't say anything as she reverted her stare to the building that the crazed Naruto was knocked into.

"Tsunade... You know what has happened, don't you?", Jiraiya questioned knowing.

When he heard nothing but silence, he sighed.

"It can't be helped, we have to incarcerate him, Tsunade"

Jumping within the fray at that moment, Shizune joined the pair; alarmed and readied for anything... or so she thought.

_"I see... So its already begun..."_, she thought.

The ground rumbled from benieth them as they heard the viscious roars of Naruto. Erupting from the ceiling and unto the roof, the blood-thirsty blonde stood upon the building, staring down at his target.

"Must... Terminate...", he grumbled.

-

Haruno Household...

Heart-broken and empty inside, the drab and spritless Sakura Haruno sat in her upstairs bedroom, curled into her little 'thinking ball'. Her experience that day was positively overwleming, making her doubley grateful that her mother wasn't their to ask how it was.

If that had been the case, she probably would've started crying all over again.

Everytime she thought about all of the different ways to show Naruto what had been going on since his absence, her heart would be constantly stabbed by that biting guilt; the guilt of not thinking of any of her actions thoroughly.

"I should've never been so reckless...", Sakura thought outwardly, "Now he probably never wants to see me again"

Despite her obvious perdicament, the pink haired Kunoichi could help but smile bitterly at how things in her life couldn't be any more perfect, and then the instant later, everything goes to shit.

She heavily questioned if this was what life was all about... to lose everything that makes it all worth-while.

Without the energy to even budge from her current spot, Sakura remained in her curled position as she sat on her soft bed, allowing her mind to wander freely.

That is, until her thoughts were thrown off by a sharp and sudden noise.

Whipping her head toward the window, Sakura groaned with slight irritation as she rose from her bed. Once she looked out the window, she cringed even further.

"(Sigh)... Ino-chan...", she sighed/whined.

Noticing the platinum blonde juggling another readied stone to throw, Sakura decided that it would be best to see what she wanted before her window was shattered.

As she ventured to the mid-level of her home, the dead silence made her shiver slightly. Ignoring it as best she could, Sakura made her way to the door.

However, just before she turned the knob, she INSTANTLY turned around and was shocked to see someone else in her home... staring directly at her.

"What the-?? Who are you?! How did you get in here?!", she barked instinctively.

Draped behind the shadows, the intruder simply stood there... silent.

Not liking the vibe that her unwanted guest was giving out, Sakura withdrew her kunai knife from her leg-holoster.

"You have until I count to three, to get the Hell of this house!", she threatened boldly.

Instead of the desirable compliance, the shadowed intruder slowly approached Sakura, without fear of any kind.

"One..."

As the intruder approached, the light slowly uncovered his features; revealing all of the weapons that he possessed.

"T-Two...!"

Still no response; only that ominous advance.

By this time, the number three would've been shouted and Sakura would've fufilled her promise and attacked... but she couldn't bring herself to do either as she discovered the identity of her guest. Hesitating, the pink haired kunoichi's hands began to shake as her grip upon her weapon weakened.

"Na-... Na-", she stammered.

"I've... been looking for you... Sakura-chan", he hissed.

Still shaking, Sakura resheathed her weapon.

"Naruto, y-you scared the Hell out of me. W-What are you doing he-... Huh?"

She saw the massive dialation in the blonde Genin's eyes.

"What am I doing here...?"

With her gaurd lowered even in the slightest, she was completely unable to contradict an unexpected attack. Without warning or remorse, Naruto zipped forward and rammed the back of Sakura's head unto the door, pinning her in place.

Yelping in both pain and surprise, the jade eyed female grasped Naruto's forearm, trying to release his grip.

"Yah! N-Naruto?! What are you-ngh!... What are you doing?!", she shreiked.

"Hnnnnn... Returning the favor... Sweet Sakura-chan"

Confusion pleagued the young kunoichi's mind as she was trying to figure out what was going on. But as she stared hopelessly into Naruto's eyes with fear, her basic instinct was screaming at her to get away somehow.

Once again withdrawing her kunai, the panicing Sakura pointed it directly at her unlikely attacker in the hopes that he would back off... but she once again hesitated.

"Cut... Me?", Naruto hissed.

Trembling even harder, Sakura began to sweat heavily and her hand shook more and more.

"No?... Than why don't I..."

Slapping an unbreakable grip upon the hand that held the kunai, Naruto locked Sakura's hand with a vice-grip.

The frightened rosette put up a rather pathetic resistance against this assault, due to her inability to comprehend why it was happening.

Unfortunately, her lack of rebellion would prove to be quite fatal, as Naruto shifted the blade's point... towards it's weilder.

"Eh!... Ngh!! Naruto, s-stop it! This isn't funny!! STOP!!!", she shreiked.

Not even thinning his efforts, the murderous Naruto continued to push the kunai toward Sakura.

Within seconds, the blade was only inches from the frightened girl's neck, which Naruto fully exposed as he bent her head back.

Her eyes trembled wildly and her mind went into overdrive. Reflexive tears burst from her eyes, and her terrified sights glued unto Naruto, who was focused heavily on his point of attack; the kunai reached ever closer to it's destination.

"N--N-No! I... I don't understand!", Sakura sniveled.

"Very soon... you will... Everyone will..."

The deadly point of the kunai, was now pressing against Sakura neck, just a slight angle beside the air-way... and still advancing.

"Please... stop! I... I'm so sorry for what I did! I didn't--I didn't mean to! Please forgive me!... Please, Naruto!", she pleaded through her fearful sobs,

It was a real shame... Naruto's persona was cold and pitiless.

"... No...", he whispered.

Sakura could now feel cold hard steel begin to penatrate her skin... slowly.

Restrictions damned to the winds, Naruto continued his advance; ever so slowly driving the knife into his victim's neck.

Sakura's cries became frantic and desperate as she continued her fruitless efforts to resist this brutality.

Everything suddenly hit her at once; she was before Naruto, she was going to die... and he was the one who was going to do it.

Adrenaline tore through her like a drill through wet sand as it all started to take its tole.

Her mind began to race even harder, even as every moment that she had ever experienced flashed before her eyes.

Her child-hood, her moments with family, her moments with her team, her moments with Ino... her moments with Naruto...

"You... Y-You're not-GAH!!"

Sakura's words soon turned to howls of torture as the kunai dug even deeper into her neck, with that same slow, and dreadful pace.

Blood trickled out of the wound as the sound of flesh splitting apart, assaulted the hollows of the room.

"Suffer... Die..."

With only white clouding her vision, Sakura's heart-rate soared because of all of her adrenaline, thus inadvertantly pushing her efforts above and beyond to keep the knife from penatrating any further.

Suddenly, an inssecant knocking came from behind the door that Sakura was pinned to.

"Sakura-chan?! Sakura-chan, whats going on in there?!", the distressed Ino called out, much to Naruto's displeasure.

"Obstacle...", he murmered before ripping out what little of the kunai that was torn into Sakura's flesh and tossing her behind him.

Like a ryhme without a reason (:D), Naruto flipped the knife to the air and caught it, holding it in reverse.

From behind the door, a startled Ino had her ear pressed upon the wood, trying very hard to make out the noise she was hearing.

She was startled further when she heard a pained Sakura yelling.

"No! Naruto, DON'T!!"

Just then, the bladed edge of a bloody kunai BURST from the door, only mere centimeters from Ino's head.

The platinum blonde froze in place as she blankly stared unto the blade that nearly impaled her.

It was only when the kunai was pulled back, did Ino manage to shake out of it in time, and push herself off of the door, before the same weapon sliced through again; this time, missing the dead center of her face.

Startled beyond words, the turquoise eyed blonde stumbled back and fell on her bottom, trembling.

"W-What the-?!"

Behind the hole that was just made from the sudden attack, was the crazed eye of the one responsible.

"You...", he hissed meancingly.

The wooden door was suddenly kicked open and split into peices. Ino shielded her eyes from the splinters, before laying them upon... him.

"N-Naruto-kun?? W-What are you doing?", she asked with confusion plain on her face, "Did-... Did you do that?"

Unresponsive to the questions, Naruto dropped the bloody kunai on the ground as he continued to glare at Ino, much to her discomfort and myserious fear.

He reached for the sword sheathed on his side.

Scurrying back a bit more, the heavily confused Ino stared at Naruto in search of what he was feeling... all she could feel was a lust for death.

Suddenly she noticed something behind Naruto.

When she took a closer look, she saw Sakura crawling on her hands and knees trying to get to them... She also noticed the bleeding gash on her neck.

"S-Sakura-chan... Who did that to you?..."

Though her mind was perfectly capable of putting two and two together, Ino simply didn't want to see the answer tthat was right in front of her.

She peered up at Naruto, who continued to advance with sword in hand.

Ino's facial features portrayed what she was feeling at that very moment quite well, as tears of grief and confusion rolled down her eyes.

"Naruto-kun???", she choked.

Now standing over the stunned Ino, Naruto lifted his sword over-head, readying a deadly slash.

"You... You can't... Naruto-kun...", Ino whispered.

Sakura watched in horror as she was about to witness a precious person struck down by another. She inwardly screamed at her body to un-freeze and move, but no matter how hard she tried, she could only be paralysed by her own fear.

"Stop it...", Sakura pleaded.

It made no different, Naruto was now ready to execute.

"Naruto, stop it! Stop it!! STOP IT!!!"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, Naruto's eyes flashed red before he exhaled a screechy howl. Without any visible rhyme or reason, he jumped over the frightened Ino, and sprinted away into the distance.

Frozen in place, the minds of both females were offically boggled beyond belief. Everything that had just happened stuck with them and turned their brains into jelly... but only for a moment.

"Sakura-chan!". Ino yelled before shooting off of her feet and to her fallen companion, "You're hurt!"

"No... No, its just a flesh wound. We have to go after-"

"My _ass_, its a flesh wound! Stay here!", Ino commanded before running into the house to.

Not feeling like putting up any arguement, Sakura did as she was told and stayed put... but her mind would be allowed to wonder at another time.

"Sakura!", came a familiar voice from her flank.

Turning her attention to the source, Sakura saw her former crush, Sasuke, dashing toward her.

"Sasuke-kun...", she whispered.

Once stopped before his teammate, the raven haired Uchiha knelt down to offer any aid.

"What happened, Sakura?! Was Naruto here?! Did he do this?!"

All of those questioned were indeed easy to answer... but all they did was make Sakura burn and ache inside.

Choking back her sobs as best she could, Sakura nodded as she stared into the ground.

"Kuso! Can you stand??", Sasuke asked.

The pink haired female gave her teammate a physical answer as she stand right to her feet.

"Whats going on, Sasuke-kun? I don't understand any of this!"

Though Sasuke was partly focused on the bleeding wound, he opted to answer.

"I don't know. Everything seemed to be fine until I saw hordes of Naruto's clones slaughtering innocent people", he said.

Sakura's heart strained at hearing that. Naruto? Slaughtering innocents?

"N-No, there... there must be some mistake. He-He wouldn't-"

"What are you talking about? Is there something else that you know?", Sasuke questioned.

Sakura tangled her hands into her glossy pink hair as her mind continued to race.

"I don't know. I just-... something isn't right. Are they even his clones? Maybe someone else is-"

"No, Sakura... its him... down to the last fiber", the young Genin down-heartedly insisted, "These eyes don't lie.

The pink haired kunoichi defiantly shook her head in denail.

"No! I-I can't accept that! This is his home; he'd never-... He'd never _do _this to the people he loves!", she adamantly defended, despite the warm tears building under her eyes.

Though he felt for his fellow shinobi, Sasuke knew that he couldn't allow his hands to be tighed.

"(Sigh)... We don't have time for this, Saku-"

"Okay, I've got the-... Sasuke-kun?"

Ino emerged from Sakura's house carrying first-aid material. With not enough time to fill the other girl in, Sasuke prepared to leave.

"Sakura, fill Ino in on whats happening. I'm gonna go help everyone with... whatever's going on"

"Wait! I'm going with you!", Sakura protested.

"Like Hell, you are! You're still hurt!"

"Ino-chan, there's no time to argue! We have t-"

"My thoughts exactly!", Ino shouted before taking the rosette by the shoulders and promptly forcing her to sit on the ground, taking the opportunity to treat the wound, "Now sit down, and _shut up_!"

Both Sakura and Sasuke were taken by surprise by Ino's sudden dominant atittude.

While one was staring into her eyes with awe, the other was a little more focused on the task at hand.

"Okay then... When you two are finished, follow me; I'll mark my path so you can-..."

Ino temporarily ceased her treatment as she noticed Sasuke's sudden pause.

"So we can what-"

"Shh! Listen... can you hear that?"

Confused, both Ino and Sakura opened their ears.

"H-Hear what?", they asked simaltaneously.

"Exactly... its too quiet all of a sudden"

The two females traded worried glances toward each other, than one to Sasuke, who abruptly dashed off to check it out.

"Sasuke-kun, wait for us?", Sakura called out before her shoulders were pushed down, keeping her in place.

"I said stay put!", Ino shouted.

"But we can't jus-"

_**(GLARE)**_

"Eep...!"

With establishment of choices finally set, Sakura remained perfectly still so Ino could finish treating her wound... and because she feared for her life.

She couldn't lie; a part of her wanted to slap Ino so hard, her mother would feel it, but she also knew that she only did it because she cared... alot.

Sakura continued to stare unto her partner's eyes, as awestruck as ever. It was at that moment, did Sakura remember what she had said to Ino at the Chuunin Staidum, further complicating matters further.

By the time Sakura had realized it, Ino was finished tending to her wound; her neck now complimented with bandages.

"There we are; all better"

Sakura broke eye-contact as she caressed her neck.

"Thanks...", she mumbled.

"Sure... no problem", Ino responded with a dull tone.

They both rose to there feet; their eye contact still broken as a cloud of silence suffocated them.

In time, Ino looked up at her fellow Kunoichi and tried hard to see her eyes clearly... but she was obviously still lost.

"Sakura-chan, did you... really mean-"

"Lets go. We have to go find and help the others", Sakura interjected before hastly dashing off in the direction that Sasuke did.

With her words left hanging in the air, a dejected Ino lowered her head in disappointment, glaring into the wall of the Haruno Home.

"This isn't over Fore-head... not if I have any say in the matter"

With that, Ino turned on her heel, and dashed off in the same direction as the others.

With her pace gradually increasing, she intended to at least catch up to Sakura.

When she was within eye-shot of her, Ino noticed that she had taken it to the rooftops.

Once the platinum blonde jumped up with her, her pace continued to increase... that is until she felt a droplette of liquid hit her cheek.

Confused, at first, as to where it came from, Ino wiped the wet spot off of her face and stared at her hand... then another one hit her forehead.

Ino peered straight ahead of her and finally saw the source of the droplettes, as several of them seemed to be spaying from Sakura.

She realized, right then and there, that her companion was torn apart by what had just happen, not to mention what was happening between the two of them...

Ino's heart wreched.

"Oh, Sakura-chan..."

-

Central Building...

"Hmm.. He appears to be changing...", Jiraiya stated as he watched Naruto from afar.

Still glaring at Tsunade with an unshakable desire for her death, Naruto's features spontaneously began to change.

His hair became more fural, his canines nearly doubled in size, and his wiskers became denser and more noticable... as if things weren't bad enough, he was becoming Kyuubified.

His eyes remained as they were; inhumanly dialated, giving him a crazed animalistic looked.

Like a shark that had inhaled the scent of blood, he now had only his goal in mind and spirit... his prey.

The sensation of two different aura's, other than his own, tore through his body, causing him nothing but more pain.

He growled at the feeling; cursing it and embracing it all at the same time.

The power of one tenent and the hatred of another, threatened to tear his mind to shreds; all of the strength, all of the prespective... it was beginning to take it's tole.

But it mattered not; the only aspect of the expereince that mattered to the twisted Naruto, was the commands of the voices that still pleagued his phyche.

_**Obey...**_

_**Your...**_

_**Master...**_

Tsunade, Shizune and Jiraiya, along with the three Jonin who stood there ground at the bottom of the stairs that led to the building's entrance, witnessed Naruto's transformation; once again assaulted by an even stronger Killing Intent.

Suddenly, Kakashi's radio buzzed, gaining his immediate response.

"This is Kakashi; whats the matter?... .... What? What do you mean 'they're gone'?... ... ... Strange... okay, stay sharp out there, it could be a trap... ... ... Roger that. Keep me posted"

"Whats the problem?", Gai questioned.

"_Appeantly_, the clones retreated..."

Anko's brow batted slightly.

_"Retreated, eh? I don't buy that for a second;Somethin's up"_, she thought suspisciously.

With the tension riding as high as ever, Shizune continued to study Naruto along side her superior, fretting over what more the twisted blonde could be capable of. But then she realized something...

"Ngh! This isn't right...", she said out of the blue.

Gaining the attention of the the two Sannin, Shizune explained herself.

"Why isn't he attacking? He's had more than enough time to gauge the situation, even in his current state. So why is he just standing there?", she said.

Returning their stares toward Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya understood where Shizune was coming from.

_"She's right; if Naruto wanted to lead a direct attack, he would've done so already... But just look at him; its like he's driving himself mad simply by sitting there... What is he waiting for"_, Jiraiya thought.

All Tsunade did was stare at the crazed boy in silence, constantly thinking how if she only knew when it mattered the most, she probabbly could have stopped any of this from happening.

But she knew...

She knew that she had to stop him here and now, or things would get much... much worse.

Suddenly, without the slightest hint of warning of any sort, the Kyuubified Naruto unleashed a tremendous, inhuman roar of an epic magnitude; sending the vibrant rumbles of his voice echoing throughout the area.

In time, the echoes were quelled, and all was silent.

_"Well, what the Hell was that all about?", _Anko inwardly questioned.

"Oh shit!", Kakashi cursed out of the blue.

"Huh? W-Whats the matter??", Gai asked in a sudden worry.

Kakashi withdrew a kunai from his holster while inwardly smacking himself for not seeing this sooner.

"Its so obvious, now; thats why he's not attacking, he was biding his time, waiting for the right opportunity to do this", he said as he peiced everything together.

"Biding his time? What are talking abo-"

Anko was completely interuppted by the ear-grating sounds of screeching howls radiating from the corridoors of the surrounding area.

"Get ready, you two; things are about to get dicey", Kakashi warned.

Right as they were warned, Anko and Gai felt the presence of several chakra signals.

Realizing at that exact moment what their fellow Jonin meant, they withtdrew their weapons as well, and prepared for an all-out war.

Startled by the sudden ruckus, Shizune, Jiraiya and Tsunade peered around the open area to detect any source of it... then they saw them.

Seeping out of the corners and rooftops of the surrounding buildings, were hundreds upon HUNDREDS of Naruto's blood-thirsty clones; stameping toward the Central Building like pit-bulls after a big juicy steak.

They didn't hesitate and they didn't stop; they had only one goal in their sights, and the time was ripe.

"Holy fuckin' ass-crackers!", Anko cursed through her unyielding shock and fright.

"H-How?! When did he form this many?!", Gai wondered.

"... He didn't... When they retreated, or so it seemed, they went into hiding so that the others couldn't detect them. From there on, they multiplied, using Kage Bushin all on there own", Kakashi said.

"What?! Th-They can do that?!"

"Buckle up, 'cause it gets better; when the clones that were originally summoned scattered throughout the village, it seemed as though they'd stop at nothing to kill everyone they could... but it was all a ruse; a deceitful trick"

"Oh, wait a second, I think I get it now", Anko chimed in, "When he sent his clones all over the place, he _knew _that the others would split up and try to stop them. Once we were scattered about, they went into hiding and mutiplied so that they could get the jump on a single target with limited interference"

Thats when Gai finished peicing it together.

"I see... So he gave us all the slip; made it seem like his true motive was killing the people, when in reality, he was really after-... So this is why Kage Bushin is a Forbidden Technique"

The crazed clones continued their mad rampage toward the Central building, as the real Naruto was at last prepared to attack... and he didn't hesitate.

With fang and blade prepped, Naruto thre all caution and care to the wind, and made an insanely tremendous leap toward his target.

With the sudden cloud of death steadily converging upon them all, Shizune could easily admit that she was rather nervous, and along the line, had to ask herself.

_"This... This ruthless tactic;is it Naruto-kun's doing... or Kuro's?", _she questioned.

Jiraiya turned toward Tsunade.

"You know what we have to do", he said.

Tsunade felt bad enough, so dragging the moment on any longer wouldn't serve her in any way; both Sannin vanished out of sight.

Seeing this, Naruto grunted in confusion, as he wildly searched for his missing target.

But his search would not last; his body was viciously snatched out of the fray as Jiraiya tackled him from the air.

Crashing straight unto the ground, Naruto writhed and struggled against Jiraiya's hold.

"Let... GOOO!!!", he roared.

"Sorry, gaki, but this is for your own good"

It was then, that Tsunade appeared before Naruto... and he completely lost it; he flailed and shouted until his voice hoarsed out and drool hunged from his mouth.

His target was now RIGHT in front of him, and there wasn't a single thing he could about it.

Tsunade's heart ached for the boy before her, never truely wanting to go through with what she was about to do.

But no matter how much she wished that things were different, no matter how much she wanted to know how to save him... their was no escape from the fate that was dealt to Naruto.

A painfully repetitive montage of Nekoshi's last words to her, played through her mind, and she simply had to ask herself; was she truly ready, much less willing, to let it all go.

_"God damn you, Kuro... God damn you to Hell for making me do this..."_, Tsunade inwardly cursed.

Knowing that further hesitation could lead to more maddness, the blonde Sannin swallowed the gaggle of her sorrow, and formed several hand-seals.

Tsunade's hands glowed brightly, signifying the end of this ordeal.

Solidifying his hold, Jiraiya kept Naruto as still as possible.

"Do it, Tsunade..."

With a heavy heart, Tsunade genlty placed her hands upon Naruto's head, driving the Jinchuuriki even wilder.

But once again, hesitation set in, and she stared unto the boy's blackened eyes one last time, feeling her heart breaking over what had to be done.

Her hands began to shake as she remembered all of Naruto's dreams... and how they were now, forever, out of his reach.

"I'm so sorry... Ninppou: Mirai no Jisatsu!"

Suddenly, a blinding bright flash of light exploded throughout the area, followed by an ear-peircing scream.

The swarm of Kage Bushin that were now only mere feet from the Jonin standing adamantly before the Central Building (Kakashi, Anko, Gai and Shizune), simaltaneously vanished from exsistence, expelling a thick fog over the entire area like a tsunami.

After sheilding themselves from it, the Jonin frantically peered around the lingering fog.

"Gone?... What happened?", Shizune questioned.

"(Gasp!) Oh, no!", Kakashi exclaimed before rushing off from the group.

After exchanging short glaces to each other, the others followed suit, having to rely on their other senses to manuveur insided the fog.

After only a few short seconds, Kakashi made his way out of the fog and spotted the two Sannin... and his fallen student.

_"Naruto...."_

As he arrived to the scene, the silver haired Copy Ninja fell to his knees and craddled Naruto into his forearms to examine his condition.

When he saw a familiar Kanji symbol upon his forehead, his expression fell quie a bit.

The two Sannin stared down at Kakashi with a look of pity.

"You... You used the Mirai no Jisatsu on him... Why?"

"There was---There was other way, Kakashi, lest we allowed him to roam around like this", Jiraiya said.

Tsunade simple stared at the ground, unable to say anything to the Jonin.

"I understand that this technique was once used on Kuro to prevent him from attaining any more power... but-"

"But this is the only time we've ever used it on a human subject. The... The results are fatal. It was the only way to break Kuro's hold over him", Jiraiya explained.

Kakashi fell silent after that.

He stared unto his student's peaceful form for a moment longer, feeling saddness and guilt well up inside of him.

A short time afterwards, _all _the Jonin that were involed in the whole ordeal, arrived to the scene one by one, and beheld what had transpired.

With the way it all looked, they assumed that the Sannin were responsible for the silence.

"Is... Is he-..."

"Not yet... but he will be..."

Watching the event unfold from atop one of the nearby buildings, the discreet and observant Jii-Jii hummed to himself in wonder.

"So... you've decided _not _to give up on him afterall, ey, Tsu-hime?", he said.

With things going the way they were, Jii-Jii knew that his role in this play would soon reach it's climactic turn-point sooner than later; a fact that tickled Irony's Judgement.

"To think, everything that has happened recently has led up to this point. Fate can really be a ball-buster... Wouldn't ya say, Father"

As Jii-Jii prepared for departure, he saw the rest of the Rookie-nine Graduates gather at the scene as well, making him cringe on the inside.

"Hmm... That Ino and Sakura ain't gonna like this... Nope, not one bit", he murmured before leaving.

--

Bordering walls of Konoha...

Kitsune, standing in the exact same spot since her time with Naruto, crossed her arms as she waited patiently for her companions arrival.

As if reading her thoughts, the said warrior arrived to the scene, standing right beside her.

"Okay, I'm back, Babe"

"Did everything go as planned?"

"Yep. Tsunade-sama's decision will shape the future of this village. Either way... they're all doomed. Although, I must admit, we can't expect to make any unhindered progress with the old man around. Some time or another, we'll have to find a way to take him out", Nekoshi said.

"(Sigh)... I know..."

Nekoshi gave Kitsune a concerned stared.

"Something trouble's you?"

"Greatly... Its the Pink One", Kitsune said.

"Hm? You mean the Haruno rosette? What about her; she find new ways to please her man _and _her woman at the same time. Hehehehe!"

"I'm serious, Nekoshi... This is a major problem"

The white haired vetren shot his fellow warrior a look.

"Well, are you gonna enlighten me or what?", he pried.

"Nekoshi... she's a week and a half pregnant"

Nekoshi's body stiffened as he retained his facial expression.

"... I swear to God, if its not one thing its always a-FUCKING-nother!", he cursed at this grave turn of events.

"We both know who the father is. We can't afford to let this situation develop. If either Sakura OR Naruto finds out-"

"It could ruin everything... or at least make things more complicated than they need to be. Fuck! Of all times!"

Kitsune tucked threads of her blue hair behind her ear as she turned away from the village.

"We have to go, Love; there's much more planning and buffering to be done", she said.

"Yeah, I hear ya. First order of business; recruit Naruto Uzumaki. Second; kill the unborn embryo"

With yet another phase of the Plan complete, Nekoshi and Kitsune prepared to depart from Konoha for a while... That is, until Nekoshi abruptly stopped.

"SHIT!! I totally forgot!", he shouted out of the blue, startling his Lover half to death.

"W-What is it?!"

Without answering, the wiley man pulled out a kunai from his coat and flipped it in the air, throwing it with all of his might after he caught it.

"That takes care of that. Alright lets go"

"Not until you explain that", Kitsune demanded.

"Huh? Oh right; lets just say that Sasame Fuma is no longer a factor in the Plan"

It was then, that Kitsune remembered that that particular little problem wasn't taken care of the day before.

Smiling at Nekoshi's attitude toward the matter, despite the situation, she shook her head and leaped out of the fray, and he followed suit.

* * *

_**And THAT, Ladies and Gentlemen, is the end of Fury Guilt and Love... Or... IS IT?!?! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! I'm sure the jist of you are thinking, 'Where in the flying FUCK is the lemon we've been waiting for?!' You wanna know? I'll tell you... IN A SEPERATE ONE-SHOT I'M WRITING (aren't I just the worst type of ass-hole)!!! Oh, my friends; we've had a good run. Laughs, cries, curses, ball-busting twists. I can easily say that I enjoyed damn-near every word I've typed in this story, and now that it draws to a close I bid thee all, FAREWELL!!!!**_

_**Craine, over and out!**_

* * *

_"This is Junko Hiyori, reporting continuation of project 'Black Onslaught'._

_..._

_Yes... the Dark One known as Kuro has been killed. Though the cause is still somewhat of a mystery, there are zero life-signs detected._

_... ..._

_No, the alternate sealing relic has been entrusted to Tsunade. Its not going anywhere._

_... ..._

_Nekoshi and Kitsune's intentions are still a mystery. The mission will continue in order to unconver the truth behind the shadows._

_... ... ..._

_Thats right. As troublesome as it is, we can't allow Konoha to get involed, but that may prove to be more difficult now._

_..._

_Project 'Black Onslaught' is still hot; there is a new confirmed target. Subject is determined to be infected with the spores_

_... ..._

_Well... you're not gonna like this Kushina-sama..._

**TO BE CONTIUED...**


End file.
